Cincuenta sombras de Ayase Mas oscuras
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿Perdonarías aquel que te hizo daño? No se, eso lo veremos
1. Prologo

_**Ni Love Live Ni cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños**_

 **PROLOGO**

Él ha vuelto. Mamá está dormida o vuelve a estar enferma.

Yo me escondo y me acurruco debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Veo a mamá a través de mis dedos. Está dormida en el sofá. Su mano cae sobre la alfombra verde y pegajosa, y él lleva sus botas grandes con la hebilla brillante y está de pie junto a mamá, gritando.

Pega a mamá con un cinturón. « ¡Levanta! ¡Levanta! Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta.»

Mamá hace un ruido, como si sollozara. «Para. Por favor, para.» Mamá no grita. Mamá se acurruca más.

Yo tengo los dedos metidos en las orejas, y cierro los ojos. El ruido cesa.

Él se da la vuelta y veo sus botas cuando irrumpe en la cocina. Todavía lleva el cinturón. Intenta encontrarme.

Se agacha y sonríe. Huele mal. A cigarrillos y alcohol. «Aquí estás, mierdecilla.»

Un gemido escalofriante le despierta. ¡Dios! Está empapado en sudor y su corazón late desaforadamente. ¿Qué coño? Se sienta de un salto en la cama y se coge la cabeza con ambas manos. Dios… Han vuelto. El ruido era yo. Respira profunda y acompasadamente, para despejarse la mente y las fosas nasales del olor a bourbon barato y a cigarrillos Camel ancios.

 _ **Lose, es muy corto pero es para que comience el misterio muajaja**_

 _ **Gracias por el apoyo en el otro libro, con este capítulo damos inicio al segundo libro~**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otra actualización n_n**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Ni Love Live ni cincuenta sombras me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores**_

He sobrevivido al tercer día post-Eli, y a mi primer día en el trabajo. Me ha ido bien distraerme. El tiempo ha pasado volando entre una nebulosa de caras nuevas, trabajo por hacer y el señor Jack Hyde. El señor Jack Hyde… se apoya en mi mesa, y sus ojos azules brillan cuando baja la mirada y me sonríe.

—Un trabajo excelente, Nozomi. Me parece que formaremos un gran equipo.

Yo tuerzo los labios hacia arriba y consigo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Yo ya me voy, si te parece bien —murmuro.

—Claro, son las cinco y media. Nos veremos mañana.

—Buenas tardes, Jack.

—Buenas tardes, Nozomi.

Recojo mi bolso, me pongo la chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta. Una vez en la calle, aspiro profundamente el aire de Akihabara a primera hora de la tarde. Eso no basta para llenar el vacío de mi pecho, un vacío que siento desde el sábado por la mañana, una grieta desgarradora que me re- cuerda lo que he perdido. Camino hacia la parada del autobús con la cabeza gacha, mirándome los pies y pensando cómo será estar sin mi querido Wanda, mi viejo Escarabajo… o sin el Audi.

Descarto inmediatamente esa posibilidad. No. No pienso en él. Naturalmente que puedo permitirme un coche; un coche nuevo y bonito.

Sospecho que él ha sido muy generoso con el pago, y eso me deja un sabor amargo en la boca, pero aparto esa idea e intento mantener la mente en blanco y tan aturdida como sea posible. No puedo pensar en él. No quiero empezar a llorar otra vez… en plena calle, no.

El apartamento está vacío. Echo de menos a Anju-chan, y la imagino tumbada en una playa de Barbados bebiendo sorbitos de un combinado frío. Enciendo la pantalla plana del televisor para que el ruido llene el vacío y dé cierta

Sensación de compañía, pero ni la escucho ni la miro.

Me siento y observo fijamente la pared de ladrillo. Estoy entumecida. Solo siento dolor. ¿Cuánto tendré que soportar esto?

El timbre de la puerta me saca de golpe de mi abatimiento y siento un brinco en el corazón. ¿Quién puede ser? Pulso el interfono.

—Un paquete para Toujou-san —contesta una voz monótona e impersonal, y la decepción me parte en dos.

Bajo las escaleras, indiferente, y me encuentro con un chico apoyado en la puerta principal que masca chicle de forma ruidosa y lleva una gran caja de cartón. Firmo la entrega del paquete y me lo llevo arriba. Es una caja enorme y, curiosamente, liviana. Dentro hay dos docenas de rosas de tallo largo y una tarjeta.

 **Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo.**

 **Espero que haya ido bien.**

 **Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable.**

 **Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa.**

 **Eli**

Me quedo mirando la tarjeta impresa, la grieta de mi pecho se ensancha. Sin duda, esto lo ha enviado su asistente. Probablemente Eli ha tenido muy poco que ver. Me duele demasiado pensar eso.

Observo las rosas: son preciosas, y no soy capaz de tirarlas a la basura. Voy hacia la cocina, diligente, a buscar un jarrón.

Y así se establece un patrón: despertar, trabajar, llorar, dormir. Bueno, tratar de dormir. No consigo huir de él ni en sueños. Sus ardientes ojos azules, su mirada perdida, su cabello rubio y brillante, todo me persigue.

Y la música… tanta música… no soporto oír ningún tipo de música. Procuro evitarla a toda costa. Incluso las melodías de los anuncios me hacen temblar.

No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre, ni con Jinta. Ahora mismo soy incapaz de tener una conversación banal. No, no quiero nada de eso. Me he convertido en mi propia isla independiente.

Una tierra saqueada y devastada por la guerra, donde no crece nada y cuyo porvenir es inhóspito. Sí, esa soy yo. Puedo interactuar de forma impersonal en el trabajo, pero nada más. Si hablo con mamá, sé que acabaré más destrozada aún… y ya no me queda nada por destrozar.

Me cuesta comer. El miércoles a la hora del almuerzo conseguí comerme una taza de yogur, y era lo primero que había comido desde el viernes. Estoy sobreviviendo gracias a una recién descubierta tolerancia a base de cafés con leche y Coca-Cola light. Lo que me mantiene en marcha es la cafeína, pero me provoca ansiedad.

Jack ha empezado a estar muy encima de mí, me molesta, me hace preguntas personales. ¿Qué quiere? Yo me muestro educada, pero he de mantenerle a distancia.

Me siento y reviso un montón de correspondencia dirigida a él, y me gusta distraerme con esa tarea insignificante. Suena un aviso de correo electrónico y rápidamente compruebo de quién es.

Santo cielo. Un correo de Eli. Oh, no, aquí no… en el trabajo

No.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 8 de junio de 2016 14:05 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Mañana**

Querida Nozomi:

Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien.

¿Recibiste mis flores?

Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos. Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece.

Házmelo saber.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Dejo mi mesa a toda prisa, corro al lavabo y me escondo en uno de los compartimentos. La exposición de Makoto. Maldita sea. La había olvidado por completo y le prometí que iría. Oh,

No, Eli tiene razón, ¿cómo voy a ir hasta allí?

Me aprieto las sienes. ¿Por qué no me ha telefoneado Makoto?

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no ha telefoneado nadie? He estado tan absorta que no me he dado cuenta de que mi móvil no sonaba.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una idiota! Aún está desviado a la BlackBerry. Dios santo. Eli ha estado recibiendo mis llamadas; a menos que haya tirado el BlackBerry. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección electrónica?

Sabe qué número calzo; no creo que una dirección de correo electrónico le suponga un gran problema.

¿Puedo volver a verle? ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Quiero verle? Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras la tristeza y la añoranza destrozan mis entrañas. Claro que sí.

Quizá, quizá puedo decirle que he cambiado de idea…

No, no, no. No puedo estar con alguien que siente placer haciéndome daño, alguien que no puede quererme.

Fogonazos de recuerdos torturan mi mente: el planeador, cogerse las manos, besarse, la bañera, su delicadeza, su humor, y su mirada sexy, oscura, pensativa. Le echo de menos. Hace cinco días, cinco días de agonía que me han parecido eternos.

Por las noches lloro hasta quedarme dormida, deseando no haberme marchado, deseando que él fuera diferente, deseando que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Cuánto durará este sentimiento horrible y abrumador? Vivo un calvario.

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, me abrazo fuerte, me sostengo a mí misma. Le echo de menos. Realmente le echo de menos… le quiero. Sencillamente.

¡Toujou Nozomi, estás en el trabajo! He de ser fuerte, pero quiero ir a la exposición de Makoto y, en el fondo, mi lado masoquista quiere ver a Eli. Inspiro profundamente y vuelvo a mi mesa.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 8 de junio de 2016 14:25 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Mañana**

Hola, Eli:

Gracias por las flores; son preciosas. Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras.

Gracias.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

Reviso mi móvil y veo que las llamadas siguen desviadas a la Black- Berry. Jack está en una reunión, así que llamo rápidamente a Makoto.

—Hola, Makoto, soy Nozomi.

—Hola, desaparecida.

Su tono es tan cariñoso y agradable que casi basta con eso para provocarme otra crisis.

—No puedo hablar mucho. ¿A qué hora he de estar mañana en tu exposición?

—Pero ¿vendrás?

Parece emocionado.

—Sí, claro.

Al imaginar su gesto de satisfacción, sonrío sinceramente por primera vez en cinco días.

—A las siete y media.

—Pues nos vemos allí. Adiós, Makoto.

—Adiós, Nozomi.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 8 de junio de 2016 14:27 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Mañana**

Querida Nozomi:

¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 8 de junio de 2016 14:32 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Mañana**

La exposición de Makoto se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 8 de junio de 2016 14:34 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Mañana**

Querida Nozomi:

Osaka está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17:45. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 8 de junio de 2016 14:38 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Mañana**

Hasta entonces, pues.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

Oh, Dios. Voy a ver a Eli, y por primera vez en cinco días, mi estado de ánimo mejora un ápice y me atrevo a preguntarme cómo habrá estado él.

¿Me ha echado de menos? Seguramente no como yo a él. ¿Ha encontrado a una nueva sumisa de dondequiera que las saque? Esa idea me hace tanto daño que la desecho inmediatamente. Miro el montón de correspondencia que he de clasificar para Jack, y me pongo a ello, mientras lucho por expulsar a Eli fuera de mi mente una vez más.

Por la noche doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir. Es la primera vez en varios días que no he llorado hasta quedarme dormida. Visualizo mentalmente la cara de Eli la última vez que le vi, cuando me marché de su apartamento. Su expresión torturada me per- sigue.

Recuerdo que él no quería que me fuera, lo cual me resultó muy extraño. ¿Por qué iba a quedarme si las cosas habían llegado a un punto muerto? Los dos evitábamos nuestros propios conflictos: mi miedo al

Castigo, su miedo a… ¿qué? ¿Al amor?

Me doy la vuelta, me invade una tristeza insoportable, y me abrazo a la almohada. Él no merece que le quieran. ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su infancia? ¿Con su madre biológica, la puta adicta al crack? Esos pensamientos me acechan hasta la madrugada, cuando final- mente caigo agotada en un sueño convulso.

El día pasa muy, muy despacio, y Jack se muestra inusualmente atento. Sospecho que es por el vestido morado y las botas negras de tacón alto que le he robado del armario a Anju-chan, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en eso. Decido ir a comprarme ropa con mi primera paga. El vestido me queda más holgado de lo debido, pero finjo que no me doy cuenta.

Por fin son las cinco y media, recojo mi chaqueta y mi bolso, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Voy a verle!

— ¿Sales con alguien esta noche? —pregunta Jack cuando pasa junto a mi mesa al salir.

—Sí. No. La verdad es que no.

Arquea una ceja y me mira, claramente intrigado.

— ¿Un novio? Me ruborizo.

—No, un amigo. Un ex novio.

—A lo mejor mañana te apetece ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo. Has tenido una primera semana magnífica, Nozomi. Deberíamos celebrarlo.

Sonríe, y en su cara aparece una emoción desconocida que me incomoda.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale tranquilamente por la puerta. Veo su espalda que se aleja y frunzo el ceño. ¿Tomar copas con el jefe es buena idea?

Meneo la cabeza. Primero he de enfrentarme a una noche con Ayase Eli. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Corro al lavabo a darme los últimos toques.

Me examino la cara con severidad en el enorme espejo de la pared durante un buen rato. Estoy pálida como siempre, con unos círculos negros alrededor de los ojos demasiado grandes. Se me ve demacrada, angustiada. Ojalá supiera maquillarme.

Me pongo un poco de rímel y lápiz de ojos y me pellizco las mejillas, confiando en que cojan un poco de color. Me arreglo el pelo para que me caiga con naturalidad por la espalda, e inspiro profundamente. Tendrá que bastar con eso.

Cruzo nerviosa el vestíbulo y, al pasar por recepción, saludo con una sonrisa a Claire. Creo que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas. Jack está hablando con Elizabeth mientras yo voy hacia la puerta, y él corre a abrírmela con una sonrisa enorme.

—Pasa, Nozomi —murmura.

—Gracias —sonrío, avergonzada.

Fuera, junto al bordillo, Nico-san espera. Abre la puerta de atrás del coche. Vacilante, me giro para mirar de reojo a Jack, que ha salido detrás de mí. Está contemplando el Audi SUV, consternado.

Me giro de nuevo, me encamino hacia el coche y subo detrás, y allí está él sentado —Ayase Eli—, con su traje gris, sin corbata y el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado. Sus ojos azules brillan.

Se me seca la boca. Está soberbio, pero me mira con mala cara. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cuánto hace que no has comido? —me suelta en cuanto entro y Nico-san cierra la puerta.

Maldita sea.

—Hola, Eli. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tu lengua viperina. Contéstame. Sus ojos centellean.

Por Dios…

—Mmm… He comido un yogur al mediodía. Ah… y un plátano.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste de verdad? —pregunta, mordaz.

Nico-san ocupa discretamente su puesto al volante, pone en marcha el coche y se incorpora al tráfico.

Yo levanto la vista y Jack me hace un gesto, aunque no sé qué ve a través del cristal oscuro. Le devuelvo el saludo.

—¿Quién es ese? —suelta Eli.

—Mi jefe.

Miro a hurtadillas al guapísimo hombre que tengo al lado y que con- trae los labios con firmeza.

—¿Bueno? ¿Tu última comida?

—Eli, la verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo —murmuro, sintiéndome extraordinariamente valiente.

—Todo lo que haces es asunto mío. Dime.

No, no lo es. Yo gruño fastidiada, pongo los ojos en blanco, y Eli entorna la mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo ganas de reír. Intento reprimir esa risita que amenaza con escaparse. Eli suaviza el gesto mientras yo me esfuerzo en poner cara seria, y veo que la sombra de una sonrisa aflora a sus maravillosos labios perfilados.

—¿Bien? —pregunta en un tono más conciliador.

—Pasta alla vongole, el viernes pasado —susurro.

Él cierra los ojos, y la ira, y posiblemente el pesar, barren su rostro.

—Ya —dice con una voz totalmente inexpresiva—. Diría que desde entonces has perdido cinco kilos, seguramente más. Por favor, come, Nozomi —me reprende.

Yo bajo la vista hacia los dedos, que mantengo unidos en el regazo.

¿Por qué siempre hace que me sienta como una niña descarriada?

Se gira hacia mí.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, todavía con voz suave. Pues, la verdad, estoy destrozada… Trago saliva.

—Si te dijera que estoy bien, te mentiría. Él inspira intensamente.

—Yo estoy igual —musita, se inclina hacia mí y me coge la mano—. Te echo de menos —añade.

Oh, no. Piel con piel.

—Eli, yo…

—Nozomi, por favor. Tenemos que hablar. Voy a llorar. No.

—Eli, yo… por favor… he llorado mucho —añado, intentando controlar mis emociones.

—Oh, cariño, no. —Tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy sobre su regazo. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Nozomi —susurra.

Yo quiero zafarme de él, mantener cierta distancia, pero me envuelve con sus brazos. Me aprieta contra su pecho. Me derrito. Oh, aquí es donde quiero estar.

Apoyo la cabeza en él y me besa el pelo repetidas veces. Este es mi hogar. Huele a lino, a suavizante, a gel, y a mi aroma favorito… Eli.

Durante un segundo me permito fantasear con que todo irá bien, y eso apacigua mi alma inquieta.

Unos minutos después, Nico-san aparca junto a la acera, aunque todavía no hemos salido de la ciudad.

—Ven —Eli me aparta de su regazo—, hemos llegado.

¿Qué?

—Al helipuerto… en lo alto de este edificio.

Eli mira hacia la alta torre a modo de explicación.

Claro. El Charlie Tango. Nico-san abre la puerta y salgo. Me dedica una sonrisa afectuosa y paternal que hace que me sienta segura. Yo le sonrío a mi vez.

—Debería devolverte el pañuelo.

—Quédeselo, Toujou-san, con mis mejores deseos.

Me ruborizo mientras Eli rodea el coche y me coge de la mano. Intrigado, mira a Nico-san, que le devuelve una mirada impasible que no trasluce nada.

— ¿A las nueve? —le dice Eli.

—Sí, señor.

Eli asiente, se da la vuelta y me conduce a través de la puerta doble al majestuoso vestíbulo. Yo me deleito con el tacto de su mano ancha y sus dedos largos y hábiles, curvados sobre los míos. Noto ese tirón familiar… me siento atraída, como Ícaro hacia su sol. Yo ya me he quemado, y sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez.

Al llegar al ascensor, él pulsa el botón de llamada. Yo le observo a hurtadillas y él exhibe su enigmática media sonrisa. Cuando se abren las puertas, me suelta la mano y me hace pasar.

Las puertas se cierran y me atrevo a mirarle otra vez. Él baja los ojos hacia mí, esos vívidos ojos azules, y ahí está, esa electricidad en el aire que nos rodea. Palpable. Casi puedo saborear cómo late entre nosotros y nos atrae mutuamente.

—Oh, Dios —jadeo, y disfruto un segundo de la intensidad de esta atracción primitiva y visceral.

—Yo también lo noto —dice con ojos intensos y turbios.

Un deseo oscuro y letal inunda mi entrepierna. Él me sujeta la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar, y todos los músculos de mis entrañas se tensan deliciosa e intensamente.

¿Cómo puede seguir provocándome esto?

—Por favor, no te muerdas el labio, Nozomi —susurra.

Levanto la mirada hacia él y me suelto el labio. Le deseo. Aquí, ahora, en el ascensor. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo?

—Ya sabes qué efecto tiene eso en mí —murmura.

Oh, todavía ejerzo efecto sobre él. La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de sus cinco días de enfurruñamiento.

De golpe se abren las puertas, se rompe el hechizo y estamos en la azotea. Hace viento y, a pesar de la chaqueta negra, tengo frío. Eli me rodea con el brazo, me atrae hacia él y vamos a toda prisa hasta el centro del helipuerto, donde está el Charlie Tango con sus hélices girando despacio.

Un hombre alto y rubio, de mandíbula cuadrada y con traje oscuro, baja de un salto, se agacha y corre hacia nosotros. Le estrecha la mano a Eli y grita por encima del ruido de las hélices.

—Listo para despegar, señor. ¡Todo suyo!

—¿Lo has revisado todo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Lo recogerás hacia las ocho y media?

—Sí, señor.

—Nico te espera en la entrada.

—Gracias, Ayase-san. Que tenga un vuelo agradable hasta Osaka-Señora —me saluda.

Eli asiente sin soltarme, se agacha y me lleva hasta la puerta del helicóptero.

Una vez dentro me abrocha fuerte el arnés, y tensa las correas. Me dedica una mirada de complicidad y esa sonrisa secreta suya.

—Esto debería impedir que te muevas del sitio —murmura—. Debo decir que me gusta cómo te queda el arnés. No toques nada.

Yo me pongo muy colorada, y él desliza el dedo índice por mi mejilla antes de pasarme los cascos. A mí también me gustaría tocarte, pero no me dejarás. Frunzo el ceño. Además, ha apretado tanto las correas que apenas puedo moverme.

Ocupa su asiento y se ata también, luego empieza a hacer todas las comprobaciones previas al despegue. Es tan competente… Resulta muy seductor. Se pone los cascos, gira un mando y las hélices cogen velocidad, ensordeciéndome.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Lista, cariño?

Su voz resuena a través de los cascos.

—Sí.

Esboza esa sonrisa juvenil… que llevo tanto tiempo sin ver.

—Torre de Sea-Tac, aquí Charlie Tango Golf… Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar hacia Osaka vía PDX. Solicito confirmación, corto.

La voz impersonal del controlador aéreo contesta con las instrucciones.

—Roger, torre, Charlie Tango preparado.

Eli gira dos mandos, sujeta la palanca, y el helicóptero se eleva suave y lentamente hacia el cielo crepuscular.

Akihabara y mi estómago quedan allá abajo, y hay tanto que ver…

—Nosotros ya hemos perseguido el amanecer, Nozomi, ahora el anochecer.

Su voz me llega a través de los cascos. Me giro para mirarle, boquiabierta.

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo es capaz de decir cosas tan románticas?

Sonríe, y no puedo evitar corresponderle con timidez.

—Esta vez se ven más cosas aparte de la puesta de sol —dice.

La última vez que volamos a Akihabara era de noche, pero la vista de este atardecer es espectacular, de otro mundo, literalmente. Sobrevolamos los edificios más altos, y subimos más y más.

—El Escala está por ahí. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Boeing allá, y ahora verás la Aguja Espacial.

Estiro el cuello.

—Nunca he estado allí.

—Yo te llevaré… podemos ir a comer.

—Eli, lo hemos dejado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero de todos modos puedo llevarte allí y alimentarte.

Me mira fijamente.

Yo muevo la cabeza, enrojezco, y opto por una actitud algo menos beligerante.

—Esto de aquí arriba es precioso, gracias.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad?

—Es impresionante que puedas hacer esto.

—¿Un halago de su parte, Toujou-san? Es que soy un hombre con muy diversos talentos.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, Ayase-san.

Se vuelve y sonríe satisfecho, y por primera vez en cinco días me tranquilizo un poco. A lo mejor esto no estará tan mal.

—¿Qué tal el nuevo trabajo?

—Bien, gracias. Interesante.

—¿Cómo es tu jefe?

—Ah, está bien.

¿Cómo voy a decirle a Eli que Jack me incomoda? Se gira hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aparte de lo obvio, nada.

—¿Lo obvio?

—Ay, Eli, la verdad es que a veces eres realmente Denso.

—¿Denso? ¿Yo? Tengo la impresión de que no me gusta ese tono, Toujou-san.

—Vale, pues entonces olvídalo. Tuerce los labios a modo de sonrisa.

—He echado de menos esa lengua viperina.

Ahogo un jadeo y quiero chillar: ¡Yo he echado de menos… todo lo tuyo, no solo tu lengua! Pero me quedo callada, y miro a través de la pe- cera de vidrio que es el parabrisas del Charlie Tango, mientras seguimos hacia el sur. A nuestra derecha se ve el crepúsculo y el sol que se hunde en el horizonte —una naranja enorme, resplandeciente y abrasadora—, y es evidente que yo, Ícaro otra vez, vuelo demasiado cerca.

El crepúsculo nos ha seguido desde Akihabara, y el cielo está repleto de ópalos, rosas y aguamarinas perfectamente mezclados, como solo sabe hacerlo la madre naturaleza. La tarde es clara y fría, y las luces centellean y parpadean para darnos la bienvenida cuando Eli aterriza en el helipuerto. Estamos en lo alto de ese extraño edificio de Osaka de ladrillo marrón del que partimos por primera vez hace menos de tres semanas.

La verdad es que hace muy poco. Sin embargo, siento que conozco a Eli de toda la vida. Él maniobra para detener el Charlie Tango, y finalmente las hélices se paran, y lo único que oigo por los auriculares es mi propia respiración. Mmm. Esto me recuerda por un momento la experiencia Thomas Tallis. Palidezco. Ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de pensar en eso.

Eli se desata el arnés y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío.

—¿Ha tenido buen viaje, Toujou-san? —pregunta con voz amable y un brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Sí, gracias, Ayase-san —contesto, educada.

—Bueno, vayamos a ver las fotos del chico.

Tiende la mano, coge la mía y bajo del Charlie Tango.

Un hombre de pelo canoso con barba se acerca para recibirnos con una enorme sonrisa. Le reconozco: es el mismo anciano de la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—Joe.

Eli sonríe y me suelta la mano para estrechar la del hombre con afecto.

—Vigílalo para Stephan. Llegará hacia las ocho o las nueve.

—Eso haré, Ayase-san. Señora —dice, y me hace un gesto con la cabeza—. El coche espera abajo, señor. Ah, y el ascensor está es- tropeado, tendrán que bajar por las escaleras.

—Gracias, Joe.

Eli me coge de la mano, y vamos hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

—Con esos tacones tienes suerte de que solo haya tres pisos —masculla con tono de reproche.

No me digas.

—¿No te gustan las botas?

—Me gustan mucho, Nozomi. —Se le enturbia la mirada y creo que va a añadir algo, pero se calla—. Ven. Iremos despacio. No quiero que te caigas y te rompas algo.

Permanecemos sentados en silencio mientras nuestro chófer nos conduce a la galería. Mi ansiedad ha vuelto en plena forma, y me doy cuenta de que el rato que hemos pasado en el Charlie Tango ha sido la calma que precede a la tormenta. Eli está callado y pensativo… inquieto incluso; la atmósfera relajada que había entre ambos ha desaparecido. Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir, pero el trayecto es demasiado corto. Eli mira meditabundo por la ventanilla.

—Makoto es solo un amigo —murmuro.

Eli se gira y me mira, pero sus ojos oscuros y cautelosos no dejan entrever nada.

Su boca… ay, su boca es provocativa y perturbadora. La recuerdo sobre mí… por todas partes. Me arde la piel. Él se revuelve en el asiento y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, que ahora parecen demasiado grandes para tu cara, Nozomi. Por favor, dime que comerás.

—Sí, Eli, comeré —contesto de forma automática y displicente.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Ah, sí?

No puedo reprimir el tono desdeñoso. Sinceramente, qué cínico es este hombre… este hombre que me ha hecho pasar un calvario estos úl- timos días. No, eso no es verdad, yo misma me he sometido al calvario. No. Ha sido él. Muevo la cabeza, confusa.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Nozomi. Quiero que vuelvas, y te quiero sana —dice en voz baja.

—Pero no ha cambiado nada.

Tú sigues siendo Cincuenta Sombras.

—Hablaremos a la vuelta. Ya hemos llegado.

El coche aparca frente a la galería, y Eli baja y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me abre la puerta del coche y salgo.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —digo, en voz más alta de lo que pretendía.

—¿Hacer qué? —replica sorprendido.

—Decir algo como eso y luego callarte.

—Nozomi, estamos aquí, donde tú quieres estar. Ahora centrémonos en esto y después hablamos. No me apetece demasiado montar un numerito en la calle.

Me ruborizo y miro alrededor. Tiene razón. Es demasiado público.

Me mira y aprieto los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto de mal humor.

Me da la mano y me conduce al interior del edificio.

Estamos en un almacén rehabilitado: paredes de ladrillo, suelos de madera oscura, techos blancos y tuberías del mismo color. Es espacioso y moderno, y hay bastantes personas deambulando por la galería, bebiendo vino y admirando la obra de Makoto. Al darme cuenta de que Makoto ha cumplido su sueño, mis problemas se desvanecen por un momento.

¡Así se hace, Makoto!

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos a la exposición de Kanzaki Makoto —nos da la bienvenida una mujer joven vestida de negro, con el pelo castaño muy corto, los labios pintados de rojo brillante y unos enormes pendientes de aro.

Me echa un breve vistazo, luego otro a Eli, mucho más prolongado de lo estrictamente necesario, después vuelve a mirarme, pestañea y se ruboriza.

Arqueo una ceja. Es mío… o lo era. Me esfuerzo por no mirarla mal, y cuando sus ojos vuelven a centrarse, pestañea de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Nozomi. Nos encanta que tú también formes parte de todo esto.

Sonríe, me entrega un folleto y me lleva a una mesa con bebidas y un refrigerio.

—¿La conoces? Eli frunce el ceño.

Yo digo que no con la cabeza, igualmente desconcertada.

Él encoge los hombros, con aire distraído.

—¿Qué quieres beber?

—Una copa de vino blanco, gracias.

Hace un gesto de contrariedad, pero se muerde la lengua y se dirige al servicio de bar.

—¡Nozomi!

Makoto se acerca presuroso a través de un nutrido grupo de gente.

¡Madre mía! Lleva traje. Tiene buen aspecto y me sonríe. Me abre los brazos, me estrecha con fuerza. Y hago cuanto puedo para no echarme a llorar. Mi amigo, mi único amigo ahora que Anju-chan está fuera. Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Nozomi, me alegro muchísimo de que hayas venido —me susurra al oído, y de pronto se calla, me aparta un poco y me observa.

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Pareces… bueno, rara. Dios mío, ¿has perdido peso?

Parpadeo para no llorar. Él también… no.

—Estoy bien, Makoto. Y muy contenta por ti. Felicidades por la exposición.

Al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara tan familiar, se me quiebra la voz, pero he de guardar la compostura.

—¿Cómo has venido? —pregunta.

—Me ha traído Eli —digo con repentino recelo.

—Ah. —A Makoto le cambia la cara, se le ensombrece el gesto y me suelta—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, pidiendo las bebidas.

Cabeceo en dirección a Eli, y veo que está charlando tranquilamente con alguien en la cola. Cuando dirijo los ojos hacia él, levanta la vista y nos sostenemos la mirada. Y durante ese breve instante me quedo paralizada, contemplando a ese hombre increíblemente guapo que me observa con cierta emoción mal disimulada.

Su expresión ardiente me abrasa por dentro y por un momento ambos nos perdemos en nuestras miradas.

Dios… Ese maravilloso hombre quiere que vuelva con él, y en lo más profundo de mi ser una dulce sensación de felicidad se abre lenta- mente como una campánula al amanecer.

—¡Nozomi! —Makoto me distrae y me siento arrastrada otra vez al aquí y ahora—. Estoy encantado de que hayas venido… Escucha, tengo que avisarte…

De repente, la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo le interrumpe.

—Makoto, la periodista del Osaka Printz ha venido a verte. Vamos. Me dedica una sonrisa cortés.

—¿Has visto cómo tiene exito esto? La fama. —Makoto sonríe de oreja a oreja, y es tan feliz que no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Luego te veo, Nozomi.

Me besa la mejilla y veo cómo se acerca con paso resuelto a una mujer que está al lado de un fotógrafo alto y desgarbado.

Hay obras fotográficas de Makoto por todas partes, algunas de ellas colocadas sobre unos lienzos enormes. Las hay monocromas y en color. Muchos de los paisajes poseen una belleza etérea. Hay una fotografía del lago de Vancouver tomada a primera hora de la tarde, en la que unas nubes rosadas se reflejan en la quietud del agua. Y durante un segundo, me siento transportada por esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Es algo extraordinario.

Eli aparece a mi lado, inspiro profundamente y trago saliva, intentando recuperar parte del equilibrio perdido. Me pasa mi copa de vino blanco.

—¿Está a la altura?

Mi voz tiene un tono más normal. Él me mira desconcertado.

—El vino.

—No. No suele estarlo en este tipo de eventos. El chico tiene bastante talento, ¿verdad?

Eli está contemplando la foto del lago.

—¿Por qué crees que le pedí que te hiciera un retrato? —digo, sin poder evitar un deje de orgullo.

Él, impasible, aparta los ojos de la fotografía y me mira.

—¿Ayase Eli? —El fotógrafo del Osaka Printz se acerca a Eli—. ¿Puedo hacerle una fotografía, señor?

—Claro.

Eli esconde el rictus. Yo doy un paso atrás, pero él me sujeta la mano y me pone a su lado. El fotógrafo nos mira a ambos, incapaz de disimular la sorpresa.

—Gracias, Ayase-san. —Dispara un par de fotos—. ¿Señorita…?

—pregunta.

—Toujou —contesto.

—Gracias, Toujou-san. Y se marcha a toda prisa.

—Busqué en internet fotos tuyas con alguna chica. No hay ninguna.

Por eso Anju-chan creía que eras gay.

Los labios de Eli esbozan una sonrisa.

—Eso explica tu inapropiada pregunta. No. Yo no salgo con chicas, Nozomi… solo contigo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —dice con ojos vehementes, sinceros.

—¿Así que nunca sales por ahí con tus… —miro alrededor inquieta para comprobar que nadie puede oírnos—… sumisas?

—A veces. Pero eso no son citas. De compras, ya sabes.

Encoge los hombros sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Ah, o sea que solo en el cuarto de juegos… su cuarto rojo del dolor y su apartamento. No sé qué sentir ante eso.

—Solo contigo, Nozomi —susurra.

Yo enrojezco y me miro los dedos. A su manera, le importo.

—Este amigo tuyo parece más un fotógrafo de paisajes que de retratos. Vamos a ver.

Me tiende la mano y yo la acepto.

Damos una vuelta, vemos varias obras más, y me fijo en una pareja que me saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa enorme, como si me conocieran. Debe de ser porque estoy con Eli, pero el chico me mira con total descaro. Es extraño.

Damos la vuelta a la esquina y entonces veo por qué la gente me ha estado mirando de esa forma tan rara. En la pared del fondo hay col- gados siete enormes retratos… míos.

Empalidezco de golpe y me los quedo mirando atónita, estupefacta. Yo: haciendo pucheros, riendo, frunciendo el ceño, seria, risueña. Son todos primeros planos enormes, todos en blanco y negro.

¡Vaya! Recuerdo a Makoto trajinando por ahí con la cámara cuando vino a verme un par de veces, y cuando había ido con él para hacer de chófer y de ayudante. Yo creía que eran simples instantáneas. No fotos ingenuamente robadas.

Petrificado, Eli mira fijamente todas las fotografías, una por una.

—Por lo visto no soy el único —musita en tono enigmático, con los labios apretados.

Creo que está enfadado.

—Perdona —dice, y su centelleante mirada gris me deja paralizada momentáneamente.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige al mostrador de recepción.

¿Qué le pasa ahora? Anonadada, le veo charlar animadamente con la señorita de cabello muy corto y carmín rojo. Saca la cartera y entrega una tarjeta de crédito.

Dios mío. Debe de haber comprado una de las fotografías.

—Hola, tú eres la musa. Son unas fotos fantásticas.

Es un chico con una melena rubia y brillante, que me sobresalta.

Noto una mano en el codo: es Eli, ha vuelto.

—Eres un tipo con suerte.

El rubio sonríe a Eli, que le mira con frialdad.

—Pues sí —masculla de mal humor, y me lleva aparte.

—¿Acabas de comprar una de estas?

—¿Una de estas? —replica, sin dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Has comprado más de una? Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Las he comprado todas, Nozomi. No quiero que un desconocido se te coma con los ojos en la intimidad de su casa.

Mi primera reacción es reírme.

—¿Prefieres ser tú? —inquiero.

Se me queda mirando. Mi audacia le ha cogido desprevenido, creo, pero intenta disimular que le hace gracia.

—Francamente, sí.

—Pervertido —le digo, y me muerdo el labio inferior para no sonreír.

Se queda con la boca abierta; ahora es obvio que esto le divierte. Se rasca la barbilla, pensativo.

—Eso no puedo negarlo, Nozomi.

Mueve la cabeza con una mirada más dulce, risueña.

—Me gustaría hablarlo contigo luego, pero he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Suspira, y su expresión se ensombrece al mirarme.

—Lo que me gustaría hacerle a esa lengua tan viperina. Jadeo, sé muy bien a qué se refiere.

—Eres muy grosero.

Intento parecer escandalizada y lo consigo. ¿Es que no conoce límites?

Me sonríe con ironía, y después tuerce el gesto.

-Se te ve muy relajada en esas fotos, Nozomi. Yo no suelo verte-

¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Cambio de tema —sin la menor lógica— de las

bromas a la seriedad.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, e in- spiro profundamente al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

—Yo quiero que te relajes conmigo —susurra. Ha desaparecido cualquier rastro de broma.

Vuelvo a sentir un aleteo de felicidad interior. Pero ¿cómo puede ser esto? Creo que tenemos problemas.

—Si quieres eso, tienes que dejar de intimidarme —replico.

—Tú tienes que aprender a expresarte y a decirme cómo te sientes

—replica a su vez con los ojos centelleantes.

Suspiro.

—Eli, tú me querías sumisa. Ahí está el problema. En la definición de sumisa… me lo dijiste una vez en un correo electrónico.

—Hago una pausa para tratar de recordar las palabras—. Me parece que los sinónimos eran, y cito: «obediente, complaciente, humilde, pasiva, resignada, paciente, dócil, contenida». No debía mirarte. Ni hablarte a menos que me dieras permiso. ¿Qué esperabas? —digo entre dientes.

Continúo, y él frunce aún más el ceño.

—Estar contigo es muy desconcertante. No quieres que te desafíe, pero después te gusta mi «lengua viperina». Exiges obediencia, menos cuando no la quieres, para así poder castigarme. Cuando estoy contigo nunca sé a qué atenerme, sencillamente.

Entorna los ojos.

—Bien expresado, Toujou-san, como siempre. —Su voz es gél- ida—. Venga, vamos a comer.

—Solo hace media hora que hemos llegado.

—Ya has visto las fotos, ya has hablado con el chico.

—Se llama Makoto.

—Has hablado con Makoto… ese hombre que la última vez que le vi intentaba meterte la lengua en la boca a la fuerza cuando estabas borracha y mareada —gruñe.

—Él nunca me ha pegado —le replico.

Eli me mira enfadado, la ira saliéndole por todos los poros.

—Esto es un golpe bajo, Nozomi —me susurra, amenazante.

Me pongo pálida, y Eli, crispado de rabia apenas contenida, se pasa las manos por el pelo. Le sostengo la mirada.

—Te llevo a comer algo. Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte.

Busca a ese chico y despídete.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más, por favor?

—No. Ve… ahora… a despedirte.

Me hierve la sangre y le miro fijamente. Señor Maldito Obseso del Control. La ira es buena. La ira es mejor que los lloriqueos.

Desvío la mirada despacio y recorro la sala en busca de Makoto. Está hablando con un grupo de chicas. Camino hacia él y me alejo de Cincuenta. ¿Solo porque me ha acompañado hasta aquí tengo que hacer lo que me diga? ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

Las jóvenes están embebidas en la conversación de Makoto, en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Una de ellas reprime un gritito cuando me acerco, sin duda me reconoce de los retratos.

—Makoto.

—Nozomi. Perdonadme, chicas.

Makoto les sonríe y me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros. En cierto sentido tiene gracia: Makoto, siempre tan tranquilo y discreto, impresionando a las damas.

—Pareces enfadada —dice.

—Tengo que irme —musito ofuscada.

—Acabas de llegar.

—Ya lo sé, pero Eli tiene que volver. Las fotos son fantásticas, Makoto… eres muy bueno.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Me ha encantado verte.

Me da un abrazo enorme, me coge en volandas y me da una vuelta, de manera que veo a Eli al fondo de la galería. Pone mala cara, y me doy cuenta de que es porque estoy en brazos de Makoto. Así que, con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello. Me parece que Eli está a punto de tener un ataque. Se le oscurecen los ojos hasta un punto bastante siniestro, y se acerca muy despacio hacia nosotros.

—Gracias por avisarme de lo de mis retratos —mascullo.

—Lo siento, Nozomi. Debería habértelo dicho. ¿Te gustan? Su pregunta me deja momentáneamente desconcertada.

—Mmm… no lo sé —contesto con franqueza.

—Bueno, están todos vendidos, así que a alguien le gustan. ¿A que es fantástico? Eres una chica de póster.

Y me abraza más fuerte. Cuando Eli llega me fulmina con la mirada, aunque por suerte Makoto no le ve.

Makoto me suelta.

—No seas tan cara de ver, Nozomi. Ah, Ayase-san, buenas noches.

—Kanzaki-san, realmente impresionante. Lo siento pero no podemos quedarnos, hemos de volver a Akihabara —dice Eli con educada frialdad, enfatizando sutilmente el plural mientras me coge de la mano—. ¿Nozomi?

—Adiós, Makoto. Felicidades otra vez.

Le doy un beso fugaz en la mejilla y, sin que apenas me dé cuenta, Eli me saca a rastras del edificio. Sé que arde de rabia en silencio, pero yo también.

Echa un vistazo arriba y abajo de la calle; luego, de pronto, se dirige hacia la izquierda y me lleva hasta un callejón silencioso, y me empuja bruscamente contra la pared. Me sujeta la cara entre las manos, obligándome a alzar la vista hacia sus ojos fervientes y decididos.

Yo jadeo y su boca se abate sobre la mía. Me besa con violencia. Nuestros dientes chocan un segundo y luego me mete la lengua entre los labios.

El deseo estalla en todo mi cuerpo como en el Cuatro de Julio, y respondo a sus besos con idéntico ardor, entrelazo las manos en su pelo y tiro de él con fuerza. Él gruñe, y ese sonido sordo y sexy del fondo de su garganta reverbera en mi interior, y Eli desliza la mano por mi cuerpo, hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, y sus dedos hurgan en mi piel a través del vestido morado.

Yo vierto toda la angustia y el desengaño de los últimos días en nuestro beso, le ato a mí… y en ese momento de pasión ciega, me doy cuenta de que él hace lo mismo, de que siente lo mismo.

Eli interrumpe el beso, jadeante. Sus ojos hierven de deseo, encendiendo la sangre ya ardiente que palpita por todo mi cuerpo. Tengo la boca entreabierta e intento recuperar un aire precioso, hacer que vuelva a mis pulmones.

—Tú… eres… mía —gruñe, enfatizando cada palabra. Me aparta de un empujón y se dobla con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Por Dios santo, Nozomi.

Yo me apoyo en la pared jadeando e intento controlar la desatada reacción de mi cuerpo, trato de recuperar el equilibrio.

—Lo siento —balbuceo en cuanto recobro el aliento.

—Más te vale. Sé lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Deseas al fotógrafo, Nozomi? Es evidente que él siente algo por ti.

Muevo la cabeza con aire culpable.

—No. Solo es un amigo.

—Durante toda mi vida adulta he intentado evitar cualquier tipo de emoción intensa. Y sin embargo tú… tú me provocas sentimientos que me son totalmente ajenos. Es muy… —arruga la frente, buscando la palabra—… perturbador. A mí me gusta el control, Nozomi, y contigo eso…

—se incorpora, me mira intensamente—… simplemente se evapora.

Hace un gesto vago con la mano, luego se la pasa por el pelo y respira profundamente. Me coge la mano.

—Vamos, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que comer.

 _ **Bien~ eso es todo por hoy, ¿que tal les pareció el capitulo?**_

 _ **Cada vez se irá poniendo más interesante, la relación entre Eli y Nozomi se ira profundizando, ¿Eli reconocerá sus verdaderos sentimientos?**_

 _ **Sin más que decirles, los dejo por hoy, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima actualización n_n**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Ni Love Live ni cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**_

Me lleva a un restaurante pequeño e íntimo.

—Habrá que conformarse con este sitio —refunfuña Eli—.

Tenemos poco tiempo.

A mí el local me parece bien. Sillas de madera, manteles de lino y paredes del mismo color que el cuarto de juegos de Eli —rojo sangre intenso—, con espejitos dorados colocados arbitrariamente, velas blancas y jarroncitos con rosas blancas. Ella Fitzgerald se oye bajito de fondo, cantándole a esa cosa llamada amor. Es muy romántico.

El camarero nos conduce a una mesa para dos en un pequeño reservado, y yo me siento, con aprensión, preguntándome qué va a decir.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le dice Eli al camarero cuando nos sentamos—, así que los dos tomaremos un solomillo al punto, con salsa bearnesa si tienen, con papas fritas y verduras, lo que tenga el chef; y tráigame la carta de vinos.

—Ahora mismo, señor.

El camarero, sorprendido por la fría y tranquila eficiencia de Eli, desaparece. Eli pone su BlackBerry sobre la mesa. Madre mía,

¿es que no puedo escoger?

—¿Y si a mí no me gusta el solomillo? Suspira.

—No empieces, Nozomi.

—No soy una niña pequeña, Eli.

—Pues deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

Es como si me hubiera abofeteado. Le miro y pestañeo. De modo que será así, una conversación agitada, tensa, aunque en un escenario muy romántico, pero sin flores ni corazones, eso seguro.

—¿Soy una niña porque no me gusta el solomillo? —murmuro, in- tentando ocultar que estoy dolida.

—Por ponerme celoso acosta de tu amigo. Es infantil hacer eso. ¿Tan poco te importan los sentimientos de tu amigo como para manipularle de esa manera?

Eli aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina línea,

y frunce el ceño mientras el camarero vuelve con la carta de vinos.

Me ruborizo. No había pensado en eso. Pobre Makoto… Desde luego, no quiero darle esperanzas. De repente me siento avergonzada. Eli tiene parte de razón: fue muy desconsiderado hacer eso. Examina la carta de vinos.

—¿Te gustaría escoger el vino? —pregunta y arquea las cejas, expectante, es la arrogancia personificada.

Sabe que no entiendo nada de vinos.

—Escoge tú —contesto, hosca pero escarmentada.

—Dos copas de Shiraz del valle de Barossa, por favor.

—Esto… ese vino solo lo servimos por botella, señor.

—Pues una botella —espeta Eli.

—Señor —se retira dócilmente, y no le culpo por ello.

Miro ceñuda a Cincuenta. ¿Qué le carcome? Ah, probablemente sea yo, y en algún lugar de lo más profundo de mi mente, la diosa que llevo dentro se alza somnolienta y sonríe. Ha estado durmiendo una temporada.

—Estás muy molesta. Me mira impasible.

—Me pregunto por qué será.

—Bueno, está bien establecer el tono para una charla íntima y sincera sobre el futuro, ¿no te parece?

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Aprieta la boca dibujando una línea firme, pero luego, casi de mala gana, sus labios se curvan hacia arriba y sé que está intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dice.

—Disculpas aceptadas, y me complace informarte de que no he decidido convertirme en vegetariana desde la última vez que comimos.

—Eso es discutible, dado que esa fue la última vez que comiste.

—Ahí esta otra vez esa palabra: «discutible».

—Discutible —dice con buen humor, y su mirada se suaviza. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y vuelve a ponerse serio—. Nozomi, la última vez que hablamos me dejaste. Estoy un poco nervioso. Te he dicho que quiero que vuelvas, y tú has dicho… nada.

Tiene una mirada intensa y expectante, y un candor que me desarma totalmente. ¿Qué demonios digo a eso?

—Te he extrañado… te he extrañado realmente, Eli. Estos últimos días han sido… difíciles.

Trago saliva, y siento crecer un nudo en la garganta al recordar mi desesperada angustia desde que le dejé.

Esta última semana ha sido la peor de mi vida, un dolor casi indescriptible. No se puede comparar con nada. Pero la realidad me golpea y me devuelve a mi sitio.

—No ha cambiado nada. Yo no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea

—digo, forzando a las palabras a pasar a través del nudo de mi garganta.

—Tú eres lo que yo quiero que seas —dice en voz baja y enfática.

—No, Eli, no lo soy.

—Estás enfadada por lo que pasó la última vez. Me porté como un idiota. Y tú… tú también. ¿Por qué no usaste la palabra de seguridad, Nozomi?

Su tono ha cambiado, ahora es acusador.

¿Qué? Vaya… cambio de rumbo.

—Contéstame.

—No lo sé. Estaba abrumada. Intenté ser lo que tú querías que fuera, intenté soportar el dolor, y se me fue de la cabeza. ¿Sabes…?, lo olvidé

—susurro, avergonzada, y encojo los hombros a modo de disculpa.

Quizá podríamos habernos evitado todo este drama.

—¡Lo olvidaste! —me suelta horrorizado, se agarra a los lados de la mesa y me mira fijamente.

Yo me marchito bajo esa mirada. ¡Maldita sea! Vuelve a estar furioso. La diosa que llevo dentro también me observa. ¿Ves dónde te has metido tú solita?

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? —dice ahora en voz baja—. ¿Podré confiar alguna vez?

Llega el camarero con nuestro vino y nosotros seguimos mirándonos, ojos azules a verdes. Ambos llenos de reproches no expresados, mientras el camarero saca el corcho con innecesaria ceremonia y sirve un poco de vino en la copa de Eli.

Automáticamente, Eli la coge y bebe un sorbo.

—Está bien —dice cortante.

El camarero nos llena las copas con cuidado, deja la botella en la mesa y se retira a toda prisa. Eli no ha apartado la vista de mí en todo el rato. Yo soy la primera en rendirme, rompo el contacto visual, levanto mi copa y bebo un buen trago. Sin saborearlo apenas.

—Lo siento —murmuro.

De pronto me siento estúpida. Le dejé porque creía que éramos in- compatibles, pero ¿me está diciendo que podría haberle parado?

—¿Qué sientes?

—No haber usado la palabra de seguridad. Él cierra los ojos, parece aliviado.

—Podríamos habernos evitado todo este sufrimiento —musita.

—Parece que tú estás bien. Más que bien. Pareces tú.

—Las apariencias engañan —dice en voz baja—. Estoy de todo menos bien. Tengo la sensación de que el sol se ha puesto y no ha salido durante cinco días, Nozomi. Vivo en una noche perpetua.

Me quita la respiración oír que lo reconoce. Oh, Dios, como yo.

—Me dijiste que nunca te irías, pero en cuanto la cosa se pone dura, coges la puerta y te vas.

—¿Cuándo dije que nunca me iría?

—En sueños. Creo que fue la cosa más reconfortante que he oído en mucho

tiempo, Nozomi. Y me sentí relajado.

Se me encoge el corazón y cojo la copa de vino.

—Dijiste que me querías —susurra—. ¿Eso pertenece ya al pasado?

—dice en voz baja, cargada de ansiedad.

—No, Eli, no.

Se le ve tan vulnerable al exhalar…

—Bien —murmura.

Esa revelación me deja atónita. Ha cambiado de opinión. Antes, cuando le decía que le quería, se quedaba horrorizado. El camarero vuelve. Nos coloca rápidamente los platos delante y se esfuma de inmediato.

Dios mío. Comida.

—Come —ordena Eli.

En el fondo estoy hambrienta, pero ahora mismo tengo un nudo en el estómago. Estar sentada frente al único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, hablando de nuestro incierto futuro, no favorece un apetito salud- able. Miro mi comida con recelo.

—Que Dios me ayude, Nozomi; si no comes, te tumbaré encima de mis rodillas aquí en este restaurante, y no tendrá nada que ver con mi gratificación sexual.

¡Come!

No te sulfures, Ayase. Mi subconsciente me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Ella está totalmente de acuerdo con Cincuenta Sombras.

—Vale, comeré. Calma los picores de tu mano suelta, por favor.

Él no sonríe y sigue observándome. Yo cojo de mala gana el cuchillo y el tenedor y corto el solomillo. Oh, está tan bueno que se deshace en la boca. Tengo hambre, hambre de verdad. Mastico y él se re- laja de forma evidente.

Cenamos en silencio. La música ha cambiado. Se oye de fondo una suave voz de mujer, y sus palabras son el eco de mis pensamientos. Desde que él entró en mi vida, ya nunca seré la misma.

Miro a Cincuenta. Está comiendo y mirándome. Hambre, anhelo, ansiedad, combinados en una mirada ardiente.

— ¿Sabes quién canta? —pregunto, intentando mantener una conversación normal.

Eli se para y escucha.

—No… pero sea quien sea es buena.

—A mí también me gusta.

Finalmente, esboza su enigmática sonrisa privada. ¿Qué está planeando?

—¿Qué? —pregunto. Él menea la cabeza.

—Come —dice gentilmente.

Me he comido la mitad del plato. No puedo más. ¿Cómo podría negociarlo?

—No puedo más. ¿He comido bastante para el señor?

Él me observa impasible sin contestar, y consulta su reloj.

—De verdad que estoy llena —añado, y bebo un sorbo del delicioso vino.

—Ya tenemos que irnos enseguida. Nico está aquí, y mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para ir a trabajar.

—Tú también.

—Yo funciono habiendo dormido mucho menos que tú, Nozomi.

Al menos has comido algo.

—¿Volveremos con el Charlie Tango?

—No, creo que me tomaré una copa. Nico nos recogerá.

Además, así al menos te tendré en el coche para mí solo durante unas horas.

¿Qué podemos hacer aparte de hablar?

Oh, ese es su plan.

Eli llama al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, luego coge su BlackBerry y hace una llamada.

—Estamos en Le Picotin, Tercera Avenida Sudoeste. Y cuelga. Sigue siendo muy cortante por teléfono.

—Eres muy cortante con Nico-san; de hecho, con la mayoría de la gente.

—Simplemente voy directo al grano, Nozomi.

—Esta noche no has ido al grano. No ha cambiado nada, Eli.

—Tengo que hacerte una proposición.

—Esto empezó con una proposición.

—Una proposición diferente.

Vuelve el camarero, y Eli le entrega su tarjeta de crédito sin mirar la cuenta. Me analiza con la mirada mientras el camarero pasa la tarjeta. Su teléfono vibra una vez, y él lo observa detenidamente.

¿Tiene una proposición? ¿Y ahora qué? Me vienen a la mente un par de posibilidades: un secuestro, trabajar para él. No, nada tiene sentido. Eli acaba de pagar.

—Vamos. Nico está fuera.

Nos levantamos y me coge la mano.

—No quiero perderte, Nozomi.

Me besa los nudillos con cariño, y la caricia de sus labios en mi piel reverbera en todo mi cuerpo.

El Audi espera fuera. Eli me abre la puerta. Subo y me hundo en la piel suntuosa. Él se dirige al asiento del conductor, Nico-san sale del coche y hablan un momento. Eso no es habitual en ellos. Estoy intrigada. ¿De qué hablan? Al cabo de un momento suben los dos y observo a Eli, que luce su expresión impasible y mira al frente.

Me concedo un momento para examinar su perfil: nariz recta, labios carnosos y perfilados, el pelo que le cae deliciosamente sobre la frente. Seguro que este hombre divino no es para mí.

Una música suave inunda la parte de atrás del coche, una espectacular pieza orquestal que no conozco, y Nico-san se incorpora al escaso tráfico en dirección a la interestata Akihabara.

Eli se gira para mirarme.

—Como iba diciendo, Nozomi, tengo que hacerte una proposición. Miro de reojo a Nico-san, nerviosa.

—Nico-san no te oye —asegura Eli.

—¿Cómo?

—Nico —le llama Eli.

Nico-san no contesta. Vuelve a llamarle, y sigue sin responder.

Eli se inclina y le da un golpecito en el hombro. Nico-san se quita un tapón del oído que yo no había visto.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Gracias, Nico. No pasa nada; sigue escuchando.

—Señor.

—¿Estás contenta? Está escuchando su iPod. Puccini. Olvida que está presente. Como yo.

—¿Tú le has pedido expresamente que lo hiciera?

—Sí.

Ah.

—Vale. ¿Tu propuesta?

De repente, Eli adopta una actitud decidida y profesional.

Dios… Vamos a negociar un pacto. Yo escucho atentamente.

—Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa. ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa, sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

—¿Sexo pervertido? —levanto la voz.

—Sexo pervertido.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Miro nerviosa a Nico.

—Bueno, pues sí. Contesta —dice tranquilamente.

Me ruborizo. La diosa que llevo dentro está ahora inclinada de rodillas ante mí, con las manos unidas en un gesto de súplica.

—A mí me gusta tu perversión sexual —susurro.

—Eso pensaba. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

No poder tocarte. Que disfrutes con mi dolor, los azotes con el cinturón…

—La amenaza de un castigo cruel e inusual.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Bueno, tienes todas esas varas y fustas y esas cosas en tu cuarto de juegos, que me dan un miedo espantoso. No quiero que uses eso conmigo.

—Vale, o sea que nada de fustas ni varas… ni tampoco cinturones

—dice sardónico.

Yo le observo desconcertada.

—¿Estás intentando redefinir los límites de la dureza?

—En absoluto. Solo intento entenderte, tener una idea más clara de lo que te gusta o no.

—Fundamentalmente, Eli, lo que me cuesta más aceptar es que disfrutes haciéndome daño. Y pensar que lo harás porque he traspasado determinada línea arbitraria.

—Pero no es arbitraria, hay una lista de normas escritas.

—Yo no quiero una lista de normas.

—¿Ninguna?

—Nada de normas.

Niego con la cabeza, pero estoy muy asustada. ¿Qué pretende con esto?

—Pero ¿no te importa si te doy unos azotes?

—¿Unos azotes con qué?

—Con esto. Levanta la mano.

Me siento avergonzada e incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Sobre todo con esas bolas de plata… Gracias a Dios que está oscuro; al recordar aquella noche me arde la cara y se me quiebra la voz. Sí… hazlo otra vez.

Él me sonríe.

—Sí, aquello estuvo bien.

—Más que bien —musito.

—O sea que eres capaz de soportar cierto grado de dolor. Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, supongo.

¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Mi nivel de ansiedad ha subido varios grados en la escala de Richter.

Él se acaricia el mentón, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Nozomi, quiero volver a empezar. Pasar por la fase vainilla y luego, cuando confíes más en mí y yo confíe en que tú serás sincera y te comunicarás conmigo, quizá podamos ir a más y hacer algunas de las cosas que a mí me gusta hacer.

Yo le miro con la boca abierta y la mente totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que se ha quedado colgado. Creo que está angustiado, pero no puedo verle bien, porque estamos sumidos en la noche. Y al final se me ocurre… eso es.

Él desea la luz, pero ¿puedo pedirle que haga esto por mí? ¿Y es que acaso a mí no me gusta la oscuridad? Cierta oscuridad, en ciertos momentos. Recuerdos de la noche de Thomas Tallis vagan sugerentes por mi mente.

—¿Y los castigos?

—Nada de castigos —Niega con la cabeza—. Ni uno.

—¿Y las normas?

—Nada de normas.

—¿Ninguna? Pero tú necesitas ciertas cosas.

—Te necesito más a ti, Nozomi. Estos últimos días han sido infernales. Todos mis instintos me dicen que te deje marchar, que no te merezco.

»Esas fotos que te hizo ese chico… comprendo cómo te ve. Estás tan guapa y se te ve tan relajada… No es que ahora no estés preciosa, pero estás aquí sentada y veo tu dolor. Es duro saber que he sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir así.

»Pero yo soy un hombre egoísta. Te deseé desde que apareciste en mi despacho. Eres exquisita, sincera, cálida, fuerte, lista, seductoramente inocente; la lista es infinita. Me tienes cautivado. Te deseo, e imaginar que te posea otro es como si un cuchillo hurgara en mi alma oscura.

Se me seca la boca. Dios… Si esto no es una declaración de amor, no sé qué es. Y las palabras surgen a borbotones de mi boca, como de una presa que revienta.

—Eli, ¿por qué piensas que tienes un alma oscura? Yo nunca lo diría. Triste quizá, pero eres un buen hombre. Lo noto… eres generoso, eres amable, y nunca me has mentido. Y yo no lo he intentado real- mente en serio.

»El sábado pasado fue una terrible conmoción para todo mi ser. Fue como si sonara la alarma y despertara: me di cuenta de que hasta entonces tú habías sido condescendiente conmigo y de que yo no podía ser la persona que tú querías que fuera. Luego, después de marcharme, caí en la cuenta de que el daño que me habías infligido no era tan malo como el dolor de perderte. Yo quiero complacerte, pero es duro.

—Tú me complaces siempre —susurra—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Nunca sé qué estás pensando. A veces te cierras tanto… como una isla. Me intimidas. Por eso me callo. No sé de qué humor vas a estar. Pasas del negro al blanco y de nuevo al negro en una fracción de segundo. Eso me confunde, y no me dejas tocarte, y yo tengo un inmenso deseo de demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Él me mira en la oscuridad y parpadea, con recelo creo, y ya no soy capaz de contenerme más. Me desabrocho el cinturón y me coloco en su regazo, por sorpresa, y le cojo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Te quiero, Ayase Eli. Y tú estás dispuesto a hacer todo esto por mí. Soy yo quien no lo merece, y lo único que lamento es no poder hacer todas esas cosas por ti. A lo mejor, con el tiempo… pero sí, acepto tu proposición. ¿Dónde firmo?

Él desliza sus brazos a mi alrededor y me estrecha contra sí.

—Oh, Nozomi —gime, y hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

Permanecemos sentados, abrazándonos mutuamente, escuchando la música del coche… una pieza de piano relajante… reflejo de nuestros sentimientos, la dulce calma después de la tormenta. Me acurruco en sus brazos, apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

—Que me toques es un límite infranqueable para mí, Nozomi

—murmura.

—Lo sé. Me gustaría entender por qué.

Al cabo de un momento, suspira y dice en voz baja:

—Tuve una infancia espantosa. Uno de los tipos de la puta adicta al crack… —Se le quiebra la voz, y su cuerpo se tensa al recordar algún terror inimaginable—. No puedo recordar aquello —susurra, estremeciéndose.

De pronto se me encoge el corazón al recordar esas horribles marcas de quemaduras que tiene en la piel. Oh, Eli. Me abrazo a su cuello con más fuerza.

—¿Te maltrataba? ¿Tu madre? —le digo con voz queda y preñada de lágrimas.

—No, que yo recuerde. No se ocupaba de mí. No me protegía de su tipo. —Resopla—. Creo que era yo quien la cuidaba a ella. Cuando al final consiguió matarse, pasaron cuatro días hasta que alguien avisó y nos encontraron… eso lo recuerdo.

No puedo evitar un gemido de horror. Cielo santo… Siento la bilis subirme a la garganta.

—Eso es espantoso, terrible —susurro.

—Cincuenta sombras —murmura.

Aprieto los labios contra su cuello, buscando y ofreciendo consuelo, mientras imagino a un niño de ojos azules, sucio y solo, junto al cuerpo de su madre muerta.

Oh, Eli. Aspiro su aroma. Huele divinamente, es mi fragancia favorita en el mundo entero. Él tensa los brazos a mi alrededor y besa mi cabello, y yo me quedo sentada y envuelta en su abrazo mientras Nico-san nos conduce a través de la noche.

Cuando me despierto, estamos cruzando Akihabara.

—Eh —dice Eli en voz baja.

—Perdona —balbuceo mientras me incorporo, parpadeo y me desperezo, aún en sus brazos, sobre su regazo.

—Estaría eternamente mirando cómo duermes, Nozomi.

—¿He dicho algo?

—No. Casi hemos llegado a tu casa.

—Oh, ¿no vamos a la tuya?

—No.

Enderezo la espalda y le miro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Oh —digo con un mohín.

—¿Por qué, tenías algo en mente?

Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, puede… Se echa a reír.

—Nozomi, no pienso volver a tocarte, no hasta que me lo supliques.

—¡Qué!

—Así empezarás a comunicarte conmigo. La próxima vez que hagamos el amor, tendrás que decirme exactamente qué quieres, con todo detalle.

—Oh.

Me aparta de su regazo en cuanto Nico-san aparca delante de mi apartamento. Eli baja de un salto y me abre la puerta del coche.

—Tengo una cosa para ti.

Se dirige a la parte de atrás del coche, abre el maletero y saca un gran paquete de regalo. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ábrelo cuando estés dentro.

—¿No vas a pasar?

—No, Nozomi.

—¿Y cuándo te veré?

—Mañana.

—Mi jefe quiere que salga a tomar una copa con él mañana. Eli endurece el gesto.

—¿Eso quiere?

Su voz está impregnada de una amenaza latente.

—Para celebrar mi primera semana —añado enseguida.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Podría pasar a recogerte por allí.

—Vale… Te mandaré un correo o un mensaje.

—Bien.

Me acompaña hasta la entrada del vestíbulo y espera mientras saco las llaves del bolso. Cuando abro la puerta, se inclina, me coge la bar- billa y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Deja la boca suspendida sobre la mía, cierra los ojos y dibuja un reguero de besos desde el rabillo de un ojo hasta la comisura de mi boca.

Siento que mis entrañas se abren y se derriten, y se me escapa un leve quejido.

—Hasta mañana —musita él.

—Buenas noches, Eli. Percibo el anhelo en mi voz. Él sonríe.

—Entra —ordena.

Yo cruzo el vestíbulo cargada con el misterioso paquete.

—Hasta luego, nena —dice, luego se da la vuelta con su elegancia natural y vuelve al coche.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, abro la caja del regalo y descubro mi portátil MacBook Pro, el BlackBerry y otra caja rectangular. ¿Qué es esto? Desenvuelvo el papel de plata. Dentro hay un estuche de piel negra alargado.

Lo abro y es un iPad. Madre mía… un iPad. Sobre la pantalla hay una tarjeta blanca con un mensaje escrito a mano por Eli:

 **Nozomi… esto es para ti. Sé lo que quieres oír.**

 **La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí. Eli**

Tengo una recopilación grabada por Ayase Eli en forma de iPad de última generación. Meneo la cabeza con disgusto por el despilfarro, pero en el fondo me encanta. Jack tiene uno en la oficina, así que sé cómo funciona.

Lo enciendo y, cuando aparece la imagen del escritorio, reprimo un grito: una pequeña maqueta de planeador. Dios. Es el Blanik L23 que le regalé, montado en una peana de vidrio, sobre lo que creo que es el es- critorio del estudio de Eli. Me quedo boquiabierta.

¡Lo montó! Lo montó de verdad. Ahora recuerdo que lo mencionó en la nota de las flores. Me flaquean las piernas, y en este instante sé que ha pensado mucho en ese regalo.

Deslizo la flecha de la parte inferior de la pantalla para desblo- quearla y vuelvo a ahogar un gemido. El fondo de pantalla es una foto de Eli y de mí en el entoldado de la fiesta de mi graduación. Es la que publicó el Akihabara Times. Eli está tan guapo que no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. ¡Sí, y es mío!

Doy un golpecito con el dedo y la imagen de pantalla cambia, y aparecen varias nuevas. Una aplicación Kindle, iBooks, Words… lo que sea todo eso.

Por Dios. ¿ La Biblioteca Británica? Pulso el icono y aparece un menú: COLECCIÓN HISTÓRICA. Me desplazo hacia abajo y selec- ciono NOVELAS DE LOS SIGLOS XVIII Y XIX. Otro menú. Presiono en el título: EL AMERICANO DE HENRY JAMES. Se abre una nueva ventana, que me ofrece una copia del libro escaneada para lectura. Cielo santo… ¡es una primera edición, publicada en 1879, y la tengo en mi iPad! Me ha comprado la Biblioteca Británica, y solo he de darle a un botón.

Salgo rápidamente, sabiendo que soy capaz de perderme en esta ap- licación eternamente. Localizo una aplicación de «buena alimentación» que hace que ponga los ojos en blanco y sonría al mismo tiempo, otra de noticias, una del tiempo, pero él en su nota hablaba de música. Vuelvo a

la pantalla principal, pulso el icono de iPod y aparece una lista de títu- los. Voy pasando las canciones y la selección me hace sonreír. Thomas Tallis… me costará olvidarme de eso. Al fin y al cabo la oí dos veces, mientras me azotaba y me follaba.

«Witchcraft.» Mi sonrisa se expande… bailando alrededor del gran salón. La pieza de Bach de Marcello… Oh, no, eso es demasiado triste para mi estado de ánimo actual. Mmm. Jeff Buckley… sí, he oído hablar de él. Snow Patrol, mi grupo favorito, y una canción titulada «Principles of Lust» de Enigma. Típico de Eli. Sonrío. Otra llamada «Posses- sion»… oh, sí, muy Cincuenta Sombras. Y unas cuantas más que no conozco.

Selecciono una canción que me llama la atención, y le doy al play. Se titula «Try» de Nelly Furtado. Ella empieza a cantar, y su voz es como un pañuelo de seda que se enrolla a mi alrededor y me envuelve. Me tumbo en la cama.

¿Esto significa que Eli va a intentarlo? ¿Intentará esta relación nueva? Me embebo de la letra mirando al techo, intentando entender este giro. Él me extrañó. Yo le extrañé. Debe de sentir algo por mí. A la fuerza. Este iPad, estas canciones, estas aplicaciones… lo nuestro le im- porta. Le importa de verdad. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

Termina la canción y tengo los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas. Rápida- mente selecciono otra: «The Scientist» de Coldplay, uno de los grupos preferidos de Anju-chan. Conozco el tema, pero nunca he escuchado la letra de verdad. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las palabras me inunden y me invadan.

Empiezan a brotar las lágrimas. No puedo contenerlas. Si esto no es una disculpa, ¿qué es? Oh, Eli.

¿O es una invitación? ¿Contestará a mis preguntas? ¿Estoy sacando demasiadas conclusiones de esto? Probablemente, esté sacando demasia- das conclusiones de esto.

Me enjugo las lágrimas. Tengo que mandarle un e-mail para darle las gracias. Salto de la cama para coger el cacharro.

Coldplay sigue sonando, mientras me siento en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. El Mac se enciende y me conecto.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 9 de junio de 2016 23:56 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: IPAD**

Me has hecho llorar otra vez. Me encanta el iPad.

Me encantan las canciones.

Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica. Te quiero.

Gracias. Buenas noches.

Nozomi xx

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 00:03 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: iPad**

Me encanta que te guste. Yo también me he comprado uno. Ahora, si estuviera allí, te secaría las lágrimas a besos.

Pero no estoy… así que vete a dormir. Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír… siempre tan dominante, siempre tan Eli. ¿Esto cambiará, también? Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que espero que no. Me gusta tal cual es —autoritario—, mientras yo pueda enfrentarme sin miedo al castigo.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 00:07 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Señor Gruñón**

Suenas igual de dominante que siempre, posiblemente tenso y prob- ablemente malhumorado, Ayase-san.

Yo sé algo que podría aliviar eso. Pero es verdad que no estás aquí… no me dejarías quedarme y esperas que te suplique…

Sueña con ello, señor. Nozomi xx

P.D.: Veo que también has incluido la versión de Stalker's Anthem de «Every Breath You Take». Disfruto mucho de tu sentido del humor, pero ¿lo sabe el doctor Shin?

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 00:10 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Tranquilidad tipo zen**

Mi queridísima Toujou-san:

En las relaciones vainilla también hay azotes, ¿sabes? Normalmente consentidos y en un contexto sexual… pero yo estaría muy contento de hacer una excepción con usted.

Te tranquilizará saber que el doctor Shin también disfruta con mi sentido del humor.

Ahora, por favor, vete a dormir; si no, mañana no servirás para nada.

Por cierto… suplicarás, créeme. Y lo estoy deseando.

Ayase Eli

Presidente tenso de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 00:12 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Buenas noches, dulces sueños**

Bueno, ya que lo has pedido con tanta amabilidad, y como me en- canta tu deliciosa amenaza, me acurrucaré con el iPad que me has dado con tanto cariño y me quedaré dormida ojeando la Biblioteca Británica, escuchando la música que habla por ti.

Nozomi xx

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 00:15 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Una petición más**

Sueña conmigo. x

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

¿Soñar contigo, Ayase Eli? Siempre.

Me pongo rápidamente el pijama, me cepillo los dientes y me meto en la cama. Me pongo los auriculares, saco el globo deshinchado del Charlie Tango de debajo de la almohada y me abrazo a él.

Estoy radiante de alegría, y mi boca entreabierta dibuja una sonrisa enorme y bobalicona. Cómo cambia todo en un día. ¿Cómo voy a poder dormir?

Jose González empieza a cantar una melodía cadenciosa con un hipnótico acorde de guitarra, y me sumerjo lentamente en el sueño, maravillada de que el mundo se haya arreglado en una noche, y preguntándome vagamente si debería hacer una lista de temas para Eli.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Ni Love Live ni Cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños**_

Lo único bueno de estar sin coche es que, en el autobús que me lleva al trabajo, puedo enchufar los auriculares al iPad que llevo en el bolso y escuchar todas las maravillosas piezas que Eli me ha grabado. Cuando llego a la oficina, tengo una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Jack levanta los ojos hacia mí, atónito.

—Buenos días, Nozomi. Estás… radiante.

Su comentario me sonroja. ¡Qué inapropiado!

—He dormido bien, gracias, Jack. Buenos días.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Puedes leer esto por mí y redactarme los informes correspondientes para la hora de comer, por favor? —Me entrega cuatro manuscritos. Ante mi gesto de horror, añade—: Solo los primeros capítulos.

—Claro.

Sonrío aliviada, y él me responde con una gran sonrisa.

Conecto el ordenador para empezar a trabajar, mientras me termino el café con leche y me como un plátano. Hay un correo electrónico de Eli.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 08:05 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Ayúdame…**

Espero que hayas desayunado. Te eché en falta anoche.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 08:33 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Libros viejos…**

Estoy comiéndome un plátano mientras tecleo. Llevaba varios días sin desayunar, de manera que supone un paso adelante. Me encanta la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica… he empezado a releer Robinson Crusoe… y, naturalmente, te quiero.

Ahora déjame en paz: intento trabajar.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 08:36 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¿Eso es lo único que has comido?**

Puedes esforzarte más. Necesitarás energía para suplicar.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 08:39 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Pesado**

Ayase-san, intento trabajar para ganarme la vida… y es usted quien suplicará.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 08:36 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¡Vamos!**

Vaya, Toujou-san, me encantan los desafíos… Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Estoy sentada frente a la pantalla sonriendo como una idiota. Pero tengo que leer esos capítulos para Jack y escribir informes sobre todos ellos. Coloco los manuscritos sobre mi mesa y empiezo.

A la hora de comer voy a la tienda a buscar un bocadillo de pastrami mientras escucho la lista de temas de mi iPad. El primero es de Nitin Sawhney, una pieza tradicional titulada «Homelands»… es buena. El Ayase-san tiene un gusto musical ecléctico. Vuelvo hacia atrás y es- cucho una pieza clásica: «Fantasía sobre un tema de Thomas Tallis», de

Ralph Vaughan Williams. Oh, Cincuenta tiene sentido del humor, y le quiero por eso. ¿Se me borrará esta estúpida sonrisa de la cara alguna vez?

La tarde pasa lentamente. En un momento de inactividad, decido es- cribirle un correo a Eli.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 16:05 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Aburrida…**

Estoy mano sobre mano.

¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 16:15 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Tus manos**

Deberías venir a trabajar conmigo. No estarías mano sobre mano.

Estoy seguro de que yo podría darles mejor uso. De hecho, se me ocurren varias opciones…

Yo estoy con fusiones y adquisiciones rutinarias. Todo es muy árido.

Tus correos electrónicos en SIP se monitorizan.

Ayase Eli

Presidente distraído de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Oh, Dios. No tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe él? Observo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, reviso rápidamente los e-mails que he en- viado y los voy borrando.

A las cinco y media en punto, Jack se acerca a mi mesa. Lleva un atuendo informal de viernes, es decir, unos tejanos y una camisa negra.

—¿Una copa, Nozomi? Solemos ir a tomar una rápida al bar de enfrente.

—¿Solemos…? —pregunto, esperanzada.

—Sí, vamos casi todos… ¿vienes?

Por alguna razón desconocida, que no quiero analizar demasiado a fondo, me invade una sensación de alivio.

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo se llama el bar?

—Fifty's.

—Me tomas el pelo. Me mira extrañado.

—No. ¿Tiene algún significado para ti?

—No, perdona. Nos vemos ahora allí.

—¿Qué te apetecerá beber?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

—Muy bien.

Voy al baño y le mando un e-mail a Eli desde la BlackBerry.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 17:36**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Encajarás perfectamente**

Vamos a ir a un bar que se llama Fifty's.

Para mí esto es una mina inagotable de bromas y risas. Tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme allí contigo, Ayase-san.

Nozomi xx

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 17:38**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Riesgos**

Las minas son muy, muy peligrosas. Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 17:40**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: ¿Riesgos?**

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 10 de junio de 2016 17:42**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Simplemente…**

Era un comentario, Toujou-san.

Hasta pronto.

Más pronto que tarde, nena.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Me miro en el espejo. Cómo puede cambiar todo en un día. Tengo más color en las mejillas y me brillan los ojos. Es el efecto Ayase Eli. Discutir un poco con él por e-mail provoca eso en una chica. Sonrío ante mi imagen y me aliso la camisa azul claro… la que Nico-san compró para mí. Llevo también mis vaqueros favoritos. La mayoría de las mujeres de la oficina llevan tejanos o faldas anchas. Tendré que invertir también en un par de faldas anchas. Puede que lo haga este fin de sem- ana e ingrese el talón que Eli me dio por Wanda, mi escarabajo

Cuando salgo del edificio, oigo que gritan mi nombre

-¿Toujou-san?

Me vuelvo, sorprendida y una chica joven con la piel de cenicienta se me acerca con cautela. Parece un fantasma…. Tan palida y extrañamente inexpresiva.

-¿Toujou Nozomi? – repite y sus facciones permanecen estaticas aunque este hablando.

-¿si?

Se para en la acera y se me queda mirando como a un metro de distancia y yo, totalmente inmóvil, le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?

-¿puedo ayudarte?- pregunto

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-No… solo quería verte.

Habla con una voz muy baja inquietante. Y tiene un pelp oscuro como el mio, que contrasta radicalmente con su piel blanca. Sus ojos

castaños, color whisky, pero inexpresivos. No hay la menor chispa de vida en ellos. La tristeza aparece grabada en su precioso y pálido rostro.

—Lo siento… pero estoy en desventaja —le digo educadamente, in- tentando ignorar el escalofrío de advertencia que me sube por la columna vertebral.

La miro de cerca, y tiene un aspecto raro, descuidado y desvalido. La ropa que lleva le va dos tallas grande, incluida la gabardina de marca.

Se echa a reír, con un sonido extraño y discordante que incrementa mi ansiedad.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta con tristeza. Mi ansiedad se convierte en miedo.

—Perdona… ¿quién eres?

—¿Yo? No soy nadie.

Levanta un brazo para pasarse la mano por la melena que le llega al hombro, y al hacerlo se le levanta la manga de la gabardina y se le ve un sucio vendaje alrededor de la muñeca.

Dios…

—Que tenga un buen día, Toujou-san.

Da media vuelta y sube andando la calle mientras yo me quedo clavada en el sitio. Veo cómo su delgada silueta desaparece de mi vista, perdiéndose entre los trabajadores que salen en masa de sus despachos.

¿De qué iba eso?

Confusa, cruzo la calle hasta el bar, intentando asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, mientras mi subconsciente levanta su fea cabeza y me dice entre dientes: Ella tiene algo que ver con Eli.

El Fifty's es un bar impersonal y cavernoso, con banderines y pósters de béisbol colgados en las paredes. Jack está en la barra con El- izabeth y Courtney, la otra ayudante editorial, dos tipos de contabilidad y Claire, de recepción, con sus característicos aros de plata.

—¡Hola, Nozomi!

Jack me pasa una botella de Bud.

—Salud… gracias —murmuro, afectada todavía por mi encuentro con la Chica Fantasma.

—Salud.

Chocamos las botellas y él sigue conversando con Elizabeth. Claire me sonríe con simpatía.

—¿Cómo te ha ido tu primera semana? —pregunta.

—Bien, gracias. Todo el mundo ha sido muy amable.

—Hoy se te ve mucho más contenta.

—Es viernes —balbuceo enseguida—. ¿Y tú, tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Mi táctica de distracción patentada funciona, estoy salvada. Resulta que Claire tiene seis hermanos y se va a Tacoma a una gran reunión familiar. Se muestra bastante locuaz y me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con ninguna mujer de mi edad desde que Anju-chan se fue a Barbados.

Con aire distraído, me pregunto cómo estará Anju-chan… y Eren-Kun. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a Eli si ha sabido algo de ellos. Ah, y Maki-kun, el hermano de Anju-chan, volverá el martes que viene, y se instalará en nuestro apartamento. No creo que a Eli le guste demasiado eso. Mi encuentro de antes con la extraña Chica Fantasma va desapareciendo de mi mente.

Mientras charlo con Claire, Elizabeth me pasa otra cerveza.

—Gracias —le sonrío.

Resulta muy fácil charlar con Claire —se nota que le gusta hablar—, y me bebo una tercera cerveza sin darme cuenta, cortesía de uno de los chicos de contabilidad.

Cuando Elizabeth y Courtney se van, Jack se viene con Claire y con- migo. ¿Dónde está Eli? Uno de los tipos de contabilidad se pone a hablar con Claire.

—Nozomi, ¿crees que tomaste una buena decisión viniendo a trabajar con nosotros?

Jack habla en un tono suave y está un poco demasiado cerca. Pero he notado que tiene tendencia a hacer eso con todo el mundo, incluso en la oficina.

—Esta semana he estado muy a gusto, gracias, Jack. Sí, creo que tomé la decisión correcta.

—Eres una chica muy lista, Nozomi. Llegarás lejos. Me ruborizo.

—Gracias —mascullo, porque no sé qué más decir.

—¿Vives lejos?

—No muy lejos.—Sonriendo, se acerca aún más y se apoya en la barra, casi acorralándome—. ¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?

—Bueno… eh…

Le siento antes de verle. Es como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sintonizado con el hecho de su presencia. Se relaja y se despierta a la vez, una dualidad interior y rara… y noto esa extraña corriente eléctrica.

Eli me pasa el brazo alrededor del hombro como una muestra de afecto aparentemente relajada, pero yo sé que no es así. Está reclamando un derecho, y en esta ocasión, es muy bien recibido. Me besa suavemente el pelo.

—Hola, nena —murmura.

Al sentir su brazo que me rodea no puedo evitar sentir alivio, y excitación. Me acerca hacia sí, y yo levanto la vista para mirarle mientras él observa a Jack, impasible. Entonces se gira hacia mí y me dedica una media sonrisa fugaz, seguida de un beso rápido. Lleva una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca desabrochada. Está para comérselo.

Jack se aparta, incómodo.

—Jack, este es Eli —balbuceo en tono de disculpa. ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando?—. Eli, Jack.

—Yo soy el novio —dice Eli con una sonrisita fría que no alcanza a sus ojos, mientras le estrecha la mano a Jack.

Yo levanto la vista hacia mi jefe, que está evaluando mentalmente al magnífico espécimen varonil que tiene delante.

—Yo soy el jefe —replica Jack, arrogante—. Nozomi me habló de un ex novio.

Ay, Dios. No te conviene jugar a este juego con Cincuenta.

—Bueno, ya no soy un ex —responde Eli tranquilamente—. Vamos, nena, hemos de irnos.

—Por favor, quedense a tomar una copa con nosotros —dice Jack con amabilidad.

No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómodo esto? Miro de reojo a Claire, que, naturalmente, contempla a Eli con la boca abierta y franco deleite carnal. ¿Cuándo dejará de preocuparme el efecto que provoca en otras mujeres?

—Tenemos planes —apunta Eli con su sonrisa enigmática.

¿Ah, sí? Y un escalofrío de expectación recorre mi cuerpo.

—Quizá en otra ocasión —añade—. Vamos —me dice cogiéndome la mano.

—Hasta el lunes.

Sonrío a Jack, a Claire y al tipo de contabilidad, tratando de ignorar el gesto de disgusto de Jack, y salgo por la puerta detrás de Eli.

Nico-san está al volante del Audi, que espera junto a la acera.

—¿Por qué me ha parecido eso un concurso de a ver quién orina más lejos? —le pregunto a Eli cuando me abre la puerta del coche.

—Porque lo era —murmura, me dedica su sonrisa enigmática y luego cierra la puerta.

—Hola, Nico-san —le digo, y nuestras miradas se encuentran en el retrovisor.

—Toujou-san —me saluda Nico-san con una amplia sonrisa.

Eli se sienta a mi lado, me sujeta la mano y me besa suavemente los nudillos.

—Hola —dice bajito.

Mis mejillas se tiñen de rosa, sé que Nico-san nos oye, y agradezco que no vea la mirada abrasadora y terriblemente excitante que me dedica Eli. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi contención para no lanzarme sobre él aquí mismo, en el asiento de atrás del coche.

Oh, el asiento de atrás del coche… mmm.

—Hola —jadeo, con la boca seca.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta noche?

—Creí que dijiste que teníamos planes.

—Oh, yo sé lo que me gustaría hacer, Nozomi. Te pregunto qué quieres hacer tú.

Yo le sonrío radiante.

—Ya veo —dice con una perversa risita—. Pues… a suplicar entonces. ¿Quieres suplicar en mi casa o en la tuya?

Inclina la cabeza y me dedica esa sonrisa tan sexy suya.

—Creo que eres muy presuntuoso, Ayase-san. Pero, para variar, podríamos hacerlo en mi apartamento.

Me muerdo el labio deliberadamente y su expresión se ensombrece.

—Nico, a casa de la Toujou-san, por favor.

—Señor —asiente Nico-san, y se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunta.

—Bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, gracias.

Su enorme sonrisa se refleja en la mía, y vuelve a besarme la mano.

—Estás guapísima —dice.

—Tú también.

—Tu jefe, Jack Hyde, ¿es bueno en su trabajo?

¡Vaya! Esto sí que es un cambio de tema repentino. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con vuestro concurso de meadas?

Eli sonríe maliciosamente.

—Ese hombre quiere meterse en tus bragas, Nozomi —dice con sequedad.

Siento que las mejillas me arden, abro la boca nerviosa, y echo un vistazo a Nico-san.

—Bueno, que quiera lo que le dé la gana… ¿por qué estamos hab- lando de esto? Ya sabes que él no me interesa en absoluto. Solo es mi jefe.

—Esa es la cuestión. Quiere lo que es mío. Necesito saber si hace bi- en su trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Creo que sí.

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar con esto?

—Bien, más le vale dejarte en paz, o acabará de patitas en la calle.

—Eli, ¿de qué hablas? No ha hecho nada malo…

Todavía. Solo se acerca demasiado.

—Si hace cualquier intento o acercamiento, me lo dices. Se llama conducta inmoral grave… o acoso sexual.

—Solo ha sido una copa después del trabajo.

—Lo digo en serio. Un movimiento en falso y se va a la calle.

—Tú no tienes poder para eso. —¡Por Dios! Y antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco, caigo en la cuenta, y es como si chocara contra un cam- ión de mercancías a toda velocidad—. ¿O sí, Eli?

Me dedica su sonrisa enigmática.

—Vas a comprar la empresa —murmuro horrorizada. En respuesta al pánico de mi

voz aparece su sonrisa.

—No exactamente.

-la has comprado,¿verdad?

—Es posible.

—¿La has comprado o no?

—La he comprado.

¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Por qué? —grito, espantada.

Oh, sinceramente, esto ya es demasiado.

—Porque puedo, Nozomi. Necesito que estés a salvo.

—¡Pero dijiste que no interferirías en mi carrera profesional!

—Y no lo haré.

Aparto mi mano de la suya.

—Eli…

Me faltan las palabras.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí. Claro que estoy enfadada contigo. —Estoy furiosa—. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de ejecutivo responsable toma decisiones basadas en quien se esté

tirando en ese momento?

Palidezco y vuelvo a mirar inquieta y de reojo a Nico-san, que nos ig- nora estoicamente.

Maldición. ¡Vaya un momento para que se estropee el filtro de control cerebro-boca!

Eli abre la suya, luego vuelve a cerrarla y me mira con mala cara. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Mientras ambos nos fulminamos con la vista, la atmósfera en el interior del coche se degrada de reunión cariñosa a gélida, con palabras implícitas y reproches en potencia.

Afortunadamente, nuestro incómodo trayecto en coche no dura mucho, y Nico-san aparca por fin frente a mi apartamento.

Yo salgo a toda prisa del vehículo, sin esperar a que nadie me abra la puerta.

Oigo que Eli le dice a Nico-san entre dientes:

—Creo que más vale que esperes aquí.

Noto que le tengo detrás, mientras rebusco en el bolso intentando encontrar las llaves de la puerta principal.

—Nozomi —dice con calma, como si yo fuera una especie de animal acorralado.

Suspiro y me giro para mirarle a la cara. Estoy tan enfadada con él que mi rabia es palpable… una criatura tenebrosa que amenaza con ahogarme.

—Primero, hace tiempo que no te follo… mucho tiempo, tal como yo lo siento; y segundo, quería entrar en el negocio editorial. De las cuatro empresas que hay Akihabara, SIP es la más rentable, pero está pasando por un mal momento y va a estancarse… necesita diversificarse.

Yo le miro fija, gélidamente. Sus ojos son tan intensos, amenazadores incluso, pero endiabladamente sexys. Podría perderme en esos ojos azules.

—Así que ahora eres mi jefe —replico.

—Técnicamente, soy el jefe del jefe de tu jefe.

—Y, técnicamente, esto es conducta inmoral grave: el hecho de que me esté tirando al jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

—En este momento, estás discutiendo con él —responde

Eli irritado.

—Eso es porque es un auténtico idiota —mascullo.

Eli, atónito, da un paso hacia atrás. Ay, Dios. ¿He ido demasiado lejos?

—¿Un idiota? —murmura mientras su cara adquiere una expresión divertida.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy enfadada contigo, no me hagas reír!

—Sí.

Me esfuerzo por mantener mi actitud de ultraje moral.

—¿Un idiota? —repite Eli.

Esta vez sus labios se tuercen para disimular una sonrisa.

—¡No me hagas reír cuando estoy enfadada contigo! —grito.

Y él sonríe, enseñando toda la dentadura con esa sonrisa deslumbrante de muchachote Japones, y yo no puedo contenerme. Sonrío y me echo a reír también. ¿Cómo podría no afectarme la alegría que veo en su sonrisa?

—El que tenga una maldita sonrisa estúpida en la cara no significa que no esté cabreadísima contigo —digo sin aliento, intentando reprimir mi risita tonta de animadora de instituto.

Aunque yo nunca fui animadora, pienso con amargura.

Se inclina y creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace. Me huele el pelo e inspira profundamente.

—Eres imprevisible, Toujou-san, como siempre. —Se incorpora de nuevo y me observa, con una chispa de humor en los ojos—. ¿Piensas invitarme o vas a enviarme a casa por ejercer mi derecho democrático, como ciudadano japones, empresario y consumidor, de comprar lo que me dé la real gana?

—¿Has hablado con el doctor Shin de eso? Se ríe.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar o no, Nozomi?

Yo intento ponerle mala cara —morderme el labio

ayuda—, pero sonrío al abrir la puerta. Eli se da la vuelta, le hace un gesto a Nico-san, y el Audi se marcha.

Es raro estar con Ayase Eli en el apartamento. Parece un sitio muy pequeño para él.

Sigo enfadada: su acoso no tiene límites, y ahora caigo que es así como supo que los correos de SIP estaban monitorizados. Seguramente sabe más de SIP que yo. Esa idea me resulta desagradable.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Por qué tiene esa necesidad de mantenerme a salvo? Soy una adulta —más o menos—, por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizarle?

Observo su cara mientras se pasea por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, y mi rabia disminuye. Verle aquí, en mi espacio, cuando creí que habíamos terminado, es reconfortante. Más que reconfortante… le quiero, y mi corazón se expande con un júbilo exaltado y embriagador. Él echa un vistazo por todas partes, examinando el entorno.

—Es bonito —dice.

—Los padres de Anju-chan lo compraron para ella.

Asiente abstraído y sus vivaces ojos azules descansan en los míos, me miran.

—Esto… ¿quieres beber algo? —susurro, ruborizada por los nervios.

—No, gracias, Nozomi. Su mirada se ensombrece.

¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Nozomi? —pregunta dulcemente mientras camina hacia mí, salvaje y ardiente—. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer

—añade en voz baja.

Me echo hacia atrás y choco contra el cemento de la cocina tipo isla.

—Sigo enfadada contigo.

—Lo sé.

Me sonríe con un amago de disculpa y yo me derrito… bueno, quizá no esté tan enfadada.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —pregunto.

Él asiente despacio.

—Sí, a ti —murmura.

Mi cuerpo se tensa de cintura para abajo. Solo su voz basta para seducirme, pero esa mirada, esa hambrienta mirada de deseo urgente… Oh, Dios.

Está de pie delante de mí, sin llegar a tocarme. Baja la vista, me mira a los ojos y el calor que irradia su cuerpo me inunda. Siento un ardor so- focante que me aturde y las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, mientras un deseo oscuro me recorre las entrañas. Le deseo.

—¿Has comido hoy? —murmura.

—Un bocadillo al mediodía —susurro.

No quiero hablar de comida.

Entorna los ojos.

—Tienes que comer.

—La verdad es que ahora no tengo hambre… de comida.

—¿De qué tiene hambre, Toujou-san?

—Creo que ya lo sabe, Ayase-san.

Se inclina y nuevamente creo que va a besarme, pero no lo hace.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Nozomi? —me susurra bajito al oído.

—Sí —digo sin aliento.

—¿Dónde?

—Por todas partes.

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más. Ya te dije que no pienso tocarte hasta que me supliques y me digas qué debo hacer.

Estoy perdida; no está jugando limpio.

—Por favor —murmuro.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Tócame.

—¿Dónde, nena?

Está tan tentadoramente cerca, su aroma es tan embriagador… Alargo la mano, y él se aparta inmediatamente.

—No, no —me recrimina, y abre los ojos con una repentina ex- presión de alarma.

—¿Qué? No… vuelve.

—No.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Nada de nada?

No puedo reprimir el anhelo de mi voz.

Me mira desconcertado y su duda me envalentona. Doy un paso hacia él, y se aparta, levanta las manos para defenderse, pero sonriendo.

—Oye, Nozomi…

Es una advertencia, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—A veces no te importa —comento quejosa—. Quizá debería ir a buscar un rotulador y podríamos hacer un mapa de las zonas prohibidas.

Arquea una ceja.

—No es mala idea. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

Señalo con la cabeza. ¿Está cambiando de tema aposta?

—¿Has seguido tomando la píldora?

Maldita sea. La píldora.

Al ver mi gesto le cambia la cara.

—No —mascullo.

—Ya —dice, y junta los labios en una fina línea—. Ven, comamos algo.

—¡Creía que íbamos a acostarnos! Yo quiero acostarme contigo.

—Lo se.

Sonríe y de repente viene hacia mí, me sujeta las muñecas, me atrae a sus brazos y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

—Tú tienes que comer, y yo también —murmura, y baja hacia mí sus ardientes ojos azules—. Además… la expectación es clave en la seducción, y la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy muy interesado en posponer la gratificación.

Ah… ¿desde cuándo?

—Yo ya he sido seducida y quiero mi gratificación ahora. Te suplicaré, por favor —digo casi gimoteante.

Me sonríe con ternura.

—Come. Estás demasiado flaca.

Me besa la frente y me suelta.

Esto es un juego, parte de algún plan diabólico. Le frunzo el ceño.

—Sigo enfadada porque compraras SIP, y ahora estoy enfadada porque me haces esperar —digo haciendo un puchero.

—La damita está enfadada, ¿eh? Después de comer te sentirás mejor.

—Ya sé después de qué me sentiré mejor.

—Toujou Nozomi, estoy escandalizado —dice en tono burlón.

—Deja de burlarte de mí. No estás jugando limpio.

Disimula la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tiene un aspecto sencillamente adorable… de Eli travieso que juega con mi libido. Si mis armas de seducción fueran mejores, sabría qué hacer, pero no poder tocarle lo hace aún más difícil.

La diosa que llevo dentro entorna los ojos y parece pensativa. He- mos de trabajar en eso.

Mientras Eli y yo nos miramos fijamente —yo ardiente, molesta y anhelante, y él, relajado, divirtiéndose a mi costa—, caigo en la cuenta de que no tengo comida en el piso.

—Podría cocinar algo… pero tendremos que ir a comprar.

—¿A comprar?

—La comida.

—¿No tienes nada aquí?

Se le endurece el gesto.

Yo niego con la cabeza. Dios, parece bastante enfadado.

—Pues vamos a comprar —dice en tono severo y, girando sobre sus talones, va hacia la puerta y me la abre de par en par.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un supermercado? Eli

parece fuera de lugar, pero me sigue diligentemente, cargando con la cesta de la compra.

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Okimura-san se encarga de todas las compras?

—Creo que Nico la ayuda. No estoy seguro.

—¿Te parece bien algo salteado? Es rápido.

—Un salteado suena bien.

Eli sonríe, sin duda imaginando qué hay detrás de mi deseo de preparar algo rápido.

—¿Hace mucho que trabajan para ti?

—Nico, cuatro años, me parece. Okimura-san más o menos lo mismo. ¿Por qué no tenías comida en el apartamento?

—Ya sabes por qué —murmuro, ruborizada.

—Fuiste tú quien me dejó —masculla, molesto.

—Ya lo sé —replico en voz muy baja; no quiero que me lo recuerde.

Llegamos a la caja y nos ponemos en la cola sin hablar.

Si no me hubiera ido, ¿me habrías ofrecido la alternativa vainilla?, me pregunto vagamente.

—¿Tienes algo para beber? —dice, devolviéndome al

presente.

—Cerveza… creo.

—Compraré un poco de vino.

Ay, Dios. No estoy segura de qué tipo de vino tienen en el supermer- cado Ernie's. Eli vuelve con las manos vacías y una mueca de disgusto.

—Aquí al lado hay una buena licorería —digo enseguida.

—Veré qué tienen.

Quizá deberíamos ir a su piso, y así no pasaríamos por todo este lío. Le veo salir por la puerta muy decidido, con su elegancia natural. Dos mujeres que entran se paran y se quedan mirando. Ah, sí, mirad a mi Cincuenta Sombras, pienso con cierto desaliento.

Le deseo tal como le recuerdo, en mi cama, pero se está haciendo mucho de rogar. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo. La diosa que llevo dentro asiente frenéticamente. Y mientras hago cola, se nos ocurre un plan. Mmm…

Eli entra las bolsas de la compra al apartamento. Ha cargado con ellas todo el camino desde que salimos de la tienda. Se le ve muy raro, muy distinto de su porte habitual de presidente.

—Se te ve muy… doméstico.

—Nadie me había acusado de eso antes —dice con sequedad.

Coloca las bolsas sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina. Mientras yo empiezo a vaciarlas, él saca una botella de vino y busca un sacacorchos.

—Este sitio aún es nuevo para mí. Me parece que el abridor está en ese cajón de allí —digo, señalando con la barbilla.

Esto parece tan… normal. Dos personas que se están conociendo, que se disponen a comer. Y, sin embargo, es tan raro. El miedo que siempre sentía en su presencia ha desaparecido. Ya hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos que me ruborizo solo de pensarlo, y aun así apenas le conozco.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Eli interrumpe mis fantasías mientras se quita la americana de rayas y la deja sobre el sofá.

—En lo poco que te conozco, en realidad.

Se me queda mirando y sus ojos se apaciguan.

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

—No creo que eso sea verdad.

De pronto, y totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, la señora Robin- son aparece en mi mente.

—La cuestión, Nozomi, es que soy una persona muy, muy cerrada. Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco.

—Salud —dice.

—Salud —contesto, y bebo un sorbo mientras él mete la botella en la nevera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? —pregunta.

—No, no hace falta… siéntate.

—Me gustaría ayudar.

Parece sincero.

—Puedes picar las verduras.

—No sé cocinar —dice, mirando con suspicacia el cuchillo que le doy.

—Supongo que no lo necesitas.

Le pongo delante una tabla para cortar y unos pimientos rojos. Los mira, confundido.

—¿Nunca has picado una verdura?

—No.

Lo miro riendo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Por lo visto hay algo que yo sé hacer y tú no. Reconozcámoslo, Eli, creo que esto es nuevo. Ven, te enseñaré.

Le rozo y se aparta. La diosa que llevo dentro se incorpora y observa.

—Así —digo, mientras corto el pimiento rojo y aparto las semillas con cuidado.

—Parece bastante fácil.

—No deberías tener ningún problema para conseguirlo —le aseguro con ironía.

Él me observa impasible un momento y después se pone a ello, mientras yo comienzo a preparar los dados de pollo. Empieza a cortar, con cuidado, despacio. Por favor… así estaremos aquí todo el día.

Me lavo las manos y busco el sarten, el aceite y los demás ingredientes que necesito, rozándole repetidas veces: con la cadera, el brazo, la espalda, las manos. Toquecitos inocentes. Cada vez que lo hago, él se queda muy quieto.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Nozomi —murmura sombrío, mientras sigue aún con el primer pimiento.

—Creo que se llama cocinar —digo, moviendo las pestañas.

Cojo otro cuchillo y me coloco a su lado para pelar y cortar el ajo, las chalotas y las judías verdes, chocando con él a cada momento.

—Lo haces bastante bien —musita mientras empieza con el segundo pimiento rojo.

—¿Picar? —Le miro y aleteo las pestañas—. Son años de práctica.

Vuelvo a rozarle, está vez con el trasero. Él se queda inmóvil otra vez.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Nozomi, te follaré en el suelo de la cocina.

Oh, vaya, esto funciona.

—Primero tendrás que suplicarme.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Puede.

Deja el cuchillo y, lentamente, da un paso hacia mí. Le arden los ojos. Se inclina a mi lado, apaga el gas. El aceite del sarten deja de saltar casi al instante.

—Creo que comeremos después —dice—. Mete el pollo en la nevera.

Esta es una frase que nunca habría esperado oír de labios de Ayase Eli, y solo él puede hacer que suene erótica, muy erótica. Cojo el bol con los dados de pollo, le pongo un plato encima con manos algo temblorosas y lo guardo en la nevera.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, él está a mi lado.

—¿Así que vas a suplicar? —susurro, mirando audazmente sus ojos turbios.

—No, Nozomi. —Menea la cabeza—. Nada de súplicas. Su voz es tenue y seductora.

Y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, embebiéndonos el uno del otro… el ambiente se va cargando, casi saltan chispas, sin que nin- guno diga nada, solo mirando. Me muerdo el labio cuando el deseo por

ese hombre me domina con ánimo de venganza, incendia mi cuerpo, me roba el aliento, me inunda de cintura para abajo. Veo mis reacciones reflejadas en su semblante, en sus ojos.

De golpe, me agarra por las caderas y me arrastra hacia él, mientras yo hundo las manos en su cabello y su boca me reclama. Me empuja contra la nevera, y oigo la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua encuentra la mía. Yo jadeo en su boca, y una de sus manos me sujeta el pelo y me echa hacia atrás la cabeza mientras nos besamos salvajemente.

—¿Qué quieres, Nozomi? —jadea.

—A ti —gimo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la cama.

Me suelta, me coge en brazos y me lleva deprisa y sin aparente esfuerzo a mi dormitorio. Me deja de pie junto a la cama, se inclina y enciende la luz de la mesita. Echa una ojeada rápida a la habitación y se apresura a correr las cortinas beis.

—¿Ahora qué? —dice en voz baja.

—Hazme el amor.

—¿Cómo?

Madre mía.

—Tienes que decírmelo, nena.

Por Dios…

—Desnúdame —digo ya jadeando.

Él sonríe, mete el dedo índice en el escote de mi blusa y tira hacia él.

—Buena chica —murmura, y sin apartar sus ardientes ojos de mí, empieza a desabrocharme despacio.

Con cuidado, apoyo las manos en sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Él no protesta. Sus brazos son una zona segura. Cuando ha terminado con los botones, me saca la blusa por encima de los hombros, y yo le suelto para dejar que la prenda caiga al suelo. Él se inclina hasta la cintura de mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera.

—Dime lo que quieres, Nozomi.

Le centellean los ojos. Separa los labios y respira entrecortadamente.

—Bésame desde aquí hasta aquí —susurro deslizando un dedo desde la base de la oreja hasta la garganta.

Él me aparta el pelo de esa línea de fuego y se inclina, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y cariñosos por el trazado de mi dedo, y luego de vuelta.

—Mis vaqueros y las bragas —murmuro, y él, pegado a mi cuello, sonríe antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.

Oh, me siento tan poderosa. Mete los pulgares en mis pantalones y me los quita con cuidado por las piernas junto con mis bragas. Yo doy un paso al lado para librarme de los zapatos y la ropa, de manera que me quedo solo con el sujetador.

Él se para y alza la mirada expectante, pero no se levanta.

—¿Ahora qué, Nozomi?

—Bésame —musito.

—¿Dónde?

—Ya sabes dónde.

—¿Dónde?

Ah, es implacable. Avergonzada, señalo rápidamente la cúspide de mis muslos y él sonríe de par en par. Cierro los ojos, mortificada pero al mismo tiempo increíblemente excitada.

—Oh, encantado —dice entre risas.

Me besa y despliega la lengua, su lengua experta en dar placer. Yo gimo y me agarro a su cabello. Él no para, me rodea el clítoris con la lengua y me vuelve loca, una vez y otra, una vuelta y otra. Ahhh… solo hace… ¿cuánto? Oh…

—Eli, por favor —suplico.

No quiero correrme de pie. No tengo fuerzas.

—¿Por favor qué, Nozomi?

—Hazme el amor.

—Es lo que hago —susurra, exhalando suavemente en mi entrepierna.

—No. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por favor.

No ceja en su exquisita y dulce tortura. Gimo en voz alta.

—Eli… por favor.

Se levanta y me mira de arriba abajo, y en sus labios brilla la prueba de mi excitación.

Es tan erótico…

—¿Y bien? —pregunta.

—¿Y bien, qué? —digo sin aliento y mirándole con un ansia febril.

—Yo sigo vestido.

Le miro boquiabierta y confundida.

¿Desnudarle? Sí, eso puedo hacerlo. Me acerco a su camisa y él da un paso atrás.

—Ah, no —me riñe.

Por Dios, quiere decir los vaqueros.

Uf… y eso me da una idea. La diosa que llevo dentro me aclama a gritos y me pongo de rodillas ante él. Con dedos temblorosos y bastante torpeza, le desabrocho el cinturón y la bragueta, después tiro de sus vaqueros y sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, y lo libero. Uau.

Alzo la vista a través de las pestañas, y él me está mirando con…

¿qué? ¿Inquietud? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?

Da un paso a un lado para zafarse de los pantalones, se quita los calcetines, y yo lo tomo en mi mano, y aprieto y tiro hacia atrás como él me ha enseñado. Gime y se tensa, respirando con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Con mucho tiento, me meto su miembro en mi boca y chupo… fuerte. Mmm, sabe tan bien…

—Ah. Nozomi… oh, despacio.

Me coge la cabeza tiernamente, y yo le empujo más al fondo de mi boca, y junto los labios, tan fuerte como puedo, me cubro los dientes y chupo fuerte.

—Joder —masculla.

Oh, es un sonido agradable, sugerente y sexy, así que vuelvo a hacerlo, hundo la boca hasta el fondo y hago girar la lengua alrededor de la punta. Mmm… me siento como Afrodita.

—Nozomi, ya basta. Para.

Vuelvo a hacerlo (suplica, Ayase, suplica), y otra vez.

—Nozomi, ya has demostrado lo que querías —gruñe entre dientes—.No quiero correrme en tu boca.

Lo hago otra vez, y él se inclina, me agarra por los hombros, me pone en pie de golpe y me tira sobre la cama. Se quita la camisa por la cabeza, y luego, como un buen chico, se agacha para sacar un paquetito plateado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros tirados en el suelo. Está jadeando, como yo.

—Quítate el sujetador —ordena.

Me incorporo y hago lo que me dice.

—Túmbate. Quiero mirarte.

Me tumbo, y alzo la vista hacia él mientras saca el condón. Le deseo tanto. Me mira y se relame.

—Eres preciosa, Toujou Nozomi.

Se inclina sobre la cama, y lentamente se arrastra sobre mí, besándome al hacerlo. Besa mis dos pechos y juguetea con mis pezones por turnos, mientras yo jadeo y me retuerzo debajo de él, pero no se detiene.

No… Para. Te deseo.

—Eli, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —murmura entre mis pechos.

—Te quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por favor.

Sin dejar de mirarme, me separa las piernas con las suyas y se mueve hasta quedar suspendido sobre mí. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se hunde en mi interior con un ritmo deliciosamente lento.

Cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para recibirle, para unirme a él, gimiendo en voz alta. Él se retira suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio.

Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y él sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

—Más rápido, Eli, más rápido… por favor.

Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a moverse de verdad —castigador, implacable… oh, Dios—, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de él.

—Vamos —gime—. Dámelo.

Sus palabras son mi detonante, y estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él, y él me sigue gritando mi nombre.

—¡Nozomi! ¡Oh, joder, Nozomi!

Se derrumba encima de mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Ni Love Live ni cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**_

Cuando recobro la cordura, abro los ojos y alzo la mirada a la cara del hombre que amo. Eli tiene una expresión suave, tierna. Frota su nariz contra la mía, se apoya en los codos y, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las coloca junto a mi cabeza. Sospecho que, por desgracia, lo hace para que no le toque. Me besa los labios con dulzura mientras sale de mí.

—He echado de menos esto —dice en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurro.

Me coge por la barbilla y me besa con fuerza. Un beso apasionado y suplicante, ¿pidiendo qué? No lo sé, y eso me deja sin aliento.

—No vuelvas a dejarme —me implora, mirándome con seriedad a lo más profundo de mis ojos.

—Esta bien —murmuro, y le sonrío. Me responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante: de alivio, euforia y placer adolescente, combinados en una mirada encantadora que derretiría el más frío de los corazones—. Gracias por el iPad.

—No se merecen, Nozomi.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de todas las que hay?

—Eso sería darte demasiada información. —Sonríe satisfecho—. Venga, prepárame algo de comer, muchacha, estoy hambriento —añade, incorporándose de repente en la cama y arrastrándome con él.

—¿Muchacha? —digo con una risita.

—Muchacha. Comida, ahora, por favor.

—Ya que lo pide con tanta amabilidad, señor… Me pondré ahora mismo.

Al levantarme rápidamente de la cama, la almohada se mueve y aparece debajo el globo deshinchado del helicóptero. Eli lo coge y me mira, desconcertado.

—Ese es mi globo —digo con afán posesivo mientras cojo mi bata y me envuelvo con ella.

Oh, Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que encontrar eso?

—¿En tu cama? —murmura.

—Sí. —Me ruborizo—. Me ha hecho compañía.

—Qué afortunado, Charlie Tango —dice con aire sorprendido. Sí, soy una sentimental, Ayase, porque te quiero.

—Mi globo —digo otra vez, doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia la cocina, y él se queda sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Eli y yo estamos sentados en la alfombra persa de Anju-chan, comiendo con palillos salteado de pollo con fideos de unos boles blancos de porcelana y bebiendo Pinot Grigio blanco frío. Eli está apoyado en el sofá con sus largas piernas estiradas hacia delante. Tiene el pelo alborotado, lleva los vaqueros y la camisa, y nada más. De fondo suena el Buena Vista Social Club del iPod de Eli.

—Esto está muy bueno —dice elogiosamente mientras ataca la comida.

Yo estoy sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo vorazmente como si estuviera muerta de hambre y admirando sus pies desnudos.

—Casi siempre cocino yo. Anju-chan no sabe cocinar.

—¿Te enseñó tu madre?

—La verdad es que no —digo con sorna—. Cuando empecé a interesarme por la cocina, mi madre estaba viviendo con su marido número tres en Mansfield, Texas. Y Ray… bueno, él habría sobrevivido a base de tostadas y comida preparada de no ser por mí.

Eli se me queda mirando.

—¿No vivías en Texas con tu madre?

—Su marido, Steve, y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Y yo echaba de menos a Jinta. El matrimonio con Steve no duró mucho. Creo que mi madre acabó recuperando el sentido común. Nunca habla de él —añado en voz baja.

Creo que esa es una etapa oscura de su vida de la que nunca hablamos.

—¿Así que te quedaste en Washington a vivir con tu padrastro?

—Viví muy poco tiempo en Texas y luego volví con Jinta.

—Lo dices como si hubieras cuidado de él —observa con ternura.

—Supongo —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar a la gente.

El deje de su voz me llama la atención y levanto la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, sorprendida por su expresión cauta.

—Yo quiero cuidarte.

En sus ojos luminosos brilla una emoción inefable. El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo he notado —musito—. Solo que lo haces de una forma extraña.

Arquea una ceja.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo —dice quedamente.

—Sigo enfadada contigo porque compraras SIP. Sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero no me iba a frenar porque tú te enfadaras, nena.

—¿Qué voy a decirles a mis compañeros de trabajo, a Jack?

Entorna los ojos.

—Ese cabrón más vale que lo vigile.

—¡Eli! —le riño—. Es mi jefe.

Eli aprieta con fuerza los labios, que se convierten en una línea muy fina. Parece un colegial tozudo.

—No se lo digas —dice.

—¿Que no les diga qué?

—Que soy el propietario. El principio de acuerdo se firmó ayer. La noticia no se puede hacer pública hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, dur- ante las cuales habrá algunos cambios en la dirección de SIP.

—Oh… ¿me quedaré sin trabajo? —pregunto, alarmada.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo —dice Eli con sarcasmo, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

—Si me marcho y encuentro otro trabajo, ¿comprarás esa empresa también? —insinúo burlona.

—No estarás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?

Su expresión cambia, vuelve a ser cautelosa.

—Posiblemente. No creo que me hayas dejado otra opción.

—Sí, compraré esa empresa también —dice categórico.

Yo vuelvo a mirarle ceñuda. Es una situación en la que tengo las de perder.

—¿No crees que estás siendo excesivamente protector?

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que eso es lo que parece.

—Que alguien llame al doctor Shin —murmuro.

Él deja en el suelo el bol vacío y me mira impasible. Suspiro. No quiero discutir. Me levanto y lo recojo.

—¿Quieres algo de postre?

—¡Ahora te escucho! —dice con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Yo no. —¿Por qué yo no? La diosa que llevo dentro despierta de su letargo y se sienta erguida, toda oídos—. Tenemos helado. De vainilla —digo con una risita.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Eli se ensancha—. Creo que podríamos hacer algo con eso.

¿Qué? Me lo quedo mirando estupefacta y él se pone de pie ágilmente.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Toda la noche.

—Lo había dado por sentado —digo ruborizándome.

—Bien. ¿Dónde está el helado?

—En el horno.

Le sonrío con dulzura.

Inclina la cabeza a un lado, suspira y cabecea.

—El sarcasmo es la expresión más baja de la inteligencia, Toujou-san.

Sus ojos centellean. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué planea?

—Todavía puedo tumbarte en mis rodillas. Yo pongo los boles en el fregadero.

—¿Tienes esas bolas plateadas?

Él se palpa el torso, el estómago y los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

—Muy graciosa. No voy por ahí con un juego de recambio. En el despacho no me sirven de mucho.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, Ayase-san, y creí que habías dicho que el sarcasmo era la expresión más baja de la inteligencia.

—Bien, Nozomi, mi nuevo lema es: «Si no puedes vencerles, únete a ellos».

Le miro boquiabierta. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso. Y él me sonríe satisfecho y por lo visto perversamente encantado consigo mismo. Se da la vuelta, abre el congelador y saca una tarrina del mejor Ben & Jerry's de vainilla.

—Esto servirá. —Me mira con sus ojos turbios—. Ben & Jerry's —añade, diciendo cada palabra muy despacio, pronunciando claramente todas las sílabas.

Ay, madre. Creo que nunca más podré cerrar la boca. Él abre el cajón de los cubiertos y coge una cuchara. Cuando levanta la vista, tiene los ojos entornados y desliza la lengua por encima de los dientes de arriba. Oh, esa lengua.

Siento que me falta el aire. Un deseo oscuro, atrayente y lascivo circula abrasador por mis venas. Vamos a divertirnos, con comida.

—Espero que estés calentita —susurra—. Voy a enfriarte con esto.

Ven.

Me tiende la mano y le entrego la mía.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, coloca el helado en la mesita, aparta el edredón de la cama, saca las dos almohadas y las apila en el suelo.

—Tienes sábanas de recambio, ¿verdad?

Asiento, observándole fascinada. Eli coge el Charlie Tango.

—No enredes mi globo —le advierto.

Tuerce el labio hacia arriba a modo de media sonrisa.

—Ni se me ocurriría, pero quiero enredar contigo y esas sábanas.

Siento una convulsión en todo el cuerpo.

—Quiero atarte. Oh.

—De acuerdo —susurro.

—Solo las manos. A la cama. Necesito que estés quieta.

—De acuerdo —asiento otra vez, incapaz de nada más.

Él se acerca a mí, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Usaremos esto.

Coge el cinturón de mi bata con destreza lenta y seductora, deshace el nudo y lo saca de la prenda con delicadeza.

Se me abre la bata, y yo permanezco paralizada bajo su ardiente mirada. Al cabo de un momento, me quita la prenda por los hombros. Esta cae a mis pies, de manera que quedo desnuda ante él.

Me acaricia la cara con el dorso de los nudillos, y su roce resuena en lo más profundo de mi entrepierna. Se inclina y me besa los labios fugazmente.

—Túmbate en la cama, boca arriba —murmura, y su mirada se oscurece e incendia la mía.

Hago lo que me dice. Mi habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, salvo por la luz tenue y desvaída de mi lamparita.

Normalmente odio esas bombillas que ahorran energía, porque son muy débiles, pero estando desnuda aquí, con Eli, agradezco esa luz vaga. Él está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándome.

—Podría pasarme el día mirándote, Nozomi —dice, y se sube a la cama, sobre mi cuerpo, a horcajadas—. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza —ordena.

Obedezco y él me ata el extremo del cinturón de mi bata en la muñeca izquierda y pasa el resto entre las barras metálicas del cabezal de la cama. Tensa el cinturón, de forma que mi brazo izquierdo queda flexionado por encima de mí, y luego me ata la mano derecha, y vuelve a tensar la banda.

En cuanto me tiene atada, mirándole, se relaja visiblemente. Le gusta amarrarme. Así no puedo tocarle. Se me ocurre entonces que tampoco ninguna de sus sumisas debe de haberle tocado nunca… y lo que es más, nunca deben de haber tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo. Él nunca ha perdido el control y siempre se ha mantenido a distancia. Por eso le gustan sus normas.

Se baja de encima de mí y se inclina para darme un besito en los labios. Luego se levanta y se quita la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Se desabrocha los vaqueros y los tira al suelo.

Está gloriosamente desnudo. La diosa que llevo dentro hace un triple salto mortal para bajar de las barras asimétricas, y de pronto se me seca la boca. Realmente es extraordinariamente hermoso. Tiene una silueta de trazo clásico. Espaldas anchas y musculosas y caderas estrechas: el triángulo invertido. Es obvio que lo trabaja.

Podría pasarme el día entero mirándolo. Se desplaza a los pies de la cama, me sujeta los tobillos y tira de mí hacia abajo, bruscamente, de manera que tengo los brazos tirantes y no puedo moverme.

—Así mejor —asegura.

Coge la tapadera del helado, se sube a la cama con delicadeza y vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí. Retira la tapa muy despacio y hunde la cuchara en ella.

—Mmm… todavía está bastante duro —dice arqueando una ceja. Saca una cucharada de vainilla y se la mete en la boca—. Delicioso

—susurra y se relame—. Es asombroso lo buena que puede estar esta vainilla sosa y aburrida. —Baja la vista hacia mí y sonríe, burlón—.

¿Quieres un poco?

Está tan absolutamente sexy, tan joven y desenfadado… sentado sobre mí y comiendo de una tapadera de helado, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro resplandeciente. Oh, ¿qué demonios va a hacerme? Como si no lo supiera… Asiento, tímida.

Saca otra cucharada y me la ofrece, así que abro la boca, y entonces él vuelve a metérsela rápidamente en la suya.

—Está demasiado bueno para compartirlo —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eh —protesto.

—Vaya, Toujou-san, ¿le gusta la vainilla?

—Sí —digo con más energía de la pretendida, e intento en vano quitármelo de

encima.

Se echa a reír.

—Tenemos ganas de pelea, ¿eh? Yo que tú no haría eso.

—Helado —ruego.

—Bueno, porque hoy me has complacido mucho, Toujou-san.

Cede y me ofrece otra cucharada. Esta vez me deja comer.

Me entran ganas de reír. Realmente está disfrutando, y su buen humor es contagioso. Coge otra cucharada y me da un poco más, y luego otra vez. Vale, basta.

—Mmm, bueno, este es un modo de asegurarme de que comes: alimentarte a la fuerza. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Coge otra cucharada y me ofrece más. Esta vez mantengo la boca cerrada y muevo la cabeza, y él deja que se derrita lentamente en la cuchara, de manera que empieza a gotear sobre mi cuello, sobre mi pecho. Él lo recoge con la lengua, lo lame muy despacio. El anhelo incendia mi cuerpo.

—Mmm… Si viene de ti todavía está mejor, Toujou-san.

Yo tiro de mis ataduras y la cama cruje de forma alarmante, pero no me importa… ardo de deseo, me está consumiendo. Él coge otra cucharada y deja que el helado gotee sobre mis pechos. Luego, con el dorso de la cuchara, lo extiende sobre cada pecho y pezón.

Oh… está frío. Ambos pezones se yerguen y endurecen bajo la vainilla fría.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta Eli en voz baja y se inclina para lamerme y chuparme todo el helado, y su boca está caliente comparada con la temperatura de la tapadera.

Es una tortura. A medida que va derritiéndose, el helado se derrama en regueros por mi cuerpo hasta la cama. Sus labios siguen con su pausado martirio, chupando con fuerza, rozando suavemente… ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy jadeando.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Y antes de que pueda negarme o aceptar su oferta, me mete la lengua en la boca, y está fría y es hábil y sabe a Eli y a vainilla. Deliciosa.

Y justo cuando me estoy acostumbrando a esa sensación, él vuelve a sentarse y desliza una cucharada de helado por el centro de mi cuerpo, sobre mi vientre y dentro de mi ombligo, donde deposita una gran porción. Oh, está más frío que antes, pero, extrañamente, me arde sobre la piel.

—A ver, no es la primera vez que haces esto. —A Eli le brillan los ojos—. Vas a tener que quedarte quieta, o toda la cama se llenará de helado.

Me besa ambos pechos y me chupa con fuerza los dos pezones, luego sigue el reguero del helado por mi cuerpo, hacia abajo, chupando y lamiendo por el camino.

Y yo lo intento: intento quedarme quieta, pese a la embriagadora combinación del frío y sus caricias que me inflaman. Pero mis caderas empiezan a moverse de forma involuntaria, rotando con su propio ritmo, atrapadas en el embrujo de la vainilla fría. Él baja más y empieza a comer el helado de mi vientre, gira la lengua dentro y alrededor de mi ombligo.

Gimo. Dios… Está frío, es tórrido, es tentador, pero él no para. Sigue el rastro del helado por mi cuerpo hasta abajo, hasta mi vello púbico, hasta mi clítoris. Y grito, fuerte.

—Calla —dice Eli en voz baja, mientras su lengua mágica procede a lamer la vainilla, y ahora lo ansío calladamente.

—Oh… por favor… Eli.

—Lo sé, nena, lo sé —musita, y su lengua sigue obrando su magia.

No para, simplemente no para, y mi cuerpo asciende… arriba, más arriba. Él desliza un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro, y con lentitud agónica, los mueve dentro y fuera.

—Justo aquí —murmura, y acaricia rítmicamente la pared frontal de mi vagina, mientras sigue lamiendo y chupando de un modo implacable y exquisito.

E inesperadamente estallo en un orgasmo alucinante que aturde todos mis sentidos y arrasa todo lo que sucede ajeno a mi cuerpo, mientras no paro de retorcerme y gemir. Santo Dios, qué rápido ha sido…

Soy vagamente consciente de que él ha parado. Está sobre mí, poniéndose un condón, y luego me penetra, rápido y enérgico.

—¡Oh, sí! —gruñe al hundirse en mí.

Está pegajoso: los restos de helado derretido se desparraman entre los dos. Es una sensación extrañamente perturbadora, pero en la que no puedo sumergirme más de unos segundos, cuando de pronto Eli sale de mi cuerpo y me da la vuelta.

—Así —murmura, y bruscamente vuelve a estar en mi interior, pero no inicia su habitual ritmo de castigo inmediatamente.

Se inclina sobre mí, me desata las manos y me incorpora con un movimiento enérgico, de manera que quedo prácticamente sentada en- cima de él. Sube las manos, cubre con ellas mis pechos y tira levemente de mis pezones. Yo gimo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Me roza el cuello con la boca, me muerde, y flexiona las caderas, deliciosamente despacio, colmándome una y otra vez.

—¿Sabes cuánto significas para mí? —me jadea otra vez al oído.

—No —digo sin aliento.

Él sonríe de nuevo pegado a mi cuello, me rodea la barbilla y el cuello con los dedos, y me retiene con fuerza durante un momento.

—Sí, lo sabes. No te dejaré marchar. Gruño cuando él incrementa el ritmo.—Eres mía, Nozomi.

—Sí, tuya —jadeo.

—Yo cuido de lo que es mío —sisea, y me muerde la oreja. Grito. —Eso es, nena, quiero oírte.

Me pasa una mano por la cintura mientras con la otra me sujeta la cadera y me penetra con más fuerza, obligándome a gritar otra vez. Y empieza su ritmo de castigo. Se le acelera la respiración, es más brusca, entrecortada, acompasada con la mía. Siento en las entrañas esa sensación apremiante y familiar. ¡Otra vez!

Solo soy sensaciones. Esto es lo que él me provoca: toma mi cuerpo y lo posee totalmente, de modo que solo puedo pensar en él. Su magia es poderosa, arrebatadora. Yo soy una mariposa presa en su red, sin capacidad ni ganas de escapar. Soy suya… absolutamente suya.

—Vamos, Nozomi —gruñe entre dientes cuando llega el momento y, como la aprendiza de brujo que soy, me libero y nos dejamos ir juntos.

Estoy acurrucada en sus brazos sobre sábanas pegajosas. Él tiene la frente pegada a mi espalda y la nariz hundida en mi pelo.

—Lo que siento por ti me asusta —susurro.

—A mí también —dice en voz baja y sin moverse.

—¿Y si me dejas?

Es una idea terrorífica.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No creo que nunca me canse de ti, Nozomi.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro. Tiene una expresión seria, sincera. Me inclino y le beso con cariño. Él sonríe y extiende la mano para recoger- me el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando te fuiste, Nozomi. Re- movería cielo y tierra para no volver a sentirme así.

Suena muy triste, abrumado incluso.

Vuelvo a besarle. Quiero animarnos de algún modo, pero Eli lo hace por mí.

—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de verano de mi padre? Es una velada benéfica anual. Yo dije que iría.

Sonrío, con repentina timidez.

—Claro que iré.

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ponerme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Dime —insiste.

—No tengo nada que ponerme.

Eli parece momentáneamente incómodo.

—No te enfades, pero sigo teniendo toda esa ropa para ti en casa.

Estoy seguro de que hay un par de vestidos.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —comento en tono sardónico.

No quiero pelearme con él esta noche. Necesito una ducha.

La chica que se parece a mí espera fuera frente a la puerta de SIP. Un momento… ella es yo. Estoy pálida y sucia, y la ropa que llevo me viene grande. La estoy mirando a ella, que viste mi ropa… saludable y feliz.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —le pregunto.

—¿Quién eres?

—No soy nadie… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿También eres nadie…?

—Pues ya somos dos…no lo digas, nos harían desaparecer, sabes…

Sonríe despacio, con una mueca diabólica que se extiende por toda

su cara, y es tan escalofriante que me pongo a chillar.

—¡Por Dios, Nozomi!

Eli me zarandea para que despierte.

Estoy tan desorientada. Estoy en casa… a oscuras… en la cama con Eli. Sacudo la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Has tenido una pesadilla.

—Ah.

Enciende la lámpara y nos baña con su luz tenue. Él baja la vista hacia mí con cara de preocupación.

—La chica —murmuro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué chica? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Había una chica en la puerta de SIP cuando salí esta tarde. Se parecía a mí… bueno, no.

Eli se queda inmóvil, y cuando la luz de la lámpara de la mes- ita se intensifica, veo que está lívido.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —susurra consternado. Se sienta y me mira fijamente.

—Cuando salí de trabajar esta tarde. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

—Sí.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quién?

Sus labios se convierten en una línea tensa, pero no dice nada.

—¿Quién? —insisto.

—Es Mayuri.

Yo trago saliva. ¡La ex sumisa! Recuerdo que Eli habló de ella antes de que voláramos en el planeador. De pronto, su cuerpo emana tensión. Algo pasa.

—¿La chica que puso «Toxic» en tu iPod? Me mira angustiado.

—Sí. ¿Dijo algo?

—Dijo: «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?», y cuando le pregunté quién era, dijo:

«Nadie».

Eli cierra los ojos, como si le doliera. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué significa ella para él?

Me pica el cuero cabelludo mientras la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. ¿Y si le importa mucho? ¿Quizá la echa de menos? Sé tan poco de sus anteriores… esto… relaciones. Seguro que ella firmó un contrato, e hizo lo que él quería, encantada de darle lo que necesitaba.

Oh, no… y yo no puedo. La idea me da náuseas.

Eli sale de la cama, se pone los vaqueros y va al salón. Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que son las cinco de la mañana. Me le- vanto, me pongo su camisa blanca y le sigo.

Vaya, está al teléfono.

—Sí, en la puerta de SIP, ayer… por la tarde —dice en voz baja. Se vuelve hacia mí y, mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina, me pregunta—:

¿A qué hora exactamente?

—Hacia… ¿las seis menos diez? —balbuceo.

¿A quién demonios llama a estas horas? ¿Qué ha hecho Mayuri? Eli transmite esa información a quien sea que esté al aparato, sin apartar los ojos de mí, con expresión grave y sombría.

—Averigua cómo… Sí… No me lo parecía, pero tampoco habría pensado que ella haría eso. —Cierra los ojos, como si sintiera dolor—. No sé cómo acabará esto… Sí, hablaré con ella… Sí… Lo sé… Averigua cuanto puedas y házmelo saber. Y encuéntrala, Nico… tiene problemas. Encuéntrala.

Cuelga.

—¿Quieres un té? —pregunto.

Té, la respuesta de Jinta a cualquier crisis y la única cosa que sabe hacer en la cocina. Lleno el hervidor de agua.

—La verdad es que me gustaría volver a la cama. Su mirada me dice que no es para dormir.

—Bueno, yo necesito un poco de té. ¿Te tomarías una taza conmigo?

Quiero saber qué está pasando. No conseguirás despistarme con sexo.

Él se pasa la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

—Sí, por favor —dice, pero veo que esto le irrita.

Pongo el hervidor al fuego y me ocupo de las tazas y la tetera. Mi ansiedad ha superado el nivel de ataque inminente. ¿Va a explicarme el problema? ¿O voy a tener que sonsacárselo?

Percibo que me está mirando: capto su incertidumbre, y su rabia es palpable. Levanto la vista, y sus ojos brillan de aprensión.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto con cariño. Él sacude la cabeza.

—¿No piensas contármelo?

Suspira y cierra los ojos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no debería importarte. No quiero que te veas involucrada en esto.

—No debería importarme, pero me importa. Ella me encontró y me abordó a la

puerta de mi oficina. ¿Cómo es que me conoce? ¿Cómo es que sabe dónde trabajo? Me parece que tengo derecho a saber qué está pasando.

Él vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo, con evidente frustración, como si librara una batalla interior.

—¿Por favor? —pregunto bajito.

Su boca se convierte en una línea tensa, y me mira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —dice, resignado—. No tengo ni idea de cómo te en- contró. A lo mejor por la fotografía de nosotros en Osaka, no sé.

Vuelve a suspirar y noto que dirige su frustración hacia sí mismo.

Espero con paciencia y vierto el agua hirviendo en la tetera, mientras él camina nervioso de un lado para otro. Al cabo de un momento, continúa:

—Mientras yo estaba contigo en Georgia, Mayuri se presentó sin avisar en mi apartamento y le montó una escena a Lila.

—¿Lila?

— Okimura-san.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que «le montó una escena»? Me mira, tanteando.

—Dime. Te estás guardando algo.

Mi tono suena más contundente de lo que pretendía.

Él parpadea, sorprendido.

—Nozomi, yo…

Se calla.

—¿Por favor? Suspira, derrotado.

—Hizo un torpe intento de cortarse las venas.

—¡Oh, Dios!

Eso explica el vendaje de la muñeca.

—Tsubasa la llevó al hospital. Pero Mayuri se marchó antes de que yo llegara.

Santo Dios. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?

—El psiquiatra que la examinó dijo que era la típica llamada de aux- ilio. No creía que corriera auténtico peligro. Dijo que en realidad no quería suicidarse. Pero yo no estoy tan seguro. Desde entonces he in- tentado localizarla para proporcionarle ayuda.

—¿Le dijo algo a Okimura-san?

Me mira fijamente. Se le ve muy incómodo.

—No mucho —admite finalmente, pero sé bien que me oculta algo.

Intento tranquilizarme sirviendo el té en las tazas. ¿Así que Mayuri quiere volver a la vida de Eli y opta por un intento de suicidio para llamar su atención? Santo cielo… resulta aterrador. Pero efectivo.

¿Eli se va de Georgia para estar a su lado, pero ella desaparece antes de que él llegue? Qué extraño…

—¿No puedes localizarla? ¿Y qué hay de su familia?

—No sabe dónde está. Ni su marido tampoco.

—¿Marido?

—Sí —dice en tono abstraído—, lleva unos dos años casada.

¿Qué?

—¿Así que estaba casada cuando estuvo contigo? Dios. Realmente, Eli no tiene escrúpulos.

—¡No! Por Dios, no. Estuvo conmigo hace casi tres años. Luego se marchó y se casó con ese tipo poco después.

—Oh. Entonces, ¿por qué trata de llamar tu atención ahora?

Mueve la cabeza con pesar.

—No lo sé. Lo único que hemos conseguido averiguar es que hace unos meses abandonó a su marido.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿No fue tu sumisa hace unos tres años?

—Dos años y medio más o menos.

—Y quería más.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿tu no querías?

—Eso ya lo sabes.

—Así que te dejó.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere volver contigo ahora?

—No lo sé.

Sin embargo, el tono de su voz me dice que, como mínimo, tiene una teoría.

—Pero sospechas…

Entorna los ojos con rabia evidente.

—Sospecho que tiene algo que ver contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿Qué puede querer de mí? «¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga?»

Miro fijamente a Cincuenta, esplendorosamente desnudo de cintura para arriba. Le tengo: es mío. Esto es lo que tengo, y sin embargo ella se parecía a mí: pero con ciertas cosas diferentes, yo tengo el cabello morado y ella lo tiene castaño oscuro pero con la misma piel blanca. Frunzo el ceño al pensar en eso. Sí… ¿Qué tengo yo que ella no tenga?

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste ayer? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Me olvidé de ella. —Encojo los hombros en un gesto de dis- culpa—. Ya sabes, la copa después del trabajo para celebrar mi primera semana. Luego llegaste al bar con tu… arranque de testosterona con Jack, y luego nos vinimos aquí. Se me fue de la cabeza. Tú sueles hacer que me olvide de las cosas.

—¿Arranque de testosterona? —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Sí. El concurso de meadas.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es un arranque de testosterona.

—¿No preferirías una taza de té?

—No, Nozomi, no lo prefiero.

Sus ojos encienden mis entrañas, me abrasa con esa mirada de «Te deseo y te deseo ahora». Dios… es tan excitante.

—Olvídate de ella. Ven. Me tiende la mano.

Cuando le doy la mano, la diosa que llevo dentro da tres volteretas sobre el suelo del gimnasio.

Me despierto, tengo demasiado calor, y estoy abrazada a Ayase Eli, desnudo. Aunque está profundamente dormido, me tiene sujeta entre sus brazos. La débil luz de la mañana se filtra por las cortinas. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, la pierna entrelazada con la suya y el brazo sobre su vientre.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, temerosa de despertarle. Parece tan joven, y duerme tan relajado, tan absolutamente bello. No puedo creer que este Adonis sea mío, todo mío.

Mmm… Alargo la mano y le acaricio el torso con cuidado, deslizando los dedos sobre su vello, y él no se mueve. Dios santo. Casi no puedo creerlo. Es realmente mío… durante estos preciosos momentos.

Me inclino sobre él y beso tiernamente una de sus cicatrices. Él gime bajito, pero no se despierta, y sonrío. Le beso otra y abre los ojos.

—Hola —digo con una sonrisita culpable.

—Hola —contesta receloso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mirarte.

Deslizo los dedos siguiendo el rastro hacia su vello púbico. Él atrapa mi mano, entorna los ojos y luego sonríe con su deslumbrante sonrisa de Eli satisfecho.

Entonces me relajo. Mis caricias secretas siguen siendo secretas.

Oh… ¿por qué no me dejarás tocarte?

De pronto se coloca encima de mí, apoyando mi espalda contra el colchón y sujetándome las manos, a modo de advertencia. Me roza la nariz con la suya.

—Me parece que ha estado haciendo algo malo, Toujou-san

—me acusa, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—Me encanta hacer cosas malas cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Te encanta? —pregunta, y me besa levemente los labios—.

¿Sexo o desayuno? —pregunta con sus ojos oscuros, pero rebosantes de humor.

Clava su erección en mí y yo levanto la pelvis para acogerla.

—Buena elección —murmura con los labios pegados a mi cuello, y sus besos empiezan a trazar un sendero hasta mi pecho.

Estoy de pie delante de mi cómoda, mirándome al espejo e intentando dar algo de forma a mi pelo… pero es demasiado largo. Llevo unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y detrás de mí Eli, recién duchado, se está vistiendo. Contemplo ávidamente su cuerpo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia haces ejercicio? —pregunto.

—Todos los días laborables —dice mientras se abrocha la bragueta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Correr, pesas, kickboxing…

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Kickboxing?

—Sí, tengo un entrenador personal, un ex atleta olímpico que me enseña. Se llama Hoshizora Rin. Es muy bueno. Te gustará.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, mientras empieza a abotonarse la camisa blanca.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me gustará?

—Te gustará como entrenador.

—¿Para qué iba a necesitar yo un entrenador personal? Tú ya me mantienes en forma —le digo en broma.

Se acerca con andar pausado, me rodea con sus brazos, y sus ojos turbios se encuentran con los míos en el espejo.

—Pero, nena, yo quiero que estés en forma para lo que tengo pensado.

Recuerdos del cuarto de juegos invaden mi mente y me ruborizo. Sí… el cuarto rojo del dolor es agotador. ¿Va a llevarme allí otra vez?

¿Quiero yo volver allí?

¡Pues claro que quieres!, me grita la diosa que llevo dentro.

Yo miro fijamente esos ojos azules fascinantes e indescifrables.

—Sé que tienes ganas —me susurra.

Enrojezco, y la desagradable idea de que probablemente Mayuri era capaz de hacerlo se cuela de forma involuntaria e inoportuna en mi mente. Aprieto los labios y Eli me mira inquieto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta preocupado.

—Nada. —Niego con la cabeza—. Está bien, conoceré a Rin.

—¿En serio?

El rostro de Eli se ilumina con incrédulo asombro. Su ex- presión me hace sonreír. Parece que le ha tocado la lotería, aunque se- guramente él nunca ha comprado un billete… no lo necesita.

—Sí, vaya… Si te hace tan feliz… —digo en tono burlón. Él tensa los brazos que me rodean y me besa el cuello.

—No tienes ni idea —susurra—. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

Me acaricia con la boca, provocándome un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

—Me gustaría cortarme el pelo y… mmm… tengo que ingresar un talón y comprarme un coche.

—Ah —dice con cierto deje de sufuciencia, y se muerde el labio.

Aparta una mano de mí, la mete en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y me entrega las llaves de mi pequeño Audi.

—Aquí tienes —dice en voz baja con gesto incierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Aquí tienes»?

Vaya. Parezco enfadada. Maldita sea. Estoy enfadada. ¡Cómo se atreve!

—Nico lo trajo ayer.

Abro la boca y la cierro, y repito dos veces el proceso, pero me he quedado sin palabras. Me está devolviendo el coche. Maldición, maldición… ¿Por qué no lo he visto venir? Bueno, yo también puedo jugar a este juego. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saco el sobre con su talón.

—Toma, esto es tuyo.

Eli me mira intrigado, y al reconocer el sobre levanta ambas manos y se separa de mí.

—No, no. Ese dinero es tuyo.

—No. Me gustaría comprarte el coche.

Cambia completamente de expresión. La furia —sí, la furia— se apodera de su rostro.

—No, Nozomi. Tu dinero, tu coche —replica.

—No, Eli. Mi dinero, tu coche. Te lo compraré.

—Yo te regalé ese coche por tu graduación.

—Si me hubieras comprado una pluma… eso hubiera sido un regalo de

graduación apropiado. Tú me compraste un Audi.

—¿De verdad quieres discutir esto?

—No.

—Bien… pues aquí tienes las llaves. Las deja sobre la cómoda.

—¡No me refería a esto!

—Fin de la discusión, Nozomi. No me presiones.

Le miro airada y entonces se me ocurre una cosa. Cojo el sobre y lo parto en dos trozos, y luego en dos más, y lo tiro a la papelera. Ah, qué bien sienta esto.

Eli me observa impasible, pero sé que acabo de prender la mecha y que debería retroceder. Él se acaricia la barbilla.

—Desafiante como siempre, Toujou-san —dice con sequedad. Gira sobre sus talones y se va a la otra habitación. Esta no es la reac-

ción que esperaba. Yo me imaginaba una catástrofe a gran escala. Me miro al espejo, encojo los hombros y decido hacerme una cola de caballo.

Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo Cincuenta? Le sigo a la otra habitación, y veo que está hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, veinticuatro mil dólares. Directamente.

Me mira, sigue impasible.

—Bien… ¿El lunes? Estupendo… No, eso es todo, Andrea. Cuelga el teléfono.

—Ingresado en tu cuenta, el lunes. No juegues conmigo.

Está enfurecido, pero no me importa.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares! —casi grito—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi número de cuenta?

Mi ira coge a Eli por sorpresa.

—Yo lo sé todo de ti, Nozomi —dice tranquilamente.

—Es imposible que mi coche costara veinticuatro mil dólares.

—En principio te daría la razón, pero tanto si vendes como si com- pras, la clave está en conocer el mercado. Había un lunático por ahí que quería ese cacharro, y estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero. Por lo visto, es un clásico.

Pregúntale a Nico-san si no me crees

Lo fulmino con la mirada y él me responde del mismo modo, dos tontos tozudos y enfadados desafiándose con los ojos.

Y entonces lo noto: el tirón, esa electricidad entre nosotros, tangible, que nos arrastra a ambos. De pronto él me agarra y me empuja contra la puerta, con su boca sobre la mía, reclamándome con ansia. Con una mano en mi trasero apretándome contra su entrepierna, y con la otra en la nuca tirándome del pelo y la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo enredo los dedos en su cabello y me aferro a él con fuerza. Con la respiración entre- cortada, Eli presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, me aprisiona. Le siento. Me desea, y al notar que me necesita, la excitación se me sube a la cabeza y empieza a darme vueltas.

—¿Por qué… por qué me desafías? —masculla entre sus apasion- ados besos.

La sangre bulle en mis venas. ¿Siempre tendrá ese efecto sobre mí?

¿Y yo sobre él?

—Porque puedo —digo sin aliento.

Siento más que veo su sonrisa pegada a mi cuello, y entonces apoya su frente contra la mía.

—Dios, quiero poseerte ahora, pero ya no me quedan condones.

Nunca me canso de ti. Eres una mujer desquiciante, enloquecedora.

—Y tú me vuelves loca —murmuro—. En todos los sentidos. Sacude la cabeza.

—Ven. Vamos a desayunar. Y conozco un local donde puedes cor- tarte el pelo.

—Vale —asiento, y sin más se acaba nuestra pelea.

—Pago yo.

Y cojo la cuenta del desayuno antes que él. Me pone mala cara.

—Hay que ser más rápido, Ayase.

—Tienes razón —dice en tono agrio, pero me parece que está bromeando.

—No pongas esa cara. Tengo veinticuatro mil dólares más que esta mañana. Puedo permitírmelo. —Echo un vistazo a la cuenta—. Vein- tidós dólares con sesenta y siete centavos por desayunar.

—Gracias —dice a regañadientes. Oh, el colegial tozudo ha vuelto.

—¿Y ahora adónde?

—¿De verdad quieres cortarte el pelo?

—Sí, míralo.

—Yo te veo guapísima. Como siempre.

Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada a mis dedos, entrelazados en el regazo.

—Y esta noche es la gala benéfica de tu padre.

—Recuerda que es de etiqueta.

—¿Dónde es?

—En casa de mis padres. Hay una carpa. Ya sabes, con toda la parafernalia.

—¿Para qué fundación benéfica es?

Eli se pasa las manos por los muslos, parece incómodo.

—Se llama «Afrontarlo Juntos». Es una fundación que ayuda a los padres con

hijos jóvenes drogadictos a que estos se rehabiliten.

—Parece una buena causa —comento.

—Venga, vamos.

Se levanta. Consigue eludir el tema de conversación y me tiende la mano. Cuando se la acepto, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, fuerte.

Resulta tan extraño… Es tan abierto en ciertos aspectos y tan cerrado en otros…

Me lleva fuera del restaurante y caminamos por la calle. Hace una mañana cálida, preciosa. Brilla el sol y el aire huele a café y a pan recién hecho.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Sorpresa.

Ah, vale. No me gustan nada las sorpresas.

Recorremos dos manzanas y las tiendas empiezan a ser claramente más exclusivas. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de explorar los alrededores, pero la verdad es que esto está a la vuelta de la esquina de donde yo vivo. A Anju-chan le encantará. Está lleno de pequeñas boutiques que colmarán su pasión por la moda. De hecho, yo necesito un par de faldas holgadas para el trabajo.

Eli se para frente a un gran salón de belleza de aspecto re- finado, y me abre la puerta. Se llama Esclava. El interior es todo blanco y tapicería de piel. En la blanca y austera recepción hay sentada una chica rubia con un uniforme blanco impoluto. Nos mira cuando entramos.

—Buenos días, Ayase-san —dice vivaz, y el color aflora a sus mejillas mientras le mira arrobada.

Es el usual efecto Ayase, ¡pero ella le conoce! ¿De qué?

—Hola, Greta.

Y él la conoce a ella. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—¿Lo de siempre, señor? —pregunta educadamente.

Lleva un pintalabios muy rosa.

—No —dice él enseguida, y me mira de reojo, nervioso.

¿Lo de siempre? ¿Qué significa eso?

Santo Dios. ¡Es la regla número seis, el puñetero salón de belleza!

¡Toda esa tontería de la depilación… maldita sea!

¿Aquí es donde traía a todas sus sumisas? ¿Quizá también a Mayuri?

¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?

—Toujou-san te dirá lo que quiere.

Le miro airada. Está endilgándome las normas disimuladamente. He aceptado lo del entrenador personal… ¿y ahora esto?

—¿Por qué aquí? —le siseo.

—El local es mío, y tengo tres más como este.

—¿Es tuyo? —farfullo, sorprendida. Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

—Sí. Es como actividad suplementaria. Cualquier cosa, todo lo que quieras, te lo pueden hacer aquí, por cuenta de la casa. Todo tipo de masajes: sueco, shiatsu, con piedras volcánicas, reflexología, baños de algas, tratamientos faciales, todas esas cosas que os gustan a las mujeres… todo. Aquí te lo harán.

Agita con aire displicente su mano de dedos largos.

—¿Depilación? Se echa a reír.

—Sí, depilación también. Completa —susurra en tono conspiratorio, disfrutando de mi incomodidad.

Me ruborizo y miro a Greta, que me observa expectante.

—Querría cortarme el pelo, por favor.

—Por supuesto, Toujou-san.

Greta, toda ella carmín rosa y resolutiva eficiencia germánica, con- sulta la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Franco estará libre en cinco minutos.

—Franco es muy bueno —dice Eli para tranquilizarme.

Yo intento asimilar todo esto. Ayase Eli, presidente ejecutivo, posee una cadena de salones de belleza.

Le miro y de repente le veo palidecer: algo, o alguien, ha llamado su atención. Me doy la vuelta para ver qué está mirando. Por una puerta del fondo del salón acaba de aparecer una sofisticada rubia platino. La cierra y se pone a hablar con una de las estilistas.

La señora tiene el cabello café un poco oscuro es algo alta y bastante encantadora, esta bronceada aunque todavía se puede identificar su piel blanca y suave y tendrá entra trenta y cuarenta años, me resulta difícil el mismo uniforme que Greta, pero en negro. Es despampanante. Su cabello, cortado cálida y recta, brilla como un halo.

Al darse la vuelta, ve a Eli y le dedica una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente.

—Perdona —balbucea Eli, apurado.

Cruza el salón con zancadas rápidas, pasa junto a las estilistas, todas de blanco, junto a las aprendizas de los lavacabezas, hasta llegar junto a ella. Estoy demasiado lejos para oír la conversación. La señora le saluda con evidentes muestras de afecto, le besa en ambas mejillas, apoya las manos en sus antebrazos, y los dos hablan animadamente.

—¿Toujou-san?

Greta, la recepcionista, intenta que le haga caso.

—Un momento, por favor.

Observo a Eli, fascinada.

La señora se da la vuelta y me mira. Él está explicándole algo, y ella asiente, levanta las manos entrelazadas y le sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa: está claro que se conocen bien. ¿Quizá trabajaron juntos durante un tiempo? Tal vez ella regente el local; al fin y al cabo, desprende cierto aire de autoridad.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta. Resulta obvio, demoledor, y lo com- prendo de un modo visceral en el fondo de mis entrañas. Es ella. Despampanante, mayor, preciosa.

Ella es Kira Tsubasa.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Ni cincuenta sombras ni Love Live me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores.**_

Greta, ¿con quién está hablando el Ayase-san?

Mi rebelde cabellera empieza a picarme y quiere abandonar el edificio, mientras mi subconsciente me grita que le haga caso. Pero yo aparento bastante indiferencia.

—Ah, es la Kira-san. Es la propietaria, junto con el Ayase-san.

Greta parece muy dispuesta a hablar.

—¿Kira-san-san?

—Sí. No suele venir, pero hoy uno de nuestros especialistas está enfermo, y ella le sustituye.

—¿Sabe usted el nombre de pila de Kira-san?

Greta levanta la vista, me mira ceñuda y frunce esos labios rosa brillante, censurando mi curiosidad. Maldita sea, puede que haya ido demasiado lejos.

—Tsubasa —dice de mala gana.

Al verificar que mi sexto sentido no me ha abandonado, me invade una extraña sensación de alivio.

¿Sexto sentido?, se burla mi subconsciente. ¡Sentido pedófilo!

Ellos siguen inmersos en la conversación. Eli le cuenta algo apresuradamente a Tsubasa. Ella parece preocupada, asiente, hace muecas

y menea la cabeza. Alarga la mano y le acaricia el brazo con dulzura mientras se muerde el labio. Asiente de nuevo, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Yo solo soy capaz de mirarla con cara de palo. Creo que estoy es- candalizada. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido traerme aquí?

Ella le susurra algo a Eli, que dirige la mirada brevemente hacia donde yo estoy, y luego se vuelve hacia Tsubasa y contesta. Ella asi- ente y creo que le desea suerte, pero mi habilidad para leer los labios no es muy buena.

Cincuenta vuelve con paso firme y la ansiedad marcada en el rostro. Maldita sea, claro. Kira-san vuelve a la trastienda y cierra la puerta.

Eli frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, tenso y cauto.

—La verdad es que no. ¿No has querido presentarme? Mi voz suena fría, dura.

Él se queda con la boca abierta, como si hubiera tirado de la alfom- bra debajo de sus pies.

—Pero yo creía…

—Para ser un hombre tan brillante, a veces… —Me fallan las palab- ras—. Me gustaría marcharme, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué —digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Él baja su mirada ardiente hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Nozomi. No sabía que ella estaría aquí. Nunca está. Ha abierto una sucursal nueva en el Bravern Center, y normalmente está allí. Hoy se ha puesto alguien enfermo.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Greta, no necesitaremos a Franco —espeta Eli cuando cruzamos el umbral.

Tengo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo. Quiero huir lejos de aquí. Siento unas irresistibles ganas de llorar. Lo único que necesito es escapar de toda esta jodida situación.

Eli camina a mi lado sin decir palabra, mientras yo trato de aclararme la mente. Me abrazo el cuerpo como para protegerme y avanzo con la cabeza gacha, esquivando los árboles de la Segunda Avenida. Él, prudente, no intenta tocarme. Mi mente hierve de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Se dignará hablar el señor Evasivas?

—¿Solías traer aquí a tus sumisas? —le increpo.

—A algunas sí —dice en voz baja y crispada.

—¿A Mayuri?

—Sí.

—El local parece muy nuevo.

—Lo han remodelado hace poco.

—Ya. O sea que Kira-san conocía a todas tus sumisas.

—Sí.

—¿Y ellas conocían su historia?

—No. Ninguna. Solo tú.

—Pero yo no soy tu sumisa.

—No, está clarísimo que no lo eres.

Me paro y le miro. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, temerosos, y aprieta los labios en una línea dura e inexpresiva.

—¿No ves lo jodido que es esto? —digo en voz baja, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Sí. Lo siento.

Y tiene la deferencia de aparentar arrepentimiento.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo, a ser posible en algún sitio donde no te hayas tirado ni al personal ni a la clientela.

No rechista.

—Y ahora, si me perdonas…

—No te marchas, ¿verdad?

—No, solo quiero que me hagan un puñetero corte de pelo. En un si- tio donde

pueda cerrar los ojos, y que alguien me lave el pelo, y pueda olvidarme de esta carga tan pesada que va contigo.

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello.

—Puedo hacer que Franco vaya a mi apartamento, o al tuyo

—sugiere.

—Es muy atractiva.

Parpadea, un tanto extrañado.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Sigue casada?

—No. Se divorció hace unos cinco años.

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?

—Porque lo nuestro se acabó. Ya te lo he contado.

De repente arquea una ceja. Levanta un dedo y se saca la BlackBerry del bolsillo de la americana. Debe de estar en silencio, porque no la he oído sonar.

—Nico —dice sin más, y luego escucha.

Estamos parados en plena Segunda Avenida y yo me pongo a con- templar el árbol joven que tengo delante, uno verde de hojas ternísimas.

La gente pasa con prisa a nuestro lado, absorta en sus obligaciones propias de un sábado por la mañana. Pensando en sus problemas per- sonales, sin duda. Me pregunto si incluirán el acoso de ex sumisas, a ex amas despampanantes y a un hombre que no tiene ningún respeto por la ley sobre privacidad vigente en Japon.

—¿Que murió en un accidente de coche? ¿Cuándo? Eli interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

Oh, no. ¿Quién? Escucho con más atención.

—Es la segunda vez que ese cabrón no lo ha visto venir. Tiene que saberlo. ¿Es que no siente nada por ella? —Eli, disgustado, menea la cabeza—. Esto empieza a cuadrar… no… explica el porqué, pero no dónde.

Mira a nuestro alrededor como si buscara algo, y, sin darme cuenta, yo hago lo mismo. Nada me llama la atención. Solo hay transeúntes, tráfico y árboles.

—Ella está aquí —continúa Eli—. Nos está vigilando… Sí… No. Dos o cuatro, las veinticuatro horas del día… Todavía no he abor- dado eso.

Eli me mira directamente.

¿Abordado qué? Frunzo el ceño y me mira con recelo.

—Qué… —murmura y palidece, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya veo. ¿Cuándo?… ¿Tan poco hace? Pero ¿cómo?… ¿Sin antecedentes?… Ya. Envíame un e-mail con el nombre, la dirección y fotos si las tienes… las veinticuatro horas del día, a partir de esta tarde. Ponte en contacto con Nico-san.

Cuelga.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto, exasperada.

¿Va a explicármelo?

—Era Nico.

¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mayuri dejó a su marido hace unos tres meses y se largó con un tipo que murió en un accidente de coche hace cuatro semanas.

—Oh.

—El imbécil del psiquiatra debería haberlo previsto —dice enfadado—. El dolor… ese es el problema. Vamos.

Me tiende la mano y yo le entrego la mía automáticamente, pero en- seguida la retiro.

—Espera un momento. Estábamos en mitad de una conversación sobre «nosotros». Sobre ella, tu Kira-san.

Eli endurece el gesto.

—No es mi Kira-san. Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa.

—No quiero ir a tu casa. ¡Quiero cortarme el pelo! —grito.

Si pudiera concentrarme solo en eso…

Él vuelve a sacarse la BlackBerry del bolsillo y marca un número.

—Greta, Ayase Eli. Quiero a Franco en mi casa dentro de una hora. Consúltalo con la señora Lincoln… Bien. —Guarda el teléfono—. Vendrá a la una.

—¡Eli…! —farfullo, exasperada.

—Nozomi, es evidente que Mayuri sufre un brote psicótico. No sé si va detrás de mí o de ti, ni hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar. Iremos a tu casa, recogeremos tus cosas, y puedes quedarte en la mía hasta que la hayamos localizado.

—¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacer eso?

—Así podré protegerte.

—Pero…

Me mira fijamente.

—Vas a volver a mi apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrándote de los pelos.

Le miro atónita… esto es alucinante. Cincuenta Sombras en glorioso tecnicolor.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—No estoy exagerando. Vamos. Podemos seguir nuestra conversación en mi casa.

Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándole. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —proclamo tercamente.

Tengo que defender mi postura.

—Puedes ir por tu propio pie o puedo llevarte yo. Lo que tú prefieras, Nozomi.

—No te atreverás —le desafío.

No me montará una escenita en plena Segunda Avenida…

Esboza media sonrisa, que sin embargo no alcanza a sus ojos.

—Ay, nena, los dos sabemos que, si me lanzas el guante, estaré encantado de recogerlo.

Nos miramos… y de repente se agacha, me coge por los muslos y me levanta. Y, sin darme cuenta, me carga sobre sus hombros.

—¡Bájame! —chillo.

Oh, qué bien sienta chillar.

Él empieza a recorrer la Segunda Avenida a grandes zancadas, sin hacerme el menor caso. Me sujeta fuerte con un brazo alrededor de los muslos y, con la mano libre, me va dando palmadas en el trasero.

—¡Eli! —grito. La gente nos mira. ¿Puede haber algo más humillante?—. ¡Iré andando! ¡Iré andando!

Me baja y, antes de que se incorpore, salgo disparada en dirección a mi apartamento, furiosa, sin hacerle caso. Naturalmente al cabo de un momento le tengo al lado, pero sigo ignorándole. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy furiosa, aunque no estoy del todo segura de qué es lo que me enfurece… son tantas cosas.

Mientras camino muy decidida de vuelta a casa, pienso en la lista:

Cargarme a hombros: inaceptable para cualquiera mayor de seis años.

Llevarme al salón que comparte con su antigua amante: ¿cómo puede ser tan estúpido?

El mismo sitio al que llevaba a sus sumisas: de nuevo, tremenda- mente estúpido.

No darse cuenta siquiera de que no era buena idea: y se supone que es un tipo brillante.

Tener ex novias locas. ¿Puedo culparle por eso? Estoy tan furiosa… Sí, puedo.

Saber el número de mi cuenta corriente: eso es acoso, como mínimo.

Comprar SIP: tiene más dinero que sentido común.

Insistir en que me instale en su casa: la amenaza de Mayuri debe de ser peor de lo que él temía… ayer no dijo nada de eso.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Algo ha cambiado. ¿Qué puede ser?

Me paro en seco, y Eli se detiene a mi lado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con Mayuri.

—Ya te lo he contado.

—No, no me lo has contado. Hay algo más. Ayer no me insististe para que fuera a tu casa. Así que… ¿qué ha pasado?

Se remueve, incómodo.

—¡Eli! ¡Dímelo! —exijo.

—Ayer consiguió que le dieran un permiso de armas.

Oh, Dios. Le miro fijamente, parpadeo y, en cuanto asimilo la noticia, noto que la sangre deja de circular por mis mejillas. Siento que podría desmayarme. ¿Y si quiere matarle? ¡No!

—Eso solo significa que puede comprarse un arma —musito.

—Nozomi —dice con un tono de enorme preocupación. Apoya las manos en mis hombros y me atrae hacia él—. No creo que haga ninguna tontería, pero… simplemente no quiero que corras el riesgo.

—Yo no… pero ¿y tú? —murmuro.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. Le rodeo con los brazos, le abrazo fuerte y apoyo la cara en su pecho. No parece que le importe.

—Vamos a tu casa —susurra.

Se inclina, me besa el cabello, y ya está. Mi furia ha desaparecido por completo, pero no está olvidada. Se disipa ante la amenaza de que pueda pasarle algo a Eli. La sola idea me resulta insoportable.

Una vez en casa, preparo con cara seria una maleta pequeña, y meto en mi mochila el Mac, la BlackBerry, el iPad y el globo del Charlie Tango.

—¿El Charlie Tango también viene? —pregunta Eli. Asiento y

me dedica una sonrisita indulgente.

—Maki-kun vuelve el martes —musito.

—¿Maki?

—El hermano de Anju-chan. Se quedará aquí hasta que encuentre algo en Akihabara.

Eli me mira impasible, pero capto la frialdad que asoma en sus ojos.

—Bueno, entonces está bien que te vengas conmigo. Así él tendrá más espacio —dice tranquilamente.

—No sé si tiene llaves. Tendré que volver cuando llegue. Eli no dice nada.

—Ya está todo.

Coge mi maleta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Mientras nos en- caminamos a la parte de atrás del edificio para acceder al aparcamiento, noto que no dejo de mirar por encima del hombro. No sé si me he vuelto paranoica o si realmente alguien me vigila. Eli abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi y me mira, expectante.

—¿Vas a entrar? —pregunta.

—Creía que conduciría yo.

—No. Conduciré yo.

—¿Le pasa algo a mi forma de conducir? No me digas que sabes qué nota me pusieron en el examen de conducir… no me sorprendería, vista tu tendencia al acoso.

A lo mejor sabe que pasé por los pelos la prueba teórica.

—Sube al coche, Nozomi —espeta, furioso.

—Vale.

Me apresuro a subir. Francamente, ¿quién no lo haría?

Quizá él tenga la misma sensación inquietante de que alguien sini- estro nos observa… bueno, una morena pálida de ojos castaños que tiene un aspecto perturbadoramente parecido al mío, y que seguramente esconde un arma.

Eli se incorpora al tráfico.

—¿Todas tus sumisas tenían cabello "especial"? Inmediatamente frunce el ceño y me mira.

—Sí —murmura.

Parece vacilar, y lo imagino pensando: ¿Adónde quiere llegar con esto?

—Solo preguntaba.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Kira-san no tiene un cabello "especial" .

—Seguramente sea esa la razón —masculla—. Con ella ya tuve bastantes de cabello normal para toda la vida.

—Estás de broma —digo entre dientes.

—Sí, estoy de broma —replica, molesto.

Miro impasible por la ventanilla, en todas direcciones, buscando chicas morenas, pero ninguna es Mayuri.

Así que solo le gustan las de cabello "especial"… me pregunto por qué. ¿Acaso la extraordinariamente glamurosa (a pesar de ser mayor) Kira-san realmente le dejó sin más ganas de rubias? Sacudo la cabeza… El paranoico Ayase Eli.

—Cuéntame cosas de ella.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Tuerce el gesto, intentando advertirme con su tono de voz.

—Háblame de su acuerdo empresarial.

Se relaja visiblemente, contento de hablar de trabajo

—Yo soy el socio capitalista. No me interesa especialmente el negocio de la estética, pero ella ha convertido el proyecto en un éxito. Yo me limité a invertir y la ayudé a ponerlo en marcha.

—¿Por qué?

—Se lo debía.

—¿Ah?

—Cuando dejé Harvard, ella me prestó cien mil dólares para empezar mi negocio.

Vaya… Es rica, también.

—¿Lo dejaste?

—No era para mí. Estuve dos años. Por desgracia, mis padres no fueron tan comprensivos.

Frunzo el ceño. Umi-san y Kotori-san en actitud reprobadora… soy incapaz de imaginarlo.

—No parece que te haya ido demasiado mal haberlo dejado. ¿Qué asignaturas escogiste?

—Ciencias políticas y Economía. Mmm… claro.

—¿Así que es rica? —murmuro.

—Era una esposa florero aburrida, Nozomi. Su marido era un mag- nate… de la industria maderera. —Sonríe con aire desdeñoso—. No la dejaba trabajar. Ya sabes, era muy controlador. Algunos hombres son así.

Me lanza una rápida sonrisa de soslayo.

—¿En serio? ¿Un hombre controlador? Yo creía que eso era una cri- atura mítica.

—No creo que mi tono pudiera ser más sarcástico.

La sonrisa de Eli se expande.

—¿El dinero que te prestó era de su marido?

Asiente, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisita maliciosa.

—Eso es horrible.

—Él también tenía sus líos —dice Eli misteriosamente, mien- tras entra en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Escala.

Ah…

—¿Cuáles?

Eli mueve la cabeza, como si recordara algo especialmente amargo, y aparca al lado del Audi Quattro SUV.

—Vamos. Franco no tardará.

En el ascensor, Eli me observa.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —pregunta con naturalidad.

—Mucho.

Asiente.

—Vale —dice, y mira al frente.

Cuando llegamos, Nico-san nos está esperando en el vestíbulo. ¿Cómo consigue anticiparse siempre? Coge mi maleta.

—¿Nico ha dicho algo? —pregunta Eli.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y?

—Todo está arreglado.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Está bien, gracias, señor.

—Bien. El peluquero vendrá a la una: Franco De Luca.

—Toujou-san —me saluda Nico-san haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Hola, Nico-san. ¿Tienes una hija?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—20 años

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Hanayo

Eli me mira con impaciencia.

—Vive con su madre —explica Nico-san.

—Ah, entiendo.

Nico-san me sonríe. Esto es algo inesperado. ¿Nico-san es padre? Sigo a Eli al gran salón, intrigada por la noticia.

Echo un vistazo alrededor. No había estado aquí desde que me marché.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. Eli me observa un momento y decide no discutir.

—Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. Ponte cómoda.

—De acuerdo.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantada en la inmensa galería de arte que él considera su casa, preguntándome qué hacer.

¡Ropa! Cojo mi mochila, subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y re- viso el vestidor. Sigue lleno de ropa: toda por estrenar y todavía con las etiquetas de los precios. Tres vestidos largos de noche. Tres de cóctel, y tres más de diario. Todo esto debe de haber costado una fortuna.

Miro la etiqueta de uno de los vestidos de noche: 2.998 dólares.

Madre mía. Me siento en el suelo.

Esta no soy yo. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento procesar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Es agotador. ¿Por qué, ay, por qué me he enamorado de alguien que está tan loco… guapísimo, terrible- mente sexy, más rico que Creso, pero que está como una cabra?

Saco la BlackBerry de la mochila y llamo a mi madre.

—¡Nozomi, cariño! Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Oh, ya sabes…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigue sin funcionar lo de Eli?

—Es complicado, mamá. Creo que está loco. Ese es el problema.

—Dímelo a mí. Hombres… a veces no hay quién les entienda. Bob está pensando ahora si ha sido buena idea que nos hayamos mudado a Georgia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, empieza a hablar de volver a Las Vegas.

Ah, hay alguien más que tiene problemas. No soy la única. Eli aparece en el umbral.

—Estás aquí. Creí que te habías marchado.

Levanto la mano para indicarle que estoy al teléfono.

—Lo siento, mamá, tengo que colgar. Te volveré a llamar pronto.

—Muy bien, cariño… Cuídate. ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Cuelgo y observo a Cincuenta, que tuerce el gesto, extrañamente incómodo.

—¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —pregunta.

—No me escondo. Me desespero.

—¿Te desesperas?

—Por todo esto, Eli.

Hago un gesto vago en dirección a toda esa ropa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Es tu vestidor.

Vuelve a poner mala cara y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a mí.

—Solo son vestidos. Si no te gustan, los devolveré.

—Es muy complicado tratar contigo, ¿sabes?

Él parpadea y se rasca la barbilla… la barbilla sin afeitar. Mis dedos se mueren por tocarla.

—Lo sé. Me estoy esforzando —murmura.

—Eres muy difícil.

—Tú también, Toujou-san.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Abre mucho los ojos y reaparece esa mirada de cautela.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—No, no lo sé.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Eres una mujer frustrante.

—Podrías tener a una preciosa sumisa morena. Una que, si le pidier- as que saltara, te preguntaría: «¿Desde qué altura?», suponiendo, claro, que tuviera permiso para hablar. Así que, ¿por qué yo, Eli? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Me mira un momento, y no tengo ni idea de qué está pensando.

—Tú haces que mire el mundo de forma distinta, Nozomi. No me quieres por mi dinero. Tú me das… esperanza —dice en voz baja.

¿Qué? El señor Críptico ha vuelto.

—¿Esperanza de qué? Se encoge de hombros.

—De más. —Habla con voz queda y tranquila—. Y tienes razón: estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que yo digo, cuando yo lo digo, y estrictamente lo que yo quiero que hagan. Eso pierde interés enseguida.

Tú tienes algo, Nozomi, que me atrae a un nivel profundo que no entiendo. Es como el canto de sirena. No soy capaz de resistirme a ti y no quiero perderte. —Alarga la mano y toma la mía—. No te vayas, por favor… Ten un poco de fe en mí y un poco de paciencia. Por favor.

Parece tan vulnerable… Es perturbador. Me arrodillo, me inclino y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

—De acuerdo, fe y paciencia. Eso puedo soportarlo.

—Bien. Porque Franco ha llegado.

Franco es bajito, moreno y gay. Me encanta.

—¡Qué pelo tan bonito! —exclama con un acento italiano escan- daloso y

probablemente falso. Apuesto a que es de Baltimore o de un sitio parecido, pero su entusiasmo es contagioso. Eli nos conduce a ambos a su cuarto de baño, sale a toda prisa y vuelve a entrar con una silla de su habitación.

—Los dejo solos —masculla.

—Grazie, Ayase-san. —Franco se vuelve hacia mí—. Bene, Nozomi, ¿qué haremos contigo?

Eli está sentado en su sofá, revisando algo que parecen hojas de cálculo con mucha concentración. Una melodiosa pieza de música clásica suena de fondo en la habitación. Una mujer canta apasionada- mente, vertiendo su alma en la canción. Es desgarrador. Eli levanta la mirada y sonríe, distrayéndome de la música.

—¡Ves! Te dije que le gustaría —comenta Franco, entusiasmado.

—Estás preciosa, Nozomi —dice Eli, visiblemente complacido.

—Mi trabajo aquí ya ha acabado —exclama Franco.

Eli se levanta y se acerca a nosotros.

—Gracias, Franco.

Franco se gira, me da un abrazo exagerado y me besa en ambas mejillas.

—¡No vuelvas a dejar que nadie más te corte el pelo, bellissima

Nozomi!

Me echo a reír, ligeramente avergonzada por esa familiaridad. Elile acompaña a la puerta del vestíbulo y vuelve al cabo de un momento.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas dejado largo —dice mientras avanza hacia mí con una mirada centelleante.

Coge un mechón entre los dedos.

—Qué suave —murmura, y baja los ojos hacia mí—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Asiento y sonríe.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada, concretamente?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres una lista?

—¿Hay una lista?

—Una muy larga.

—¿Podemos hablarlo en la cama?

—No —digo con un mohín infantil.

—Durante el almuerzo, pues. Tengo hambre, y no solo de comida

—añade con una sonrisa lasciva.

—No voy a dejar que me encandiles con tu destreza sexual. Él reprime una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te molesta concretamente, Toujou-san? Suéltalo. Muy bien.

—¿Qué me molesta? Bueno, está tu flagrante invasión de mi vida privada, el hecho de que me llevaras a un sitio donde trabaja tu ex amante y donde solías llevar a todas tus amantes para que las depilaran, el que me cargaras a hombros en plena calle como si tuviera seis años… y, por encima de todo, ¡que dejaras que tu Kira-san te tocara!

Mi voz ha ido subiendo en un crescendo.

Él levanta las cejas, y su buen humor desaparece.

—Menuda lista. Pero te lo aclararé una vez más: ella no es mi Kira-san.

—Ella puede tocarte —repito.

Tuerce los labios.

—Ella sabe dónde.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Se pasa ambas manos por el pelo y cierra un segundo los ojos, como si buscara algún tipo de consejo divino. Traga saliva.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna norma. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna relación sin normas, y nunca sé cuándo vas a tocarme. Eso me pone nervioso. Tus caricias son completamente… —Se para, buscando las palabras—. Significan más… mucho más.

¿Más? Su respuesta es absolutamente inesperada, me deja perpleja, y esa palabrita con un significado enorme queda suspendida entre los dos.

Mis caricias significan… más. Ay, Dios. ¿Cómo voy a resistirme si me dice esas cosas? Sus ojos azules buscan los míos y me observan con aprensión.

Alargo la mano con cuidado y esa aprensión se convierte en alarma.

Eli da un paso atrás y yo bajo la mano.

—Límite infranqueable —murmura, con una expresión dolida y aterrorizada.

No puedo evitar sentir una decepción aplastante.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si no pudieras tocarme?

—Destrozado y despojado —contesta inmediatamente.

Oh, mi Cincuenta Sombras. Sacudo la cabeza, le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora y se relaja.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme exactamente por qué

esto es un límite infranqueable, por favor.

—Algún día —murmura, y se diría que en una milésima de segundo ha superado su vulnerabilidad.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tan deprisa? Es la persona más voluble que conozco.

—Veamos el resto de tu lista… Invadir tu privacidad. —Al consid- erar este tema, tuerce el gesto—. ¿Por qué sé tu número de cuenta?

—Sí, es indignante.

—Yo investigo el historial y los datos de todas mis sumisas. Te lo enseñaré.

Da media vuelta y se dirige a su estudio.

Yo le sigo obediente, aturdida. De un archivador cerrado con llave, saca una carpeta. Con una etiqueta impresa: TOUJO NOZOMI.

Madre mía. Le miro fijamente.

Él se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Puedes quedártelo —dice tranquilamente.

—Bueno, vaya, gracias —replico.

Hojeo el contenido. Tiene una copia de mi certificado de nacimiento, por Dios santo, mis límites infranqueables, el acuerdo de confidencialidad, el contrato —Dios…—, mi número de la seguridad social, mi currículo, informes laborales…

—¿Así que sabías que trabajaba en la ferreteria?

—Sí.

—No fue una coincidencia. No pasabas por allí…

—No.

No sé si enfadarme o sentirme halagada.

—Esto es muy jodido. ¿Sabes?

—Yo no lo veo así. He de ser cuidadoso con lo que hago.

—Pero esto es privado.

—No hago un uso indebido de la información. Esto es algo que puede conseguir cualquiera que esté medianamente interesado, Nozomi. Yo necesito información para tener el control. Siempre he actuado así.

Me mira inescrutable, con cierta cautela.

—Sí haces un uso indebido de la información. Ingresaste en mi cuenta veinticuatro mil dólares que yo no quería.

Sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.

—Ya te lo dije. Es lo que Nico consiguió por tu coche. Increíble, ya lo sé, pero así es.

—Pero el Audi…

—Nozomi, ¿tienes idea del dinero que gano? Me ruborizo.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? No tengo por qué saber las cifras de tu cuenta bancaria, Eli.

Su mirada se dulcifica.

—Lo sé. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti.

Me lo quedo mirando, sorprendida. ¿Que adora de mí?

—Nozomi, yo gano unos cien mil dólares a la hora.

Abro la boca. Eso es una cantidad de dinero obscena.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares no es nada. El coche, los libros de Tess, la ropa, no son nada.

Su tono es dulce.

Le observo. Realmente no tiene ni idea. Es extraordinario.

—Si fueras yo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te obsequiaran con toda esta… generosidad?

Me mira inexpresivo y ahí está, en pocas palabras, la raíz de su prob- lema: empatía o carencia de la misma. Entre nosotros se hace el silencio.

Al final, se encoge de hombros.

—No sé —dice, y parece sinceramente perplejo.

Se me encoge el corazón. Este es, seguramente, el quid de sus cin- cuenta sombras: no puede ponerse en mi lugar. Bien, ahora lo sé.

—Pues no es agradable. Quiero decir… que eres muy generoso, pero me incomoda. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Suspira.

—Yo quiero darte el mundo entero, Nozomi.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Eli. Lo demás me sobra.

—Es parte del trato. Parte de lo que soy.

Ah, esto no va a ninguna parte.

—¿Comemos? —pregunto.

La tensión entre los dos es agotadora.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Claro.

—Cocino yo.

—Bien. Si no, hay comida en la nevera.

—¿Okimura-san libra los fines de semana? ¿O sea que la mayoría de los fines de semana comes platos fríos?

—No.

—¿Ah, no? Suspira.

—Mis sumisas cocinan, Nozomi.

—Ah, claro. —Me sonrojo. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Le sonrío con dulzura—. ¿Qué le gustaría comer al señor?

—Lo que la señora encuentre —dice con malicia.

Inspecciono el impresionante contenido del frigorífico. Me decido por una tortilla española. Incluso hay patatas congeladas, perfecto. Es rápido y fácil. Eli sigue en su estudio, sin duda invadiendo la pri- vacidad de algún pobre e ingenuo idiota y recopilando información. La idea es desagradable y me deja mal sabor de boca. La cabeza me da vueltas. Realmente no tiene límites.

Si voy a cocinar necesito música, ¡y voy a cocinar de forma insum- isa! Me acerco al equipo que hay junto a la chimenea y cojo el iPod de Eli. Apuesto a que aquí hay más temas seleccionados por Mayuri, y me da terror pensarlo.

¿Dónde estará ella?, me pregunto. ¿Qué quiere?

Me estremezco. Menudo legado, no me cabe en la cabeza.

Repaso la larga lista. Quiero algo animado. Mmm. Beyoncé… no parece muy del gusto de Eli. «Crazy in Love.» ¡Oh, sí! Muy apropiado. Aprieto el botón y subo el volumen.

Vuelvo dando pasitos de baile hasta la cocina, encuentro un bol, abro la nevera y saco los huevos. Los casco y empiezo a batir, sin parar de bailar.

Vuelvo a repasar el contenido del frigorífico, cojo patatas, jamón y

—¡sí!— guisantes del congelador. Todo esto irá bien. Localizo una sartén, la pongo sobre el fuego, añado un poco de aceite de oliva y vuelvo a batir.

Empatía cero, medito. ¿Eso solo le pasa a Eli? Quizá todos los hombres sean así, y a todos les desconcierten las mujeres. No lo sé. Puede que no sea una revelación tan importante.

Ojalá Anju-chan estuviera en casa; ella lo sabría. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Barbados. Debería estar de vuelta el fin de semana próximo, después de esas vacaciones extra con Eren-Kun. Me pregunto si seguirán sintiendo la misma atracción sexual mutua.

«Una de las cosas que adoro de ti.»

Dejo de batir. Lo dijo. ¿Quiere decir eso que hay otras cosas? Sonrío por primera vez desde que vi a Kira-san… una sonrisa genu- ina, de corazón, de oreja a oreja.

Eli me rodea con sus brazos sigilosamente y doy un respingo.

—Interesante elección musical —ronronea, y me besa detrás de la oreja—. Qué bien huele tu pelo.

Hunde la nariz e inspira profundamente.

El deseo se desata en mi vientre. No. Rechazo su abrazo.

—Sigo enfadada. Frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? —pregunta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Por lo menos hasta que comamos.

Un gesto risueño se dibuja en su boca. Se da la vuelta, coge el mando de la encimera y apaga la música.

—¿Pusiste tú eso en tu iPod? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza, con expresión lúgubre, y entonces sé que fue ella: la Chica Fantasma.

—¿No crees que en aquel momento intentaba decirte algo?

—Bueno, visto a posteriori, probablemente —dice en tono inexpresivo.

Lo cual demuestra mi teoría: empatía cero. Mi subconsciente cruza los brazos y chasquea los labios con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Por qué la tienes todavía?

—Me gusta bastante la canción. Pero si te incomoda la borro.

—No, no pasa nada. Me gusta cocinar con música.

—¿Qué te gustaría oír?

—Sorpréndeme.

Sonríe satisfecho y se dirige hacia el iPod mientras yo continúo batiendo.

Al cabo de un momento la voz dulce, celestial y conmovedora de Nina Simone inunda el salón. Es una de las preferidas de Ray: «I Put a Spell on You». Te he lanzado un hechizo…

Me ruborizo y me vuelvo a mirar a Eli. ¿Qué intenta decirme? Él me lanzó un hechizo hace mucho tiempo. Oh, Dios… su mirada ha cambiado, la levedad del momento ha desaparecido, sus ojos son más oscuros, más intensos.

Le miro, embelesada, mientras despacio, como el depredador que es, me acecha al ritmo de la lenta y sensual cadencia de la música. Va de- scalzo, solo lleva una camisa blanca por fuera de los vaqueros, y tiene una actitud provocativa.

Nina canta «Tú eres mío» mientras él se pone a mi lado, con inten- ciones claras.

—Eli, por favor —susurro, con el batidor ya inútil en mi mano.

—¿Por favor qué?

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Esto.

Se planta frente a mí y baja la vista para mirarme.

—¿Estás segura?

Exhala y alarga la mano, me coge el batidor y lo vuelve a dejar en el bol con los huevos. Mi corazón da un vuelco. No quiero esto… Sí quiero esto… desesperadamente.

Resulta tan frustrante. Es tan atractivo y deseable… Aparto la mirada de su embrujador aspecto.

—Te deseo, Nozomi —musita—. Lo adoro y lo odio, y adoro discutir contigo. Esto es muy nuevo para mí. Necesito saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado —murmuro.

Su proximidad es irresistible, excitante. Esa atracción familiar está ahí, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas me empujan hacia él, la diosa que llevo dentro se siente de lo más libidinosa. Contemplo la sombra del vello asomando por su camisa y me muerdo el labio, indefensa, dominada por el deseo… quiero saborearle, justo ahí.

Está muy cerca, pero no me toca. Su ardor calienta mi piel.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que me digas que sí, que lo haga —murmura—. Pero ahora mismo, después de una mañana realmente espantosa, quiero hundirme en ti y olvidarme de todo excepto de nosotros.

Oh… Nosotros. Una combinación mágica, un pequeño y potente pronombre que zanja el asunto. Levanto la cabeza para contemplar su hermoso aunque grave semblante.

—Voy a tocarte la cara —suspiro.

Y veo la sorpresa reflejada brevemente en sus ojos antes de percibir que lo acepta.

Levanto la mano, le acaricio la mejilla, y paso los dedos por su barba incipiente. Él cierra los ojos, suspira y acerca la cara a mi caricia.

Se inclina despacio, y automáticamente mis labios ascienden para unirse a los suyos. Se cierne sobre mí.

—Sí o no, Nozomi.

—Sí.

Su boca se cierra suavemente sobre la mía, logra separar mis labios mientras sus

brazos me rodean y me atrae hacia sí. Me pasa la mano por la espalda, enreda los dedos en el cabello de mi nuca y tira con delicadeza, mientras pone la otra mano sobre mi trasero y me aprieta contra él. Yo gimo bajito.

—Ayase-san.

Nico-san tose y Eli me suelta inmediatamente.

—Nico-san —dice con voz gélida.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a Nico-san, incómodo, de pie en el umbral. Eli y Nico-san se miran y se comunican de algún modo, sin palabras.

—En mi estudio —espeta Eli. Y Nico-san cruza con brío el salón.

—Lo dejaremos para otro momento —me susurra Eli, antes de salir detrás de Nico-san.

Yo respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme. ¿Es que no soy capaz de resistirme a él ni un minuto? Sacudo la cabeza, indignada conmigo misma, agradeciendo la interrupción de Nico-san, y me avergüenza pensarlo.

Me pregunto qué haría Nico-san para interrumpir en el pasado. ¿Qué habrá visto?

No quiero pensar en eso. Comida. Haré la comida. Me ded- ico a cortar las patatas. ¿Qué querría Nico-san? Mi mente se acelera…

¿tendrá que ver con Mayuri?

Diez minutos después, reaparecen, justo cuando la tortilla está lista.

Eli me mira; parece preocupado.

—Les informaré en diez minutos —le dice a Nico-san.

—Estaremos listos —contesta Nico-san, y sale de la estancia.

Yo saco dos platos calientes y los coloco sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina.

—¿Comemos?

—Por favor —dice Eli, y se sienta en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Ahora me observa detenidamente.

—¿Problemas?

—No.

Tuerzo el gesto. No va a contármelo. Sirvo la comida y me siento a su lado,

resignada a seguir sin saberlo.

Eli da un mordisco y dice, complacido:

—Está muy buena. ¿Te apetece una copa de vino?

—No, gracias.

He de mantener la cabeza clara contigo, Ayase.

La tortilla sabe bien, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sin embargo, como, sabiendo que si no Eli me dará la lata. Al final él inter- rumpe nuestro silencio reflexivo y pone la pieza clásica que oí antes.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto.

—Canteloube, Canciones de la Auvernia. Esta se llama «Bailero».

—Es preciosa. ¿Qué idioma es?

—Francés antiguo; occitano, de hecho.

—Tú hablas francés. ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Recuerdo el francés perfecto que habló durante la cena con sus padres…

—Algunas palabras, sí. —Eli sonríe, visiblemente relajado—. Mi madre tenía un mantra: «un instrumento musical, un idioma extran- jero, un arte marcial». Eren-Kun habla español; Honoka y yo, francés, Eren-Kun toca la guitarra, yo el piano, y Honoka el violonchelo.

—Uau. ¿Y las artes marciales?

—Eren-Kun hace yudo. Honoka lo dejo doce años y se negó. Sonríe al recordarlo.

—Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido tan organizada.

—La doctora Kotori es formidable en lo que se refiere a los logros de sus hijos.

—Debe de estar muy orgullosa de ti. Yo lo estaría.

Ahora me observa detenidamente.

—¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?

Me giro y le miro. Está tumbado de lado junto a mí, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo y con una expresión tierna, alegre.

—Creo que necesitas terapia intensiva.

Alarga la mano y me recoge cariñosamente un mechón de pelo de- trás de la oreja.

—Yo creo que te necesito a ti. Aquí. Me entrega una barra de pintalabios.

Yo frunzo el ceño, perpleja. Es un rojo fulana, no es mi color en absoluto.

—¿Quieres que me ponga esto? —grito. Se echa a reír.

—No, Nozomi, si no quieres, no. No creo que te vaya este color

—añade con sequedad.

Se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se quita la camisa.

Oh, Dios…

—Me gusta tu idea de un mapa de ruta. Le miro desconcertada. ¿Mapa de ruta?

—De zonas restringidas —dice a modo de explicación.

—Oh. Lo dije en broma.

—Yo lo digo en serio.

—¿Quieres que te las dibuje, con carmín?

—Luego se limpia. Al final.

Eso significa que puedo tocarle donde quiera. Una sonrisita maravil- lada asoma en mis labios.

—¿Y con algo más permanente, como un rotulador?

—Podría hacerme un tatuaje.

Hay una chispa de ironía en sus ojos.

¿Ayase Eli con un tatuaje? ¿Estropear su precioso cuerpo que ya tiene tantas marcas? ¡Ni hablar!

—¡Nada de tatuajes! —digo riendo, para disimular mi horror.

—Pintalabios, pues. Sonríe.

Apago el Mac, lo dejo a un lado. Esto puede ser divertido.

—Ven. —Me tiende la mano—. Siéntate encima de mí.

Me quito los zapatos, me siento y me arrastro hacia él. Eli se tumba en la cama, pero mantiene las rodillas dobladas.

—Apóyate en mis piernas.

Me siento encima de él a horcajadas, como me ha dicho. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y cautos. Pero también divertidos.

—Pareces… entusiasmada con esto —comenta con ironía.

—Siempre me encanta obtener información, Ayase-san, y más si eso significa que podrás relajarte, porque yo ya sabré dónde están los límites.

Menea la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que está a punto de de- jarme dibujar por todo su cuerpo.

—Destapa el pintalabios —ordena.

Oh, está en plan supermandón, pero no me importa.

—Dame la mano.

Yo le doy la otra mano.

—La del pintalabios —dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vas a ponerme esa cara?

—Sí.

—Eres muy maleducado, Ayase-san. Yo sé de alguien que se pone muy violento cuando le hacen eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —replica irónico.

Le doy la mano con el pintalabios, y de repente se incorpora y es- tamos frente a frente.

—¿Preparada? —pregunta con un murmullo quedo y ronco, que tensa y comprime todas mis entrañas.

Oh, Dios.

—Sí —musito.

Su proximidad es seductora, su cuerpo torneado tan cerca, ese aroma Eli mezclado con mi gel. Conduce mi mano hasta la curva de su hombro.

—Aprieta —susurra.

Me lleva desde el contorno de su hombro, alrededor del hueco del brazo y después hacia un lado de su torso, y a mí se me seca la boca. El pintalabios deja a su paso una franja ancha, de un rojo intenso. Eli se detiene bajo sus costillas y me conduce por encima del estómago. Se tensa y me mira a los ojos, aparentemente impasible, pero, bajo esa ex- presión pretendidamente neutra, detecto autocontrol.

Contiene su aversión, aprieta la mandíbula, y aparece tensión alrededor de sus ojos. En mitad del estómago murmura:

—Y sube por el otro lado. Y me suelta la mano.

Yo copio la línea que he trazado sobre su costado izquierdo. La con- fianza que me está dando es embriagadora, pero la atempera el hecho de que llevo la cuenta de su dolor. Siete pequeñas marcas blancas y redon- das salpican su torso, y es profundamente mortificador contemplar esa diabólica y odiosa profanación de su maravilloso cuerpo. ¿Quién le haría eso a un niño?

—Bueno, ya estoy —murmuro, reprimiendo la emoción.

—No, no estás —replica, y dibuja una línea con el dedo índice alrededor de la base de su cuello.

Yo resigo la línea del dedo con una franja escarlata. Al acabar, miro la inmensidad gris de sus ojos.

—Ahora la espalda —susurra.

Se remueve, de manera que he de bajarme de él, luego se da la vuelta y se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a mí.

—Sigue la línea desde mi pecho, y da toda la vuelta hasta el otro lado —dice con voz baja y ronca.

Hago lo que dice hasta que una línea púrpura divide su espalda por la mitad, y al hacerlo cuento más cicatrices que mancillan su precioso cuerpo. Nueve en total.

Santo cielo. Tengo que reprimir un abrumador impulso de besar cada una de ellas, y evitar que el llanto inunde mis ojos. ¿Qué clase de animal haría esto? Mientras completo el circuito alrededor de su es- palda, él mantiene la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Alrededor del cuello también? —musito.

Asiente, y dibujo otra franja que converge con la primera que le rodea la base del cuello, por debajo del pelo.

—Ya está —susurro, y parece que lleve un peculiar chaleco de color piel con un ribete de rojo fulana.

Baja los hombros y se relaja, y se da la vuelta para mirarme otra vez.

—Estos son los límites —dice en voz baja.

Las pupilas de sus ojos oscuros se dilatan… ¿de miedo? ¿De lujuria?

Yo quiero caer en sus brazos, pero me reprimo y le miro asombrada.

—Me parece muy bien. Ahora mismo quiero lanzarme en tus brazos

—susurro.

Me sonríe con malicia y levanta las manos en un gesto de

Consentimiento.

—Bien,Toujou-san, soy todo tuyo.

Yo grito con placer infantil, me arrojo a sus brazos y lo tumbo en la cama. Se gira y suelta una carcajada juvenil llena de alivio, ahora que la pesadilla ha terminado. Y sin saber como, acabo debajo del.

—Y ahora, lo que habíamos dejado para otro momento-murmura y su boca reclama la mía una vez más.

 _ **¡Bien! Aquí está el capitulo, en verdad no tengo alguna excusa por mi falta de actualización u_u**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el capitulo y nos veremos en otra actualización.**_


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Ni Love Live ni cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores**_

Mi mano se agarra al cabello de Eli, mientras mi boca se aferra Febrilmente a la suya, absorbiéndole, deleitándose al sentir su lengua contra la

mía. Y él hace lo mismo, me devora. Es el paraíso.

De pronto me levanta un poco, coge el bajo de mi camiseta, me la

quita de un tirón y la tira al suelo.

—Quiero sentirte —me dice con avidez junto a mi boca, mientras

mueve las manos por mi espalda para desabrocharme el sujetador, hasta

quitármelo con un imperceptible movimiento y tirarlo a un lado.

Me empuja de nuevo sobre la cama, me aprieta contra el colchón y

lleva su boca y sus manos a mis pechos. Yo enredo los dedos en su ca-

bello mientras él coge uno de mis pezones entre los labios y tira fuerte.

Grito, y la sensación se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, y vigoriza y

tensa los músculos alrededor de mis ingles.

—Sí, nena, déjame oírte —murmura junto a mi piel ardiente.

Dios, quiero tenerle dentro, ahora. Juega con mi pezón con la boca,

tira, y hace que me retuerza y me contorsione y suspire por él. Noto su

deseo mezclado con… ¿qué? Veneración. Es como si me estuviera

adorando.

Me provoca con los dedos, mi pezón se endurece y se yergue bajo

sus expertas caricias. Busca con la mano mis vaqueros, desabrocha el

botón con destreza, baja la cremallera, introduce la mano dentro de mis

bragas y desliza los dedos sobre mi sexo.

Respira entre los dientes y deja que su dedo penetre suavemente en

mi interior. Yo empujo la pelvis hacia arriba, hasta la base de su mano, y

él responde y me acaricia.

—Oh, Nozomi —exhala y se cierne sobre mí, mirándome intensamente

a los ojos—. Estás tan húmeda —dice con fascinación en la voz.

—Te deseo —musito.

Su boca busca de nuevo la mía, y siento su anhelante desesperación,

su necesidad de mí.

Esto es nuevo —nunca había sido así, salvo quizá cuando volví de

Georgia—, y sus palabras de antes vuelven lentamente a mí… «Necesito

saber que estamos bien. Solo sé hacerlo de esta forma.»

Pensar en eso me desarma. Saber que le afecto de ese modo, que

puedo proporcionarle tanto consuelo haciendo esto… Él se sienta, agarra

mis vaqueros por los bajos y me los quita de un tirón, y luego las bragas.

Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se pone de pie, saca un envoltorio

plateado del bolsillo y me lo lanza, y después se quita los pantalones y

los calzoncillos con un único y rápido movimiento.

Yo rasgo el paquetito con avidez, y cuando él vuelve a tumbarse a

mi lado, le coloco el preservativo despacio. Me agarra las dos manos y

se tumba de espaldas.

—Tú encima —ordena, y me coloca a horcajadas de un tirón—.

Quiero verte.

Oh…

Me conduce, y yo me dejo deslizar dentro de él con cierta inde-

cisión. Cierra los ojos y flexiona las caderas para encontrarse conmigo,

y me colma, me dilata, y cuando exhala su boca dibuja una O perfecta.

Oh, es una sensación tan agradable… poseerle y que me posea.

Me coge las manos, y no sé si es para que mantenga el equilibrio o

para impedir que le toque, aun cuando ya he trazado mi mapa.

—Me gusta mucho sentirte —murmura.

Yo me alzo de nuevo, embriagada por el poder que tengo sobre él,

viendo cómo Ayase Eli se descontrola debajo de mí. Me suelta las

manos y me sujeta las caderas, y yo apoyo las manos en sus brazos. Me

penetra bruscamente y me hace gritar.

—Eso es, siénteme —dice con voz entrecortada.

Yo echo la cabeza atrás y hago exactamente eso. Eso que él hace tan

bien.

Me muevo, acompasándome a su ritmo con perfecta simetría, ajena a

cualquier pensamiento lógico. Solo soy sensación, perdida en este

abismo de placer. Arriba y abajo… una y otra vez… Oh, sí… Abro los

ojos, bajo la vista hacia él con la respiración jadeante, y veo que me está

mirando con ardor.

—Mi Nozomi —musita.

—Sí —digo con la voz desgarrada—. Siempre.

Él lanza un gemido, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia

atrás. Oh, Dios… Ver a Eli desatado basta para sellar mi destino,

y alcanzo el clímax entre gritos, todo me da vueltas y, exhausta, me derrumbo sobre él.

—Oh, nena —gime cuando se abandona y, sin soltarme, se deja ir.

Tengo la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, en la zona prohibida. Mi

mejilla anida en el vello mullido de su esternón. Jadeo, radiante, y reprimo el impulso de juntar los labios y besarle.

Estoy tumbada sobre él, recuperando el aliento. Me acaricia el pelo y

me pasa la mano por la espalda y me toca, mientras su respiración se va

tranquilizando.

—Eres preciosa.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarle con semblante escéptico. Él responde

frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente se sienta y, cogiéndome por sorpresa, merodea con el brazo y me sujeta firmemente. Yo me aferro a sus

bíceps; estamos frente a frente.

—Eres… preciosa —repite con tono enfático.

—Y tú eres a veces extraordinariamente dulce.

Y le beso con ternura.

Me levanta para hacer que salga de él, y yo me estremezco. Se inclina hacia delante y me besa con suavidad.

—No tienes ni idea de lo atractiva que eres, ¿verdad?

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué sigue con eso?

—Todos esos chicos que van detrás de ti… ¿eso no te dice nada?

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

—¿Quieres la lista? —dice con desagrado—. El fotógrafo está loco

por ti; el tipo de la ferretería; el hermano mayor de tu compañera de

piso. Tu jefe —añade con amargura.

—Oh, Eli, eso no es verdad.

—Créeme. Te desean. Quieren lo que es mío.

Me acerca de golpe y yo levanto los brazos, colocándolos sobre sus

hombros con las manos en su cabello, y le miro con ironía.

—Mía —repite, con un destello de posesión en la mirada.

—Sí, tuya —le tranquilizo sonriendo.

Parece apaciguado, y yo me siento muy cómoda en su regazo, acostada en una cama a plena luz del día, un sábado por la tarde… ¿Quién lo

hubiera dicho? Su exquisito cuerpo conserva las marcas de pintalabios.

Veo que han quedado algunas manchas en la funda del edredón, y por

un momento me pregunto qué hará la señora Jones con ellas.

—La línea sigue intacta —murmuro, y con el índice resigo osada-

mente la marca de su hombro. Él parpadea y de pronto se pone rígido—.

Quiero explorar.

Me mira suspicaz.

—¿El apartamento?

—No. Estaba pensando en el mapa del tesoro que he dibujado en tu

cuerpo.

Mis dedos arden por tocarle.

Arquea las cejas, intrigado, y la incertidumbre le hace pestañear. Yo

froto mi nariz contra la suya.

—¿Y qué supondría eso exactamente, Toujou-san?

Retiro la mano de su hombro y deslizo los dedos por su cara.

—Solo quiero tocarte por todas las partes que pueda.

Eli atrapa mi dedo con los dientes y me muerde suavemente.

—Ay —protesto, y él sonríe y de su garganta brota un gemido sordo.

—De acuerdo —dice y me suelta el dedo, pero su voz revela aprensión—Espera.

Se incorpora un poco debajo de mí, vuelve a levantarme, se quita el

preservativo y lo tira al suelo, junto a la cama.

—Odio estos chismes. Estoy pensando en llamar a la doctora Menma

para que te ponga una inyección.

—¿Tú crees que la mejor ginecóloga de Akibahara va a venir corriendo?

—Puedo ser muy persuasivo —murmura, mientras me recoge un

mechón detrás de la oreja—. Franco te ha cortado muy bien el pelo. Me

encanta este escalado.

¿Qué?

—Deja de cambiar de tema.

Me coloca otra vez a horcajadas sobre él. Me apoyo en sus piernas

flexionadas, con los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas. Él se recuesta

sobre los brazos.

—Toca lo que quieras —dice muy serio.

Parece nervioso, pero intenta disimularlo.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me inclino y paso el dedo por debajo

de la marca de pintalabios, sobre sus esculturales abdominales. Se estremece y paro.

—No es necesario —susurro.

—No, está bien. Es que tengo que… adaptarme. Hace mucho tiempo

que no me acaricia nadie —murmura.

—¿Kira-san? —digo sin pensar, y curiosamente consigo

hacerlo en un tono libre de amargura o rencor.

Él asiente; es evidente que se siente incómodo.

—No quiero hablar de ella. Nos amargaría el día.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Sí lo tienes. Te sulfuras cada vez que la menciono. Mi

pasado es mi pasado. Y eso es así. No puedo cambiarlo. Tengo suerte de

que tú no tengas pasado, porque si no fuera así me volvería loco.

Yo frunzo el ceño, pero no quiero discutir.

—¿Te volverías loco? ¿Más que ahora? —digo sonriendo, confiando

en aliviar la tensión.

Tuerce la boca.

—Loco por ti.

La felicidad inunda mi corazón.

—¿Debo telefonear al doctor Shin?

—No creo que haga falta —dice secamente.

Se mueve otra vez y baja las piernas. Yo vuelvo a posar los dedos en

su vientre y dejo que deambulen sobre su piel. De nuevo se estremece.

—Me gusta tocarte.

Mis dedos bajan hasta su ombligo y al vello que nace ahí. Él separa

los labios y su respiración se altera, sus ojos se oscurecen y noto debajo

de mí cómo crece su erección. Por Dios… Segundo asalto.

—¿Otra vez? —musito.

Sonríe.

—Oh, sí, Toujou-san, otra vez.

Qué forma tan deliciosa de pasar una tarde de sábado. Estoy bajo la

ducha, lavándome distraídamente, con cuidado de no mojarme el pelo

recogido y pensando en las dos últimas horas. Parece que Eli y la

vainilla se llevan bien.

Hoy ha revelado mucho de sí mismo. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para intentar asimilar toda la información y reflexionar sobre lo que he aprendido: la cantidad de dinero que gana —vaya, es obscenamente rico, algo sencillamente extraordinario en alguien tan joven

— y los dossieres que tiene sobre mí y todas sus morenas sumisas. Me

pregunto si estarán todos en ese archivador.

Mi subconsciente me mira con gesto torvo y menea la cabeza: Ni se

te ocurra. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Solo un pequeño vistazo?

Y luego está Mayuri: posiblemente armada por ahí, en alguna parte…

amén de su lamentable gusto musical, todavía presente en el iPod de

Eli. Y algo aún peor: la pedófiKira-san: es algo que no

me cabe en la cabeza, y tampoco quiero. No quiero que ella sea un fant-

asma de resplandeciente cabellera dentro de nuestra relación. Él tiene

razón y me subo por las paredes cuando pienso en ella, así que quizá lo

mejor sea no hacerlo.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco, y de pronto me invade una angustia

inesperada.

Pero ¿quién no se subiría por las paredes? ¿Qué persona normal,

cuerda, le haría eso a un chico de quince años? ¿Cuánto ha contribuido

ella a su devastación? No puedo entender a esa mujer. Y lo que es peor:

según él, ella le ha ayudado. ¿Cómo?

Pienso en sus cicatrices, esa desgarradora manifestación física de

una infancia terrorífica y un recordatorio espantoso de las cicatrices

mentales que debe de tener. Mi dulce y triste Cincuenta Sombras. Ha di-

cho cosas tan cariñosas hoy… Está loco por mí.

Me miro al espejo. Sonrío al recordar sus palabras, mi corazón

rebosa de nuevo, y mi cara se transforma con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Quizá conseguiremos que esto funcione. Pero ¿cuánto más estará dis-

puesto a hacerlo sin querer golpearme porque he rebasado alguna línea

arbitraria?

Mi sonrisa se desvanece. Esto es lo que no sé. Esta es la sombra que

pende sobre nosotros. Sexo pervertido sí, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿qué

más?

Mi subconsciente me mira de forma inexpresiva, y por una vez no

me ofrece consejos sabios y sardónicos. Vuelvo a mi habitación para

vestirme.

Eli está en el piso de abajo arreglándose, haciendo no sé bien

qué, así que dispongo del dormitorio para mí sola. Aparte de todos los

vestidos del armario, los cajones están llenos de ropa interior nueva.

Escojo un sosten negro todavía con la etiqueta del precio: quinientos

cuarenta yenes. Está ribeteado con una filigrana de plata y lleva unas

braguitas minúsculas a juego. También unas medias con ligueros de

color carne, muy finas, de seda pura. Vaya, son… ajustadas y bastante…

picantes…

Estoy sacando el vestido del armario cuando Eli entra sin

llamar. ¡Vaya, está impresionante! Se queda inmóvil, mirándome, sus

ojos azules resplandecientes, hambrientos. Noto que todo mi cuerpo se

ruboriza. Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y pantalones

sastre, negros. Veo que la línea del pintalabios sigue en su sitio, y él no

deja de mirarme.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, Ayase-san? Deduzco que su visita tiene otro

objetivo, aparte de mirarme embobado…

—Estoy disfrutando bastante de la fascinante visión, Toujou-san,

gracias —comenta turbadoramente, y da un paso más, arrobado—.

Recuérdame que le mande una nota personal de agradecimiento a

Caroline Acton.

Tuerzo el gesto. ¿Quién demonios es esa?

—La asesora personal de compras de Neiman —contesta como si

me leyera el pensamiento.

—Ah.

—Estoy realmente anonadado.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué quieres, Eli? —pregunto, dedicándole mi

mirada displicente.

Él contraataca con su media sonrisa y saca las bolas de plata del

bolsillo, y me quedo petrificada. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Quiere azotarme?

¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?

—No es lo que piensas —dice enseguida.

—Acláramelo —musito.

—Pensé que podrías ponerte esto esta noche.

Y todas las implicaciones de la frase permanecen suspendidas entre

nosotros mientras voy asimilando la idea.

—¿A la gala benéfica?

Estoy atónita.

Él asiente despacio y sus ojos se ensombrecen.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Me pegarás después?

—No.

Por un momento siento una leve punzada de decepción.

Él se ríe.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Trago saliva. No lo sé.

—Bueno, tranquila que no voy a tocarte de ese modo, aunque me

supliques.

Oh. Esto es nuevo.

—¿Quieres jugar a este juego? —continúa, con las bolas en la

mano—. Siempre puedes quitártelas si no aguantas más.

Le fulmino con la mirada. Está tan increíblemente seductor: un tanto

descuidado, el pelo revuelto, esos ojos oscuros que dejan traslucir

pensamientos eróticos, esa boca maravillosamente esculpida, y esa sonrisa tan sexy y divertida en los labios.

—De acuerdo —acepto en voz baja.

¡Dios, sí! La diosa que llevo dentro ha recuperado la voz y grita por

las esquinas.

—Buena chica. —Eli sonríe—. Ven aquí y te las colocaré,

cuando te hayas puesto los zapatos.

¿Los zapatos? Me giro para mirar los zapatos de ante gris perla de

tacón alto, que combinan con el vestido que he elegido.

¡Síguele la corriente!

Extiende la mano para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio mientras

me pongo los zapatos Louboutin, un robo de tres mil doscientos noventa y cinco dólares. Ahora debo de ser unos diez centímetros

más alta que él.

Me lleva junto a la cama pero no se sienta, sino que se dirige hacia la

única silla de la habitación. La coge y la coloca delante de mí.

—Cuando yo haga una señal, te agachas y te apoyas en la silla. ¿En-

tendido? —dice con voz grave.

—Sí.

—Bien. Ahora abre la boca —ordena, sin levantar la voz.

Hago lo que me dice, pensando que va a meterme las bolas en la

boca otra vez para lubricarlas. Pero no, desliza su dedo índice entre mis

labios.

Oh…

—Chupa —dice.

Me inclino hacia delante, le sujeto la mano y obedezco. Puedo ser

muy obediente cuando quiero.

Sabe a jabón… mmm. Chupo con fuerza, y me reconforta ver que

abre los ojos de par en par, separa los labios y aspira. Creo que ya no necesité ningún tipo de lubricante. Se mete las bolas en la boca mientra

le rodeo el dedo con la lengua y le practico una felación. Cuando intenta

retirarlo, le clavo los dientes.

Sonríe y mueve la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, de manera que le

suelto. Hace un gesto con la cabeza, y me inclino y me agarro a ambos

lados de la silla. Aparta mis bragas a un lado y me mete un dedo muy

lentamente, haciéndolo girar despacio, de manera que lo siento en todo

mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido.

Retira el dedo un momento y, con mucha suavidad, inserta las bolas

una a una y empuja para meterlas hasta el fondo. En cuanto están en su

sitio, vuelve a colocarme y ajustarme las bragas y me besa el trasero.

Desliza las manos por mis piernas, del tobillo a la cadera, y besa con

ternura la parte superior de ambos muslos, a la altura de las ligas.

—Tienes unas bonitas piernas, Toujou-san —susurra.

Se yergue y, sujetándome las caderas, tira hacia él para que note su

erección.

—Puede que cuando volvamos a casa te posea así Nozomi. Ya

puedes incorporarte.

Siento el peso de las bolas empujando y tirando dentro de mí, y me

siento terriblemente excitada, mareada. Eli se inclina detrás de mí

y me besa en el hombro.

—Compré esto para que los llevaras en la gala del sábado pasado.

—Me rodea con su brazo y extiende la mano. En la palma hay una cajita

roja con la palabra «Cartier» impresa en la tapa—. Pero me dejaste, así

que nunca tuve ocasión de dártelo.

¡Oh!

—Esta es mi segunda oportunidad —musita nervioso, con la voz

preñada de una emoción desconocida.

Cojo la caja y la abro, vacilante. Dentro resplandece un par de largos

pendientes. Cada uno tiene cuatro diamantes, uno en la base, luego un

fino hilo, y después tres diamantes perfectamente espaciados. Son

preciosos, simples y clásicos. Los que yo misma habría escogido si al-

guna vez tuviera la oportunidad de comprar en Cartier.

—Son maravillosos —musito, y los adoro porque son los pendientes

que nos dan una segunda oportunidad—. Gracias.

El cuerpo de Eli, pegado al mío, se destensa, se relaja, y

vuelve a besarme en el hombro.

—¿Te pondrás el vestido de satén plateado? —pregunta.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. Te dejo para que te arregles.

Y se encamina hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

He entrado en un universo alternativo. La joven que me devuelve la

mirada desde el espejo parece digna de la alfombra roja. Su vestido de satén plateado, sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies, es sencillamente espec-

tacular. Puede que yo misma escriba a Caroline Acton. Es entallado y

realza las escasas curvas que tengo.

Mi pelo, suelto en delicadas ondas alrededor de la cara, cae por en-

cima de mis hombros hasta los senos. Me lo recojo por detrás de la oreja

para enseñar los pendientes de nuestra segunda oportunidad. Me he ma-

quillado lo mínimo: lápiz de ojos, rímel, un toque de colorete y pintala-

bios rosa pálido.

La verdad es que no necesito el colorete. El constante movimiento

de las bolas de plata me provoca un leve rubor. Sí, son la garantía de que

esta noche tendré color en las mejillas. Meneo la cabeza pensando en las

audaces ocurrencias eróticas de Eli, me inclino para recoger el

chal de satén y el bolso de mano plateado, y voy a buscar a mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Está en el pasillo, hablando con Nico-san y otros tres hombres, de es-

paldas a mí. Las expresiones de sorpresa y admiración de estos alertan a

Eli de mi presencia. Se da la vuelta mientras yo me quedo ahí

plantada, esperando incómoda.

Se me seca la boca. Está impresionante… Esmoquin negro, pajarita

negra, y su semblante de asombro y admiración al verme. Camina hacia

mí y me besa el pelo.

—Nozomi. Estás deslumbrante.

Su cumplido delante de Nico-san y los otros tres hombres hace que me

ruborice.

—¿Una copa de champán antes de salir?

—Por favor —musito, con celeridad excesiva.

Eli le hace una señal a Nico-san, que se dirige al vestíbulo con

sus tres acompañantes.

Eli saca una botella de champán de la nevera.

—¿El equipo de seguridad? —pregunto.

—Protección personal. Están a las órdenes de Nico, que también

está entrenado para ello.

Eli me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Es muy versátil.

—Sí, lo es. —Eli sonríe—. Estás adorable, Nozomi. Salud.

Levanta la copa y la entrechoca con la mía. El champán es de color

rosa pálido. Tiene un delicioso sabor chispeante y ligero.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta con la mirada encendida.

—Bien, gracias.

Le sonrío con dulzura, sin expresar nada y sabiendo perfectamente

que se refiere a las bolas de plata.

Hace un gesto de satisfacción.

—Toma, necesitarás esto. —Me tiende una bolsa de terciopelo que

estaba sobre la encimera, en la isla de la cocina—. Ábrela —dice entre

sorbos de champán.

Intrigada, cojo la bolsa y saco una elaborada máscara de disfraz

plateada, coronada con un penacho de plumas azul cobalto.

—Es un baile de máscaras —dice con naturalidad.

—Ya veo.

Es preciosa. Ribeteada con un lazo de plata y una exquisita filigrana

alrededor de los ojos.

—Esto realzará tus maravillosos ojos, Nozomi.

Yo le sonrío con timidez.

—¿Tú llevarás una?

—Naturalmente. Tienen una cualidad muy liberadora —añade, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

Oh. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Ven. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Me tiende la mano y me lleva hacia el pasillo, hasta una puerta junto

a la escalera. La abre y me encuentro ante una habitación enorme, de un

tamaño aproximado al de su cuarto de juegos, que debe de quedar justo

encima de esta sala. Está llena de libros. Vaya, una biblioteca con todas

las paredes atestadas, desde el suelo hasta el techo. En el centro hay una

mesa de billar enorme, iluminada con una gran lámpara de Tiffany en

forma de prisma triangular.

—¡Tienes una biblioteca! —exclamo asombrada y abrumada por la

emoción.

—Sí, Eren la llama «el salón de las bolas». El apartamento es muy

espacioso.

Hoy, cuando has mencionado lo de explorar, me he dado

cuenta de que nunca te lo había enseñado. Ahora no tenemos tiempo,

pero pensé que debía mostrarte esta sala, y puede que en un futuro no

muy lejano te desafíe a una partida de billar.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Cuando quieras.

Siento un inmenso regocijo interior. A José y a mí nos encanta el bil-

lar. Nos hemos pasado los últimos tres años jugando, y soy toda una ex-

perta. José ha sido un magnífico maestro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eli, divertido.

¡Oh, no!, me reprocho. Realmente debería dejar de expresar cada

emoción en el momento en que la siento.

—Nada —contesto enseguida.

Eli entorna los ojos.

—Bien, quizá el doctor Shin pueda desentrañar tus secretos. Esta

noche lo conocerás.

—¿A ese charlatán tan caro?

—Oh, vaya.

—El mismo. Se muere por conocerte.

Mientras vamos en la parte de atrás del Audi en dirección norte,

Eli me da la mano y me acaricia los nudillos con el pulgar. Me es-

tremezco, noto la sensación en mi entrepierna. Reprimo el impulso de

gemir, ya que Nico-san está delante sin los auriculares del iPod, junto a

uno de esos agentes de seguridad que creo que se llama Sawyer.

Estoy empezando a notar un dolor sordo y placentero en el vientre,

provocado por las bolas. Me pregunto cuánto podré resistir sin algún…

¿alivio? Cruzo las piernas. Al hacerlo, se me ocurre de pronto algo que

lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿De dónde has sacado el pintalabios? —le pregunto a Eli en

voz baja.

Sonríe y señala al frente.

—De Nico-san —articula en silencio.

Me echo a reír.

—Oh…

Y me paro en seco… las bolas.

Me muerdo el labio. Eli me mira risueño y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Sabe perfectamente lo que se hace, como el animal

sexy que es.

—Relájate —musita—. Si te resulta excesivo…

Se le quiebra la voz y me besa con dulzura cada nudillo, por turnos,

y luego me chupa la punta del meñique.

Ahora sé que lo hace a propósito. Cierro los ojos mientras un deseo

oscuro se expande por mi cuerpo. Me rindo momentáneamente a esa

sensación, y comprimo los músculos de las entrañas.

Cuando abro los ojos, Eli me está observando fijamente, como

un príncipe tenebroso. Debe de ser por el esmoquin y la pajarita, pero

parece mayor, sofisticado, un libertino fascinantemente apuesto con in-

tenciones licenciosas. Sencillamente, me deja sin respiración. Estoy sub-

yugada por su sexualidad, y, si tengo que darle crédito, él es mío. Esa

idea hace que brote una sonrisa en mi cara, y él me responde con otra

resplandeciente.

—¿Y qué nos espera en esa gala?

—Ah, lo normal —dice Eli jovial.

—Para mí no es normal.

Sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve a besarme la mano

—Un montón de gente exhibiendo su dinero. Subasta, rifa, cena,

baile… mi madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta —dice complacido, y

por primera vez en todo el día me permito sentir cierta ilusión ante la

velada.

Una fila de lujosos coches sube por el sendero de la mansión Ayase.

Grandes farolillos de papel rosa pálido cuelgan a lo largo del camino, y,

mientras nos acercamos lentamente con el Audi, veo que están por todas

partes. Bajo la temprana luz del anochecer parecen algo mágico, como si

entráramos en un reino encantado. Miro de reojo a Eli. Qué

apropiado para mi príncipe… y florece en mí una alegría infantil que eclipsa cualquier otro sentimiento.

—Pongámonos las máscaras.

Eli esboza una amplia sonrisa y se coloca su sencilla máscara

negra, y mi príncipe se transforma en alguien más oscuro, más sensual.

Lo único que veo de su cara es su preciosa boca perfilada y su enér-

gica barbilla. Mi corazón late desbocado al verle. Me pongo la máscara,

ignorando el profundo anhelo que invade todo mi cuerpo.

Nico-san aparca en el camino de la entrada, y un criado abre la puerta

del lado de Eli. Sawyer se apresura a bajar para abrir la mía.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Eli.

—Más que nunca.

—Estás radiante, Nozomi.

Me besa la mano y sale del coche.

Una alfombra verde oscuro se extiende sobre el césped por un lateral

de la mansión hasta los impresionantes terrenos de la parte de atrás.

Eli me rodea con el brazo en ademán protector, apoyando la mano

en mi cintura, y, bajo la luz de los farolillos que iluminan el camino, re-

corremos la alfombra verde junto con un nutrido reguero de gente form-

ado por la élite más granada de Akibahara, ataviados con sus mejores galas

y luciendo máscaras de todo tipo. Dos fotógrafos piden a los invitados

que posen para las fotos con el emparrado de hiedra al fondo.

—¡Ayase-san! —grita uno de ellos.

Eli asiente, me atrae hacia sí y posamos rápidamente para una

foto. ¿Cómo saben que es él? Por su característica mata de rebelde ca-

bello cobrizo, sin duda.

—¿Dos fotógrafos? —le pregunto.

—Uno es del Akibahara Times; el otro es para tener un recuerdo. Luego

podremos comprar una copia.

Oh, mi foto en la prensa otra vez. Mayuri acude fugazmente a mi

mente. Así es como me descubrió, por un posado con Eli. La idea

resulta inquietante, aunque me consuela saber que estoy irreconocible

gracias a la máscara.

Al final de la fila de invitados, sirvientes con uniformes blancos

portan bandejas con resplandecientes copas de champán, y agradezco a

Eli que me pase una para distraerme de mis sombríos

pensamientos.

Nos acercamos a una gran pérgola blanca, donde cuelgan versiones

más pequeñas de los mismos farolillos de papel. Bajo ella, brilla una

pista de baile con suelo ajedrezado en blanco y negro, rodeada por una

valla baja con entradas por tres lados. En cada una hay dos elaboradas

esculturas de unos cisnes de hielo.

El cuarto lado de la pérgola está ocupado por un escenario, en el que un cuarteto de cuerda interpreta una pieza suave, hechizante, etérea, que no reconozco. El escenario parece

dispuesto para una gran banda, pero de momento no se ve rastro de los

músicos, así que imagino que la actuación será más tarde. Eli me

coge de la mano y me lleva entre los cisnes hasta la pista, donde los de-

más invitados se están congregando, charlando y bebiendo copas de

champán.

Más allá, hacia la orilla, se alza una inmensa carpa, abierta por el

lado más cercano a nosotros, de modo que puedo vislumbrar las mesas y

las sillas formalmente dispuestas. ¡Hay muchísimas!

—¿Cuánta gente vendrá? —le pregunto a Eli, impresionada

por el tamaño de la carpa.

—Creo que unos trescientos. Tendrás que preguntárselo a mi madre

—me dice sonriendo.

—¡Eli!

Una mujer joven aparece entre la multitud y le echa los brazos al

cuello, e inmediatamente sé que es Honoka-chan. Lleva un elegante traje largo de

gasa color rosa pálido, con una máscara veneciana exquisitamente traba-

jada a juego.

Está deslumbrante. Y, por un momento, me siento más

agradecida que nunca por el vestido que Eli me ha proporcionado.

—¡Nozomi-chan! ¡Oh, querida, estás guapísima! —Me da un breve abrazo—.

Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigos. Ninguno se cree que Eli

tenga por fin novia.

Aterrada, miro a Eli, que se encoge de hombros como diciendo «Ya sé que es imposible, yo tuve que convivir con ella durante

años», y deja que Honoka-chan me conduzca hasta un grupo de mujeres jóvenes,

todas con trajes caros e impecablemente acicaladas.

Honoka-chan hace rápidamente las presentaciones. Tres de ellas se muestran

dulces y agradables, pero Lily, creo que se llama, me mira con expresión

agria bajo su máscara roja.

—Naturalmente todas pensábamos que Eli era gay —dice con

sarcasmo, disimulando su rencor con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Honoka-chan le hace un mohín.

—Lily… compórtate. Está claro que Eli tiene un gusto

excelente para las mujeres, pero estaba esperando a que apareciera la ad-

ecuada, ¡y esa no eras tú!

Lily se pone del color de su máscara, y yo también. ¿Puede haber

una situación más incómoda?

—Señoritas, ¿podría recuperar a mi acompañante, por favor?

Eli desliza el brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrae hacia él.

Las cuatro jóvenes se ruborizan y sonríen nerviosas: el invariable efecto

de su perturbadora sonrisa. Mia me mira, pone los ojos en blanco, y no

me queda otro remedio que echarme a reír.

—Encantada de conoceros —digo mientras Eli tira de mí—.

Gracias —le susurro, cuando estamos ya a cierta distancia.

—He visto que Lily estaba con Honoka-chan. Es una persona horrible.

—Le gustas —digo secamente.

Él se estremece.

—Pues el sentimiento no es mutuo. Ven, te voy a presentar a algunas

personas.

Paso la siguiente media hora inmersa en un torbellino de presenta-

ciones. Conozco a dos actores de Hollywood, a otros dos presidentes

ejecutivos y a varias eminencias médicas. Por Dios… es imposible que

me acuerde de tantos nombres.

Eli no se separa de mí, y se lo agradezco. Francamente, la

riqueza, el glamour y el nivel de puro derroche del evento me intimidan.

Nunca he asistido a un acto parecido en mi vida.

Los camareros vestidos de blanco circulan grácilmente con más

botellas de champán entre la multitud creciente de invitados, y me llenan

la copa con una regularidad preocupante. No debo beber demasiado. No

debo beber demasiado, me repito a mí misma, pero empiezo a sentirme

algo aturdida, y no sé si es por el champán, por la atmósfera cargada de

misterio y excitación que crean las máscaras, o por las bolas de plata que

llevo en secreto. Resulta cada vez más difícil ignorar el dolor sordo que

se extiende bajo mi cintura.

—¿Así que trabaja en SIP? —me pregunta un caballero calvo con

una máscara de oso que le cubre la mitad de la cara… ¿o es de perro?—.

He oído rumores acerca de una OPA hostil.

Me ruborizo. Una OPA hostil lanzada por un hombre que tiene más

dinero que sentido común, y que es un acosador nato.

—Yo solo soy una humilde ayudante, Eccles-san. No sé nada de

esas cosas.

Eli no dice nada y sonríe beatíficamente a Eccles-san.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —El maestro de ceremonias, con una

impresionante máscara de arlequín blanca y negra, nos interrumpe—. Por favor, vayan ocupando sus asientos. La cena está servida.

Eli me da la mano y seguimos al bullicioso gentío hasta la in-

mensa carpa.

El interior es impresionante. Tres enormes lámparas de araña lanzan

destellos irisados sobre las telas de seda marfileña que conforman el

techo y las paredes. Debe de haber unas treinta mesas como mínimo,

que me recuerdan al salón privado del hotel Heathman: copas de cristal,

lino blanco y almidonado cubriendo las sillas y las mesas, y en el centro,

un exquisito arreglo de peonías rosa pálido alrededor de un candelabro

de plata. Al lado hay una cesta de exquisiteces envueltas en hilo de seda.

Eli consulta el plano de la distribución y me lleva a una mesa

del centro. Honoka-chan y Kotori-san ya están sentadas, enfrascadas

en una conversación con un joven al que no conozco. Kotori-san lleva un

deslumbrante vestido verde menta con una máscara veneciana a juego.

Está radiante, se la ve muy relajada, y me saluda con afecto.

—¡Nozomi-chan, qué gusto volver a verte! Y además tan espléndida.

—Madre —la saluda Eli con formalidad, y la besa en ambas

mejillas.

—¡Ay, Eli, qué protocolario! —le reprocha ella en broma.

Los padres de Kotori-san, (que si mal no lo recuerdo me comento Eli que su apellido era Minami ), Umi-san y Kotori-san, vienen a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Tienen un aspecto exuberante y juvenil, aunque resulte difícil asegurarlo bajo sus máscaras de bronce a juego. Se muestran encantados de ver a Eli.

—Abuela, abuelo, me gustaría presentaros a Toujou Nozomi.

Minami-san me acapara de inmediato.

—¡Oh, por fin ha encontrado a alguien, qué encantadora, y qué

linda! Bueno, espero que le conviertas en un hombre decente —comenta

efusivamente mientras me da la mano.

Qué vergüenza… Doy gracias al cielo por la máscara.

Kotori-san acude en mi rescate.

—Madre, no incomodes a Nozomi.

—No hagas caso a esta vieja tonta, querida. —Minami-san

me estrecha la mano—. Se cree que, como es tan mayor, tiene el

derecho divino a decir cualquier tontería que se le pase por esa cabecita

loca.

—Nozomi-chan, este es mi acompañante, Sean.

Honoka-chan presenta tímidamente al joven. Al darme la mano, me dedica

una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo divertido baila en sus ojos castaños.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sean-kun.

Eli estrecha la mano de Sean y le observa con suspicacia. No

me digas que la pobre Honoka-chan tiene que sufrir también a su sobreprotector

hermano. Sonrío a Honoka-chan con expresión compasiva.

Lance y Janine, unos amigos de Kotori-san, son la última pareja en sentarse a nuestra mesa, pero el señor Umi-san Ayase sigue sin aparecer.

De pronto, se oye el zumbido de un micrófono, y la voz del señor

Ayase retumba por encima del sistema de megafonía, logrando acallar el

murmullo de voces. Umi-san, de pie sobre un pequeño escenario en un

extremo de la carpa, luce una impresionante máscara dorada de

Polichinela.

—Damas y caballeros, quiero darles la bienvenida a nuestro baile

benéfico anual. Espero que disfruten de lo que hemos preparado para us-

tedes esta noche, y que se rasquen los bolsillos para apoyar el fantástico

trabajo que hace nuestro equipo de Afrontarlo Juntos. Como saben, esta

es una causa a la que estamos muy vinculados y que tanto mi esposa

como yo apoyamos de todo corazón.

Nerviosa, observo de reojo a Eli, que mira impasible, creo,

hacia el escenario. Se da cuenta y me sonríe.

—Ahora les dejo con el maestro de ceremonias. Por favor, tomen

asiento y disfruten —concluye Umi-san.

Después de un aplauso cortés, regresa el bullicio a la carpa. Estoy

sentada entre Eli y su abuelo. Contemplo admirada la tarjetita

blanca en la que aparece mi nombre escrito con elegante caligrafía

plateada, mientras un camarero enciende el candelabro con una vela

larga. Umi-san se une a nosotros, y me sorprende besándome en ambas

mejillas.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Nozomi —murmura.

Está realmente magnífico con su extraordinaria máscara dorada.

—Damas y caballeros, escojan por favor quién presidirá su mesa

—dice el maestro de ceremonias.

—¡Oh… yo, yo! —dice Honoka-chan inmediatamente, dando saltitos entusi-

asmados en su asiento.

—En el centro de sus mesas encontrarán un sobre —continúa el

maestro de ceremonias—. ¿Serían todos ustedes tan amables de sacar,

pedir, tomar prestado o si es preciso robar un billete de la suma más alta

posible, escribir su nombre en él y meterlo dentro del sobre? Presidentes

de mesa, por favor, vigilen atentamente los sobres. Más tarde los

necesitaremos.

Maldición… He venido sin dinero. ¡Qué tonta… es una gala

benéfica!

Eli saca dos billetes de cien dólares de su cartera.

—Toma —dice.

¿Qué?

—Luego te lo devuelvo —susurro.

Él tuerce levemente la boca. Sé que no le ha gustado, pero no dice

nada. Escribo mi nombre con su pluma —es negra, con una flor blanca

en el capuchón—, y Honoka-chan va pasando el sobre.

Encuentro delante de mí otro tarjetón con el menú impreso en letras

plateadas.

BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A BENEFICIO DE «COPING

TOGETHER»

MENÚ

TARTAR DE SALMÓN CON NATA LÍQUIDA Y PEPINOS SOBRE

TOSTADA DE BRIOCHE

ALBAN ESTATE ROUSSANNE 2006

MAGRET DE PATO DE MUSCOVY ASADO

PURÉ CREMOSO DE ALCACHOFAS DE JERUSALÉN

CEREZAS PICOTAS ASADAS CON TOMILLO, FOIE GRAS

CHÂTEAUNEF-DU-PAPE VIEILLES VIGNES 2006

DOMAINE DE LA JANASSE

MOUSSE CARAMELIZADA DE NUECES

HIGOS CONFITADOS, SABAYON, HELADO DE ARCE

VIN DE CONSTANCE 2004 KLEIN CONSTANTIA

SURTIDO DE QUESOS Y PANES LOCALES

ALBAN ESTATE GRENACHE 2006

CAFÉ Y PETITS FOURS

Bueno, eso justifica la cantidad de copas de cristal de todos los

tamaños que atiborran el espacio que tengo asignado en la mesa.

Nuestro camarero ha vuelto, y nos ofrece vino y agua. A mis espaldas,

están cerrando los faldones de la carpa por donde hemos entrado, mien-

tras que, en la parte delantera, dos miembros del servicio retiran la lona

para revelar ante nuestros ojos la puesta de sol sobre Akibahara y la bahía

Meydenbauer.

La vista es absolutamente impresionante, con las luces centelleantes

de Akibahara a lo lejos y la calma anaranjada y crepuscular de la bahía re-

flejando el cielo opalino. Qué maravilla. Resulta tan tranquilo y

relajante…

Diez camareros, llevando cada uno una bandeja, se colocan de pie

entre los asientos. Acto seguido, cada uno va sirviendo los entrantes en

silencio y con una sincronización total, y luego desaparece. El salmón

tiene un aspecto delicioso, y me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta.

—¿Tienes hambre? —musita Eli para que solo pueda oírle yo.

Sé que no se refiere a la comida, y los músculos del fondo de mi vi-

entre responden.

—Mucha —susurro, y le miro desafiante.

Eli separa los labios e inspira.

¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Yo también sé jugar a este juego.

El abuelo de Eli enseguida me da conversación. Es un anciano

encantador, muy orgulloso de su hija y de sus tres nietos.

Me resulta extraño pensar en Eli de niño. El recuerdo de las

cicatrices de sus quemaduras me viene repentinamente a la mente, pero

lo desecho de inmediato. Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, aunque sea el

auténtico motivo de esta velada, por irónico que resulte.

Ojalá Anju-chan estuviera aquí con Eren-kun. Ella encajaría muy bien: si Anju-chan tuviera delante esta gran cantidad de tenedores y cuchillos no se amil-

anaría… y además, tomaría el mando de la mesa. Me la imagino discu-

tiendo con Honoka-chan sobre quién debería presidir la mesa, y esa imagen me

hace sonreír.

La conversación fluye agradablemente entre los comensales. Honoka-chan se

muestra muy amena, como siempre, eclipsando bastante al pobre Sean,

que básicamente se limita a permanecer callado, como yo. La abuela de

Eli es la más locuaz. También tiene un sentido del humor mordaz,

normalmente a costa de su marido. Empiezo a sentir un poco de lástima

por Minami-san.

Eli y Lance charlan animadamente sobre un dispositivo que la

empresa de Eli está desarrollando, inspirado en el principio de E.

F. Schumacher de «Lo pequeño es hermoso». Es difícil seguir lo que

dicen. Por lo visto Eli pretende impulsar el desarrollo de las

comunidades más pobres del planeta por medio de la tecnología eólica

mediante dispositivos que no necesitan electricidad, ni pilas, y cuyo

mantenimiento es mínimo.

Verle tan implicado es algo fascinante. Está apasionadamente com-

prometido en mejorar la vida de los más desfavorecidos. A través de su

empresa de telecomunicaciones, pretende ser el primero en sacar al mer-

cado un teléfono móvil eólico.

Vaya… No tenía ni idea. Quiero decir que conocía su pasión por

querer alimentar al mundo, pero esto…

Lance parece incapaz de comprender esa idea de Eli de ceder

tecnología sin patentarla. Me pregunto vagamente cómo ha conseguido

ganar Eli tanto dinero, si está tan dispuesto a cederlo todo.

A lo largo de la cena, un flujo constante de hombres con elegantes

esmóquines y máscaras oscuras se acerca a la mesa, deseosos de conocer

a Eli. Le estrechan la mano e intercambian amables comentarios.

Él me presenta a algunos, pero no a otros. Me intriga saber el cómo y el

porqué de tal distinción.

Durante una de esas conversaciones, Mia se inclina hacia delante y

me sonríe.

—Nozomi, ¿colaborarás en la subasta?

—Por supuesto —le contesto con excesiva prontitud.

Cuando llega el momento de los postres, ya se ha hecho de noche y

yo me siento francamente incómoda. Tengo que librarme de las bolas.

El maestro de ceremonias se acerca a nuestra mesa antes de que pueda

retirarme, y con él, si no me equivoco, viene miss Coletitas Europeas.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Hansel, Gretel… Gretchen.

Va enmascarada, naturalmente, pero sé que es ella porque no le quita

la vista de encima a Eli. Se ruboriza, y yo, egoístamente, estoy

más que encantada de que él no la reconozca en absoluto.

El maestro de ceremonias nos pide el sobre y, con una floritura eloc-

uente y experta, le pide a Kotori-san que saque el billete ganador. Es el de

Sean, y le premian con la cesta envuelta en seda.

Yo aplaudo educadamente, pero me resulta imposible seguir con-

centrándome en el ritual.

—Si me perdonas —susurro a Eli.

Me mira atentamente.

—¿Tienes que ir al tocador?

Yo asiento.

—Te acompañaré —dice con aire misterioso.

Cuando me pongo de pie, todos los demás hombres de la mesa se le-

vantan también. Oh, cuánto ceremonial.

—¡No, Eli!, tú no. Yo acompañaré a Nozomi-chan.

Honoka-chan se pone de pie antes de que Eli pueda protestar. Él tensa

la mandíbula y sé que está contrariado. Y, francamente, yo también.

Tengo… necesidades. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa y él se

sienta enseguida, resignado.

Cuando volvemos me siento un poco mejor, aunque el alivio de quitarme las

bolas no ha sido tan inmediato como esperaba. Ahora las tengo perfectamente guardadas en mi bolso de mano.

¿Por qué creí que podría soportarlas toda la noche? Sigo anhelante…

quizá pueda convencer a Eli para que me acompañe más tarde a la

casita del embarcadero. Al pensarlo me ruborizo, y cuando me siento le

observo de reojo. Él me mira de frente, y la sombra de una sonrisa brota

en sus labios.

Uf… ya no está enfadado por haber perdido la oportunidad; aunque

quizá yo sí lo esté. Me siento frustrada; irritada incluso. Eli me

aprieta la mano y ambos escuchamos atentos a Umi-san, que está de

nuevo en el escenario hablando sobre Afrontarlo Juntos. Eli me

pasa otra tarjeta: una lista con los precios de la subasta. La repaso

rápidamente.

REGALOS SUBASTADOS, Y SUS GENEROSOS

DONANTES, A BENEFICIO DE «COPING TOGETHER»

BATE DE BÉISBOL FIRMADO POR LOS MARINERS

-Dr. Emily Mainwaring

BOLSO, CARTERA Y LLAVERO GUCCI

-Andrea Washington

VALE PARA DOS PERSONAS POR UN DÍA EN EL ESCLAVA DE

«BRAVERN CENTER»

-Elena Lincoln

DISEÑO DE PAISAJE Y JARDÍN

-Gia Matteo

ESTUCHE DE SELECCIÓN DE PRODUCTOS DE BELLEZA COCO

DE MER

-Elizabeth Austin

ESPEJO VENECIANO

-Sr. y Sra. J. Bailey

DOS CAJAS DE VINO DE ALBAN ESTATES A ESCOGER

-Alban Estates

2 TICKETS VIP PARA XTY EN CONCIERTO

-Srta. L. Yesyov

JORNADA EN LAS CARRERAS DE DAYTONA

-Emc Britt Inc.

PRIMERA EDICIÓN DE «ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO» DE JANE

AUSTEN

-Dr. A. F. M. Lace-Field

CONDUCIR UN ASTON MARTIN DB7 DURANTE UN DÍA

-Sr. y Sra. L. W. Nora

ÓLEO, «EN EL AZUL» DE J. TROUTON

-Kelly Trouton

CLASE DE VUELO SIN MOTOR

-Escuela de vuelo Soaring Akibahara

FIN DE SEMANA PARA DOS EN EL HOTEL HEATHMAN DE

PORTLAND

-Hotel Heathman

ESTANCIA DE FIN DE SEMANA EN ASPEN, COLORADO (6

PLAZAS)

\- Ayase Umi

ESTANCIA DE UNA SEMANA A BORDO DEL YATE «SUSIECUE» (6

PLAZAS), AMARRADO EN STA. LUCÍA

Dc y Sra. Larin

UNA SEMANA EN EL LAGO ADRIANA, MONTANA (8, PLAZAS)

-Sr. y Dra. Ayase

Madre mía… Miro a Eli con expresión atónita.

—¿Tú tienes una propiedad en Aspen? —siseo.

La subasta está en marcha y tengo que hablar en voz baja.

Él asiente, sorprendido e irritado por mi salida de tono, creo. Se ll-

eva un dedo a los labios para hacerme callar.

—¿Tienes propiedades en algún otro sitio?

Él asiente e inclina la cabeza en señal de advertencia.

La sala entera irrumpe en aplausos y vítores: uno de los regalos ha

sido adjudicado por doce mil dólares.

—Te lo contaré luego —dice Eli en voz baja. Y añade, mal-

humorado—: Yo quería ir contigo.

Bueno, pero no has venido. Hago un mohín y me doy cuenta de que

sigo quejosa, y es sin duda por el frustrante efecto de las bolas. Y

cuando veo el nombre de Kira-san en la lista de generosos

donantes, me pongo aún de más mal humor.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la carpa para ver si la localizo, pero no

consigo ver su deslumbrante cabello. Seguramente Eli me habría

avisado si ella estuviera invitada esta noche. Permanezco sentada, dán-

dole vueltas a la cabeza y aplaudiendo cuando corresponde, a medida

que los lotes se van vendiendo por cantidades de dinero astronómicas.

Le toca el turno a la estancia en la propiedad de Eli en Aspen,

que alcanza los veinte mil dólares.

—A la una, a las dos… —anuncia el maestro de ceremonias.

Y en ese momento no sé qué es lo que se apodera de mí, pero de re-

pente oigo mi propia voz resonando claramente sobre el gentío.

—¡Veinticuatro mil dólares!

Todas las máscaras de la mesa se vuelven hacia mí, sorprendidas,

maravilladas, pero la mayor reacción de todas se produce a mi lado.

Noto que da un respingo y siento cómo su cólera me inunda como las

olas de una gran marea.

—Veinticuatro mil dólares, ofrecidos por la encantadora dama de

plata, a la una, a las dos… ¡Adjudicado!


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Ni Love Live ni cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

Caminamos de la mano hacia la pista de baile. La banda sigue en

plena actuación.

—Nozomi.

Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Umi-san.

—Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de concederme el próximo

baile.

Me tiende la mano. Eli se encoge de hombros, sonríe y me

suelta, y yo dejo que Umi-san me lleve a la pista de baile. Sam, el líder de

la banda, empieza a cantar «Come Fly with Me», y Umi-san me pasa el

brazo por la cintura y me conduce girando suavemente hacia el gentío.

—Quería agradecerte tu generosa contribución a nuestra obra

benéfica, Nozomi.

Por el tono, sospecho que está dando un rodeo para preguntarme si

puedo permitírmelo.

—Ayase-san…

—Llámame Umi, por favor, Nozomi.

—Estoy encantada de poder contribuir. Recibí un dinero que no es-

peraba, y no lo necesito. Y la causa lo vale.

Él me sonríe, y yo sopeso la conveniencia de hacerle un par de pre-

guntas inocentes. Carpe diem, sisea mi subconsciente, ahuecando la

mano en torno a su boca.

—Eli me ha hablado un poco de su pasado, así que considero

muy apropiado apoyar este proyecto —añado, esperando que eso anime

a Umi-san a desvelarme algo del misterio que rodea a su hijo.

Él se muestra sorprendido.

—¿Te lo ha contado? Eso es realmente insólito. Está claro que

ejerces un efecto positivo en él, Nozomi. No creo haberle visto nunca

tan… tan… optimista.

Me ruborizo.

—Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

—Bueno, según mi limitada experiencia, él es un hombre muy pecu-

liar —apunto.

—Sí —corrobora Umi-san.

—Por lo que me ha contado Eli, los primeros años de su infan-

cia fueron espantosamente traumáticos.

Umi-san frunce el ceño, y me preocupa haber ido demasiado lejos.

—Mi esposa era la doctora de guardia cuando le trajo la policía.

Estaba en los huesos, y seriamente deshidratado. No hablaba. —Umi-san,

sumido en ese terrible recuerdo, ajeno al alegre compás de la música que

nos rodea, tuerce otra vez el gesto—. De hecho, estuvo casi dos años sin

hablar. Lo que finalmente le sacó de su mutismo fue tocar el piano. Ah,

y la llegada de Honoka, naturalmente.

Me sonríe con cariño.

—Toca maravillosamente bien. Y ha conseguido tantas cosas en la

vida que debe de estar muy orgulloso de él —digo con la voz casi

quebrada.

¡Dios santo! Estuvo dos años sin hablar.

—Inmensamente. Es un joven muy decidido, muy capaz, muy bril-

lante. Pero, entre tú y yo, Nozomi, verlo cómo está esta noche… rela-

jado, comportándose como alguien de su edad… eso es lo que realmente

nos emociona a su madre y a mí. Eso es lo que estábamos comentando

hoy mismo. Y creo que debemos darte las gracias por ello.

Una sensación de rubor me invade de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué

debo decir ahora?

—Siempre ha sido un chico muy solitario. Nunca creímos que le

veríamos con alguien. Sea lo que sea lo que estás haciendo con él, por

favor, sigue haciéndolo. Nos gusta verle feliz. —De pronto se calla,

como si fuera él quien hubiera ido demasiado lejos—. Lo siento, no pre-

tendía incomodarte.

Niego con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gusta verle feliz —musito, sin saber qué más

decir.

—Bien, estoy encantado de que hayas venido esta noche. Ha sido un

auténtico placer veros a los dos juntos.

Mientras los últimos acordes de «Come Fly with Me» se apagan,

Umi-san me suelta y se inclina educadamente, y yo hago una reverencia,

imitando su cortesía.

—Ya está bien de bailar con ancianos.

Eli ha vuelto a aparecer. Umi-san se echa a reír.

—No tan «anciano», hijo. Todo el mundo sabe que he tenido mis

momentos.

Umi-san me guiña un ojo con aire pícaro, y se aleja con paso tran-

quilo y elegante.

—Me parece que le gustas a mi padre —susurra Eli mientras

observa a Umi-san mezclándose entre el gentío.

—¿Cómo no voy a gustarle? —comento, coqueta, aleteando las

pestañas.

—Bien dicho, Toujou-san. —Y me arrastra a sus brazos en

cuanto la banda empieza a tocar «It Had to Be You»—. Baila conmigo

—susurra, seductor.

—Con mucho gusto, Ayase-san —le respondo sonriendo, y él me ll-

eva de nuevo en volandas a través de la pista.

A medianoche bajamos paseando hasta la orilla, entre la carpa y el

embarcadero, donde los demás asistentes a la fiesta se han reunido para

contemplar los fuegos artificiales. El maestro de ceremonias, de nuevo

al mando, ha permitido que nos quitáramos las máscaras para poder ver

mejor el espectáculo. Eli me rodea con el brazo, pero soy muy

consciente de que Nico-san y Sawyer están cerca, probablemente porque

ahora estamos en medio de una multitud. Miran hacia todas partes ex-

cepto al embarcadero, donde dos pirotécnicos vestidos de negro están

haciendo los últimos preparativos. Al ver a Nico-san, pienso en Mayuri.

Quizá esté aquí. Oh, Dios… La idea me provoca escalofríos, y me acur-

ruco junto a Eli. Él baja la mirada y me abraza más fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, nena? ¿Tienes frío?

—Estoy bien.

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás y veo, cerca de nosotros, a los otros dos

guardaespaldas, cuyos nombres he olvidado. Eli me coloca

delante de él y me rodea los hombros con los brazos.

De repente, los compases de una pieza clásica retumban en el embar-

cadero y dos cohetes se elevan en el aire, estallando con una detonación

ensordecedora sobre la bahía e iluminándola por entero con una deslum-

brante panoplia de chispas naranjas y blancas, que se reflejan como una

fastuosa lluvia luminosa sobre las tranquilas aguas de la bahía. Contem-

plo con la boca abierta cómo se elevan varios cohetes más, que estallan

en el aire en un caleidoscopio de colores.

No recuerdo haber visto nunca una exhibición pirotécnica tan impre-

sionante, excepto quizá en televisión, y allí nunca se ven tan bien. Está

todo perfectamente acompasado con la música. Una salva tras otra, una

explosión tras otra, y luces incesantes que despiertan las exclamaciones

admiradas de la multitud. Es algo realmente sobrecogedor.

Sobre el puente de la bahía, varias fuentes de luz plateada se alzan

unos seis metros en el aire, cambiando de color: del azul al rojo, luego al

naranja y de nuevo al gris plata… y cuando la música alcanza el cres-

cendo, estallan aún más cohetes.

Empieza a dolerme la mandíbula por culpa de la bobalicona sonrisa

de asombro que tengo grabada en la cara. Miro de reojo a Cincuenta, y

él está igual, maravillado como un niño ante el sensacional espectáculo.

Para acabar, una andanada de seis cohetes surca el aire y explotan simul-

táneamente bañándonos en una espléndida luz dorada, mientras la multi-

tud irrumpe en un aplauso frenético y entusiasta.

—Damas y caballeros —proclama el maestro de ceremonias cuando

los vítores decrecen—. Solo un apunte más que añadir a esta extraordin-

aria velada: su generosidad ha alcanzado la cifra total de ¡un millón

ochocientos cincuenta y tres mil dólares!

Un aplauso espontáneo brota de nuevo, y sobre el puente aparece un

mensaje con las palabras «Gracias de parte de Afrontarlo Juntos», form-

adas por líneas centelleantes de luz plateada que brillan y refulgen sobre

el agua.

—Oh, Eli… esto es maravilloso.

Levanto la vista, fascinada, y él se inclina para besarme.

—Es hora de irse —murmura, y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su

hermoso rostro al pronunciar esas palabras tan prometedoras.

De repente, me siento muy cansada.

Alza de nuevo la vista, buscando entre la multitud que empieza a

dispersarse, y ahí está Nico-san. Se dicen algo sin pronunciar palabra.

—Quedémonos por aquí un momento. Nico quiere que esperemos

hasta que la gente se vaya.

Ah.

—Creo que ha envejecido cien años por culpa de los fuegos artifi-

ciales —añade.

—¿No le gustan los fuegos artificiales?

Eli me mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza, pero no aclara

nada.

—Así que Aspen, ¿eh? —dice, y sé que intenta distraerme de algo.

Funciona.

—Oh… no he pagado la puja —digo apurada.

—Puedes mandar el talón. Tengo la dirección.

—Estabas realmente enfadado.

—Sí, lo estaba.

Sonrío.

—La culpa es tuya y de tus juguetitos.

—Te sentías bastante abrumada por toda la situación, Toujou-san

. Y el resultado ha sido de lo más satisfactorio, si no recuerdo mal.

—Sonríe lascivo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

—¿Las bolas de plata? En mi bolso.

—Me gustaría recuperarlas. —Me mira risueño—. Son un artilugio

demasiado potente para dejarlo en tus inocentes manos.

—¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a sentirme abrumada, con otra per-

sona quizá?

Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente.

—Espero que eso no pase —dice con un deje de frialdad en la

voz—. Pero no, Nozomi. Solo deseo tu placer.

Uau.

—¿No te fías de mí?

—Se sobreentiende. Y bien, ¿vas a devolvérmelas?

—Lo pensaré.

Me mira con los ojos entornados.

Vuelve a sonar música en la pista de baile, pero ahora es un disc-

jockey el que ha puesto un tema disco, con un bajo que marca un ritmo

implacable.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Estoy muy cansada, Eli. Me gustaría irme, si no te importa.

Eli mira a Nico-san, este asiente, y nos encaminamos hacia la

casa siguiendo a un grupo de invitados bastante ebrios. Agradezco que

Eli me dé la mano; me duelen los pies por culpa de estos zapatos

tan prietos y con unos tacones tan altos.

Honoka-chan se acerca dando saltitos.

—No se van a ir, ¿verdad? Ahora empieza la música auténtica.

Vamos, Nozomi-chan —me dice, cogiéndome de la mano.

—Honoka —la reprende Eli—, Nozomi está muy cansada. Nos

vamos a casa. Además, mañana tenemos un día importante.

¿Ah, sí?

Honoka-chan hace un mohín, pero sorprendentemente no presiona a Eli.

—Tienes que venir algún día de la próxima semana. Nozomi, tal vez

podríamos ir juntas de compras.

—Claro, Honoka-chan.

Sonrío, aunque en el fondo de mi mente me preguntó cómo, porque

yo tengo que trabajar para vivir.

Me da un beso fugaz y luego abraza fuerte a Eli, para sorpresa

de ambos. Y algo todavía más extraordinario: apoya las manos en las

solapas de su chaqueta y él, indulgente, se limita a bajar la vista hacia

ella.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz —le dice Honoka-chan con dulzura y le besa en la

mejilla—. Adiós, que se diviertan de camino a casa.

Y corre a reunirse con sus amigos que la esperan, entre ellos Lily,

quien, despojada de la máscara, tiene una expresión aún más amarga si

cabe.

Me pregunto vagamente dónde estará Sean-kun.

—Les diremos buenas noches a mis padres antes de irnos. Ven.

Eli me lleva a través de un grupo de invitados hasta donde están Kotori-san y Umi-san, que se despiden de nosotros con simpatía y cariño.

—Por favor, vuelve cuando quieras, Nozomi-chan, ha sido un placer

tenerte aquí —dice Kotori-san afectuosamente.

Me siento un poco superada tanto por su reacción como por la de

Umi-san. Por suerte, los padres de Kotori-san ya se han ido, así que al menos

me he ahorrado su efusividad.

Eli y yo vamos tranquilamente de la mano hasta la entrada de

la mansión, donde una fila interminable de coches espera para recoger a

los invitados. Miro a Cincuenta. Parece feliz y relajado. Es un auténtico

placer verle así, aunque sospecho que no tiene nada de extraño después

de un día tan extraordinario.

—¿Vas bien abrigada? —me pregunta.

—Sí, gracias —respondo, envolviéndome en mi chal de satén.

—He disfrutado mucho de la velada, Nozomi. Gracias.

—Yo también. De unas partes más que de otras —digo sonriendo.

Él también sonríe y asiente, y luego arquea una ceja.

—No te muerdas el labio —me advierte de un modo que me altera la

sangre.

—¿Qué querías decir con que mañana es un día importante? —pre-

gunto, para distraer mi mente.

—La doctora Menma vendrá para solucionar lo tuyo. Además, tengo

una sorpresa para ti.

—¡La doctora Menma!

Me paro en seco.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque odio los preservativos —dice tranquilamente.

Sus ojos, que brillan bajo la suave luz de los farolillos de papel, escrutan mi reacción.

—Es mi cuerpo —murmuro, molesta porque no me lo haya

consultado.

—También es mío —susurra

Lo miro fijamente mientras varios invitados pasan por nuestro lado

sin hacernos caso. Su expresión es muy seria. Sí, mi cuerpo es suyo… él

lo sabe mejor que yo.

Alargo la mano y él parpadea levemente, pero se queda quieto. Cojo

una punta de la pajarita, tiro de ella y la desato, dejando a la vista el

botón superior de su camisa. Lo desabrocho con cuidado.

—Así estás muy sensual —susurro.

De hecho, siempre está sensual, pero así aún más.

Sonríe.

—Tengo que llevarte a casa. Ven.

Cuando llegamos al coche, Sawyer le entrega un sobre a Eli.

Frunce el ceño y me mira cuando Nico-san me abre la puerta para que

suba. Por alguna razón, Nico-san parece aliviado. Eli entra en el

coche y me da el sobre, sin abrir, mientras Nico-san y Sawyer ocupan sus

asientos delante.

—Va dirigido a ti. Alguien del servicio se lo dio a Sawyer. Sin duda,

de parte de otro corazón cautivo.

Eli hace una mueca. Es obvio que la idea le desagrada.

Miro la nota. ¿De quién será? La abro y me apresuro a leerla bajo la

escasa luz. Oh, no… ¡es de ella! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

Puede que te haya juzgado mal. Y está claro que tú me has juzgado

mal a mí. Llámame si necesitas llenar alguno de los espacios en blanco;

podríamos quedar para comer. Eli no quiere que hable contigo,

pero estaría encantada de poder ayudar. No me malinterpretes, apruebo

lo vuestro, créeme… pero si le haces daño, no sé lo que haría… Ya le

han hecho bastante daño.

Llámame: Kira-san

¡Maldita sea, ha firmado como «Kira-san»! Él se lo contó.

Cabrón…

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Que yo la llamo Kira-san —replico.

—¿Es de Tsubasa? —Eli se queda estupefacto—. Esto es

ridículo —exclama. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y le noto indig-

nado—. Mañana hablaré con ella. O el lunes —masculla malhumorado.

Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, una parte muy pequeña de mí se

alegra. Mi subconsciente asiente sagazmente. Elena le está irritando, y

eso solo puede ser bueno… seguro. Decido no decir nada más de mo-

mento, pero me guardo la nota en el bolso y, para asegurarme de que re-

cupere el buen humor, le devuelvo las bolas.

—Hasta la próxima —murmuro.

Él me mira; es difícil ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero creo que está

complacido. Me coge la mano y la aprieta.

Contemplo la noche a través de la ventanilla, pensando en este día

tan largo. He aprendido mucho sobre él, he recopilado muchos detalles

que faltaban —los salones, el mapa corporal, su infancia—, pero todavía

queda mucho por descubrir. ¿Y qué hay de la señora K.? Sí, se preocupa

por él, y además mucho, se diría. Eso lo veo claro, y también que él se

preocupa por ella… pero no del mismo modo. Ya no sé qué pensar.

Tanta información me empieza a dar dolor de cabeza.

Eli me despierta justo cuando paramos frente al Escala.

—¿Tengo que llevarte en brazos? —pregunta, cariñoso.

Yo meneo la cabeza medio dormida. Ni hablar.

Al entrar en el ascensor, me apoyo en él y recuesto la cabeza en su

hombro. Sawyer está delante de nosotros y no deja de removerse,

incómodo.

—Ha sido un día largo, ¿eh, Nozomi?

Asiento.

—¿Cansada?

Asiento.

—No estás muy habladora.

Asiento y sonríe.

—Ven. Te llevaré a la cama.

Me da la mano y salimos del ascensor, pero cuando Sawyer levanta

la mano nos paramos en el vestíbulo. Y basta esa fracción de segundo

para despertarme totalmente. Sawyer le habla a la manga de su chaqueta.

No tenía ni idea de que llevara una radio.

—Entendido, T. —dice, y se vuelve hacia nosotros—. Ayase-san,

han rajado los neumáticos y han embadurnado de pintura el Audi de la

Toujou-san.

Qué horror… ¡Mi coche! ¿Quién habrá sido? Y en cuanto me for-

mulo la pregunta mentalmente, sé la respuesta: Mayuri. Levanto la vista

hacia Eli, que está pálido.

—A Nico-san le preocupa que quien lo haya hecho pueda haber en-

trado en el apartamento y que aún siga ahí. Quiere asegurarse.

—Entiendo. —Eli suspira—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer?

—Está subiendo en el ascensor de servicio con Ryan y Reynolds. Lo

registrarán todo y luego nos darán luz verde. Yo esperaré con ustedes,

señor.

—Gracias, Sawyer. —Eli tensa el brazo que me rodea el hom-

bro—. El día de hoy no para de mejorar. —Suspira amargamente, con la

boca pegada a mi cabello—. Escuchad, yo no soporto quedarme aquí es-

perando. Sawyer, ocúpate de la Toujou-san. No dejes que entre hasta

que esté todo controlado. Estoy seguro de que Nico-san exagera. Ella no

puede haber entrado en el apartamento.

¿Qué?

—No, Eli… tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo —le ruego.

Eli me suelta.

—Haz lo que dicen, Nozomi. Espera aquí.

¡No!

—¿Sawyer? —dice Eli.

Sawyer abre la puerta del vestíbulo para dejar que Eli entre en

el apartamento, y después cierra la puerta y se coloca delante de ella,

mirándome impasible.

Oh, no… ¡Eli! Imágenes terribles de todo tipo acuden a mi

mente, pero lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a esperar.

Maldita sea… ¿realmente acabo de hacer eso? Debe de ser el alcohol.

He bebido bastante champán, más cuatro copas de cuatro vinos distintos.

Levanto la vista hacia Eli, que está aplaudiendo.

Dios… va a enfadarse mucho, ahora que estábamos tan bien. Mi

subconsciente ha decidido finalmente hacer acto de presencia, y luce la

cara de El grito de Edvard Munch.

Eli se inclina hacia mí, con una falsa sonrisa estampada en la

cara. Me besa en la mejilla y después se acerca más para susurrarme al

oído, con una voz muy fría y controlada:

—No sé si adorarte puesto de rodillas o si darte unos azotes que te

dejen sin aliento.

Oh, yo sé lo que quiero ahora mismo. Levanto los ojos parpadeantes

para mirarle a través de la máscara. Ojalá pudiera interpretar su

expresión.

—Prefiero la segunda opción, gracias —susurro desesperada, mien-

tras el aplauso se va apagando.

Él separa los labios e inspira bruscamente. Oh, esa boca escultural…

la quiero sobre mí, ahora. Muero por él. Me obsequia con una radiante

sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

—Estás sufriendo, ¿eh? Veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionar eso —insinúa, mientras desliza el índice por mi barbilla.

Su caricia resuena en el fondo de mis entrañas, allí donde el dolor ha

germinado y se ha extendido. Quiero abalanzarme sobre él aquí, ahora

mismo, pero volvemos a sentarnos para ver cómo subastan el siguiente

lote.

Me cuesta mucho permanecer quieta. Eli me rodea el hombro

con el brazo y me acaricia la espalda continuamente con el pulgar, pro-

vocando deliciosos hormigueos que bajan por mi espina dorsal. Sujeta

mi mano con la que tiene libre, se la lleva a los labios y luego la deja

sobre su regazo.

Lenta y furtivamente, de manera que no me doy cuenta de su juego

hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, va subiendo mi mano por su pierna

hasta llegar a su erección. Ahogo un grito, y con el pánico impreso en

los ojos miro alrededor de la mesa, pero todo el mundo está concentrado

en el escenario. Gracias a Dios que llevo máscara.

Aprovecho la ocasión y le acaricio despacio, dejando que mis dedos

exploren. Eli mantiene su mano sobre la mía, ocultando mis audaces dedos, mientras su pulgar se desliza suavemente sobre mi nuca.

Abre la boca y jadea imperceptiblemente, y esa es la única reacción que

capto a mi inexperta caricia. Pero significa mucho. Me desea. Mi cuerpo

se contrae por debajo de la cintura. Empieza a ser insoportable.

El último lote de la subasta es una semana en el lago Adriana. Natur-

almente, el señor y la doctora Ayase tienen una casa en aquel hermoso

paraje de Montana, y la puja sube rápidamente, pero yo apenas soy con-

sciente de ello. Le noto crecer bajo mis dedos y eso hace que me sienta

muy poderosa.

—¡Adjudicado por ciento diez mil dólares! —proclama triunfal-

mente el maestro de ceremonias.

Toda la sala prorrumpe en aplausos, y yo me sumo a ellos de mala

gana, igual que Eli, poniendo fin a nuestra diversión.

Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión sugerente en los labios.

—¿Lista? —musita sobre la efusiva ovación.

—Sí —respondo en voz queda.

—¡Nozomi-chan! —grita Honoka-chan—. ¡Ha llegado el momento!

¿Qué? No. Otra vez no.

—¿El momento de qué?

—La Subasta del Baile Inaugural. ¡Vamos!

Se levanta y me tiende la mano.

Yo miro de reojo a Eli, que está, creo, frunciéndole el ceño a

Honoka-chan, y no sé si reír o llorar, pero al final opto por la primera opción.

Rompo a reír en un estallido catártico de colegiala nerviosa, al vernos

frustrados nuevamente por ese torbellino de energía rosa que es Mia

Ayase. Eli me observa fijamente y, al cabo de un momento, aparece

la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—El primer baile será conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no será en la pista

—me dice lascivo al oído.

Mi risita remite en cuanto la expectativa aviva las llamas del deseo.

¡Oh, sí! La diosa que llevo dentro ejecuta una perfecta pirueta en el aire

con sus patines sobre hielo.

—Me apetece mucho.

Me inclino y lo beso castamente en los labios. Echo un vistazo

alrededor y me doy cuenta de que el resto de los comensales de la mesa

están atónitos. Naturalmente, nunca habían visto a Eli acompañado de una

chica.

Él esboza una amplia sonrisa y parece… feliz.

—Vamos, Nozomi-chan —insiste Honoka-chan.

Acepto la mano que me tiende y la sigo al escenario, donde se han

congregado otras diez jóvenes más, y veo con cierta inquietud que Lily

es una de ellas.

—¡Caballeros, el momento cumbre de la velada! —grita el maestro

de ceremonias por encima del bullicio—. ¡El momento que todos es-

taban esperando! ¡Estas doce encantadoras damas han aceptado subastar

su primer baile al mejor postor!

Oh, no. Enrojezco de la cabeza a los pies. No me había dado cuenta

de qué iba todo esto. ¡Qué humillante!

—Es por una buena causa —sisea Honoka-chan al notar mi incomodidad—.

Además, ganará Eli —añade poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me

resulta inconcebible que permita que alguien puje más que él. No te ha

quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

Eso es… Tú concéntrate solo en que es para una buena causa, y en

que Eli ganará. Después de todo, no le viene de unos pocos

dólares.

¡Pero eso implica que se gaste más dinero en ti!, me gruñe mi sub-

consciente. Pero yo no quiero bailar con ningún otro… no podría bailar

con ningún otro, y además, no se va a gastar el dinero en mí, va a don-

arlo a la beneficencia. ¿Como los veinticuatro mil dólares que ya se ha

gastado en ti?, prosigue mi subconsciente, entornando los ojos.

Maldita sea. Parece que me he dejado llevar con esa puja impulsiva.

¿Y por qué estoy discutiendo conmigo misma?

—Ahora, caballeros, acérquense por favor y echen un buen vistazo a

quien podría acompañarles en su primer baile. Doce muchachas hermo-

sas y complacientes.

¡Santo Dios! Me siento como si estuviera en un mercado de carne.

Contemplo horrorizada a la veintena de hombres, como mínimo, que se

aproxima a la zona del escenario, Eli incluido. Se pasean con despreocupada elegancia entre las mesas, deteniéndose a saludar una o dos

veces por el camino. En cuanto los interesados están reunidos alrededor

del escenario, el maestro de ceremonias procede.

—Damas y caballeros, de acuerdo con la tradición del baile de más-

caras, mantendremos el misterio oculto tras las mismas y utilizaremos

únicamente los nombres de pila. En primer lugar tenemos a la encanta-

dora Jada.

Jada también se ríe nerviosamente como una colegiala. Tal vez yo

no esté tan fuera de lugar. Va vestida de pies a la cabeza de tafetán azul

marino con una máscara a juego. Dos jóvenes dan un paso al frente, ex-

pectantes. Qué afortunada, Jada…

—Jada habla japonés con fluidez, tiene el título de piloto de combate

y es gimnasta olímpica… mmm. —El maestro de ceremonias guiña un

ojo—. Caballeros, ¿cuál es la oferta inicial?

Jada se queda boquiabierta ante las palabras del maestro de ceremo-

nias: obviamente, todo lo que ha dicho en su presentación no son más

que bobadas graciosas. Sonríe con timidez a los dos postores.

—¡Mil dólares! —grita uno.

La puja alcanza rápidamente los cinco mil dólares.

—A la una… a las dos… adjudicada… —proclama a voz en grito el

maestro de ceremonias—… ¡al caballero de la máscara!

Y naturalmente, como todos los caballeros llevan máscara, estallan

las carcajadas y los aplausos jocosos. Jada sonríe radiante a su compra-

dor y abandona a toda prisa el escenario.

—¿Lo ves…? ¡Es divertido! —murmura Honoka-chan, y añade—: Espero

que Eli consiga tu primer baile, porque… no quiero que haya

pelea.

—¿Pelea? —replico horrorizada.

—Oh, sí. Cuando era más joven era muy temperamental —dice con

un ligero estremecimiento.

¿Eli metido en una pelea? ¿El refinado y sofisticado Eli,

aficionado a la música coral del periodo Tudor? No me entra en la

cabeza. El maestro de ceremonias me distrae de mis pensamientos con la

siguiente presentación: una joven vestida de rojo, con una larga melena

azabache.

—Caballeros, permitan que les presente ahora a la maravillosa Mari-

ah. Ah… ¿qué podemos decir de Mariah? Es una experta espadachina,

toca el violonchelo como una auténtica concertista y es campeona de

salto con pértiga… ¿Qué les parece, caballeros? ¿Cuánto estarían dis-

puestos a ofrecer por un baile con la deliciosa Mariah?

Mariah se queda mirando al maestro de ceremonias, y entonces al-

guien grita, muy fuerte:

—¡Tres mil dólares!

Es un hombre enmascarado con cabello rubio y barba.

Se produce una contraoferta, y Mariah acaba siendo adjudicada por

cuatro mil dólares.

Eli no me quita los ojos de encima. El pendenciero

Ayase… ¿quién lo habría dicho?

—¿Cuánto hace de eso? —le pregunto a Honoka-chan.

Me mira, desconcertada.

—¿Cuántos años tenía Eli cuando se metía en peleas?

—Al principio de la adolescencia. Solía volver a casa con el labio

partido y los ojos morados, y mis padres estaban desesperados. Le ex-

pulsaron de dos colegios. Llegó a causar serios daños a algunos de sus

oponentes.

La miro boquiabierta.

—¿Él no te lo había contado? —Suspira—. Tenía bastante mala

fama entre mis amigos. Durante años fue considerado una auténtica per-

sona non grata. Pero a los quince o dieciséis años se le pasó.

Y se encoge de hombros.

Santo Dios… Otra pieza del rompecabezas que encaja en su sitio.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto ofrecen por la despampanante Jill?

—Cuatro mil dólares —dice una voz ronca desde el lado izquierdo

de la multitud.

Jill suelta un gritito, encantada.

Yo dejo de prestar atención a la subasta. Así que Eli era un

chico problemático en el colegio, que se metía en peleas. Me pregunto

por qué. Le miro fijamente. Lily nos vigila atentamente.

—Y ahora, permítanme que les presente a la preciosa Ana.

Oh, no… esa soy yo. Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Mia, que me empuja

al centro del escenario. Afortunadamente no me caigo, pero quedo

expuesta a la vista de todo el mundo, terriblemente avergonzada.

Cuando miro a Eli, me sonríe satisfecho. Cabrón…

—La preciosa Nozomi toca seis instrumentos musicales, habla mandarín

con fluidez y le encanta el yoga… Bien, caballeros…

Y antes de que termine la frase, Eli interrumpe al maestro de

ceremonias fulminándolo con la mirada:

—Diez mil dólares.

Oigo el grito entrecortado y atónito de Lily a mis espaldas.

Oh, no…

—Quince mil.

¿Qué? Todos nos volvemos a la vez hacia un hombre alto e impecablemente vestido, situado a la izquierda del escenario. Yo miro perpleja a Cincuenta. Madre mía, ¿qué hará ante esto? Pero él se rasca la

barbilla y obsequia al desconocido con una sonrisa irónica. Es obvio que

Eli le conoce. El hombre le responde con una cortés inclinación de

cabeza.

—¡Bien, caballeros! Por lo visto esta noche contamos en la sala con

unos contendientes de altura.

El maestro de ceremonias se gira para sonreír a Eli y la emo-

ción emana a través de su máscara de arlequín. Se trata de un gran es-

pectáculo, aunque en realidad sea a costa mía. Tengo ganas de llorar.

—Veinte mil —contraataca Eli tranquilamente.

El bullicio del gentío ha enmudecido. Todo el mundo nos mira a mí,

a Eli y al misterioso hombre situado junto al escenario.

—Veinticinco mil —dice el desconocido.

¿Puede haber una situación más bochornosa?

Eli le observa impasible, pero se está divirtiendo. Todos los

ojos están fijos en él. ¿Qué va a hacer? Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Me siento mareada.

—Cien mil dólares —dice, y su voz resuena alta y clara por toda la

carpa.

—¿Qué diablos…? —masculla perceptiblemente Lily detrás de mí,

y un murmullo general de asombro jubiloso se alza entre la multitud.

El desconocido levanta las manos en señal de derrota, riendo, y

Eli le dirige una amplia sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Honoka-chan

dando saltitos de regocijo.

—¡Cien mil dólares por la encantadora Nozomi! A la una… a las dos…

El maestro de ceremonias mira al desconocido, que niega con la

cabeza con fingido reproche, pero se inclina caballerosamente.

—¡Adjudicada! —grita triunfante.

Entre un ensordecedor clamor de vítores y aplausos, Eli

avanza, me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar del escenario. Me mira con

semblante irónico mientras yo bajo, me besa el dorso de la mano, la

coloca alrededor de su brazo y me conduce fuera de la carpa.

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunto.

Me mira.

—Alguien a quien conocerás más tarde. Ahora quiero enseñarte una

cosa. Disponemos de treinta minutos antes de que termine la subasta.

Después tenemos que regresar para poder disfrutar de ese baile por el

que he pagado.

—Un baile muy caro —musito en tono reprobatorio.

—Estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena, hasta el último centavo.

Me sonríe maliciosamente. Oh, tiene una sonrisa maravillosa, y

vuelvo a sentir ese dolor que florece con plenitud en mis entrañas.

Estamos en el jardín. Yo creía que iríamos a la casita del embarca-

dero, y siento una punzada de decepción al ver que nos dirigimos hacia

la gran pérgola, donde ahora se está instalando la banda. Hay por lo

menos veinte músicos, y unos cuantos invitados merodeando por el

lugar, fumando a hurtadillas. Pero como toda la acción está teniendo

lugar en la carpa, nadie se fija mucho en nosotros.

Eli me lleva a la parte de atrás de la casa y abre una puerta ac-

ristalada que da a un salón enorme y confortable que yo no había visto

antes. Él atraviesa la sala desierta hacia una gran escalinata con una el-

egante barandilla de madera pulida. Me toma de la mano que tenía

enlazada en su brazo y me conduce al segundo piso, y luego por el

siguiente tramo de escaleras hasta el tercero. Abre una puerta blanca y

me hace pasar a un dormitorio.

—Esta era mi habitación —dice en voz baja, quedándose junto a la

puerta y cerrándola a sus espaldas.

Es amplia, austera, con muy poco mobiliario. Las paredes son blan-

cas, al igual que los muebles; hay una espaciosa cama doble, una mesa y

una silla, y estantes abarrotados de libros y diversos trofeos, al parecer

de kickboxing. De las paredes cuelgan carteles de cine: Matrix, El club

de la lucha, El show de Truman, y dos pósters de luchadores. Uno se

llama Giuseppe DeNatale; nunca he oído hablar de él.

Lo que más llama mi atención es un panel de corcho sobre el es-

critorio, cubierto con miles de fotos, banderines de los Mariners y entra-

das de conciertos. Es un fragmento de la vida del joven Eli. Dirijo

de nuevo la mirada hacia el impresionante y apuesto hombre que ahora

está en el centro de la habitación. Él me mira con aire misterioso, pens-

ativo y sexy.

—Nunca había traído a una chica aquí —murmura.

—¿Nunca? —susurro.

Niega con la cabeza.

Trago saliva convulsamente, y el dolor que ha estado molestándome

las dos últimas horas ruge ahora, salvaje y anhelante. Verle ahí plantado

sobre la moqueta azul marino con esa máscara… supera lo erótico. Le

deseo. Ahora. De la forma que sea. He de reprimirme para no lanzarme

sobre él y desgarrarle la ropa. Él se acerca a mí lento y cadencioso.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Nozomi, y tal como me siento ahora

mismo, no necesitaremos mucho. Date la vuelta. Deja que te quite el

vestido. —Yo me giro, mirando hacia la puerta, y agradezco que haya

echado el pestillo. Él se inclina y me susurra al oído—: Déjate la

máscara.

Yo respondo con un gemido, y mi cuerpo se tensa.

Él sujeta la parte de arriba de mi vestido, desliza los dedos sobre mi

piel y su caricia resuena en todo mi cuerpo. Con movimiento rápido abre

la cremallera. Sosteniendo el vestido, me ayuda a quitármelo, luego se

da la vuelta y lo deja con destreza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se quita

la chaqueta, la coloca sobre mi vestido. Se detiene y me observa un mo-

mento, embebiéndose de mí. Yo me quedo en ropa interior y medias a

juego, deleitándome en su mirada sensual.

—¿Sabes, Nozomi? —dice en voz baja mientras avanza hacia mí y

se desata la pajarita, de manera que cuelga a ambos lados del cuello, y

luego se desabrocha los tres botones de arriba de la camisa—. Estaba tan

enfadado cuando compraste mi lote en la subasta que me vinieron a la

cabeza ideas de todo tipo. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que el cas-

tigo no forma parte de las opciones. Pero luego te ofreciste. —Baja la

vista hacia mí a través de la máscara—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —musita.

—¿Ofrecerme? No lo sé. Frustración… demasiado alcohol… una

buena causa —musito sumisa, y me encojo de hombros.

¿Quizá para llamar su atención?

En aquel momento le necesitaba. Ahora le necesito más. El dolor ha

empeorado y sé que él puede aliviarlo, calmar su rugido, y la bestia que

hay en mí saliva por la bestia que hay en él. Eli aprieta los labios,

ahora no son más que una fina línea, y se lame despacio el labio

superior. Quiero esa lengua en mi interior.

—Me juré a mí mismo que no volvería a pegarte, aunque me lo

suplicaras.

—Por favor —suplico.

—Pero luego me di cuenta de que en este momento probablemente

estés muy incómoda, y eso no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrada.

Me sonríe con complicidad, ese cabrón arrogante, pero no me im-

porta porque tiene toda la razón.

—Sí —musito.

—Así que puede que haya cierta… flexibilidad. Si lo hago, has de

prometerme una cosa.

—Lo que sea.

—Utilizarás las palabras de seguridad si las necesitas, y yo simple-

mente te haré el amor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Estoy jadeando. Quiero sus manos sobre mí.

Él traga saliva, luego me da la mano y se dirige hacia la cama.

Aparta el cobertor, se sienta, coge una almohada y la coloca a un lado.

Levanta la vista para verme de pie a su lado, y de pronto tira fuerte de

mi mano, de manera que caigo sobre su regazo. Se mueve un poco hasta

que mi cuerpo queda apoyado sobre la cama y mi pecho está encima de

la almohada. Se inclina hacia delante, me aparta el pelo del hombro y

pasa los dedos por el penacho de plumas de mi máscara.

—Pon las manos detrás de la espalda —murmura.

¡Oh…! Se quita la pajarita y la utiliza para atarme rápidamente las

muñecas, de modo que mis manos quedan atadas sobre la parte baja de

la espalda.

—¿Realmente deseas esto, Nozomi?

Cierro los ojos. Es la primera vez desde que le conozco que real-

mente quiero esto. Lo necesito.

—Sí —susurro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta en voz baja mientras me acaricia el trasero

con la palma de la mano.

Yo gimo en cuanto su mano entra en contacto con mi piel. No sé por

qué… Tú me dijiste que no pensara demasiado. Después de un día como

hoy… con la discusión sobre el dinero, Mayuri, Kira-san, ese

dossier sobre mí, el mapa de zonas prohibidas, esta espléndida fiesta, las

máscaras, el alcohol, las bolas de plata, la subasta… deseo esto.

—¿He de tener un motivo?

—No, nena, no hace falta —dice—. Solo intento entenderte.

Su mano izquierda se curva sobre mi cintura, sujetándome sobre su

regazo, y entonces levanta la palma derecha de mi trasero y golpea con

fuerza, justo donde se unen mis muslos. Ese dolor conecta directamente

con el de mi vientre.

Oh, Dios… gimo con fuerza. Él vuelve a pegarme, exactamente en

el mismo sitio. Suelto otro gemido.

—Dos —susurra—. Con doce bastará.

¡Oh…! Tengo una sensación muy distinta a la de la última vez: tan

carnal, tan… necesaria. Eli me acaricia el culo con los largos de-

dos de sus manos, y mientras tanto yo estoy indefensa, atada y sujeta

contra el colchón, a su merced, y por mi propia voluntad. Me azota otra

vez, ligeramente hacia el costado, y otra, en el otro lado, luego se de-

tiene, me baja las medias lentamente y me las quita. Desliza suavemente

otra vez la palma de la mano sobre mi trasero antes de seguir

golpeando… cada escozor del azote alivia mi anhelo, o lo acrecienta…

no lo sé. Me someto al ritmo de los cachetes, absorbiendo cada uno de

ellos, saboreando cada uno de ellos.

—Doce —murmura en voz baja y ronca.

Vuelve a acariciarme el trasero, baja la mano hasta mi sexo y hunde

lentamente dos dedos en mi interior, y los mueve en círculo, una y otra y

otra vez, torturándome.

Lanzo un gruñido cuando siento que mi cuerpo me domina, y llego

al clímax, y luego otra vez, convulsionándome alrededor de sus dedos.

Es tan intenso, inesperado y rápido…

—Muy bien —musita satisfecho.

Me desata las muñecas, manteniendo los dedos dentro de mí mien-

tras sigo tumbada sobre él, jadeando, agotada.

—Aún no he acabado contigo, Nozomi —dice, y se mueve sin re-

tirar los dedos.

Desliza mis rodillas hasta el suelo, de manera que ahora estoy inclin-

ada y apoyada sobre la cama. Se arrodilla en el suelo detrás de mí y se

baja la cremallera. Saca los dedos de mi interior, y escucho el familiar

sonido cuando rasga el paquetito plateado.

—Abre las piernas —gruñe, y yo obedezco.

Y, de un golpe, me penetra por detrás.

—Esto va a ser rápido, nena —murmura, y, sujetándome las caderas,

sale de mi interior y vuelve a entrar con ímpetu.

—Ah —grito, pero la plenitud es celestial.

Impacta directamente contra el vientre dolorido, una y otra vez, y lo

alivia con cada embestida dura y dulce. La sensación es alucinante, justo

lo que necesito. Y me echo hacia atrás para unirme a él en cada embate.

—Nozomi, no —resopla, e intenta inmovilizarme.

Pero yo le deseo tanto que me acoplo a él en cada embestida.

—Mierda, Nozomi —sisea cuando se corre, y el atormentado sonido me

lanza de nuevo a una espiral de orgasmo sanador, que sigue y sigue,

haciendo que me retuerza y dejándome exhausta y sin respiración.

Eli se inclina, me besa el hombro y luego sale de mí. Me rodea

con sus brazos, apoya la cabeza en mitad de mi espalda, y nos quedamos

así, los dos arrodillados junto a la cama. ¿Cuánto? ¿Segundos? Minutos

incluso, hasta que se calma nuestra respiración. El dolor en el vientre ha

desaparecido, y lo que siento es una serenidad satisfecha y placentera.

Eli se mueve y me besa la espalda.

—Creo que me debe usted un baile, Toujou-san —musita.

—Mmm —contesto, saboreando la ausencia de dolor y

regodeándome en esa sensación.

Él se sienta sobre los talones y tira de mí para colocarme en su

regazo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vamos.

Me besa el pelo y me obliga a ponerme de pie.

Yo protesto, pero vuelvo a sentarme en la cama, recojo las medias

del suelo y me las pongo. Me acerco doliente a la silla para recuperar mi

vestido. Caigo en la cuenta distraídamente de que no me he quitado los

zapatos durante nuestro ilícito encuentro. Eli se está anudando la

pajarita, después de haberse arreglado un poco él y también la cama.

Y mientras vuelvo a ponerme el vestido, miro las fotografías del

panel. Eli cuando era un adolescente hosco, pero aun así igual de

atractivo que ahora: con Eren-kun y Honoka-chan en las pistas de esquí; solo enParís, con el Arco de Triunfo de fondo; en Londres; en Nueva York; en

el Gran Cañón; en la ópera de Sidney; incluso en la Muralla China. El

amo Ayase ha viajado mucho desde muy joven.

Hay entradas de varios conciertos: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl

Crow; la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretando Romeo y Julieta de

Prokofiev… ¡qué mezcla tan ecléctica! Y en una esquina, una foto

tamaño carnet de una joven. En blanco y negro. Me suena, pero que me

aspen si la identifico. No es Kira-san, gracias a Dios.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Nadie importante —contesta mientras se pone la chaqueta y se

ajusta la pajarita—. ¿Te subo la cremallera?

—Por favor. Entonces, ¿por qué la tienes en el panel?

—Un descuido por mi parte. ¿Qué tal la pajarita?

Levanta la barbilla como un niño pequeño, y yo sonrío y se la

arreglo.

—Ahora está perfecta.

—Como tú —murmura, me atrae hacia él y me besa apasionada-

mente—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias, Ayase-san.

—El placer ha sido mío, Toujou-san.

Los invitados se están congregando en la gran pérgola. Eli me

mira complacido —hemos llegado justo a tiempo—, y me conduce a la

pista de baile.

—Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ha llegado el momento del primer

baile. Señor y doctora Ayase, ¿están listos?

Umi-san asiente y rodea con sus brazos a Kotori-san.

—Damas y caballeros de la Subasta del Baile Inaugural, ¿están

preparados?

Todos asentimos. Honoka-chan está con alguien que no conozco. Me pre-

gunto qué ha pasado con Sean-kun.

—Pues empecemos. ¡Adelante, Sam!

Un joven aparece en el escenario en medio de un cálido aplauso, se

vuelve hacia la banda que está a sus espaldas y chasquea los dedos. Los

conocidos acordes de «I've Got You Under My Skin» inundan el aire.

Eli me mira sonriendo, me toma en sus brazos y empieza a

moverse. Oh, baila tan bien que es muy fácil seguirle. Nos sonreímos

mutuamente como tontos, mientras me hace girar alrededor de la pista.

—Me encanta esta canción —murmura Eli, y baja los ojos

hacia mí—. Resulta muy apropiada.

Ya no sonríe, está serio.

—Yo también te tengo bajo la piel —respondo—. Al menos te tenía

en tu dormitorio.

Frunce los labios, pero es incapaz de disimular su regocijo.

—Toujou-san —me reprocha en tono de broma—, no tenía ni

idea de que pudiera ser tan grosera.

—Ayase-san, yo tampoco. Creo que es a causa de todas mis experi-

encias recientes. Han sido muy educativas.

—Para ambos.

Eli vuelve a estar serio, y se diría que estamos los dos solos

con la banda. En nuestra burbuja privada.

Cuando termina la canción, los dos aplaudimos. Sam, el cantante, sa-

luda con elegancia y presenta a su banda.

—¿Puedo interrumpir?

Reconozco al hombre que pujó por mí en la subasta. Eli me

suelta de mala gana, pero parece también divertido.

—Adelante. Nozomi, este es el doctor Shin. Shin, Nozomi.

¡Oh, no!

Eli sonríe y se aleja con paso tranquilo hacia un lateral de la

pista de baile.

—¿Cómo estás, Nozomi? —dice el doctor Shin en tono afable, y

me doy cuenta de que es inglés.

—Hola —balbuceo.

La banda inicia otra canción, y el doctor Shin me toma entre sus

brazos. Es mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba, aunque no puedo

verle la cara. Lleva una máscara parecida a la de Eli. Es alto, pero

no tanto como Eli, ni tampoco se mueve con su gracia natural.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Por qué Eli está tan jodido? ¿Por qué ha

apostado por mí? Eso es lo único que quiero preguntarle, pero me parece

una grosería en cierto sentido.

—Estoy encantado de conocerte por fin, Nozomi. ¿Lo estás pas-

ando bien? —pregunta.

—Lo estaba —murmuro.

—Oh, espero no ser el responsable de tu cambio de humor.

Me obsequia con una sonrisa breve y afectuosa que hace que me si-

enta algo más a gusto.

—Usted es el psiquiatra, doctor Shin. Dígamelo usted.

Sonríe.

—Ese es el problema, ¿verdad? ¿Que soy psiquiatra?

Se me escapa una risita.

—Me siento un poco intimidada y avergonzada, porque me preocupa

lo que pueda revelarme. Y la verdad es que lo único que quiero hacer es

preguntarle acerca de Eli.

Sonríe.

—En primer lugar, estamos en una fiesta, de manera que no estoy de

servicio —musita con aire cómplice—. Y, en segundo, lo cierto es que

no puedo hablar contigo sobre Eli. Además —bromea—, le neces-

itamos al menos hasta Navidad.

Doy un respingo, atónita.

—Es una broma de médicos, Nozomi.

Me ruborizo, incómoda, y me siento un poco ofendida. Está brome-

ando a costa de Eli.

—Acaba de confirmar lo que he estado diciéndole a Eli… que

no es usted más que un charlatán carísimo —le reprocho.

El doctor Shin reprime una carcajada.

—Puede que tengas parte de razón.

—¿Es usted inglés?

—Sí. Nacido en Londres.

—¿Y cómo acabó usted aquí?

—Por una feliz circunstancia.

—No es muy extrovertido, ¿verdad?

—No tengo mucho que contar. La verdad es que soy una persona

muy aburrida.

—Eso es ser muy autocrítico.

—Típico de los británicos. Forma parte de nuestro carácter nacional.

—Ah.

—Y podría acusarte a ti de lo mismo, Nozomi.

—¿De ser también una persona aburrida, doctor Shin?

Suelta un bufido.

—No, Nozomi, de no ser extrovertida.

—No tengo mucho que contar —replico sonriendo

—Lo dudo, sinceramente.

Y, de forma inesperada, frunce el ceño.

Me ruborizo, pero entonces la música cesa y Eli vuelve a

aparecer a mi lado. El doctor Shin me suelta.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Nozomi.

Vuelve a sonreírme afectuosamente, y tengo la sensación de haber

pasado una especie de prueba encubierta.

—Shin —le saluda Eli con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Eli —le devuelve el saludo el doctor Shin, luego gira sobre

sus talones y desaparece entre la multitud.

Eli me coge entre sus brazos para el siguiente baile.

—Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba —le digo en un mur-

mullo—. Y tremendamente indiscreto.

—¿Indiscreto? —pregunta Eli, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ah, sí, me lo ha contado todo.

Eli se pone rígido.

—Bien, en ese caso iré a buscar tu bolso. Estoy seguro de que ya no

querrás tener nada que ver conmigo —añade en voz baja.

Me paro en seco.

—¡No me ha contado nada!

Mi voz rezuma pánico.

Eli parpadea y el alivio inunda su cara. Me acoge de nuevo en

sus brazos.

—Entonces disfrutemos del baile.

Me dedica una sonrisa radiante, me hace girar al compás de la

música, y yo me tranquilizo.

¿Por qué ha pensado que querría dejarle? No tiene sentido.

Bailamos dos temas más, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al

baño.

—No tardaré.

Al dirigirme hacia el tocador, recuerdo que me he dejado el bolso

sobre la mesa de la cena, así que vuelvo a la carpa. Al entrar veo que

sigue iluminada pero prácticamente desierta, salvo por una pareja al

fondo… ¡que debería buscarse una habitación! Recojo mi bolso.

—¿Nozomi?

Una voz suave me sobresalta, me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer

con un vestido de terciopelo negro, largo y ceñido. Lleva una máscara

singular. Le cubre la cara hasta la nariz, pero también el cabello. Está

hecha de elaboradas filigranas de oro, algo realmente extraordinario.

—Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a solas —dice en voz baja—. Me

he pasado toda la velada queriendo hablar contigo.

—Perdone, pero no sé quién es.

Se aparta la máscara de la cara y se suelta el pelo.

¡Oh, no! Es Kira-san.

—Lamento haberte sobresaltado.

La miro boquiabierta. Madre mía… ¿qué diablos querrá esta mujer

de mí?

No sé qué dicta el protocolo acerca de relacionarse socialmente con

pederastas. Ella me sonríe con dulzura y me indica con un gesto que me

siente a su mesa. Y, dado que carezco de todo punto de referencia y es-

toy anonadada, hago lo que me pide por educación, agradeciendo no

haberme quitado la máscara.

—Seré breve, Nozomi. Sé lo que piensas de mí… Eli me lo

contó.

La observo impasible, sin expresar nada, pero me alegro de que lo

sepa. Así me ahorro tener que decírselo y ella puede ir al grano. Hay una

parte de mí que se muere por saber qué tendrá que decirme.

Hace una pequeña pausa y echa un vistazo por encima de mi

hombro.

—Nico-san nos está vigilando.

Echo un vistazo de reojo y le veo examinando la carpa desde el

umbral. Sawyer le acompaña. Miran a todas partes salvo a nosotras.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dice apresuradamente—. Ya debes

tener claro que Eli está enamorado de ti. Nunca le había visto así,

nunca —añade, enfatizando la última palabra.

¿Qué? ¿Que me quiere? No. ¿Por qué me dice ella esto? ¿Para tran-

quilizarme? No entiendo nada.

—Él no te lo dirá porque probablemente ni siquiera sea consciente

de ello, a pesar de que se lo he dicho, pero Eli es así. No acepta

con facilidad ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento positivo que pueda

experimentar. Se maneja mucho mejor con lo negativo. Aunque segura-

mente eso ya lo has comprobado por ti misma. No se valora en absoluto.

Todo me da vueltas. ¿Eli me quiere? ¿Él no me lo ha dicho, y

esta mujer tiene que explicarle qué es lo que siente? Todo esto me

supera.

Un aluvión de imágenes acude a mi mente: el iPad, el planeador,

coger un avión privado para ir a verme, todos sus actos, su posesividad,

cien mil dólares por un baile… ¿Es eso amor?

Y oírlo de boca de esta mujer, que ella tenga que confirmármelo, es,

francamente, desagradable. Preferiría oírselo a él.

Se me encoge el corazón. Eli cree que no vale nada. ¿Por qué?

—Yo nunca le he visto tan feliz, y es evidente que tú también sientes

algo por él. —Una sonrisa fugaz brota en sus labios—. Eso es estu-

pendo, y os deseo lo mejor a los dos. Pero lo que quería decir es que, si

vuelves a hacerle daño, iré a por ti, señorita, y eso no te gustará nada.

Me mira fijamente, perforándome el cerebro con sus gélidos ojos

azules que intentan llegar más allá de la máscara. Su amenaza es tan sor-

prendente, tan descabellada, que se me escapa sin querer una risita incré-

dula. De todas las cosas que podía decirme, esta era la que menos esper-

aba de ella.

—¿Te parece gracioso, Nozomi? —masculla consternada—. Tú no

le viste el sábado pasado.

Palidezco y me pongo seria. No es agradable imaginar a Eli

infeliz, y el sábado pasado le abandoné. Tuvo que recurrir a ella. Esa

idea me descompone. ¿Por qué estoy aquí sentada escuchando toda esta

basura, y de ella, nada menos? Me levanto despacio, sin dejar de

mirarla.

—Me sorprende su desfachatez, Kira-san. Eli y yo no

tenemos nada que ver con usted. Y si le abandono y usted viene a por

mí, la estaré esperando, no tenga ninguna duda de ello. Y quizá le pague

con su misma moneda, para resarcir al pobre chico de quince años del

que usted abusó y al que probablemente destrozó aún más de lo que ya

estaba.

Se queda estupefacta.

—Y ahora, si me perdona, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de

perder el tiempo con usted.

Me doy la vuelta, sintiendo una descarga de rabia y adrenalina por

todo el cuerpo, y me dirijo hacia la entrada de la carpa, donde están

Nico-san y Eli, que acaba de llegar, con aspecto nervioso y

preocupado.

—Estás aquí —musita, y frunce el ceño al ver a Tsubasa.

Yo paso por su lado sin detenerme, sin decir nada, dándole la opor-

tunidad de escoger entre ella y yo. Elige bien.

—Nozomi —me llama. Me paro y le miro mientras él acude a mi

lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y baja los ojos para observarme, con la inquietud grabada en la cara.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu ex? —replico con acidez.

Él tuerce la boca y su mirada se torna gélida.

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

No levanta la voz, pero el tono resulta mucho más amenazador.

Nos fulminamos mutuamente con la mirada.

Muy bien, ya veo que esto acabará en una pelea si no se lo digo.

—Me ha amenazado con ir a por mí si vuelvo a hacerte daño… ar-

mada con un látigo, seguramente —le suelto.

El alivio se refleja en su cara y dulcifica el gesto con expresión

divertida.

—Seguro que no se te ha pasado por alto la ironía de la situación

—dice, y noto que hace esfuerzos para que no se le escape la risa.

—¡Esto no tiene gracia, Eli!

—No, tienes razón. Hablaré con ella —dice, adoptando un semb-

lante serio, pero sonriendo aún para sí.

—Eso ni pensarlo —replico cruzando los brazos, nuevamente

indignada.

Parpadea, sorprendido ante mi arrebato.

—Mira, ya sé que estás atado a ella financieramente, si me permites

el juego de palabras, pero…

Me callo. ¿Qué le estoy pidiendo que haga? ¿Abandonarla? ¿Dejar

de verla? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo al fin con gesto adusto.

Él suspira e inclina la cabeza a un lado. ¿Se puede ser más sensual?

¿Es la máscara, o simplemente él?

—Por favor, no te enfades. Yo no sabía que ella estaría aquí. Dijo

que no vendría. —Emplea un tono apaciguador, como si hablara con una

niña. Alarga la mano y resigue con el pulgar el mohín que dibuja mi la-

bio inferior—. No dejes que Tsubasa nos estropee la noche, por favor,

Nozomi. Solo es una vieja amiga.

«Vieja», esa es la palabra clave, pienso con crueldad mientras él me

levanta la barbilla y sus labios rozan mi boca con dulzura. Yo suspiro y

pestañeo, rendida. Él se yergue y me sujeta del codo.

—Te acompañaré al tocador y así no volverán a interrumpirte

Me conduce a través del jardín hasta los lujosos baños portátiles.

Mia me dijo que los habían instalado para la gala, pero no sabía que hu-

biera modelos de lujo.

—Te espero aquí, nena —murmura.

Cuando salgo, estoy de mejor humor. He decidido no dejar que Kira-san me arruine la noche, porque seguramente eso es lo que

ella quiere. Eli se ha alejado un poco y habla por teléfono,

apartado de un reducido grupo que está charlando y riendo. A medida

que me acerco, oigo lo que dice.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Creía que estábamos de acuerdo.

Bien, pues déjala en paz —dice muy seco—. Esta es la primera relación

que he tenido en mi vida, y no quiero que la pongas en peligro basándote en una preocupación por mí totalmente infundada. Déjala… en…

paz. Lo digo en serio, Tsubasa. —Se calla y escucha—. No, claro que no.

—Y frunce ostensiblemente el ceño al decirlo. Levanta la vista y me ve

mirándole—. Tengo que dejarte. Buenas noches.

Aprieta el botón y cuelga.

Yo inclino la cabeza a un lado y arqueo una ceja. ¿Por qué la ha

telefoneado?

—¿Cómo está la vieja amiga?

—De mal humor —responde mordaz—. ¿Te apetece volver a bailar?

¿O quieres irte? —Consulta su reloj—. Los fuegos artificiales empiezan

dentro de cinco minutos.

—Me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

—Pues nos quedaremos a verlos. —Me pasa un brazo alrededor del

hombro y me atrae hacia él—. No dejes que ella se interponga entre

nosotros, por favor.

—Se preocupa por ti —musito.

—Sí, y yo por ella… como amiga.

—Creo que para ella es más que una amistad.

Tuerce el gesto.

—Nozomi, Tsubasa y yo… es complicado. Compartimos una histor-

ia. Pero solo es eso, historia. Como ya te he dicho muchas veces, es una

buena amiga. Nada más. Por favor, olvídate de ella.

Me besa el cabello, y, para no estropear nuestra noche, decido de-

jarlo correr. Tan solo intento entender.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Ni Love Live ni Cincuenta sombras me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

Sawyer vuelve a hablarle a su manga.

—Nico-san, Ayase-san ha entrado en el apartamento.

Parpadea, coge el auricular y se lo saca del oído, probablemente

porque acaba de recibir un contundente improperio por parte de Nico-san.

Oh, no… si Nico-san está preocupado…

—Por favor, déjeme entrar —le ruego.

—Lo siento, Toujou-san. No tardaremos mucho. —Sawyer le-

vanta ambas manos en gesto exculpatorio—. Nico-san y los chicos están

entrando ahora mismo en el apartamento.

Ahhh… Me siento tan impotente. De pie y completamente inmóvil,

escucho muy atenta, pendiente del menor sonido, pero lo único que oigo

es mi propia respiración convulsa. Es fuerte y entrecortada, me pica el

cuero cabelludo, tengo la boca seca y me siento mareada. Por favor, que

no le pase nada a Eli, rezo en silencio.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, y seguimos sin oír

nada. Probablemente eso sea buena señal: no hay disparos. Me pongo a

dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa del vestíbulo y a contemplar los cuad-

ros de las paredes para intentar distraer mi mente.

La verdad es que nunca me había fijado: hay dieciséis, todas obras

figurativas y de temática religiosa: la Madona y el Niño. Qué extraño…

Eli no es religioso… ¿o sí? Todas las pinturas del gran salón

son abstractas; estas son muy distintas. No consiguen distraer mi mente

durante mucho rato. ¿Dónde está Eli?

Observo a Sawyer, que me mira impasible.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No hay novedades, Toujou-san.

De repente, se mueve el pomo de la puerta. Sawyer se gira rápida-

mente y saca una pistola de la cartuchera del hombro.

Me quedo petrificada. Eli aparece en el umbral.

—Vía libre —dice.

Mira a Sawyer con el ceño fruncido, y este aparta la pistola y da un

paso atrás para dejarme pasar.

—Nico ha exagerado —gruñe Eli, y me tiende la mano.

Yo le miro con la boca abierta, incapaz de moverme, absorbiendo

cada detalle: su cabello despeinado, la tensión que expresan sus ojos, la

rigidez en la mandíbula, los dos botones desabrochados del cuello de la

camisa. Parece que haya envejecido diez años. Sus ojos me observan

con aire sombrío y preocupado.

—No pasa nada, nena. —Se me acerca, me rodea con sus brazos y

me besa en el pelo—.Ven, estás cansada. Vamos a la cama.

—Estaba tan angustiada —murmuro con la cabeza apoyada en su

torso, disfrutando de su abrazo e inhalando su dulce aroma.

—Lo sé. Todos estamos nerviosos.

Sawyer ha desaparecido, seguramente está dentro del apartamento.

—Sinceramente, Ayase-san, sus ex están resultando ser muy prob-

lemáticas —musito con ironía.

Eli se relaja.

—Sí, es verdad.

Me suelta, me da la mano y me lleva por el pasillo hasta el gran

salón.

—Nico y su equipo están revisando todos los armarios y rincones.

Yo no creo que esté aquí.

—¿Por qué iba a estar aquí? No tiene sentido.

—Exacto.

—¿Podría entrar?

—No veo cómo. Pero Nico a veces es excesivamente prudente.

—¿Has registrado tu cuarto de juegos? —susurro.

Inmediatamente Eli me mira y arquea una ceja.

—Sí, está cerrado con llave… pero Nico y yo lo hemos revisado.

Lanzo un suspiro, profundo y purificador.

—¿Quieres una copa o algo? —pregunta Eli.

—No. —Me siento exhausta—. Solo quiero irme a la cama.

La expresión de Eli se dulcifica.

—Ven. Deja que te lleve a la cama. Se te ve agotada.

Yo tuerzo el gesto. ¿Él no viene? ¿Quiere dormir solo?

Cuando me lleva a su dormitorio me siento aliviada. Dejo mi bolso

de mano sobre la cómoda, lo abro para vaciar el contenido, y veo la nota

de Kira-san.

—Mira. —Se la paso a Eli—. No sé si quieres leerla. Yo pre-

fiero no hacer caso.

Eli le echa una breve ojeada y aprieta la mandíbula.

—No estoy seguro de qué espacios en blanco pretende llenar —dice

con desdén—. Tengo que hablar con Nico. —Baja la vista hacia mí—.

Deja que te baje la cremallera del vestido.

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía por lo del coche? —le pregunto mien-

tras me doy la vuelta.

Él me aparta el pelo, desliza los dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda

desnuda y me baja la cremallera.

—No, no quiero que la policía esté involucrada en esto. Mayuri neces-

ita ayuda, no la intervención de la policía, y yo no les quiero por aquí.

Simplemente hemos de redoblar nuestros esfuerzos para encontrarla.

Se inclina y me planta un beso cariñoso en el hombro.

—Acuéstate —ordena, y luego se va.

Me tumbo y miro al techo, esperando a que vuelva. Cuántas cosas

han pasado hoy, hay tanto que procesar… ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Me despierto de golpe, desorientada. ¿Me he quedado dormida?

Parpadeo al mirar hacia la tenue luz del pasillo que se filtra a través de la

puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, y observo que Eli no está con-

migo. ¿Dónde está? Levanto la vista. Plantada, a los pies de la cama,

hay una sombra. ¿Una mujer, quizá? ¿Vestida de negro? Es difícil de

decir.

Aturdida, alargo la mano y enciendo la luz de la mesita, y me doy

rápidamente la vuelta para mirar, pero allí no hay nadie. Meneo la

cabeza. ¿Lo he imaginado? ¿Soñado?

Me siento y miro alrededor de la habitación, dominada por una

sensación de intranquilidad vaga e insistente… pero estoy sola.

Me froto los ojos. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está Eli? Miro el

despertador: son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada.

Salgo aún aturdida de la cama y voy a buscarle, desconcertada por

mi imaginación hiperactiva. Ahora veo cosas. Debe de ser la reacción a

los espectaculares acontecimientos de la velada.

El salón está vacío, y solo hay encendida una de las tres lámparas

pendulares sobre la barra del desayuno. Pero la puerta de su estudio está

entreabierta y le oigo hablar por teléfono.

—No sé por qué me llamas a estas horas. No tengo nada qué de-

cirte… Bueno, pues dímelo ahora. No tienes por qué dejar una nota.

Me quedo parada en la puerta, escuchando con cierto sentimiento de

culpa. ¿Con quién habla?

—No, escúchame tú. Te lo pedí y ahora te lo advierto. Déjala tran-

quila. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Suena beligerante y enfadado. No sé si llamar a la puerta.

—Ya lo sé. Pero lo digo en serio, Tsubasa, joder. Déjala en paz. ¿Lo

quieres por triplicado? ¿Me oyes?… Bien. Buenas noches.

Cuelga de golpe el teléfono del escritorio.

Oh, maldita sea. Llamo discretamente a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —gruñe, y me dan ganas de correr a esconderme.

Se sienta a su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Alza la vista

con expresión feroz, pero al verme dulcifica el gesto enseguida. Tiene

los ojos muy abiertos y cautelosos. De pronto se le ve tan cansado, que

se me encoge el corazón.

Parpadea, y me mira de arriba abajo, demorándose en mis piernas

desnudas. Me he puesto una de sus camisetas.

—Deberías llevar algo de seda o satén, Nozomi —susurra—. Pero,

incluso con mi camiseta, estás preciosa.

Oh, un cumplido inesperado.

—Te hecho de menos —digo—. Ven a la cama.

Se levanta despacio de la silla. Todavía lleva la camisa blanca y los

pantalones negros. Pero ahora sus ojos brillan, cargados de promesas…

aunque también tienen un matiz de tristeza. Se queda de pie frente a mí,

mirándome fijamente pero sin tocarme.

—¿Sabes lo que significas para mí? —murmura—. Si te pasara algo

por culpa mía…

Se le quiebra la voz, arruga la frente y aparece en su rostro un des-

tello de dolor casi palpable. Parece tan vulnerable, y su temor es tan

evidente…

—No me pasará nada —le aseguro con dulzura. Me acerco para aca-

riciarle la cara, paso los dedos sobre la sombra de barba de sus mejillas.

Es sorprendentemente suave—. Te crece enseguida la barba —musito,

incapaz de ocultar mi fascinación por el hermoso y dolido hombre que

tengo delante.

Resigo el perfil de su labio inferior y luego bajo los dedos hasta su

garganta, hasta un leve resto de pintalabios en la base del cuello. Se le

acelera la respiración. Mis dedos llegan hasta su camisa y bajan hasta el

primer botón abrochado.

—No voy a tocarte. Solo quiero desabrocharte la camisa

—murmuro.

Él abre mucho los ojos y me mira con expresión alarmada. Pero no

se mueve y no me lo impide. Yo desabotono muy despacio el primero,

mantengo la tela separada de la piel y bajo cautelosamente hasta el

siguiente, y repito la operación lentamente, muy concentrada en lo que

hago.

No quiero tocarle. Bueno, sí… pero no lo haré. En el cuarto botón

reaparece la línea roja, y levanto los ojos y le sonrío con timidez.

—Volvemos a estar en territorio familiar.

Trazo la línea con los dedos antes de desabrochar el último botón.

Le abro la camisa y paso a los gemelos, y retiro las dos gemas de negro

bruñido, una después de otra.

—¿Puedo quitarte la camisa? —pregunto en voz baja.

Él asiente, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras yo se la quito

por encima de los hombros. Se libera las manos y se queda desnudo ante

mí de cintura para arriba. Es como si, una vez sin camisa, hubiese recu-

perado la calma, y me sonríe satisfecho.

—¿Y qué pasa con mis pantalones, Toujou-san? —pregunta, ar-

queando la ceja.

—En el dormitorio. Te quiero en la cama.

—¿Sabe, Toujou-san? Es usted insaciable.

—No entiendo por qué.

Le cojo de la mano, le saco del estudio y lo llevo al dormitorio. La

habitación está helada.

—¿Tú has abierto la puerta del balcón? —me pregunta con gesto

preocupado cuando entramos en su cuarto.

—No, no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo que examiné la hab-

itación cuando me desperté. Y la puerta estaba cerrada, seguro.

Oh, no… Se me hiela la sangre, y miro a Eli pálida y con la

boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, con los ojos muy fijos en mí.

—Cuando me desperté… había alguien aquí —digo en un susurro—.

Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Qué? —Parece horrorizado, sale al balcón, mira fuera, y luego

vuelve a entrar en la habitación y echa el cerrojo de la puerta—. ¿Estás

segura? ¿Quién era? —pregunta con voz de alarma.

—Una mujer, creo. Estaba oscuro. Me acababa de despertar.

—Vístete —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!

—Mi ropa está arriba —señalo quejumbrosa.

Abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y saca un par de pantalones de

deporte.

—Ponte esto.

Son enormes, pero no es momento de poner objeciones. Saca tam-

bién una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente. Coge el teléfono que tiene

al lado y aprieta dos botones.

—Sigue aquí, joder —masculla al auricular.

Unos tres segundos después, Nico-san y otro guardaespaldas irrumpen

en el dormitorio de Eli, quien les informa brevemente de lo

ocurrido.

—¿Cuánto hace? —me pregunta Nico-san en tono muy expeditivo. To-

davía lleva puesta la americana. ¿Es que este hombre nunca duerme?

—Unos diez minutos —balbuceo, sintiéndome culpable por algún

motivo.

—Ella conoce el apartamento como la palma de su mano —dice

Eli—. Estará escondida en alguna parte. Encontradla. Me llevo a

Nozomi de aquí. ¿Cuándo vuelve Ako?

—Mañana por la noche, señor.

—Que no vuelva hasta que el apartamento sea seguro. ¿Entendido?

—ordena Eli.

—Sí, señor. ¿Irá usted a Bellevue?

—No pienso cargar a mis padres con este problema. Hazme una re-

serva en algún lado.

—Sí, señor. Le llamaré para decirle dónde.

—¿No estamos exagerando un poco? —pregunto.

Eli me fulmina con la mirada.

—Puede que vaya armada —replica.

—Eli, estaba ahí parada a los pies de la cama. Podría haberme

disparado si hubiera querido.

Eli hace una breve pausa para refrenar su mal humor, o al

menos eso parece.

—No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo —dice en voz baja pero

amenazadora—. Nico, Nozomi necesita zapatos.

Eli se mete en el vestidor mientras el otro guardaespaldas me

vigila. No recuerdo cómo se llama, Ryan quizá. No deja de mirar al

pasillo y las ventanas del balcón, alternativamente. Pasados un par de

minutos Eli vuelve a salir con tejanos y el bléiser de rayas y una

bandolera de piel. Me pone una chaqueta tejana sobre los hombros.

—Vamos.

Me sujeta fuerte de la mano y casi tengo que correr para seguir su

paso enérgico hasta el gran salón.

—No puedo creer que pudiera estar escondida aquí —musito, mir-

ando a través de las puertas del balcón.

—Este sitio es muy grande. Todavía no lo has visto todo.

—¿Por qué no la llamas, simplemente, y le dices que quieres hablar

con ella?

—Nozomi, está trastornada, y puede ir armada —dice irritado.

—¿De manera que nosotros huimos y ya está?

—De momento… sí.

—¿Y si intenta disparar a Nico-san?

—Nico sabe mucho del manejo de armas —replica de mala

gana—, y será más rápido con la pistola que ella.

—Jinta estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó a disparar.

Eli levanta las cejas y, por un momento, parece totalmente

perplejo.

—¿Tú con un arma? —dice incrédulo.

—Sí. —Me siento ofendida—. Yo sé disparar, Ayase-san, de man-

era que más le vale andarse con cuidado. No solo debería preocuparse de

ex sumisas trastornadas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Toujou-san —contesta secamente, aunque

divertido, y me gusta saber que, incluso en esta situación absurdamente

tensa, puedo hacerle sonreír.

Nico-san nos espera en el vestíbulo y me entrega mi pequeña maleta y

mis Converse negras. Me deja atónita que haya hecho mi equipaje con

algo de ropa. Le sonrío con tímida gratitud, y él corresponde enseguida

para tranquilizarme. E, incapaz de reprimirme, le doy un fuerte abrazo.

Le he cogido por sorpresa y, cuando le suelto, tiene las mejillas

sonrojadas.

—Ten mucho cuidado —murmuro.

—Sí, Toujou-san —musita.

Eli me mira con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Nico-san, con aire

confuso, mientras este sonríe imperceptiblemente y se ajusta la corbata.

—Hazme saber dónde nos alojaremos —dice Eli.

Nico-san se saca la cartera de la americana y le entrega a Eli una

tarjeta de crédito.

—Quizá necesitará esto cuando llegue.

Eli asiente.

—Bien pensado.

Llega Ryan.

—Sawyer y Reynolds no han encontrado nada —le dice a Nico-san.

—Acompaña al Ayase-san y a la Toujou-san al parking —or-

dena Nico-san.

El parking está desierto. Bueno, son casi las tres de la madrugada.

Eli me hace entrar a toda prisa en el asiento del pasajero del R8, y

mete mi maleta y su bolsa en el maletero de delante. A nuestro lado está

el Audi, hecho un auténtico desastre: con todas las ruedas rajadas y em-

badurnado de pintura blanca. La visión resulta aterradora, y agradezco a

Eli que me lleve lejos de aquí.

—El lunes tendrás el coche de sustitución —dice Eli, abatido,

al sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Cómo supo ella que era mi coche?

Él me mira ansioso y suspira.

—Ella tenía un Audi 3. Les compro uno a todas mis sumisas… es

uno de los coches más seguros de su gama.

Ah.

—Entonces no era un regalo de graduación.

—Nozomi, a pesar de lo que yo esperaba, tú nunca has sido mi

sumisa, de manera que técnicamente sí es un regalo de graduación.

Sale de la plaza de aparcamiento y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la

salida.

A pesar de lo que él esperaba. Oh, no… Mi subconsciente menea la

cabeza con tristeza. Siempre volvemos a lo mismo.

—¿Sigues esperándolo? —susurro.

Suena el teléfono del coche.

—Ayase —responde Eli.

—Fairmont Olympic. A mi nombre.

—Gracias, Nico. Y, Nico… ten mucho cuidado.

Nico-san se queda callado.

—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja, y Eli cuelga.

Las calles de Akibahara están desiertas, y Eli recorre a toda velo-

cidad la Quinta Avenida hacia la interestatal 5. Una vez en la carretera,

con rumbo hacia el norte, aprieta el acelerador tan a fondo que el im-

pulso me empuja contra el respaldo de mi asiento.

Le miro de reojo. Está sumido en sus pensamientos, irradiando un si-

lencio absoluto y meditabundo. No ha contestado a mi pregunta. Mira a

menudo el retrovisor, y me doy cuenta de que comprueba que no nos

sigan.

Quizá por eso vamos por la interestatal 5. Yo creía que el Fair-

mont estaba en Akibahara.

Miro por la ventanilla, e intento ordenar mi mente exhausta e hiper-

activa. Si ella quería hacerme daño, tuvo su gran oportunidad en el

dormitorio.

—No. No es eso lo que espero, ya no. Creí que había quedado claro.

Eli interrumpe con voz dulce mis pensamientos.

Le miro y me envuelvo con la chaqueta tejana, aunque no sé si el

frío proviene de mi interior o del exterior.

—Me preocupa, ya sabes… no ser bastante para ti.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Por el amor de Dios, Nozomi, ¿qué

más tengo que hacer?

Háblame de ti. Dime que me quieres.

—¿Por qué creíste que te dejaría cuando te dije que el doctor Shin

me había contado todo lo que había que saber de ti?

Él suspira profundamente, cierra los ojos un momento y se queda un

buen rato sin contestar.

—Nozomi, no puedes ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde llega mi

depravación. Y eso no es algo que quiera compartir contigo.

—¿Y realmente crees que te dejaría si lo supiera? —digo en voz

alta, sin dar crédito. ¿Es que no comprende que le quiero?—. ¿Tan mal

piensas de mí?

—Sé que me dejarías —dice con pesar.

—Eli… eso me resulta casi inconcebible. No puedo imaginar

estar sin ti.

Nunca…

—Ya me dejaste una vez… No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Tsubasa me dijo que estuvo contigo el sábado pasado —susurro.

—No es cierto —dice, torciendo el gesto.

—¿No fuiste a verla cuando me marché?

—No —replica enfadado—. Ya te he dicho que no… y no me gusta

que duden de mí —advierte—. No fui a ninguna parte el pasado fin de

semana. Me quedé en casa montando el planeador que me regalaste. Me

llevó mucho tiempo —añade en voz baja.

Mi corazón se encoge de nuevo. Kira-san dijo que estuvo

con él.

¿Estuvo con él o no? Ella miente. ¿Por qué?

—Al contrario de lo que piensa Tsubasa, no acudo corriendo a ella con

todos mis problemas, Nozomi. No recurro a nadie. Quizá ya te hayas

dado cuenta de que no hablo demasiado —dice, agarrando con fuerza el

volante.

—Umi-san me ha dicho que estuviste dos años sin hablar.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

Eli aprieta los labios en una fina línea.

—Yo lo presioné un poco para que me diera información.

Me miro los dedos, avergonzada.

—¿Y qué más te ha dicho mi padre?

—Me ha contado que tu madre fue la doctora que te examinó cuando

te llevaron al hospital. Después de que te encontraran en tu casa.

Eli sigue totalmente inexpresivo… cauto.

—Dijo que estudiar piano te ayudó. Y también Honoka-chan.

Al oír ese nombre, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa de cariño. Al cabo

de un momento, dice:

—Debía de tener unos seis meses cuando llegó. Yo estaba emocion-

ado, Eren no tanto. Él ya había tenido que aceptar mi llegada. Era per-

fecta. —Su voz, tan dulce y triste, resulta sobrecogedora—. Ahora ya no

tanto, claro —musita, y recuerdo aquellos momentos en el baile en que

consiguió frustrar nuestras lascivas intenciones.

Se me escapa la risa.

Eli me mira de reojo.

—¿Le parece divertido, Toujou-san?

—Parecía decidida a que no estuviéramos juntos.

Él suelta una risa apática.

—Sí, es bastante hábil. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia la rodilla—.

Pero al final lo conseguimos. —Sonríe y vuelve a echar una mirada al

retrovisor—. Creo que no nos han seguido.

Da la vuelta para salir de la interestatal 5 y se dirige otra vez al

centro de Akibahara.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre Tsubasa?

Estamos parados ante un semáforo.

Me mira con recelo.

—Si no hay más remedio… —concede de mala gana, pero no dejo

que su enfado me detenga.

—Hace tiempo me dijiste que ella te quería de un modo que para ti

era aceptable. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

—¿No es evidente? —pregunta.

—Para mí no.

—Yo estaba descontrolado. No podía soportar que nadie me tocara.

Y sigo igual. Y pasé una etapa difícil en la adolescencia, cuando tenía

catorce o quince años y las hormonas revolucionadas. Ella me enseñó

una forma de liberar la presión.

Oh.

—Honoka-chan me dijo que eras un busca pleitos.

—Dios, ¿por qué ha de ser tan charlatana mi familia? Aunque la

culpa es tuya. —Estamos parados ante otro semáforo y me mira con los

ojos entornados—. Tú engatusas a la gente para sacarle información.

Menea la cabeza fingiendo disgusto.

—Honoka-chan me lo contó sin que le dijera nada. De hecho, se mostró

bastante comunicativa. Estaba preocupada porque provocaras una pelea

si no me conseguías en la subasta —apunto indignada.

—Ah, nena, de eso no había el menor peligro. No permitiría que

nadie bailara contigo.

—Se lo permitiste al doctor Shin.

—Él siempre es la excepción que confirma la regla.

Eli toma el impresionante y frondoso camino de entrada que

lleva al hotel Fairmont Olympic, y se detiene cerca de la puerta princip-

al, junto a una pintoresca fuente de piedra.

—Vamos.

Baja del coche y saca el equipaje. Un mozo acude corriendo, con

cara de sorpresa, sin duda por la hora tan tardía de nuestra llegada.

Eli le lanza las llaves del coche.

—A nombre de Yazawa Nico —dice.

El mozo asiente y no puede reprimir su alegría cuando se sube al R8

y arranca. Eli me da la mano y se dirige al vestíbulo.

Mientras estoy a su lado en la recepción del hotel, me siento total-

mente ridícula. Ahí estoy yo, en el hotel más prestigioso de Akibahara,

vestida con una chaqueta tejana que me queda grande, unos enormes

pantalones de deporte y una camiseta vieja, al lado de este hermoso y el-

egante dios griego. No me extraña que la recepcionista nos mire a uno y

a otro como si la suma no cuadrara. Naturalmente, Eli la intimida.

Se ruboriza y tartamudea, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Madre mía, si

hasta le tiemblan las manos…

—¿Necesita… que le ayuden… con las maletas, Yazawa-san?

—pregunta, y vuelve a ponerse colorada.

—No, ya las llevaremos la señora Yazawa y yo.

¡Señora Yazawa! Pero si ni siquiera llevo anillo… Pongo las manos

detrás de la espalda.

—Están en la suite Cascade, Yazawa-san, piso once. Nuestro bo-

tones les ayudará con el equipaje.

—No hace falta —dice Eli cortante—. ¿Dónde están los

ascensores?

La ruborizada señorita se lo indica, y Eli vuelve a cogerme de

la mano. Echo un breve vistazo al vestíbulo, suntuoso, impresionante,

lleno de butacas mullidas y desierto, excepto por una mujer de cabello

oscuro sentada en un acogedor sofá, dando de comer pequeños bocadi-

tos a su perro. Levanta la vista y nos sonríe cuando nos ve pasar hacia

los ascensores. ¿Así que el hotel acepta mascotas? ¡Qué raro para un si-

tio tan majestuoso!

La suite consta de dos dormitorios y un salón comedor, provisto de

un piano de cola. En el enorme salón principal arde un fuego de leña.

Por Dios… la suite es más grande que mi apartamento.

—Bueno, señora Yazawa, no sé usted, pero yo necesito una copa

—murmura Eli mientras se asegura de cerrar la puerta.

Deja mi maleta y su bolsa sobre la otomana, a los pies de la gi-

gantesca cama de matrimonio con dosel, y me lleva de la mano hasta el

gran salón, donde brilla el fuego de la chimenea. La imagen resulta de lo

más acogedora. Me acerco y me caliento las manos mientras Eli

prepara bebidas para ambos.

—¿Armañac?

—Por favor.

Al cabo de un momento se reúne conmigo junto al fuego y me

ofrece una copa de brandy.

—Menudo día, ¿eh?

Asiento y sus ojos me miran penetrantes, preocupados.

—Estoy bien —susurro para tranquilizarle—. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, ahora mismo me gustaría beberme esto y luego, si no estás

demasiado cansada, llevarte a la cama y perderme en ti.

—Me parece que eso podremos arreglarlo, Yazawa-san —le sonrío

tímidamente, mientras él se quita los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Señora Yazawa, deje de morderse el labio —susurra.

Bebo un sorbo de armañac, ruborizada. Es delicioso y se desliza por

mi garganta dejando una sedosa y caliente estela. Cuando levanto la

vista, Eli está bebiendo un sorbo de brandy y mirándome con ojos

oscuros, hambrientos.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Nozomi. Después de un día como

el de hoy… o más bien ayer, no lloriqueas ni sales corriendo despavor-

ida. Me tienes alucinado. Eres realmente fuerte.

—Tú eres el motivo fundamental de que me quede —murmuro—.

Ya te lo dije, Eli, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no pienso

irme a ninguna parte. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti.

Tuerce la boca como si dudara de mis palabras, y arquea una ceja

como si le doliera oír lo que estoy diciendo. Oh, Eli, ¿qué tengo

que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento?

Dejar que te pegue, dice maliciosamente mi subconsciente. Y yo le

frunzo el ceño.

—¿Dónde vas a colgar los retratos que me hizo mi amigo el pintor? —digo para

intentar que mejore su ánimo.

—Eso depende.

Relaja el gesto. Es obvio que este tema de conversación le apetece

mucho más.

—¿De qué?

—De las circunstancias —dice con aire misterioso—. Su exposición

sigue abierta, así que no tengo que decidirlo todavía.

Ladeo la cabeza y entorno los ojos.

—Puede poner la cara que quiera, Toujou-san. No diré nada

—bromea.

—Puedo torturarte para sacarte la verdad.

Levanta una ceja.

—Francamente, Nozomi, creo que no deberías hacer promesas que

no puedas cumplir.

Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensa? Dejo mi copa en la repisa de la chimenea,

alargo el brazo y, ante la sorpresa de Eli, cojo la suya y la pongo

junto a la mía.

—Eso habrá que verlo —murmuro.

Y con total osadía —espoleada sin duda por el brandy—, le tomo de

la mano y le llevo al dormitorio. Me detengo a los pies de la cama.

Eli intenta que no se le escape la risa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que me tienes aquí, Nozomi?

—susurra en tono burlón.

—Lo primero, desnudarte. Quiero terminar lo que empecé antes.

Apoyo las manos en las solapas de su chaqueta, con cuidado de no

tocarlo, y él no pestañea pero contiene la respiración.

Le retiro la chaqueta de los hombros con delicadeza, y él sigue ob-

servándome. De sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos y ardientes, ha desa-

parecido cualquier rastro de humor, y me miran… ¿cautos…? Su mirada

tiene tantas interpretaciones. ¿Qué está pensando? Dejo su chaqueta en

la otomana.

—Ahora la camiseta —murmuro.

La cojo por el bajo y la levanto. Él me ayuda, alzando los brazos y

retrocediendo, para que me sea más fácil quitársela. Una vez que lo he

conseguido, baja los ojos y me mira atento. Ahora solo lleva esos provo-

cadores vaqueros que le sientan tan bien. Se ve la franja de los

calzoncillos.

Mis ojos ascienden ávidos por su estómago prieto hasta los restos de

la frontera de carmín, borrosa y corrida, y luego hasta el torso. Solo

pienso en recorrer con la lengua el vello de su pecho para disfrutar de su

sabor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —pregunta con los ojos en llamas.

—Quiero besarte aquí.

Deslizo el dedo sobre su vientre, de un lado de la cadera al otro.

Separa los labios e inspira entrecortadamente.

—No pienso impedírtelo —musita.

Le cojo la mano.

—Pues será mejor que te tumbes —murmuro, y le llevo a un lado de

nuestra enorme cama de matrimonio.

Parece desconcertado, y se me ocurre que quizá nadie ha llevado la

iniciativa con él desde… ella. No, no vayas por ahí.

Aparto la colcha y él se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirándome,

esperando, con ese gesto serio y cauteloso. Yo me pongo delante de él y

me quito su chaqueta tejana, dejándola caer al suelo, y luego sus pan-

talones de deporte.

Él se frota las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar. Sé que se muere por

tocarme, pero reprime el impulso. Yo suspiro profundamente y, armán-

dome de valor, me quito la camiseta hasta quedar totalmente desnuda

ante él. Sin apartar los ojos de los míos, él traga saliva y abre los labios.

—Eres Afrodita, Nozomi —murmura.

Tomo su cara entre las manos, le levanto la cabeza y me inclino para

besarle. Un leve gruñido brota de su garganta.

Cuando lo beso en los labios, me sujeta las caderas y, casi sin darme

cuenta, me tumba debajo de él, y me obliga a separar las piernas con las

suyas, de forma que queda encajado sobre mi cuerpo, entre mis piernas.

Desliza su mano sobre mi muslo, por encima de la cadera y a lo largo

del vientre hasta alcanzar uno de mis pechos, y lo oprime, lo masajea y

tira tentadoramente de mi pezón.

Yo gimo y alzo la pelvis involuntariamente, me pego a él y me froto

deliciosamente contra la costura de su cremallera y contra su creciente

erección. Deja de besarme y baja la vista hacia mí, perplejo y sin aliento.

Flexiona las caderas y su erección empuja contra mí… Sí, justo ahí.

Cierro los ojos y jadeo, y él vuelve a hacerlo, pero esta vez yo tam-

bién empujo, y saboreo su respuesta en forma de quejido mientras

vuelve a besarme. Él sigue con esa lenta y deliciosa tortura… frotán-

dome, frotándose. Y siento que tiene razón: perderme en él… es em-

briagador hasta el punto de excluir todo lo demás. Todas mis preocupa-

ciones quedan eliminadas.

Estoy aquí, en este momento, con él: la sangre hierve en mis venas, zumba con fuerza en mis oídos mezclada con el

sonido de nuestra respiración jadeante. Hundo mis manos en su cabello,

reteniéndole pegado a mi boca y consumiéndole con una lengua tan av-

ariciosa como la suya. Deslizo los dedos por sus brazos hasta la parte

baja de su espalda, hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros, e intrépidamente in-

troduzco mis manos anhelantes por dentro, acuciándole, acuciándole…

olvidándolo todo, salvo nosotros.

—Conseguirás intimidarme —murmura de pronto; a continua-

ción, se aparta de mí y se pone de rodillas. Se baja los pantalones con

destreza y me entrega un paquetito plateado—. Tú me deseas, nena, y

está claro que yo te deseo a ti. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Con dedos ansiosos y diestros, rasgo el envoltorio y le coloco el pre-

servativo. Él me sonríe con la boca abierta y los ojos enturbiados, llenos

de promesa carnal. Se inclina sobre mí, me frota la nariz con la suya, y

despacio, con los ojos cerrados, entra deliciosamente en mí.

Me aferro a sus brazos y levanto la barbilla, gozando de la exquisita

sensación de que me posea. Me pasa los dientes por el mentón, se retira,

y vuelve a deslizarse en mi interior… muy despacio, con mucha suavid-

ad, mucha ternura, mientras con los codos y las manos a ambos lados de

mi cara oprime mi cuerpo con el suyo.

—Tú haces que me olvide de todo. Eres la mejor terapia —jadea, y

se mueve a un ritmo dolorosamente lento, saboreándome centímetro a

centímetro.

—Por favor, Eli… más deprisa —murmuro, deseando más,

ahora, ya.

—Oh, no, nena, necesito ir despacio.

Me besa suavemente, mordisquea con cuidado mi labio inferior y

absorbe mis leves quejidos.

Yo hundo más las manos en su cabello y me rindo a su ritmo, mien-

tras lenta y firmemente mi cuerpo asciende más y más alto hasta alcan-

zar la cima, y luego se precipita brusca y rápidamente mientras llego al

clímax en torno a él.

—Oh, Nozomi…

Y con mi nombre en sus labios como una bendición, alcanza el

orgasmo.

Tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi vientre y me rodea con sus brazos.

Mis dedos juguetean con su cabello revuelto, y seguimos así, tumbados,

durante no sé cuánto tiempo. Es muy tarde y estoy muy cansada, pero

solo deseo disfrutar de la tranquila serenidad de haber hecho el amor con

Eli, porque eso es lo que hemos hecho: hacer el amor, dulce y

tierno.

Él también ha recorrido un largo camino, como yo, en muy poco

tiempo. Tanto, que digerirlo resulta casi excesivo. Por culpa de ese es-

pantoso pasado suyo, estoy perdiendo de vista ese recorrido, simple y

sincero, que ha hecho conmigo.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti. No me dejes —murmura, y me besa en el

vientre.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte, y creo recordar que era yo la que

quería besarte en el vientre —refunfuño medio dormida.

Él sonríe pegado a mi piel.

—Ahora nada te lo impide, nena.

—Estoy tan cansada que no creo que pueda moverme.

Eli suspira y se mueve de mala gana, se tumba a mi lado,

apoya la cabeza sobre el codo y tira de la colcha para taparnos. Me mira

con ojos centelleantes, cálidos, amorosos.

—Ahora duérmete, nena.

Me besa el pelo, me rodea con el brazo y me dejo llevar por el

sueño.

Cuando abro los ojos, la luz que inunda la habitación me hace

parpadear con fuerza. Siento la cabeza totalmente embotada por la falta

de sueño. ¿Dónde estoy? Ah… el hotel…

—Hola —murmura Eli, sonriéndome con cariño.

Está tumbado a mi lado en la cama, completamente vestido. ¿Cuánto

lleva ahí? ¿Me ha estado observando todo ese tiempo? De pronto, esa

mirada insistente me provoca una timidez increíble y me arde la cara.

—Hola —murmuro, y doy gracias por estar tumbada boca abajo—.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome?

—Podría estar contemplándote durante horas, Nozomi. Pero solo

llevo aquí unos cinco minutos. —Se inclina y me besa con dulzura—.

La doctora Menma llegará enseguida.

—Oh.

Había olvidado esa inapropiada intromisión de Eli.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta dulcemente—. Roncabas tanto

que parecía que así era, la verdad.

Oh, el Cincuenta juguetón y bromista.

—¡Yo no ronco! —replico irritada.

—No. No roncas.

Me sonríe. Alrededor del cuello sigue visible una tenue línea de pint-

alabios rojo.

—¿Te has duchado?

—No. Te estaba esperando.

—Ah… vale. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y cuarto. Me dictaba el corazón que no debía despertarte

más pronto.

—Me dijiste que no tenías corazón.

Sonríe con tristeza, pero no contesta.

—Han traído el desayuno. Para ti Huevos con tocino. Anda, levanta,

que empiezo a sentirme solo.

Me da un palmetazo en el trasero que me hace pegar un salto y le-

vantarme de la cama.

Mmm… una demostración de afecto al estilo Eli.

Me desperezo, y me doy cuenta de que me duele todo… sin duda

como resultado de tanto sexo, y de bailar y andar todo el día por ahí con

unos carísimos zapatos de tacón alto. Salgo a rastras de la cama y voy

hacia el suntuoso cuarto de baño totalmente equipado, mientras repaso

mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior. Cuando salgo, me

pongo uno de los extraordinariamente sedosos albornoces que están col-

gados en una barra dorada del baño.

Mayuri, la chica que se parece a mí: esa es la imagen más perturbadora

que suscita todo tipo de conjeturas en mi cerebro, eso y su fantas-

magórica presencia en el dormitorio de Eli. ¿Qué buscaba? ¿A

mí? ¿A Eli? ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Y por qué diablos ha destrozado

mi coche?

Eli dijo que me proporcionaría otro Audi, como el de todas sus

sumisas. No me gusta esa idea. Pero, como fui tan generosa con el

dinero que él me dio, ya no puedo hacer nada.

Entro en el salón principal de la suite: ni rastro de Eli. Final-

mente le localizo en el comedor. Me siento a la mesa, agradeciendo el

impresionante desayuno que tengo delante. Eli está leyendo los

periódicos del domingo y bebiendo café. Ya ha terminado de desayunar.

Me sonríe.

—Come. Hoy necesitas estar fuerte —bromea.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Vas a encerrarme en el dormitorio?

La diosa que llevo dentro se despierta bruscamente, desaliñada y con

pinta de acabar de practicar sexo.

—Por atractiva que resulte la idea, tenía pensado salir hoy. A tomar

un poco el aire.

—¿No es peligroso? —pregunto en tono ingenuo, intentando que mi

voz no suene irónica, sin conseguirlo.

Eli cambia de cara y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—El sitio al que vamos, no. Y este asunto no es para tomárselo en

broma —añade con severidad, entornando los ojos.

Me ruborizo y bajo la vista a mi desayuno. Después de todo lo que

pasó ayer y de lo tarde que nos acostamos, no tengo ganas ahora de que

me riñan. Me como el desayuno en silencio y de mal humor.

Mi subconsciente me mira y menea la cabeza. Cincuenta no bromea

con mi seguridad; a estas alturas ya debería saberlo. Tengo ganas de

mirarle con los ojos en blanco para hacerle ver que está exagerando pero

me contengo.

De acuerdo, estoy cansada y molesta. Ayer tuve un día muy largo y

he dormido poco. Y además, ¿por qué él tiene que estar fresco como una

rosa? La vida es tan injusta…

Llaman a la puerta.

—Esa será la doctora —masculla Eli, y es evidente que sigue

ofendido por mi irónico comentario.

Se levanta bruscamente de la mesa.

¿Es que no podemos tener una mañana normal y tranquila? Inspiro

fuerte y, dejando el desayuno a medias, me levanto para recibir a la doc-

tora.

Estamos en el dormitorio, y la doctora Menma me mira con la boca

abierta. Va vestida de modo más informal que la última vez, con un con-

junto de cachemira rosa pálido, pantalones negros y la melena rubia

suelta.

—¿Y dejaste de tomarla así, sin más?

Me ruborizo, sintiéndome como una idiota.

—Sí.

¿De dónde me sale esa vocecita?

—Podrías estar embarazada —dice sin rodeos.

¡Qué! El mundo se hunde bajo mis pies. Mi subconsciente tiene ar-

cadas y cae al suelo en redondo, y sé que yo también voy a vomitar.

¡No!

—Toma, orina aquí.

Hoy está en plan profesional implacable.

Yo acepto dócilmente el vasito de plástico que me ofrece y entro

dando tumbos al cuarto de baño. No. No. No. Ni hablar… ni hablar…

Por favor. No.

¿Qué hará Cincuenta? Palidezco. Se pondrá como loco.

—¡No, por favor! —musito como si rezara.

Le entrego la muestra a la doctora Menma, y ella introduce con cuid-

ado en el líquido un bastoncito blanco.

—¿Cuándo te empezó el periodo?

¿Cómo puedo pensar ahora en esas menudencias, aquí plantada y

pendiente exclusivamente de ese bastoncito blanco?

—Esto… ¿el miércoles? No este último, el anterior. El uno de junio.

—¿Y cuándo dejaste de tomar la píldora?

—El domingo. El domingo pasado.

Frunce los labios.

—No debería pasar nada —afirma con sequedad—. Por la cara que

pones, deduzco que un embarazo imprevisto no te haría ninguna ilusión.

Así que la medroxiprogesterona te irá bien por si no te acuerdas de to-

mar la píldora todos los días.

Me mira con gesto severo y una expresión autoritaria que me hace

temblar. Saca el bastoncito blanco y lo examina.

—No hay peligro. Todavía no estás ovulando, de modo que, si tomas

precauciones, no deberías quedarte embarazada. Pero voy a aclararte una

cosa sobre esta inyección. La última vez la descartamos por los efectos

secundarios, pero, francamente, tener un hijo es un efecto secundario

más grave y dura muchos años.

Sonríe, satisfecha consigo misma y su bromita, pero yo estoy de-

masiado estupefacta como para contestar.

La doctora Menma procede a explicarme los efectos secundarios, y

yo sigo sentada, paralizada y aliviada, sin escuchar ni una sola de las pa-

labras que me dice. Creo que preferiría que apareciera cualquier mujer

extraña a los pies de mi cama, antes que tener que confesarle a Eli

que estoy embarazada.

—¡Nozomi! —me dice la doctora Menma, despertándome de mis cav-

ilaciones—. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Y yo me subo de buen grado la manga.

Eli despide a la doctora en la puerta, cierra y me mira con

recelo.

—¿Todo bien?

Yo asiento, y él echa la cabeza a un lado con expresión tensa y

preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Nozomi? ¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora Menma?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Puedes estar tranquilo durante siete días.

—¿Siete días?

—Sí.

—Nozomi, ¿qué pasa?

Trago saliva.

—No hay ningún problema. Por favor, Eli, olvídalo.

Eli se acerca a mí con semblante sombrío. Me sujeta la bar-

billa, me echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira a los ojos intensamente,

intentando descifrar mi expresión de pánico.

—Cuéntamelo —insiste.

—No hay nada que contar. Me gustaría vestirme. —Echo la cabeza

hacia atrás para evitar su mirada.

Suspira, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a ducharnos —dice finalmente.

—Claro —digo con aire ausente, y él tuerce el gesto.

—Vamos.

Y me coge la mano con fuerza, malhumorado. Va dando largas zan-

cadas hasta el baño, llevándome casi a rastras. Por lo visto, no soy la ún-

ica que está disgustada. Abre el grifo de la ducha y se desnuda deprisa

antes de volverse hacia mí.

—No sé por qué te has enfadado, o si solo estás de mal humor

porque has dormido poco —dice mientras me desata el albornoz—. Pero

quiero que me lo cuentes. Me imagino todo tipo de cosas y eso no me

gusta.

Le miro con los ojos en blanco, y él me hace un gesto reprobador

con los ojos entornados. ¡Maldita sea! Vale… allá voy.

—La doctora Menma me ha regañado porque me olvidé de tomar la píl-

dora. Ha dicho que podría estar embarazada.

—¿Qué?

De pronto se pone pálido, lívido, con las manos como paralizadas.

—Pero no lo estoy. Me ha hecho la prueba. Pero eso me ha afectado

mucho, nada más. Es increíble que haya sido tan estúpida.

Se relaja visiblemente.

—¿Segura que no lo estás?

—Segura.

Respira hondo.

—Bien. Sí, ya entiendo que una noticia así puede ser muy

perturbadora.

Frunzo el ceño… ¿perturbadora?

—Lo que me preocupaba sobre todo era tu reacción.

Me mira sorprendido, confuso.

—¿Mi reacción? Bueno, me siento aliviado, claro… dejarte em-

barazada habría sido el colmo del descuido y del mal gusto.

—Pues quizá deberíamos abstenernos —replico.

Me mira fijamente un momento, desconcertado, como si yo fuera

una especie de raro experimento científico.

—Estás de mal humor esta mañana.

—Me ha afectado mucho, nada más —repito en tono arisco.

Me coge por las solapas del albornoz, me atrae hacia él y me abraza

con cariño, me besa el pelo y aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho. Me

quedo absorta en el vello de su torso, que me hace cosquillas en la

mejilla. ¡Ah, si pudiera acariciarle…!

—Nozomi, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto —murmura—. Mi in-

clinación natural sería darte una paliza, pero dudo que quieras eso.

Por Dios…

—No, no lo quiero. Pero esto ayuda.

Abrazo más fuerte a Eli, y permanecemos un buen rato en-

trelazados en ese peculiar abrazo, Eli desnudo y yo en albornoz.

Una vez más me siento desarmada ante su sinceridad. No sabe nada de

relaciones personales, y yo tampoco, salvo lo que he aprendido de él.

Bueno, él me ha pedido fe y paciencia; quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo.

—Ven, vamos a ducharnos —dice Eli finalmente, y me suelta.

Da un paso atrás y me quita el albornoz. Entro tras él bajo el torrente

de agua, y levanto la cara hacia la cascada. Cabemos los dos bajo esa in-

mensa roseta. Eli coge el champú y empieza a lavarse el pelo. Me

lo pasa y yo procedo a hacer lo mismo.

Oh, esto es muy agradable. Cierro los ojos y me rindo al placer del

agua caliente y purificadora. Mientras me aclaro la espuma siento sus

manos sobre mí enjabonándome el cuerpo: los hombros, los brazos, las

axilas, los senos, la espalda. Me da la vuelta con delicadeza y me atrae

hacia él, mientras sigue bajando por mi cuerpo: el estómago, el vientre,

sus dedos hábiles entre mis piernas… mmm… mi trasero. Oh, es muy

agradable y muy íntimo. Me da la vuelta para tenerme de frente otra vez.

—Toma —dice en voz baja, y me entrega el gel—. Quiero que me

limpies los restos de pintalabios.

Inmediatamente abro los ojos y los clavo en los suyos. Me mira in-

tensamente, mojado, hermoso. Con sus preciosos y brillantes ojos azules

que no traslucen nada.

—No te apartes mucho de la línea, por favor —apunta, tenso.

—De acuerdo —murmuro, intentando absorber la enormidad de lo

que acaba de pedirme que haga: tocarle en el límite de la zona prohibida.

Me echo un poco de jabón en la mano y froto ambas palmas para

hacer espuma; luego las pongo sobre sus hombros y, con cuidado, lavo

la raya de carmín de cada costado. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos

con el rostro impasible, pero respira entrecortadamente, y sé que no es

por deseo sino por miedo. Y eso me hiere en lo más profundo.

Con dedos temblorosos resigo cuidadosamente la línea por el cost-

ado de su torso, enjabonando y frotando suavemente, y él traga saliva

con la barbilla rígida como si apretara los dientes. ¡Ahhh! Se me encoge

el corazón y tengo la garganta seca. Oh, no… Estoy a punto de romper a

llorar.

Dejo de echarme más jabón en la mano y noto que se relaja. No

puedo mirarle. No soporto ver su dolor: es abrumador. Ahora soy yo

quien traga saliva.

—¿Listo? —murmuro, y mi tono trasluce con toda claridad la

tensión del momento.

—Sí —accede con voz ronca y preñada de miedo.

Coloco con suavidad las manos a ambos lados de su torso, y él

vuelve a quedarse paralizado.

Esto me supera por completo. Me abruma su confianza en mí, me

abruma su miedo, el daño que le han hecho a este hombre maravilloso,

perdido e imperfecto.

Tengo los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se derraman por mi rostro

mezcladas con el agua de la ducha. ¡Oh, Eli! ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Con cada respiración entrecortada su diafragma se mueve convulso,

y siento su cuerpo rígido, que emana oleadas de tensión mientras mis

manos resiguen y borran la línea. Oh, si pudiera borrar tu dolor, lo

haría… Haría cualquier cosa, y lo único que deseo es besar todas y cada

una de las cicatrices, borrar a besos esos años de espantoso abandono.

Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo, y las lágrimas caen sin control por mis

mejillas.

—No, por favor, no llores —susurra con voz angustiada mientras me

envuelve con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Por favor, no llores por mí.

Y estallo en sollozos, escondo la cara en su cuello, mientras pienso

en un niñito perdido en un océano de miedo y dolor, asustado, abandon-

ado, maltratado… herido más allá de lo humanamente soportable.

Se aparta, me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y la echa hacia atrás

mientras se inclina para besarme.

—No llores, Nozomi, por favor —murmura junto a mi boca—. Fue hace

mucho tiempo. Anhelo que me toques y acaricies, pero soy incapaz de

soportarlo, simplemente. Me supera. Por favor, por favor, no llores.

—Yo también quiero tocarte. Más de lo que te imaginas. Verte así…

tan dolido y asustado, Eli… me hiere profundamente. Te amo

tanto…

Me acaricia el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Es muy fácil quererte. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—No, nena. No lo entiendo.

—Pues lo es. Yo te quiero, y tu familia también. Y Tsubasa y Mayuri,

aunque lo demuestren de un modo extraño, pero también te quieren.

Mereces ser querido.

—Basta. —Pone un dedo sobre mis labios y niega con la cabeza en

un gesto agónico—. No puedo oír esto. Yo no soy nada, Nozomi. Soy

un hombre vacío por dentro. No tengo corazón.

—Sí, sí lo tienes. Y yo lo quiero, lo quiero todo él. Eres un hombre

bueno, Eli, un hombre bueno de verdad. No lo dudes. Mira lo que

has hecho… lo que has conseguido —digo entre sollozos—. Mira lo que

has hecho por mí… a lo que has renunciado por mí —susurro—. Yo lo

sé. Sé lo que sientes por mí.

Baja la vista y me mira, con ojos muy abiertos y aterrados. Solo se

oye el chorro de agua cayendo sobre nosotros.

—Tú me quieres —musito.

Abre aún más los ojos, y también la boca. Inspira profundamente,

como si le faltara el aire. Parece torturado… vulnerable.

—Sí —murmura—. Te quiero.

* * *

 **Una gran disculpa por no actualizar en estos ultimos dias n_nU pero la univeridad me tiene corta de tiempo. pero voy a intentar seguir con las actualizaciones de esta semana (Lunes, miercoles y viernes cincuenta sombras) y mañana abra actualizacion de otra historia n_n**

 **De nuevo una disculpa y que tengan una linda noche**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Ni Love Live NI cincuenta sombras me pertenece, son son de sus respectivos autores.**_

No puedo reprimir el júbilo. Mi subconsciente me mira con la boca

abierta, en silencio, atónita, y, con una amplia sonrisa grabada en la cara,

levanto la vista anhelante hacia los ojos torturados de Eli.

Su expresión tierna y dulce, como si buscara absolución, me con-

mueve a un nivel profundo y primario; sus dos pequeñas palabras son

como maná celestial. Siento de nuevo el escozor del llanto en los ojos.

Sí, me quieres. Sé que me quieres.

Ser consciente de ello es muy liberador, como si me hubiera

deshecho de un peso aplastante. Este hombre hermoso y herido, a quien

un día consideré mi héroe romántico —fuerte, solitario, misterioso—,

posee todos esos rasgos, pero también es frágil e inestable, y lleno de

odio hacia sí mismo. Mi corazón está rebosante de alegría, pero también

de dolor por su sufrimiento. Y en este momento sé que mi corazón es lo

bastante grande para los dos. Confío… en que sea lo bastante grande

para los dos.

Alzo la mano para tocar su querido y apuesto rostro, y le beso con

dulzura, vertiendo todo el amor que siento en esta cariñosa caricia.

Quiero devorarle bajo esta cascada de agua caliente. Eli gime y

me rodea entre sus brazos, y se aferra a mí como si fuera el aire que ne-

cesita para respirar.

—Oh, Nozomi —musita con voz ronca—. Te deseo, pero no aquí.

—Sí —murmuro febril junto a su boca.

Cierra el grifo de la ducha y me da la mano, me lleva fuera y me en-

vuelve con el albornoz. Coge una toalla, se la anuda en la cintura, y

luego con otra más pequeña empieza a secarme el pelo cuidadosamente.

Cuando se da por satisfecho, me pone la toalla alrededor de la cabeza, de

modo que en el enorme espejo que hay sobre el lavamanos parece que

lleve un velo. Él está detrás de mí y nuestras miradas convergen en el

espejo, gris ardiente contra azul brillante, y se me ocurre una idea.

—¿Puedo corresponderte? —pregunto.

Él asiente, aunque frunce ligeramente el ceño. Cojo otra toalla es-

ponjosa del montón que hay apilado junto al tocador, me pongo de pun-

tillas a su lado y empiezo a secarle el pelo. Él se inclina hacia delante

para facilitarme la tarea, y cuando capto ocasionalmente su mirada bajo

la toalla, veo que me sonríe como un crío.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía esto. Mucho tiempo

—susurra, y entonces tuerce el gesto—. De hecho, no creo que nadie me

haya secado nunca el pelo.

—Seguro que Kotori-san sí lo hacía. ¿No te secaba el pelo cuando eras

pequeño?

Niega con la cabeza, dificultándome la labor.

—No. Ella respetó mis límites desde el primer día, aunque le resul-

tara doloroso. Fui un niño muy autosuficiente —dice en voz baja.

Siento una punzada en el pecho al pensar en aquel crío de cabello

cobrizo que se ocupaba de sí mismo porque a nadie más le importaba.

Es una idea terriblemente triste. Pero no quiero que mi melancolía me

prive de esta intimidad floreciente.

—Bueno, me siento honrada —bromeo en tono cariñoso.

—Puede estarlo, Toujou-san. O quizá sea yo el honrado.

—Eso ni lo dude, Ayase-san —replico.

Termino de secarle el cabello, cojo otra toalla pequeña y me coloco

detrás de él. Nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse en el espejo, y su

mirada atenta e intrigada me impulsa a hablar.

—¿Puedo probar una cosa?

Al cabo de un momento, asiente. Con cautela, muy dulcemente,

hago que la toalla descienda con suavidad por su brazo izquierdo, sec-

ando el agua que empapa su piel. Levanto la vista y escruto su expresión

en el espejo. Parpadea y me mira con sus ojos ardientes.

Yo me inclino hacia delante, le beso el bíceps, y él entreabre leve-

mente los labios. Le seco el otro brazo de igual modo, dejando un rastro

de besos alrededor del bíceps, y en sus labios aparece una sonrisa fugaz.

Cuidadosamente, le paso la toalla por la espalda bajo la tenue línea de

carmín, que aún sigue visible. En la ducha no le froté por detrás.

—Toda la espalda —dice en voz baja—, con la toalla.

Inspira y aprieta los labios, y le seco rápidamente con cuidado de to-

carle solo con la toalla.

Tiene una espalda tan atractiva: ancha, con hombros contorneados y

todos los músculos perfectamente definidos. Realmente se cuida. Solo

las cicatrices estropean esa maravillosa visión.

Me esfuerzo por ignorarlas y reprimo el abrumador impulso de be-

sarlas todas y cada una. Cuando termino, él exhala con fuerza y yo me

inclino hacia delante para recompensarle con un beso en el hombro. Le

rodeo con los brazos y le seco el estómago. Nuestros ojos se encuentran

nuevamente en el espejo, y tiene una expresión divertida, pero también

cauta.

—Toma esto. —Le doy una toallita de manos y él arquea las cejas,

desconcertado—. ¿Te acuerdas en Georgia? Hiciste que me tocara utiliz-

ando tus manos —añado.

Se le ensombrece la cara, pero no hago caso de su reacción y le

rodeo con mis brazos. Los dos nos miramos en el espejo: su belleza, su

desnudez, yo con el pelo cubierto… tenemos un aspecto casi bíblico,

como una pintura barroca del Antiguo Testamento.

Le cojo la mano, que me confía de buen grado, y se la muevo sobre

el torso para secarlo con la toalla de forma lenta y algo torpe. Una, dos

pasadas… y luego otra vez. Él está completamente inmóvil y rígido por

la tensión, salvo sus ojos, que siguen mi mano que rodea la suya con

firmeza.

Mi subconsciente observa con gesto de aprobación, su boca general-

mente fruncida ahora sonríe, y yo me siento como la suprema maestra

titiritera. De la espalda de Eli emanan oleadas de ansiedad, pero

no deja de mirarme, aunque con ojos más sombríos, más letales… que

revelan sus secretos, quizá.

¿Quiero entrar en ese territorio? ¿Quiero enfrentarme a sus

demonios?

—Creo que ya estás seco —murmuro, dejando caer la mano y obser-

vando la inmensidad gris de su mirada en el espejo.

Tiene la respiración acelerada y los labios entreabiertos.

—Te necesito, Nozomi.

—Yo también te necesito.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras me impresiona su certeza absoluta. No

puedo imaginarme sin Eli, nunca.

—Déjame amarte —dice con voz ronca.

—Sí —contesto, y me da la vuelta, me toma entre sus brazos y sus

labios buscan los míos, implorándome, adorándome, apreciándome…

amándome.

Me pasa los dedos a lo largo de la columna mientras nos miramos

mutuamente, sumidos en la dicha poscoital, plenos. Tumbados juntos,

yo boca abajo abrazando la almohada, él de costado, y yo gozando de la

ternura de su caricia. Sé que ahora mismo necesita tocarme. Soy un bál-

samo para él, una fuente de consuelo, ¿y cómo voy a negárselo? Yo si-

ento exactamente lo mismo hacia él.

—Así que puedes ser tierno.

—Mmm… eso parece, Toujou-san.

Sonrío complacida.

—No lo fuiste especialmente la primera vez que… hicimos esto.

—¿No? —dice malicioso—. Cuando te robé la virtud.

—No creo que la robaras —musito con picardía. Por Dios, no soy

una doncella indefensa—. Creo que yo te entregué mi virtud bastante

libremente y de buen grado. Yo también lo deseaba y, si no recuerdo

mal, disfruté bastante.

Le sonrío con timidez y me muerdo el labio.

—Como yo, si mal no recuerdo, Toujou-san. Mi único objetivo

es complacer —añade y adquiere una expresión seria y relajada—. Y

eso significa que eres mía, totalmente.

Ha desaparecido todo rastro de ironía y me mira fijamente.

—Sí, lo soy —le contesto en un murmullo—. Me gustaría pregun-

tarte una cosa.

—Adelante.

—Tu padre biológico… ¿sabes quién era?

La idea lleva un tiempo rondándome por la cabeza.

Arquea una ceja y luego niega.

—No tengo ni idea. No era ese salvaje que le hacía de chulo, lo cual

está bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por una cosa que me dijo mi padre… Umi.

Observo expectante a mi Cincuenta, a la espera.

—Siempre ávida por saber, Nozomi. —Suspira y mueve la

cabeza—. El chulo encontró el cuerpo de la puta adicta al crack y tele-

foneó a las autoridades. Aunque tardaron cuatro días en encontrarlo. Él

se fue, cerró la puerta… y me dejó con… con su cadáver.

Se le enturbia la mirada al recordarlo.

Inspiro con fuerza. Pobre criatura… la mera idea de semejante hor-

ror resulta dolorosamente inconcebible.

—La policía le interrogó después. Él negó rotundamente que tuviera

algo que ver conmigo, y Umi me dijo que no nos parecíamos en

absoluto.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era?

—Nozomi, esa es una parte de mi vida en la que no suelo pensar a

menudo. Sí, recuerdo cómo era. Nunca le olvidaré. —La expresión de

Eli se ensombrece y endurece, volviendo su rostro más anguloso,

con una gélida mirada de rabia en sus ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra

cosa?

—Perdona. No quería entristecerte.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es el pasado. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

—Bueno… ¿y cuál es esa sorpresa? —digo para cambiar de tema

antes de que las sombras de Cincuenta se vuelvan contra mí.

Inmediatamente se le ilumina la cara.

—¿Te apetece salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Quiero enseñarte

una cosa.

—Claro.

Me maravilla la rapidez con que cambia de humor… tan voluble

como siempre. Me mira risueño, con esa sonrisa espontánea y juvenil de

«Solo soy un chaval de veintisiete años», y mi corazón da un salto. Así

que se trata de algo muy importante para él, lo noto. Me da una nalgada

en el trasero, juguetón.

—Vístete. Con unos vaqueros ya va bien. Espero que Nico te haya

metido algunos en la maleta.

Se levanta y se pone los calzoncillos. Oh… podría estar sentada aquí

todo el día, viéndole moverse por la habitación.

—Arriba —ordena, tan autoritario como siempre.

Le miro, sonriente.

—Estoy admirando las vistas.

Y alza los ojos al cielo con aire resignado y divertido.

Mientras nos vestimos, me doy cuenta de que nos movemos con la

sincronización de dos personas que se conocen bien, ambos muy atentos

y pendientes del otro, intercambiando de vez en cuando una sonrisa

tímida y una tierna caricia. Y caigo en la cuenta de que esto es tan nuevo

para él como para mí.

—Sécate el pelo —ordena Eli cuando estamos vestidos.

—Dominante como siempre —le digo bromeando, y se inclina para

besarme la cabeza.

—Eso no cambiará nunca, nena. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y él tuerce la boca, con expresión

divertida.

—Sigo teniendo las manos muy largas, ¿sabe, Toujou-san?

—Me alegra oírlo, Ayase-san. Empezaba a pensar que habías per-

dido nervio —replico.

—Puedo demostrarte que no es así en cuanto te apetezca.

Eli saca de su bolsa un jersey grande de punto trenzado color

beis, y se lo echa con elegancia sobre los hombros. Con la camiseta

blanca, los vaqueros, el pelo cuidadosamente despeinado y ahora esto,

parece salido de las páginas de una lujosa revista de moda.

Debería estar prohibido ser tan extraordinariamente guapo. Y no sé

si es la distracción momentánea, la mera perfección de su aspecto o ser

consciente de que me quiere, pero su amenaza ya no me da miedo. Así

es él, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Mientras cojo el secador, vislumbro ante mí un rayo de esperanza

tangible. Encontraremos la vía intermedia. Lo único que hemos de hacer

es tener en cuenta las necesidades del otro y acoplarlas. De eso soy

capaz, ¿verdad?

Me observo en el espejo del vestidor. Llevo la camisa azul claro que

Nico-san me compró y que ha metido en mi maleta. Tengo el pelo hecho

un desastre, la cara enrojecida, los labios hinchados… Me los palpo,

recordando los besos abrasadores de Eli, y no puedo evitar que se

me escape una sonrisa. «Sí, te quiero», me dijo.

—¿Dónde vamos exactamente? —pregunto mientras esperamos en

el vestíbulo al empleado del aparcamiento.

Eli se da golpecitos en un lado de la nariz y me guiña un ojo

con aire conspiratorio, como si hiciera esfuerzos desesperados por

contener su alegría. Francamente, esto es bastante impropio de mi

Cincuenta.

Estaba así cuando fuimos a volar en planeador; quizá sea eso lo que

vamos a hacer. Yo también le sonrío, radiante. Y me mira con ese aire

de superioridad que le confiere esa sonrisa suya de medio lado. Se in-

clina y me besa tiernamente.

—¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Sí… lo sé perfectamente. Porque tú provocas el mismo efecto en

mí.

El empleado del aparcamiento aparece a gran velocidad con el coche

de Eli y una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Vaya, hoy todo el mundo

parece muy feliz.

—Un coche magnífico, señor —comenta al entregarle las llaves a

Eli.

Él le guiña un ojo y le da una propina escandalosamente generosa.

Yo le frunzo el ceño. Por Dios…

Mientras avanzamos entre el tráfico, Eli está sumido en sus

pensamientos. Por los altavoces suena la voz de una mujer joven, con un

timbre precioso, rico, melodioso, y me pierdo en esa voz triste y

conmovedora.

—Tengo que desviarme un momento. No tardaremos —dice con aire

ausente, y me distrae de la canción.

Oh, ¿por qué? Estoy intrigada por conocer cuál es la sorpresa. La di-

osa que llevo dentro está dando saltitos como una niña de cinco años.

—Claro —murmuro.

Aquí pasa algo. De pronto parece muy serio y decidido.

Entra en el aparcamiento de un enorme concesionario, para el coche

y se gira hacia mí con expresión cauta.

—Hay que comprarte un coche —dice.

Le miro con la boca abierta. ¿Ahora? ¿En domingo? ¿Qué de-

monios…? Y esto es un concesionario de Saab.

—¿Un Audi no? —es la única tontería que se me ocurre decir, y el

pobre, bendito sea, se ruboriza.

Eli, avergonzado… ¡Esto es algo insólito!

—Pensé que te apetecería variar —musita incómodo, como si no

supiera dónde meterse.

Oh, por favor… No hay que dejar pasar esta oportunidad única de

burlarse de él.

—¿Un Saab? —pregunto.

—Sí. Un 9-3. Vamos.

—¿A ti qué te pasa con los coches extranjeros?

—Los alemanes y los suecos fabrican los coches más seguros del

mundo, Nozomi.

¿Ah, sí?

—Creí que ya habías encargado otro Audi A3 para mí.

Me mira con aire enigmático y divertido.

—Eso puede anularse. Vamos.

Baja tranquilamente del coche, se acerca a mi lado y me abre la

puerta.

—Te debo un regalo de graduación —dice en voz baja, y me tiende

la mano.

—Eli, de verdad, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo. Por favor. Vamos.

Su tono no admite réplica.

Yo me resigno a mi destino. ¿Un Saab? ¿Quiero yo un Saab? Me

gustaba bastante el Audi Especial para Sumisas. Era muy práctico.

Claro que ahora está cubierto por una tonelada de pintura blanca…

Me estremezco. Y ella aún anda suelta por ahí.

Acepto la mano de Eli, y nos dirigimos a la sala de exposición.

Troy Turniansky, el encargado de las ventas, se pega como una lapa

a Cincuenta. Huele la venta. Tiene un peculiar acento que parece del

otro lado del Atlántico… ¿inglés, quizá? Es difícil saberlo.

—¿Un Saab, señor? ¿De segunda mano?

Se frota las manos con fruición.

—Nuevo.

Eli se pone muy serio.

¡Nuevo!

—¿Ha pensado en algún modelo, señor?

Y encima es un pelota suavón.

—Un sedán deportivo 9-3 2.0T.

—Excelente elección, señor.

—¿De qué color, Nozomi? —me pregunta Eli, ladeando la

cabeza.

—Eh… ¿negro? —Me encojo de hombros—. De verdad, no hace

falta que hagas esto.

Tuerce el gesto.

—El negro no se ve bien de noche.

Oh, por Dios. Resisto la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Tú tienes un coche negro.

Me mira con expresión ceñuda.

—Pues amarillo canario —digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Eli hace una mueca de desagrado: está claro que el amarillo

canario no es su estilo.

—¿De qué color quieres tú que sea el coche? —le pregunto como si

fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual es cierto en muchos aspectos.

Y ese inoportuno pensamiento me pone triste y me da que pensar.

—Plateado o blanco.

—Plateado, pues. Sabes que me quedaría con el Audi —añado, es-

carmentada por mis pensamientos.

Troy palidece al percatarse de que puede perder la venta.

—¿Quizá preferiría el descapotable, señora? —pregunta, dando ner-

viosas y entusiastas palmaditas.

Mi subconsciente está avergonzada y disgustada, mortificada por to-

do este asunto de la compra del coche, pero la diosa que llevo dentro le

hace un placaje y la tira al suelo. ¿Un descapotable? ¡Para morirse…!

Eli frunce el ceño y me echa un vistazo.

—¿El descapotable? —pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

Me ruborizo. Es como si tuviera una línea erótica directa con la di-

osa que llevo dentro, algo que sin duda es muy cierto. A veces resulta

muy incómodo. Me miro las manos.

Eli se vuelve hacia Troy.

—¿Qué dicen las estadísticas de seguridad del descapotable?

Troy capta la vulnerabilidad de Eli y, lanzándose a muerte, le

recita todo tipo de cifras y estadísticas.

A Eli le preocupa mi seguridad, está claro. Para él eso es como

una religión y, como el fanático que es, escucha atentamente la consa-

bida perorata de Troy. No cabe duda de que a Cincuenta le importa.

«Sí, te quiero.» Recuerdo las palabras entrecortadas que susurró esta

mañana y una emoción resplandeciente se expande por mis venas como

miel derretida. Este hombre, este regalo de Dios a las mujeres, me

quiere.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirándole sonriendo embobada, y

cuando se percata de ello se queda desconcertado, aunque también

divertido por mi expresión. Yo solo tengo ganas de abrazarme a mí

misma, de lo feliz que soy.

—Yo también quiero un poco de eso que se ha tomado, sea lo que sea —cuchichea mientras Troy va hacia su ordenador.

—Lo que me he tomado eres tú, Ayase-san.

—¿En serio? Pues la verdad es que pareces que estés embriagada.

—Me da un beso fugaz—. Y gracias por aceptar el coche. Esta vez ha

sido más fácil que la anterior.

—Bueno, este no es un Audi A3.

Sonríe satisfecho.

—Ese no es un coche para ti.

—A mí me gustaba.

—Señor, ¿el 9-3? He localizado uno en nuestro concesionario de

Tokio. En un par de días podemos tenerlo aquí.

Troy está radiante por el éxito.

—¿De gama alta?

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente.

Eli saca la tarjeta de crédito, ¿o es la de Nico-san? Pensar en eso

me pone nerviosa. Me pregunto cómo estará Nico-san, y si habrá encon-

trado a Mayuri en el apartamento. Me masajeo la frente. Sí, está también

todo el bagaje que lleva consigo Eli.

—Si quiere acompañarme, señor… —Troy echa un vistazo al

nombre de la tarjeta—… Ayase.

Eli me abre la puerta, y yo ocupo el asiento del pasajero.

—Gracias —le digo en cuanto se sienta a mi lado.

Él sonríe.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto, Nozomi.

Eli enciende el motor y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto.

—Eva Cassidy.

—Tiene una voz preciosa.

—Sí, la tenía.

—Oh.

—Murió joven.

—Oh.

—¿Tienes hambre? No te terminaste el desayuno.

Me mira de reojo con expresión reprobatoria.

Oh, oh…

—Sí.

—Entonces comamos primero.

Eli conduce hacia los muelles y después hacia el norte, por el

viaducto. Es otro día precioso en Akibahara. Llevamos varias

semanas con buen tiempo, y eso no es habitual.

Eli parece feliz y relajado mientras circulamos por la autovía

escuchando la voz dulce y melancólica de Eva Cassidy. ¿Me había sen-

tido así de cómoda con él antes? No lo sé.

Ahora sé que no me castigará y sus cambios de humor me preocupan

menos, y también él parece más tranquilo conmigo. Gira a la izquierda,

por la carretera de la costa, y finalmente deja el coche en un aparcami-

ento frente a un puerto deportivo enorme.

—Comeremos aquí. Espera, te abriré la puerta —dice de un modo

que me indica que no es aconsejable moverse, y le veo rodear el coche.

¿Es que nunca se cansará de esto?

Caminamos de la mano hacia la zona del muelle, donde el puerto se

extiende frente a nosotros.

—Cuántos barcos —comento, admirada.

Hay centenares, de todas las formas y tamaños, meciéndose sobre las

tranquilas aguas del puerto deportivo. Fuera, en el estrecho de Puget,

hay docenas de veleros oscilando al viento, gozando del buen tiempo. Es

la viva imagen del disfrute al aire libre. Se ha levantado un poco de vi-

ento, así que me pongo la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—¿Tienes frío? —me pregunta, y me atrae hacia sí.

—No, simplemente disfrutaba de la vista.

—Yo me pasaría el día contemplándola. Ven por aquí.

Eli me lleva a un bar inmenso situado frente al mar y se dirige

hacia la barra. La decoración es más del estilo de Nueva Inglaterra que

de la costa Oeste: paredes blancas encaladas, mobiliario azul claro y par-

afernalia marina colgada por todas partes. Es un local luminoso y alegre.

—¡Ayase-san! —El barman saluda afectuosamente a Eli—.

¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

—Dante, buenos días. —Eli asiente y los dos nos encara-

mamos a los taburetes de la barra—. La encantadora dama es Toujou Nozomi.

—Bienvenida al local de SP —me dice Dante con una cálida sonrisa.

Es negro y guapísimo, y me examina con sus ojos oscuros y, por lo

que parece, da su visto bueno. Lleva un gran diamante en la oreja que

centellea cuando me mira. Me cae bien al instante.

—¿Qué les apetece beber?

Miro a Eli, que me observa expectante. Oh, va a dejarme

escoger.

—Por favor, llámame Nozomi, y tomaré lo mismo que Eli

.

Sonrío con timidez a Dante. Cincuenta sabe mucho más de vinos que

yo.

—Yo tomaré una cerveza. Este es el único bar de Akibahara donde

puedes encontrar Adnam Explorer.

—¿Una cerveza?

—Sí —me dice risueño—. Dos Explorer, por favor, Dante.

Dante asiente y coloca las cervezas en la barra.

—Aquí también sirven una sopa de marisco deliciosa —comenta

Eli.

Me lo está preguntando.

—Sopa de marisco y cerveza suena estupendo —le digo sonriente.

—¿Dos sopas de marisco? —pregunta Dante.

—Por favor —le pide Eli con amabilidad.

Nos pasamos la comida charlando, como no habíamos hecho nunca.

Eli está a gusto y tranquilo; tiene un aspecto juvenil, feliz y

animado, pese a todo lo que pasó ayer. Me cuenta la historia de Ayase Enter-

prises Holdings, Inc., y, cuanto más habla, más noto su pasión por re-

flotar empresas con problemas, su confianza en la tecnología que está

desarrollando y sus sueños de convertir en productivos extensos ter-

ritorios del tercer mundo. Le escucho embelesada. Es divertido, inteli-

gente, filantrópico y hermoso, y me quiere.

Llegado el momento, me acribilla a preguntas sobre Jinta y mi

madre, sobre el hecho de crecer en los frondosos bosques de Montesano,

y sobre mis breves estancias en Texas y Las Vegas. Se interesa por saber

mis películas y mis libros preferidos, y me sorprende comprobar cuánto

tenemos en común.

Mientras hablamos, se me ocurre pensar que ha pasado de ser el

Alec de Thomas Hardy a ser Angel, de la corrupción y la degradación a

los más altos ideales en un espacio de tiempo muy corto.

Terminamos de comer pasadas de las dos. Eli paga la cuenta a

Dante, que se despide de nosotros afectuosamente.

—Este sitio es estupendo. Gracias por la comida —

le digo a Eli, que me da la mano al salir del bar.

—Volveremos —dice y caminamos por el muelle—. Quería en-

señarte una cosa.

—Ya lo sé… y estoy impaciente por verla, sea lo que sea.

Paseamos de la mano por el puerto deportivo. Hace una tarde muy

agradable. La gente está disfrutando del domingo, paseando a los perros,

contemplando los barcos, vigilando a sus hijos que corren por el paseo.

A medida que avanzamos por el puerto, los barcos son cada vez más

grandes. Eli me conduce a un muelle y se detiene delante de un

enorme catamarán.

—Pensé que podríamos salir a navegar esta tarde. Este barco es mío.

Madre mía. Debe de medir como mínimo doce metros, quizá unos

quince. Dos elegantes cascos blancos, una cubierta, una cabina espa-

ciosa, y sobresaliendo por encima de todo ello un impresionante mástil.

Yo no sé nada de barcos, pero me doy cuenta de que este es especial.

—Uau… —musito maravillada.

—Construido por mi empresa —dice con orgullo, y siento henchirse

mi corazón—. Diseñado hasta el último detalle por los mejores arquitec-

tos navales del mundo y construido aquí en Akibahara, en mi astillero.

Dispone de sistema de pilotaje eléctrico híbrido, orzas asimétricas, una

vela cuadra en el mástil…

—Vale… ya me he perdido, Eli.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Es un barco magnífico.

—Parece realmente fabuloso, Ayase-san.

—Lo es, Toujou-san.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Me lleva a un costado para que pueda ver el nombre: Kotori-san. Me

quedo muy sorprendida.

—¿Le pusiste el nombre de tu madre?

—Sí. —Inclina la cabeza a un lado, un tanto desconcertado—. ¿Por

qué te extraña?

Me encojo de hombros. No deja de sorprenderme: él siempre actúa

de un modo tan ambivalente en su presencia…

—Yo adoro a mi madre, Nozomi. ¿Por qué no le iba a poner su

nombre a un barco?

Me ruborizo.

—No, no es eso… es que…

Maldita sea, ¿cómo podría expresarlo?

—Nozomi, Ayase Kotori me salvó la vida. Se lo debo todo.

Yo le miro fijamente, y me dejo invadir por la veneración implícita

en ese dulce reconocimiento. Y me resulta evidente, por primera vez,

que él quiere a su madre. ¿Por qué entonces esa ambigüedad extraña y

tensa hacia ella?

—¿Quieres subir a bordo? —pregunta emocionado y con los ojos

brillantes.

—Sí, por favor —contesto sonriente.

Parece encantado. Me da la mano, sube dando zancadas por la

pequeña plancha y me lleva a bordo. Llegamos a cubierta, situada bajo

un toldo rígido.

En un lado hay una mesa y una banqueta en forma de U forrada de

piel de color azul claro, con espacio para ocho personas como mínimo.

Echo un vistazo al interior de la cabina a través de las puertas correderas

y doy un respingo, sobresaltada al ver que allí hay alguien. Un hombre

alto y rubio abre las puertas y sale a cubierta: muy bronceado, con el

pelo rizado y los ojos castaños, vestido con un polo rosa de manga corta

descolorido, pantalones cortos y náuticas. Debe de tener unos treinta y

cinco años, más o menos.

—Mac —saluda Eli con una sonrisa.

—¡Ayase-san! Me alegro de volver a verle.

Se dan la mano.

—Nozomi, este es Sakurasai Mac, esta es mi novia,

Toujou Nozomi.

¡Novia! La diosa que llevo dentro realiza un ágil arabesco. Sigue

sonriendo por lo del descapotable. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto: no

es la primera vez que lo dice, pero oírselo pronunciar sigue siendo

emocionante.

—¿Cómo está usted?

Mac y yo nos damos la mano.

—Llámeme Mac —me dice con amabilidad, y no consigo identificar

su acento—. Bienvenida a bordo, Toujou-san.

—Nozomi, por favor —musito y enrojezco.

Tiene unos ojos castaños muy profundos.

—¿Qué tal se está portando, Mac? —interviene Eli enseguida,

y por un momento creo que está hablando de mí.

—Está preparada para el baile, señor —responde Mac en tono jovial.

Ah, el barco. El Kotori. Qué tonta soy.

—En marcha, pues.

—¿Van a salir?

—Sí. —Eli le dirige a Mac una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Una

vuelta rápida, Nozomi?

—Sí, por favor.

Le sigo al interior de la cabina. Frente a nosotros hay un sofá de piel

beis en forma de L, y sobre él, un enorme ventanal curvo ofrece una

vista panorámica del puerto deportivo. A la izquierda está la zona de la

cocina, muy elegante y bien equipada, toda de madera clara.

—Este es el salón principal. Junto con la cocina —dice Eli,

señalándola con un vago gesto.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva por la cabina principal. Es sorpren-

dentemente espaciosa. El suelo es de la misma madera clara. Tiene un

diseño moderno y elegante y una atmósfera luminosa y diáfana, aunque

todo es muy funcional y no parece que Eli pase mucho tiempo

aquí.

—Los baños están en el otro lado.

Señala dos puertas, y luego abre otra más pequeña y de aspecto muy

peculiar que tenemos enfrente y entra. Se trata de un lujoso dormitorio.

Oh…

Hay una enorme cama empotrada y todo es de tejidos azul pálido y

madera clara, como su dormitorio en el Escala. Es evidente que escogio un motivo y lo mantiene.

—Este es el dormitorio principal. —Baja la mirada hacia mí, sus

ojos azules centellean—. Eres la primera chica que entra aquí, aparte de

las de mi familia. —Sonríe—. Ellas no cuentan.

Su mirada ardiente hace que me ruborice y se me acelere el pulso.

¿De veras? Otra primera vez. Me atrae a sus brazos, sus dedos juguetean

con mi cabello y me da un beso, intenso y largo. Cuando me suelta, am-

bos estamos sin aliento.

—Quizá deberíamos estrenar esta cama —murmura junto a mi boca.

¡Oh, en el mar!

—Pero no ahora mismo. Ven, Mac estará soltando amarras.

Hago caso omiso de la punzada de desilusión, él me da la mano y

volvemos a cruzar el salón. Me señala otra puerta.

—Allí hay un despacho, y aquí delante dos cabinas más.

—¿Cuánta gente puede dormir en el barco?

—Es un catamarán con seis camarotes, aunque solo he subido a

bordo a mi familia. Me gusta navegar solo. Pero no cuando tú estás aquí.

Tengo que mantenerte vigilada.

Revuelve en un arcón y saca un chaleco salvavidas de un rojo

intenso.

—Toma.

Me lo pasa por la cabeza y tensa todas las correas, y la sombra de

una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Te encanta atarme, ¿verdad?

—De todas las formas posibles —dice con una chispa maliciosa en

la mirada.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Lo sé.

Arquea las cejas y su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mi pervertido —susurro.

—Sí, tuyo.

Una vez que me ha atado, me agarra por los costados del chaleco y

me besa.

—Siempre —musita y, sin darme tiempo a responder, me suelta.

¡Siempre! Dios santo.

—Ven.

Me coge de la mano, salimos y subimos unos pocos escalones hasta

una pequeña cabina en la cubierta superior, donde hay un gran timón y

un asiento elevado. Mac está manipulando unos cabos en la proa del

barco.

—¿Es aquí donde aprendiste todos tus trucos con las cuerdas? —le

pregunto a Eli con aire inocente.

—Los ballestrinques me han venido muy bien —dice, y me escruta

con la mirada—. Toujou-san, parece que he despertado su curiosid-

ad. Me gusta verte así, curiosa. Tendré mucho gusto en enseñarte lo que

puedo hacer con una cuerda.

Me sonríe con picardía y yo, impasible, le miro como si me hubiera

disgustado. Le cambia la cara.

—Has picado —le digo sonriendo.

Eli tuerce la boca y entorna los ojos.

—Tendré que ocuparme de ti más tarde, pero ahora mismo, tengo

que pilotar un barco.

Se sienta a los mandos, aprieta un botón y el motor se pone en

marcha con un rugido.

Mac se dirige raudo hacia un costado del barco, me sonríe y salta a

la cubierta inferior, donde empieza a desatar un cabo. A lo mejor él

también sabe hacer un par de trucos con las cuerdas. La inoportuna idea

hace que me ruborice.

Mi subconsciente me mira ceñuda. Yo le respondo encogiéndome de

hombros y miro hacia Eli: le echo la culpa a Cincuenta. Él coge el

receptor y llama por radio al guardacostas, y Mac grita que estamos pre-

parados para zarpar.

Una vez más, me fascina la destreza de Eli. Es tan competente.

¿Hay algo que este hombre no pueda hacer? Entonces recuerdo su con-

cienzuda intentona de cortar y trocear un pimiento el pasado viernes en

mi apartamento. Y sonrío al pensarlo.

Eli conduce lentamente el Kotori del embarcadero en dirección

a la bocana del puerto. A nuestras espaldas queda el reducido grupo de

gente que se ha congregado en el muelle para vernos partir. Los niños

pequeños nos saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo.

Eli mira por encima del hombro, y luego hace que me siente

entre sus piernas y señala las diversas esferas y dispositivos del puente

de mando.

—Coge el timón —me ordena tan autoritario como siempre, y yo

hago lo que me pide.

—A la orden, capitán —digo con una risita nerviosa.

Coloca sus manos sobre las mías, manteniendo el rumbo para salir

de la bahía, y en cuestión de minutos estamos en mar abierto, surcando

las azules y frías aguas. Lejos del muro protector

del puerto, el viento es más fuerte y navegamos sobre un mar en-

crespado y rizado.

No puedo evitar sonreír al notar el entusiasmo de Eli; esto es

tan emocionante… Trazamos una gran curva hasta situarnos rumbo

oeste hacia la península Olympic, con el viento detrás.

—Hora de navegar —dice Eli, lleno de excitación—. Toma,

cógelo tú. Mantén el rumbo.

¿Qué?

Sonríe al ver mi cara de horror.

—Es muy fácil, nena. Sujeta el timón y no dejes de mirar por la proa

hacia el horizonte. Lo harás muy bien, como siempre. Cuando se icen

las velas, notarás el tirón. Limítate a mantenerlo firme. Yo te haré esta

señal —hace un movimiento con la mano plana como de rajarse el

cuello—, y entonces puedes parar el motor. Es este botón de aquí.

—Señala un gran interruptor negro—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —asiento frenética y aterrorizada.

¡Madre mía… yo no tenía pensado hacer nada!

Me besa y baja rápidamente de la silla de capitán, y luego salta a la

parte delantera del barco, donde se encuentra Mac, y empieza a despleg-

ar velas, a desatar cabos y a manipular cabrestantes y poleas. Ambos tra-

bajan bien juntos, como un equipo, intercambiando a gritos diversos

términos náuticos, y es reconfortante ver a Cincuenta interactuar con al-

guien con tanta espontaneidad.

Quizá Mac sea amigo de Cincuenta. Por lo que yo sé, no parece que

tenga muchos, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco. Bueno, al menos aquí

en Akibahara. Mi única amiga está de vacaciones, poniéndose morena en

Saint James, en la costa oeste de Barbados.

Al pensar en Anju-chan siento una punzada de dolor. Echo en falta a mi

compañera de piso más de lo que creía cuando se fue. Espero que cam-

bie de opinión y que regrese pronto a casa con su hermano Maki-kun, en

lugar de prolongar su estancia con el hermano de Eli, Eren-kun.

Eli y Mac izan la vela mayor. Se hincha y se infla a merced

del impetuoso viento, y de repente el barco da bandazos y acelera. Yo lo

siento en el timón. ¡Uau!

Ellos se ponen a trajinar en la proa, y yo contemplo fascinada cómo

la gran vela se iza en el mástil. El viento la agarra, expandiéndola y

tensándola.

—¡Mantenlo firme, nena, y apaga el motor! —me grita Eli por

encima del viento, y me hace la señal de desconectar las máquinas.

Yo apenas oigo su voz, pero asiento entusiasmada, y contemplo al

hombre que amo, con el pelo totalmente alborotado, muy emocionado,

sujetándose ante los cabeceos y los virajes del barco.

Aprieto el botón, cesa el rugido del motor, y el Kotorinavega hacia

el norte, deslizándose por el agua como si volara. Yo

tengo ganas de chillar y gritar y jalear: esta es una de las experiencias

más excitantes de mi vida… salvo quizá la del planeador, y puede que la

del cuarto rojo del dolor.

¡Madre mía, cómo se mueve este barco! Me mantengo firme,

sujetando el timón y tratando de conservar el rumbo, y Eli vuelve

a colocarse detrás de mí y pone sus manos sobre las mías.

—¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta, gritando sobre el rugido del vi-

ento y el mar.

—¡Eli, esto es fantástico!

Esboza una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya verás cuando ice la vela globo.

Señala con la barbilla a Mac, que está desplegando la vela globo, de

un rojo oscuro e intenso. Me recuerda las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

—Un color interesante —grito.

Él hace una mueca felina y me guiña un ojo. Oh, no es casualidad.

La vela globo, con su peculiar forma, grande y elíptica, se hincha y

hace que el Kotori coja gran velocidad. El barco toma el rumbo, nave-

gando a toda marcha hacia el Sound.

—Velaje asimétrico. Para correr más —contesta Eli a mi pre-

gunta implícita.

—Es alucinante.

No se me ocurre nada mejor que decir. Mientras brincamos sobre las

aguas, en dirección a las majestuosas montañas y una isla que no conosco, yo sigo con una sonrisa de lo más bobalicona en la cara. Al

mirar hacia atrás, veo Akibahara empequeñecerse en la distancia.

Nunca me había dado cuenta realmente de lo hermoso y agreste que

es el paisaje de los alrededores de Akibahara: verde, exuberante y apacible,

con enormes árboles de hoja perenne y acantilados rocosos con paredes

escarpadas que se alzan aquí y allá. En esta gloriosa tarde soleada el

entorno posee una belleza salvaje pero serena, que me corta la respir-

ación. Tanta quietud resulta asombrosa en comparación con la velocidad

con que surcamos las aguas.

—¿A qué velocidad vamos?

—A quince nudos.

—No tengo ni idea de qué quiere decir eso.

—Unos veintiocho kilómetros por hora.

—¿Solo? Parece mucho más.

Me acaricia la mano, sonriendo.

—Estás preciosa, Nozomi. Es agradable ver tus mejillas con algo

de color… y no porque te ruborices. Tienes el mismo aspecto que en las

fotos de Makoto.

Me doy la vuelta y le beso.

—Sabes cómo hacer que una chica lo pase bien, Ayase-san.

—Mi único objetivo es complacer, Toujou-san. —Me aparta el

pelo y me besa la parte baja de la nuca, provocándome unos deliciosos

escalofríos que me recorren toda la columna—. Me gusta verte feliz

—murmura, y me abraza más fuerte.

Contemplo la inmensidad del agua azul, preguntándome qué debo

haber hecho para que la suerte me haya sonreído y me haya enviado a

este hombre.

Sí, eres una zorra con suerte, me replica mi subconsciente. Pero aún

te queda mucho por hacer con él. No va a aceptar siempre esta chorrada

de relación vainilla… vas a tener que transigir. Fulmino mentalmente

con la mirada a ese rostro insolente y mordaz, y apoyo la cabeza en el

torso de Eli. En el fondo sé que mi subconsciente tiene razón,

aunque me niego a pensar en ello. No quiero estropearme el día.

Al cabo de una hora atracamos en una cala pequeña y guarecida de

la isla de Bainbridge. Mac ha bajado a la playa en la lancha —no sé bien

para qué—, pero me lo imagino, porque en cuanto pone en marcha el

motor fueraborda, Eli me coge de la mano y prácticamente me ar-

rastra al interior de su camarote: es un hombre con una misión.

Ahora está de pie ante mí, emanando su embriagadora sensualidad

mientras sus dedos hábiles se afanan en desatar las correas de mi cha-

leco salvavidas. Lo deja a un lado y me mira intensamente con sus ojos

azules, dilatados.

Ya estoy perdida y apenas me ha tocado. Levanta la mano y desliza

los dedos por mi barbilla, a lo largo del cuello, sobre el esternón, hasta

alcanzar el primer botón de mi blusa azul, y siento que su caricia me

abrasa.

—Quiero verte —musita, y desabrocha con destreza el botón.

Se inclina y besa con suavidad mis labios abiertos. Jadeo ansiosa,

excitada por la poderosa combinación de su cautivadora belleza, su

cruda sexualidad en el confinamiento de este camarote, y el suave bal-

anceo del barco. Él retrocede un paso.

—Desnúdate para mí —susurra con los ojos incandescentes.

Ah… Obedezco encantada. Sin apartar mis ojos de él, desabrocho

despacio cada botón, saboreando su tórrida mirada. Oh, esto es em-

briagador. Veo su deseo: es palpable en su rostro… y en todo su cuerpo.

Dejo caer la camisa al suelo y me dispongo a desabrocharme los

vaqueros.

—Para —ordena—. Siéntate.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y, con un ágil movimiento, él se ar-

rodilla delante de mí, me desanuda primero una zapatilla, luego la otra,

y me las quita junto con los calcetines. Me coge el pie izquierdo, lo

levanta, me da un suave beso en la base del pulgar y luego me roza con

la punta de los dientes.

—¡Ah! —gimo al notar el efecto en mi entrepierna.

Se pone de pie con elegancia, me tiende la mano y me aparta de la

cama.

—Continúa —dice, y retrocede un poco para contemplarme.

Yo me bajo la cremallera de los vaqueros, meto los pulgares en la

cintura y deslizo la prenda por mis piernas. En sus labios juguetea una

sonrisa, pero sus ojos siguen sombríos.

Y no sé si es porque me hizo el amor esta mañana, y me refiero a

hacerme realmente el amor, con dulzura, con cariño, o si es por su de-

claración apasionada —«sí… te quiero»—, pero no siento la menor ver-

güenza. Quiero ser sexy para este hombre. Merece que sea sexy para

él… y hace que me sienta sexy. Vale, esto es nuevo para mí, pero estoy

aprendiendo gracias a su experta tutela. Y la verdad es que para él es

algo nuevo también. Eso equilibra las cosas entre los dos, un poco, creo.

Llevo un par de prendas de mi ropa interior nueva: una mini-tanga

blanco de encaje y un sujetador a juego, de una lujosa marca y todavía

con la etiqueta del precio. Me quito los vaqueros y me quedo allí

plantada para él, con la lencería por la que ha pagado, pero ya no me si-

ento vulgar… me siento suya.

Me desabrocho el sujetador por la espalda, bajo los tirantes por los

brazos y lo dejo sobre mi blusa. Me bajo el tanga despacio, lo dejo caer

hasta los tobillos y salgo de él con un elegante pasito, sorprendida por

mi propio estilo.

Estoy de pie ante él, desnuda y sin la menor vergüenza, y sé que es

porque me quiere. Ya no tengo que esconderme. Él no dice nada, se lim-

ita a mirarme fijamente. Solo veo su deseo, su adoración incluso, y algo

más, la profundidad de su necesidad… la profundidad de su amor por

mí.

Él se lleva la mano hasta la cintura, se levanta el jersey beis y se lo

quita por la cabeza, seguido de la camiseta, sin apartar de mí sus vívidos

ojos azules. Luego se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, antes de dispon-

erse a desabrochar el botón de sus vaqueros.

Doy un paso al frente, y susurro:

—Déjame.

Frunce momentáneamente los labios en una muda exclamación, y

sonríe:

—Adelante.

Avanzo hacia él, introduzco mis osados dedos por la cintura de sus

pantalones y tiro de ellos, para obligarle a acercarse más. Jadea involun-

tariamente ante mi inesperada audacia y luego me mira sonriendo. Des-

abrocho el botón, pero antes de bajar la cremallera dejo que mis dedos

se demoren, resiguiendo su erección a través de la suave tela. Él flexiona

las caderas hacia la palma de mi mano y cierra los ojos unos segundos,

disfrutando de mi caricia.

—Eres cada vez más audaz, Nozomi, más valiente —musita, sujetán-

dome la cara con las dos manos e inclinándose para besarme con ardor.

Pongo las manos en sus caderas, la mitad sobre su piel fría y la otra

mitad sobre la cintura caída de sus vaqueros.

—Tú también —murmuro pegada a sus labios, mientras mis pul-

gares trazan lentos círculos sobre su piel y él sonríe.

—Allá voy.

Llevo las manos hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones y bajo la

cremallera. Mis intrépidos dedos atraviesan su vello púbico hasta su

erección, y la cojo con firmeza.

Su garganta emite un ruido sordo, impregnándome con su suave ali-

ento, y vuelve a besarme con ternura. Mientras muevo mi mano por su

miembro, rodeándolo, acariciándolo, apretándolo, él me rodea con el

brazo y apoya la palma de la mano derecha con los dedos separados en

mitad de mi espalda. Con la mano izquierda en mi pelo, me retiene

pegada a sus labios.

—Oh, te deseo tanto, nena —gime, y de repente se echa hacia atrás

para quitarse pantalones y calzoncillos con un movimiento ágil y rápido.

Es una maravilla poder contemplar sin ropa cada milímetro de su

cuerpo.

Es perfecto. Solo las cicatrices profanan su belleza, pienso con

tristeza. Y son mucho más profundas que las de la simple piel.

—¿Qué pasa, Nozomi? —murmura, y me acaricia tiernamente la mejilla

con los nudillos.

—Nada. Ámame, ahora.

Me coge en sus brazos y me besa, entrelazando sus dedos en mis ca-

bellos. Nuestras lenguas se enroscan, me lleva otra vez a la cama, me

coloca encima con delicadeza y luego se tumba a mi lado.

Me recorre la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz mientras yo hundo

las manos en su pelo.

—¿Sabes hasta qué punto es exquisito tu aroma, Nozomi? Es irresistible.

Sus palabras logran, como siempre, inflamarme la sangre, aceler-

arme el pulso, y él desliza la nariz por mi garganta y a través de mis

senos, mientras me besa con reverencia.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmura, y me atrapa un pezón con la boca y

chupa despacio.

Gimo y mi cuerpo se arquea sobre la cama.

—Quiero oírte.

Baja las manos a mi cintura, y yo me regodeo con el tacto de sus ca-

ricias, piel con piel… su ávida boca en mis pechos y sus largos y di-

estros dedos acariciándome, tocándome, amándome. Se mueven sobre

mis muslos, sobre mi trasero, y bajan por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, sin

dejar en ningún momento de besarme y chuparme los pechos.

Me coge por la rodilla, y de pronto me levanta la pierna y se la

coloca alrededor de las caderas, provocándome un gemido, y no la veo,

pero siento en la piel la sonrisa con que reacciona. Rueda sobre la cama,

de manera que me quedo a horcajadas sobre él, y me entrega un en-

voltorio de aluminio.

Me echo hacia atrás y tomo su miembro en mis manos, y simple-

mente soy incapaz de resistirme ante su esplendor. Me inclino y lo beso,

lo tomo en mi boca, enrollo la lengua a su alrededor y chupo con fuerza.

Él jadea y flexiona las caderas para penetrar más a fondo en mi boca.

Mmm… sabe bien. Lo deseo dentro de mí. Vuelvo a incorporarme y

le miro fijamente. Está sin aliento, tiene la boca abierta y me mira

intensamente.

Abro rápidamente el envoltorio del preservativo y se lo coloco. Él

me tiende las manos. Le cojo una y, con la otra, me pongo encima de él

y, lentamente, le hago mío.

Él cierra los ojos y su garganta emite un gruñido sordo.

Sentirle en mí… expandiéndose… colmándome… —gimo suave-

mente—, es una sensación divina. Coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas

y empieza a moverse arriba y abajo, penetrándome con ímpetu.

Ah… es delicioso.

—Oh, nena —susurra, y de repente se sienta y quedamos frente a

frente, y la sensación es extraordinaria… de plenitud.

Gimo y me aferro a sus antebrazos, y él me sujeta la cabeza con las

manos y me mira a los ojos… intensos y grises, ardientes de deseo.

—Oh, Nozomi. Cómo me haces sentir —murmura, y me besa con

pasión y anhelo ciego.

Yo le devuelvo los besos, aturdida por la deliciosa sensación de ten-

erle hundido en mi interior.

—Oh, te quiero —musito.

Él emite un quejido, como si le doliera oír las palabras que susurro,

y rueda sobre la cama, arrastrándome con él sin romper nuestro preciado

contacto, de manera que quedo debajo de él, y le rodeo la cintura con las

piernas.

Eli baja la mirada hacia mí con maravillada adoración, y estoy

segura de reflejar su misma expresión cuando alargo la mano para acari-

ciar su bellísimo rostro. Empieza a moverse muy despacio, y al hacerlo

cierra los ojos y suspira levemente.

El suave balanceo del barco y la paz y el silencio del camarote, se

ven únicamente interrumpidos por nuestras respiraciones entremezcla-

das, mientras él se mueve despacio dentro y fuera de mí, tan controlado

y tan agradable… una sensación gloriosa. Pone su brazo sobre mi

cabeza, con la mano en mi pelo, y con la otra me acaricia la cara mien-

tras se inclina para besarme.

Estoy envuelta totalmente en él, mientras me ama, entrando y sa-

liendo lentamente de mí, y me saborea. Yo le toco… dentro de los

límites estrictos: los brazos, el cabello, la parte baja de la espalda, su

hermoso trasero… Y cuando aumenta más y más el ritmo de sus envites,

se me acelera la respiración. Me besa en la boca, en la barbilla, en la

mandíbula, y después me mordisquea la oreja. Oigo su respiración entre-

cortada cada vez que me penetra con ímpetu.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. Oh… esa sensación que ahora

conozco tan bien… se acerca… Oh…

—Eso es… Entrégate a mí… Por favor… Nozomi —murmura, y

sus palabras son mi perdición.

—¡Eli! —grito, y él gime cuando nos corremos juntos.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Love Live No me pertenece ni cincuenta sombras, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

Mac no tardará en volver —dice en voz baja.

—Mmm…

Abro los ojos parpadeantes y me encuentro con su dulce mirada gris.

Dios… los suyos tienen un color extraordinario; sobre todo aquí, en mar

abierto: reflejan la luz que reverbera en el agua y en el interior de la cab-

ina a través de los pequeños ojos de buey.

—Aunque me encantaría estar aquí tumbado contigo toda la tarde,

Mac necesitará que le ayude con el bote. —Eli se inclina sobre mí

y me besa dulcemente—. Estás tan hermosa ahora mismo, Nozomi, toda

despeinada y tan sexy. Hace que te desee aún más.

Sonríe y se levanta de la cama. Yo me tumbo boca abajo y admiro

las vistas.

—Tú tampoco estás mal, capitán.

Chasqueo los labios admirada y él sonríe satisfecho.

Le veo deambular con elegancia por el camarote mientras se viste.

Ese maravilloso hombre acaba de hacerme el amor tiernamente otra vez.

Apenas puedo creer la suerte que tengo. Apenas puedo creer que ese

hombre sea mío. Se sienta a mi lado para ponerse los zapatos.

—Capitán, ¿eh? —dice con sequedad—. Bueno, soy el amo y señor

de este barco.

Ladeo la cabeza.

—Tú eres el amo y señor de mi corazón, Ayase-san. Y de mi

cuerpo… y de mi alma.

Mueve la cabeza, incrédulo, y se inclina para besarme.

—Estaré en cubierta. Hay una ducha en el baño, si te apetece. ¿Ne-

cesitas algo? ¿Una copa? —pregunta solícito, y lo único que soy capaz

de hacer es sonreírle.

¿Es este el mismo hombre? ¿Es el mismo Cincuenta?

—¿Qué pasa? —dice como reacción a mi bobalicona sonrisa.

—Tú.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Eli?

Tuerce la boca y sonríe con tristeza.

—No está muy lejos, nena —dice suavemente, y hay un deje mel-

ancólico en su voz que hace que inmediatamente lamente haberle hecho

esa pregunta. Pero Eli sacude la cabeza para desechar la idea—.

No tardarás en verlo —dice sonriendo—, sobre todo si no te levantas.

Se acerca y me da una nalgada en mi trasero, y yo chillo y me río

al mismo tiempo.

—Ya me tenías preocupada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Eli arquea una ceja—. Emites señales contradict-

orias, Nozomi. ¿Cómo podría un hombre seguirte el ritmo? —Se in-

clina y vuelve a besarme—. Hasta luego, nena —añade y, con una son-

risa deslumbrante, se levanta y me deja a solas con mis dispersos

pensamientos.

Cuando salgo a cubierta, Mac está de nuevo a bordo, pero enseguida

se retira a la cubierta superior en cuanto abro las puertas del salón.

Eli está con su BlackBerry. ¿Hablando con quién?, me pregunto.

Se me acerca, me atrae hacia él y me besa el cabello.

—Una noticia estupenda… bien. Sí… ¿De verdad? ¿La escalera de

incendios?… Entiendo… Sí, esta noche.

Aprieta el botón de fin de llamada, y el ruido de los motores al pon-

erse en marcha me sobresalta. Mac debe de estar arriba, en el puente de

mando.

—Hora de volver —dice Eli, y me besa una vez más mientras

me coloca de nuevo el chaleco salvavidas.

Cuando volvemos al puerto deportivo, con el sol a nuestra espalda

poniéndose en el horizonte, pienso en esta tarde maravillosa. Bajo la at-

enta y paciente tutela de Eli, he estibado una vela mayor, un foque

y una vela balón, y he aprendido a hacer un nudo cuadrado, un

ballestrinque y un nudo margarita. Él ha mantenido los labios prietos

durante toda la clase.

—Puede que un día de estos te ate a ti —mascullo en tono gruñón.

Él tuerce el gesto, divertido.

—Primero tendrá que atraparme, Toujou-san.

Sus palabras me traen a la cabeza la imagen de él persiguiéndome

por todo el apartamento, la excitación, y después sus espantosas con-

secuencias. Frunzo el ceño y me estremezco. Después de aquello, le

dejé.

¿Le dejaría otra vez ahora que ha reconocido que me quiere?

Levanto la vista hacia sus claros ojos azules. ¿Sería capaz de dejarle otra

vez… me hiciera lo que me hiciese? ¿Podría traicionarle de ese modo?

No. No creo que pudiera.

Me ha dado otro completo tour por este magnífico barco, explicán-

dome todos los detalles del diseño, las técnicas innovadoras y los mater-

iales de alta calidad que se utilizaron para construirlo. Recuerdo aquella

primera entrevista, cuando le conocí. Entonces descubrí ya su pasión por

los barcos. Creí que reservaba su entrega incondicional a los cargueros

transoceánicos que construye su empresa… pero no, también los eleg-

antes catamaranes de encanto tan sensual.

Y, por supuesto, me ha hecho el amor con dulzura, sin prisas.

Recuerdo mi cuerpo arqueado y anhelante bajo sus expertas manos. Es

un amante excepcional, de eso estoy segura… aunque, claro, no tengo

con quién compararle. Pero Anju-chan hubiera alardeado más si esto fuera

siempre así: no es propio de ella callarse los detalles.

Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo le bastará con esto? No lo sé, y el

pensamiento resulta muy perturbador.

Ahora se sienta y me rodea con sus brazos, y yo permanezco en la

seguridad de su abrazo durante horas —o eso me parece—, en un silen-

cio cómodo y fraterno, mientras el Kotori-san se desliza y se acerca más y

más a Akibahara. Yo llevo el timón, y Eli me avisa cada vez que

tengo que ajustar el rumbo.

—Hay una poesía en navegar tan antigua como el mundo —me dice

al oído.

—Eso suena a cita.

Noto que sonríe.

—Lo es. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

—Oh… me encanta El principito.

—A mí también.

Comienza a caer la noche cuando Eli, con sus manos todavía

sobre las mías, nos conduce al interior de la bahía. Las luces de los bar-

cos parpadean y se reflejan en el agua oscura, pero todavía hay algo de

claridad: el atardecer es agradable y luminoso, el preludio de lo que sin

duda será una puesta de sol espectacular.

Una pequeña multitud se congrega en el muelle cuando Eli

hace girar despacio el barco, en un espacio relativamente pequeño. Lo

hace con destreza, atracando de nuevo en el embarcadero del que

habíamos zarpado. Mac salta a tierra y amarra el Kotori-san a un noray.

—Ya estamos de vuelta —murmura Eli.

—Gracias —susurro tímidamente—. Ha sido una tarde perfecta.

Eli me sonríe.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Quizá deberíamos matricularte en una es-

cuela náutica, y así podríamos salir durante unos días, tú y yo solos.

—Me encantaría. Podríamos estrenar el dormitorio una y otra vez.

Se inclina y me besa bajo la oreja.

—Mmm… estoy deseándolo, Nozomi —susurra, y consigue que se

me erice todo el vello del cuerpo.

¿Cómo lo hace?

—Vamos, el apartamento es seguro. Podemos volver.

—¿Y las cosas que tenemos en el hotel?

—Nico ya las ha recogido.

¡Oh! ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy a primera hora —contesta Eli antes de que le plantee la

pregunta—, después de haber examinado el Kotori-san con su equipo.

—¿Y ese pobre hombre cuándo duerme?

—Duerme. —Eli, desconcertado, arquea una ceja—. Simple-

mente cumple con su deber, Nozomi, y lo hace muy bien. Es una

suerte contar con Nico.

Por alguna razón, eso me hace

sonreír.

Eli me mira pensativo y comenta:

—Tú aprecias a Nico-san.

—Supongo que sí.

Su comentario me confunde. Él frunce el ceño.

—No me siento atraída por él, si es eso lo que te hace poner mala

cara. Déjalo ya.

Eli hace algo parecido a un mohín, como enfurruñado.

Dios… a veces es como un niño.

—Opino que Nico-san cuida muy bien de ti. Por eso me gusta. Me

parece un hombre que inspira confianza, amable y leal. Lo aprecio en un

sentido paternal.

—¿Paternal?

—Sí.

—Bien, paternal.

Eli parece analizar la palabra y su significado. Me echo a reír.

—Oh, Eli, por favor, madura un poco.

Él abre la boca, sorprendido ante mi salida, pero luego piensa en lo

que he dicho y tuerce el gesto.

—Lo intento —dice finalmente.

—Se nota. Y mucho —le digo con cariño, pero después pongo los

ojos en blanco.

—Qué buenos recuerdos me trae verte hacer ese gesto, Nozomi

—dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, si te portas bien a lo mejor revivimos alguno de esos re-

cuerdos —replico con aire cómplice.

Él hace una mueca irónica.

—¿Portarme bien? —Levanta las cejas—. Francamente, Toujou-san, ¿qué le hace pensar que quiera revivirlos?

—Seguramente porque, cuando lo he dicho, tus ojos han brillado

como luces navideñas.

—Qué bien me conoces ya —dice con cierta sequedad.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

Sonríe con dulzura.

—Y a mí a ti, Nozomi.

—Gracias, Mac.

Eli estrecha la mano de McConnell y baja al muelle.

—Siempre es un placer, Ayase-san. Adiós. Y, Nozomi, encantado de

conocerte.

Le doy la mano con timidez. Debe de saber a qué nos hemos dedic-

ado Eli y yo mientras él estaba en tierra.

—Que tengas un buen día, Mac, y gracias.

Me sonríe y me guiña el ojo, haciendo que me ruborice. Eli

me coge de la mano y subimos por el muelle hacia el paseo marítimo.

—¿De dónde es Mac? —pregunto, intrigada por su acento.

—Irlandés… del norte de Irlanda —concreta Eli.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?

—¿Mac? Trabaja para mí. Ayudó a construir el Kotori.

—¿Tienes muchos amigos?

Frunce el ceño.

—La verdad es que no. Dedicándome a lo que me dedico… no

puedo cultivar muchas amistades. Solo está…

Se calla y se pone muy serio, y soy consciente de que iba a mencion-

ar a Kira-san.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta para cambiar de tema.

Asiento. La verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

—Cenaremos donde dejé el coche. Vamos.

Al lado del SP hay un pequeño bistró italiano llamado Bee's. Me re-

cuerda al local algo cerca de aqui: unas pocas mesas y reservados, con una dec-

oración muy moderna y alegre, y una gran fotografía en blanco y negro

de una celebración de principios de siglo a modo de mural.

Eli y yo nos sentamos en un reservado, y echamos un vistazo

al menú mientras degustamos un Frascati suave y delicioso. Cuando le-

vanto la vista de la carta, después de haber elegido lo que quiero, Chris-

tian me está mirando fijamente, pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estás muy guapa, Nozomi. El aire libre te sienta bien.

Me ruborizo.

—Pues la verdad es que me arde la cara por el viento. Pero he pas-

ado una tarde estupenda. Una tarde perfecta. Gracias.

En sus ojos brilla el cariño.

—Ha sido un placer —musita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Estoy decidida a obtener información.

—Lo que quieras, Nozomi. Ya lo sabes.

Ladea la cabeza. Está encantador.

—No pareces tener muchos amigos. ¿Por qué?

Encoge los hombros y frunce el ceño.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo. Están mis so-

cios empresariales… aunque eso es muy distinto a tener amigos,

supongo. Tengo a mi familia y ya está. Aparte de Tsubasa.

Ignoro que ha mencionado a esa bruja.

—¿Ningún amigo varón de tu misma edad para salir a desahogarte?

—Tú ya sabes cómo me gusta desahogarme, Nozomi. —Eli

hace una leve mueca—. Y me he dedicado a trabajar, a levantar mi

empresa. —Parece desconcertado—. No hago nada más; salvo navegar

y volar de vez en cuando.

—¿Ni siquiera en la universidad?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Solo Tsubasa, entonces?

Asiente, con cautela.

—Debes de sentirte solo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —pregunta, volviendo a cambiar de tema.

—Me inclino por el risotto.

—Buena elección.

Eli avisa al camarero y da por terminada la conversación.

Después de pedir, me revuelvo incómoda en la silla y fijo la mirada

en mis manos entrelazadas. Si tiene ganas de hablar, he de aprovecharlo.

Tengo que hablar con él de cuáles son sus expectativas, sus…

necesidades.

—Nozomi, ¿qué pasa? Dime.

Levanto la vista hacia su rostro preocupado.

—Dime —repite con más contundencia, y su preocupación se con-

vierte ¿en qué… miedo… ira?

Suspiro profundamente.

—Lo que más me inquieta es que no tengas bastante con esto. Ya

sabes… para desahogarte.

Tensa la mandíbula y su mirada se endurece.

—¿He manifestado de algún modo que no tenga bastante con esto?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo piensas?

—Sé cómo eres. Lo que… eh… necesitas —balbuceo.

Cierra los ojos y se masajea la frente con sus largos dedos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dice en voz tan baja que resulta alar-

mante, como si estuviera enfadado, y se me encoge el corazón.

—No, me has malinterpretado: te has comportado maravillosamente,

y sé que solo han pasado unos días, pero espero no estar obligándote a

ser alguien que no eres.

—Sigo siendo yo, Nozomi… con todas las cincuenta sombras de

mi locura. Sí, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de ser controlador…

pero es mi naturaleza, la manera en que me enfrento a la vida. Sí, espero

que te comportes de una determinada manera, y cuando no lo haces

supone un desafío para mí, pero también es un soplo de aire fresco.

Seguimos haciendo lo que me gusta hacer a mí. Dejaste que te golpeara

ayer después de aquella espantosa puja. —Esboza una sonrisa placentera

al recordarlo—. Yo disfruto castigándote. No creo que ese impulso desa-

parezca nunca… pero me esfuerzo, y no es tan duro como creía.

Me estremezco y enrojezco al recordar nuestro encuentro clandes-

tino en el dormitorio de su infancia.

—Eso no me importó —musito con timidez.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa reacia—. A mí tam-

poco. Pero te diré una cosa, Nozomi: todo esto es nuevo para mí, y es-

tos últimos días han sido los mejores de mi vida. No quiero que cambie

nada.

¡Oh!

—También han sido los mejores de mi vida, sin duda —murmuro, y

se le ilumina la cara.

La diosa que llevo dentro asiente febril, dándome fuertes codazos.

Vale, vale, ya lo sé…

—Entonces, ¿no quieres llevarme a tu cuarto de juegos?

Traga saliva y palidece, con el rostro totalmente serio.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Por qué no? —musito.

No es la respuesta que esperaba.

Y sí, ahí está… esa punzada de decepción. La diosa que llevo dentro

hace un mohín y da patadas en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, como

una cría enfurruñada.

—La última vez que estuvimos allí me abandonaste —dice en voz

baja—. Pienso huir de cualquier cosa que pueda provocar que vuelvas a

dejarme. Cuando te fuiste me quedé destrozado. Ya te lo he contado. No

quiero volver a sentirme así. Ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti.

Sus ojos azules, enormes e intensos, rezuman sinceridad.

—Pero no me parece justo. Para ti no puede ser bueno… estar con-

stantemente preocupado por cómo me siento. Tú has hecho todos esos

cambios por mí, y yo… creo que debería corresponderte de algún modo.

No sé, quizá… intentar… algunos juegos haciendo distintos personajes

—tartamudeo, con la cara del color de las paredes del cuarto de juegos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar de esto? He practicado todo tipo de

sexo pervertido con este hombre, cosas de las que ni siquiera había oído

hablar hace unas semanas, cosas que nunca había creído posibles, y, sin

embargo, lo más difícil de todo es hablar de esto con él.

—Ya me correspondes, Nozomi, más de lo que crees. Por favor, no te si-

entas así.

Eli despreocupado ha desaparecido. Ahora tiene los ojos

muy abiertos con expresión alarmada, y verlo así resulta desgarrador.

—Nena, solo ha pasado un fin de semana. Démonos tiempo. Cuando

te marchaste, pensé mucho en nosotros. Necesitamos tiempo. Tú neces-

itas confiar en mí y yo en ti. Quizá más adelante podamos permitírnoslo,

pero me gusta cómo eres ahora. Me gusta verte tan contenta, tan relajada

y despreocupada, sabiendo que yo tengo algo que ver en ello. Yo nunca

he… —Se calla y se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Para correr, primero

tenemos que aprender a andar.

De repente sonríe.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Shin. Dice eso constantemente. Nunca creí que le citaría.

—Un Shinismo.

Eli se ríe.

—Exacto.

Llega el camarero con los entrantes y la brocheta, y en cuanto cam-

biamos de conversación Eli se relaja.

Cuando nos colocan delante nuestros pantagruélicos platos, no

puedo evitar pensar en cómo he visto a Eli hoy: relajado, feliz y

despreocupado. Como mínimo ahora se ríe, vuelve a estar a gusto.

Cuando empieza a interrogarme sobre los lugares donde he estado,

suspiro de alivio en mi fuero interno. El tema se acaba enseguida, ya que

no he estado en ningún sitio fuera del Estados Unidos continental. En

cambio, él ha viajado por todo el mundo, e iniciamos una charla más

alegre y sencilla sobre todos los lugares que él ha visitado.

Después de la sabrosa y contundente cena, Eli conduce de

vuelta al Escala. Por los altavoces se oye la voz dulce y melodiosa de

Eva Cassidy, y eso me proporciona un apacible interludio para pensar.

He tenido un día asombroso; la doctora Menma; nuestra ducha; la ad-

misión de Eli; hacer el amor en el hotel y en el barco; comprar el

coche. Incluso el propio Eli se ha mostrado tan distinto… Es

como si se hubiera desprendido de algo, o hubiera redescubierto algo…

no sé.

¿Quién habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan dulce? ¿Lo sabría él?

Cuando le miro, él también parece absorto en sus pensamientos. Y

caigo en la cuenta de que él no ha tenido en realidad una adolescencia…

una normal, al menos.

Mi mente vaga errática hasta la fiesta de la noche anterior y mi baile

con el doctor Shin, y el miedo de Eli a que este me lo hubiera

contado todo sobre él. Eli sigue ocultándome algo. ¿Cómo po-

demos avanzar en nuestra relación si él se siente de ese modo?

Cree que podría dejarle si le conociera. Cree que podría dejarle si

fuera tal como es. Oh, este hombre es muy complicado.

A medida que nos acercamos a su casa, empieza a irradiar una

tensión que se hace palpable. Desde el coche examina las aceras y los

callejones laterales, sus ojos escudriñan todos los rincones, y sé que está

buscando a Mayuri. Yo empiezo también a mirar. Todas las chicas moren-

as son sospechosas, pero no la vemos.

Cuando entramos en el garaje, su boca se ha convertido en una línea

tensa y adusta. Me pregunto por qué hemos vuelto aquí si va a estar tan

nervioso y cauto. Sawyer está en el garaje, vigilando, y se acerca a abri-

rme la puerta en cuanto Eli aparca al lado del SUV. El Audi

destrozado ya no está.

—Hola, Sawyer —le saludo.

—Toujou-san. —Asiente—. Ayase-san.

—¿Ni rastro? —pregunta Eli.

—No, señor.

Eli asiente, me coge la mano y vamos hacia el ascensor. Sé

que su cerebro no para de trabajar; está totalmente abstraído. En cuanto

entramos se vuelve hacia mí.

—No tienes permiso para salir de aquí sola bajo ningún concepto.

¿Entendido? —me espeta.

—De acuerdo.

Vaya… tranquilo. Sin embargo, su actitud me hace sonreír. Tengo

ganas de abrazarme a mí misma: este hombre, tan dominante y brusco

conmigo… Me asombra que hace solo una semana me pareciera tan

amenazador cuando me hablaba de ese modo. Pero ahora le comprendo

mucho mejor. Ese es su mecanismo para afrontar las situaciones. Está

muy preocupado por lo de Mayuri, me quiere y quiere protegerme.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —murmura con un deje de ironía en la

voz.

—Tú.

—¿Yo, Toujou-san? ¿Por qué le hago gracia? —dice con un

mohín.

Los mohines de Eli son tan… sensuales.

—No pongas morritos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, cada vez más divertido.

—Porque provoca el mismo efecto en mí que el que tiene en ti que

yo haga esto.

Y me muerdo el labio inferior.

Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido y complacido al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio?

Vuelve a hacer un mohín y se inclina para darme un beso fugaz y

casto.

Yo alzo los labios para unirlos a los suyos, y durante la milésima de

segundo en que se rozan nuestras bocas, la naturaleza de su beso cam-

bia, y un fuego arrasador originado en ese íntimo punto de contacto se

expande por mis venas y me impulsa hacia él.

De pronto mis dedos se enredan en sus cabellos y él me empuja con-

tra la pared del ascensor, sujeta mi cara entre sus manos y nuestras len-

guas se entrelazan. Y no sé si los confines del ascensor hacen que todo

sea más real, pero noto su necesidad, su ansiedad, su pasión.

Dios… Le deseo, aquí, ahora.

El ascensor se detiene con un sonido metálico, las puertas se abren y

Eli aparta ligeramente su cara de la mía, sus caderas aún inmovil-

izándome contra la pared y su erección presionando contra mi cuerpo.

—Vaya —murmura sin aliento.

—Vaya —repito, e inspiro una bocanada de aire para llenar mis pulmones.

Me mira con ojos ardientes.

—Qué efecto tienes en mí, Nozomi.

Y con el pulgar resigue mi labio inferior.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Nico-san, que da un paso atrás y queda

fuera de mi vista. Me alzo para besar a Eli en la comisura de esos

labios maravillosamente perfilados.

—El que tú tienes en mí, Eli.

Se aparta y me da la mano. Ahora tiene los ojos más oscuros,

entornados.

—Ven —ordena.

Nico-san sigue en la entrada, esperándonos con discreción.

—Buenas noches, Nico —dice Eli en tono cordial.

—Ayase-san, Toujou-san.

—Ayer fui la señora Yasawa —le digo sonriendo, y él se pone rojo.

—También suena bien, Toujou-san —dice Nico-san con total

naturalidad.

—Yo pienso lo mismo.

Eli me coge la mano con más fuerza, y pone mala cara.

—Si ya han terminado los dos, me gustaría un informe rápido.

Mira fijamente a Nico-san, que ahora parece incómodo, y a mí se me

encogen las entrañas. He sobrepasado el límite.

—Lo siento —le digo en silencio a Nico-san, que se encoge de hom-

bros y me sonríe con amabilidad antes de darme la vuelta para seguir a

Eli.

—Ahora vuelvo contigo. Antes tengo que decirle una cosa a la

Toujou-san —le dice Eli a Nico-san, y sé que tengo problemas.

Eli me lleva a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta.

—No coquetees con el personal, Nozomi —me reprende.

Abro la boca para defenderme, luego la cierro y vuelvo a abrirla otra

vez.

—No coqueteaba. Era amigable… hay una diferencia.

—No seas amigable con el personal ni coquetees con ellos. No me

gusta.

Oh. Adiós al Eli despreocupado.

—Lo siento —musito y me miro las manos.

No me había hecho sentir como una niña pequeña en todo el día. Me

coge la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos.

—Ya sabes lo celoso que soy —murmura.

—No tienes motivos para ser celoso, Eli. Soy tuya en cuerpo y

alma.

Pestañea varias veces como si le costara procesar ese hecho. Se in-

clina y me besa fugazmente, pero sin la pasión que sentíamos hace un

momento en el ascensor.

—No tardaré. Ponte cómoda —dice de mal humor, da media vuelta

y me deja ahí plantada en el dormitorio, aturdida y confusa.

¿Por qué demonios podría tener celos de Nico-san? Niego con la

cabeza, sin poder dar crédito.

Miro el despertador y observo que acaban de dar las ocho. Decido

preparar la ropa que llevaré mañana al trabajo. Subo a mi habitación y

abro el vestidor. Está vacío. Todos los vestidos han desaparecido. ¡Oh,

no! Eli me ha tomado la palabra y se ha deshecho de toda la ropa.

Maldita sea…

Mi subconsciente me fulmina con la mirada. Bien, te lo mereces, por

bocazas.

¿Por qué me ha tomado la palabra? Las advertencias de mi madre

vuelven a resonar en mi cabeza: «Los hombres son muy cuadriculados,

cielo, se lo toman todo al pie de la letra». Observo el espacio vacío con

desolación. Había prendas muy bonitas, como el vestido plateado que

llevé al baile.

Paseo desconsolada por la habitación. Un momento… ¿qué está pas-

ando aquí? También ha desaparecido el iPad. ¿Y dónde está mi Mac?

Oh, no. Lo primero que pienso, de forma poco compasiva, es que quizá

los haya robado Mayuri.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y vuelvo al cuarto de Eli. Sobre la

mesita están mi Mac, mi iPad y mi mochila. Está todo aquí.

Abro la puerta del vestidor. Toda mi ropa está aquí también, com-

partiendo espacio con la de Eli. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido todo esto?

¿Por qué nunca me avisa cuando hace estas cosas?

Me doy la vuelta y él está de pie en el umbral.

—Ah, ya lo han traído todo —comenta con aire distraído.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Tiene el semblante sombrío.

—Nico cree que Mayuri entró por la escalera de emergencia. Debía

de tener una llave. Ya han cambiado todas las cerraduras. El equipo de

Nico ha registrado todas las estancias del apartamento. No está aquí.

—Hace una pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ojalá hubiera sa-

bido dónde estaba. Está esquivando todos nuestros intentos de encon-

trarla, y necesita ayuda.

Frunce el ceño, y mi anterior enfado desaparece. Lo abrazo. Él me

envuelve con su cuerpo y me besa la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás cuando la encuentres? —pregunto.

—El doctor Shin tiene una plaza para ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con su marido?

—No quiere saber nada de ella —contesta Eli con amar-

gura—. Su familia vive muy lejos. Creo que ahora anda por ahí

sola.

—Qué triste…

—¿Te parece bien que haya hecho que traigan tus cosas aquí? Quer-

ía compartir la habitación contigo —murmura.

Vaya, otro rápido cambio de tema.

—Sí.

—Quiero que duermas conmigo. Cuando estás conmigo no tengo

pesadillas.

—¿Tienes pesadillas?

—Sí.

Lo abrazo más fuerte. Por Dios… Más cargas del pasado. Se me en-

coge el corazón por este hombre.

—Iba a prepararme la ropa para ir a trabajar mañana —aclaro.

—¡A trabajar! —exclama Eli como si hubiera dicho una pa-

labrota, me suelta y me fulmina con la mirada.

—Sí, a trabajar —replico, desconcertada ante su reacción.

Se me queda mirando sin dar crédito.

—Pero Mayuri aún anda suelta por ahí. —Hace una breve pausa—. No

quiero que vayas a trabajar.

¿Qué?

—Eso es una tontería, Eli. Tengo ir a trabajar.

—No, no tienes por qué.

—Tengo un trabajo nuevo, que me gusta. Claro que he de ir a

trabajar.

¿A qué se refiere?

—No, no tienes por qué —repite con énfasis.

—¿Te crees que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada mientras tú an-

das por ahí salvando al mundo?

—La verdad… sí.

Oh, Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta… dame fuerzas.

—Eli, yo necesito trabajar.

—No, no lo necesitas.

—Sí… lo… necesito. —le repito despacio, como si fuera un niño.

—Es peligroso —dice torciendo el gesto.

—Eli… yo necesito trabajar para ganarme la vida, y además

no me pasará nada.

—No, tú no necesitas trabajar para ganarte la vida… ¿y cómo

puedes estar tan segura de que no te pasará nada?

Está prácticamente gritando.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso piensa mantenerme? Oh, esto es total-

mente ridículo. ¿Cuánto hace que le conozco… cinco semanas?

Ahora está muy enfadado. Sus tormentosos ojos centellean, pero no

me importa en absoluto.

—Por Dios santo, Eli, Mayuri estaba a los pies de tu cama y no

me hizo ningún daño. Y sí, yo necesito trabajar. No quiero deberte nada.

Tengo que pagar el préstamo de la universidad.

Aprieta los labios y yo pongo los brazos en jarras. No pienso ceder

en esto. ¿Quién se cree que es?

—No quiero que vayas a trabajar.

—No depende de ti, Eli. La decisión no es tuya.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras sus ojos me fulminan. Pasamos

segundos, minutos, sin dejar de retarnos con la mirada.

—Sawyer te acompañará.

—Eli, no es necesario. No tiene ninguna lógica.

—¿Lógica? —gruñe—. O te acompaña, o verás lo ilógico que puedo

ser para retenerte aquí.

¿No sería capaz? ¿O sí?

—¿Qué harías exactamente?

—Ah, ya se me ocurriría algo, Nozomi. No me provoques.

—¡De acuerdo! —acepto, levantando las dos manos para

apaciguarle.

Maldita sea… Cincuenta ha vuelto para vengarse.

Permanecemos ahí de pie, fulminándonos con la mirada.

—Muy bien: Sawyer puede venir conmigo, si así te quedas más tran-

quilo —cedo finalmente, y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Eli entorna los suyos y avanza hacia mí, amenazante. Inmedi-

atamente, doy un paso atrás. Él se detiene y suspira profundamente, ci-

erra los ojos y se mesa el cabello con las dos manos. Oh, no. Cincuenta

sigue en plena forma.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto del apartamento?

¿Enseñarme el…? ¿Es una broma?

—Vale —musito cautelosa.

Nuevo cambio de rumbo: el señor Voluble ha vuelto. Me tiende la

mano y, cuando la acepto, aprieta la mía con suavidad.

—No quería asustarte.

—No me has asustado. Solo estaba a punto de salir corriendo

—bromeo.

—¿Salir corriendo? —dice Eli, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Es una broma!

Por Dios…

Salimos del vestidor y aprovecho el momento para calmarme, pero

la adrenalina sigue circulando a raudales por mi cuerpo. Una pelea con

Cincuenta no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

Me da una vuelta por todo el apartamento, enseñándome las distintas

habitaciones. Aparte del cuarto de juegos y tres dormitorios más en el

piso de arriba, descubro con sorpresa que Nico-san y la señora Jones

disponen de un ala para ellos solos: una cocina, un espacioso salón y un

cuarto para cada uno. Okimura-san todavía no ha vuelto de visitar a

su hermana.

En la planta baja me llama la atención un cuarto situado enfrente de

su estudio: una sala con una inmensa pantalla de televisión de plasma y

varias videoconsolas. Resulta muy acogedora.

—¿Así que tienes una Xbox? —bromeo.

—Sí, pero soy malísimo. Eren siempre me gana. Tuvo gracia

cuando creíste que mi cuarto de juegos era algo como esto.

Me sonríe divertido, su arrebato ya olvidado. Gracias a Dios que ha

recobrado el buen humor.

—Me alegra que me considere graciosa, Ayase-san —contesto con

altanería.

—Pues lo es usted, Toujou-san… cuando no se muestra exasper-

ante, claro.

—Suelo mostrarme exasperante cuando usted es irracional.

—¿Yo? ¿Irracional?

—Sí, Ayase-san, irracional podría ser perfectamente su segundo

nombre.

—Yo no tengo segundo nombre.

—Pues irracional le quedaría muy bien.

—Creo que eso es opinable, Toujou-san.

—Me interesaría conocer la opinión profesional del doctor Shin.

Eli sonríe.

Salgo de la sala de la televisión detrás de él, cruzamos el gran salón

hasta el pasillo principal, pasamos por un cuarto de servicio y una

bodega impresionante, y llegamos al despacho de Nico-san, muy amplio y

bien equipado. Nico-san se pone de pie cuando entramos. Hay espacio su-

ficiente para albergar una mesa de reuniones para seis. Sobre un gran es-

critorio hay una serie de monitores. No tenía ni idea de que el aparta-

mento tuviera circuito cerrado de televisión. Por lo visto controla la ter-

raza, la escalera, el ascensor de servicio y el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Nico. Le estoy enseñando el apartamento a Nozomi.

Nico-san asiente pero no sonríe. Me pregunto si le habrán amonestado

también. ¿Y por qué sigue trabajando todavía? Cuando le sonrío, asiente

educadamente. Eli me coge otra vez de la mano y me lleva a la

biblioteca.

—Y, por supuesto, aquí ya has estado.

Eli abre la puerta. Señalo con la cabeza el tapete verde de la

mesa de billar.

—¿Jugamos? —pregunto.

Eli sonríe, sorprendido.

—Vale. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

—Un par de veces —miento, y él entorna los ojos y ladea la cabeza.

—Eres una mentirosa sin remedio, Nozomi. Ni has jugado nunca

ni…

—¿Te da miedo competir? —pregunto, pasándome la lengua por los

labios.

—¿Miedo de una niña como tú? —se burla Eli con buen

humor.

—Una apuesta, Ayase-san.

—¿Tan segura está, Toujou-san? —Sonríe divertido e incrédulo

al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué le gustaría apostar?

—Si gano yo, vuelves a llevarme al cuarto de juegos.

Se me queda mirando, como si no acabara de entender lo que he

dicho.

—¿Y si gano yo? —pregunta, una vez recuperado de su

estupefacción.

—Entonces, escoges tú.

Tuerce el gesto mientras medita la respuesta.

—Vale, de acuerdo. ¿A qué quieres jugar: billar americano, inglés o

a tres bandas?

—Americano, por favor. Los otros no los conozco.

De un armario situado bajo una de las estanterías, Eli saca un

estuche de piel alargado. En el interior forrado en terciopelo están las

bolas de billar. Con rapidez y eficiencia, coloca las bolas sobre el tapete.

Creo que nunca he jugado en una mesa tan grande. Eli me da un

taco y un poco de tiza.

—¿Quieres sacar?

Finge cortesía. Está disfrutando: cree que va a ganar.

—Vale.

Froto la punta del taco con la tiza, y soplo para eliminar la sobrante.

Miro a Eli a través de las pestañas y su semblante se ensombrece.

Me coloco en línea con la bola blanca y, con un toque rápido y

limpio, impacto en el centro del triángulo con tanta fuerza que una bola

listada sale rodando y cae en la tornera superior derecha. El resto de las

bolas han quedado diseminadas.

—Escojo las listadas —digo con ingenuidad y sonrío a Eli con

timidez.

Él asiente divertido.

—Adelante —dice educadamente.

Consigo que entren en las troneras otras tres bolas en rápida

sucesión. Estoy dando saltos de alegría por dentro. En este momento si-

ento una gratitud enorme hacia José por haberme enseñado a jugar a bil-

lar, y a jugar tan bien. Eli observa impasible, sin expresar nada,

pero parece que ya no se divierte tanto. Fallo la bola listada verde por un

pelo.

—¿Sabes, Nozomi?, podría estar todo el día viendo cómo te incli-

nas y te estiras sobre esta mesa de billar —dice con pícara galantería.

Me ruborizo. Gracias a Dios que llevo vaqueros. Él sonríe satis-

fecho. Intenta despistarme del juego, el muy cabrón. Se quita el jersey

beis, lo tira sobre el respaldo de una silla, me mira sonriente y se

dispone a hacer la primera tirada.

Se inclina sobre la mesa. Se me seca la boca. Oh, ahora sé a qué ese

refería. Eli, con vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca, in-

clinándose así… es algo digno de ver. Casi pierdo el hilo de mis

pensamientos. Mete cuatro bolas rápidamente, y luego falla al intentar

introducir la blanca.

—Un error de principiante, Ayase-san —me burlo.

Sonríe con suficiencia.

—Ah, Toujou-san, yo no soy más que un pobre mortal. Su turno,

creo —dice, señalando la mesa.

—No estarás intentando perder a propósito, ¿verdad?

—No, no, Nozomi. Con el premio que tengo pensado, quiero

ganar. —Se encoge de hombros con aire despreocupado—. Pero tam-

bién es verdad que siempre quiero ganar.

Le miro desfiante con los ojos entornados. Muy bien, entonces… Me

alegro de llevar la blusa azul, que es bastante escotada. Me paseo

alrededor de la mesa, agachándome a la menor oportunidad y dejando

que Eli le eche un vistazo a mi escote. A este juego pueden jugar

dos. Le miro.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura con ojos sombríos.

Ladeo la cabeza con coquetería, acaricio el taco y deslizo la mano

arriba y abajo muy despacio.

—Oh, estoy decidiendo cuál será mi siguiente tirada —señalo con

aire distraído.

Me inclino sobre la mesa y golpeo la bola naranja para dejarla en

una posición mejor. Me planto directamente delante de Eli y cojo

el resto de debajo de la mesa. Me coloco para la próxima tirada, recost-

ada sobre el tapete. Oigo que Eli inspira con fuerza y, natural-

mente, fallo el tiro. Maldición…

Él se coloca detrás de mí mientras todavía estoy inclinada sobre la

mesa, y pone las manos en mis nalgas. Mmm…

—¿Está contoneando esto para provocarme, Toujou-san?

Y me da una palmada, fuerte.

Jadeo.

—Sí —contesto en un susurro, porque es verdad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Me masajeo el trasero mientras él se dirige hacia el otro extremo de

la mesa, se inclina sobre el tapete y hace su tirada. Golpea la bola roja, y

la mete en la tronera izquierda. Apunta a la amarilla, superior derecha, y

falla por poco. Sonrío.

—Cuarto rojo, allá vamos —le provoco.

Él apenas arquea una ceja y me indica que continúe. Yo apunto a la

bola verde y, por pura chiripa, consigo meter la última bola naranja.

—Escoge la tronera —murmura Eli, y es como si estuviera

hablando de otra cosa, de algo oscuro y desagradable.

—Superior izquierda.

Apunto a la bola negra y le doy, pero fallo. Por mucho. Maldita sea.

Eli sonríe con malicia, se inclina sobre la mesa y, con un par

de tiradas, se deshace de las dos lisas restantes. Casi estoy jadeando al

ver su cuerpo ágil y flexible reclinándose sobre el tapete. Se levanta,

pone tiza al taco y me clava sus ojos ardientes.

—Si gano yo…

¿Oh, sí?

—Voy a darte unos azotes y después te follaré sobre esta mesa.

Dios… Todos los músculos de mi vientre se contraen.

—Superior derecha —dice en voz baja, apunta a la bola negra y se

inclina para tirar.


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Ni cincuenta sombras ni Love Live me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**_

Con elegante soltura, Eli le da a la bola blanca y esta se desliza sobre la mesa, roza suavemente la negra y oh… muy despacio, la negra sale rodando, vacila en el borde y finalmente cae en la tronera superior derecha de la mesa de billar.

Maldición.

Él se yergue, y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa de triunfo tipo «Te

tengo a mi merced, Toujou». Baja el taco y se acerca hacia mí pausadamente, con el cabello revuelto, sus vaqueros y su camiseta blanca. No

tiene aspecto de presidente ejecutivo: parece un chico malo de un barrio

peligroso. Madre mía, está terriblemente sexy.

—No tendrás mal perder, ¿verdad? —murmura sin apenas disimular

la sonrisa.

—Depende de lo fuerte que me pegues —susurro, agarrándome al

taco para apoyarme.

Me lo quita y lo deja a un lado, introduce los dedos en el escote de

mi blusa y me atrae hacia él.

—Bien, enumeremos las faltas que has cometido, Toujou-san. —Y cuenta con sus dedos largos—. Uno, darme celos con mi propio

personal. Dos, discutir conmigo sobre el trabajo. Y tres, contonear tu delicioso trasero delante de mí durante estos últimos veinte minutos.

En sus ojos azules brilla una tenue chispa de excitación. Se inclina y

frota su nariz contra la mía.

—Quiero que te quites los pantalones y esta camisa tan provocativa.

Ahora.

Me planta un beso leve como una pluma en los labios, se encamina sin ninguna prisa hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave.

Cuando se da la vuelta y me clava la mirada, sus ojos arden. Yo me

quedo totalmente paralizada como un zombi, con el corazón desbocado,

la sangre hirviendo, incapaz de mover un mústrasero. Y lo único que

puedo pensar es: Esto es por él… repitiéndose en mi mente como un

mantra una y otra vez.

—La ropa, Nozomi. Parece ser que aún la llevas puesta.

Quítatela… o te la quitaré yo.

—Hazlo tú.

Por fin he recuperado la voz, y suena grave y febril. Eli sonríe encantado.

—Oh, Toujou-san. No es un trabajo muy agradable, pero creo que estaré a la altura.

—Por lo general está siempre a la altura, Ayase-san.

Arqueo una ceja y él sonríe.

—Vaya, Toujou-san, ¿qué quiere decir?

Al acercarse a mí, se detiene en una mesita empotrada en una de las estanterías. Alarga la mano y coge una regla de plástico transparente de unos treinta centímetros. La sujeta por ambos extremos y la dobla, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Oh, Dios… el arma que ha escogido. Se me seca la boca.

De pronto estoy acalorada y sofocada y húmeda en todas las partes esperadas. Únicamente Eli puede excitarme solo con mirarme y flexionar una regla. Se la mete en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y

camina tranquilamente hacia mí, sus oscuros ojos cargados de expectativas. Sin decir palabra, se arrodilla delante de mí y empieza a desatarme las Converse, con rapidez y eficacia, y me las quita junto con los calcetines. Yo me apoyo en el borde de la mesa de billar para no

caerme.

Al mirarle durante todo el proceso, me sobrecoge la profundidad del sentimiento que albergo por este hombre tan hermoso e imperfecto. Lo amo.

Me agarra de las caderas, introduce los dedos por la cintura de mis

vaqueros y desabrocha el botón y la cremallera. Me observa a través de

sus largas pestañas, con una sonrisa extremadamente salaz, mientras me

despoja poco a poco de los pantalones. Yo doy un paso a un lado y los

dejo en el suelo, encantada de llevar estas braguitas blancas de encaje

tan bonitas, y él me aferra por detrás de mis piernas y desliza la nariz

por el vértice de mis muslos. Estoy a punto de derretirme.

—Me apetece ser brusco contigo, Nozomi. Tú tendrás que decirme que

pare si me excedo —murmura.

Oh, Dios… Me besa… ahí abajo. Yo gimo suavemente.

—¿Palabra de seguridad? —susurro.

—No, palabra de seguridad, no. Solo dime que pare y pararé. ¿Entendido? —Vuelve a besarme, sus labios me acarician. Oh, es una sensación tan maravillosa… Se levanta, con la mirada intensa—. Contesta y ordena con voz de terciopelo.

—Sí, sí, entendido.

Su insistencia me confunde.

—Has estado enviándome mensajes y emitiendo señales contradictorias durante todo el día, Nozomi —dice- Me dijiste que te preocupaba que hubiera perdido nervio. No estoy seguro de qué querías decir

con eso, y no sé hasta qué punto iba en serio, pero ahora lo averiguaremos. No quiero volver al cuarto de juegos todavía, así que ahora podemos probar esto. Pero si no te gusta, tienes que prometerme que me lo dirás.

Una ardorosa intensidad, fruto de su ansiedad, sustituye a su anterior

arrogancia.

Oh, no, por favor, no estés ansioso, Eli.

—Te lo diré. Sin palabra de seguridad —repito para tranquilizarle.

—Somos amantes, Nozomi. Los amantes no necesitan palabras de

seguridad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Verdad?

—Supongo que no —murmuro. Madre mía… ¿cómo voy a

saberlo?—. Te lo prometo.

Busca en mi rostro alguna señal de que a mi convicción le falte coraje, y yo me siento nerviosa, pero excitada también. Me hace muy feliz

hacer esto, ahora que sé que él me quiere. Para mí es muy sencillo, y

ahora mismo no quiero pensarlo demasiado.

Poco a poco aparece una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Empieza a desabrocharme la camisa y sus diestros dedos terminan enseguida, pero no

me la quita. Se inclina y coge el taco.

Oh, Dios ¿qué va a hacer con eso? Me estremezco de miedo.

—Juega muy bien, Toujou-san. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué no metes la bola negra?

Se me pasa el miedo y hago un pequeño mohín, preguntándome por

qué tiene que sorprenderse este cabrón sexy y arrogante. La diosa que

llevo dentro está calentando en segundo plano, haciendo sus ejercicios

en el suelo… con una sonrisa henchida de satisfacción.

Yo coloco la bola blanca. Eli da una vuelta alrededor de la

mesa y se pone detrás de mí cuando me inclino para hacer mi tirada.

Pone la mano sobre mi muslo derecho y sus dedos me recorren la pierna,

arriba y abajo, hasta el trasero y vuelven a bajar con una leve caricia.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, fallaré —musito con los ojos cerrados,

deleitándome en la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

—No me importa si fallas o no, nena. Solo quería verte así: medio

vestida, recostada sobre mi mesa de billar. ¿Tienes idea de lo erótica que estás en este momento?

Enrojezco, y la diosa que llevo dentro sujeta una rosa entre los di-

entes y empieza a bailar un tango. Inspiro profundamente e intento no

hacerle caso, y me coloco para tirar. Es imposible. Él me acaricia el

trasero, una y otra vez.

—Superior izquierda —digo en voz baja, y le doy a la bola.

Él me pega un nalgada, fuerte, directamente sobre las nalgas.

Es algo tan inesperado que chillo. La blanca golpea la negra, que re-

bota contra el almohadillado de la tronera y se sale. Eli vuelve a

acariciarme el trasero.

—Oh, creo que has de volver a intentarlo —susurra—. Tienes que

concentrarte, Nozomi.

Ahora jadeo, excitada por este juego. Él se dirige hacia el extremo

de la mesa, vuelve a colocar la bola negra, y luego hace rodar la blanca

hacia mí. Tiene un aspecto tan carnal, con sus ojos oscuros y una sonrisa

maliciosa… ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a este hombre? Cojo la bola y la

alineo, dispuesta a tirar otra vez.

—Eh, eh —me advierte—. Espera.

Oh, le encanta prolongar la agonía. Vuelve otra vez y se pone detrás

de mí. Y cierro los ojos cuando empieza a acariciarme el muslo

izquierdo esta vez, y después el trasero nuevamente.

—Apunta —susurra.

No puedo evitar un gemido, el deseo me retuerce las entrañas. E in-

tento, realmente intento, pensar en cómo darle a la bola negra con la

blanca. Me inclino hacia la derecha, y él me sigue. Vuelvo a inclinarme

sobre la mesa, y utilizando hasta el último vestigio de mi fuerza interior,

que ha disminuido considerablemente desde que sé lo que pasará en

cuanto golpee la bola blanca, apunto y tiro otra vez. Eli vuelve a

azotarme otra vez, fuerte.

¡Ay! Vuelvo a fallar.

—¡Oh, no! —me lamento.

—Una vez más, nena. Y, si fallas esta vez, haré que recibas de

verdad.

¿Qué? ¿Recibir qué?

Coloca otra vez la bola negra y se acerca de nuevo, tremendamente

despacio, hasta donde estoy, se queda detrás de mí y vuelve a acariciarme el trasero.

—Vamos, tú puedes —me anima.

No… no cuando tú me distraes así. Echo las nalgas hacia atrás hasta

encontrar su mano, y él me da un leve nalgada.

—¿Impaciente, Toujou-san?

Sí. Te deseo.

—Bien, acabemos con esto.

Me baja con delicadeza las bragas por los muslos y me las quita. No

veo lo que hace con ellas, pero me deja con la sensación de estar muy

expuesta, y me planta un beso suave en cada nalga.

—Tira.

Quiero gimotear, está muy claro que no lo conseguiré. Sé que voy a

fallar. Alineo la blanca, le pego y, por culpa de la impaciencia, fallo el

golpe a la negra de forma flagrante. Espero el azote… pero no llega. En

lugar de eso, él se inclina directamente encima de mí, me recuesta sobre

la mesa, me quita el taco de la mano y lo hace rodar hasta la banda. Le

noto, duro, contra mi trasero.

—Has fallado —me dice bajito al oído. Tengo la mejilla contra el ta-

pete—. Pon las manos planas sobre la mesa.

Hago lo que me dice.

—Bien. Ahora voy a pegarte, y así la próxima vez a lo mejor no

fallas.

Se mueve y se coloca a mi izquierda, con su erección pegada a mi

cadera.

Gimo y siento el corazón en la garganta. Empiezo a respirar entre-

cortadamente y un escalofrío ardiente e intenso corre por mis venas. Él

me acaricia el trasero y coloca la otra mano ahuecada sobre mi nuca, sus

dedos agarrándome el cabello, mientras con el codo me presiona la es-

palda hacia abajo. Estoy completamente indefensa.

—Abre las piernas —murmura, y yo vacilo un momento.

Y él me pega fuerte… ¡con la regla! El ruido es más fuerte que el

dolor, y me coge por sorpresa. Jadeo, y vuelve a pegarme.

—Las piernas —ordena.

Abro las piernas, jadeando. La regla me golpea de nuevo. Ay… es-

cuece, pero el chasquido contra la piel suena peor de lo que es en

realidad.

Cierro los ojos y absorbo el dolor. No es demasiado terrible, y la res-

piración de Eli se intensifica. Me pega una y otra vez, y gimo. No

estoy segura de cuántos azotes más podré soportar… pero el oírle, saber

lo excitado que está, alimenta mi propio deseo y mi voluntad de seguir.

Estoy pasando al lado oscuro, a un lugar de mi psique que no conozco

bien, pero que ya he visitado antes, en el cuarto de juegos… con la ex-

periencia. La regla vuelve a golpearme, y gimo en voz alta.

Y Eli responde con un gruñido. Me pega otra vez… y otra… y una

más… más fuerte esta vez… y hago un gesto de dolor.

—Para.

La palabra sale de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que la he dicho.

Eli deja la regla inmediatamente y me suelta.

—¿Ya basta?

—Sí.

—Ahora quiero follarte —dice con voz tensa.

—Sí —murmuro, anhelante.

Él se desabrocha la cremallera, mientras yo gimo tumbada sobre la

mesa, sabiendo que será brusco.

Me maravilla una vez más cómo he llevado —y sí, disfrutado— lo

que ha hecho hasta este momento. Es muy turbio, pero es muy él.

Desliza dos dedos dentro de mí y los mueve en círculos. La sensa-

ción es exquisita. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación. Oigo

cómo rasga el envoltorio, y ya está detrás de mí, entre mis piernas, sep-

arándolas más.

Se hunde en mi interior lentamente. Sujeta con firmeza mis caderas,

vuelve a salir de mí, y esta vez me penetra con fuerza haciéndome gritar.

Se queda quieto un momento.

—¿Otra vez? —dice en voz baja.

—Sí… estoy bien. Déjate llevar… llévame contigo —murmuro sin

aliento.

Con un quejido ronco, sale de nuevo y entra de golpe en mí, y lo

repite una y otra vez lentamente, con un ritmo deliberado de castigo,

brutal, celestial.

Oh… Mis entrañas empiezan a acelerarse. Él lo nota también, e in-

crementa el ritmo, empuja más, más deprisa, con mayor dureza… y su-

cumbo, y exploto en torno a él en un orgasmo devastador que me arre-

bata el alma y me deja exhausta y derrotada.

Apenas soy consciente de que Eli también se deja ir, gritando

mi nombre, con los dedos clavados en mis caderas, y luego se queda

quieto y se derrumba sobre mí. Nos deslizamos hasta el suelo, y me

acuna en sus brazos.

—Gracias, cariño —musita, cubriendo mi cara ladeada de besos dul-

ces y livianos.

Abro los ojos y los levanto hacia él, y me abraza con más fuerza.

—Tienes una rozadura en la mejilla por culpa del tapete —susurra, y

me acaricia la cara con ternura—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Sus ojos están muy abiertos, cautelosos.

—Intenso, delicioso. Me gusta brutal, Eli, y también me gusta

tierno. Me gusta que sea contigo.

Él cierra los ojos y me abraza aún más fuerte.

Madre mía. Estoy exhausta.

—Tú nunca fallas, Nozomi. Eres preciosa, inteligente, audaz, divertida,

sexy, y agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú

quien vino a entrevistarme y no Yukki Anju. —Me besa el

pelo. Yo sonrío y bostezo pegada a su pecho—. Pero ahora estás muy

cansada —continúa—. Vamos. Un baño y a la cama.

Estamos en la bañera de Eli, uno frente al otro, cubiertos de

espuma hasta la barbilla, envueltos en el dulce aroma del jazmín. Eli me masajea los pies, por turnos. Es tan agradable que debería ser

ilegal.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro. Lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

Suspiro profundamente y me incorporo sentada con un leve

estremecimiento.

—Mañana, cuando vaya a trabajar, ¿puede Sawyer limitarse a de-

jarme en la puerta de la oficina y pasar a recogerme al final del día? Por

favor, Eli, por favor —le pido.

Sus manos se detienen y frunce el ceño.

—Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en eso —se queja.

—Por favor —suplico.

—¿Y a la hora de comer qué?

—Ya me prepararé algo aquí y así no tendré que salir, por favor.

Me besa el empeine.

—Me cuesta mucho decirte que no —murmura, como si creyera que

es una debilidad por su parte—. ¿De verdad que no saldrás?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Yo le sonrío, radiante.

—Gracias.

Me apoyo sobre las rodillas, haciendo que el agua se derrame por to-

das partes, y le beso.

—De nada, Toujou-san. ¿Cómo está tu trasero?

—Dolorido, pero no mucho. El agua me calma.

—Me alegro de que me dijeras que parara —dice, y me mira

fijamente.

—Mi trasero también.

Sonríe.

Me tiendo en la cama, muy cansada. Solo son las diez y media, pero

me siento como si fueran las tres de la madrugada. Este ha sido uno de

los fines de semana más agotadores de mi vida.

—¿Acton no incluyó ningún camisón? —pregunta Eli con un deje reprobatorio cuando me mira.

—No tengo ni idea. Me gusta llevar tus camisetas —balbuceo, me-

dio dormida.

Relaja el gesto, se inclina y me besa la frente.

—Tengo trabajo. Pero no quiero dejarte sola. ¿Puedo usar tu portátil

para conectarme con el despacho? ¿Te molestaré si me quedo a trabajar

aquí?

—No es mi portátil.

Y me duermo.

Suena la alarma, despertándome de golpe con la información del

tráfico. Eli sigue durmiendo a mi lado. Me froto los ojos y echo

un vistazo al reloj. Las seis y media… demasiado temprano.

Fuera llueve por primera vez desde hace siglos, y hay una luz am-

arillenta y tenue. Me siento muy a gusto y cómoda en este inmenso

monolito moderno, con Eli a mi lado. Me desperezo y me giro

hacia el delicioso hombre que está junto a mí. Él abre los ojos de golpe y

parpadea, medio dormido.

—Buenos días.

Sonrío, le acaricio la cara y me inclino para besarle.

—Buenos días, nena. Normalmente me despierto antes de que suene

el despertador —murmura, asombrado.

—Está puesto muy temprano.

—Así es, Toujou-san. —Eli sonríe de oreja a oreja—.

Tengo que levantarme.

Me besa y sale de la cama. Yo vuelvo a dejarme caer sobre las almo-

hadas. Vaya, despertarme un día laborable al lado de Ayase Eli.

¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? Cierro los ojos y me quedo adormilada.

—Venga, dormilona, levanta.

Eli se inclina sobre mí. Está afeitado, limpio, fresco… mmm,

qué bien huele. Lleva una camisa blanca impoluta y traje negro, sin

corbata: el señor presidente ha vuelto. Dios bendito, qué guapo está así

también.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Ojalá volvieras a la cama.

Separa los labios, sorprendido por mi insinuación, y sonríe casi con

timidez.

—Es usted insaciable, Toujou-san. Por seductora que resulte la

idea, tengo una reunión a las ocho y media, así que tengo que irme

enseguida.

Oh, me he quedado dormida, una hora más o menos. Maldita sea.

Salto de la cama, ante la expresión divertida de Eli.

Me ducho y me visto a toda prisa, y me pongo la ropa que preparé

anoche: una falda gris perla muy favorecedora, una blusa de seda gris

claro y zapatos negros de tacón alto, todo ello parte de mi nuevo

guardarropa. Me cepillo el pelo y me lo recojo con cuidado, y luego

salgo de la enorme habitación, sin saber realmente qué me espera.

¿Cómo voy a ir al trabajo?

Eli está tomando café en la barra del desayuno. Okimura-san está en la cocina haciendo Huevos y friendo Tocino.

—Estás muy guapa —murmura Eli.

Me pasa un brazo alrededor y me besa bajo la oreja. Por el rabillo

del ojo, observo que Okimura-san sonríe. Me ruborizo.

—Buenos días, Toujou-san —dice ella, y me pone las Huevos y el

Tocino delante.

—Oh, gracias. Buenos días —balbuceo.

Madre mía, no me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto.

—Ayase-san dice que le gustaría llevarse el almuerzo al trabajo.

¿Qué le apetecería comer?

Miro de reojo a Eli, que hace esfuerzos por no sonreír. En-

torno los ojos.

—Un sándwich… ensalada. La verdad, no me importa —digo es-

bozando una amplia sonrisa a Okimura-san.

—Ya improvisaré una bolsa con el almuerzo para usted, señora.

—Por favor, Okimura-san, llámeme Nozomi.

—Nozomi.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para prepararme un té.

Vaya… esto es una gozada.

Me doy la vuelta y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Eli, desafián-

dole: venga, acúsame de coquetear con Okimura-san.

—Tengo que irme, cariño. Nico vendrá a recogerte y te dejará en

el trabajo con Sawyer.

—Solo hasta la puerta.

—Sí. Solo hasta la puerta. —Eli pone los ojos en blanco—.

Pero ve con cuidado.

Yo echo un vistazo alrededor y atisbo a Nico-san en la puerta de en-

trada. Eli se pone de pie, me coge la barbilla y me besa.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Que tengas un buen día en la oficina, cariño —digo a sus

espaldas.

Él se vuelve, me deslumbra con su maravillosa sonrisa, y luego se

va. Okimura-san me ofrece una taza de té, y de golpe me siento incó-

moda por estar aquí las dos solas.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabaja para Eli? —pregunto, pensando

que debo darle conversación.

—Unos cuatro años —contesta amablemente, y empieza a pre-

pararme la bolsa del almuerzo.

—¿Sabe?, puedo hacerlo yo… —musito, avergonzada de que tenga

que hacer esto para mí.

—Usted cómase el desayuno, Nozomi. Este es mi trabajo, y me gusta.

Es agradable ocuparse de alguien aparte Nico-san y Ayase-san.

Y me dedica una mirada llena de dulzura.

Mis mejillas enrojecen de placer, y siento ganas de acribillar a pre-

guntas a esta mujer. Debe de saber tanto sobre Cincuenta… Sin em-

bargo, a pesar de su actitud amable y cordial, también es muy profesion-

al. Sé que si empiezo a interrogarla, solo conseguiré incomodarnos a las

dos, de manera que termino de desayunar en un confortable silencio, in-

terrumpido únicamente por sus preguntas sobre mis preferencias

gastronómicas.

Veinticinco minutos después, Sawyer aparece en la entrada del

salón. Me he cepillado los dientes y estoy lista para irme. Cojo mi bolsa

de papel marrón con el almuerzo; ni siquiera recuerdo que mi madre

hiciera esto por mí. Sawyer y yo bajamos en ascensor hasta la planta

baja. Él también se muestra muy taciturno, inexpresivo. Nico-san espera

sentado al volante del Audi, y yo subo al asiento de atrás en cuanto Saw-

yer me abre la puerta.

—Buenos días, Nico-san —digo, animosa.

—Toujou-san.

Sonríe.

—Nico-san, lamento lo de ayer y mis comentarios inapropiados. Es-

pero no haberte causado problemas.

Nico-san me mira con semblante perplejo por el espejo retrovisor,

mientras se incorpora al tráfico de Akibahara.

—Toujou-san, yo no suelo tener problemas —dice para

tranquilizarme.

Ah, bien. Quizá Eli no le reprendió. Solo fue a mí, entonces,

pienso con amargura.

—Me alegra saberlo, Nico-san.

Jack me mira, examinando mi aspecto, mientras me dirijo hacia mi

escritorio.

—Buenos días, Nozomi. ¿El fin de semana, bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ha estado bien. Toma asiento… tengo trabajo para ti.

Me siento frente al ordenador. Parece que lleve años sin acudir al

trabajo. Lo conecto y abro el correo electrónico… y, naturalmente, hay

un e-mail de Eli.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 08:24**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Jefe**

Buenos días, Toujou-san.

Solo quería darle las gracias por un fin de semana maravilloso, a

pesar de todo el drama.

Espero que no se marche, nunca.

Y solo recordarle que las novedades sobre SIP no pueden comuni-

carse hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.

Borre este e-mail en cuanto lo haya leído.

Tuyo.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc., jefe del jefe de tu jefe

¿Espera que no me marche nunca? ¿Quiere que me vaya a vivir con

él? Dios santo… Si apenas le conozco. Aprieto la tecla de borrar.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:03**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Mandón**

Querido Ayase-san:

¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? Y, por supuesto,

recordaré que la evidencia de tus épicas capacidades de acoso debe

permanecer en secreto durante cuatro semanas. ¿Extiendo un cheque a

nombre de Afrontarlo Juntos y se lo mando a tu padre? Por favor, no

borres este e-mail.

Por favor, contéstalo.

TQ xxx

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

—¡Nozomi!

El grito de Jack me hace dar un salto.

—Sí.

Me sonrojo y él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Todo bien?

—Claro.

Me levanto con cierta dificultad y voy a su despacho con la libreta

de notas.

—Bien. Como seguramente recuerdas, el jueves voy a ese Simposio

sobre Ficción en Nueva York. Tengo los billetes y la reserva, pero me

gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

—¿A Nueva York?

—Sí. Tendríamos que irnos el miércoles y pasar allí la noche. Creo

que será una experiencia muy instructiva para ti. —Sus ojos se oscure-

cen cuando dice esto, pero sonríe educadamente—. ¿Podrías ocuparte de

organizar todo lo necesario para el viaje? ¿Y de reservar una habitación

adicional en el hotel donde me alojaré? Creo que Sabrina, mi anterior

ayudante, dejó la información necesaria por ahí.

—De acuerdo —digo, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Maldición. Vuelvo a mi mesa. Esto no le sentará bien a Cincuenta…

pero lo cierto es que quiero ir. Parece una auténtica oportunidad, y estoy

segura de que puedo mantener a Jack a raya si tiene intenciones ocultas.

En mi ordenador está la respuesta de Eli.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:07**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¿Mandón, yo?**

Sí. Por favor.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Vaya… quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Oh, Eli… es de-

masiado pronto. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos e intento recuperar la

cordura. Es lo que necesito después de mi extraordinario fin de semana.

No he tenido un momento para pensar y tratar de entender todo lo que

he experimentado y descubierto estos dos últimos días.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:20**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Cinismo**

Eli:

¿Qué pasó con eso de andar antes de correr?

¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?

Me han pedido que vaya a un congreso en Nueva York el jueves.

Supone pasar allí la noche del miércoles.

Pensé que debías saberlo.

Ax

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:21**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¿QUÉ?**

Sí. Hablemos esta noche.

¿Irás sola?

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:30**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: ¡Nada de Mayúsculas Chillonas ni Gritos un Lunes por**

 **la Mañana!**

¿Podemos hablar de eso esta noche?

Ax

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:35**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: No Sabes lo que son Gritos Todavía**

Dime.

Si vas con ese canalla con el que trabajas, entonces la respuesta es

no, por encima de mi cadáver.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Se me encoge el corazón. Maldita sea… ni que fuera mi padre.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:46**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía**

Sí. Voy con Jack.

Yo quiero ir. Lo considero una oportunidad emocionante.

Y nunca he estado en Nueva York.

No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:50**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: No, TÚ no sabes lo que son gritos todavía**

Nozomi:

No estoy haciendo una montaña de un jodido grano de arena.

La respuesta es NO.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

—¡No! —le grito a mi ordenador, haciendo que toda la oficina se

paralice y se me quede mirando.

Jack saca la cabeza de su despacho.

—¿Todo bien, Nozomi?

—Sí. Perdón —musito—. Yo… esto… acabo de perder un

documento.

Las mejillas me arden por la vergüenza. Él me sonríe, pero con ex-

presión desconcertada. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y tecleo

rápidamente una respuesta. Estoy muy enfadada.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 09:55**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Cincuenta Sombras**

Eli:

Tienes que controlarte.

NO voy a acostarme con Jack: ni por todo el té de

China.

Te QUIERO. Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos personas

se quieren.

CONFÍAN la una en la otra.

Yo no pienso que tú vayas a ACOSTARTE,

AZOTAR, FOLLAR, o DAR LATIGAZOS a nadie más.

Yo tengo FE y CONFIANZA en ti.

Por favor, ten la AMABILIDAD de hacer lo mismo

conmigo.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

Permanezco sentada esperando su respuesta. No recibo nada. Llamo

a la compañía aérea y reservo mi billete, asegurándome de ir en el

mismo vuelo que Jack. Oigo el aviso de un nuevo correo.

 **De: Kira Tsubasa**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 10:15**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

Asunto: Cita para almorzar

Querida Nozomi:

Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que em-

pezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día

de esta semana?

Kira Tsubasa

Oh, no… ¡Kira-san, no! ¿Cómo demonios ha conseguido

mi dirección de correo electrónico? Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?

Suena mi teléfono, levanto cansinamente la cabeza y contesto mir-

ando el reloj. Solo son las diez y veinte, y ya desearía no haber salido de

la cama de Eli.

—Despacho de Jack Hyde, soy Toujou Nozomi.

Una voz dolorosamente familiar me increpa:

—¿Podrías, por favor, borrar el último e-mail que me has enviado e

intentar ser un poco más prudente con el lenguaje que utilizas en los

correos de trabajo? Ya te lo dije, el sistema está monitorizado. Yo haré

todo lo posible para minimizar los daños desde aquí.

Y cuelga.

Santo Dios… Me quedo mirando el teléfono. Eli me ha col-

gado. Este hombre está pisoteando mi incipiente carrera profesional…

¿y va y me cuelga? Fulmino el auricular con la mirada, y si no estuviera

completamente paralizada, sé que mi mirada terrorífica lo pulverizaría.

Accedo a mis correos electrónicos, y borro el último que le he envi-

ado. No es tan grave. Solo mencionaba los azotes y, bueno, los

latigazos. Vaya, si le avergüenza tanto no debería hacerlo, maldita sea.

Cojo la BlackBerry y le llamo al móvil.

—¿Qué? —gruñe.

—Me voy a Nueva York tanto si te gusta como si no —le digo entre

dientes.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Cuelgo, dejándole a mitad de la frase. Siento una descarga de adren-

alina por todo el cuerpo. Ya está… para que se entere. Estoy muy

enfadada.

Respiro profundamente, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cierro

los ojos, e imagino que estoy en mi lugar soñado. Mmm… el camarote

de un barco, con Eli. Rechazo la imagen porque ahora mismo es-

toy tan enfadada con él que no puede estar presente en mi lugar soñado.

Abro los ojos, cojo tranquilamente mi libreta de notas y repaso con

cuidado mi lista de cosas por hacer. Inspiro larga y profundamente: he

recobrado el equilibrio.

—¡Nozomi! —grita Jack, y me sobresalto—. ¡No reserves ese vuelo!

—Oh, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya lo he hecho —contesto.

Él sale de su despacho y se me acerca con paso enérgico. Parece

disgustado.

—Mira, ha pasado una cosa. Por la razón que sea, de repente todos

los gastos de viajes y hoteles han de tener la aprobación de la dirección.

La orden viene de muy arriba. Voy a subir a ver a Roach. Al parecer,

acaba de implementarse una moratoria de todos los gastos. No lo

entiendo.

Jack se pellizca el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos.

La sangre prácticamente deja de circular por mis venas, me pongo

pálida y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. ¡Cincuenta!

—Coge mis llamadas. Voy a ver qué tiene que decir Roach.

Me guiña el ojo y se va a ver a su jefe… no al jefe de su jefe.

Maldito seas, Ayase Eli… De nuevo me hierve la sangre.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 10:43**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?**

Por favor, no interfieras en mi trabajo.

Tengo verdaderas ganas de ir a ese congreso.

No debería habértelo preguntado.

He borrado el e-mail problemático.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 10:43**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¿Qué has hecho?**

Solo protejo lo que es mío.

Ese e-mail que enviaste en un arrebato se ha eliminado del servidor

de SIP, igual que los e-mails que yo te mando.

Por cierto, en ti confío totalmente. En él no.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Compruebo si aún tengo sus correos, y han desaparecido. La influen-

cia de este hombre no tiene límites. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿A quién conoce

que pueda acceder subrepticiamente a las profundidades de los ser-

vidores de SIP y eliminar e-mails? Estoy jugando en una liga muy su-

perior a la mía.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 10:48**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Madura un poco**

Eli:

No necesito que me protejan de mi propio jefe.

Quizá él intente algo, pero yo me negaré.

Tú no puedes interferir. No está bien, y supone ejercer un control a

demasiados niveles.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 10:50**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: La respuesta es NO**

Nozomi:

Yo he presenciado lo «eficaz» que eres para librarte de una aten-

ción que no deseas. Recuerdo que fue así como tuve el placer de pasar

mi primera noche contigo. Ese fotógrafo, como mínimo, siente algo por

ti. Ese canalla, en cambio, no. Es un conquistador profesional e

intentará seducirte. Pregúntale qué pasó con la última ayudante, y con

la anterior.

No quiero discutir por esto.

Si quieres ir a Nueva York, yo te llevaré. Podemos ir este fin de sem-

ana. Tengo un apartamento allí.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

¡Oh, Eli! No se trata de eso. Esto es muy frustrante. Y él,

cómo no, también tiene un apartamento allí. ¿Dónde más tendrá

propiedades? Y era de esperar que sacara a relucir a Makoto. ¿Es que nunca

me libraré de eso? Estaba borracha, por Dios. Yo nunca me embor-

racharía con Jack.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla, pero supongo que no puedo seguir

discutiendo con él por e-mail. Tendré que esperar el momento oportuno,

esta noche. Miro el reloj. Jack aún no ha vuelto de su reunión con Jerry,

y todavía tengo que solucionar lo de Tsubasa. Vuelvo a leer su correo elec-

trónico y decido que el mejor modo de abordar esto es enviárselo a

Eli. Desviar su atención hacia ella en lugar de hacia mí.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 11:15**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Re Cita para almorzar o Carga irritante**

Eli:

Mientras tú estabas muy ocupado interfiriendo en mi carrera y

salvándote el trasero por mis imprudentes misivas, yo he recibido el

siguiente correo de Kira-san. No tengo ningunas ganas de ver-

me con ella… y aunque las tuviera, no se me permite salir de este

edificio. Cómo ha conseguido mi dirección de correo electrónico, la

verdad es que no lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que haga? Te adjunto su e-mail:

 _Querida Nozomi:_

 _Me gustaría mucho quedar para comer contigo. Creo que em-_

 _pezamos con mal pie, y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Estás libre algún día_

 _de esta semana?_

 _Kira Tsubasa_

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 11:23**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Carga irritante**

No te enfades conmigo. Lo único que me preocupa es tu bienestar.

Si te pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 13 de junio de 2016 11:32**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Hasta luego**

¿Podemos hablarlo esta noche, por favor?

Intento trabajar, y tus continuas interferencias me distraen mucho.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

Jack vuelve después de las doce y me dice que mi viaje a Nueva

York está descartado, aunque él sí que irá, pero que no puede hacer nada

para cambiar la política de la dirección. Entra en su despacho y cierra de

un portazo. Obviamente está furioso. ¿Por qué está tan indignado?

En el fondo, yo sé que sus intenciones no son en absoluto honor-

ables, pero estoy segura de que podría manejarle, y me pregunto qué

sabe Eli sobre las anteriores ayudantes de Jack. Aparto esos

pensamientos de mi mente y sigo trabajando, pero tomo la decisión de

intentar hacer que Eli cambie de opinión, aunque las posibilidades

sean escasas.

A la una en punto, Jack asoma la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

—Nozomi ¿podrías traerme por favor algo para comer?

—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Pastrami con pan de centeno, sin mostaza. Te daré el dinero

cuando vuelvas.

—¿Algo para beber?

—Coca-Cola, por favor. Gracias.

Se mete en su despacho y yo cojo el bolso.

Oh, no. Le prometí a Eli que no saldría. Suspiro. No se enter-

ará. Iré muy rápido.

En recepción, Shiro-chan me ofrece su paraguas porque llueve a cántaros.

Al salir por la puerta principal, me envuelvo bien con la chaqueta y echo

una mirada furtiva en ambas direcciones bajo el inmenso paraguas.

Todo parece en orden. Ni rastro de la Chica Fantasma.

Bajo con paso decidido la calle en dirección a la tienda, esperando

pasar inadvertida. Sin embargo, a medida que me voy acercando mayor

es la escalofriante sensación de que me vigilan, y no sé si es mi agudiz-

ada paranoia o si es verdad. Maldita sea. Espero que no se trate de Mayuri

con un arma.

Solo es fruto de tu imaginación, me suelta mi subconsciente. ¿Quién

demonios querría dispararte?

En cuestión de quince minutos, estoy de vuelta… sana y salva, y

aliviada. Creo que la exagerada paranoia y la vigilancia extremadamente

protectora de Eli están empezando a afectarme.

Cuando le llevo el almuerzo, Jack está hablando por teléfono.

Levanta la vista, tapando el auricular.

—Gracias. Como no vienes conmigo, tendrás que quedarte

hasta tarde. Necesito estos informes. Espero que no tuvieras planes.

Me sonríe afectuosamente y me ruborizo.

—No, no pasa nada —le digo con una sonrisa radiante y el corazón

encogido.

Esto no acabará bien. Eli se pondrá hecho una fiera, seguro.

Cuando vuelvo a mi mesa, decido no decírselo inmediatamente,

porque eso le daría tiempo de sobra para interferir de algún modo. Me

siento y me como el sándwich de ensalada de pollo que me preparó esta

mañana Okimura-san. Es delicioso. Un sándwich exquisito.

Naturalmente, si me fuera a vivir con Eli, ella me prepararía el

almuerzo todos los días de la semana. La idea me produce desasosiego.

Yo nunca he soñado con grandes riquezas ni con todo lo que eso conll-

eva… solo con el amor. Encontrar a alguien que me quiera y no intente

controlar todos mis movimientos. Suena el teléfono.

—Despacho de Jack Hyde…

—Me aseguraste que no saldrías —me interrumpe Eli en un

tono frío y duro.

Se me encoge el corazón por enésima vez en el día de hoy. Por fa-

vor… ¿Cómo diantres lo ha sabido?

—Jack me envió a comprarle el almuerzo. No podía decir que no.

¿Me tienes vigilada?

Se me eriza el vello al pensarlo. No me extraña que fuera tan para-

noica: había alguien vigilándome. Me enfurece pensarlo.

—Por esto es por lo que no quería que volvieras al trabajo —gruñe

Eli.

—Eli, por favor. Estás siendo… —tan Cincuenta—… muy

agobiante.

—¿Agobiante? —susurra, sorprendido.

—Sí. Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. Hablaré contigo esta noche.

Desgraciadamente, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde porque no puedo

ir a Nueva York.

—Nozomi, yo no quiero agobiarte —dice en voz baja, horrorizado.

—Bien, pues lo haces. Y ahora tengo trabajo. Ya hablaremos luego.

Cuelgo. Estoy rendida y ligeramente deprimida.

Después de un fin de semana maravilloso, la realidad se impone.

Nunca he tenido tantas ganas de marcharme. Huir a algún lugar tran-

quilo y apartado donde pueda reflexionar sobre este hombre, sobre cómo

es y sobre cómo tratar con él. En cierta medida sé que es una persona

destrozada —ahora lo veo claramente—, y eso resulta desgarrador y ag-

otador a la vez. A partir de los pocos retazos de información sobre su

vida que me ha dado, entiendo por qué. Un niño que no recibió el amor

que necesitaba; un entorno de malos tratos espantoso; una madre in-

capaz de protegerle y que murió delante de él.

Me estremezco. Mi pobre Cincuenta… Soy suya, pero no para tener-

me encerrada en una jaula dorada. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que entienda

eso?

Sintiendo un gran peso en el corazón, me pongo sobre el regazo uno

de los manuscritos que Jack quiere que resuma y sigo leyendo. No se me

ocurre ninguna solución sencilla para el problema del control enfermizo

de Eli. Tendré que hablarlo con él más tarde, cara a cara.

Al cabo de media hora, Jack me envía un documento que debo ade-

centar y pulir para que mañana puedan imprimirlo a tiempo para el con-

greso. Eso me llevará toda la tarde e incluso hasta la noche. Me pongo a

ello.

Cuando levanto la vista, son más de las siete y la oficina está

desierta, aunque aún hay luz en el despacho de Jack. No me había dado

cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido, pero ya casi he terminado. Le

vuelvo a mandar el documento a Jack para que lo apruebe, y reviso mi

bandeja de entrada. No hay nada de Eli, así que echo un vistazo

rápido a mi BlackBerry, y justo en ese momento me sobresalta su zum-

bido: es Eli.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Hola, ¿cuándo acabarás?

—Hacia las siete y media, creo.

—Te esperaré fuera.

—Vale.

Se le nota muy callado, nervioso incluso. ¿Por qué? ¿Estará temer-

oso de mi reacción?

—Sigo enfadada contigo, pero nada más —susurro—. Tenemos que

hablar de muchas cosas.

—Lo sé. Nos vemos a las siete y media.

Jack sale de su despacho.

—Tengo que dejarte. Hasta luego.

Cuelgo.

Miro a Jack, que se acerca con aire despreocupado hacia mí.

—Necesito que hagas un par de cambios. Ya te he vuelto a enviar el

informe.

Mientras guardo el documento, se inclina sobre mí, muy cerca… in-

cómodamente cerca. Me roza el brazo con el suyo. ¿Por accidente? Yo

retrocedo, pero él finge no darse cuenta. Su otra mano descansa en el

respaldo de mi silla y me toca la espalda. Yo me incorporo para no apo-

yarme en el respaldo.

—Páginas dieciséis y veintitrés, y ya estará —murmura con la boca

a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

Su proximidad me produce una sensación desagradable en la piel,

pero procuro ignorarla. Abro el documento y empiezo a introducir los

cambios, nerviosa. Él sigue inclinado sobre mí, y todos mis sentidos es-

tán en alerta máxima. Resulta muy molesto e incómodo, y por dentro es-

toy chillando: ¡Apártate!

—En cuanto esto esté hecho, ya se podrá imprimir. Ya organizarás

eso mañana. Gracias por quedarte hasta tarde para terminarlo, Ana.

Su voz es suave, amable, como si estuviera acechando a un animal

herido. Se me revuelve el estómago.

—Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recompensarte con una

copa rápida. Te la mereces.

Me coloca detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se ha despren-

dido del recogido, y me acaricia suavemente el lóbulo.

Yo me encojo, apretando los dientes, y aparto la cabeza. ¡Maldita

sea! Eli tenía razón. No me toques.

—De hecho, esta noche no puedo.

Ni ninguna otra noche, Jack.

—¿Solo una rápida? —intenta persuadirme.

—No, no puedo. Pero gracias.

Jack se sienta en el borde de mi mesa y frunce el ceño. En el interior

de mi cabeza suena con fuerza una alarma. Estoy sola en la oficina. No

puedo marcharme. Inquieta, echo un vistazo al reloj. Faltan cinco

minutos para que llegue Eli.

—Yo creo que formamos un gran equipo, Nozomi. Siento no haber po-

dido conseguir lo del viaje a Nueva York. No será lo mismo sin ti.

Seguro que no. Sonrío débilmente, porque no se me ocurre qué de-

cir. Y por primera vez en todo el día, siento un ligerísimo alivio por no

poder ir.

—¿Así que has tenido un buen fin de semana? —pregunta

suavemente.

—Sí, gracias.

¿Qué pretende con esto?

—¿Viste a tu novio?

—Sí.

—¿A qué se dedica?

Es el amo de tu trasero…

—A los negocios.

—Interesante. ¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Oh, está metido en asuntos muy diversos.

Jack ladea la cabeza y se inclina hacia mí, invadiendo mi espacio

privado… otra vez.

—Estás muy evasiva.

—Bueno, telecomunicaciones, industria y agricultura.

Jack arquea las cejas.

—Cuántas cosas… ¿Para quién trabaja?

—Trabaja por cuenta propia. Si el documento te parece bien, me

gustaría marcharme, si estás de acuerdo.

Se aparta. Mi espacio privado vuelve a estar a salvo.

—Claro. Perdona, no pretendía retenerte —miente.

—¿A qué hora cierra el edificio?

—El vigilante está hasta las once.

—Bien.

Sonrío, y mi subconsciente se recuesta en su butaca, aliviada de

saber que no estamos solos en el edificio. Apago el ordenador, cojo el

bolso y me levanto, lista para irme.

—¿Te gusta, entonces? ¿Tu novio?

—Lo quiero —contesto, y miro directamente a los ojos de Jack.

—Ya. —Jack tuerce el gesto y se levanta de mi escritorio—. ¿Cómo

se apellida?

Enrojezco.

—Ayase. Ayase Eli —mascullo.

Jack se queda con la boca abierta.

—¿El soltero más rico de Akibahara? ¿Ese Ayase Eli?

—Sí. El mismo.

Sí, ese Ayase Eli, tu futuro jefe, que se te merendará si vuelves

a invadir mi espacio privado.

—Ya me pareció que me era familiar —dice Jack, sombrío, y vuelve

a levantar una ceja—. Bien, pues es un hombre con suerte.

Me lo quedo mirando. ¿Qué contesto a eso?

—Que pases una buena noche, Nozomi.

Jack sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no se refleja en sus ojos, y regresa a

toda prisa a su despacho sin volver la vista.

Suspiro, aliviada. Bien, puede que este problema ya esté solucion-

ado. Cincuenta ha vuelto a obrar su magia. Su nombre me basta como

talismán, y ha hecho que ese hombre se retirara con la cola entre las

piernas. Me permito una sonrisita victoriosa. ¿Lo ves, Eli? Incluso

tu nombre me protege; no tienes que molestarte en tomar esas medidas

tan drásticas. Ordeno mi mesa y miro el reloj. Eli ya debe de estar

fuera.

El Audi está aparcado en la acera, y Nico-san se apresura a bajar para

abrirme la puerta de atrás. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verle, y entro

a toda prisa en el coche para guarecerme.

Eli está en el asiento de atrás, y clava en mí sus ojos, muy

abiertos y prudentes. Con la mandíbula tensa y prieta, preparado para mi

rabia.

—Hola —musito.

—Hola —contesta con cautela.

Se me acerca, me coge la mano y la aprieta fuerte, y se me derrite un

poco el corazón. Estoy muy confusa. Ni siquiera he decidido qué tengo

que decirle.

—¿Sigues enfadada?

—No lo sé —murmuro.

Él levanta mi mano y me acaricia los nudillos con besos livianos y

delicados.

—Ha sido un día espantoso —dice.

—Sí, es verdad.

Pero, por primera vez desde que se fue a trabajar esta mañana,

empiezo a relajarme. Solo estar con él es como un bálsamo relajante, y

todos esos líos con Jack, y el intercambio de e-mails beligerantes, y el

incordio añadido que supone Tsubasa, se desvanecen. Solo estamos yo y

mi controlador obsesivo, en la parte de atrás del coche.

—Ahora que estás aquí ha mejorado —dice en voz baja.

Seguimos sentados en silencio mientras Nico-san avanza entre el

tráfico vespertino, ambos meditabundos y contemplativos; pero noto que

Eli también se va relajando lentamente, mientras pasa el pulgar

suavemente sobre mis nudillos con un ritmo tenue y calmo.

Nico-san nos deja en la puerta del edificio del apartamento, y ambos

nos refugiamos rápidamente en el interior. Eli me coge la mano

mientras esperamos el ascensor, y sus ojos controlan la entrada del

edificio.

—Deduzco que todavía no han encontrado a Mayuri.

—No. Welch sigue buscándola —reconoce, consternado.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Eli baja la vista hacia mí con

sus ojos azules inescrutables. Oh, está sencillamente guapísimo, con el

pelo alborotado, la camisa blanca, el traje oscuro. Y de repente ahí está,

surgida de la nada, esa sensación. Oh, Dios… el anhelo, el deseo, la

electricidad. Si fuera visible, sería una intensa aura azul a nuestro

alrededor y extendiéndose entre los dos; es algo muy fuerte. Él me mira

y separa los labios.

—¿Tú lo sientes? —musita.

—Sí.

—Oh, Nozomi.

Con un leve gruñido, me agarra y sus brazos se deslizan a mi

alrededor, y poniendo una mano en mi nuca inclina mi cabeza hacia at-

rás, mientras sus labios buscan los míos. Hundo los dedos en su cabello

y le acaricio la mejilla, mientras él me empuja contra la pared del

ascensor.

—Odio discutir contigo —jadea pegado a mi boca, y su beso tiene

una cualidad de pasión y desespero que es un reflejo de lo que yo siento.

El deseo estalla en mi cuerpo, toda la tensión del día buscando una

salida, presionando contra él, exigiendo más. Somos solo lenguas y ali-

ento y manos y caricias, y una sensación dulce, muy dulce. Pone la

mano en mi cadera y me levanta la falda, bruscamente. Sus dedos me

acarician los muslos.

—Santo Dios, llevas medias —masculla con asombro reverente,

mientras con el pulgar me acaricia la piel por encima de la línea de la

media—. Quiero ver esto —suspira, y me levanta completamente la

falda, descubriendo la parte superior de mis muslos.

Da un paso atrás y aprieta el botón de parada, y el ascensor se de-

tiene poco a poco entre los pisos veintidós y veintitrés. Tiene los ojos

turbios, los labios entreabiertos y respira con dificultad, como yo. Nos

miramos fijamente, sin tocarnos. Yo agradezco el sostén de la pared que

tengo detrás, mientras me deleito en el atractivo sensual y carnal de este

hermoso hombre.

—Suéltate el pelo —ordena con voz ronca. Yo levanto la mano y

libero mi mTsubasa, que cae como una nube densa alrededor de los hom-

bros hasta mis senos—. Desabróchate los dos botones de arriba de la

blusa —murmura, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me hace sentir tan lasciva… Alargo una mano ansiosa y desabrocho

los dos botones, y la parte superior de mis pechos queda seductoramente

a la vista.

Él traga saliva.

—¿Tienes idea de lo atractiva que estás ahora mismo?

Yo me muerdo el labio con toda la intención. Él cierra un segundo

los ojos, y luego vuelve a abrirlos, ardientes. Avanza y apoya las manos

en las paredes del ascensor, a ambos lados de mi cara. Está todo lo cerca

que puede, sin tocarme.

Levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y él se inclina y me acaricia

la nariz con la suya: ese es el único contacto entre los dos. Estoy tan ex-

citada, encerrada en este ascensor con él. Le deseo… ahora.

—Yo creo que sí, Toujou-san. Yo creo que le gusta volverme

loco.

—¿Yo te vuelvo loco? —susurro.

—En todos los sentidos, Nozomi. Eres una sirena, una diosa.

Y se acerca, me coge una pierna por encima de la rodilla y se la

coloca alrededor de la cintura, de modo que ahora estoy de pie sobre una

pierna y apoyada contra él. Le siento pegado a mí, le noto duro y an-

helante sobre el vértice de mis muslos, mientras desliza los labios por mi

garganta. Gimo y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Voy a tomarte ahora —masculla, y, en respuesta, arqueo la es-

palda y me pego a él, anhelando el contacto.

Del fondo de su garganta surge un quejido ronco y quedo, y cuando

se desabrocha la cremallera me excito aún más.

—Abrázame fuerte, nena —murmura, y como por arte de magia saca

un envoltorio plateado que sostiene frente a mi boca.

Yo lo cojo con los dientes, él tira, y lo rasgamos entre los dos.

—Buena chica. —Se aparta ligeramente para ponerse el condón—.

Dios, estos próximos seis días se me van a hacer eternos —dice con un

gruñido, y me mira con los ojos entreabiertos—. Espero que no les ten-

gas demasiado cariño a estas medias.

Las rasga con dedos expertos y se desintegran entre sus manos. La

sangre bombea frenética por mis venas y jadeo de deseo.

Sus palabras son embriagadoras, y olvido la angustia que he pasado

durante el día. Y solo somos él y yo, haciendo lo que mejor hacemos.

Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, Eli se hunde despacio en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo cede y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, goz-

ando de sentirle dentro. Él se retira y entra de nuevo, muy lento, muy

suave. Gimo.

—Eres mía, Nozomi —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

—Sí. Tuya. ¿Cuándo te convencerás? —jadeo.

Él gruñe y empieza a moverse, a moverse de verdad. Y yo sucumbo

a su ritmo incesante, saboreo cada embestida, hacia delante y hacia at-

rás, su respiración entrecortada, su necesidad de mí reflejando la mía de

él.

Esto hace que me sienta poderosa, fuerte, deseada, amada… amada

por este hombre fascinante, complicado, a quien yo también amo con to-

do mi corazón. Él empuja más y más fuerte, sin aliento, y se pierde en

mí mientras yo me pierdo en él.

—Oh, nena —gime Eli, rozándome el mentón con los dientes,

y alcanzo un intenso orgasmo. Él se para, me sujeta fuerte, y también

llega al clímax mientras susurra mi nombre.

Ahora que Eli, exhausto y tranquilo, ha recuperado el aliento,

me besa con ternura. Me mantiene de pie contra la pared del ascensor,

tenemos las frentes pegadas, y siento mi cuerpo como de gelatina, débil,

pero gratificado y saciado por el orgasmo.

—Oh, Nozomi —susurra—. Te necesito tanto.

Me besa la frente.

—Y yo a ti, Eli.

Me suelta, me alisa la falda y me abrocha los dos botones del escote

de la blusa. Luego marca una combinación numérica en el panel y

vuelve a poner en marcha el ascensor, que arranca bruscamente y me

lanza a sus brazos.

—Nico debe de estar preguntándose dónde estamos —dice son-

riendo con malicia.

Oh, no… Me paso los dedos por el pelo alborotado en un vano in-

tento de disimular la evidencia de nuestro encuentro sexual, pero en-

seguida desisto y me hago una coleta.

—Ya estás bien —dice Eli con una mueca de ironía, mientras

se sube la cremallera del pantalón y se mete el condón en el bolsillo.

Y una vez más vuelve a ser la imagen personificada del emprendedor Japones (bueno mas bien ruso), aunque en su caso la diferencia es mínima, porque su

pelo casi siempre tiene ese aspecto alborotado. Ahora sonríe relajado y

sus ojos tienen un encantador brillo juvenil. ¿Todos los hombres se

apaciguan tan fácilmente?

Se abre la puerta, y Nico-san está allí esperando.

—Un problema con el ascensor —musita Eli cuando salimos.

Yo soy incapaz de mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos, y cruzo a

toda prisa la puerta doble del dormitorio de Eli en busca de una

muda de ropa interior.

Cuando vuelvo, Eli se ha quitado la chaqueta y está sentado en

la barra del desayuno charlando con Okimura-san. Ella sonríe afable y

dispone dos platos de comida caliente para nosotros. Mmm, huele muy

bien: si no me equivoco. Estoy hambrienta.

—Espero que les guste, Ayase-san, Ana —dice, y se retira.

Eli saca una botella de vino blanco de la nevera, y nos sen-

tamos a cenar. Me cuenta lo cerca que está de perfeccionar un teléfono

móvil con energía solar. Está animado y emocionado con el proyecto, y

entonces sé que su día no ha ido tan mal del todo.

Le pregunto por sus propiedades. Sonríe irónico, y resulta que solo

tiene apartamentos en Nueva York, en Aspen, y el del Escala. Nada más.

Cuando terminamos, recojo su plato y el mío y los llevo al fregadero.

—Deja eso —dice.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro, y él me responde fijando sus ojos en mí.

¿Llegaré a acostumbrarme a que alguien limpie lo que voy dejando por

ahí?

—Bien, ahora que ya está más dócil, Toujou-san, ¿hablaremos

sobre lo de hoy?

—Yo opino que el que está más dócil eres tú. Creo que se me da

bastante bien eso de domarte.

—¿Domarme? —resopla, divertido. Cuando yo asiento, arruga la

frente como si meditara mis palabras—. Sí, Nozomi, quizá si se te dé

bien.

—Tenías razón sobre Jack —digo entonces en voz baja y seria, y me

inclino sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina para estudiar su

reacción.

A Eli le cambia la cara y se le endurece la mirada.

—¿Ha intentado algo? —pregunta con una voz gélida y letal.

Yo niego con la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

—No, Eli, y no lo hará. Hoy le he dicho que soy tu novia, y

enseguida ha reculado.

—¿Estás segura? Podría despedir a ese cabrón —replica Eli.

Envalentonada por el vino, suspiro.

—Sinceramente, Eli, deberías dejar que yo solucione mis

problemas. No puedes prever todas las contingencias para intentar prote-

germe. Resulta asfixiante, Eli. Si no dejas de interferir a todas

horas, no progresaré nunca. Necesito un poco de libertad. A mí jamás se

me ocurriría meterme en tus asuntos.

Él se me queda mirando.

—Yo solo quiero que estés segura y a salvo, Nozomi. Si te pasara

algo, yo…

Se calla.

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué sientes ese impulso de protegerme. Y en

parte me encanta. Sé que si te necesito estarás ahí, como yo lo estaré por

ti. Pero si albergamos alguna esperanza de futuro para los dos, tienes

que confiar en mí y en mi criterio. Claro que a veces me equivocaré, que

cometeré errores, pero tengo que aprender.

Me mira fijamente, con una expresión ansiosa que me incita a acer-

carme a él, hasta colocarme de pie entre sus piernas, mientras sigue sen-

tado en el taburete de la barra. Le cojo las manos para que me rodee con

ellas, y luego apoyo las mías en sus brazos.

—No puedes interferir en mi trabajo. No está bien. No necesito que

aparezcas como un caballero andante para salvarme. Ya sé que quieres

controlarlo todo, y entiendo el porqué, pero no puedes hacerlo siempre.

Es una meta imposible… tienes que aprender a dejar que las cosas

pasen. —Le acaricio la cara con una mano mientras él me observa con

los ojos muy abiertos—. Y si eres capaz de hacer eso, de concederme

eso, vendré a vivir contigo —añado en voz baja.

Inspira bruscamente, sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero si no me conoces…

Frunce el ceño y de pronto parece ahogado y aterrado por la emo-

ción, algo totalmente impropio de Cincuenta.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Eli. Nada de lo que me cuentes

sobre ti hará que me asuste y salga huyendo. —Le paso los nudillos por

la mejilla suavemente. Su rostro pasa de la angustia a la duda—. Pero si

pudieras dejar de presionarme… —suplico.

—Lo intento, Nozomi. Pero no podía quedarme quieto y dejar que

fueras a Nueva York con ese… canalla. Tiene una reputación espantosa.

Ninguna de sus ayudantes ha durado más de tres meses, y nunca se han

quedado en la empresa. Yo no quiero eso para ti, cariño. —Suspira—.

No quiero que te pase nada. Me aterra la idea de que te hagan daño. No

puedo prometerte que no interferiré, no, si creo que puedes salir mal

parada. —Hace una pausa y respira hondo—. Yo te quiero, Nozomi.

Utilizaré todo el poder que tengo a mi alcance para protegerte. No puedo

imaginar la vida sin ti.

Madre mía. La diosa que llevo dentro, mi subconsciente y yo

miramos boquiabiertas y estupefactas a Cincuenta.

Tres palabritas de nada. Mi mundo se paraliza, vacila, y luego

empieza a girar sobre un nuevo eje; y yo saboreo el momento mirando

sus sinceros y hermosos ojos azules.

—Yo también te quiero, Eli.

Y le beso, y el beso se intensifica.

Nico-san, que ha entrado sin que le viéramos, carraspea. Eli se

echa hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Se pone de pie y me

rodea la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Sí? —le espeta a Nico-san.

—Kira-san está subiendo, señor.

—¿Qué?

Nico-san se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa. Eli respira hondo y sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, esto se pone interesante —masculla. Y me dedica una mueca de resignación.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no nos dejará en paz esa condenada mujer?

 _ **¡Al fin volvieron los capítulos de cincuenta sombras! Ahora si, volveré a la rutina de subir los capítulos lunes, miércoles y viernes. Ya para acabar con el segundo libro que es un poco más extenso.**_

 _ **Agradezco la paciencia y espero que sigan apoyando esta adaptación.**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Cincuenta sombras ni Love Live me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**_

—¿Hablaste con ella hoy? —le pregunto a Eli mientras esperamos

la llegada de Kira-san.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que tú no querías verla, y que yo entendía perfectamente

tus motivos. También le dije que no me gustaba que actuara a mis

espaldas.

Tiene una mirada inexpresiva que no trasluce nada.

Ay, Dios.

—¿Y ella qué dijo?

—Eludió la responsabilidad como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Hace una mueca con los labios.

—¿Para qué crees que ha venido?

—No tengo ni idea —responde Eli, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nico-san vuelve a entrar en el salón.

—Kira-san —anuncia.

Y ahí está… ¿Por qué ha de ser tan endiabladamente atractiva? Va

toda vestida de negro: vaqueros ajustados, una blusa que realza su

silueta perfecta, y el cabello brillante y sedoso como un halo.

Eli me atrae hacia él.

—Tsubasa —dice, y parece confuso.

Ella me mira estupefacta y se queda paralizada. Le cuesta recuperar

la voz y parpadea.

—Lo siento. No sabía que estabas acompañado, Eli. Es lunes

—dice como si eso explicara su presencia aquí.

—Novia —responde Eli a modo de explicación, mientras

ladea la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa fría.

En la cara de ella aparece lentamente un gesto de inmensa satisfacción. Todo resulta muy desconcertante.

—Claro. Hola, Nozomi. No sabía que estabas aquí. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondo en voz baja, y la miro a la cara de un modo

que nos sorprende a ambas.

Ella frunce levemente el ceño y avanza un paso más para entrar en la

habitación.

—Sí, he captado el mensaje. No he venido a verte a ti. Como he dicho, Eli no suele tener compañía entre semana. —Hace una

pausa—. Tengo un problema y necesito hablarlo con Eli.

—¿Ah? —Eli se yergue—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Sí, por favor.

Eli le sirve una copa de vino, mientras Tsubasa y yo seguimos

observándonos mutuamente con cierta incomodidad. Ella juguetea con

un gran anillo de plata que lleva en el dedo corazón, y yo no sé dónde

mirar. Finalmente me dedica una sonrisita crispada, se acerca a la cocina

y se sienta en el taburete del extremo de la isla. Es obvio que conoce bi-

en el sitio y que se mueve por él con naturalidad.

¿Me quedo? ¿Me marcho? Oh, qué difícil es esto. Mi subconsciente

mira ceñuda a Tsubasa con su expresión más abiertamente hostil.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle a esa mujer, y ninguna es agrad-

able. Pero es amiga de Eli —su única amiga—, y por mucho odio

que sienta por ella, soy educada por naturaleza. Decido quedarme y me

siento, con toda la elegancia de la que soy capaz, en el taburete que

ocupaba Eli. Él nos sirve vino en las copas y se sienta entre ambas

en la barra del desayuno. ¿Se da cuenta de lo raro que es todo esto?

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta a Tsubasa.

Ella me mira nerviosa, y Eli me coge la mano.

—Nozomi está ahora conmigo —dice ante su pregunta implícita, y

me aprieta la mano.

Yo me sonrojo y mi subconsciente, olvidada ya la cara de arpía, sonríe radiante.

Tsubasa suaviza el gesto como si se alegrara por él. Como si realmente

se alegrara por él. Oh, no entiendo en absoluto a esta mujer, y su presen-

cia me incomoda y me pone nerviosa.

Ella inspira profundamente, se remueve inquieta y se sienta en el

borde del taburete. Se mira las manos con nerviosismo, y empieza a dar

vueltas sin parar al anillo de plata de su dedo corazón.

¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Que yo esté presente? ¿Provoco ese efecto

en ella? Porque yo siento lo mismo: no la quiero aquí. Ella levanta la

cabeza y mira a Eli directamente a los ojos.

—Me están chantanjeando.

Por Dios. No es eso lo que esperaba que dijera. Eli se pone

tenso. ¿Alguien ha descubierto su afición por los jóvenes menores de

edad maltratados y vapuleados por la vida? Reprimo mi repulsión, y por

un momento acude a mi mente esa frase sobre el burlador burlado. Mi

subconsciente se frota las manos con mal disimulado placer. Bien.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Eli, y su voz refleja claramente el

espanto.

Ella coge su enorme bolso de piel, un diseño exclusivo, saca una

nota y se la entrega.

—Ponla aquí y ábrela.

Eli señala la barra con el mentón.

—¿No quieres tocarla?

—No. Huellas dactilares.

—Eli, tú sabes que no puedo ir a la policía con esto.

¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? ¿Es que ella está tirándose a otro

pobre chico?

Deja la nota delante de él, que se inclina para leerla.

—Solo piden cinco mil dólares —dice como si no le diera importan-

cia—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser? ¿Alguien de la comunidad?

—No —contesta ella con su voz dulce y melosa.

—¿Linc?

¿Linc? ¿Quién es ese?

—¿Qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? No creo —masculla ella.

—¿Lo sabe Isaac?

—No se lo he dicho.

¿Quién es Isaac?

—Creo que él debería saberlo —dice Eli.

Ella niega con la cabeza, y ahora me siento fuera de lugar. No quiero

saber nada de esto. Intento soltar mi mano de la de Eli, pero él me

retiene con fuerza y se vuelve a mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a la cama.

Sus ojos escrutan los míos… ¿buscando acaso qué? ¿Censura?

¿Aprobación? ¿Hostilidad? Yo intento mantenerme impertérrita.

—De acuerdo —dice—. Yo no tardaré.

Me suelta y me pongo de pie. Tsubasa me mira con cautela. Yo sigo

impasible y le devuelvo la mirada sin expresar nada.

—Buenas noches, Nozomi —me dice con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —musito con frialdad.

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme. La tensión me resulta insoport-

able. En cuanto salgo de la estancia ellos reanudan la conversación.

—No creo que yo pueda hacer gran cosa, Tsubasa —le dice Eli-Si es una cuestión de dinero… —Se interrumpe—. Puedo pedirle

a Welch que investigue.

—No, Eli, solo quería que lo supieras —dice ella.

Desde fuera del salón la oigo comentar:

—Se te ve muy feliz.

—Lo soy —contesta Eli.

—Mereces serlo.

—Ojalá eso fuera verdad.

—Eli… —replica en tono reprobador.

Yo me quedo paralizada, y escucho atentamente sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Sabe ella lo negativo que eres contigo mismo? ¿En todos los

aspectos?

—Ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

—¡Vaya! Eso me ha dolido.

—Es la verdad. Con ella no necesito jueguecitos. Y lo digo en

serio, déjala en paz.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—Tú… lo que fuimos. Lo que hicimos. Ella no lo entiende.

—Haz que lo entienda.

—Eso es el pasado, ¿y por qué voy a querer contaminarla con

nuestra jodida relación? Ella es buena y dulce e inocente, y, milagrosamente, me quiere.

—Eso no es un milagro, Eli —le replica ella con afecto—.

Confía un poco en ti mismo. Eres una auténtica joya. Ya te lo he dicho

muchas veces. Y ella parece encantadora también. Fuerte. Alguien que

te hará frente.

No oigo la respuesta de Eli. Así que soy fuerte… ¿en serio?

La verdad es que no me siento así.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —continúa Tsubasa.

—¿El qué?

—Tu cuarto de juegos.

Se me corta la respiración.

—La verdad es que eso no es asunto tuyo, maldita sea —le espeta

Eli.

Oh.

—Perdona —replica Tsubasa sin sentirlo realmente.

—Creo que deberías irte. Y, por favor, otra vez llama antes de venir.

—Lo siento, Eli —dice, y a juzgar por el tono, esta vez es de

verdad—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensible? —vuelve a reprenderle.

—Tsubasa, nosotros tenemos una relación de negocios que ha sido

enormemente provechosa para ambos. Dejémoslo así. Lo que hubo entre

los dos forma parte del pasado. Nozomi es mi futuro, y no quiero pon-

erlo en peligro de ningún modo, así que ahórrate toda esa mierda.

¡Su futuro!

—Ya veo.

—Mira, siento que tengas problemas. Quizá deberías enfrentarte directamente y plantarles cara.

Ahora su tono es más suave.

—No quiero perderte, Eli.

—Para eso debería ser tuyo, Tsubasa —le espeta de nuevo.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿Qué querías decir?

Está enfadado, su tono es brusco.

—Oye, no quiero discutir contigo. Tu amistad es muy importante

para mí. Me alejaré de Nozomi. Pero si me necesitas, aquí estaré.

Siempre.

—Nozomi cree que estuvimos juntos el sábado pasado. En realidad

tú me llamaste por teléfono y nada más. ¿Por qué le dijiste lo contrario?

—Quería que supiera cuánto te afectó que se marchara. No quiero

que te haga daño.

—Ella ya lo sabe. Se lo he dicho. Deja de entrometerte. Francamente, te estás comportando como una madraza muy pesada.

Eli parece más resignado y Tsubasa se ríe, pero su risa tiene un

deje triste.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti. Nunca pensé

que acabarías enamorándote, Eli, y verlo es muy gratificante. Pero

no podría soportar que ella te hiciera daño.

—Correré el riesgo —dice con sequedad—. ¿Seguro que no quieres

que Welch investigue un poco?

Tsubasa lanza un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que eso no perjudicaría a nadie.

—De acuerdo. Le llamaré mañana por la mañana.

Les oigo hablar un poco más del tema. Como viejos amigos, como

dice Eli. Solo amigos. Y ella se preocupa por él… quizá demasiado. Bueno, como haría cualquiera que le conociera bien.

—Gracias, Eli. Y lo siento. No pretendía entrometerme. Me

voy. La próxima vez llamaré.

—Bien.

¡Se marcha! ¡Oh, maldita sea! Recorro a toda prisa el pasillo hasta el

dormitorio de Eli y me siento en la cama. Eli entra poco

después.

—Se ha ido —dice cauteloso, pendiente de mi reacción.

Yo levanto la vista, le miro e intento formular mi pregunta.

—¿Me lo contarás todo sobre ella? Intento entender por qué crees

que te ayudó. —Me callo y pienso a fondo mi siguiente frase—. Yo la

odio, Eli. Creo que te hizo un daño indecible. Tú no tienes amigos. ¿Fue ella quien los alejó de ti?

Él suspira y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Por qué coño quieres saber cosas de ella? Tuvimos una historia

hace mucho tiempo, ella solía darme unas palizas de muerte y yo me la

tiraba de formas que tú ni siquiera imaginas, fin de la historia.

Me pongo pálida. Oh, no, está enfadado… conmigo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—¡Porque toda esa mierda se acabó! —grita, ceñudo.

Suspira exasperado y menea la cabeza.

Estoy blanca como la cera. Dios. Me miro las manos unidas en mi

regazo. Yo solo pretendo entenderlo.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta con aire cansado.

—No tienes que contármelo. No quiero entrometerme.

—No es eso, Nozomi. No me gusta hablar de todo aquello. He

vivido en una burbuja durante años, sin que nada me afectara y sin tener

que justificarme ante nadie. Ella siempre ha sido mi confidente. Y ahora

mi pasado y mi futuro colisionan de una forma que nunca creí posible.

Le miro, y él me está observando con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca imaginé mi futuro con nadie, Nozomi. Tú me das esperanza y haces que me plantee todo tipo de posibilidades —se queda

pensando.

—Los he estado escuchando —susurro, y vuelvo a mirarme las

manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestra conversación?

—Sí.

—¿Y? —dice en tono resignado.

—Ella se preocupa por ti.

—Sí, es verdad. Y yo por ella, a mi manera, pero eso no se puede ni

comparar siquiera a lo que siento por ti. Si es que se trata de eso…

—No estoy celosa. —Me duele que piense eso… ¿o sí lo estoy?

Maldita sea. Quizá sea eso—. Tú no la quieres —murmuro.

Él vuelve a suspirar. Se le nota de nuevo enfadado.

—Hace mucho tiempo creí que la quería —dice con los dientes

apretados.

Oh.

—Cuando estábamos en haya… dijiste que no la querías.

—Es verdad.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Entonces te amaba a ti, Nozomi —susurra—. He volado cinco

mil kilómetros solo para verte. Eres la única persona por la que he hecho

algo así.

Oh, Dios… No lo entiendo, en aquel momento él todavía me quería

como sumisa. Frunzo más el ceño.

—Mis sentimientos por ti son muy diferentes de los que sentí nunca

por Tsubasa —dice a modo de explicación.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Es irónico, pero fue Tsubasa quien me lo hizo notar. Ella me animó

buscarte

¡Lo sabía! Le miro, impasible.

¿Y ahora qué? Quizá ella está realmente de mi parte y solo le preocupa que yo pueda hacerle daño a Eli. Pensar en eso me duele.

Yo nunca desearía hacerle daño. Ella tiene razón: ya le han herido

bastante.

Puede que no sea tan mala, después de todo. Niego con la cabeza.

No quiero aceptar su relación con Eli. La desapruebo. Sí, eso es.

Es un personaje despreciable que se aprovechó de un adolescente vulnerable y le arrebató esa etapa de su vida, diga lo que diga él.

—¿Así que la deseabas? Cuando eras más joven.

—Sí.

Ah.

—Me enseñó muchísimas cosas. Me enseñó a creer en mí mismo.

Ah.

—Pero ella también te daba unas palizas terribles.

Él sonríe con cariño.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Y a ti te gustaba?

—En aquella época, sí.

—¿Tanto que querías hacérselo a otras?

Abre los ojos de par en par y se pone serio.

—Sí.

—¿Ella te ayudó con eso?

—Sí.

—¿Fue también tu sumisa?

—Sí.

Por Dios…

—¿Y esperas que me caiga bien? —digo con voz amarga y

quebradiza.

—No. Aunque eso me facilitaría muchísimo la vida —dice con

cautela—. Comprendo tu reticencia.

—¡Reticencia! Dios, Eli… si se hubiera tratado de tu hijo,

¿qué sentirías?

Se me queda mirando, como si no comprendiera del todo la pregunta. Tuerce el gesto.

—Nadie me obligó a estar con ella. Lo elegí yo, Nozomi

—murmura.

Así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte.

—¿Quién es Linc?

—Su ex marido.

—¿Lincoln el maderero?

—El mismo —dice sonriendo.

—¿E Isaac?

—Su actual sumiso.

Oh, no.

—Tiene veintimuchos años, Nozomi. Ya sabes, es un adulto que

sabe lo que hace —añade enseguida, al interpretar correctamente mi expresión de repugnancia.

—Tu edad —musito.

—Mira, Nozomi, como le he dicho a Tsubasa, ella forma parte de mi

pasado. Tú eres mi futuro. No permitas que se entrometa entre nosotros,

por favor. Y la verdad, ya estoy harto de este tema. Voy a trabajar un

poco. —Se pone de pie y me mira—. Déjalo estar, por favor.

Yo levanto la vista y le observo, tozuda.

—Ah, casi me olvido —añade—. Tu coche ha llegado un día antes.

Está en el garaje. Nico-san tiene la llave.

Uau… ¿el Saab?

—¿Podré conducirlo mañana?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes por qué no. Y eso me recuerda que, si vas a salir de la

oficina, me lo hagas saber. Sawyer estaba allí, vigilándote. Por lo visto,

no puedo fiarme de que cuides de ti misma —dice en tono de reproche,

y consigue que vuelva a sentirme como una niña descarriada… otra vez.

Y me dan ganas de volver a plantarle cara, pero ya está bastante exaltado por lo de Tsubasa y no quiero presionarle más. Sin embargo no

puedo evitar comentar:

—Por lo visto, yo tampoco puedo fiarme de ti —digo entre dientes—. Podrías haberme dicho que Sawyer me estaba vigilando.

—¿Quieres discutir por eso también? —replica.

—No sabía que estuviéramos discutiendo. Creía que nos estábamos

comunicando —mascullo malhumorada.

Él cierra los ojos un segundo y hace esfuerzos para reprimir el mal

genio. Yo trago saliva y le miro, ansiosa. No sé cómo acabará esto.

—Tengo trabajo —dice en voz baja, y seguidamente sale de la

habitación.

Exhalo con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba con-

teniendo la respiración. Me tumbo otra vez en la cama, mirando el

techo.

¿Alguna vez podremos tener una conversación que no termine en

discusión? Resulta agotador.

Simplemente, aún no nos conocemos bien. ¿Realmente quiero

venirme a vivir con él? Ni siquiera sé si debería prepararle una taza de té

o de café mientras está trabajando. ¿Debería interrumpirle? No tengo ni

idea de qué le gusta y qué no.

Es evidente que está harto de todo el tema de Tsubasa… y tiene razón:

tengo que olvidarlo. Dejarlo correr. Bien, al menos no espera que me

haga amiga de ella, y confío en que ahora Tsubasa deje de acosarme para

que nos veamos.

Salgo de la cama y voy hacia el ventanal. Abro la puerta del balcón

y me acerco a la barandilla de vidrio. Su transparencia me pone nervi-

osa. Está muy alto, y el aire es fresco, frío.

Contemplo las luces de Akibahara centelleando allá fuera. Eli está

tan lejos de todo, aquí arriba en su fortaleza. No tiene que rendir cuentas

ante nadie. Acababa de decirme que me quería, y entonces vuelve a in-

terponerse toda esa porquería por culpa de esa espantosa mujer. Pongo

los ojos en blanco. Su vida es muy complicada. Él es muy complicado.

Respiro hondo, echo un último vistazo a la ciudad que se extiende a

mis pies como un manto dorado, y decido telefonear a Jinta. Hace tiempo

que no hablo con él. Tenemos una conversación breve, como de costumbre, pero me cuenta que está bien y que estoy interrumpiendo un

partido de fútbol importante.

—Espero que vaya todo bien con Eli —dice con naturalidad, y

sé que su intención es obtener información, pero que en realidad no lo

quiere saber.

—Sí. Estamos muy bien.

Más o menos, y me voy a vivir con él. Aunque no hemos concretado

fechas.

—Te quiero, papá.

—Yo también te quiero, Nozomi.

Cuelgo y miro el reloj. Solo son las diez. Estoy inquieta y tensa.

Me doy una ducha rápida y, cuando vuelvo a la habitación, decido

ponerme uno de los camisones de Neiman Marcus que me envió

Caroline Acton.

Eli siempre se queja de mis camisetas. Hay tres.

Escojo el rosa pálido y me lo pongo por la cabeza. La tela se desliza por

mi piel, acariciándome y ciñéndose mientras me cubre el cuerpo. Es de

un satén finísimo y buenísimo, que transmite una sensación de lujo.

¡Uau! Me miro en el espejo y parezco una estrella de cine de los años

treinta. Es largo y elegante… y tan impropio de mí.

Cojo la bata a juego y decido ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca.

Puedo leer con mi iPad, pero en este momento me apetece la comodidad

y la solidez física de un libro. Dejaré tranquilo a Eli. Quizá recupere el buen humor cuando haya terminado de trabajar.

En la biblioteca de Eli hay una cantidad ingente de libros.

Tardaría una eternidad en revisarlos título por título. Le echo un vistazo

a la mesa de billar y, al recordar la noche anterior, me ruborizo. Sonrío

al ver que la regla sigue en el suelo. La recojo y me golpeo en la mano.

¡Ay! Escuece.

¿Por qué no puedo aceptar un poco más de dolor por mi hombre?

Dejo la regla sobre la mesa con cierto abatimiento y sigo buscando un

buen libro para leer.

La mayoría son primeras ediciones. ¿Cómo puede haber reunido una

colección como esta en tan poco tiempo? Quizá el trabajo de Nico-san in-

cluya la adquisición de libros. Me decido por Rebecca, de Daphne du

Maurier. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Sonrío, me acurruco en una de las

mullidas butacas y leo la primera frase:

Anoche soñé que había vuelto a Manderley…

Me despierto de golpe cuando Eli me coge en brazos.

—Hola —murmura—, te has quedado dormida. No te encontraba.

Hunde la nariz en mi pelo. Adormecida, le echo los brazos al cuello

y aspiro su aroma —oh, qué bien huele—, mientras él me lleva otra vez

al dormitorio. Me tumba en la cama y me arropa.

—Duerme, Nozomi —susurra, y me besa en la frente.

Me despierto sobresaltada de un sueño convulso y me quedo momentáneamente desorientada. Reacciono mirando con ansiedad a los

pies de la cama, pero allí no hay nadie. Del salón llega el tenue sonido

de una compleja melodía de piano.

¿Qué hora es? Miro el despertador: las dos de la madrugada. ¿Habrá

dormido algo Eli? Apartando la bata que todavía llevo puesta y

que se me enreda en las piernas, bajo de la cama.

Me quedo de pie en la penumbra del salón, escuchando. Eli

está absorto en la música. Parece tranquilo y a salvo en su burbuja de

luz. Y la pieza que interpreta es una melodía cadenciosa, con partes que

me resultan familiares. Pero es muy compleja. Es un intérprete maravil-

loso. ¿Por qué siempre me sorprendo ante ello?

La escena en conjunto parece diferente de algún modo, y entonces

me doy cuenta de que la tapa del piano está bajada y el entorno parece

más diáfano. Él levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Sus

ojos azules se iluminan bajo el difuso resplandor de la lámpara. Sigue

tocando, sin la menor vacilación ni fallo, mientras yo me voy acercando.

Me sigue con sus ojos, que se embeben de mí, arden y resplandecen.

Cuando llego a su lado, deja de tocar.

—¿Por qué paras? Era precioso.

—¿Tienes idea de lo deseable que estás en este momento? —dice en

voz baja.

Oh.

—Ven a la cama —susurro, y sus ojos refulgen cuando me tiende la

mano.

Lo acepto, él tira repentinamente de mí y caigo en su regazo. Me

rodea con sus brazos y me acaricia la nuca con la nariz, por detrás de la

oreja, y un escalofrío me recorre la columna.

—¿Por qué nos peleamos? —murmura, y sus dientes me rozan el

lóbulo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza y empieza a palpitar desbocado, y mi

cuerpo se enardece.

—Porque nos estamos conociendo, y tú eres gruñón y difícil —murmuro sin aliento, y ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle

el acceso a mi cuello.

Él baja la nariz por mi garganta, y noto que sonríe.

—Soy todas esas cosas, Toujou-san. Me asombra que me soporte. —Me mordisquea el lóbulo y yo gimo—. ¿Es siempre así?

—suspira.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Yo tampoco.

Tira del cinturón de mi bata, la abre, y desliza una mano que me aca-

ricia el cuerpo, los senos. Mis pezones se endurecen con sus tiernas cari-

cias y se yerguen bajo el satén. Él sigue bajando hacia la cintura, hasta la

cadera.

—Es muy agradable tocarte bajo esta tela, y se trasluce todo, incluso

esto.

Tira suavemente de mi vello público y me provoca un gemido, mientras con la otra mano me agarra el pelo de la nuca. Me echa la cabeza

hacia atrás y me besa con una lengua anhelante, despiadada, hambrienta.

Yo respondo con un quejido y acaricio ese rostro tan querido. Con una

mano tira hacia arriba de mi camisón, con delicadeza, despacio, seductor.

Me acaricia el trasero desnudo y luego baja el pulgar hasta el interior

del muslo.

De repente se levanta, sobresaltándome. Me coloca sobre el piano

con los pies apoyados en las teclas, que emiten notas discordantes e in-

conexas, mientras sus manos suben por mis piernas y me separan las ro-

dillas. Me sujeta las manos.

—Túmbate —ordena, sin soltarme las manos mientras yo me re-

cuesto sobre el piano.

Noto en la espalda la tapa dura y rígida. Me libera las manos y me

separa mucho las piernas. Mis pies bailan sobre las teclas, sobre las not-

as más graves y agudas.

Ay, Dios. Sé qué va a hacer, y la expectativa… Cuando me besa el

interior de la rodilla gimo con fuerza. Luego me mordisquea mientras

sube por la pierna hasta el muslo. Aparta la suave tela de satén del cam-

isón, que se desliza hacia arriba sobre mi piel electrizada. Yo flexiono

los pies y vuelven a sonar los acordes discordantes. Cierro los ojos y,

cuando su mano alcanza el vértice de mis muslos, me rindo a él.

Me besa… ahí… Oh, Dios… ahora sopla ligeramente antes de trazar

círculos con la lengua en mi clítoris. Empuja para separarme más las

piernas, y yo me siento tan abierta… tan vulnerable. Me coloca bien,

apoya las manos encima de mis rodillas, y su lengua sigue torturán-

dome, sin cuartel, sin descanso… sin piedad. Yo alzo las caderas para

unirme y acompasarme a su ritmo.

—Oh, Eli, por favor —gimo.

—Ah, no, todavía no —dice con un deje burlón, pero noto que

me acelero al ritmo de él, y entonces se detiene.

—No —gimoteo.

—Esta es mi venganza —gruñe suavemente—. Si discutes con-

migo, encontraré el modo de desquitarme con tu cuerpo.

Dibuja un rastro de besos a través de mi vientre, sus manos recorren

mis muslos hacia arriba, rozando, masajeando, seduciendo. Me rodea el

ombligo con la lengua, mientras sus manos —y sus pulgares… oh, sus

pulgares— llegan a la cúspide de mis muslos.

—¡Ah! —grito cuando uno de ellos penetra en mi interior.

El otro me acosa, despacio, de forma agónica, trazando círtraseros una

y otra vez. Mi espalda se arquea y se separa de la tapa del piano, y me

retuerzo bajo sus caricias. Es casi insoportable.

—¡Eli! —grito, y me sumerjo en una espiral descontrolada de

deseo.

Él se apiada de mí y se para. Me levanta los pies del teclado, me em-

puja y me desliza sobre la tapa del piano. El satén resbala con suavidad,

y él también se sube. Se arrodilla un momento para ponerse un condón.

Se cierne sobre mí y yo jadeo, le miro con anhelo febril, y me doy

cuenta de que está desnudo. ¿Cuándo se ha quitado la ropa?

Él baja la mirada hacia mí con ojos asombrados, maravillados de

amor y pasión, y resulta embriagador.

—Te deseo tanto —dice y muy despacio, de forma exquisita, se

hunde en mí.

Estoy tumbada sobre él, exhausta, siento las extremidades pesadas y

lánguidas. Ambos estamos encima del piano. Oh, Dios. Es mucho más

cómodo estar encima de Eli que sobre el piano. Con cuidado de

no tocarle el torso, apoyo la mejilla en él y me quedo inmóvil. No prot-

esta, y escucho su respiración, que se ralentiza como la mía. Me acaricia

con ternura el pelo.

—¿Tomas té o café por las noches? —pregunto, medio dormida.

—Qué pregunta tan rara —dice también adormilado.

—Se me ocurrió llevarte un té al estudio, y entonces caí en la cuenta

de que no sabía si te apetecería.

—Ah, ya. Por las noches agua o vino. Aunque a lo mejor debería probar el té.

Baja la mano cadenciosamente por mi espalda y me acaricia con

ternura.

—La verdad es que sabemos muy poco uno del otro —murmuro.

—Lo sé —dice en tono afligido.

Me siento y le miro fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Él mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de una idea de-

sagradable. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla, con los ojos bril-

lantes, muy serio.

—Te quiero, Toujou Nozomi —dice.

A las seis en punto suena la alarma con la información del tráfico, y

me despierta bruscamente de un perturbador sueño sobre rubias de in-

tensa cabellera y mujeres de pelo oscuro. No entiendo de qué va todo es-

to, pero me olvido al momento porque Ayase Eli me envuelve el

cuerpo como la seda, con su mata de pelo rebelde sobre mi pecho, una

mano sobre mis senos y una pierna echada por encima de mí, sujetán-

dome. Él sigue durmiendo y yo tengo demasiado calor. Pero no hago

caso de esa incómoda sensación, e intento pasarle los dedos por el pelo

con suavidad. Se mueve, levanta sus brillantes ojos azules y sonríe ad-

ormilado. Oh, Dios… es adorable.

—Buenos días, preciosa —dice.

—Buenos días, precioso tú también.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me besa, se desenreda para incorporarse, se

apoya en un codo y me mira.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, a pesar de esa interrupción de anoche.

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Mmm. Tú puedes interrumpirme así siempre que quieras.

Vuelve a besarme.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?

—Contigo siempre duermo bien, Nozomi.

—¿Ya no tienes pesadillas?

—No.

Frunzo el ceño y me atrevo a preguntar:

—¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?

Él arquea una ceja y su sonrisa se desvanece. Maldita sea… mi estúpida curiosidad.

—Son imágenes de cuando era muy pequeño, según dice el doctor

Shinn. Algunas muy claras, otras menos.

Se le quiebra la voz y aparece en su rostro una mirada distante y

atormentada. Con aire ausente, resigue con el dedo el perfil de mi

clavícula, tratando de desviar mi atención.

—¿Te despiertas llorando y gritando? —intento bromear, en vano.

Él me mira, perplejo.

—No, Nozomi. Nunca he llorado, que yo recuerde.

Frunce el ceño, como si se asomara al abismo de su memoria. Oh,

no… probablemente sea un lugar demasiado siniestro para visitarlo en

este momento.

—¿Tienes algún recuerdo feliz de tu infancia? —pregunto en-

seguida, básicamente para distraerle.

Se queda pensativo un momento, sin dejar de acariciarme la piel con

el pulgar.

—Recuerdo a la puta adicta al crack preparando algo en el horno.

Recuerdo el olor. Creo que era un pastel de cumpleaños. Para mí. Y

luego recuerdo la llegada de Honoka, cuando ya estaba con mis padres. A

mi madre le preocupaba mi reacción, pero yo adoré a aquel bebé desde

el primer momento. La primera palabra que dije fue «Honoka». Recuerdo

mi primera clase de piano. La señorita Kathie, la profesora, era extraordinaria. Y también criaba caballos.

Sonríe con nostalgia.

—Dijiste que tu madre te salvó la vida. ¿Cómo?

Su expresión soñadora desaparece, y me mira como si yo fuera in-

capaz de sumar dos más dos.

—Me adoptó —dice sin más—. La primera vez que la vi creí que era

un ángel. Iba vestida de blanco, y fue tan dulce y tranquilizadora mien-

tras me examinaba… Nunca lo olvidaré. Si ella me hubiera rechazado, o

si Umi me hubiera rechazado… —Se encoge de hombros y echa un

vistazo al despertador a su espalda—. Todo esto es un poco demasiado

profundo para esta hora de la mañana —musita.

—Me he prometido a mí misma que te conocería mejor.

—¿Ah, sí, Toujou-san? Yo creía que solo quería saber si prefería

café o té. —Sonríe—. De todas formas, se me ocurre una forma mejor

de que me conozcas —dice, empujando las caderas hacia mí

sugerentemente.

—Creo que en ese sentido ya te conozco bastante —replico con altivez, haciéndole sonreír aún más.

—Pues yo creo que nunca te conoceré bastante en ese sentido

—murmura—. Está claro que despertarse contigo tiene ventajas —dice

en un tono seductor que me derrite por dentro.

—¿Tienes que levantarte ya? —pregunto con voz baja y ronca.

Oh… lo que provoca en mí…

—Esta mañana no. Ahora mismo solo deseo estar en un sitio, Toujou-san —dice con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

—¡Eli! —jadeo sobresaltada cuando, de pronto, le tengo en-

cima, sujetándome contra la cama.

Me coge las manos, me las coloca sobre la cabeza y empieza a be-

sarme el cuello.

—Oh, Toujou-san. —Sonríe con su boca contra mi piel, y su

mano recorre mi cuerpo y empieza a levantar despacio el camisón de

satén, provocándome unos calambres deliciosos—. Ah, lo que me gust-

aría hacerte —murmura.

Y el interrogatorio se acaba, y yo estoy perdida.

Okimura-san me sirve Huevos y Tocino para desayunar, y un hot cakes y Tocino para Eli. Estamos sentados de lado frente a la barra,

cómodos y en silencio.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a Rin, tu entrenador, para ponerle a prueba?

—pregunto.

Eli me mira y sonríe.

—Depende de si quieres ir este fin de semana o no; a

menos que quieras verlo entre semana, a primera hora de la mañana. Le

pediré a Shiro que consulte su horario y te lo diga.

—¿Shiro?

—Mi asistente personal.

Ah, sí.

—Una de tus muchas rubias —bromeo.

—No es mía. Trabaja para mí. Tú eres mía.

—Yo trabajo para ti —murmuro en tono mordaz.

Él sonríe, como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Eso también —replica, y su sonrisa se ensancha de forma

contagiosa.

—Quizá Rin pueda enseñarme kickboxing —le advierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Para enfrentarte a mí con más garantías? —Eli le-

vanta una ceja, divertido—. Pues adelante, Toujou-san.

Ahora se le ve tan condenadamente feliz, comparado con el mal hu-

mor de anoche cuando se fue Tsubasa, que me desarma totalmente. A lo

mejor es por todo el sexo… a lo mejor es eso lo que le pone tan

contento.

Echo un vistazo al piano a nuestra espalda, y me deleito en el re-

cuerdo de anoche.

—Has vuelto a levantar la tapa del piano.

—La bajé anoche para no molestarte. Por lo visto no funcionó, pero

me alegro.

Eli esboza una sonrisa lasciva mientras se lleva un trozo de

comida a los labios. Yo me pongo de todos los colores y le devuelvo la

sonrisa.

Oh sí… esos gloriosos momentos sobre el piano.

Okimura-san se inclina sobre la barra y me coloca delante una

bolsa de papel con mi almuerzo, y yo me sonrojo, avergonzada.

—Para después. De atún, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí. Gracias, señora.

Le sonrió con timidez.

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa y abandona la estancia. Para

proporcionarnos un poco de intimidad, supongo.

Me vuelvo hacia Eli.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Su expresión divertida se esfuma.

—Claro.

—¿Y no te enfadarás?

—¿Es sobre Tsubasa?

—No.

—Entonces no me enfadaré.

—Pero ahora tengo una pregunta adicional.

—¿Ah?

—Que sí es sobre ella.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —dice, ahora ya exasperado.

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto cuando te pregunto por ella?

—¿Sinceramente?

—Creía que siempre eras sincero conmigo —replico.

—Procuro serlo.

Le miro con los ojos entornados.

—Eso suena a evasiva.

—Yo siempre soy sincero contigo, Nozomi. No me interesan los juegue-

citos. Bueno, no ese tipo de jueguecitos —matiza, y su mirada se

enardece.

—¿Qué tipo de jueguecitos te interesan?

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y me sonríe con complicidad.

—Toujou-san, se distrae usted con mucha facilidad.

Me echo a reír. Tiene razón.

—Usted es una distracción en muchos sentidos, Ayase-san.

Veo bailar en sus ojos azules una chispa jocosa.

—La canción que más me gusta del mundo es tu risa, Nozomi.

Dime, ¿cuál era tu primera pregunta? —dice suavemente, y creo que se

está riendo de mí.

Intento torcer el gesto para expresar mi desagrado, pero me gusta el

Cincuenta juguetón… es divertido. Me encantan estas bromas matutinas.

Arrugo la frente, intentando recordar mi pregunta.

—Ah, sí. ¿Solo veías a tus sumisas los fines de semana?

—Sí, eso es —contesta, y me mira nervioso.

Le sonrío.

—Así que nada de sexo entre semana.

Se ríe.

—Ah, ahí querías ir a parar. —Parece vagamente aliviado—. ¿Por

qué crees que hago ejercicio todos los días laborables?

Ahora se está riendo claramente de mí, pero no me importa. Soy tan

feliz que tengo ganas de abrazarme. Otra primera vez… bueno, varias

primeras veces.

—Parece muy satisfecha de sí misma, Toujou-san.

—Lo estoy, Ayase-san.

—Tienes motivos. —Sonríe—. Ahora cómete el desayuno.

Oh, el dominante Cincuenta… siempre al acecho.

Estamos en la parte de atrás del Audi, con Nico-san al volante. Me de-

jará en el trabajo, y después a Eli. Sawyer va en el asiento del

copiloto.

—¿No dijiste que el hermano de tu compañera de piso llegaba hoy?

—pregunta Eli como sin darle importancia, sin que ni su voz ni su

rostro expresen nada.

—¡Oh, Maki-kun! —exclamo—. Me había olvidado. Oh, Eli, gra-

cias por recordármelo. Tendré que volver al apartamento.

Le cambia la cara.

—¿A qué hora?

—No sé exactamente a qué hora llegará.

—No quiero que vayas sola a ningún sitio —dice tajante.

—Ya lo sé —musito, y reprimo la tentación de mirar con los ojos en

blanco al señor Exagerado— ¿Sawyer estará espiando… esto… vigil-

ando hoy?

Miro de reojo y con timidez a Sawyer, y compruebo que tiene la

parte de atrás de las orejas teñida de rojo.

—Sí —replica Eli con una mirada glacial.

—Sería más fácil si fuera conduciendo el Saab —mascullo en tono

arisco.

—Sawyer tendrá un coche y podrá llevarte al apartamento, a la hora

que sea.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que Maki-kun se pondrá en contacto conmigo

durante el día. Ya te haré saber los planes entonces.

Se me queda mirando, sin decir nada. Ah, ¿en qué estará pensando?

—Esta bien —acepta—. A ningún sitio sola, ¿entendido? —dice,

haciendo un gesto de advertencia con el dedo.

—Sí, cariño —musito.

Aparece un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

—Y quizá deberías usar solo tu BlackBerry… te mandaré los

correos ahí. Eso debería evitar que el informático de mi empresa pase

una mañana demasiado entretenida, ¿de acuerdo? —dice en tono

sardónico.

—Sí, Eli.

No lo puedo evitar. Le miro con los ojos en blanco, y él me sonríe

maliciosamente.

—Vaya, Toujou-san, me parece que se me está calentando la

mano.

—Ah, Ayase-san, usted siempre tiene la mano caliente. ¿Qué vamos

a hacer con eso?

Se ríe, pero entonces se ve interrumpido por su BlackBerry, que

debe de estar en silencio, porque no suena. Al ver el identificador de lla-

mada, Eli frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —espeta al teléfono, y luego escucha con atención.

Yo aprovecho la oportunidad para observar sus adorables facciones:

su nariz recta, el cabello despeinado que le cae sobre la frente. Su ex-

presión cambia de incrédula a divertida, haciendo que deje de

comérmelo subrepticiamente con los ojos y preste atención.

—Estás de broma… Vaya… ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —Eli se

carcajea, casi sin ganas—. No, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes por qué

disculparte. Estoy encantado de que haya una explicación lógica. Me

parecía una cantidad de dinero ridículamente pequeña… No tengo la

menor duda de que tienes en mente un plan creativo y diabólico para

vengarte. Pobre Isaac. —Sonríe—. Bien… Adiós.

Cierra el teléfono de golpe y, aunque de pronto su mirada parece

cautelosa, curiosamente también se le ve aliviado.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —inquiere en voz baja.

Y esa respuesta me basta para saberlo. Niego con la cabeza y

observo por la ventanilla el día gris de Akibahara, sintiéndome consternada.

¿Por qué ella es incapaz de dejarle en paz?

—Eh…

Me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos, uno por uno, y de pronto

me chupa el meñique, con fuerza. Después me muerde con suavidad.

¡Dios…! Tiene una línea erótica que comunica directamente con mi

entrepierna. Jadeo y, nerviosa, miro de reojo a Nico-san y a Sawyer, y des-

pués a Eli, que tiene los ojos sombríos y me obsequia con una

sonrisa prolongada y sensual.

—No te agobies, Nozomi —murmura—. Ella pertenece al pasado.

Y me planta un beso en el centro de la palma de la mano que me

provoca un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y mi enojo momentáneo

queda olvidado.

—Buenos días, Nozomi —saluda Jack mientras me dirijo hacia mi

mesa—. Bonito vestido.

Me ruborizo. El vestido forma parte de mi nuevo guardarropa,

cortesía de mi novio increíblemente rico. Es un traje sin mangas, de lino

azul claro y bastante entallado, que llevo con unas sandalias beis de

tacón alto. A Eli le gustan los tacones, creo. Sonrío por dentro al

pensarlo, pero enseguida recupero una anodina sonrisa profesional desti-

nada a mi jefe.

—Buenos días, Jack.

Inicio mi jornada pidiendo un mensajero para que lleve a imprimir

sus folletos. Él asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

—Nozomi, ¿podrías traerme un café, por favor?

—Claro.

Voy hacia la cocina y me encuentro con Shiro-chan, la recepcionista, que

también está preparando café.

—Hola, Nozomi-chan —dice alegremente.

—Hola, Shiro-chan.

Charlamos un poco sobre la reunión del fin de semana con su nu-

merosa familia, en la cual disfrutó muchísimo, y yo le cuento que salí a

navegar con Eli.

—Tienes un novio de ensueño —me dice con los ojos

brillantes.

Estoy tentada de mirarla con expresión maravillada.

—No está mal.

Sonrío, y ambas nos echamos a reír.

—¡Cuánto has tardado! —me increpa Jack cuando llego.

¡Oh!

—Lo siento.

Me ruborizo y luego tuerzo el gesto. He tardado lo normal. ¿Qué le

pasa? A lo mejor está nervioso por algo.

Él mueve la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Perdona. No pretendía gritarte, cielo.

¿Cielo?

—En dirección se está tramando algo y no sé qué es. Estate atenta,

¿vale? Si oyes algo por ahí… sé que las chicas habláis entre vosotras.

Me sonríe con aire cómplice y siento unas ligeras náuseas. No tiene

ni idea de qué hablamos las «chicas». Además, yo ya sé lo que está

pasando.

—Me lo harás saber, ¿verdad?

—Claro —digo entre dientes—. He mandado a imprimir el folleto.

Estará listo a las dos en punto.

—Estupendo. Toma. —Me entrega un montón de manuscritos—.

Necesito una sinopsis del primer capítulo de todos estos, y luego

archívalos.

—Me pondré a ello.

Me siento aliviada al salir de su despacho y ocupar mi mesa. Ah, no

me resulta nada fácil disponer de información confidencial. ¿Qué hará

Jack cuando se entere? Se me hiela la sangre. Algo me dice que se en-

fadará bastante. Echo un vistazo a mi BlackBerry y sonrío. Hay un

e—mail de Eli.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 09:23**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Amanecer**

Me encanta despertarme contigo por la mañana.

Ayase Eli

Total y absolutamente enamorado presidente de Ayase Enterprises

Holdings, Inc.

Tengo la sensación de que la sonrisa que aparece en mi cara la parte

en dos.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 09:35**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Anochecer**

Querido total y absolutamente enamorado:

A mí también me encanta despertarme contigo. Aunque yo adoro es-

tar contigo en la cama y en los ascensores y encima de los pianos y en

mesas de billar y en barcos y escritorios y duchas y bañeras y atada a

extrañas cruces de madera y en inmensas camas de cuatro postes con

sábanas de satén rojo y en casitas de embarcaderos y en dormitorios de

infancia.

Tuya

Loca por el sexo e insaciable xx

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 09:37**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Hardware húmedo**

Querida loca por el sexo e insaciable:

Acabo de espurrear el café encima de mi teclado.

Creo que nunca me había pasado algo así.

Admiro a una mujer que se entusiasma tanto por la geografía.

¿Debo deducir que solo me quiere por mi cuerpo?

Ayase Eli

Total y absolutamente escandalizado presidente de Ayase Enterprises

Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 09:42**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Riendo como una tonta… y húmeda también**

Querido total y absolutamente escandalizado:

Siempre.

Tengo que trabajar.

Deja de molestarme.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 09:50**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¿He de hacerlo?**

Querida Nozomi:

Como siempre, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Me encanta que estés húmeda y riendo como una tonta.

Hasta luego, Nozomi.

x

Ayase Eli

Total y absolutamente enamorado, escandalizado y embrujado

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Dejo la BlackBerry y me pongo a trabajar.

A la hora del almuerzo, Jack me pide que vaya a comprarle algo de

comer. En cuanto salgo de su despacho, llamo a Eli.

—Nozomi —contesta inmediatamente con voz cariñosa y

acariciante.

¿Cómo consigue este hombre que me derrita por teléfono?

—Eli, Jack me ha pedido que vaya a comprarle la comida.

—Cabrón holgazán —maldice.

No le hago caso, y continúo:

—Así que voy a comprarla. Quizá sería más práctico que me dieras

el teléfono de Sawyer, y así no tendría que molestarte.

—No es ninguna molestia, nena.

—¿Estás solo?

—No. Aquí hay seis personas que me miran atónitas preguntándose

con quién demonios estoy hablando.

Oh, no…

—¿De verdad? —musito aterrada.

—Sí. De verdad. Mi novia —informa, apartándose del teléfono.

¡Madre mia!

—Seguramente todos creían que eras gay, ¿sabes?

Se ríe.

—Sí, seguramente.

Puedo percibir su sonrisa.

—Esto… tengo que colgar.

Estoy segura de que nota cuánto me avergüenza interrumpirle.

—Se lo comunicaré a Sawyer. —Vuelve a reírse—. ¿Has sabido

algo de tu amigo?

—Todavía no. Será usted el primero en enterarse, Ayase-san.

—Bien. Hasta luego, Nozomi.

—Adiós, Eli.

Sonrío. Cada vez que dice eso, me hace sonreír… tan impropio de

Cincuenta, pero en cierto modo, también tan de él.

Cuando salgo al cabo de pocos segundos, Sawyer ya me está esper-

ando en la puerta del edificio.

—Toujou-san —me saluda muy formal.

—Sawyer —asiento a modo de respuesta, y nos encaminamos juntos

hacia la tienda.

Con Sawyer no me siento tan cómoda como con Nico-san. Él sigue vi-

gilando la calle mientras caminamos por la acera. De hecho, consigue

ponerme más nerviosa, y también yo acabo haciendo lo mismo.

¿Está Mayuri rondando por aquí cerca? ¿O nos hemos contagiado to-

dos de la paranoia de Eli? ¿Forma parte esto de sus cincuenta

sombras? Lo que daría por tener una inocente conversación de media

hora con el doctor Shinn para averiguarlo.

No se ve nada raro, solo Akibahara a la hora del almuerzo: gente que

sale a comer con prisas, que va de compras o a reunirse con amigos. Veo

a dos mujeres jóvenes que se abrazan al encontrarse.

Echo de menos a Anju-chan. Solo hace dos semanas que se fue de vaca-

ciones, pero me parecen las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Han

pasado tantas cosas…

Anju-chan no me creerá cuando se lo cuente. Bueno, se

lo contaré parcialmente, una versión sujeta a un acuerdo de confiden-

cialidad. Frunzo el ceño. Tengo que hablar con Eli de eso. ¿Cómo

reaccionaría Anju-chan si se enterase? Palidezco al pensarlo. Tal vez regrese

con Maki-kun. Esa posibilidad me hace temblar de emoción, pero no lo creo

probable. Seguramente se quedará en Barbados con Eren-kun.

—¿Dónde se pone cuando está esperando y vigilando en la calle?

—le pregunto a Sawyer mientras hacemos cola para la comida.

Está situado delante de mí, de cara a la puerta, controlando continua-

mente la calle y a todo el que entra. Resulta inquietante.

—Me siento en la cafetería que hay al otro lado de la calle, señorita

Toujou.

—¿No es muy aburrido?

—Para mí no, señora. Es a lo que me dedico —dice con frialdad.

Me sonrojo.

—Perdone, no pretendía…

Al ver su expresión amable y comprensiva, me quedo sin palabras.

—Por favor, Toujou-san. Mi trabajo es protegerla. Y eso es lo

que hago.

—¿Ni rastro de Mayuri, entonces?

—No, señora.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabe qué aspecto tiene?

—He visto una fotografía suya.

—Ah, ¿la lleva encima?

—No, señora. —Se da un golpecito en la cabeza—. La guardo en la

memoria.

Pues claro. La verdad es que me gustaría mucho examinar bien una

fotografía de Mayuri para ver cómo era antes de convertirse en la Chica

Fantasma. Me pregunto si Eli me dejaría tener una copia. Sí, se-

guramente sí… por mi seguridad. Urdo un plan, y mi subconsciente se

relame y asiente entusiasmada.

Los folletos llegan a la oficina, y me alivia ver que han quedado muy

bien. Llevo uno al despacho de Jack. Se le ilumina la mirada: no sé si es

por mí o por el folleto. Opto por creer que se trata de esto último.

—Están muy bien. —Lo hojea tranquilamente—. Sí, buen tra-

bajo. ¿Vas a ver a tu novio esta noche?

Tuerce el labio al decir «novio».

—Sí. Vivimos juntos.

Es una verdad a medias. Bueno, en este momento sí es cierto, así que

no es más que una mentira inocente. Espero que con eso baste para

disuadirle.

—¿Se molestaría si fueras conmigo a tomar una copa rápida esta

noche? Para celebrar todo el trabajo que has hecho.

—Tengo un amigo que vuelve a la ciudad esta noche, y saldremos

todos a cenar.

Y estaré ocupada todas las noches, Jack.

—Ya veo. —Suspira, exasperado—. ¿Quizá cuando vuelva,

entonces?

Levanta las cejas, expectante, y se le enturbia la mirada de forma

sugerente.

Oh, no… Esbozo una sonrisa evasiva y reprimo un estremecimiento.

—¿Te apetece un café o un té? —pregunto.

—Café, por favor —dice en voz baja y ronca, como si estuviera

pidiendo otra cosa.

Maldita sea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no piensa rendirse. Oh…

¿qué hago?

Cuando salgo de su despacho respiro hondo, ya mucho más tran-

quila. Jack me pone muy tensa. Eli no se equivoca con él, y en

parte me molesta que tenga razón.

Me siento a mi mesa y suena mi BlackBerry: un número que no

reconozco.

—Toujou Nozomi.

—¡Hola, Toujou!

El alegre tono de Maki-kun me coge momentáneamente desprevenida.

—¡Maki-kun! —casi grito de alegría—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Encantado de haber vuelto. Estaba francamente harto del sol y de

ponches de ron, y de mi hermana pequeña perdidamente enamorada de

ese tipo tan importante. Ha sido infernal, Nonzomi.

—¡Ya! Mar, arena, sol y ponches de ron recuerda mucho al «Infi-

erno» de Dante —contesto entre risas—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el aeropuerto, esperando a que salga mi maleta. ¿Qué estás

haciendo tú?

—Estoy en el trabajo. Sí, tengo un trabajo remunerado —replico

ante su exclamación de asombro—. ¿Quieres venir a buscar las llaves?

Luego podemos vernos en el apartamento.

—Me parece estupendo. Nos vemos dentro de cuarenta y cinco

minutos, una hora como mucho. ¿Me das la dirección?

Le doy la dirección de SIP.

—Nos vemos ahora, Maki-kun.

—Hasta luego, nena —dice, y cuelga.

¿Qué? ¿Maki-kun también? ¡No! Y caigo en la cuenta de que acaba de

pasar una semana con Eren-kun, ¡optuvo el mal habito de decirme nena! Rápidamente le escribo un correo electrónico a Eli.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 14:55**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Visitas procedentes de climas soleados**

Queridísimo total y absolutamente Ayase Eli:

Maki-kun ha vuelto, y va a venir a buscar las llaves del apartamento.

Me gustaría mucho comprobar que está bien instalado.

¿Por qué no me recoges después del trabajo? ¿Podríamos ir al

apartamento y después salir TODOS a cenar algo?

¿Invito yo?

Tuya

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 15:05**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Cenar fuera**

Apruebo tu plan. ¡Menos lo de que pagues tú!

Invito yo.

Te recogeré a las seis en punto.

x

P.D.: ¡Por qué no utilizas tu BlackBerry!

Ayase Eli

Total y absolutamente enfadado presidente de Ayase Enterprises

Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 15:11**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Mandón**

Bah, no seas tan rudo ni te enfades tanto.

Todo está en clave.

Nos vemos a las seis en punto.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 15:18**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Mujer exasperante**

¡Rudo y enfadado!

Ya te daré yo rudo y enfadado.

Y tengo muchas ganas.

Ayase Eli

Total y absolutamente más enfadado, pero sonriendo por alguna

razón desconocida, Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 14 de junio de 2016 15:23**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Promesas, promesas**

Adelante, Ayase-san.

Yo también tengo muchas ganas.;D

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

No contesta, pero tampoco espero que lo haga. Le imagino queján-

dose de las señales contradictorias, y al pensarlo sonrío. Fantaseo un

momento sobre lo que puede hacerme, pero acabo revolviéndome en la

silla. Mi subconsciente me mira con aire reprobatorio por encima de sus

gafas de media luna: Sigue trabajando.

Al cabo de un momento, suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Shiro-chan, de

recepción.

—Aquí hay un chico muy lindo que viene a verte. Tenemos que salir juntas de copas algún día. Seguro que tú conoces a muchos chicos guapos —sisea a través del auricular en tono cómplice.

¡Maki-kun! Recojo las llaves de mi bolso, y corro al vestíbulo.

Madre mía… Cabello rojo cual rubi, bronceado espectacular y unos ojos amatistas que me miran resplandecientes desde el

sofá de piel verde. En cuanto me ve, Maki-kun se pone de pie y viene hacia

mí con la boca abierta.

—Uau, Nozomi. —Me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se inclina

para darme un abrazo.

—Estás estupendo —le digo sonriendo.

—Tú estás… vaya… diferente. Más moderna y sofisticada. ¿Qué ha

pasado? ¿Te has cambiado el peinado? ¿La ropa? ¡No sé, Toujou, pero

estás muy atractiva!

Siento que me arden las mejillas.

—Oh, Maki-kun. Es solo la ropa que llevo para trabajar —le regaño me-

dio en broma.

Shiro-chan, que nos está mirando desde su mostrador, arquea una ceja y

sonríe con ironía.

—¿Qué tal por Barbados?

—Divertido.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Anju-chan?

—Ella y Eren vuelven el viernes. Parece que van bastante en serio

—dice Maki-kun, alzando la mirada al cielo.

—La he echado de menos.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo te ha ido con el magnate?

—¿El magnate? —Suelto una risita—. Bueno, está siendo interes-

ante. Esta noche nos invita a cenar.

—Genial.

Maki-kun parece sinceramente encantado. ¡Uf!

—Toma. —Le entrego las llaves—. ¿Tienes la dirección?

—Sí. Hasta luego, nena. —Se agacha y me besa en la mejilla.

—¿Eso lo dice Eren-kun?

—Sí, por lo visto se pega.

—Pues sí. Hasta luego.

Le sonrío y él recoge la enorme bolsa que ha dejado junto al sofá

verde y sale del edificio.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, Jack me está mirando desde el otro ex-

tremo del vestíbulo, con expresión inescrutable. Yo le sonrío, radiante, y

me dirijo de vuelta a mi mesa, consciente en todo momento de que no

me quita la vista de encima. Está empezando a crisparme los nervios.

¿Qué hago? No tengo ni idea. Tendré que esperar a que vuelva Anju-chan. A

ella se le ocurrirá algún plan. Pensar eso disipa mi inquietud, y cojo el

siguiente manuscrito.

A las seis menos cinco, suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Eli.

—Ha llegado el malhumorado Rudo y Enfadado —dice, y sonrío.

Cincuenta sigue juguetón. La diosa que llevo dentro aplaude, feliz

como una cría.

—Bien, aquí Loca por el Sexo e Insaciable. Deduzco que ya estás

fuera —digo.

—Efectivamente, Toujou-san. Tengo ganas de verla —dice en

tono cálido y seductor, y mi corazón empieza a brincar, frenético.

—Lo mismo digo, Ayase-san. Ahora salgo.

Cuelgo.

Apago el ordenador y cojo el bolso y mi chaqueta beis.

—Me voy, Jack —le aviso.

—Muy bien. ¡Gracias por lo de hoy! Que lo pases bien.

—Tú también.

¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? No le entiendo.

El Audi está aparcado junto al bordillo, y cuando me acerco a Eli baja del coche. Se ha quitado la americana, y lleva esos pantalones

grises que le sientan tan bien, mis favoritos. ¿Cómo puede ser para mí

este dios griego? Y me encuentro sonriendo como una idiota ante su

sonrisita tonta.

Lleva todo el día comportándose como un novio enamorado… en-

amorado de mí. Este hombre adorable, complejo e imperfecto está en-

amorado de mí, y yo de él. De pronto siento en mi interior un gran estal-

lido de júbilo, y saboreo este fugaz momento en el que me siento capaz

de conquistar el mundo.

—Toujou-san, está usted tan fascinante como esta mañana.

Eli me atrae hacia él y me besa intensamente.

—Usted también, Ayase-san.

—Vamos a buscar a tu amigo.

Me sonríe y me abre la puerta del coche.

Mientras Nico-san nos lleva hacia el apartamento, Eli me habla

del día que ha tenido, mucho mejor que el de ayer. Quizá así es como será

nuestra relación: habrá días malos y días buenos, y si los buenos son

como este, no pienso tener ninguna queja. Me entrega una hoja.

—Estas son las horas que Rin tiene libres esta semana —dice.

¡Ah! El preparador.

Cuando nos acercamos al edificio de mi apartamento, saca su Black-

Berry del bolsillo.

—Ayase —contesta—. ¿Qué pasa, Ros?

Escucha atentamente, y veo que la conversación será larga.

—Voy a buscar a Maki-kun. Serán dos minutos —artitrasero en silencio,

levantando dos dedos.

Él asiente; es obvio que está muy enfrascado en la conversación.

Nico-san me abre la puerta con una sonrisa afable. Yo le correspondo; in-

cluso Nico-san lo nota. Pulso el timbre del interfono y grito alegremente:

—Hola, Maki-kun, soy yo. Ábreme.

La puerta se abre con un zumbido y subo las escaleras hasta el

apartamento. Caigo en la cuenta de que no he estado aquí desde el

sábado por la mañana. Parece que haya pasado mucho más tiempo.

Maki-kun me ha dejado la puerta abierta. Entro y, no sé por qué, pero en

cuanto estoy dentro me quedo paralizada instintivamente. Tardo un mo-

mento en darme cuenta de que es porque hay una persona pálida y triste

de pie junto a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, sosteniendo un

pequeño revólver: es Mayuri, que me observa impasible.

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	14. Capitulo 13

_**Ni cincuenta sombras ni Love Live me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**_

Dios santo…

Está ahí, mirándome con semblante inexpresivo e inquietante, y con

una pistola en la mano. Mi subconsciente es víctima de un desmayo let-

al, del que no creo que despierte ni aspirando sales.

Parpadeo repetidamente mirando a Mayuri, mientras mi mente no para

de dar vueltas frenéticamente. ¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Dónde está Maki-kun?

¡Por Dios…! ¿Dónde está Maki-kun?

El miedo creciente y helador que atenaza mi corazón se convierte en

terror, y se me erizan todos y cada uno de los folítraseros del cuero cabel-

ludo. ¿Y si le ha hecho daño? Mi respiración empieza a acelerarse y la

adrenalina y un pánico paralizante invaden todo mi cuerpo. Mantén la

calma, mantén la calma… repito mentalmente como un mantra una y

otra vez.

Ella ladea la cabeza y me mira como si fuera un fenómeno de barraca de feria. Pero aquí el fenómeno no soy yo.

Siento que he tardado un millón de años en procesar todo esto,

cuando en realidad ha transcurrido apenas una fracción de segundo. El

semblante de Mayuri sigue totalmente inexpresivo, y su aspecto tan de-

saliñado y enfermizo como siempre. Sigue llevando esa gabardina mu-

grienta, y parece necesitar desesperadamente una ducha. Tiene el pelo

grasiento y lacio pegado a la cabeza, y sus ojos castaños se ven

apagados, turbios y vagamente confusos

Pese a tener la boca absolutamente seca, intento hablar.

—Hola… ¿Mayuri, verdad? —alcanzo a decir.

Ella sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa auténtica; sus labios se curvan de

un modo desagradable.

—Ella habla —susurra, y su voz es un sonido fantasmagórico, suave

y ronco a la vez.

—Sí, hablo —le digo con dulzura, como si me dirigiera a una

niña—. ¿Estás sola aquí? ¿Dónde está Maki-kun?

Cuando pienso que puede haber sufrido algún daño, se me desboca

el corazón.

A ella se le demuda la cara de tal modo que creo que está a punto de

echarse a llorar… parece tan desvalida.

—Sola —susurra—. Sola.

Y la profundidad de la tristeza que contiene esa única palabra me

desgarra el alma. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Yo estoy sola? ¿Está ella sola?

¿Está sola porque le ha hecho daño a Maki-kun? Oh… no… tengo que com-

batir el llanto inminente y el miedo asfixiante que me oprimen la

garganta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Pese al sofocante ahogo que siento, mis palabras logran conformar

un discurso atento, sereno y amable. Ella frunce el ceño como si mis

preguntas la aturdieran por completo. Pero no emprende ninguna acción

violenta contra mí. Sigue sosteniendo la pistola con gesto relajado. Yo

no hago caso de la opresión que siento en el cerebro e intento otra

táctica.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té?

¿Por qué le estoy preguntando si quiere té? Esa es la respuesta de

Ray ante cualquier situación de crisis emocional, y me surge ahora en un

momento totalmente inapropiado. Dios… le daría un ataque si me viera

ahora mismo. Él ya habría echado mano de su preparación militar y a es-

tas alturas ya la habría desarmado.

De hecho, no me está apuntando con

la pistola.

A lo mejor puedo acercarme. Mayuri mueve lentamente la

cabeza de un lado a otro, como si destensara el cuello.

Inspiro una preciada bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar el pánico

que me dificulta la respiración, y me acerco hasta la encimera de la isla

de la cocina. Ella tuerce el gesto, como si no entendiera del todo qué es-

toy haciendo, y se desplaza un poco para seguir plantada frente a mí.

Cojo el hervidor con una mano temblorosa y lo lleno bajo el grifo.

Conforme me voy moviendo, mi respiración se va normalizando. Sí, si ella

quisiera matarme, seguramente ya me habría disparado. Me mira per-

pleja, con una curiosidad ausente. Mientras enciendo el interruptor de la

tetera, no puedo dejar de pensar en Maki-kun. ¿Estará herido? ¿Atado?

—¿Hay alguien más en el apartamento? —pregunto con cautela.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y, con la mano derecha —la que no sostiene el revólver—, coge un mechón de su melena grasienta y

empieza a juguetear con él, a darle vueltas y a enrollarlo.

Resulta evidente que es algo que hace cuando está nerviosa, y al fijarme en ese detalle, me impresiona nuevamente cuánto se parece a mí. Mi ansiedad es-tá llegando a un nivel que casi me resulta insoportable, y espero su

respuesta con la respiración contenida.

—Sola. Completamente sola —murmura.

Eso me tranquiliza. Quizá Maki-kun no esté aquí. Esa sensación de ali-

vio me da fuerzas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres té ni café?

—No tengo sed —contesta en voz baja, y da un paso cauteloso hacia

mí.

Mi sensación de fortaleza se evapora. ¡Dios…! Empiezo a jadear

otra vez de miedo, sintiendo cómo circula de nuevo, denso y tempestu-

oso, por mis venas. A pesar de eso, y haciendo acopio de todo mi valor,

me doy la vuelta y saco un par de tazas del armario.

—¿Qué tienes tú que yo no tenga? —pregunta, y su voz tiene la

entonación cantarina de una niña pequeña.

—¿A qué te refieres, Mayuri? —pregunto con toda la amabilidad de la

que soy capaz.

—El Amo, Ayase-san, permite que le llames por su nombre.

—Yo no soy su sumisa, Mayuri. Esto… el Amo entiende que yo soy

incapaz e inadecuada para cumplir ese papel.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Es un gesto de lo más in-

quietante y antinatural.

—Ina…de…cuada. —Experimenta la palabra, la dice en voz alta,

tratando de saber qué sensación le produce en la lengua—. Pero el Amo

es feliz. Yo le he visto. Ríe y sonríe. Esas reacciones son raras… muy

raras en él.

Oh.

—Tú te pareces a mí. —Mayuri cambia de actitud, cogiéndome por

sorpresa, y creo que por primera vez fija realmente sus ojos en mí—. Al

Amo le gustan obedientes y que se parezcan a ti y a mí. Las demás, to-

das lo mismo… todas lo mismo… y sin embargo tú duermes en su

cama. Yo te vi.

¡Oh, no! Ella estaba en la habitación. No eran imaginaciones mías.

—¿Tú me viste en su cama? —susurro.

—Yo nunca dormí en la cama del Amo —murmura.

Es como un espectro etéreo, perdido. Como una persona a medias.

Parece tan leve y frágil, y a pesar de llevar un arma, de pronto siento una

abrumadora compasión por ella. Ahora sujeta la pistola con las dos

manos, y yo abro tanto los ojos que amenazan con salírseme de las

órbitas.

—¿Por qué al Amo le gustamos así? Eso me hace pensar que…

que… el Amo es oscuro… el Amo es un hombre oscuro, pero yo le

quiero.

No, no lo es, grito en mi fuero interno. Él no es oscuro. Él es un

hombre bueno, y no está sumido en la oscuridad. Está conmigo, a plena

luz. Y ahora ella está aquí, intentando arrastrarle de vuelta a las sombras

con la retorcida idea de que le quiere.

—Mayuri, ¿quieres darme la pistola? —pregunto con suavidad.

Sus manos la aferran con más fuerza, y se lleva la pistola al pecho.

—Esto es mío. Es lo único que me queda. —Acaricia el arma con

delicadeza—. Así ella podrá reunirse con su amor.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué amor… Eli? Siento como si me hubiera

dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sé que él aparecerá en cualquier mo-

mento para averiguar por qué estoy tardando tanto. ¿Tiene la intención

de dispararle? La idea es tan terrorífica que se me forma un enorme

nudo en la garganta.

Se hincha y me duele, y casi me ahoga, al igual que

el miedo que se acumula y me oprime el estómago.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de golpe y Eli aparece

en el umbral, seguido de Nico-san.

Los ojos de Eli se fijan en mí durante un par de segundos, me

observan de la cabeza a los pies, y detecto un centelleo de alivio en su

mirada. Pero ese alivio desaparece en cuanto clava la vista en Mayuri y se

queda inmóvil, centrado en ella, sin vacilar lo más mínimo. La observa

con una intensidad que yo no había visto nunca, con ojos salvajes,

enormes, airados y asustados.

Oh, no… oh, no.

Mayuri abre mucho los ojos y por un momento parece que recobra la

cordura. Parpadea varias veces y sujeta el arma con más fuerza.

Contengo el aliento, y mi corazón empieza a palpitar con tanta

fuerza que oigo la sangre bombeando en mis oídos. ¡No, no, no!

Mi mundo se sostiene precariamente en manos de esta pobre mujer

destrozada. ¿Disparará? ¿A los dos? ¿Solo a Eli? Es una idea

atroz.

Pero después de una eternidad, durante la cual el tiempo queda en

suspenso a nuestro alrededor, ella agacha un poco la cabeza y alza la

mirada hacia él a través de sus largas pestañas con expresión contrita.

Eli levanta la mano para indicarle a Nico-san que no se mueva.

El rostro lívido de este revela su furia. Nunca le había visto así, pero se

mantiene inmóvil mientras Eli y Mayuri se miran el uno al otro.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo la respiración. ¿Qué hará

ella? ¿Qué hará él? Pero se limitan a seguir mirándose. Eli tiene

una expresión cruda, cargada de una emoción que desconozco. Puede

ser lástima, miedo, afecto… ¿o es amor? ¡No, por favor… amor, no!

Él la fulmina con la mirada, y con una lentitud agónica, la atmósfera

del apartamento cambia. La tensión ha aumentado de tal manera que

percibo su conexión, la electricidad que hay entre ambos.

¡No! De repente siento que yo soy la intrusa, la que interfiere entre

ellos, que siguen mirándose fijamente. Yo soy una advenediza, una

voyeur que espía una escena íntima y prohibida detrás de unas cortinas

corridas.

El brillo que arde en la mirada de Eli se intensifica y su porte

cambia sutilmente. Parece más alto, y sus rasgos como más angulosos,

más frío, más distante. Reconozco esa pose. Le he visto así antes… en

su cuarto de juegos.

De nuevo se me eriza todo el vello. Este es el Eli dominante, y

parece muy a gusto en su papel. No sé si es algo innato o aprendido,

pero, con el corazón encogido y el estómago revuelto, veo cómo re-

sponde Mayuri. Separa los labios, se le acelera la respiración y, por

primera vez, el rubor tiñe sus mejillas. ¡No! Es angustioso presenciar esa

visión fugaz del pasado de Eli.

Finalmente, él articula una palabra en silencio. No sé cuál es, pero

tiene un efecto inmediato en Mayuri. Ella cae de rodillas al suelo, con la

cabeza gacha, y sus manos sueltan la pistola, que golpea con un ruido

sordo el suelo de madera. Dios santo…

Eli se acerca tranquilamente a donde ha caído el arma, se in-

clina con agilidad para recogerla, y luego se la mete en el bolsillo de la

americana. Mira una vez más a Mayuri, que sigue dócilmente arrodillada

junto a la encimera de la isla.

—Nozomi, ve con Nico —ordena.

Nico-san cruza el umbral y se me queda mirando.

—Maki-kun —susurro.

—Abajo —contesta expeditivo, sin apartar los ojos de Mayuri.

Abajo. No aquí. Maki-kun está bien. Un fuerte estremecimiento de alivio

me recorre todo el cuerpo, y por un momento creo que voy a

desmayarme.

—Nozomi…

En la voz de Eli hay un deje de advertencia.

Le miro, y de pronto soy incapaz de moverme. No quiero dejarle…

dejarle con ella. Él se coloca al lado de Mayuri, que permanece arrodillada

a sus pies. Se cierne sobre ella, la protege. Ella está tan quieta… es anti-

natural. No puedo dejar de mirarles a los dos… juntos…

—Por el amor de Dios, Nozomi, ¿por una vez en tu vida puedes

hacer lo que te dicen y marcharte?

Con una voz fría como un témpano de hielo, Eli me fulmina

con la mirada y frunce el ceño. Tras la calma deliberada con que pro-

nuncia esas palabras, se oculta una furia palpable.

¿Furioso conmigo? Dios, no. ¡Por favor… no! Me siento como si me

hubiera dado un bofetón. ¿Por qué quiere quedarse con ella?

—Nico. Lleva a la Toujou-san abajo. Ahora.

Nico-san asiente y yo miro a Eli.

—¿Por qué? —susurro.

—Vete. Vuelve al apartamento. —La frialdad de sus ojos me ful-

mina—. Necesito estar a solas con Mayuri —dice en tono apremiante.

Creo que intenta transmitir una especie de mensaje, pero estoy tan

alterada por todo lo sucedido que no estoy segura. Observo a Mayuri y veo

aparecer una levísima sonrisa en sus labios, pero aparte de eso sigue

totalmente impasible. Una sumisa total. ¡Santo Dios! Se me hiela el

corazón.

Esto es lo que él necesita. Esto es lo que le gusta. ¡No…! Siento

unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—Toujou-san.…

Nico-san me tiende la mano, suplicándome que vaya con él. Yo estoy

inmovilizada por el terrorífico espectátrasero que tengo ante mí. Esto con-

firma mis peores temores y acrecienta todas mis inseguridades. Eli

y Mayuri juntos… el Amo y su sumisa.

—Nico —insiste Eli, y Nico-san se inclina y me coge en

volandas.

Lo último que veo es a Eli acariciándole la cabeza a Mayuri con

ternura, mientras le dice algo en voz baja.

¡No!

Mientras Nico-san me lleva escaleras abajo, yaciendo inerte en sus

brazos, intento asimilar lo que ha pasado en los últimos diez minutos…

¿O han sido más? ¿O menos? He perdido la noción del tiempo.

Eli y Mayuri, Mayuri y Eli… ¿juntos? ¿Qué está haciendo con ella ahora?

—¡Joder, Nozomi! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Me siento aliviada al ver a Maki-kun, caminando nerviosamente arriba y

abajo por el vestíbulo, todavía cargado con su enorme bolsa. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que está bien! Cuando Nico-san me deja en el suelo, prácticamente me abalanzo sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Maki-kun. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

Le abrazo muy fuerte. Estaba tan preocupada que, por un momento,

obtengo cierto respiro del pánico creciente que siento respecto a lo que

está ocurriendo arriba en mi apartamento.

—¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿Quién es este ?

—Oh, perdona, Maki-kun. Este es Nico-san. Trabaja para Eli.

Nico-san, este es Maki-kun, el hermano de mi compañera de piso.

Se saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿qué está pasando ahí arriba? Estaba buscando las llaves del

apartamento cuando esos típos aparecieron de la nada y me las quitaron.

Uno de ellos era Eli…

Maki-kun se queda sin palabras.

—Llegaste tarde… Gracias a Dios.

—Sí. Me encontré con un amigo de Pullman… y nos tomamos una

copa rápida. ¿Qué está pasando ahí arriba?

—Hay una chica, una ex de Eli. En nuestro apartamento. Se ha

vuelto loca, y Eli está…

Se me quiebra la voz, y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Eh… —susurra Maki-kun y me abraza con fuerza—. ¿Alguien ha llamado a la policía?

—No, no se trata de eso.

Sollozo pegada a su pecho y, en cuanto empiezo, ya no puedo parar

de llorar, las lágrimas liberando toda la tensión de este último episodio.

Maki-kun me abraza más fuerte, pero noto que está desconcertado.

—vamos a tomar una copa.

Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda con cierta incomodidad. De repente, yo también me siento incómoda, y avergonzada, y lo que realmente quiero es estar sola. Pero asiento y acepto su oferta. Quiero ale-

jarme de aquí, alejarme de lo que sea que esté pasando arriba.

Me vuelvo hacia Nico-san.

—¿Habían registrado el apartamento? —le pregunto llorosa,

limpiándome la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—A primera hora de la tarde. —Nico-san se encoge de hombros a

modo de disculpa y me ofrece un pañuelo. Parece destrozado—. Lo si-

ento —murmura.

Frunzo el ceño. Pobre… se le ve que se siente muy culpable. No

quiero hacer que se sienta aún peor.

—Al parecer tiene una extraordinaria capacidad para eludirnos

—añade, y vuelve a torcer el gesto.

—Maki-kun y yo nos vamos a tomar una copa rápida y después

volveremos al Escala.

Me seco los ojos.

Nico-san se apoya en un pie y luego en otro, visiblemente nervioso.

—Ayase-san quería que volviera directamente al apartamento

—dice en voz baja.

—Bueno, pero ahora ya sabemos dónde está Mayuri. —No puedo

evitar que mi voz revele un deje de amargura- Así que ya no necesitamos tantas medidas de seguridad. Dile a Eli que nos veremos luego.

Nico-san abre la boca para hablar, pero vuelve a cerrarla prudentemente.

—¿Quieres dejarle la bolsa a Nico-san? —le pregunto a Maki-kun.

—No. Me la llevo, gracias.

Maki-kun se despide de Nico-san con un movimiento de cabeza y después

me acompaña fuera. Y entonces me acuerdo, demasiado tarde, de que

me he dejado el bolso en el asiento de atrás del Audi. No llevo nada

encima.

—Mi bolso…

—No te preocupes —murmura Maki-kun, su rostro expresando una gran

preocupación—. No pasa nada, pago yo.

Escogemos un bar situado en la acera de enfrente y nos sentamos en

unos taburetes de madera junto a la ventana. Quiero ver lo que pasa:

quién entra y, sobre todo, quién sale. Maki-kun me pasa una botella de

cerveza.

—¿Problemas con una ex? —pregunta en tono afable.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso —musito, adoptando repentinamente una actitud más reservada.

No puedo hablar de esto: he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Y, por primera vez, lo lamento realmente. Además, Eli no ha di-

cho nada de rescindirlo.

—Tengo tiempo —dice Maki-kun muy atento, y toma un buen trago de

cerveza.

—Ella es una ex de Eli, de hace varios años. Abandonó a su

marido por otro tipo. Y al cabo de un par de semanas o así, ese tipo murió en un accidente de coche. Y ahora ha vuelto para perseguir a Eli.

Me encojo de hombros. Ya está, no he revelado demasiado.

—¿Perseguir a Eli?

—Tenía una pistola.

—¡Maldicion!

—De hecho no amenazó a nadie con ella. Creo que pretendía dis-

pararse a sí misma. Pero por eso yo estaba tan preocupada por ti. No

sabía si estabas en el apartamento.

—Ya. Por lo que dices, esa mujer no está bien.

—No, no está bien.

—¿Y ahora qué está haciendo Eli con ella?

Palidezco de golpe y noto que la bilis me sube a la garganta.

—No lo sé —susurro.

Maki-kun abre los ojos como platos… por fin lo ha entendido.

Esto es lo que me angustia. ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? Hablar, espero. Solo hablar. Pero lo único que visualizo mentalmente es su mano, acariciando tiernamente el pelo de ella.

Mayuri está trastornada y él se preocupa por ella; eso es todo, intento racionalizar. Pero, en el fondo de mi mente, mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza con tristeza.

Es más que eso. Mayuri era capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades de una

forma que yo no puedo. La idea resulta terriblemente deprimente.

Intento centrarme en todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos días: en

su declaración de amor, sus divertidos coqueteos, su alegría. Pero las pa-

labras de Tsubasa vuelven para burlarse de mí. Es verdad lo que dicen

sobre los fisgones.

«¿No echas de menos… tu cuarto de juegos?»

Me termino la cerveza en un tiempo récord, y Maki-kun me pasa otra.

No soy muy buena compañía esta noche, pero aun así él se queda conmigo charlando e intentando levantarme el ánimo, y me habla de Barbados y de las payasadas de Anju-chan y Eren-kun, lo cual es una maravillosa distracción. Pero solo es eso… una distracción.

Mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma siguen todavía en ese apartamento con mi Cincuenta Sombras y la mujer que había sido su sumisa. Una mujer que cree que todavía le ama. Una mujer que se parece a mí.

Mientras nos bebemos la tercera cerveza, un enorme vehítrasero con

los vidrios ahumados aparca junto al Audi delante del edificio. Reconozco al doctor Shinn, que baja acompañado de una mujer vestida con

una especie de bata azul claro. Atisbo a Nico-san, que les hace entrar por

la puerta principal.

—¿Quién es ese? —pregunta Maki-kun.

—Es el doctor Shinn. Eli le conoce.

—¿Qué tipo de doctor es?

—Psiquiatra.

—Ah.

Ambos seguimos observando y, al cabo de unos minutos, vuelven a

salir. Eli lleva a Mayuri, que va envuelta en una manta. ¿Qué? Veo

con horror cómo suben al vehículo y se alejan a toda velocidad.

Maki-kun me mira con expresión compasiva, y yo me siento desolada,

totalmente desolada.

—¿Puedo tomar algo más fuerte? —le pregunto a Maki-kun, sin voz

apenas.

—Claro. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Un brandy. Por favor.

Maki-kun asiente y se acerca a la barra. Yo miro por la ventana hacia la

puerta principal. Al cabo de un momento, Nico-san sale, se sube al Audi y

se dirige hacia el Escala… ¿siguiendo a Eli? No lo sé.

Maki-kun me planta delante una gran copa de brandy.

—Vamos, Toujou. Vamos a emborracharnos.

Me parece la mejor proposición que me han hecho últimamente.

Brindamos, bebo un trago del líquido ardiente y ambarino, y agradezco

esa intensa sensación de calor que me evade del espantoso dolor que

brota en mi corazón.

Es tarde y me siento bastante aturdida. Maki-kun y yo no tenemos llaves

para entrar en mi apartamento. Él insiste en acompañarme caminando

hasta el Escala, aunque él no se quedará. Ha telefoneado al amigo al que

se encontró antes y con el que se tomó una copa, y han quedado que

dormirá en su casa.

—Así que es aquí donde vive el magnate.

Maki-kun silba, impresionado.

Asiento.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo? —pregunta.

—No, tengo que enfrentarme a esto… o simplemente acostarme.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Sí. Gracias, Maki-kun.

Le doy un abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, Toujou —me susurra al oído.

Me suelta y me observa mientras yo me dispongo a entrar en el

edificio.

—Hasta luego —grita.

Yo le dedico una media sonrisa y le hago un gesto de despedida, y

después pulso el botón para llamar al ascensor.

Salgo del ascensor y entro al piso de Eli. Nico-san no me está esperando, lo cual es inusual. Abro la doble puerta y voy hacia el salón.

Eli está al teléfono, caminando nervioso junto al piano.

—Ya está aquí —espeta. Se da la vuelta para mirarme y cuelga el

teléfono—. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? —gruñe, pero no se acerca.

¿Está enfadado conmigo? ¿Él es el que acaba de pasar Dios sabe

cuánto tiempo con su ex novia lunática, y está enfadado conmigo?

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta, consternado.

—Un poco.

No creía que fuera tan obvio.

Gime y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Te dije que volvieras aquí —dice en voz baja, amenazante—. Son

las diez y cuarto. Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Fui a tomar una copa, o tres, con Maki-kun, mientras tú atendías a tu

ex —le digo entre dientes—. No sabía cuánto tiempo ibas a estar… con

ella.

Entorna los ojos y da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, pero se detiene.

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

Me encojo de hombros y me miro los dedos.

—Nozomi, ¿qué pasa?

Y por primera vez detecto en su voz algo distinto a la ira. ¿Qué es?

¿Miedo?

Trago saliva, intentando decidir qué decir.

—¿Dónde está Mayuri?

Alzo la mirada hacia él.

—En un hospital psiquiátrico de Fremont —dice con expresión es-

crutadora—. ¿qué pasa? —Se acerca hasta situarse justo delante de

mí—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —musita.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy buena para ti.

—¿Qué? —murmura, y abre los ojos, alarmado—. ¿Por qué piensas

eso? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Yo no puedo ser todo lo que tú necesitas.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

—Solo verte con ella… —se me quiebra la voz.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Esto no tiene que ver contigo. Sino

con ella. —Inspira profundamente, y vuelve a pasarse la mano por el

pelo—. Ahora mismo es una chica muy enferma.

—Pero yo lo sentí… lo que tenían juntos.

—¿Qué? No.

Intenta tocarme y yo retrocedo instintivamente. Deja caer la mano y

se me queda mirando. Se le ve atenazado por el pánico.

—¿Vas a marcharte? —murmura con los ojos muy abiertos por el

miedo.

Yo no digo nada mientras intento reordenar el caos de mi mente.

—No puedes hacerlo —suplica.

—Eli… yo…

Lucho por aclarar mis ideas. ¿Qué intento decir? Necesito tiempo,

tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Dame tiempo.

—¡No, no! —dice él.

—Yo…

Mira con desenfreno alrededor de la estancia buscando… ¿qué?

¿Una inspiración? ¿Una intervención divina? No lo sé.

—No puedes irte, Nozomi. ¡Yo te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, Eli, es solo que…

—¡No, no! —dice desesperado, y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Eli…

—No —susurra, y en sus ojos muy abiertos brilla el pánico.

De repente cae de rodillas ante mí, con la cabeza gacha, y las manos

extendidas sobre los muslos. Inspira profundamente y se queda muy

quieto.

¿Qué?

—Eli, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Él sigue mirando al suelo, no a mí.

—¡Eli! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —repito con voz estridente. Él

no se mueve—. ¡Eli, mírame! —ordeno aterrada.

Él levanta la cabeza sin dudarlo, y me mira pasivamente con sus

fríos ojos azules: parece casi sereno… expectante.

Dios santo… Eli. El sumiso.

 _ **No se ustedes, pero a mí me mata la curiosidad que le paso a Eli…**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	15. Capitulo 14

Eli postrado de rodillas a mis pies, reteniéndome con la firmeza de

su mirada azul, es la visión más solemne y escalofriante que he contemplado jamás… más que Mayuri con su pistola. El leve aturdimiento producido por el alcohol se esfuma al instante, sustituido por una creciente sensación de fatalidad. Palidezco y se me eriza todo el vello.

Inspiro profundamente, conmocionada. No. No, esto es un error, un

error muy grave y perturbador.

—Eli, por favor, no hagas esto. Esto no es lo que quiero.

Él sigue mirándome con total pasividad, sin moverse, sin decir nada.

Oh, Dios. Mi pobre Cincuenta. Se me encoge el corazón. ¿Qué de-

monios le he hecho? Las lágrimas que pugnan por brotar me escuecen

en los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Háblame —musito.

Él parpadea una vez.

—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? —dice en voz baja, inexpresiva, y el

hecho de que hable me alivia momentáneamente, pero así no…

No. ¡No!

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, y de repente me

resulta insoportable verle en la misma posición postrada que la de esa

criatura patética que era Mayuri. La imagen de un hombre poderoso, que

en realidad sigue siendo un muchacho, que sufrió terribles abusos y

malos tratos, que se considera indigno del amor de su familia perfecta y

de su mucho menos perfecta novia… mi chico perdido… La imagen es

desgarradora.

Compasión, vacío, desesperación, todo eso inunda mi corazón, y si-

ento una angustia asfixiante. Voy a tener que luchar para recuperarle,

para recuperar a mi Cincuenta.

Pensar en que yo pueda ejercer la dominación sobre alguien me res-

ulta atroz. Pensar en que yo ejerza la dominación sobre Eli es sen-

cillamente repugnante. Eso me convertiría en alguien como ella: la

mujer que le hizo esto a él.

Al pensar en eso, me estremezco y contengo la bilis que siento subir

por mi garganta. Es inconcebible que yo haga eso. Es inconcebible que

desee eso.

A medida que se me aclaran las ideas, veo cuál es el único camino:

sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, caigo de rodillas frente a él.

Siento la madera dura contra mis espinillas, y me seco las lágrimas

con el dorso de la mano.

Así, ambos somos iguales. Estamos al mismo nivel. Este es el único

modo de recuperarle.

Él abre los ojos imperceptiblemente cuando alzo la vista y le miro,

pero, aparte de eso, ni su expresión ni su postura cambian.

—Eli, no tienes por qué hacer esto —suplico—. Yo no voy a

dejarte. Te lo he dicho y te lo he repetido cientos de veces. No te dejaré.

Todo esto que ha pasado… es abrumador. Lo único que necesito es

tiempo para pensar… tiempo para mí. ¿Por qué siempre te pones en lo

peor?

Se me encoge nuevamente el corazón, porque sé la razón: porque es

inseguro, y está lleno de odio hacia sí mismo.

Las palabras de Tsubasa vuelven a resonar en mi mente: «¿Sabe ella lo

negativo que eres contigo mismo? ¿En todos los aspectos?».

Oh, Eli. El miedo atenaza de nuevo mi corazón y empiezo a

balbucear:

—Iba a sugerir que esta noche volvería a mi apartamento. Nunca me

dejas tiempo… tiempo para pensar las cosas. —Rompo a sollozar, y en

su cara aparece la levísima sombra de un gesto de disgusto—. Simple-

mente tiempo para pensar. Nosotros apenas nos conocemos, y toda esa

carga que tú llevas encima… yo necesito… necesito tiempo para analiz-

arla. Y ahora que Mayuri está… bueno, lo que sea que esté… que ya no

anda por ahí y ya no es un peligro… pensé… pensé…

Se me quiebra la voz y le miro fijamente. Él me observa in-

tensamente y creo que me está escuchando.

—Verte con Mayuri… —cierro los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo de

verle interactuando con su antigua sumisa—… me ha impactado ter-

riblemente. Por un momento he atisbado cómo había sido tu vida… y…

—Bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Mis mejillas siguen in-

undadas de lágrimas—. Todo esto es porque siento que yo no soy sufi-

ciente para ti. He comprendido cómo era tu vida, y tengo mucho miedo

de que termines aburriéndote de mí y entonces me dejes… y yo acabe

siendo como Mayuri… una sombra. Porque yo te quiero, Eli, y si

me dejas, será como si el mundo perdiera la luz. Y me quedaré a oscur-

as. Yo no quiero dejarte. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que tú me dejes…

Mientras le digo todo eso, con la esperanza de que me escuche, me

doy cuenta de cuál es mi verdadero problema. Simplemente no entiendo

por qué le gusto. Nunca he entendido por qué le gusto.

—No entiendo por qué te parezco atractiva —murmuro—. Tú eres…

bueno, tú eres tú… y yo soy… —Me encojo de hombros y le miro—.

Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tú eres hermoso y sexy y triunfador y

bueno y amable y cariñoso… todas esas cosas… y yo no. Y yo no puedo

hacer las cosas que a ti te gusta hacer. Yo no puedo darte lo que neces-

itas. ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz conmigo? —Mi voz se convierte en un su-

surro que expresa mis más oscuros miedos—. Nunca he entendido qué

ves en mí. Y verte con ella no ha hecho más que confirmarlo.

Sollozo y me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, contemplando su

expresión impasible.

Oh, es tan exasperante. ¡Habla conmigo, maldita sea!

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí arrodillado toda la noche? Porque yo haré lo

mismo —le espeto con cierta dureza.

Creo que suaviza el gesto… incluso parece vagamente divertido.

Pero es muy difícil saberlo.

Podría acercarme y tocarle, pero eso sería abusar de forma flagrante

de la posición en la que él me ha colocado. Yo no quiero eso, pero no sé

qué quiere él, o qué intenta decirme. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Eli, por favor, por favor… háblame —le ruego, mientras re-

tuerzo las manos sobre el regazo.

Aunque estoy incómoda sobre mis rodillas, sigo postrada, mirando

esos ojos azules, serios, preciosos, y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

—Por favor —suplico una vez más.

De pronto, su intensa mirada se oscurece y parpadea.

—Estaba tan asustado —murmura.

¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Mi subconsciente vuelve a recostarse en su

butaca, suspirando de alivio, y se bebe un buen trago de ginebra.

¡Está hablando! La gratitud me invade y trago saliva intentando

contener la emoción y las lágrimas que amenazan con volver a brotar.

Su voz es tenue y suave.

—Cuando vi llegar a Maki, supe que otra persona te había dejado

entrar en tu apartamento. Nico y yo bajamos del coche de un salto.

Sabíamos que se trataba de ella, y verla allí de ese modo, contigo… y ar-

mada. Creo que me sentí morir. Alguien te estaba amenazando…

era la confirmación de mis peores miedos. Estaba tan enfurecido con

ella, contigo, con Nico, conmigo mismo…

Menea la cabeza, expresando su angustia.

398/659

—No podía saber lo desequilibrada que estaba. No sabía qué hacer.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría. —Se calla y frunce el ceño—. Y entonces

me dio una pista: parecía muy arrepentida. Y así supe qué tenía que

hacer.

Se detiene y me mira, intentando sopesar mi reacción.

—Sigue —susurro.

Él traga saliva.

—Verla en ese estado, saber que yo podía tener algo que ver con su

crisis nerviosa… —Cierra los ojos otra vez—. Mayuri fue siempre tan

traviesa y vivaz…

Tiembla e inspira con dificultad, como si sollozara. Es una tortura

escuchar todo esto, pero permanezco de rodillas, atenta, embebida en su

relato.

—Podría haberte hecho daño. Y habría sido culpa mía.

Sus ojos se apagan, paralizados por el horror, y se queda de nuevo

en silencio.

—Pero no fue así —susurro—, y tú no eras responsable de que es-

tuviera en ese estado, Eli.

Le miro fijamente, animándole a continuar.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que todo lo que hizo fue para prote-

germe, y quizá también a Mayuri, porque también se preocupa por ella.

Pero ¿hasta qué punto se preocupa por ella? No dejo de plantearme esa

incómoda pregunta. Él dice que me quiere, pero me echó de mi propio

apartamento con mucha brusquedad.

—Yo solo quería que te fueras —murmura, con su extraordinaria ca-

pacidad para leer mis pensamientos—. Quería alejarte del peligro y…

Tú… no… te ibas —sisea entre dientes, y su exasperación es palpable.

Me mira intensamente.

—Toujou Nozomi, eres la mujer más tozuda que conozco.

Cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, como si no diera

crédito.

Oh, ha vuelto. Aliviada, lanzo un largo y profundo suspiro.

Él abre los ojos de nuevo, y su expresión es triste y desamparada…

sincera.

—¿No pensabas dejarme? —pregunta.

—¡No!

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y todo su cuerpo se relaja. Cuando los abre,

veo su dolor y su angustia.

—Pensé… —Se calla—. Este soy yo. Todo lo que soy… y soy

todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para

hacerte ver que quiero que seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que

te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Eli, y verte así es… —Me falta el aire

y vuelven a brotar las lágrimas—. Pensé que te había destrozado.

—¿Destrozado? ¿A mí? Oh, no. Todo lo contrario. —Se acerca

y me coge la mano—. Tú eres mi tabla de salvación —susurra, y me

besa los nudillos antes de apoyar su palma contra la mía.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo, tira suavemente de mi

mano y la coloca sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón… en la zona prohi-

bida. Se le acelera la respiración. Su corazón late desbocado, retum-

bando bajo mis dedos. No aparta los ojos de mí; su mandíbula está

tensa, los dientes apretados.

Yo jadeo. ¡Oh, mi Cincuenta! Está permitiendo que le toque. Y es

como si todo el aire de mis pulmones se hubiera volatilizado… desa-

parecido. Noto el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos, y el ritmo de mis

latidos aumenta para acompasarse al suyo.

Me suelta la mano, dejándola posada sobre su corazón. Flexiono li-

geramente los dedos y siento la calidez de su piel bajo la liviana tela de

la camisa. Está conteniendo la respiración. No puedo soportarlo. Y retiro

la mano.

—No —dice inmediatamente, y vuelve a poner su mano sobre la

mía, presionando con sus dedos los míos—. No.

Incitada por esas dos palabras, me deslizo por el suelo hasta que

nuestras rodillas se tocan, y levanto la otra mano con cautela para que

sepa exactamente qué me dispongo a hacer. Él abre más los ojos, pero

no me detiene.

Empiezo a desabrocharle con delicadeza los botones de la camisa.

Con una mano es difícil. Flexiono los dedos que están bajo los suyos y

él me suelta, y me permite usar ambas manos para desabotonarle la

prenda. No dejo de mirarle a los ojos mientras le abro la camisa, y su

torso queda a la vista.

Él traga saliva, separa los labios y se le acelera la respiración, y noto

que su pánico aumenta, pero no se aparta. ¿Sigue actuando como un

sumiso? No tengo ni idea.

¿Debo hacer esto? No quiero hacerle daño, ni física ni mentalmente.

Verlo así, ofreciéndose por completo a mí, ha sido un toque de atención.

Alargo la mano y la dejo suspendida sobre su pecho, y le miro…

pidiéndole permiso. Él inclina la cabeza a un lado muy sutilmente,

armándose de valor ante mi inminente caricia. Emana tensión, pero esta

vez no es ira… es miedo.

Vacilo. ¿De verdad puedo hacerle esto?

—Sí —musita… otra vez con esa singular capacidad de responder a

mis preguntas no formuladas.

Extiendo los dedos sobre el vello de su torso y los hago descender

con ternura sobre el esternón. Él cierra los ojos, y contrae el rostro como

si sintiera un dolor insufrible. No puedo soportar verlo, de manera que

aparto los dedos inmediatamente, pero él me sujeta la mano al instante y

la vuelve a posar con firmeza sobre su torso desnudo. Cuando le toco

con la palma de la mano, se le eriza el vello.

—No —dice, con la voz quebrada—. Lo necesito.

Aprieta los ojos con más fuerza. Esto debe de ser una tortura para él.

Es un auténtico suplicio verle. Le acaricio con los dedos el pecho y el

corazón, con mucho cuidado, maravillada con su tacto, aterrorizada de

que esto sea ir demasiado lejos.

Abre sus ojos azules, que me fulminan, ardientes.

Dios santo. Es una mirada salvaje, abrasadora, intensísima, y respira

entrecortadamente. Hace que me hierva la sangre y me estremezca.

No me ha detenido, de manera que vuelvo a pasarle los dedos sobre

el pecho y sus labios se entreabren. Jadea, y no sé si es por miedo o por

algo más.

Hace tanto tiempo que ansío besarlo ahí, que me inclino sobre las ro-

dillas y le sostengo la mirada durante un momento, dejando perfecta-

mente claras mis intenciones. Luego me acerco y poso un tierno beso

sobre su corazón, y siento la calidez y el dulce aroma de su piel en mis

labios.

Su ahogado gemido me conmueve tanto que vuelvo a sentarme sobre

los talones, temiendo lo que veré en su rostro. Él ha cerrado los ojos con

firmeza, pero no se ha movido.

—Otra vez —susurra, y me inclino nuevamente sobre su torso, esta

vez para besarle una de las cicatrices.

Jadea, y le beso otra, y otra. Gruñe con fuerza, y de pronto sus

brazos me rodean y me agarra el pelo, y me levanta la cabeza con mucha

brusquedad hasta que mis labios se unen a su boca insistente. Y nos bes-

amos, y yo enredo los dedos en su cabello.

—Oh, Nozomi —suspira, y se inclina y me tumba en el suelo, y ahora

estoy debajo de él.

Deslizo mis manos en torno a su hermoso rostro y, en ese momento,

noto sus lágrimas.

Está llorando… no. ¡No!

—Eli, por favor, no llores. He sido sincera cuando te he dicho

que nunca te dejaré. De verdad. Si te he dado una impresión equivocada,

lo siento… por favor, por favor, perdóname. Te quiero. Siempre te

querré.

Se cierne sobre mí y me mira con una expresión llena de dolor.

—¿De qué se trata?

Abre todavía más los ojos.

—¿Cuál es este secreto que te hace pensar que saldré corriendo para

no volver? ¿Qué hace que estés tan convencido de que te dejaré?

—suplico con voz trémula—. Dímelo, Eli, por favor…

Él se incorpora y se sienta, esta vez con las piernas cruzadas, y yo

hago lo mismo con las mías extendidas. Me pregunto vagamente si no

podríamos levantarnos del suelo, pero no quiero interrumpir el curso de

sus pensamientos. Por fin va a confiar en mí.

Baja los ojos hacia mí y parece absolutamente desolado. Oh, Dios…

esto es grave.

—…

Hace una pausa, buscando las palabras con gesto de dolor… ¿Qué

demonios pasa?

Inspira profundamente y traga saliva.

—Soy un sádico. Me gusta azotar a jovencitas menudas como

tú, porque todas se parecen a la puta adicta al crack… mi madre biológica. Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginar por qué.

Lo suelta de golpe, como si llevara días y días madurando esa declaración en la cabeza y estuviera desesperado por librarse de ella.

Mi mundo se detiene. Oh, no.

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Esto es malo. Realmente malo. Le miro,

intentando entender las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir. Esto ex-

plica por qué todas nos parecemos.

Lo primero que pienso es que Mayuri tenía razón: «El Amo es

oscuro».

Recuerdo la primera conversación que tuve con él sobre sus tendencias, cuando estábamos en el cuarto rojo del dolor.

—Tú dijiste que no eras un sádico —musito, en un desesperado in-

tento por comprenderle… por encontrar alguna excusa que le justifique.

—No, yo dije que era un Amo. Si te mentí fue por omisión. Lo

siento.

Baja la vista por un instante a sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas.

Creo que está avergonzado. ¿Avergonzado por haberme mentido?

¿O por lo que es?

—Cuando me hiciste esa pregunta, yo tenía en mente que la relación

entre ambos sería muy distinta —murmura.

Y su mirada deja claro que está aterrado.

Entonces caigo de golpe en la cuenta. Si es un sádico, necesita realmente todo eso de los azotes y los castigos. Por Dios, no. Me cojo la cabeza entre las manos.

—Así que es verdad —susurro, alzando la vista hacia él—. Yo no

puedo darte lo que necesitas.

Eso es… eso significa que realmente somos incompatibles.

El mundo se abre bajo mis pies, todo se desmorona a mi alrededor

mientras el pánico atenaza mi garganta. Se acabó. No podemos seguir

con esto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—No, no, no. Sí que puedes. Tú me das lo que yo necesito.

—Aprieta los puños—. Créeme, por favor —murmura, y sus palabras

suenan como una plegaria apasionada.

—Ya no sé qué creer, Eli. Todo esto es demasiado complicado

—murmuro, y siento escozor y dolor en la garganta, ahogada por las lá-

grimas que no derramo.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de

luz.

—Nozomi, créeme. Cuando te castigué y después me abandonaste, mi

forma de ver el mundo cambió. Cuando dije que haría lo que fuera para

no volver a sentirme así jamás, no hablaba en broma. —Me observa an-

gustiado, suplicante—. Cuando dijiste que me amabas, fue como una

revelación. Nadie me había dicho eso antes, y fue como si hubiera

enterrado parte de mi pasado… o como si tú lo hubieras hecho por mí,

no lo sé. Es algo que el doctor Shinn y yo seguimos analizando a fondo.

Oh. Una chispa de esperanza prende en mi corazón. Quizá lo nuestro

pueda funcionar. Yo quiero que funcione. ¿Lo quiero de verdad?

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —musito.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no necesito nada de todo eso. Ahora

no.

¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Simplemente lo sé. La idea de hacerte daño… de cualquier man-

era… me resulta abominable.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con las reglas y los azotes y todo eso

del sexo pervertido?

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y casi sonríe, pero al final suspira con

pesar.

—Estoy hablando del rollo más duro, Nozomi. Deberías ver lo que

soy capaz de hacer con una vara o un látigo.

Abro la boca, estupefacta.

—Prefiero no verlo.

—Lo sé. Si a ti te apeteciera hacer eso, entonces vale… pero tú no

quieres, y lo entiendo. Yo no puedo practicar todo eso si tú no quieres.

Ya te lo dije una vez, tú tienes todo el poder. Y ahora, desde que has

vuelto, no siento esa compulsión en absoluto.

Le miro boquiabierta durante un momento, e intento digerir todo lo

que ha dicho.

—Pero cuando nos conocimos sí querías eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sin duda.

—¿Cómo puede ser que la compulsión desaparezca así sin más,

Eli? ¿Como si yo fuera una especie de panacea y tú ya estuvier-

as… no se me ocurre una palabra mejor… curado? No lo entiendo.

Él vuelve a suspirar.

—Yo no diría «curado»… ¿No me crees?

—Simplemente me parece… increíble. Que es distinto.

—Si no me hubieras dejado, probablemente no me sentiría así.

Abandonarme fue lo mejor que has hecho nunca… por nosotros. Eso

hizo que me diera cuenta de cuánto te quiero, solo a ti, y soy sincero

cuando digo que quiero que seas mía de la forma en que pueda tenerte.

Le miro fijamente. ¿Puedo creerme lo que dice? La cabeza me duele

solo de intentar aclararme las ideas, y en el fondo me siento muy…

aturdida.

—Aún sigues aquí. Creía que a estas alturas ya habrías salido huyendo —susurra.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque podía pensar que eres un psicópata que azotas

y follas a mujeres que se parecen a tu madre? ¿Por qué habrías de tener

esa impresión? —siseo, con agresividad.

Él palidece ante la dureza de mis palabras.

—Bueno, yo no lo habría dicho de ese modo, pero sí —dice, con los

ojos muy abiertos y gesto dolido.

Al ver su expresión seria, me arrepiento de mi arrebato y frunzo el

ceño sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer? Le observo y parece arrepentido, sincero…

parece mi Cincuenta.

Y, de pronto, recuerdo la fotografía que había en su dormitorio de

infancia, y en ese momento comprendo por qué la mujer que aparecía en

ella me resultaba tan familiar. Se parecía a él. Debía de ser su madre

biológica.

Me viene a la mente su comentario desdeñoso: «Nadie import-

ante…». Ella es la responsable de todo esto… y yo me parezco a ella…

¡Maldita sea!

Eli se me queda mirando con crudeza, y sé que está esperando

mi próximo movimiento. Parece sincero. Ha dicho que me quiere, pero

estoy francamente confusa.

Esto es muy difícil. Me ha tranquilizado sobre Mayuri, pero ahora es-

toy más convencida que nunca de que ella era capaz de proporcionarle

aquello que le da placer. Y esa idea me resulta terriblemente desagrad-

able y agotadora.

—Eli, estoy exhausta. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?

Quiero irme a la cama.

Él parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿No te marchas?

—¿Quieres que me marche?

—¡No! Creí que me dejarías en cuanto lo supieras.

Acuden a mi mente todas las veces que ha dicho que le dejaría en

cuanto conociera su secreto más oscuro… y ahora ya lo sé. Maldita

sea… El Amo es oscuro.

¿Debería marcharme? Ya le dejé una vez, y eso estuvo a punto de

destrozarme… a mí, y también a él. Yo le amo. De eso no tengo duda, a

pesar de lo que me ha revelado.

—No me dejes —susurra.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, no! ¡No pienso hacerlo! —grito, y es

catártico.

Ya está. Lo he dicho. No voy a dejarle.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas que no voy a salir cor-

riendo? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Me mira fijamente, expresando de nuevo todo su miedo y su angus-

tia. Traga saliva.

—Puedes hacer una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Cásate conmigo —susurra.

¿Qué? ¿Realmente acaba de…?

Mi mundo se detiene por segunda vez en menos de media hora.

Dios mío. Me quedo mirando estupefacta a ese hombre profunda-

mente herido al que amo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Me ha propuesto matrimonio? ¿Está de broma? No

puedo evitarlo: una risita tonta, nerviosa, de incredulidad, brota desde lo

más profundo de mi ser. Me muerdo el labio para evitar que se convierta

en una estruendosa carcajada histérica, pero fracaso estrepitosamente.

Me tumbo de espaldas en el suelo y me rindo a ese incontrolable ataque

de risa, riéndome como si no me hubiera reído nunca, con unas carcaja-

das tremendas, curativas, catárticas.

Y durante un momento estoy completamente sola, observando desde

lo alto esta situación absurda: una chica presa de un ataque de risa junto

a un chico guapísimo con problemas emocionales. Y cuando mi risa me

hace derramar lágrimas abrasadoras, me tapo los ojos con el brazo. No,

no… esto es demasiado.

Cuando la histeria remite, Eli me aparta el brazo de la cara con

delicadeza. Yo levanto la vista y le miro.

Él se inclina sobre mí. En su boca se dibuja la ironía, pero sus ojos

arden, quizá dolidos. Oh, no.

Usando los nudillos, me seca cuidadosamente una lágrima perdida.

—¿Mi proposición le hace gracia, Toujou-san?

¡Oh, Cincuenta! Alargo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño,

deleitándome en el tacto de su barba incipiente bajo mis dedos. Dios,

amo a este hombre.

—Ayase-san… Eli. Tu sentido de la oportunidad es sin

duda…

Cuando me fallan las palabras, le miro.

Él sonríe, pero las arrugas en torno a sus ojos revelan su conster-

nación. La situación se torna grave.

—Eso me ha dolido en el alma. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Me siento, apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y me inclino sobre él.

Miro fijamente su adorable rostro.

—Eli, me he encontrado a la loca de tu ex con una pistola, me

han echado de mi propio apartamento, me ha caído encima la bomba

Cincuenta…

Él abre la boca para hablar, pero yo levanto una mano. Y, obediente-

mente, la cierra.

—Acabas de revelarme una información sobre ti mismo que, franca-

mente, resulta bastante impactante, y ahora me has pedido que me case

contigo.

Él mueve la cabeza a un lado y a otro, como si analizara los hechos.

Parece divertido. Gracias a Dios.

—Sí, creo que es un resumen bastante adecuado de la situación

—dice con sequedad.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo de aplazar la gratificación?

—Lo he superado, y ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación

inmediata. Carpe diem —susurra.

—Mira, Eli, hace muy poco que te conozco y necesito saber

mucho más de ti. He bebido demasiado, estoy hambrienta y cansada y

quiero irme a la cama. Tengo que considerar tu proposición, del mismo

modo que consideré el contrato que me ofreciste. Y además —aprieto

los labios para expresar contrariedad, pero también para aligerar la

tensión en el ambiente—, no ha sido la propuesta más romántica del

mundo.

Él inclina la cabeza a un lado y en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa.

—Buena puntualización, como siempre, Toujou-san —afirma

con un deje de alivio en la voz—. ¿O sea que esto es un no?

Suspiro.

—No, Ayase-san, no es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. Haces esto

únicamente porque estás asustado y no confías en mí.

—No, hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien

quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Oh. Noto un pálpito en el corazón y siento que me derrito por den-

tro. ¿Cómo es capaz, en medio de las más extrañas situaciones, de decir

cosas tan románticas? Abro la boca, sin dar crédito.

—Nunca creí que esto pudiera sucederme a mí —continúa, y su ex-

presión irradia pura sinceridad.

Yo le miro boquiabierta, buscando las palabras apropiadas.

—¿Puedo pensármelo… por favor? ¿Y pensar en todo el resto de las

cosas que han pasado hoy? ¿En lo que acabas de decirme? Tú me ped-

iste paciencia y fe. Bien, pues yo te pido lo mismo, Ayase. Ahora las ne-

cesito yo.

Sus ojos buscan los míos y, al cabo de un momento, se inclina y me

recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Eso puedo soportarlo. —Me besa fugazmente en los labios—. No

muy romántico, ¿eh? —Arquea las cejas, y yo hago un gesto admon-

itorio con la cabeza—. ¿Flores y corazones? —pregunta bajito.

Asiento y me sonríe vagamente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí.

—No has comido —dice con mirada gélida y la mandíbula tensa.

—No, no he comido. —Vuelvo a sentarme sobre los talones y le

miro tranquilamente—. Que me echaran de mi apartamento, después de

ver a mi novio interactuando íntimamente con una de sus antiguas sum-

isas, me quitó bastante el apetito.

Eli sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie ágilmente. Ah, por fin

podemos levantarnos del suelo. Me tiende la mano.

—Deja que te prepare algo de comer —dice.

—¿No podemos irnos a la cama sin más? —musito con aire fatigado

al darle la mano.

Él me ayuda a levantarme. Estoy entumecida. Baja la vista y me

mira con dulzura.

—No, tienes que comer. Vamos. —El dominante Eli ha

vuelto, lo cual resulta un alivio.

Me lleva a un taburete de la barra en la zona de la cocina, y luego se

acerca a la nevera. Consulto el reloj: son casi las once y media, y tengo

que levantarme pronto para ir a trabajar.

—Eli, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

Él no hace caso y rebusca en el enorme frigorífico.

—¿Queso? —pregunta.

—A esta hora, no.

—¿Galletitas saladas?

—¿De la nevera? No —replico.

Él se da la vuelta y me sonríe.

—¿No te gustan las galletitas saladas?

—A las once y media no, Eli. Me voy a la cama. Tú si quieres

puede pasarte el resto de la noche rebuscando en la nevera. Yo estoy

cansada, y he tenido un día de lo más intenso. Un día que me gustaría

olvidar.

Bajo del taburete y él me pone mala cara, pero ahora mismo no me

importa. Quiero irme a la cama; estoy exhausta.

—¿Macarrones con queso?

Levanta un bol pequeño tapado con papel de aluminio, con una ex-

presión esperanzada que resulta entrañable.

—¿A ti te gustan los macarrones con queso? —pregunto.

Él asiente entusiasmado, y se me derrite el corazón. De pronto

parece muy joven. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? A Ayase Eli le gusta la

comida de menú infantil.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta esperanzado.

Soy incapaz de resistirme a él, y además tengo mucha hambre.

Asiento y le dedico una débil sonrisa. Su cara de satisfacción resulta

fascinante. Retira el papel de aluminio del bol y lo mete en el microon-

das. Vuelvo a sentarme en el taburete y contemplo la hermosa estampa

—el hombre que quiere casarse conmigo— moviéndose

con elegante soltura por su cocina.

—¿Así que sabes utilizar el microondas? —le digo en un suave tono

burlón.

—Suelo ser capaz de cocinar algo, siempre que venga envasado.

Con lo que tengo problemas es con la comida de verdad.

No puedo creer que este sea el mismo hombre que estaba de rodillas

ante mí hace menos de media hora. Es su carácter voluble habitual. Co-

loca platos, cubiertos y manteles individuales sobre la barra del

desayuno.

—Es muy tarde —comento.

—No vayas a trabajar mañana.

—He de ir a trabajar mañana. Mi jefe se marcha a Nueva York.

Eli frunce el ceño.

—¿Quieres ir allí este fin de semana?

—He consultado la predicción del tiempo y parece que va a llover

—digo negando con la cabeza.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

El timbre del microondas anuncia que nuestra cena ya está caliente.

—Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es vivir el día a día. Todas estas

emociones son… agotadoras.

Levanto una ceja y le miro, cosa que él ignora prudentemente.

Eli deja el bol blanco entre nuestros platos y se sienta a mi

lado. Parece absorto en sus pensamientos, distraído. Yo sirvo los macar-

rones para ambos. Huelen divinamente y se me hace la boca agua ante la

expectativa. Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Siento lo de Mayuri —murmura.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Mmm, los macarrones saben tan bien como huelen. Y mi estómago

lo agradece.

—Para ti debe de haber sido un impacto terrible encontrártela en tu

apartamento. Nico lo había registrado antes personalmente. Está muy

disgustado.

—Yo no culpo a Nico-san.

—Yo tampoco. Ha estado buscándote.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—Yo no sabía dónde estabas. Te dejaste el bolso, el teléfono. Ni

siquiera podía localizarte. ¿Dónde fuiste? —pregunta.

Habla con mucha suavidad, pero en sus palabras subyace una carga

ominosa.

—Maki-kun y yo fuimos a un bar de la acera de enfrente. Para que yo

pudiera ver lo que ocurría, simplemente.

—Ya.

La atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado de forma muy sutil. Ya no

es tan liviana.

Ah, muy bien, de acuerdo… yo también puedo jugar a este juego.

Así que esta voy a devolvértela, Cincuenta. Y tratando de sonar despre-

ocupada, queriendo satisfacer la curiosidad que me corroe pero temerosa

de la respuesta, le pregunto:

—¿Y qué hiciste con Mayuri en el apartamento?

Levanto la vista, le miro, y él deja suspendido en el aire el tenedor

con los macarrones. Oh, no, esto no presagia nada bueno.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Se me forma un nudo en el estómago y de golpe se me quita el

apetito.

—Sí —susurro.

¿Eso quieres? ¿De verdad? Mi subconsciente ha tirado al suelo la

botella de ginebra y se ha incorporado muy erguida en su butaca, mirán-

dome horrorizada.

Eli vacila y su boca se convierte en una fina línea.

—Hablamos, y luego la bañé. —Su voz suena ronca, y, al ver que no

reacciono, se apresura a continuar—: Y la vestí con ropa tuya. Espero

que no te importe. Pero es que estaba mugrienta.

Por Dios santo. ¿La bañó?

Qué gesto tan extraño e inapropiado… La cabeza me da vueltas y

miro fijamente los macarrones que no me he comido. Y ahora esa im-

agen me produce náuseas.

Intenta racionalizarlo, me aconseja mi subconsciente. Aunque la

parte serena e intelectual de mi cerebro sabe que lo hizo simplemente

porque estaba sucia, me resulta demasiado duro. Mi ser frágil y celoso

no es capaz de soportarlo.

De pronto tengo ganas de llorar: no de sucumbir a ese llanto de dam-

isela que surca con decoro mis mejillas, sino a ese otro que aúlla a la

luna. Inspiro profundamente para reprimir el impulso, pero esas lágrim-

as y esos sollozos reprimidos me arden en la garganta.

—No podía hacer otra cosa —dice él en voz baja.

—¿Todavía sientes algo por ella?

—¡No! —contesta horrorizado, y cierra los ojos con expresión de

angustia.

Yo aparto la mirada y la bajo otra vez a mi nauseabunda comida. No

soy capaz de mirarle.

—Verla así… tan distinta, tan destrozada. La atendí, como habría

hecho con cualquier otra persona.

Se encoge de hombros como para librarse de un recuerdo desagrad-

able. Vaya, ¿y encima espera que le compadezca?

—, mírame.

No puedo. Sé que si lo hago, me echaré a llorar. No puedo digerir to-

do esto. Soy como un depósito rebosante de gasolina, lleno, desbordado.

Ya no hay espacio para más. Sencillamente no puedo soportar más toda

esta angustia. Si lo intento, arderé y explotaré y será muy desagradable.

¡Dios!

La imagen aparece en mi mente: Eli ocupándose de un modo

tan íntimo de su antigua sumisa. Bañándola, por Dios santo… desnuda.

Un estremecimiento de dolor recorre mi cuerpo.

—Nozomi.

—¿Qué?

—No pienses en eso. No significa nada. Fue como cuidar de un

niño, un niño herido, destrozado —musita.

¿Qué demonios sabrá él de cuidar niños? Esa era una mujer con la

que tuvo una relación sexual devastadora y perversa.

Ay, esto duele… Respiro firme y profundamente. O tal vez se refiera

a sí mismo. Él es el niño destrozado. Eso tiene más lógica… o quizá no

tenga la menor lógica. Oh, todo esto es tan terriblemente complicado, y

de pronto me siento exhausta. Necesito dormir.

—¿Nozomi?

Me levanto, llevo mi plato al fregadero y tiro los restos de comida a

la basura.

—Nozomi, por favor.

Doy media vuelta y le miro.

—¡Basta ya, Eli! ¡Basta ya de «Nozomi, por favor»! —le grito, y

las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas—. Ya he tenido bastante

de toda esa mierda por hoy. Me voy a la cama. Estoy cansada física y

emocionalmente. Déjame.

Giro sobre mis talones y prácticamente echo a correr hacia el dorm-

itorio, llevándome conmigo el recuerdo de sus ojos abiertos mirándome

atónitos. Es agradable saber que yo también soy capaz de perturbarle.

Me desvisto en un santiamén, y después de rebuscar en su cómoda, saco

una de sus camisetas y me dirijo al baño.

Me observo en el espejo y apenas reconozco a la bruja demacrada de

mejillas enrojecidas y ojos irritados que me devuelve la mirada, y esa

imagen me supera. Me derrumbo en el suelo y sucumbo a esa abru-

madora emoción que ya no puedo contener, estallando en tremendos

sollozos que me desgarran el pecho, y dejando por fin que las lágrimas

se desborden libremente.


	16. Capitulo 15

Eh… —dice Eli con ternura, y me abraza—. Por favor, Nozomi, no

llores, por favor —suplica.

Está en el suelo del baño, y yo en su regazo. Le rodeo con los brazos

y lloro pegada a su cuello. Él susurra bajito junto a mi pelo y me acaricia

suavemente la espalda, la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño —murmura.

Finalmente, cuando ya no me quedan lágrimas, Eli se levanta

cogiéndome en brazos, me lleva a su habitación y me tumba sobre la

cama. Al cabo de unos segundos lo tengo a mi lado y las luces están

apagadas. Me rodea entre sus brazos y me abraza fuerte, y por fin me

sumo en un sueño oscuro y agitado.

Me despierto de golpe. Tengo la cabeza embotada y demasiado cal-

or. Eli está aferrado a mí como la hiedra. Gruñe suavemente en

sueños mientras me libero de sus brazos, pero no se despierta. Me incor-

poro y echo un vistazo al despertador. Son las tres de la madrugada. Ne-

cesito un analgésico y beber algo. Saco las piernas de la cama y me dir-

ijo a la cocina.

Encuentro un envase de jugo de naranja en la nevera y me sirvo un

vaso. Mmm… está delicioso, y el embotamiento mental desaparece al

instante. Rebusco en los cajones algún calmante y al final doy con una

caja de plástico llena de medicamentos. Me tomo dos analgésicos y me

sirvo otro vaso de zumo de naranja.

Me acerco a la enorme pared acristalada y contemplo cómo duerme

Akibahara. Las luces brillan y parpadean a los pies del castillo de Eli

en el cielo, ¿o debería decir fortaleza? Presiono la frente contra el frío

cristal, y siento cierto alivio. Tengo tanto en lo que pensar después de

todas las revelaciones de ayer. Apoyo la espalda en el vidrio y me

deslizo hasta el suelo. El salón en penumbra se ve inmenso y tenebroso,

con la única luz procedente de las tres lámparas suspendidas sobre la isla

de la cocina.

¿Podría vivir aquí, casada con Eli? ¿Después de todo lo que él

ha hecho entre estas paredes? ¿Con toda esa carga de su pasado que al-

berga este lugar?

Matrimonio… Resulta algo casi inconcebible y totalmente inesper-

ado. Pero también es verdad que todo lo referido a Eli es inesper-

ado. Y, ante esa evidencia, aparece en mis labios una sonrisa irónica.

Ayase Eli, esperar lo inesperado… las cincuenta sombras de una

existencia destrozada.

Mi sonrisa desaparece. Me parezco a su madre. Eso me duele en lo

más profundo, y repentinamente me quedo sin aire en los pulmones. To-

das nos parecemos a su madre.

¿Cómo demonios voy a actuar después de conocer este pequeño

secreto? No me extraña que no quisiera decírmelo. Pero la verdad es que

él no puede acordarse mucho de su madre. Me pregunto una vez más si

debería hablar con el doctor Shinn. ¿Me lo permitiría Eli? Quizá

él podría ayudarme a llenar las lagunas que me faltan.

Sacudo la cabeza. Me siento exhausta emocionalmente, pero disfruto

de la tranquila serenidad del salón y de sus preciosas obras de arte; frías

y austeras, pero con un estilo propio, también hermosas en la penumbra

y seguramente valiosísimas. ¿Podría yo vivir aquí? ¿En lo bueno y en lo

malo? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Cierro los ojos, apoyo la cabeza

en el cristal, y lanzo un profundo y reparador suspiro.

La apacible tranquilidad del momento se ve interrumpida por un

grito visceral y primitivo que me eriza el vello y pone en alerta todo mi

cuerpo. ¡Eli! ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué ha pasado? Me pongo de pie y

salgo corriendo hacia el dormitorio antes de que el eco de ese sonido

horrible se haya desvanecido, con el corazón palpitando de miedo.

Pulso uno de los interruptores y se enciende la lámpara de la mesita

de Eli. Él se debate frenéticamente en la cama, retorciéndose de

angustia. ¡No! Vuelve a gritar, y ese sonido devastador y espeluznante

me desgarra de nuevo.

¡Santo Dios… una pesadilla!

—¡Eli!

Me inclino sobre él, le sujeto por los hombros y le zarandeo para que

despierte. Él abre los ojos, y son salvajes y vacíos, y examinan rápida-

mente la habitación vacía antes de volver a posarse en mí.

—Te fuiste, te fuiste, deberías haberte ido —balbucea, y la mirada

de sus ojos desmesurados se convierte en acusatoria, y parece tan per-

dido que se me parte el corazón. Pobre Cincuenta…

—Estoy aquí. —Me siento en la cama a su lado—. Estoy aquí

—murmuro en voz baja, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarle.

Me acerco y le apoyo la palma en un lado de la cara, intentando

calmarle.

—Te habías ido —susurra presuroso.

Sigue teniendo los ojos salvajes y asustados, pero se va serenando

poco a poco.

—He ido a buscar algo de beber. Tenía sed.

Cierra los ojos y se frota la cara. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos parece

muy desolado.

—Estás aquí. Oh, gracias a Dios.

Se acerca a mí y me sujeta con fuerza, y me vuelve a tumbar en la

cama, a su lado.

—Solo he ido a buscar algo de beber —murmuro.

Oh, la intensidad de su miedo… puedo sentirla. Tiene la camiseta

empapada en sudor, y cuando me atrae hacia él su corazón late con

fuerza. Me mira fijamente, como para asegurarse de que realmente estoy

aquí. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura y después la mejilla.

—Eli, por favor. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio

—le digo con dulzura.

—Oh, Nozomi —musita.

Me coge la barbilla y la acerca hasta que su boca está sobre la mía.

El deseo le invade e instantáneamente mi cuerpo responde… está tan li-

gado y sincronizado al suyo. Posa los labios sobre mi oreja, en mi

cuello, y nuevamente en mi boca, sus dientes tiran suavemente de mi la-

bio inferior, su mano sube por mi cuerpo, de la cadera al pecho, arras-

trando la camiseta hacia arriba. Acariciándome, sintiendo bajo sus dedos

las simas y las turgencias de mi piel, consigue provocar en mí la ya tan

familiar reacción, haciendo que me estremezca en lo más profundo.

Gimo cuando su mano se curva en torno a mi seno y sus dedos se agar-

ran al pezón.

—Te deseo —murmura.

—Estoy aquí para ti. Solo para ti, Eli.

Gruñe y me besa una vez más apasionadamente, con un fervor y una

desesperación que no había sentido nunca en él. Cojo el bajo de su cam-

iseta, tiro y él me ayuda a quitársela por la cabeza. Luego se arrodilla

entre mis piernas, me incorpora presurosamente y me despoja de la mía.

Sus ojos se ven serios, anhelantes, llenos de oscuros secretos… vul-

nerables. Coloca las manos alrededor de mi cara y me besa, y caemos de

nuevo en la cama. Está medio tendido sobre mí, con uno de sus muslos

entre los míos, y siento su erección presionando contra mi cadera a

través de sus boxers. Me desea, pero, de repente, sus palabras de antes,

lo que dijo sobre su madre, escogen este momento para volver a rondar

por mi mente y atormentarme. Y es como un cubo de agua fría sobre mi

libido. Maldita sea… No puedo hacer esto, ahora no.

—Eli… para. No puedo hacerlo —susurro apremiante junto a

su boca, empujando sus antebrazos con las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —murmura, y empieza a besarme el cuello, y

me desliza la punta de la lengua por la garganta.

Oh…

—No, por favor. No puedo hacerlo, ahora no. Necesito un poco de

tiempo, por favor.

—Oh, Nozomi, no le des tantas vueltas —susurra mientras me mord-

isquea el lóbulo.

—¡Ah! —jadeo, sintiéndolo en la entrepierna, y mi cuerpo se ar-

quea, traicionándome.

Todo resulta tan confuso…

—Yo sigo siendo el mismo, Nozomi. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame.

Por favor.

Frota su nariz contra la mía, y su súplica tranquila y sincera hace que

me conmueva y me derrita por dentro.

Tocarlo… Tocarlo mientras hacemos el amor. Oh, Dios.

Se coloca sobre mí, me mira y, a la tenue luz de la lámpara de la

mesilla, veo que está esperando mi decisión, y que está atrapado en mi

hechizo.

Alargo la mano con cautela y la poso sobre la suave mata de vello

que cubre su esternón. Él jadea y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si le

doliera, pero esta vez no aparto la mano. La subo hasta sus hombros y

noto el temblor que recorre su cuerpo. Gime, y lo atraigo hacia mí,

colocando ambas manos en su espalda donde no la había tocado nunca,

sobre los omoplatos, y le abrazo.

Él entierra la cabeza en mi cuello, me besa, chupa y me muerde, y

luego sube con la nariz hasta la barbilla y me besa, su lengua posee mi

boca y sus manos se mueven otra vez sobre mi cuerpo. Sus labios ba-

jan… bajan… bajan hasta mis pechos, adorándome a su paso, y mis

manos siguen en sus hombros y en su espalda, disfrutando de sus escul-

turales mústraseros flexibles y tensos, de su piel empapada aún por la pesa-

dilla. Cierra los labios sobre mi pezón, chupa y tira, y este se alza para

recibir a su gloriosa y hábil boca.

Gimo y deslizo las uñas por su espalda. Y él jadea en un gemido

entrecortado.

—Oh, Dios, Nozomi —dice sin respiración, y es mitad gruñido, mitad

grito.

Me desgarra el alma, pero también llega a mis entrañas y me tensa

todos los mústraseros por debajo de la cintura. ¡Ah, lo que soy capaz de

hacerle! Ahora jadeo, y su respiración torturada se acompasa a la mía.

Sus manos van bajando, sobre mi vientre y hasta mi sexo… y sus de-

dos están sobre mí y luego dentro de mí. Gimo y él mueve los dedos en

mi interior de esa forma que él sabe, y yo empujo la pelvis para recibir

su caricia.

—Nozomi —musita.

De pronto me suelta y se sienta, se quita los boxers y se inclina sobre

la mesita para coger un envoltorio plateado. Sus ojos Azules centellean

cuando me entrega el condón.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? Todavía puedes decir que no. Siempre puedes

decir que no —murmura.

—No me des la oportunidad de pensar, Eli. Yo también te

deseo.

Rompo el envoltorio con los dientes y él se arrodilla entre mis

piernas, y yo lo deslizo en su miembro con dedos temblorosos.

—Tranquila… Vas a hacer que me corra, Nozomi.

Me maravilla lo que mis caricias pueden provocar en este hombre.

Él se tumba sobre mí, y en ese momento todas mis dudas quedan relega-

das y encerradas en los abismos más profundos y oscuros del fondo de

mi mente. Estoy embriagada por este hombre, mi hombre, mi Cincuenta

Sombras. De repente se revuelve, cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa, y

estoy encima de él. Uau.

—Tú… tómame tú —murmura, y sus ojos brillan con intensidad

febril.

Ah… Despacio, muy despacio, me hundo en él. Echa la cabeza hacia

atrás, cierra los ojos y gruñe. Le sujeto las manos y empiezo a moverme,

gozando de la plenitud de mi posesión, gozando de su reacción, viendo

cómo se destensa debajo de mí. Me siento como una diosa. Me inclino y

le beso la barbilla, deslizando los dientes a lo largo de la barba incipi-

ente de su mandíbula. Su sabor es delicioso. Él se agarra a mis caderas y

ralentiza mi ritmo, haciéndolo lento y pausado.

—Nozomi, tócame… por favor.

Oh. Me inclino hacia delante y me apoyo con las manos sobre su

pecho. Y él grita, y su grito es como un sollozo que penetra con fuerza

en mi interior.

—Aaah —gimoteo, y paso las uñas con delicadeza sobre su torso, a

través del vello, y él gruñe fuerte y se revuelve bruscamente, de manera

que vuelvo a estar debajo.

—Basta —gime—. No más, por favor.

Es una súplica desgarradora.

Le cojo la cara entre las manos, noto la humedad de sus mejillas, y le

atraigo con mi fuerza hacia mis labios para poder besarlo. Y luego me

aferro a él con mis manos en su espalda.

De su garganta surge un gruñido ronco y profundo mientras se

mueve en mi interior, empujándome adelante y atrás, pero no consigo

dejarme ir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me confunden.

Estoy demasiado ofuscada con él.

—Déjate ir —me apremia.

—No.

—Sí —gruñe.

Se mueve ligeramente y gira las caderas, una y otra vez.

¡Dios… ahhh!

—Vamos, lo necesito. Dámelo.

Y estallo, mi cuerpo es esclavo del suyo, envuelto en torno a él, afer-

rado a él como la hiedra, mientras él grita mi nombre y alcanza el clímax

conmigo, y luego se derrumba, con todo su peso presionándome contra

el colchón.

Acuno a Eli en mis brazos, con su cabeza descansando en mi

pecho, mientras yacemos saboreando los rescoldos de la pasión

amorosa. Le paso los dedos por el cabello y escucho cómo su respir-

ación vuelve a la normalidad.

—No me dejes nunca —murmura.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco, consciente de que no puede verme.

—Sé que me has puesto los ojos en blanco —susurra, y capto un de-

je divertido en su voz.

—Me conoces bien.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—Volviendo a ti, Ayase. ¿De qué iba tu pesadilla?

—Lo de siempre.

—Cuéntamelo.

Traga saliva y se tensa antes de emitir un interminable suspiro.

—Debo de tener como unos tres años, y el tipo de la puta adicta al

crack vuelve a estar muy furioso. Fuma y fuma sin parar, un cigarrillo

tras otro, y no encuentra un cenicero.

Se calla, y un escalofrío aterrador me atenaza el corazón.

—Duele —dice—. Lo que recuerdo es el dolor. Eso es lo que me

provoca las pesadillas. Eso, y el hecho de que ella no hiciera nada para

detenerlo.

Oh, Dios. Es insoportable. Le abrazo más fuerte, aferrándome a él

con brazos y piernas, y trato de que mi desesperación no me asfixie.

¿Cómo puede alguien tratar así a un niño? Él levanta la cabeza y me

clava su mirada azul e intensa.

—Tú no eres como ella. Ni se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo. Por favor.

Le miro y parpadeo. Me tranquiliza mucho oír eso. Él vuelve a apoy-

ar la cabeza en mi pecho, y creo que ha terminado, pero me sorprende

comprobar que continúa.

—A veces, en mis sueños, ella está simplemente tumbada en el

suelo. Y yo creo que está dormida. Pero no se mueve. Nunca se mueve.

Y yo tengo hambre. Mucha hambre.

Oh, Dios.

—Se oye un gran ruido y él ha vuelto, y me pega muy fuerte, mien-

tras maldice a la puta adicta al crack. Su primera reacción siempre era

usar los puños o el cinturón.

—¿Por eso no te gusta que te toquen?

Cierra los ojos y me abraza más fuerte.

—Es complicado —murmura.

Hunde la nariz entre mis senos, inspirando hondo, intentando

distraerme.

—Cuéntamelo —insisto.

Él suspira.

—Ella no me quería. Yo no me quería. El único roce que conocí

era… violento. De ahí viene todo. Shinn lo explica mejor que yo.

—¿Puedo hablar con Shinn?

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Quieres profundizar más en Cincuenta Sombras?

—E incluso más. Ahora mismo me gusta cómo profundizo en él.

Me muevo provocativamente debajo de él y sonríe.

—Sí, Toujou-san, a mí también me gusta.

Se inclina y me besa. Me observa un momento.

—Eres tan valiosa para mí, Nozomi. Decía en serio lo de casarme con-

tigo. Así podremos conocernos. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Tú puedes cuidar

de mí. Podemos tener hijos, si quieres. Yo pondré el mundo a tus pies,

Nozomi. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma, para siempre. Por favor,

piénsalo.

—Lo pensaré, Eli, lo pensaré —le tranquilizo, y todo me da

vueltas otra vez. ¿Hijos? Santo Dios—. Pero realmente me gustaría hab-

lar con el doctor Shinn, si no te importa.

—Por ti lo que sea, nena. Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo te gustaría verle?

—Lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo. Mañana me ocuparé de ello. —Echa un vistazo al

reloj—. Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir.

Alarga un brazo para apagar la luz de la mesita y me atrae hacia él.

Miro el reloj. Oh, no: las cuatro menos cuarto.

Me envuelve en sus brazos, pega la frente a mi espalda y me acaricia

el cuello con la nariz.

—Te quiero, Toujou Nozomi, y quiero que estés a mi lado, siempre

—murmura mientras me besa el cuello—. Ahora duerme.

Yo cierro los ojos.

Abro a regañadientes mis párpados pesados y una brillante luz in-

unda la habitación. Dejo escapar un gruñido. Me siento aturdida,

desconectada de las extremidades que siento como el plomo, y Eli

me envuelve pegado a mí como la hiedra. Como de costumbre, tengo

demasiado calor. Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana; el despertador

aún no ha sonado. Me muevo para librarme del calor que emite su

cuerpo, dándome la vuelta en sus brazos, y él balbucea algo ininteligible

en sueños. Miro el reloj: las nueve menos cuarto.

Oh, no, voy a llegar tarde. Maldita sea. Salgo dando tumbos de la

cama y corro al baño. Tardo cuatro minutos en ducharme y volver a

salir.

Eli está sentado en la cama, mirándome con gesto de diversión

mal disimulada mezclada con cautela, mientras yo sigo secándome y co-

giendo la ropa. Quizá esté esperando mi reacción a las revelaciones de

anoche. Pero ahora mismo, sencillamente, no tengo tiempo.

Repaso la ropa elegida: pantalones negros, camisa negra… todo un

poco señora T., pero ahora no puedo perder un segundo cambiando de

estilismo. Me pongo con prisas un sujetador y unas bragas negras, con-

sciente de que él observa todos mis movimientos. Me pone… nerviosa.

Las bragas y el sujetador servirán.

—Estás muy guapa —ronronea Eli desde la cama—. ¿Sabes?,

puedes llamar y decir que estás enferma.

Me obsequia con esa media sonrisa devastadora, ciento cincuenta

por ciento lasciva. Oh, es tan tentador… La diosa que llevo dentro hace

un mohín provocativo.

—No, Eli. No puedo. Yo no soy un presidente megalómano

con una sonrisa preciosa que puede entrar y salir a su antojo.

—Me gusta entrar y salir a mi antojo.

Despliega su gloriosa sonrisa un poco más, de manera que ahora

aparece en IMAX de alta definición.

—¡Eli! —le riño.

Y le tiro la toalla, y se echa a reír.

—¿Una sonrisa preciosa, eh?

—Sí, y ya sabes el efecto que tiene en mí.

Me pongo el reloj.

—¿Efecto? —parpadea con aire inocente.

—Sí, lo sabes. El mismo efecto que tiene en todas las mujeres. La

verdad es que resulta muy cansino ver cómo todas se derriten.

—¿Ah, sí?

Arquea una ceja y me mira. Se está divirtiendo mucho.

—No se haga el inocente, Ayase-san. La verdad es que no te va

nada —le digo distraídamente, mientras me recojo el pelo en una cola de

caballo y me calzo mis zapatos de tacón alto.

Ya está. Así voy bien.

Cuando voy a darle un beso de despedida, él me coge y me tira de

nuevo en la cama, y se inclina sobre mí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Oh.

Es tan guapo: esos ojos que brillan traviesos, ese pelo alborotado que le

queda después de hacer el amor, esa sonrisa fascinante. Ahora tiene

ganas de jugar.

Yo estoy cansada, la cabeza todavía me da vueltas por todas las co-

sas que averigüé ayer, mientras que él está fresco como una rosa y de lo

más sexy. Oh, es exasperante… mi Cincuenta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para tentarte a quedarte? —dice en voz baja.

Siento un pálpito en el corazón y empieza a latirme con fuerza. Es la

tentación personificada.

—No puedes —refunfuño, forcejeando para incorporarme—. Dé-

jame ir.

Él hace un mohín y desiste. Sonriendo, paso los dedos sobre sus la-

bios esculpidos… mi Cincuenta Sombras. Le quiero tanto, con toda la

oscuridad de su devastada existencia. Ni siquiera he empezado a pro-

cesar los acontecimientos de ayer ni cómo me siento al respecto.

Alzo la cabeza para besarle, agradecida por haberme lavado los di-

entes. Él me besa fuerte y largamente, y luego de repente me coge y me

levanta, dejándome aturdida, sin aliento y temblorosa.

—Nico te llevará. Llegarás antes si no tienes que buscar aparcami-

ento. Está esperando en la puerta del edificio —dice Eli amable-

mente, y parece aliviado.

¿Acaso le preocupa la reacción que pueda tener esta mañana? Estaba

segura de que lo de anoche… bueno, lo de esta madrugada, le habría de-

mostrado que no pienso salir huyendo.

—Esta bien. Gracias —musito, decepcionada por estar de pie, confun-

dida por sus dudas, y vagamente enfadada porque una vez más no con-

duciré mi Saab.

Pero, en fin, tiene razón: con Nico-san llegaré antes.

—Disfrute de su mañana de vagancia, Ayase-san. Ojalá pudiera

quedarme, pero al hombre que posee la empresa para la que trabajo no le

gustaría que su personal faltara a su puesto solo por disfrutar de un poco

de buen sexo.

Cojo mi bolso.

—Personalmente, Toujou-san, no tengo ninguna duda de que él

lo aprobaría. De hecho, puede que insistiera en ello.

—¿Por qué te quedas en la cama? No es propio de ti.

Cruza las manos detrás de la cabeza y me sonríe.

—Porque puedo, Toujou-san.

Le miro y meneo la cabeza.

—Hasta luego, nene.

Le lanzo un beso y salgo por la puerta.

Nico-san me está esperando y por lo visto sabe que voy tarde, porque

conduce como un loco y consigue que llegue al trabajo a las nueve y

cuarto. Cuando aparca junto a la acera, me siento agradecida…

agradecida por estar viva: conducía de un modo terrorífico. Y agrade-

cida por no llegar espantosamente tarde: solo quince minutos.

—Gracias, Nico-san —murmuro, pálida como una muerta.

Recuerdo que Eli me contó que conducía tanques; quizá tam-

bién pilote coches de carreras.

—Nozomi —asiente a modo de despedida, y yo salgo corriendo para la

oficina.

Mientras abro la puerta del vestíbulo pienso que por lo visto Nico-san

ha superado esa formalidad de «Toujou-san», y eso me hace sonreír.

Shiro-chan me sonríe cuando cruzo a toda prisa la recepción en dirección

a mi mesa.

—¡Nozomi! —me llama Jack—. Ven.

Oh, maldita sea.

—¿Qué horas son estas? —me increpa.

—Lo siento. Me he dormido —respondo, poniéndome como la

grana.

—Que no vuelva a pasar. Hazme un café, y después necesito que

mandes unas cartas. Deprisa —grita, haciéndome dar un respingo.

¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué he hecho? Corro a

la cocina a prepararle el café. Quizá debería haber faltado al trabajo.

Podría… bueno, estar practicando sexo excitante con Eli, o desay-

unando con él, o simplemente hablando… eso sí que sería toda una

novedad.

Jack apenas alza la vista cuando vuelvo a entrar en su despacho para

llevarle el café. Me lanza una hoja de papel, garabateada a mano de

forma ilegible.

—Pásalo a ordenador, tráemelo para que lo firme, después haz copi-

as y envíalas por correo a todos nuestros autores.

—Muy bien, Jack.

Tampoco levanta la vista cuando salgo. Caray, sí que está enfadado.

Por fin me siento a mi mesa, sintiendo cierto alivio. Bebo un sorbo

de té mientras espero a que se encienda el ordenador. Reviso mis e-

mails.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:05**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Te echo de menos**

Por favor, utiliza la BlackBerry.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:27**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Qué bien se lo montan algunos**

Mi jefe está enfadado.

La culpa es tuya por tenerme despierta hasta tan tarde con tus…

cosas.

Debería darte vergüenza.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:32**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: ¿cosas?**

Tú no tienes por qué trabajar, Nozomi.

No tienes ni idea de lo horrorizado que estoy de mis cosas.

Pero me gusta tenerte despierta hasta tarde;)

Por favor, utiliza la BlackBerry.

Ah, y cásate conmigo, por favor.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:35**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Ganarse la vida**

Conozco tu tendencia natural a insistir, pero para ya.

Tengo que hablar con tu psiquiatra.

Hasta entonces no te daré una respuesta.

No soy contraria a vivir en pecado.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:40**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: BLACKBERRY**

Nozomi: si vas a empezar a hablar del doctor Shinn, utiliza el

blackberry.

No es una petición.

Ayase Eli

Ahora enfadado Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Oh, no, ahora él también está enfadado conmigo. Bueno, por mí que

se ponga como quiera. Saco la BlackBerry del bolso y la miro con es-

cepticismo. Mientras empieza a sonar. ¿Es que no puede dejarme en

paz?

—Sí —contesto con sequedad.

—Nozomi, hola…

—¡Makoto! ¿Cómo estás?

Oh, es agradable oír su voz.

—Estoy bien, Nozomi. Oye, ¿sigues saliendo con ese tal Ayase?

—Eh… sí… ¿Por qué?

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

—Bueno, él ha comprado todas tus fotos, y pensé que podría llevar-

las yo mismo a Akibahara. La exposición cierra el jueves, o sea que podría

entregarlas el viernes por la tarde. Y a lo mejor podríamos tomar una

copa o algo. La verdad es que también necesitaría un sitio para dormir.

—Eso me parece estupendo, Makoto. Sí, seguro que podremos arreg-

larlo de alguna manera. Deja que lo hable con Eli y te vuelvo a

llamar, ¿vale?

—Muy bien, espero tu llamada. Adiós, Nozomi.

—Adiós.

Y cuelga

Oh, vaya. No he visto ni sabido nada de Makoto desde la inauguración

de su exposición. Ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo le estaba yendo, o

si había vendido alguna obra más.

Menuda amiga.

Así que a lo mejor el viernes por la noche salgo por ahí con Makoto.

¿Cómo se lo tomará Eli? Solo me doy cuenta de que me estoy

mordiendo el labio cuando al final noto que me duele. Oh, ese hombre

tiene un doble rasero. Él sí que puede —me estremezco al pensarlo—

darle ese puñetero baño a su ex amante, pero a mí seguramente me caerá

una bronca solo por querer tomar una copa con Makoto. ¿Cómo voy a

manejar todo esto?

—¡Nozomi! —Jack me saca de golpe de mis elucubraciones. ¿Sigue en-

fadado?—. ¿Dónde está esa carta?

—Eh… ya voy.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué le pasa?

Escribo la carta en un santiamén, la imprimo y entro en su despacho,

nerviosa.

—Aquí la tienes.

La dejo sobre su mesa y me doy la vuelta para irme. Inmediata-

mente, Jack le echa un rápido vistazo, crítico y penetrante.

—No sé a qué te dedicas ahí fuera, pero yo te pago para trabajar

—replica.

—Soy consciente de ello, Jack —balbuceo en tono de disculpa.

Y noto un rubor que se extiende lentamente bajo mi piel.

—Esto está lleno de errores —espeta—. Repítelo.

Oh, no. Empieza a sonar como alguien que yo me sé, pero la

brusquedad de Eli puedo tolerarla. Jack está empezando a

desquiciarme.

—Ah, y tráeme otro café de paso.

—Lo siento —musito, y salgo de su despacho tan deprisa como

puedo.

Por Dios. Se está poniendo insoportable. Vuelvo a sentarme a mi

mesa, rehago rápidamente la carta, que solo tenía dos errores, y la repaso

a fondo antes de imprimirla. Ahora está perfecta. Le preparo otro café, y

le dirijo una elocuente mirada a Shiro-chan para hacerle saber que estoy

metida en un buen lío. Suspiro profundamente, y entro de nuevo en su

despacho.

—Mejor —murmura de mala gana mientras firma la carta—. Fo-

tocópiala, archiva el original y envíala por correo a todos nuestros

autores. ¿Entendido?

—Sí. —No soy una idiota—. Jack, ¿pasa algo?

Él levanta la vista, y sus ojos azules se oscurecen mientras repasan

mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se me hiela la sangre.

—No.

Es una respuesta concisa, grosera y despectiva. Yo me quedo allí

plantada como la idiota que decía no ser, y luego vuelvo a salir dis-

parada de su despacho. Quizá él también sufra un trastorno de personal-

idad. Vaya por Dios, estoy rodeada. Voy hacia la fotocopiadora —en la

que, naturalmente, el papel está atascado—, y en cuanto la arreglo, des-

cubro que se ha terminado el papel. Hoy no es mi día.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a mi mesa y empiezo a ensobrar, suena la

BlackBerry. A través del cristal de su despacho, veo que Jack está al

teléfono. Contesto. Es Maki-kun.

—Hola, Nozomi. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

Anoche… Me viene a la mente una rápida secuencia de imágenes:

Eli arrodillado, su confesión, su proposición, los macarrones con

queso, mis lágrimas, su pesadilla, el sexo, tocarle…

—Eh… bien —murmuro de forma poco convincente.

Maki-kun se queda callado, y al final decide pasar por alto mi evasiva.

—Estupendo. ¿Puedo ir a recoger las llaves?

—Claro.

—Pasaré por ahí dentro de media hora. ¿Tendrás tiempo para un

café?

—Hoy no. He llegado tarde y mi jefe está furioso como un oso al

que le hubiera picado una ortiga el trasero.

—Suena mal.

—Suena fatal —digo soltando una risita.

Maki-kun se ríe y me alegra un poco el ánimo

—Vale, nos vemos a las tres.

Y cuelga.

Levanto la vista y Jack me está mirando. Maldita sea. Le ignoro a

conciencia y sigo ensobrando.

Al cabo de media hora suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Shiro-chan.

—Ha vuelto. Está aquí, en recepción. El dios pelirojo.

Después de toda la angustia que pasé ayer y del día que el mal-

humorado de mi jefe me está haciendo pasar, es una alegría ver a Maki-kun,

aunque enseguida tenemos que despedirnos.

—¿Nos veremos esta noche?

—Seguramente me quedaré con Eli.

Me ruborizo.

—Estás muy enamorada, ¿eh? —comenta Maki-kun con cariño.

Me encojo de hombros. Si solo fuera eso… Y en ese momento me

doy cuenta de que no solo estoy muy enamorada: estoy enamorada de por vida.

Y lo más extraordinario es que Eli parece sentir lo mismo. Maki-kun

me da un breve abrazo.

—Hasta luego, Nozomi.

Vuelvo a mi mesa, intentando digerir lo que acabo de descubrir. Oh,

lo que daría por pasar un día sola para pensar en todo esto.

De pronto Jack aparece ante mí.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—He tenido que ir un momento a recepción.

Me está poniendo realmente de los nervios.

—Quiero mi comida. Lo de siempre —dice con brusquedad, y

vuelve a entrar en su despacho.

¿Por qué no me habré quedado en casa con Eli? La diosa que

llevo dentro cruza los brazos y frunce los labios: ella también quiere

saber la respuesta a eso. Cojo el bolso y la BlackBerry y me encamino

hacia la puerta. Reviso mis mensajes.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:06**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Te echo de menos**

Mi cama es demasiado grande sin ti.

Por lo visto, al final tendré que ponerme a trabajar.

Incluso los presidentes megalómanos tienen cosas que hacer.

Ayase Eli

Presidente mano sobre mano de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Y otro de él, algo más tarde.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 09:50**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: La discreción**

Es lo mejor del valor.

Por favor actúa con discreción… Tus e-mails de trabajo están

monitorizados.

¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO?

Sí. Mayúsculas chillonas, como tú dices. UTILIZA EL

BLACKBERRY.

El doctor Shinn puede reunirse con nosotros mañana por la tarde.

Ayase Eli

Todavía enfadado Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Y otro más… oh, no.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 12:15**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Nerviosismo**

No he sabido nada de ti.

Por favor, dime que estás bien.

Ya sabes cómo me preocupo.

¡Enviaré a Nico a comprobarlo!

Ayase Eli

Muy ansioso Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y le llamo. No quiero que se preocupe.

—Teléfono de Ayase Eli, soy Andrea Parker.

Oh, me desconcierta tanto que no sea Eli quien conteste que

me paro en seco en la calle, y el chico que va detrás de mí masculla en-

fadado y vira bruscamente para no chocar conmigo. Me refugio bajo el

toldo verde de la tienda.

—¿Hola? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

La voz de Andrea llena el incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento… Esto… esperaba hablar con Eli.

—En este momento Ayase-san está reunido —dice muy expedit-

iva—. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

—¿Puede decirle que ha llamado Nozomi?

—¿Noozmi? ¿Es Toujou Nozomi?

—Eh… Sí.

Su pregunta me confunde.

—Espere un segundo, Toujou-san.

Ella deja un momento el teléfono y yo escucho con atención, pero no

oigo lo que pasa. Al cabo de unos segundos, Eli está al aparato.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Él respira, aliviado.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, Eli? —murmuro para

tranquilizarle.

—Siempre contestas enseguida a mis correos. Después de lo que te

dije ayer, estaba preocupado —añade en voz baja, y luego habla con al-

guien de su despacho—. No, Andrea. Diles que esperen —ordena

rotundo.

Oh, yo conozco ese tono de voz.

No oigo la respuesta de Andrea.

—No, he dicho que esperen —reitera con firmeza.

—Eli, ahora estás muy ocupado. Solo he llamado para decirte

que estoy bien, en serio… solo que hoy he estado muy liada. Jack ha

sacado el látigo. Esto… quiero decir…

Me ruborizo y me callo.

Pasa un buen rato sin que Eli diga nada.

—Así que el látigo, ¿eh? Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que le habría

considerado un hombre muy afortunado —dice en un tono bastante

sardónico—. No permitas que se te suba encima, nena.

—¡Eli! —le riño, y sé que está sonriendo.

—Solo digo que le controles, nada más. Mira, me alegro de que es-

tés bien. ¿A qué hora te recojo?

—Te mandaré un e-mail.

—Desde tu BlackBerry —dice con severidad.

—Sí, señor —replico a mi vez.

—Hasta luego, nena.

—Adiós…

Sigue al teléfono.

—Cuelga —le regaño, sonriendo.

Él suspira profundamente.

—Ojalá no hubieras ido a trabajar esta mañana.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. Pero estoy ocupada. Cuelga.

—Cuelga tú.

Puedo notar su sonrisa. Oh, el Eli juguetón. Adoro al Eli

juguetón. Mmm… Adoro a Eli, punto.

—Ya estamos otra vez…

—Te estás mordiendo el labio.

Maldita sea, tiene razón. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¿Ves?, tú crees que no te conozco, Nozomi. Pero te conozco me-

jor de lo que crees —murmura seductoramente, de esa forma que me

deja sin fuerzas y hace que me derrita.

—Eli, ya hablaremos más tarde. Ahora mismo yo también de-

searía sinceramente no haberme ido esta mañana.

—Esperaré su correo, Toujou-san.

Cuelgo, y me apoyo en el frío y duro vidrio del escaparate de la

tienda. Oh, Dios, incluso por teléfono me posee. Sacudo la cabeza para

dejar de pensar en Ayase Eli y entro en la tienda, deprimida al

pensar de nuevo en Jack.

Cuando vuelvo, me pone mala cara.

—¿Te parece bien que salga a comer ahora? —le pregunto cautelosa.

Él levanta la vista y me mira aún más malhumorado.

—Si no hay más remedio… —me suelta—. Cuarenta y cinco

minutos. Para recuperar el tiempo que has perdido esta mañana.

—Jack, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Hoy pareces muy disgustado. ¿He hecho algo que te haya

molestado?

Se me queda mirando.

—Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para hacer una lista de tus fallos.

Tengo trabajo.

Devuelve la mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador, echándome

claramente.

Por Dios… ¿Qué he hecho?

Me doy la vuelta y salgo de su despacho, y por un momento creo

que voy a llorar. ¿Por qué de repente siente tanta aversión hacia mí? Me

viene a la mente una idea muy desagradable, pero la ignoro. Ahora

mismo no necesito pensar en sus tonterías… bastante tengo con lo mío.

Salgo del edificio en dirección al Starbucks más cercano, pido un

café con leche y me siento junto a la ventana. Saco el iPod del bolso y

me pongo los auriculares. Escojo una canción al azar y pulso el botón de

repetir para que suene una y otra vez. Necesito música para pensar.

Dejo vagar mi mente. Eli el sádico. Eli el sumiso. Eli el intocable. Los impulsos edípicos de Eli. Eli bañando a Mayuri. Esta última imagen me atormenta, y gimo y cierro los ojos.

¿Realmente puedo casarme con este hombre? Eso implica aceptar

muchas cosas. Él es complejo y difícil, pero en mi fuero interno sé que

no quiero dejarlo, a pesar de todos sus conflictos. Nunca podría dejarle.

Lo amo. Sería como cortarme un brazo.

Nunca me había sentido tan viva, tan vital como ahora mismo.

Desde que le conocí he descubierto todo tipo de sentimientos profundos

y desconcertantes, y experiencias nuevas. Con Cincuenta nunca hay mo-

mentos de aburrimiento.

Recuerdo mi vida antes de Eli, y es como si todo fuera en

blanco y negro, como los retratos de Makoto. Ahora mi vida entera es en

colores saturados, ricos y brillantes. Estoy planeando sobre un rayo de

luz deslumbrante, la luz deslumbrante de Eli. Sigo siendo Ícaro,

volando demasiado cerca de mi sol. Suelto un resoplido interno. Volar

con Eli… ¿quién puede resistirse a un hombre que puede volar?

¿Puedo abandonarlo? ¿Quiero abandonarlo? Es como si él hubiera

pulsado un interruptor que me iluminara por dentro. Conocerlo ha sido

todo un proceso de aprendizaje. He descubierto más sobre mí misma en

las últimas semanas que en toda mi vida anterior. He aprendido sobre mi

cuerpo, mis límites infranqueables, mi tolerancia, mi paciencia, mi com-

pasión y mi capacidad para amar.

Y entonces la idea me impacta con la fuerza de un rayo. Esto es lo

que él necesita de mí, a lo que tiene derecho: al amor incondicional.

Nunca lo recibió de la puta adicta al crack… eso es lo que él necesita.

¿Puedo amarle incondicionalmente? ¿Puedo aceptarle tal como es, a

pesar de todo lo que me contó anoche?

Sé que es un hombre herido, pero no creo que sea irredimible. Sus-

piro al recordar las palabras de Nico-san: «Es un buen hombre, señorita

Toujou».

Yo he sido testigo de la contundente evidencia de su bondad: sus

obras de beneficencia, su ética empresarial, su generosidad… y, sin em-

bargo, él no es capaz de verla en sí mismo. No se cree en absoluto mere-

cedor de amor. Conocer su historia y sus predilecciones me ha permitido

atisbar el origen de su odio hacia sí mismo… por eso no ha dejado que

nadie se le acercara. ¿Seré capaz de superar esto?

Una vez me dijo que no podía ni imaginar siquiera hasta dónde

llegaba su depravación. Bueno, ahora ya me lo ha contado y, conociendo

cómo fueron los primeros años de su vida, no me sorprende… aunque

me impactó mucho oírlo en voz alta. Al menos me lo ha contado… y

parece más feliz después de haberlo hecho. Ahora lo sé todo.

¿Eso devalúa su amor por mí? No, no lo creo. Él nunca se había sen-

tido así, ni yo tampoco. Esto es nuevo para ambos.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al recordar que, cuando dejó que

le tocara anoche, cayeron sus últimas barreras. Y que tuvo que aparecer

Mayuri con toda su locura para que llegáramos a ese punto.

Tal vez debería estar agradecida. Ahora, el hecho de que él la bañara

ya no me deja un sabor tan amargo. Me pregunto qué ropa le dio. Espero

que no fuera el vestido de color ciruela. Me gusta mucho ese vestido.

Así que ¿puedo amar incondicionalmente a ese hombre con todos

sus conflictos? Porque no merece menos que eso. Todavía tiene que

aprender límites, y pequeñas cosas como la empatía, y a ser menos con-

trolador. Dice que ya no siente la compulsión de hacerme daño; quizá el

doctor Shinn pueda arrojar algo de luz sobre eso.

Fundamentalmente, eso es lo que más me preocupa: que necesite eso

y que siempre haya encontrado mujeres afines que también lo necesit-

aban. Frunzo el ceño. Sí, esa es la seguridad que necesito. Quiero ser to-

das las cosas para este hombre, su Alfa y su Omega y todo lo que hay en

medio, porque él lo es todo para mí.

Espero que Shinn pueda contestar a todas mis preguntas, y quizá

entonces podré decir que sí. Eli y yo encontraremos nuestro pro-

pio trozo de cielo cerca del sol.

Contemplo el bullicio de Akibahara a la hora de comer. Señora de

Ayase Eli… ¿quién lo iba a decir? Miro el reloj. ¡Oh, no! Me le-

vanto de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta: llevo una hora entera

sentada aquí… ¡qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! ¡Jack se va a poner

como una fiera!

Vuelvo sigilosamente a mi mesa. Por suerte, él no está en su des-

pacho. Parece ser que me voy a librar. Miro fijamente la pantalla de mi

ordenador, tratando de que mi mente se ponga en modo trabajo.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Pego un salto. Jack está detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados.

—En el sótano, haciendo fotocopias —miento.

Él aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una línea fina, inflexible.

—A las seis y media tengo que salir para el aeropuerto. Necesito que

te quedes hasta entonces.

—De acuerdo.

Le sonrío con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

—Necesito una copia impresa de mi agenda de trabajo en Nueva

York, junto con diez fotocopias. Y encárgate de que empaqueten los fol-

letos. ¡Y tráeme un café! —gruñe, y entra con paso enérgico en su

despacho.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio y, cuando cierra la puerta, le saco la len-

gua. Cabrón…

A las cuatro en punto, Shiro-chan llama desde recepción.

— Ayase Honoka te llama por teléfono.

¿Honoka-chan? Espero que no quiera que vayamos al centro comercial.

—¡Hola, Honoka-chan!

—Nozomi-chan, hola. ¿Cómo estás? —dice con entusiasmo desbordante.

—Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo hoy. ¿Y tú?

—¡Estoy de lo más aburrida! Y, para entretenerme con algo, estoy

organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para Eli.

¿El cumpleaños de Eli? Vaya, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Lo sabía. Sabía que no te lo habría dicho. Es el sábado. Mamá y

papá quieren que venga todo el mundo a comer para celebrarlo. Te estoy

invitando oficialmente.

—Oh, eso es estupendo. Gracias, Honoka-chan.

—Ya he telefoneado a Eli y se lo he dicho, y él me ha dado tu

teléfono de aquí.

—Genial.

Mi mente ya está dando vueltas: ¿qué demonios voy a comprarle a

Eli por su cumpleaños? ¿Qué le compras a un hombre que tiene de

todo?

—Y la próxima semana podríamos quedar para comer.

—Claro. ¿Y qué tal mañana? Mi jefe estará en Nueva York.

—Oh, eso sería fantástico, Noozmi-chan. ¿A qué hora?

—¿A la una menos cuarto?

—Ahí estaré. Adiós, Nozomi-chan.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo.

Eli. Cumpleaños. ¿Qué demonios puedo comprarle?

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:11**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Antediluviano**

Querido Ayase-san:

¿Cuándo, exactamente, pensaba decírmelo?

¿Qué debería comprarle a mi vejestorio por su cumpleaños?

¿Quizá unas pilas para el audífono?

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:20**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Prehistórico**

No te burles de los ancianos.

Me alegro de que estés vivita y coleando.

Y de que Honoka te haya llamado.

Las pilas siempre van bien.

No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Ayase Eli

Presidente sordo como una tapia de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:24**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Mmm**

Querido Ayase-san:

Le imagino poniendo morritos mientras escribía esa última frase.

Eso ejerce un efecto sobre mí.

Toujou Nozomi

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:29**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Con los ojos en blanco**

Toujou-san:

¡UTILICE EL BLACKBERRY!

Ayase Eli

Presidente de mano suelta de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Pongo cara de exasperación. ¿Por qué es tan susceptible con los e-

mails?

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:33**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Inspiración**

Querido Ayase-san:

Ah… No puede estar sin la mano suelta mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Me pregunto qué diría sobre eso el doctor Shinn.

Pero ahora ya sé qué voy a regalarte por tu cumpleaños… y espero

que me haga daño…

;)

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:38**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Angina de pecho**

Toujou-san:

No creo que mi corazón pueda aguantar la tensión de otro correo

como este; ni tampoco mis pantalones, por cierto.

Compórtese.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:42**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Pesado**

Eli:

Intento trabajar para mi muy pesado jefe.

Por favor, deja de molestarme y de ser tan pesado tú también.

Tu último e-mail me ha puesto a cien.

P.D.: ¿Puedes recogerme a las 18:30?

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 15 de junio de 2016 16:47**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Ahí estaré**

Nada me complacería más.

En realidad, sí se me ocurren una serie de cosas que me complacer-

ían más, y todas tienen que ver contigo.

Ayase Eli

Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Al leer su respuesta, me ruborizo y sacudo la cabeza. Bromear sobre

estas cosas por correo está muy bien, pero la verdad es que tenemos que

hablar. Quizá después de mi charla con el doctor Shinn. Dejo el Black-

Berry y doy por terminada mi pequeña reconciliación.

Hacia las seis y cuarto la oficina está desierta. He leído todo lo que

me ha encargado Jack. He reservado un taxi para que le lleve al aeropu-

erto, y acabo de entregarle sus documentos. Echo una mirada ansiosa a

través del cristal, pero él sigue concentrado en su llamada telefónica, y

no quiero interrumpirle; no, visto el humor que tiene hoy.

Mientras espero a que termine, se me ocurre que hoy no he comido.

Oh, no… eso no le sentará bien a Cincuenta. Me dirijo rápidamente

hacia la cocina para ver si quedan galletas.

Estoy abriendo el tarro comunitario de galletas cuando Jack aparece

de repente en el umbral de la cocina, mirándome fijamente.

Oh. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Me fulmina con la mirada.

—Bueno, Nozomi. Creo que este es un buen momento para hablar de tus

fallos.

Entra y cierra la puerta, e inmediatamente se me seca la boca y en mi

mente suena una alarma fuerte e insistente.

Oh, no.

En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa grotesca, y sus ojos tienen un

brillo profundo e intenso de color cobalto.

—Por fin estamos a solas —dice, y se lame el labio superior muy

despacio.

¿Qué?

—Ahora… ¿vas a ser buena chica y escucharás con mucha atención

lo que te digo.


	17. Capitulo 16

Los ojos de Jack tienen un destello azul muy oscuro, y sonríe con aire

despectivo mientras mira con lascivia mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

El miedo me deja sin respiración. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? De al-

gún lugar del interior de mi mente y a pesar de mi sequedad de boca,

surge la decisión y el valor para forzarme a decir algunas palabras entre

dientes, con el mantra de mi clase de autodefensa, «Haz que sigan hab-

lando», girando en mi cerebro como un centinela etéreo.

—Jack, no creo que ahora sea buen momento para esto. Tu taxi lleg-

ará dentro de diez minutos, y tengo que darte todos tus documentos.

Mi voz, tranquila pero ronca, me delata.

Él sonríe, y cuando finalmente esa sonrisa alcanza a sus ojos, tiene

un aire despótico de «me trae totalmente al pairo». Su mirada brilla bajo

la cruda luz del tubo fluorescente sobre nuestras cabezas en este cuarto

gris y sin ventanas. Da un paso hacia mí, sin apartar sus ojos refulgentes

de los míos. Le miro, y veo sus pupilas dilatadas, el negro eclipsando al

azul. Oh, Dios. Mi miedo se intensifica.

—¿Sabes?, tuve que pelearme con Elizabeth para darte este

trabajo…

Se le quiebra la voz y se acerca un paso más, y yo retrocedo hasta

los desvencijados armarios de la pared. Haz que sigan hablando, que

sigan hablando, que sigan hablando.

—¿Qué problema tienes exactamente, Jack? Si quieres exponer tus

quejas, quizá deberíamos decir a recursos humanos que estén presentes.

Podemos hablarlo con Elizabeth en un entorno más formal.

¿Dónde está el personal de seguridad? ¿Siguen en el edificio?

—No necesitamos a recursos humanos para gestionar esta situación,

Nozomi —dice desdeñoso—. Cuando te contraté, creí que trabajarías duro.

Creía que tenías potencial. Pero ahora… no sé. Te has vuelto distraída y

descuidada. Y me pregunté… si no sería tu novio el que te estaba ll-

evando por el mal camino.

Pronuncia «novio» con un desprecio espeluznante.

—Decidí revisar tu cuenta de correo electrónico, para ver si podía

encontrar alguna pista. ¿Y sabes qué encontré, Nozomi? ¿Sabes lo que no

cuadraba? Los únicos e-mails personales de tu cuenta eran para el

egocéntrico de tu novio. —Se para y evalúa mi reacción—. Y me puse a

pensar… ¿dónde están los e-mails que le envía él? No hay ninguno.

Nada. Cero. Dime, ¿qué está pasando, Nozomi? ¿Cómo puede ser que los e-

mails que te envía él no aparezcan en nuestro sistema? ¿Eres una especie

de espía empresarial que ha colocado aquí la organización de Ayase? ¿Es

eso?

Dios, los e-mails. Oh, no. ¿Qué he puesto en ellos?

—Jack, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Trato de parecer desconcertada, y resulto bastante convincente. Esta

conversación no va por donde esperaba y no me fío lo más mínimo de

él. Alguna feromona subliminal que exuda del cuerpo de Jack me

mantiene en máxima alerta. Este hombre está enfadado, es voluble y

totalmente impredecible. Intento razonar con él.

—Acabas de decir que tuviste que convencer a Elizabeth para con-

tratarme. ¿Cómo pueden haberme introducido aquí para espiar?

Aclárate, Jack.

—Pero Ayase se cargó lo del viaje a Nueva York, ¿no?

Oh, no.

—¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Qué hizo tu poderoso novio formado

en las más prestigiosas universidades?

La poca sangre que me quedaba en las venas desaparece, y creo que

voy a desmayarme.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Jack —susurro—. Tu taxi está a

punto de llegar. ¿Te traigo tus cosas?

Oh, por favor, deja que me vaya. Acaba ya con esto.

Jack disfruta viéndome en esa situación tan incómoda y agobiante, y

continúa:

—¿Y él cree que intentaré propasarme contigo? —Sonríe y se le

enardece la mirada—. Bueno, quiero que pienses en una cosa mientras

estoy en Nueva York. Yo te di este trabajo y espero cierta gratitud por tu

parte. En realidad, tengo derecho. Tuve que pelear para conseguirte. El-

izabeth quería a alguien más cualificado, pero… yo vi algo en ti. De

manera que hemos de hacer un pacto. Un pacto que me deje satisfecho.

¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Nozomi?

¡Dios!

—Considéralo, si lo prefieres, como una nueva definición de tu tra-

bajo. Y, si me satisfaces, no investigaré más a fondo qué teclas ha to-

cado tu novio, qué contactos ha exprimido, o qué favores se ha cobrado

de algún compañero de una de esas pijas fraternidades universitarias.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Me está haciendo chantaje… ¡a cambio

de sexo! ¿Y qué puedo decir? Aún faltan tres semanas para que la noti-

cia de la OPA hostil de Eli se haga pública. No doy crédito.

¡Sexo… conmigo!

Jack se acerca más hasta colocarse justo delante de mí, mirándome a

los ojos. Su colonia empalagosa y dulzona invade mis fosas nasales… es

repugnante. Y, si no me equivoco, el aliento le apesta a alcohol. Oh, no,

ha estado bebiendo… ¿cuándo?

—Eres una diosa reprimida, una calientabraguetas, ¿sabes, Nozomi?

—murmura apretando los dientes.

¿Qué? ¿Una calientabraguetas… yo?

—Jack, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas —susurro, y siento una

descarga de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo.

Ahora está más cerca, y espero mi momento para entrar en acción.

Jinta estaría orgulloso. Él me enseñó qué hacer. Es experto en autode-

fensa. Si Jack me toca, si respira siquiera demasiado cerca de mí, lo der-

ribaré. Me falta el aire. No debo desmayarme. No debo desmayarme.

—Mírate. —Me observa con lascivia—. Estás muy excitada, lo noto.

En realidad tú me has provocado. En el fondo lo deseas, lo sé.

Madre mía. Este hombre delira. Mi miedo alcanza el nivel de ataque

inminente, y amenaza con aplastarme.

—No, Jack, yo nunca te he provocado.

—Sí, me provocaste, puta calientabraguetas. Detecto las señales.

Alarga la mano, y con el dorso de los nudillos me acaricia delicada-

mente la mejilla hasta el mentón. Y luego la garganta, con el dedo ín-

dice, y yo siento el corazón en la boca y reprimo las náuseas. Llega

hasta el hueco de la base del cuello bajo el botón desabrochado de mi

blusa negra, y apoya la mano en mi pecho.

—Me deseas. Admítelo, Nozomi.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, y concentrada en lo que tengo que hacer

—en lugar de en mi creciente repugnancia y mi pavor—, poso una mano

delicadamente sobre la suya, como una caricia. Él sonríe triunfante. En-

tonces le agarro el dedo meñique, se lo retuerzo hacia atrás y, de un

tirón, lo hago bajar a la altura de su cadera.

—¡Ahhh! —grita por el dolor y la sorpresa, y, cuando trastabilla, le-

vanto la rodilla con fuerza hasta su ingle y consigo impactar limpia-

mente en mi objetivo.

Cuando dobla las rodillas y se derrumba con un quejido sobre el

suelo de la cocina con las manos entre las piernas, me aparto ágilmente

hacia la izquierda.

—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca —le advierto con un gruñido gutur-

al—. Y tienes la hoja de ruta y los folletos encima de mi mesa. Ahora

me voy a casa. Buen viaje. Y en adelante, hazte tú el maldito café.

—¡Jodida puta! —me grita casi gimoteante, pero yo ya he salido por

la puerta.

Vuelvo a mi mesa corriendo, cojo la chaqueta y el bolso, y salgo dis-

parada hacia recepción sin hacer caso de los gemidos y las maldiciones

que profiere el cabrón, aún tirado en el suelo de la cocina. Salgo a la

calle y me paro un momento al sentir el aire fresco dándome en la cara.

Inspiro profundamente y recupero la calma. Pero, como no he comido

en todo el día, cuando esa desagradable descarga de adrenalina remite,

las piernas me fallan y me desplomo en el suelo.

Con cierto distanciamiento, contemplo a cámara lenta la escena que

se desarrolla delante de mí: Eli y Nico-san, con trajes oscuros y

camisas blancas, bajan de un salto del coche y corren hacia mí. Eli

se arrodilla a mi lado, pero yo apenas soy consciente de ello y solo soy

capaz de pensar: Él está aquí. Mi amor está aquí.

—¡Nozomi,Nozomi! ¿Qué sucede?

Me coloca en su regazo y me pasa las manos por los brazos para

comprobar si estoy herida. Me sostiene la cabeza entre las manos y me

mira a los ojos. Los suyos, azules y muy abiertos, están aterrorizados. Yo

me abandono, embargada por una repentina sensación de cansancio y de

alivio. Oh, los brazos de Eli. No deseo estar en ninguna otra parte.

—Nozomi. —Me zarandea suavemente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

Niego con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que necesito empezar a

explicarme.

—Jack —susurro, y, más que ver, percibo una fugaz mirada de

Eli a Nico-san, que desaparece rápidamente en el interior del

edificio.

—¡Por Dios! —Eli me rodea con sus brazos—. ¿Qué te ha

hecho ese canalla?

Y, en mitad de toda esta locura, una risita tonta brota de mi garganta.

Recuerdo a Jack, absolutamente conmocionado, cuando le agarré del

dedo.

—Más bien qué le he hecho yo a él.

Me echo a reír y no puedo parar.

—¡Nozomi!

Eli vuelve a zarandearme, y la risa histérica se calma.

—¿Te ha tocado?

—Solo una vez.

Eli, dominado por la rabia, comprime y tensa los músculos, y

se pone de pie con agilidad, poderoso, con la firmeza de una roca, con-

migo en brazos. Está furioso. ¡No!

—¿Dónde está ese cabrón?

Se oyen gritos ahogados dentro del edificio. Eli me deja en el

suelo.

—¿Puedes sostenerte en pie?

Yo asiento.

—No entres. No, Eli.

De pronto ha vuelto el miedo, miedo de lo que Eli le hará a

Jack.

—Sube al coche —me ordena a gritos.

—Eli, no —digo, sujetándole del brazo.

—Entra en el maldito coche, Nozomi.

Se suelta de mí.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! —le suplico—. Quédate. No me dejes sola.

Utilizo mi último recurso.

Eli, furioso, se pasa la mano por el pelo y me clava una mirada

llena de indecisión. Los gritos en el interior del edificio aumentan, y

luego cesan de repente.

Oh, no. ¿Qué ha hecho Nico-san?

Eli saca su BlackBerry.

—Eli, él tiene mis e-mails.

—¿Qué?

—Los e-mails que te he enviado. Quería saber dónde estaban los e-

mails que tú me has enviado a mí.

La mirada de Eli se torna asesina.

Maldita sea.

—¡Joder! —masculla, y me mira con los ojos entornados.

Marca un número en su Blackberry.

Oh, no. Me he metido en un buen lío. ¿A quién telefonea?

—Barney. Soy Ayase. Necesito que accedas al servidor central de SIP

y elimines todos los e-mails que me ha enviado Toujou Nozomi.

Después accede a los archivos personales de Jack Hyde para comprobar

que no están almacenados allí. Si lo están, elimínalos… Sí, todos.

Ahora. Cuando esté hecho, házmelo saber.

Pulsa el botón de cortar llamada y luego marca otro número.

—Roach. Soy Ayase. Hyde… lo quiero fuera. Ahora. Ya. Llama a se-

guridad. Hagan que vacíe inmediatamente su mesa, o lo primero que

haré mañana a primera hora es liquidar esta empresa. Esos son todos los

motivos que necesitas para darle la carta de despido. ¿Entendido?

Se queda escuchando un momento y luego cuelga, aparentemente

satisfecho.

— El BlackBerry… —sisea entre dientes.

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

—Ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado contigo —gruñe, y vuelve a

pasarse la mano por el pelo—. Entra en el coche.

—Eli, por favor…

—Entra en el jodido coche, Nozomi. No me obligues a tener que

meterte yo personalmente —me amenaza, con los ojos centelleantes de

ira.

Maldita sea.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor —le suplico.

—¡Tonterías! —explota—. Te dije que usaras tu jodida BlackBerry.

A mí no me hables de tonterías. Entra en el puto coche, Nozomi…

¡Ahora! —brama, y yo me estremezco de miedo.

Este es el Eli furioso. Nunca le he visto tan enfadado. Apenas

puede controlarse.

—Vale —musito, y se apacigua—. Pero, por favor, ve con cuidado.

Él aprieta los labios, convertidos ahora en una fina línea, y señala

airado hacia el coche, mirándome fijamente.

Vaya, vale…Ya lo he captado.

—Por favor, ve con cuidado. No quiero que te pase nada. Me mori-

ría —murmuro.

Él parpadea y se tranquiliza, bajando el brazo e inspirando

profundamente.

—Iré con cuidado —dice, y su mirada se dulcifica.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Sus ojos refulgen mientras observa cómo me dir-

ijo al coche, abro la puerta del pasajero y entro. Una vez que estoy sana

y salva en el Audi, él desaparece en el interior del edificio, y yo vuelvo a

sentir el corazón en la garganta. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Me siento y espero. Y espero. Y espero. Cinco minutos eternos. El

taxi de Jack aparca delante del Audi. Diez minutos. Quince. Dios…

¿qué están haciendo ahí dentro, y cómo estará Nico-san? La espera es un

martirio.

Al cabo de veinticinco minutos, Jack sale del edificio cargado con

una caja de cartón. Detrás de él aparece el guardia de seguridad. ¿Dónde

estaba antes? Después salen Eli y Nico-san. Jack parece aturdido. Va

directo al taxi, y yo me alegro de que el Audi tenga los cristales ahuma-

dos y no pueda verme. El taxi arranca —no creo que se dirija al aeropu-

erto—, y Eli y Nico-san se acercan al coche.

Eli abre la puerta del conductor y se desliza en el asiento, se-

guramente porque yo estoy delante, y Nico-san se sienta detrás de mí. Nin-

guno de los dos dice una palabra cuando Eli pone el coche en

marcha y se incorpora al tráfico. Yo me atrevo a mirar de reojo a Cin-

cuenta. Tiene los labios apretados, pero parece abstraído. Suena el telé-

fono del coche.

—Ayase —espeta Eli.

—Ayase-san, soy Barney.

—Barney, estoy en el manos libres y hay más gente en el coche

—advierte.

—Señor, ya está todo hecho. Pero tengo que hablar con usted sobre

otras cosas que he encontrado en el ordenador del señor Hyde.

—Te llamaré cuando llegue. Y gracias, Barney.

—Muy bien, Ayase-san.

Barney cuelga. Su voz parecía la de alguien mucho más joven de lo

que me esperaba.

¿Qué más habrá en el ordenador de Jack?

—¿No vas a hablarme? —pregunto en voz baja.

Eli me mira, vuelve a fijar la vista en la carretera, y me doy

cuenta de que sigue enfadado.

—No —replica en tono adusto.

Oh, ya estamos… qué infantil. Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, y

observo por la ventanilla con la mirada perdida. Quizá debería pedirle

que me dejara en mi apartamento; así podría «no hablarme» desde la

tranquilidad del Escala y ahorrarnos a ambos la inevitable pelea. Pero,

en cuanto lo pienso, sé que no quiero dejarle dándole vueltas al asunto.

No después de lo de ayer.

Finalmente nos detenemos delante de su edificio, y Eli se

apea. Rodea el coche con su elegante soltura y me abre la puerta.

—Vamos —ordena, mientras Nico-san ocupa el asiento del conductor.

Yo cojo la mano que me tiende y le sigo a través del inmenso

vestíbulo hasta el ascensor. No me suelta.

—Eli, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —susurro mien-

tras esperamos.

—Ya sabes por qué —musita. Entramos al ascensor y marca el

código del piso—. Dios, si te hubiera pasado algo, a estas horas él ya es-

taría muerto.

El tono de Eli me congela la sangre. Las puertas se cierran.

—Créeme, voy a arruinar su carrera profesional para que no pueda

volver a aprovecharse de ninguna jovencita nunca más, una excusa muy

miserable para un hombre de su calaña. —Menea la cabeza—. ¡Dios,

!

Y de pronto me sujeta y me aprisiona contra una esquina del

ascensor.

Hunde una mano en mi pelo y me atrae con fuerza hacia él. Su boca

busca la mía, y me besa con apasionada desesperación. No sé por qué

me coge por sorpresa, pero lo hace. Yo saboreo su alivio, su anhelo y los

últimos vestigios de su rabia, mientras su lengua posee mi boca. Se para,

me mira fijamente, y apoya todo su peso sobre mí, de forma que no

puedo moverme. Me deja sin aliento y me aferro a él para sostenerme.

Alzo la mirada hacia su hermoso rostro, marcado por la determinación y

la mayor seriedad.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo… si él te hubiera hecho daño… —Noto

el estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo—. El BlackBerry —ordena en

voz baja—. A partir de ahora. ¿Entendido?

Yo asiento y trago saliva, incapaz de apartar la vista de su mirada

grave y fascinante.

Cuando el ascensor se para, se yergue y me suelta.

—Dice que le diste una patada en las pelotas.

Eli ha aligerado el tono. Ahora su voz tiene cierto matiz de ad-

miración, y creo que estoy perdonada.

—Sí —susurro, aún sin recuperarme del todo de la intensidad de su

beso y su vehemente exigencia.

—Bien.

—Jinta estuvo en el ejército. Me enseñó muy bien.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera —musita, y añade arqueando

una ceja—: Lo tendré en cuenta.

Me da la mano, me conduce fuera del ascensor y yo le sigo, aliviada.

Me parece que su mal humor ya no empeorará.

—Tengo que llamar a Barney. No tardaré.

Desaparece en su estudio, y me deja plantada en el inmenso salón.

Okimura-san está dando los últimos toques a nuestra cena. Me doy

cuenta de que estoy hambrienta, pero necesito hacer algo.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunto.

Ella se echa a reír.

—No, Nozomi. ¿Puedo servirle una copa o algo? Parece agotada.

—Me encantaría una copa de vino.

—¿Blanco?

—Sí, por favor.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes y ella me ofrece una copa de vino

frío. No lo conozco, pero está delicioso, entra bien y calma mis nervios

crispados. ¿En qué había estado pensando antes? En lo viva que me sen-

tía desde que había conocido a Eli. En que mi vida se había con-

vertido en algo emocionante. CaJinta… ¿no podría tener al menos un par

de días aburridos?

¿Y si nunca hubiera conocido a Eli? Ahora mismo estaría

refugiada en mi apartamento, hablando con Maki-kun, completamente al-

terada por el incidente con Jack y sabiendo que tendría que volver a en-

contrarme con ese canalla el viernes. Tal como están las cosas ahora, es

muy probable que nunca vuelva a verle. Pero ¿para quién trabajaré?

Frunzo el ceño. No había pensado en eso. Vaya… ¿seguiré teniendo tra-

bajo siquiera?

—Buenas noches.

Eli vuelve a entrar en el salón y me distrae de mis pensamien-

tos. Va directamente a la nevera y se sirve una copa de vino.

—Buenas noches, Ayase-san. ¿Cenarán a las diez, señor?

—Me parece muy bien.

Eli alza su copa.

—Por los ex militares que entrenan bien a sus hijas —dice, y se le

suaviza la mirada.

—Salud —musito, y levanto mi copa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Eli.

—No sé si todavía tengo trabajo.

Él ladea la cabeza.

—¿Sigues queriendo tenerlo?

—Claro.

—Entonces todavía lo tienes.

Así de simple. ¿Ves? Él es el amo y señor de mi universo. Le miro

con los ojos en blanco y él sonríe.

Okimura-san ha preparado un exquisito pastel de pollo, y se ha

retirado para que disfrutemos del fruto de su trabajo. Ahora que ya

puedo comer algo, me siento mucho mejor. Estamos sentados en la barra

del desayuno, y aunque intento engatusarlo, Eli se niega a con-

tarme qué ha descubierto Barney en el ordenador de Jack. Aparco el

tema, y decido en su lugar abordar el espinoso asunto de la inminente

visita de Makoto.

—Me ha llamado Makoto —digo en tono despreocupado.

—¿Ah?

Eli se da la vuelta para mirarme.

—Quiere traer tus fotografías el viernes.

—Una entrega personal. Qué cortés por su parte —apunta Eli.

—Quiere salir. A tomar algo. Conmigo.

—Ya.

—Para entonces seguramente Anju-chan y Eren-kun ya habrán vuelto

—añado enseguida.

Eli deja el tenedor y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?

Le miro enojada.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada. Te estoy informando de mis planes

para el viernes. Mira, yo quiero ver a Makoto, y él necesita un sitio para

dormir. Puede que se quede aquí o en mi apartamento, pero si lo hace yo

también debería estar allí.

Eli abre mucho los ojos. Parece anonadado.

—Intentó propasarse contigo.

—Eli, eso fue hace varias semanas. Él estaba borracho, yo es-

taba borracha, tú lo solucionaste… no volverá a pasar. Él no es Jack, por

el amor de Dios.

—Maki está aquí. Él puede hacerle compañía.

—Quiere verme a mí, no a Maki-kun.

Eli me mira ceñudo.

—Solo es un amigo —digo en tono enfático.

—No me hace ninguna gracia.

¿Y qué? Dios, a veces es crispante. Inspiro profundamente.

—Es amigo mío, Eli. No le he visto desde la inauguración de

la exposición. Y estuve muy poco rato. Yo sé que tú no tienes ningún

amigo, aparte de esa espantosa mujer, pero yo no me quejo de que la

veas —replico. Eli parpadea, estupefacto—. Tengo ganas de verle.

No he sido una buena amiga.

Mi subconsciente está alarmada. ¿Estás teniendo una pequeña pa-

taleta? ¡Cálmate!

Los ojos azules de Eli refulgen al mirarme.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —dice entre dientes.

—¿Lo que pienso de qué?

—Sobre Tsubasa. ¿Preferirías que no la viera?

—Exacto. Preferiría que no la vieras.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Porque no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Tú la consideras tu única

amiga. —Me encojo de hombros, exasperada. Realmente no lo entiende.

¿Cómo se ha convertido esto en una conversación sobre Tsubasa? Yo ni

siquiera quiero pensar en ella. Trato de volver al tema de Makoto—. Del

mismo modo que no te corresponde a ti decir si puedo o no puedo ver a

Makoto. ¿No lo entiendes?

Eli me mira fijamente, creo que perplejo. Oh, ¿qué estará

pensando?

—Puede dormir aquí, supongo —musita—. Así podré vigilarlo

—comenta en tono hosco.

¡Aleluya!

—¡Gracias! ¿Sabes?, si yo también voy a vivir aquí… —Me fallan

las palabras. Eli asiente. Sabe qué intento decirle—. Aquí no es

que falte espacio precisamente… —digo con una sonrisita irónica.

En sus labios se dibuja lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, Toujou-san?

—Desde luego, Ayase-san.

Me pongo de pie por si empieza a calentársele la mano, recojo los

platos y los meto en el lavavajillas.

—Ya lo hará Okimura-san.

—Lo estoy haciendo yo.

Me enderezo y le miro. Él me observa intensamente.

—Tengo que trabajar un rato —dice como disculpándose.

—Muy bien. Ya encontraré algo que hacer.

—Ven aquí —ordena, pero su voz es suave y seductora y sus ojos

apasionados.

Yo no dudo en caminar hacia él y rodearle el cuello. Él permanece

sentado en el taburete. Me envuelve entre sus brazos, me estrecha contra

él y simplemente me abraza.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra junto a mi cabello.

—¿Bien?

—¿Después de lo que ha pasado con ese cabrón? ¿Después de lo que

ocurrió ayer? —añade en voz baja y muy seria.

Yo miro al fondo de sus ojos, oscuros, graves. ¿Estoy bien?

—Sí —susurro.

Me abraza más fuerte, y me siento segura, apreciada y amada, todo a

la vez. Es maravilloso. Cierro los ojos, y disfruto de la sensación de es-

tar en sus brazos. Amo a este hombre. Amo su aroma embriagador, su

fuerza, sus maneras volubles… mi Cincuenta.

—No discutamos —murmura. Me besa el pelo e inspira profunda-

mente—. Hueles divinamente, como siempre.

—Tú también —susurro, y le beso el cuello.

Me suelta, demasiado pronto.

—Terminaré en un par de horas.

Deambulo indolentemente por el piso. Eli sigue trabajando.

Me he duchado, me he puesto unos pantalones de chándal y una camis-

eta míos, y estoy aburrida. No me apetece leer. Si me quedo quieta, me

acuerdo de Jack y de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

Echo un vistazo a mi antiguo dormitorio, la habitación de las sum-

isas. Makoto puede dormir aquí: le gustarán las vistas. Son las ocho y

cuarto y el sol está empezando a ponerse por el oeste. Las luces de la

ciudad centellean allá abajo. Es algo maravilloso. Sí, a Makoto le gustará

estar aquí. Me pregunto vagamente dónde colgará Eli las fotos

que me hizo Makoto. Preferiría que no lo hiciera. No me apetece verme a

mí misma.

Salgo de nuevo al pasillo y acabo frente a la puerta del cuarto de jue-

gos, y, sin pensarlo, intento abrir el pomo. Eli suele cerrarla con

llave, pero, para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abre. Qué raro. Sintiéndome

como una niña que hace novillos y se interna en un bosque prohibido,

entro.

Está oscuro. Pulso el interruptor y las luces bajo la cornisa se en-

cienden con un tenue resplandor. Es tal como lo recordaba. Una hab-

itación como un útero.

Surgen en mi mente recuerdos de la última vez que estuve aquí. El

cinturón… tiemblo al recordarlo. Ahora cuelga inocentemente, alineado

junto a los demás, en la estantería que hay junto a la puerta. Paso los de-

dos, vacilante, sobre los cinturones, las palas, las fustas y los látigos.

Dios. Esto es lo que necesito aclarar con el doctor Shinn. ¿Puede alguien

que tiene este estilo de vida dejarlo sin más? Parece muy poco probable.

Me acerco a la cama, me siento sobre las suaves sábanas de satén rojo, y

echo una ojeada a todos esos artilugios.

A mi lado está el banco, y encima el surtido de varas. ¡Cuántas hay!

¿No le bastará solo con una? Bien, cuanto menos sepa de todo esto, me-

jor. Y la gran mesa. No sé para qué la usa Eli, nosotros nunca la

probamos. Me fijo en el Chesterfield, y voy a sentarme en él. Es solo un

sofá, no tiene nada de extraordinario: no hay nada para atar a nadie, por

lo que puedo ver. Miro detrás de mí y veo la cómoda. Siento curiosidad.

¿Qué guardará ahí?

Cuando abro el cajón de arriba, noto que la sangre late con fuerza en

mis venas. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Tengo la sensación de estar

haciendo algo ilícito, como si invadiera una propiedad privada, cosa que

evidentemente estoy haciendo. Pero si él quiere casarse conmigo,

bueno…

Dios santo, ¿qué es todo esto? Una serie de instrumentos y extrañas

herramientas —no tengo ni idea de qué son ni para qué sirven— están

dispuestos cuidadosamente en el cajón. Cojo uno. Tiene forma de bala,

con una especie de mango. Mmm… ¿qué demonios haces con esto?

Estoy atónita, pero creo que me hago una idea. ¡Hay cuatro tamaños dis-

tintos! Se me eriza el vello, y en ese momento levanto la vista.

Eli está en el umbral, mirándome con expresión inescrutable.

Me siento como si me hubieran pillado con la mano en el tarro de los

caramelos.

—Hola.

Sonrío muy nerviosa, consciente de tener los ojos muy abiertos y es-

tar mortalmente pálida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice suavemente, pero con cierto matiz

inquietante en la voz.

Oh, no. ¿Está enfadado?

—Esto… estaba aburrida y me entró la curiosidad —musito, aver-

gonzada de que me haya descubierto: dijo que tardaría dos horas.

—Esa es una combinación muy peligrosa.

Se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior en actitud pensativa, sin

dejar de mirarme ni un segundo. Yo trago saliva. Tengo la boca seca.

Entra lentamente en la habitación y cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Sus ojos son como una llamarada azul. Oh, Dios. Se inclina con aire in-

diferente sobre la cómoda, pero intuyo que es una actitud engañosa. La

diosa que llevo dentro no sabe si es el momento de enfrentarse a la situa-

ción o de salir corriendo.

—¿Y, exactamente, sobre qué le entró la curiosidad, Toujou-san?

Quizá yo pueda informarle.

—La puerta estaba abierta… Yo…

Miro a Eli y contengo la respiración, insegura como siempre

de cuál será su reacción o qué debo decir. Tiene la mirada oscura. Creo

que se está divirtiendo, pero es difícil decirlo. Apoya los codos en la có-

moda, con la barbilla entre las manos.

—Hace un rato estaba aquí preguntándome qué hacer con todo esto.

Debí de olvidarme de cerrar.

Frunce el ceño un segundo, como si no echar la llave fuera un error

terrible. Yo arrugo la frente: no es propio de él ser olvidadizo.

—¿Ah?

—Pero ahora tú estás aquí, curiosa como siempre —dice con voz

suave, desconcertado.

—¿No estás enfadado? —musito, prácticamente sin aliento.

Él ladea la cabeza y sus labios se curvan en una mueca divertida.

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

—Me siento como si hubiera invadido una propiedad privada… y tú

siempre te enfadas conmigo —añado bajando la voz, aunque me siento

aliviada.

Eli vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, la has invadido, pero no estoy enfadado. Espero que un día

vivas aquí conmigo, y todo esto —hace un gesto vago con la mano

alrededor de la habitación— será tuyo también.

¿Mi cuarto de juegos…? Le miro con la boca abierta: la idea cuesta

mucho de digerir.

—Por eso entré aquí antes. Intentaba decidir qué hacer. —Se da

golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice—. ¿Así que siempre me en-

fado contigo? Esta mañana no estaba enfadado.

Oh, eso es verdad. Sonrío al recordar a Eli cuando nos desper-

tamos, y eso hace que deje de pensar en qué pasará con el cuarto de jue-

gos. Esta mañana Cincuenta estuvo muy juguetón.

—Tenías ganas de diversión. Me gusta el Eli juguetón.

—¿Te gusta, eh?

Arquea una ceja, y en su encantadora boca se dibuja una sonrisa, un

tímida sonrisa. ¡Uau!

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sosteniendo esa especie de bala de

plata.

—Siempre ávida por saber, Toujou-san. Eso es un dilatador anal

—dice con delicadeza.

—Ah…

—Lo compré para ti.

¿Qué?

—¿Para mí?

Asiente despacio, con expresión seria y cautelosa.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Compras, eh… juguetes nuevos para cada sumisa?

—Algunas cosas. Sí.

—¿Dilatadores anales?

—Sí.

Muy bien… Trago saliva. Dilatador anal. Es de metal duro… seguramente resulte bastante incómodo. Recuerdo la conversación que

tuvimos después de mi graduación sobre juguetes sexuales y límites in-

franqueables.

Creo recordar que dije que los probaría. Ahora, al ver uno

de verdad, no sé si es algo que quiera hacer. Lo examino una vez más y

vuelvo a dejarlo en el cajón.

—¿Y esto?

Cojo un objeto de goma, negro y largo. Consiste en una serie de es-

feras que van disminuyendo de tamaño, la primera muy voluminosa y la

última muy pequeña. Ocho en total.

—Un rosario anal —dice Eli observándome atentamente.

¡Oh! Las examino con horror y fascinación. Todas esas esferas, den-

tro de mí… ¡ahí! No tenía ni idea.

—Causan un gran efecto si las sacas en mitad de un orgasmo

—añade con total naturalidad.

—¿Esto es para mí? —susurro.

—Para ti.

Asiente despacio.

—¿Este es el cajón de los juguetes anales?

Sonríe.

—Si quieres llamarlo así…

Lo cierro enseguida, en cuanto noto que me arden las mejillas.

—¿No te gusta el cajón de los juguetes anales? —pregunta divertido,

con aire inocente.

Le miro fijamente y me encojo de hombros, tratando de disimular

con descaro mi incomodidad.

—No estaría entre mis regalos de Navidad favoritos —comento con

indiferencia, y abro vacilante el segundo cajón.

Él sonríe satisfecho.

—En el siguiente cajón hay una selección de vibradores.

Lo cierro inmediatamente.

—¿Y en el siguiente? —musito.

Vuelvo a estar pálida, pero esta vez es de vergüenza.

—Ese es más interesante.

¡Oh! Abro el cajón titubeante, sin apartar los ojos de su hermoso

rostro, que muestra ahora cierta arrogancia. Dentro hay un surtido de ob-

jetos de metal y algunas pinzas de ropa. ¡Pinzas de ropa! Cojo un instru-

mento grande de metal, como una especie de clip.

—Pinzas genitales —dice Eli.

Se endereza y se acerca con total naturalidad hasta colocarse a mi

lado. Yo las guardo enseguida y escojo algo más delicado: dos clips

pequeños encadenados.

—Algunas son para provocar dolor, pero la mayoría son para dar

placer —murmura.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pinzas para pezones… para los dos.

—¿Para los dos? ¿Pechos?

Eli me sonríe.

—Bueno hay dos pinzas, nena. Sí, para los dos pechos. Pero no me

refería a eso. Me refería a que son tanto para el placer como para el

dolor.

Ah. Me coge las pinzas de las manos

—Levanta el meñique.

Hago lo que me dice, y me pone un clip en la punta del dedo. No

duele mucho.

—La sensación es muy intensa, pero cuando resulta más doloroso y

placentero es cuando las retiras.

Me quita el clip. Mmm, puede ser agradable. Me estremezco de

pensarlo.

—Esto tiene buena pinta —murmuro, y Eli sonríe.

—¿No me diga, Toujou-san? Creo que se nota.

Asiento tímidamente y vuelvo a guardar las pinzas en el cajón.

Eli se inclina y saca otras dos.

—Estas son ajustables.

Las levanta para que las examine.

—¿Ajustables?

—Puedes llevarlas muy apretadas… o no. Depende del estado de

ánimo.

¿Cómo consigue que suene tan erótico? Trago saliva, y para desviar

su atención saco un artefacto que parece un cortapizzas de dientes muy

puntiagudos.

—¿Y esto?

Frunzo el ceño. No creo que en el cuarto de juegos haya nada que

hornear.

—Esto es un molinete Wartenberg.

—¿Para…?

Lo coge.

—Dame la mano. Pon la palma hacia arriba.

Le tiendo la mano izquierda, me la sostiene con cuidado y me roza

los nudillos con su pulgar. Me estremezco por dentro. Su piel contra la

mía siempre consigue ese efecto. Luego pasa la ruedecita por encima de

la palma.

—¡Ay!

Los dientes me pellizcan la piel: es algo más que dolor. De hecho,

me hace cosquillas.

—Imagínalo sobre tus pechos —murmura Eli lascivamente.

¡Oh! Me ruborizo y aparto la mano. Mi respiración y los latidos de

mi corazón se aceleran.

—La frontera entre el dolor y el placer es muy fina, Nozomi

—dice en voz baja, y se inclina para volver a meter el artilugio en el

cajón.

—¿Pinzas de ropa? —susurro.

—Se pueden hacer muchas cosas con pinzas de ropa.

Sus ojos arden.

Me inclino sobre el cajón y lo cierro.

—¿Eso es todo?

Eli parece divertido.

—No.

Abro el cuarto cajón y descubro un amasijo de cuero y correas. Tiro

de una de las correas… y compruebo que lleva una bola atada.

—Una mordaza de bola. Para que estés callada —dice Eli, que

sigue divirtiéndose.

—Límite tolerable —musito.

—Lo recuerdo —dice—. Pero puedes respirar. Los dientes se clavan

en la bola.

Me quita la mordaza y simula con los dedos una boca mordiendo la

bola.

—¿Tú has usado alguna de estas? —pregunto.

Se queda muy quieto y me mira.

—Sí.

—¿Para acallar tus gritos?

Cierra los ojos, creo que con gesto exasperado.

—No, no son para eso.

¿Ah?

—Es un tema de control, Nozomi. ¿Sabes lo indefensa que te sen-

tirías si estuvieras atada y no pudieras hablar? ¿El grado de confianza

que deberías mostrar, sabiendo que yo tengo todo ese poder sobre ti?

¿Que yo debería interpretar tu cuerpo y tu reacción, en lugar de oír tus

palabras? Eso te hace más dependiente, y me da a mí el control absoluto.

Trago saliva.

—Suena como si lo echaras de menos.

—Es lo que conozco —murmura.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y serios, y la atmósfera entre los dos ha

cambiado, como si ahora se estuviera confesando.

—Tú tienes poder sobre mí. Ya lo sabes —susurro.

—¿Lo tengo? Tú me haces sentir… vulnerable.

—¡No! —Oh, Cincuenta…—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú eres la única persona que conozco que puede realmente

hacerme daño.

Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo por detrás de la

oreja.

—Oh, Eli… esto es así tanto para ti como para mí. Si tú no me

quisieras…

Me estremezco, y bajo la vista hacia mis dedos entrelazados. Ahí

radica mi otra gran duda sobre nosotros. Si él no estuviera tan…

destrozado, ¿me querría? Sacudo la cabeza. Debo intentar no pensar en

eso.

—Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Yo te amo —murmuro, y

alargo las manos para pasarle los dedos sobre las patillas y acariciarle

con dulzura las mejillas. Él inclina la cara para acoger esa caricia. Arroja

la mordaza en el cajón y, rodeándome por la cintura, me atrae hacia él.

—¿Hemos terminado ya con la exposición teórica? —pregunta con

voz suave y seductora.

Sube la mano por mi espalda hasta la nuca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías hacer?

Se inclina y me besa tiernamente, y yo, aferrada a sus brazos, siento

que me derrito.

—Nozomi, hoy han estado a punto de agredirte.

Su tono de voz es dulce, pero cauteloso.

—¿Y? —pregunto, gozando de su proximidad y del tacto de su

mano en mi espalda.

Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Y»? —replica.

Contemplo su rostro encantador y malhumorado.

—Eli, estoy bien.

Me rodea entre sus brazos aún más fuerte.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado —murmura, y

hunde la cara en mi pelo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento? —su-

surro para tranquilizarle, pegada a su cuello, inhalando su delicioso

aroma.

No hay nada en este mundo como estar entre los brazos de Eli.

—Sé que eres fuerte —musita en tono pensativo.

Me besa el pelo, pero entonces, para mi gran decepción, me suelta.

¿Ah?

Me inclino y saco otro artilugio del cajón abierto: varias esposas

sujetas a una barra. Lo levanto.

—Esto —dice Eli, y se le oscurece la mirada— es una barra

separadora, con sujeciones para los tobillos y las muñecas.

—¿Cómo funciona? —pregunto, realmente intrigada.

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? —musita sorprendido, y cierra los ojos

un momento.

Le miro. Cuando abre los ojos, centellean.

—Sí. Quiero una demostración. Me gusta estar atada —susurro,

mientras la diosa que llevo dentro salta con pértiga desde el búnker a su

chaise longue.

—Oh, Nozomi —murmura.

De repente parece afligido.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te quiero en mi cama, no aquí.

Coge la barra, me toma de la mano y me hace salir rápidamente del

cuarto.

¿Por qué nos vamos? Echo un vistazo a mi espalda al salir.

—¿Por qué no aquí?

Eli se para en la escalera y me mira fijamente con expresión

grave.

—Nozomi, puede que tú estés preparada para volver ahí dentro, pero yo

no. La última vez que estuvimos ahí, tú me abandonaste. Te lo he re-

petido muchas veces, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?

Frunce el ceño y me suelta para poder gesticular con la mano libre.

—Mi actitud ha cambiado totalmente a consecuencia de aquello. Mi

forma de ver la vida se ha modificado radicalmente. Ya te lo he dicho.

Lo que no te he dicho es… —Se para y se pasa la mano por el pelo,

buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Yo soy como un alcohólico rehabil-

itado, ¿vale? Es la única comparación que se me ocurre. La compulsión

ha desaparecido, pero no quiero enfrentarme a la tentación. No quiero

hacerte daño.

Parece tan lleno de remordimiento, que en ese momento me invade

un dolor agudo y persistente. ¿Qué le he hecho a este hombre? ¿He me-

jorado su vida? Él era feliz antes de conocerme, ¿no es cierto?

—No puedo soportar hacerte daño, porque te quiero —añade, mirán-

dome fijamente con expresión de absoluta sinceridad, como un niño

pequeño que dice una verdad muy simple.

Muestra un aire completamente inocente, que me deja sin aliento. Le

adoro más que a nada ni a nadie. Amo a este hombre

incondicionalmente.

Me lanzo a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que tiene que soltar lo que ll-

eva para cogerme, y le empujo contra la pared. Le sujeto la cara entre las

manos, acerco sus labios a los míos y saboreo su sorpresa cuando le

meto la lengua en la boca.

Estoy en un escalón por encima del suyo:

ahora estamos al mismo nivel, y me siento eufórica de poder. Le beso

apasionadamente, enredando los dedos en su cabello, y quiero tocarle,

por todas partes, pero me reprimo consciente de su temor. A pesar de to-

do, mi deseo brota, ardoroso y contundente, floreciendo desde lo más

profundo. Él gime y me sujeta por los hombros para apartarme.

—¿Quieres que te folle en las escaleras? —murmura con la respir-

ación entrecortada—. Porque lo haré ahora mismo.

—Sí —musito, y estoy segura de que mi oscura mirada de deseo es

igual a la suya.

Me fulmina con sus ojos, entreabiertos e impetuosos.

—No. Te quiero en mi cama.

De pronto me carga sobre sus hombros y yo reacciono con un chil-

lido estridente, y él me da un pega fuerte en el trasero, y yo chillo otra

vez. Se dispone a bajar las escaleras, pero antes se agacha para recoger

del suelo la barra separadora.

Okimura-san sale del cuarto de servicio cuando atravesamos el

pasillo. Nos sonríe, y yo la saludo boca abajo, con expresión de dis-

culpa. No creo que Eli se haya percatado siquiera de su presencia.

Al llegar al dormitorio, me deja de pie en el suelo y tira la barra

sobre la cama.

—Yo no creo que vayas a hacerme daño —susurro.

—Yo tampoco creo que vaya a hacerte daño —dice.

Me coge la cabeza entre las manos y me besa larga e intensamente,

encendiéndome la sangre ya inflamada.

—Te deseo tanto —murmura jadeando junto a mi boca—. ¿Estás se-gura de esto… después de lo de hoy?

—Sí. Yo también te deseo. Quiero desnudarte.

Estoy impaciente por tocarlo… mis dedos se mueren por acariciarle.

Abre mucho los ojos y por un segundo duda, tal vez sopesando mi

petición.

—De acuerdo —dice cautelosamente.

Acerco una mano al segundo botón de su camisa y noto cómo con-

tiene la respiración.

—No te tocaré si no quieres —susurro.

—No —contesta enseguida—. Hazlo. No pasa nada. Estoy bien

—añade.

Desabrocho el botón con delicadeza y deslizo los dedos sobre la

camisa hasta el siguiente. Él tiene los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes. Se-

para los labios y respira con dificultad. Incluso cuando tiene miedo es

tan hermoso… a causa de ese miedo. Desabrocho el tercer botón y palpo

el vello suave que asoma a través de la amplia abertura de la camisa.

—Quiero besarte aquí —murmuro.

Él inspira bruscamente.

—¿Besarme?

—Sí.

Jadea mientras desabrocho el siguiente botón y me inclino hacia

delante muy despacio, para dejar claras mis intenciones. Él contiene la

respiración, pero se queda inmóvil cuando le doy un leve beso en medio

de esos suaves rizos ahora visibles. Desabrocho el último botón y alzo la

cara hacia él. Me está observando fijamente con una expresión de satis-

facción, tranquila y… maravillada.

—Cada vez es más fácil, ¿verdad? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Él asiente, y yo le aparto lentamente la camisa de los hombros y la

dejo caer al suelo.

—¿Qué me has hecho, Nozomi? —murmura—. Sea lo que sea, no pares.

Y me acoge en sus brazos. Hunde las dos manos en mi cabello y me

echa la cabeza hacia atrás para acceder fácilmente a mi cuello.

Desliza los labios hasta mi barbilla y me muerde suavemente,

haciéndome gemir. Oh, cómo deseo a este hombre. Mis dedos palpan a

tientas la cinturilla de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la

cremallera.

—Oh, nena.

Suspira y me besa detrás de la oreja. Noto su erección, firme y dura,

presionándome. Le deseo… en mi boca. De pronto doy un paso atrás y

me pongo de rodillas.

—¡Uau! —gime.

Le bajo los pantalones y los boxers de un tirón, y su miembro

emerge libremente. Antes de que pueda detenerme, lo tomo entre los la-

bios y chupo con fuerza. Él abre la boca y yo disfruto de su repentina

perplejidad. Baja la mirada hacia mí, y observa todos mis movimientos

con los ojos enturbiados y llenos de placer carnal. Ah. Me cubro los di-

entes con los labios y succiono con más fuerza. Él cierra los ojos y se

rinde al exquisito placer sensual. Sé lo que le hago, y es placentero, lib-

erador y endiabladamente sexy. La sensación es embriagadora: no solo

soy poderosa… soy omnisciente.

—Joder —sisea, y me acuna dulcemente la cabeza, flexiona las ca-

deras y penetra mi boca más a fondo.

Oh, sí, deseo esto, y rodeo su miembro con la lengua, tiro con

firmeza… una y otra vez.

—Nozomi…

Intenta echarse atrás.

Oh, no, no lo hagas, Ayase. Te deseo. Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza

duplicando mis esfuerzos, y noto que está a punto.

—Por favor —jadea—. Voy a correrme, Nozomi.

Bien. La diosa que llevo dentro echa la cabeza hacia atrás en pleno

éxtasis, y él se corre, entre gritos lúbricos, dentro de mi boca.

Abre sus brillantes ojos azules, baja la vista hacia mí y yo le miro

sonriendo, lamiéndome los labios. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, y es una

sonrisa pícara y salaz.

—¿Ah, o sea que ahora jugamos a esto, Toujou-san?

Se inclina, me coge por las axilas y me pone de pie con fuerza. De

pronto su boca está pegada a la mía. Y gruñe lascivamente.

—Estoy notando mi propio sabor. El tuyo es mejor —musita pegado

a mis labios.

De pronto me quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo, me levanta y me ar-

roja sobre la cama. Coge mis pantalones por los bajos y me los quita

bruscamente con un solo movimiento. Ahora estoy desnuda y abierta

para él en su cama. Esperando. Anhelando. Me saborea con la mirada, y

lentamente se quita el resto de la ropa sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Eres una mujer preciosa, Nozomi —murmura con admiración.

Mmm… Inclino la cabeza a un lado y le sonrío, coqueta.

—Tú eres un hombre precioso, Eli, y sabes extraordinaria-

mente bien.

Me sonríe maliciosamente y coge la barra separadora. Me agarra el

tobillo izquierdo, lo sujeta rápidamente y aprieta la anilla de la esposa,

pero no mucho. Comprueba el espacio que queda, deslizando el meñique

entre mi tobillo y el metal. No deja de mirarme a los ojos; no necesita

ver lo que está haciendo. Mmm… ya ha hecho esto antes.

—Ahora, hemos de comprobar cómo sabe usted. Si no recuerdo mal,

es usted una rara y delicada exquisitez, Toujou-san.

Oh.

Me sujeta el otro tobillo, y me lo esposa también con rapidez y efica-

cia, de manera que quedan unos sesenta centímetros de separación entre

mis pies.

—Lo bueno de este separador es que es extensible —dice.

Aprieta algo en la barra y después empuja, y mis piernas se abren

más. Uau, noventa centímetros de separación. Con la boca muy abierta,

inspiro profundamente. Dios, esto es muy erótico. Estoy ardiendo, in-

quieta y ansiosa.

Eli se lame el labio superior.

—Oh, vamos a divertirnos un poco con esto, Nozomi.

Baja la mano, coge la barra y la gira de golpe, cogiéndome por sor-

presa y dejándome tumbada boca abajo.

—¿Ves lo que puedo hacerte? —dice turbadoramente, y vuelve a

girarla de golpe y quedo de nuevo tumbada boca arriba, mirándole

boquiabierta y sin respiración—. Estas otras esposas son para las

muñecas. Pensaré en ello. Depende de si te portas bien o no.

—¿Cuándo no me porto bien?

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas infracciones —dice en voz baja, y me

pasa los dedos por las plantas de los pies.

Me hace cosquillas, pero la barra me mantiene en mi sitio, aunque

yo intento apartar las plantas de sus dedos.

—Tu BlackBerry, para empezar.

Jadeo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Oh, yo nunca desvelo mis planes —dice sonriendo, y sus ojos

brillan malévolos.

¡Uau! Está tan alucinantemente sexy que me deja sin respiración. Se

sube a la cama y se coloca de rodillas entre mis piernas. Está glori-

osamente desnudo y yo estoy indefensa.

—Mmm… Está tan expuesta, Toujou-san.

Desliza los dedos de ambas manos por la parte interior de mis

piernas, despacio, dibujando pequeños círculos. Sin apartar los ojos de

mí.

—Todo se basa en las expectativas, Nozomi. ¿Qué te voy a hacer?

Sus palabras quedas penetran directamente en la parte más profunda

y oscura de mi ser. Me retuerzo sobre la cama y gimo. Sus dedos con-

tinúan su lento avance, suben por mis pantorrillas, pasan por la parte

posterior de mis rodillas. Yo quiero juntar las piernas instintivamente,

pero no puedo.

—Recuerda que, si algo no te gusta, solo tienes que decirme que

pare —murmura.

Se inclina sobre mí y me besa y chupa el vientre con delicadeza,

mientras sus manos me acarician y siguen ascendiendo tortuosas y tenta-

doras por la parte interna de mis muslos.

—Oh, por favor, Eli —suplico.

—Oh, Toujou-san. He descubierto que puede ser usted implac-

able en sus ataques amorosos sobre mí. Creo que debo devolverle el

favor.

Mis dedos se aferran al edredón y me rindo ante él, ante su boca que

emprende un delicado viaje hacia abajo y sus manos hacia arriba, con-

vergiendo en el vértice de mis muslos, expuesto y vulnerable. Cuando

desliza sus dedos dentro de mí gimo y alzo la pelvis para recibirlos.

Eli responde con un jadeo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Nozomi. Estás tan húmeda —murmura

sobre la línea donde mi vello púbico se encuentra con mi vientre, y

cuando su boca llega a mi sexo, todo mi cuerpo se arquea.

Oh, Dios.

Inicia un ataque lento y sensual, su lengua gira y gira mientras sus

dedos se mueven en mi interior. Es intenso, muy intenso, porque no

puedo cerrar las piernas, ni moverme. Arqueo la espalda e intento ab-

sorber la sensación.

—Oh, Eli —grito.

—Lo sé, nena —susurra, y para destensarme un poco, sopla suave-

mente sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor! —suplico.

—Di mi nombre —ordena.

—¡Eli! —grito con una voz tan estridente y ansiosa que apen-

as la reconozco como mía.

—Otra vez —musita.

—¡Eli, Eli, Eli! —grito con todas mis

fuerzas.

—Eres mía.

Su voz es suave y letal, y ante un último giro de su lengua sucumbo,

espectacularmente, al orgasmo. Y como tengo las piernas tan separadas,

la espiral de sensaciones dura y dura y me siento perdida.

Soy vagamente consciente de que Eli me ha tumbado ahora

boca abajo.

—Vamos a intentar esto, nena. Si no te gusta o resulta demasiado in-

cómodo, dímelo y pararemos.

¿Qué? Estoy demasiado perdida en la dicha del orgasmo para elabor-

ar una idea consciente o coherente. Ahora estoy sentada en el regazo de

Eli. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

—Inclínate, nena —me murmura al oído—. Apoya la cabeza y el

pecho sobre la cama.

Aturdida, hago lo que me dice. Él me echa las dos manos hacia atrás

y las esposa a la barra, al lado de los tobillos. Oh… tengo las rodillas a

la altura de la barbilla y el trasero al aire y expuesto, absolutamente vul-

nerable, completamente suya.

—Nozomi, estás tan hermosa… —dice maravillado, y oigo cómo rasga

el envoltorio de aluminio.

Sus dedos se deslizan desde la base de mi columna hacia mi sexo, y

se demoran ligeramente sobre mi culo.

—Cuando estés lista, también querré esto. —Su dedo se adentra en

mí. Jadeo con fuerza y noto cómo me tenso ante su delicada explora-

ción—. Hoy no, dulce Nozomi, pero un día… te deseo en todas las formas

posibles. Quiero poseer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Eres mía.

Yo pienso en el dilatador anal, y todo se contrae en mis entrañas.

Sus palabras me provocan un gemido, y sus dedos siguen deslizándose

hasta moverse alrededor de un territorio más familiar.

Momentos después, me penetra con fuerza.

—¡Ay! Cuidado —grito, y se queda quieto.

—¿Estás bien?

—No tan fuerte… deja que me acostumbre.

Él sale de mí despacio y vuelve a entrar con cuidado, llenándome,

dilatándome, una vez, dos, y ya soy suya.

—Sí, bien, ahora sí —murmuro, gozando de la sensación.

Él gime, y empieza a coger ritmo. Se mueve… se mueve… despi-

adado… adelante, atrás, llenándome… y es delicioso. Me hace feliz es-

tar indefensa, feliz rendirme a él, y feliz saber que puede perderse en mí

del modo que desea. Soy capaz de hacer esto. Él me lleva a esos lugares

oscuros, lugares que yo no sabía siquiera que existían, y juntos los llen-

amos de una luz cegadora. Oh, sí… una luz cegadora y violenta.

Y me dejo ir, gozando de lo que me hace, descubriendo esa dulce,

dulce rendición, y vuelvo a correrme gritando muy fuerte su nombre. Y

entonces él se queda quieto y vierte en mí todo su corazón y toda su

alma.

—Nozomi, nena —grita, y se derrumba a mi lado.

Sus hábiles dedos deshacen las ataduras, y me masajea los tobillos y

luego las muñecas. Cuando termina y por fin estoy libre, me acoge en

sus brazos y me adormezco, exhausta.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, estoy acurrucada a su lado y él me

está mirando fijamente. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es.

—Podría pasarme la vida contemplando cómo duermes, Nozomi —mur-

mura, y me besa la frente.

Yo sonrío y me desperezo lánguidamente a su lado.

—No pienso dejar que te vayas nunca —dice en voz baja, y me

rodea con sus brazos.

Mmm…

—No quiero marcharme nunca. No me dejes marchar nunca —mu-

sito medio dormida, sin fuerzas para abrir los párpados.

—Te necesito —susurra, pero su voz es una parte distante y etérea

de mis sueños.

Él me necesita… me necesita… y cuando finalmente me deslizo en

la oscuridad, mis últimos pensamientos son para un niñito de ojos azules

y pelo cobrizo sucio y revuelto, que me sonríe tímidamente.


	18. Capitulo 17

Mmm…

Eli me acaricia el cuello con la nariz y me despierto poco a

poco.

—Buenos días, querida —susurra, y me mordisquea el lóbulo de la

oreja.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y se vuelven a cerrar enseguida. La bril-

lante luz de la mañana inunda la habitación y, tumbado a mi lado, él me

acaricia suave y provocativamente el pecho con la mano. Baja hasta la

cadera, me agarra y me atrae hacia él.

Yo me desperezo, disfrutando de sus caricias, y noto su erección

contra mi trasero. Oh. La alarma despertador estilo Ayase Eli.

—Estás contento de verme —balbuceo medio dormida, y me re-

tuerzo sugerentemente contra él.

Noto que sonríe pegado a mi mejilla.

—Estoy muy contento de verte —dice, y desliza la mano sobre mi

estómago y más abajo, cubriéndome el sexo y explorándolo con los de-

dos—. Está claro que despertarse con usted tiene sus ventajas, Toujo Nozomi.

Y me da delicadamente la vuelta, hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta mientras sus dedos prosiguen su

sensual tortura.

Me mira sonriendo… con esa deslumbrante sonrisa de modelo mas-

culino cien por cien americano, una sonrisa fascinante de dentadura per-

fecta, que me deja completamente sin aliento.

Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse al ritmo de la danza que han ini-

ciado sus dedos. Me besa recatadamente en los labios y luego desciende

hasta el cuello, mordisqueando despacio, besando, y chupando. Gimo.

Actúa con delicadeza, y su caricia es leve y celestial. Sus intrépidos de-

dos siguen bajando y desliza uno de ellos en mi interior, despacio, y sis-

ea sobrecogido.

—Oh, Nozomi —murmura en tono reverencial junto a mi garganta—.

Siempre estás dispuesta.

Mueve el dedo al tiempo que continúa besándome, y sus labios

viajan ociosos por mi clavícula y luego bajan hasta mis pechos. Con los

dientes y los labios tortura primero un pezón y luego el otro, pero… oh,

con tanta ternura que se tensan y se yerguen a modo de dulce respuesta.

Yo jadeo.

—Mmm —gruñe bajito, y levanta la cabeza para mirarme con sus

ardientes ojos azules—. Te deseo ahora.

Alarga la mano hasta la mesilla. Se coloca sobre mí, apoya el peso

en los codos y frota la nariz contra la mía mientras usa las piernas para

separar las mías. Se arrodilla y rasga el envoltorio de aluminio.

—Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado —dice, y sus ojos brillan de

placer lascivo.

—¿Por tu cumpleaños? —contesto sin aliento.

—No. Para dejar de usar esta jodienda.

—Una expresión muy adecuada —digo con una risita.

Él me sonríe cómplice y se coloca el condón.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, Toujou-san?

—No.

Intento poner cara seria, sin conseguirlo.

—Ahora no es momento para risitas —dice en tono bajo y severo,

haciendo un gesto admonitorio con la cabeza, pero su expresión es… oh,

Dios… glacial y volcánica a la vez.

Siento un nudo en la garganta.

—Creía que te gustaba que me riera —susurro con voz ronca, per-

diéndome en las profundidades de sus ojos tormentosos.

—Ahora no. Hay un momento y lugar para la risa. Y ahora no es ni

uno ni otro. Tengo que callarte, y creo que sé cómo hacerlo —dice de

forma inquietante, y me cubre con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué le apetece para desayunar, Nozomi?

—Solo tomaré muesli. Gracias, Okimura-san.

Me sonrojo mientras ocupo mi sitio al lado de Eli en la barra

del desayuno. La última vez que la muy decorosa y formal señora Jones

me vio, Eli me llevaba a su dormitorio cargada sobre sus

hombros.

—Estás muy guapa —dice Eli en voz baja.

Llevo otra vez la falda de tubo color gris y la blusa de seda también

en gris.

—Tú también.

Le sonrío con timidez. Él lleva una camisa azul claro y vaqueros, y

parece relajado, fresco y perfecto, como siempre.

—Deberíamos comprarte algunas faldas más —comenta con natural-

idad—. De hecho, me encantaría llevarte de compras.

Uf… de compras. Yo odio ir de compras. Aunque con Eli

quizá no esté tan mal. Opto por la evasiva como mejor método de

defensa.

—Me pregunto qué pasará hoy en el trabajo.

—Tendrán que sustituir a ese canalla.

Eli frunce el ceño con una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera

pisado algo extremadamente desagradable.

—Espero que contraten a una mujer para ser mi jefa.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, así te opondrás menos a que salga con ella —le digo en

broma.

Sus labios insinúan una sonrisa, y se dispone a comerse la tortilla.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —pregunto.

—Tú. Cómete el muesli. Todo, si no vas a comer nada más.

Mandón como siempre. Yo le hago un mohín, pero me pongo a ello.

—Y la llave va aquí.

Eli señala el contacto bajo el cambio de marchas.

—Qué sitio más raro —comento.

Pero estoy encantada con todos esos pequeños detalles, y práctica-

mente doy saltitos sobre el confortable asiento de piel como una niña.

Por fin Eli va a dejar que conduzca mi coche.

Me observa tranquilamente, aunque en sus ojos hay un brillo jocoso.

—Estás bastante emocionada con esto, ¿verdad? —murmura

divertido.

Asiento, sonriendo como una tonta.

—Tiene ese olor a coche nuevo. Este es aún mejor que el Especial

para Sumisas… esto… el A3 —añado enseguida, ruborizada.

Eli tuerce el gesto.

—¿Especial para Sumisas, eh? Tiene usted mucha facilidad de pa-

labra, Toujou-san.

Se echa hacia atrás con fingida reprobación, pero a mí no me en-

gaña. Sé que está disfrutando.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Hace un gesto con la mano hacia la entrada del garaje.

Doy unas palmaditas, pongo en marcha el coche y el motor arranca

con un leve ronroneo. Meto la primera, levanto el pie del freno y el Saab

avanza suavemente. Nico-san, que está en el Audi detrás de nosotros, tam-

bién arranca y cuando la puerta del parking se levanta, nos sigue fuera

del Escala hasta la calle.

—¿Podemos poner la radio? —pregunto cuando paramos en el

primer semáforo.

—Quiero que te concentres —replica.

—Eli, por favor, soy capaz de conducir con música.

Le pongo los ojos en blanco. Él me mira con mala cara, pero en-

seguida acerca la mano a la radio.

—Con esto puedes escuchar la música de tu iPod y de tu MP3,

además del cedé —murmura.

De repente, un melodioso tema de Police inunda a un volumen de-

masiado alto el interior del coche. Eli baja la música. Mmm…

«King of Pain.»

—Tu himno —le digo con ironía, y en cuanto tensa los labios y su

boca se convierte en una fina línea, lamento lo que he dicho. Oh,

no…—. Yo tengo ese álbum, no sé dónde —me apresuro a añadir para

distraer su atención.

Mmm… en algún sitio del apartamento donde he pasado tan poco

tiempo.

Me pregunto cómo estará Maki-kun. Debería intentar llamarle hoy. No

tendré mucho que hacer en el trabajo.

Siento una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago. ¿Qué pasará cuando

llegue a la oficina? ¿Todo el mundo sabrá lo de Jack? ¿Estarán todos

enterados de la implicación de Eli? ¿Seguiré teniendo un empleo?

Maldita sea, si no tengo trabajo, ¿qué haré?

¡Cásate con el billonario, Nozomi! Mi subconsciente aparece con su

rostro más enojoso. Yo no le hago caso… bruja codiciosa.

—Eh, señorita Lengua Viperina. Vuelve a la Tierra.

Eli me devuelve al presente y paro ante el siguiente semáforo.

—Estás muy distraída. Concéntrate, Nozomi —me increpa—. Los acci-

dentes ocurren cuando no estás atenta.

Oh, por Dios santo… y de repente, me veo catapultada a la época en

la que Jinta me enseñaba a conducir. Yo no necesito otro padre. Un mar-

ido quizá, un marido pervertido. Mmm…

—Solo estaba pensando en el trabajo.

—Todo irá bien, querida. Confía en mí.

Eli sonríe.

—Por favor, no interfieras… Quiero hacer esto yo sola. Eli,

por favor. Es importante para mí —digo con toda la dulzura de la que

soy capaz.

No quiero discutir. Su boca dibuja de nuevo una mueca fina y obsti-

nada, y creo que va a reñirme otra vez.

Oh, no.

—No discutamos, Eli. Hemos pasado una mañana maravil-

losa. Y anoche fue… —me faltan las palabras—… divino.

Él no dice nada. Le miro de reojo y tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Sí. Divino —afirma en voz baja—. Lo dije en serio.

—¿El qué?

—No quiero dejarte marchar.

—No quiero marcharme.

Sonríe, y esa sonrisa nueva y tímida arrasa con todo lo que encuentra

a su paso. Uau, es realmente poderosa.

—Bien —dice sin más, y se relaja.

Entro en el aparcamiento que está a media manzana de SIP.

—Te acompañaré hasta el trabajo. Nico me recogerá allí —sugiere

Eli.

Salgo con cierta dificultad del coche, limitada por la falda de tubo.

Eli baja con agilidad, cómodo con su cuerpo, o al menos esa es la

impresión que transmite. Mmm… alguien que no puede soportar que le

toquen no puede sentirse tan cómodo con su cuerpo. Frunzo el ceño ante

ese pensamiento fugaz.

—No olvides que esta tarde a las siete hemos quedado con el doctor Shinn —dice, y me tiende la mano.

Cierro la puerta con el mando y se la tomo.

—No me olvidaré. Confeccionaré una lista de preguntas para

hacerle.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre mí?

Asiento.

—Yo puedo contestar a cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre mí.

Eli parece ofendido.

Le sonrío.

—Sí, pero yo quiero la opinión objetiva de ese charlatán carísimo.

Frunce el ceño, y de repente me atrae hacia él y me sujeta con fuerza

ambas manos a la espalda.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea? —dice con voz baja y ronca.

Yo me echo hacia atrás y veo la larga sombra de la ansiedad

acechando en sus ojos muy abiertos, y se me desgarra el alma.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré.

Le miro y deseo borrar la preocupación de su rostro a base de cari-

cias. Tiro de una de mis manos y él la suelta. Le toco la mejilla con

ternura: el afeitado matutino la ha dejado muy suave.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —pregunto con voz tranquila y dulce.

—Que me dejes.

—Eli, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No voy a dejarte.

Ya me has contado lo peor. No te abandonaré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has contestado?

—¿Contestarte? —murmuro con fingida inocencia.

—Ya sabes de qué hablo, Nozomi.

Suspiro.

—Quiero saber si soy bastante para ti, Eli. Nada más.

—¿Y mi palabra no te basta? —dice exasperado, y me suelta.

—Eli, todo esto ha sido muy rápido. Y tú mismo lo has re-

conocido, estás destrozado de cincuenta mil formas distintas. Yo no

puedo darte lo que necesitas —musito—. Eso no es para mí, sobre todo

después de haberte visto con Mayuri. ¿Quién dice que un día no conocerás

a alguien a quien le guste hacer lo que tú haces? ¿Y quién dice que tú

no… ya sabes… te enamorarás de ella? De alguien que se ajuste mucho

mejor a tus necesidades.

Pensar en Eli con otra persona me pone enferma. Bajo la

mirada a mis manos entrelazadas.

—Ya he conocido a varias mujeres a las que les gusta hacer lo que

me gusta hacer a mí. Y ninguna de ellas me atraía como me atraes tú.

Nunca tuve la menor conexión emocional con ninguna de ellas. No me

había sucedido nunca, excepto contigo, Nozomi.

—Porque nunca les diste una oportunidad. Has pasado demasiado

tiempo encerrado en tu fortaleza, Eli. Mira, hablemos de esto más

tarde. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Quizá el doctor Shinn nos pueda orientar

esta noche.

Esta es una conversación demasiado importante para tenerla en un

parking a las nueve menos diez de la mañana, y parece que Eli,

por una vez, está de acuerdo. Asiente, pero con gesto cauteloso.

—Vamos —ordena, y me tiende la mano.

Cuando llego a mi mesa, me encuentro una nota pidiéndome que

acuda directamente al despacho de Elizabeth. Mi corazón da un vuelco.

Oh, ya está. Van a despedirme.

—Nozomi.

Elizabeth me sonríe amablemente y me señala una silla frente a su

mesa. Me siento y la miro, expectante, confiando en que no oiga los

latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Ella se alisa su densa cabellera negra

y sus ojos azul claro me miran sombríos.

—Tengo malas noticias.

¡Malas, oh, no!

—Te he hecho venir para informarte de que Jack ha dejado la

empresa de forma bastante repentina.

Me sonrojo. Para mí eso no es ninguna mala noticia. ¿Debería de-

cirle que ya lo sabía?

—Su apresurada marcha ha dejado su puesto vacante, y nos gustaría

que lo ocuparas tú de momento, hasta que encontremos un sustituto.

¿Qué? Siento que la sangre deja de circular por mi cabeza. ¿Yo?

—Pero si solo hace poco más de una semana que trabajo aquí.

—Sí, Nozomi, lo comprendo, pero Jack siempre estaba elogiando

tu talento. Tenía muchas esperanzas depositadas en ti.

Me quedo sin respiración. Sí, claro: tenía muchas esperanzas en

hacérselo conmigo.

—Aquí tienes una descripción detallada de las funciones del puesto.

Estúdiala y podemos hablar de ello más tarde.

—Pero…

—Por favor, ya sé que es muy precipitado, pero tú ya has contactado

con los autores principales de Jack. Tus anotaciones en los textos no han

pasado desapercibidas a los otros editores. Tienes una mente aguda,

Nozomi. Todos creemos que eres capaz de hacerlo.

—De acuerdo.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Mira, piénsatelo. Entretanto, puedes utilizar el despacho de Jack.

Se pone de pie, dando por terminada la reunión, y me tiende la

mano. Se la estrecho, totalmente aturdida.

—Yo estoy encantada de que se haya ido —murmura, y una ex-

presión de angustia aparece en su cara.

Dios santo. ¿Qué le habría hecho a ella?

Vuelvo a mi mesa, cojo mi BlackBerry y llamo a Eli.

Contesta al segundo tono.

—Nozomi, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Me acaban de dar el puesto de Jack… —suelto de sopetón—,

bueno, temporalmente.

—Estás de broma —comenta, asombrado.

—¿Tú has tenido algo que ver con esto? —pregunto más brusca-

mente de lo que pretendía.

—No… no, en absoluto. Quiero decir, con todos mis respetos,

Nozomi, que solo llevas ahí poco más de una semana… y no lo digo

con ánimo de ofender.

—Ya lo sé. —Frunzo el ceño—. Por lo visto, Jack me valoraba

realmente.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice Eli en tono gélido, y luego suspira—.

Bueno, querida, si ellos creen que eres capaz de hacerlo, estoy seguro de

que lo eres. Felicidades. Quizá deberíamos celebrarlo después de re-

unirnos con el doctor Shinn.

—Mmm… ¿Estás seguro de que no has tenido nada que ver con

esto?

Se queda callado un momento, y después dice con voz queda y

amenazadora:

—¿Dudas de mí? Me enoja mucho que lo hagas.

Trago saliva. Vaya, se enfada muy fácilmente.

—Perdona —musito, escarmentada.

—Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber. Aquí estaré. Y, Nozomi

—¿Qué?

—Utiliza el BlackBerry —añade secamente.

—Sí, Eli.

No cuelga, como yo esperaba, sino que inspira profundamente.

—Lo digo en serio. Si me necesitas, aquí estoy.

Sus palabras son mucho más amables, conciliadoras. Oh, es tan vol-

uble… cambia de humor como una veleta.

—De acuerdo —murmuro—. Más vale que cuelgue. Tengo que in-

stalarme en el despacho.

—Si me necesitas… Lo digo en serio —murmura.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Eli. Te quiero.

Noto que sonríe al otro lado del teléfono. Me lo he vuelto a ganar.

—Yo también te quiero, querida.

Ah, ¿me cansaré alguna vez de que me diga esas palabras?

—Hablamos después.

—Hasta luego, querida.

Cuelgo y echo un vistazo al despacho de Jack. Mi despacho. Dios

santo… Toujou Nozomi, editora en funciones. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Debería pedir más dinero.

¿Qué pensaría Jack si se enterara? Tiemblo al pensarlo, y me pre-

gunto vagamente qué estará haciendo esta mañana; obviamente, no está

en Nueva York como esperaba. Entro en mi nuevo despacho, me siento

en el escritorio y empiezo a leer la descripción del trabajo.

A las doce y media, me llama Elizabeth.

—Nozomi, necesitamos que vengas a una reunión a la una en punto en

la sala de juntas. Asistirán Jerry Roach y Kay Bestie… ya sabes, el pres-

idente y el vicepresidente de la empresa, y todos los editores.

¡Maldición!

—¿Tengo que preparar algo?

—No, es solo una reunión informal que tenemos una vez al mes. E

incluye la comida.

—Allí estaré.

Cuelgo.

¡Madre mía! Reviso la lista actualizada de los autores de Jack. Sí, es-

toy familiarizada con casi todos. Tengo los cinco manuscritos cuya pub-

licación ya está en marcha, y otros dos que deberíamos pensar seria-

mente en publicar. Respiro profundamente: no puedo creer que ya sea

hora de comer. El día ha pasado muy rápido y eso me encanta. He tenido

que asimilar tantas cosas esta mañana. Una señal acústica en mi calen-

dario me avisa de que tengo una cita.

¡Oh, no… Honoka-chan! Con tantas emociones me había olvidado de nuestro

almuerzo. Busco mi BlackBerry y trato de encontrar a toda prisa su

número.

Suena mi teléfono.

—Es él, está en recepción —dice Claire en voz baja.

—¿Quién?

Por un segundo, pienso que puede ser Eli.

—El Dios pelirojo.

—¿Maki-kun?

Oh, ¿qué querrá? Inmediatamente me siento culpable por no haberle

llamado.

Maki-kun, vestido con una camisa azul de cuadros, camiseta blanca y

vaqueros, sonríe de oreja a oreja en cuanto aparezco.

—¡Uau! Estás muy sexy, Toujou —dice, asintiendo con admiración,

y me da un abrazo rápido.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Toda va bien, Nozomi. Quería verte, eso es todo. Hacía unos días que

no sabía nada de ti y quería averiguar cómo te trata el magnate.

Me ruborizo y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—¡Vale! —exclama Maki-kun y levanta las manos—. Con esa sonrisa

velada me basta. No quiero saber nada más. He venido con la esperanza

de que pudieras salir a comer. Voy a matricularme en un curso de psico-

logía en septiembre, aquí en Seattle. Para mi máster.

—Oh, Maki-kun. Han pasado muchas cosas. Tengo mucho que contarte,

pero ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo una reunión. —Y de repente se me

ocurre una idea—. ¿Podrías hacerme un gran favor, un favor enorme?

—le pregunto, entrelazando las manos en gesto de súplica.

—Claro —dice, perplejo ante mi petición.

—Había quedado para comer con la hermana de Eli y Eren-kun,

pero no puedo localizarla, y me acaba de surgir esta reunión. ¿Podrías ll-

evarla a comer? ¿Por favor?

—¡Uf, Nozomi! No quiero hacer de canguro de una mocosa.

—Por favor, Maki-kun.

Le dedico la mejor caída de las largas pestañas de mis ojos azules. Él

alza la mirada con expresión resignada y sé que le he pillado.

—¿Me cocinarás algo? —refunfuña.

—Claro, lo que sea, cuando quieras.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—Está a punto de llegar.

Y, justo en ese momento, oigo su voz.

—¡Nozomi! —grita desde la puerta.

Ambos nos damos la vuelta, y ahí está ella: tan alta y curvilínea, con su cabellera naranja corta, lacia y brillante, y un minivestido verde menta,

a juego con unos zapatos de tacón alto con tiras alrededor de sus es-

beltos tobillos. Está espectacular.

—¿La mocosa? —susurra él, mirándola boquiabierto.

—Sí. La mocosa que necesita un canguro —le respondo también en

un susurro—. Hola, Honoka-chan.

Le doy un rápido abrazo y ella se queda mirando a Maki-kun con

bastante descaro.

—Honoka-chan… este es Maki-kun, el hermano de Anju-chan.

Él asiente arqueando las cejas, sorprendido. Honoka-chan pestañea repetida-

mente y le da la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —murmura Maki-kun con delicadeza, y Honoka-chan,

sin palabras por una vez, vuelve a pestañear y se sonroja.

Oh vaya. Me parece que es la primera vez que la veo ruborizarse.

—Yo no puedo salir a comer —digo débilmente—. Pero Maki-kun ha

aceptado acompañarte, si te parece bien. ¿Podríamos quedar nosotras

otro día?

—Claro —dice Honoka-chan en voz baja.

Honoka-chan hablando en voz baja, vaya una novedad.

—Sí. Ya me ocupo yo de ella. Hasta luego, Nozomi —dice Maki-kun, y le

ofrece el brazo a Honoka-chan.

Ella acepta con una sonrisa tímida.

—Adiós, Nozomi-chan. —Honoka-

chan se vuelve hacia mí y dice sin palabras, con un

guiño exagerado—: ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¡Le gusta! Les despido con la mano mientras salen del edificio. Me

pregunto cuál será la actitud de Eli con respecto a las citas de su

hermana. Pensar en eso me inquieta. Ella tiene mi edad, de manera que

no puede oponerse, ¿verdad?

Pero es que estamos hablando de Eli. Mi fastidiosa subcon-

sciente ha vuelto, con su expresión severa, su rebeca de punto y el bolso

colgado del brazo. Sacudo la cabeza para deshacerme de esa imagen.

Honoka-chan es una mujer adulta y Eli puede ser una persona razonable, ¿o

no? Desecho esa idea y vuelvo al despacho de Jack… esto… a mi des-

pacho, para preparar la reunión.

A las tres y media ya estoy de vuelta. La reunión ha ido bien. Incluso

he conseguido que me aprueben los dos manuscritos que he propuesto.

Estoy emocionada.

Sobre mi escritorio hay una enorme cesta de mimbre llena de unas

maravillosas rosas de color blanco y rosa pálido. Uau… solo ya el

aroma resulta cautivador. Cojo la tarjeta y sonrío. Sé quién las envía.

 **Felicidades, Toujou-san**

 **¡Y lo has hecho todo tú sola!**

 **Sin ayuda de tu muy amigo, compañero y megalómano presidente**

 **Te quiero**

 **Eli**

Saco el BlackBerry para escribirle.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 16 de junio de 2016 15:43**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: El megalómano…**

… es mi tipo de maníaco favorito. Gracias por las preciosas flores.

Han llegado en una enorme cesta de mimbre que me hace pensar en

picnics y mantitas.

x

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 16 de junio de 2016 15:55**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Aire libre**

¿Maníaco, eh? Puede que el doctor Shinn tenga algo que decir

sobre esto.

¿Quieres ir de picnic?

Podemos divertirnos mucho al aire libre, Nozomi…

¿Cómo va el día, querida?

 **Ayase Eli**

 **Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Oh, Dios. Me ruborizo leyendo su respuesta.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 16 de junio de 2016 16:00**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Intenso**

El día ha pasado volando. Apenas he tenido un momento para mí,

para pensar en nada que no fuera trabajo. ¡Creo que soy capaz de

hacer esto! Te contaré más en casa.

Eso del aire libre suena… interesante.

Te quiero.

P.D.: No te preocupes por el doctor Shinn.

Suena el teléfono de mi mesa. Es Claire desde recepción, desesper-

ada por saber quién ha enviado las flores y qué ha pasado con Jack. En-

claustrada en el despacho todo el día, me he perdido los cotilleos. Le

cuento apresuradamente que las flores son de mi novio y que sé muy

poco sobre la marcha de Jack. Vibra mi BlackBerry: es un nuevo e-mail

de Eli.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 16 de junio de 2016 16:09**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Intentaré…**

… no preocuparme.

Hasta luego, querida.

 **Ayase Eli**

 **Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

A las cinco y media, despejo mi mesa. Es increíble lo rápido que ha

pasado el día. Tengo que volver al Escala para preparar la entrevista con

el doctor Shinn. No he tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar en las pregun-

tas. Puede que hoy tengamos una reunión inicial, y quizá Eli me

deje quedar con él más adelante. Me olvido de eso, salgo a toda prisa del

despacho y me despido de Claire con un presuroso gesto de la mano.

También he de pensar en el cumpleaños de Eli. Sé qué voy a

regalarle. Me gustaría que lo tuviera hoy antes de vernos con el doctor

Shinn, pero ¿cómo? Al lado del aparcamiento hay una tiendecita que

vende baratijas para turistas. De repente tengo una inspiración y entro.

Media hora más tarde entro en el salón y Eli está de pie, hab-

lando por el BlackBerry y mirando por el gran ventanal. Se da la vuelta,

me sonríe radiante y decide poner fin a la llamada.

—Magnífico, Ros. Dile a Barney que partiremos de ahí… Adiós.

Se me acerca con paso decidido y yo le espero tímidamente en el

umbral. Se ha cambiado de ropa, lleva una camiseta blanca y vaqueros,

y tiene un aspecto de chico malo muy provocativo… Uau.

—Buenas tardes, Toujou-san —murmura, y se inclina para be-

sarme—. Felicidades por su ascenso.

Me rodea entre sus brazos. Huele maravillosamente.

—Te has duchado.

—Acabo de entrenar con Rin.

—Ah.

—He logrado patearle el culo dos veces.

Eli sonríe de oreja a oreja como un chaval satisfecho de sí

mismo. Es una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¿Y eso no ocurre muy a menudo?

—No, y cuando pasa es muy satisfactorio. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclama ceñudo.

—Estoy nerviosa. Por lo del doctor Shinn.

—Yo también. ¿Qué tal el día?

Me suelta de su abrazo y le hago un breve resumen. Me escucha con

atención.

—Ah… tengo que decirte otra cosa —añado—. Había quedado para

comer con Honoka-chan.

Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—Ya lo sé. Me olvidé. No he podido ir por culpa de la reunión.

Maki-kun ha ido en mi lugar y ha comido con ella.

Se le oscurece el semblante.

—Ya. Deja de morderte el labio.

—Voy a refrescarme un poco —digo para cambiar de tema, y me

doy la vuelta para marcharme antes de que pueda reaccionar.

La consulta del doctor Shinn queda bastante cerca del apartamento

de Eli. Muy a mano, pienso, para visitas de emergencia.

—Normalmente vengo corriendo desde casa —me dice Eli

cuando aparca mi Saab—. Este coche es estupendo —comenta

sonriéndome.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. —Le sonrío a mi vez—. Eli… Yo…

Le miro con ansiedad.

—¿Qué pasa, Nozomi?

—Toma. —Saco la cajita de regalo de mi bolso—. Esto es para ti,

por tu cumpleaños. Quería dártelo ahora… pero solo si prometes no ab-

rirlo hasta el sábado, ¿vale?

Me mira sorprendido, parpadea y traga saliva.

—Vale —murmura cauteloso.

Suspiro profundamente y se lo entrego, sin hacer caso de su per-

plejidad. Sacude la cajita, que hace un ruidito muy sugerente. Frunce el

ceño. Sé lo desesperado que está por ver qué contiene. Entonces sonríe,

y en sus ojos aparece una chispa de emoción juvenil y espontánea. Oh,

Dios… aparenta la edad que tiene… y está guapísimo.

—No puedes abrirlo hasta el sábado —le advierto.

—Ya lo sé —dice—. ¿Por qué me lo das ahora?

Mete la cajita en el bolsillo interior de su americana azul de Jintaa

diplomática, cerca de su corazón.

Qué apropiado, pienso. Sonrío con complicidad.

—Porque puedo, Ayase-san.

En sus labios aparece una mueca teñida de ironía.

—Vaya, Toujou-san, me ha copiado la frase.

Una recepcionista amable y de aire eficiente nos hace pasar a la

palaciega consulta del doctor Shinn. Saluda a Eli muy afectuosa,

un poco demasiado afectuosa para mi gusto —tiene edad para ser su

madre—, y él la llama por su nombre.

La sala es sobria: de color verde claro, con dos sofás verde oscuro

frente a dos sillones orejeros de piel, y con una atmósfera propia de un

club inglés. El doctor Shinn está sentado en su escritorio, al fondo.

Cuando entramos, se pone de pie y se acerca a nosotros en la zona

destinada a las visitas. Lleva pantalones negros y una camisa abierta de

color azul claro, sin corbata. Sus brillantes ojos azules parecen no perder

detalle.

—Eli.

Sonríe amigablemente.

—Shinn. —Eli le estrecha la mano—. ¿Te acuerdas de

Nozomi?

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? Bienvenida, Nozomi.

—Nozomi, por favor —balbuceo, y él me da la mano con energía.

Me encanta su acento inglés.

—Nozomi —dice afablemente, y nos acompaña hasta los sofás.

Eli me señala uno de ellos. Me siento, apoyando la mano en el

brazo intentando parecer relajada, y él se acomoda en el otro en el ex-

tremo más próximo a mí, de manera que estamos sentados en ángulo

recto. En medio tenemos una mesita con una sencilla lámpara. Me llama

la atención la caja de pañuelos que hay junto a la lámpara.

Esto no es lo que esperaba. Tenía en mente una estancia austera,

blanca con un diván negro de piel.

Con actitud eficiente y relajada, el doctor Shinn se sienta en uno de

los sillones orejeros y coge un cuaderno de notas. Eli cruza las

piernas, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla, y extiende el brazo sobre el

respaldo del sofá. Acerca la otra mano a la que tengo sobre el apoyab-

razos y me la aprieta para darme ánimos.

—Eli ha solicitado que estuvieras presente en una de nuestras

sesiones —dice el doctor Shinn amablemente—. Para tu información,

consideramos estas conversaciones como algo estrictamente

confidencial…

Arqueo una ceja e interrumpo a Shinn.

—Esto… eh… he firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad —mur-

muro, avergonzada por haberle cortado.

Los dos se me quedan mirando, y Eli me suelta la mano.

—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad?

El doctor Shinn frunce el ceño y mira a Eli, intrigado.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Empiezas todas tus relaciones con mujeres firmando un acuerdo

de ese tipo? —le pregunta el doctor Shinn.

—Con las contractuales, sí.

El doctor Shinn esboza una mueca.

—¿Has tenido otro tipo de relaciones con mujeres? —pregunta, y

parece divertido.

—No —contesta Eli al cabo de un momento, y él también

parece divertido.

—Eso pensaba. —El doctor Shinn vuelve a dirigirse a mí—. Bien,

supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el tema de la confiden-

cialidad, pero ¿puedo sugerir que hablés entre vosotros sobre eso en al-

gún momento? Según tengo entendido, no estáis sujetos a una relación

contractual.

—Yo espero llegar a otro tipo de contrato —dice Eli en voz

baja, mirándome.

Me ruborizo y el doctor Shinn entorna los ojos.

—Nozomi. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero probablemente sepa más de ti

de lo que crees. Eli se ha mostrado muy comunicativo.

Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Eli. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—¿Un acuerdo de confidencialidad? —prosigue—. Eso debió de im-

pactarte mucho.

Le miro algo desconcertada.

—Bueno, eso me parece una nimiedad comparado con lo que Chris-

tian me ha revelado últimamente —contesto con un hilo de voz, sonando

bastante nerviosa.

—De eso estoy seguro. —El doctor Shinn me sonríe afectu-

osamente—. Bueno, Eli, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Eli se encoge de hombros como un adolescente hosco.

—Era Nozomi la que quería verte. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a

ella.

El doctor Shinn vuelve a mostrarse sorprendido y me observa con

perspicacia.

Dios. Esto es una tortura. Yo me miro las manos.

—¿Estarías más a gusto si Eli nos dejara un rato a solas?

Clavo los ojos en Eli, que me devuelve una mirada expectante.

—Sí —susurro.

Eli tuerce el gesto y abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla en-

seguida y se pone de pie con un rápido y ágil movimiento.

—Estaré en la sala de espera —dice, y su boca dibuja una mueca de

contrariedad.

Oh, no.

—Gracias, Eli —dice el doctor Shinn, impasible.

Eli me dedica una mirada escrutadora, y luego sale con paso

enérgico de la habitación… aunque sin dar un portazo. Uf. Me relajo al

instante.

—¿Te intimida?

—Sí. Pero no tanto como antes.

Me siento desleal, pero es la verdad.

—Eso no me sorprende, Nozomi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos enlazadas. ¿Qué puedo preguntar?

—Doctor Shinn, esta es mi primera relación con un hombre, y … bueno, es Eli. Durante la última semana han pasado

muchas cosas, y no he tenido oportunidad de analizarlas.

—¿Qué necesitas analizar?

Levanto la vista hacia él. Me está mirando con la cabeza ladeada y,

creo, semblante compasivo.

—Bueno… Eli me dice que le parece bien renunciar a… eh…

Balbuceo y me callo. Es mucho más difícil hablar de esto de lo que

pensaba.

El doctor Shinn suspira.

—Nozomi, en el breve tiempo que hace que le conoces, has hecho más

progresos que yo en los dos años que le he tenido como paciente. Has

causado un profundo efecto en él. Eso tienes que verlo.

—Él también ha causado un profundo efecto en mí. Es solo que no

sé si seré bastante para él. Para satisfacer sus necesidades —susurro.

—¿Es eso lo que necesitas de mí? ¿Que te tranquilice?

Asiento.

—Eli necesita un cambio —dice sencillamente—. Se ha visto

en una situación en la que sus métodos para afrontarla ya no le sirven.

Es algo muy simple: tú le has obligado a enfrentarse a algunos de sus

demonios, y a recapacitar.

Le miro fijamente. Eso cuadra bastante con lo que Eli me ha

contado.

—Sí, sus demonios —murmuro.

—No profundizaremos en ellos… son cosa del pasado. Eli ya

sabe cuáles son sus demonios, como yo… y estoy seguro de que ahora

tú también. Me preocupa mucho más el futuro, y conducir a Eli al

lugar donde quiere estar.

Frunzo el ceño y él levanta una ceja.

—El término técnico es SFBT… lo siento. —Sonríe—. Son las

siglas en inglés de «terapia breve centrada en soluciones». Está básica-

mente orientada a alcanzar un objetivo. Nos concentramos en la meta a

la que quiere llegar Eli y en cómo conducirle hasta allí. Es un en-

foque dialéctico. No tiene sentido culpabilizarse por el pasado: eso ya lo

han Nozomilizado todos los médicos, psicólogos y psiquiatras que han visit-

ado a Eli.

Sabemos por qué es como es, pero lo importante es el

futuro. A qué aspira Eli, adónde quiere llegar. Hizo falta que le

abandonaras para que él aceptara seriamente este tipo de terapia. Es

consciente de que su objetivo es una relación amorosa contigo. Es así de

simple, y ahora trabajaremos sobre eso. Hay obstáculos, naturalmente:

su hafefobia, por ejemplo.

¿Su qué? Le miro boquiabierta.

—Perdona. Me refiero a su miedo a que le toquen —dice el doctor

Shinn, y mueve la cabeza como regañándose a sí mismo—. Del que es-

toy convencido de que eres consciente.

Me ruborizo y asiento. ¡Ah, eso!

—Sufre un aborrecimiento mórbido hacia sí mismo. Estoy seguro de

que esto no te sorprende. Y, por supuesto, está la… parasomnia… es-

to… perdona, dicho llanamente, los terrores nocturnos.

Parpadeo e intento absorber todas esas complejas palabras. Todo eso

ya lo sé, pero el doctor Shinn no ha mencionado mi preocupación

principal.

—Pero es un sádico. Seguro que, como tal, tiene necesidades que yo

no puedo satisfacer.

El doctor Shinn alza la vista al cielo con gesto exasperado y aprieta

los labios.

—Eso ya no se considera un término psiquiátrico. No sé cuántas

veces se lo he repetido a Eli. Ni siquiera se considera una parafilia

desde los años noventa.

El doctor Shinn ha conseguido que vuelva a perderme. Le miro y

parpadeo. Él reacciona con una sonrisa amable.

—Esa es mi cruz —afirma meneando la cabeza—. Simplemente

Eli piensa lo peor en cualquier situación. Forma parte de ese abor-

recimiento que siente por sí mismo. Por supuesto que existe el sadismo

sexual, pero no es una enfermedad: es una opción vital. Y si se practica

de forma segura, dentro de una relación sana y consentida entre adultos,

no hay problema. Por lo que yo sé, todas las relaciones BDSM que ha

mantenido Eli han sido así. Tú eres la primera amante que no lo

ha consentido, de manera que está dispuesto a no hacerlo.

¡Amante!

—Pero seguramente no resulte tan sencillo.

—¿Por qué no?

El doctor Shinn se encoge de hombros con expresión afable.

—Bien… las razones por las que lo hace.

—Esa es la cuestión, Nozomi. En términos de la terapia breve centrada

en soluciones, es así de simple. Eli quiere estar contigo. Para eso,

tiene que renunciar a los aspectos más extremos de ese tipo de relación.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que tú pides es razonable… ¿verdad?

Me sonrojo. Sí, es razonable, ¿verdad?

—Eso pienso yo. Pero me preocupa lo que piense él.

—Eli lo ha admitido y ha actuado en consecuencia. Él no está

loco. —El doctor Shinn suspira—. En resumen, no es un sádico, Nozomi. Es

un joven brillante, airado y asustado, a quien al nacer le tocó una espan-

tosa mano de cartas en la vida. Todos podemos golpearnos el pecho de

indignación ante esa injusticia, y analizar hasta la extenuación el quién,

el cómo y el porqué de todo ello; o Eli puede avanzar y decidir

cómo quiere vivir de ahora en adelante. Había descubierto algo que le

funcionó durante unos años, más o menos, pero desde que te conoció, ya

no le funciona. Y en consecuencia, ha cambiado su modus operandi. Tú

y yo tenemos que respetar su elección y apoyarle.

Le miro confusa.

—¿Y esa es mi garantía de tranquilidad?

—La mejor posible, Nozomi. En esta vida no hay garantías. —Sonríe—.

Y esta es mi opinión profesional.

Le devuelvo una débil sonrisa. Bromas de médicos… vaya.

—Pero él se considera una especie de alcohólico en rehabilitación.

—Eli siempre pensará lo peor de sí mismo. Como he dicho,

eso forma parte del aborrecimiento que siente por sí mismo. Es su carác-

ter, pase lo que pase. Naturalmente, hacer ese cambio en su vida le pre-

ocupa. Se expone potencialmente a todo un universo de sufrimiento

emocional, del cual, por cierto, tuvo un anticipo cuando tú le dejaste. Es

lógico que se muestre aprensivo. —Hace una pausa—. No voy a insistir

más en la importancia de tu papel en esta conversión de Damasco… en

su camino hacia Damasco. Pero la tiene, y mucha. Eli no estaría

en este punto si no te hubiera conocido. Personalmente yo no creo que la

del alcohólico sea una buena analogía, pero si por ahora le sirve, pienso

que deberíamos concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Concederle a Eli el beneficio de la duda. Frunzo el ceño ante

la idea.

—Emocionalmente, Eli es un adolescente, Nozomi. Pasó total-

mente de largo por esa fase de su vida. Ha canalizado todas sus energías

en triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, y ha superado todas las expect-

ativas. Ahora tiene que poner al día su universo emocional.

—¿Y yo cómo puedo ayudarle?

El doctor Shinn se echa a reír.

—Limítate a seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo. —Me sonríe—.

Eli está perdidamente enamorado. Es fantástico verlo así.

Me ruborizo, y la diosa que llevo dentro se abraza entusiasmada,

pero hay algo que me sigue preocupando.

—¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa más?

—Por supuesto.

Suspiro profundamente.

—Una parte de mí piensa que, si Eli no estuviera tan destroz-

ado, no me querría… a mí.

El doctor Shinn arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—Esa es una valoración muy negativa de ti misma, Nozomi. Y, franca-

mente, dice más sobre ti que sobre Eli. No llega al nivel de su

odio hacia sí mismo, pero me sorprende.

—Bueno, mírelo a él… y luego míreme a mí.

El doctor Shinn tuerce el gesto.

—Lo he hecho. He visto a un hombre joven y atractivo, y a una

mujer joven y atractiva. ¿Por qué no te consideras atractiva, Nozomi?

Oh, no… no quiero que esto se centre ahora mí. Me miro los dedos.

En ese momento llaman con energía a la puerta y me sobresalto. Christi-

an vuelve a entrar en la sala, mirándonos fijamente a ambos. Yo me ru-

borizo y vuelvo la vista hacia Shinn, que sonríe afablemente a Eli.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Eli —dice.

—Creo que ya ha pasado la hora, John.

—Ya casi estamos, Eli. Pasa.

Eli se sienta, a mi lado esta vez, y apoya la mano sobre mi ro-

dilla posesivamente. Un gesto que no le pasa desapercibido al doctor

Shinn.

—¿Quieres preguntar algo más, Nozomi? —inquiere el doctor con pre-

ocupación evidente.

Maldita sea… no debería haberle planteado eso. Niego con la

cabeza.

—¿Eli?

—Hoy no.

Shinn asiente.

—Puede que sea beneficioso para los dos que volver. Estoy seguro

de que Nozomi tendrá más preguntas.

Eli hace a regañadientes un gesto de conformidad.

Me ruborizo. Oh, no… quiere profundizar. Eli me da una pal-

madita en la mano y me mira atentamente.

—¿De acuerdo? —pregunta en voz baja.

Yo le sonrío y asiento. Sí, vamos a concederle el beneficio de la

duda, por gentileza del buen doctor inglés.

Eli me aprieta la mano y se vuelve hacia Shinn.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta en un susurro.

¿Se refiere… a mí?

—Saldrá de esta —contesta este tranquilizadoramente.

—Bien. Mantenme informado de su evolución.

—Lo haré.

Oh, Dios. Están hablando de Mayuri.

—¿No deberíamos salir a celebrar tu ascenso? —me pregunta Chris-

tian en un tono inequívoco.

Asiento tímidamente y se pone de pie.

Nos despedimos apresuradamente del doctor Shinn, y Eli me

hace salir con un apremio inusitado.

Una vez en la calle, se vuelve hacia mí y me mira.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

Su voz tiene un matiz de ansiedad.

—Ha ido bien.

Me mira con suspicacia. Yo ladeo la cabeza.

—Ayase-san, por favor, no me mire de esa manera. Por órdenes del

doctor, voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Ya lo verás.

Tuerce el gesto y entorna los ojos.

—Sube al coche —ordena, y abre la puerta del pasajero del Saab.

Oh… cambio de rumbo. Mi BlackBerry empieza a vibrar. La saco

de mi bolso.

¡Oh, no, Makoto!

—¡Hola!

—Nozomi, hola…

Observo a Cincuenta, que me mira con recelo. «Makoto», articulo en si-

lencio. Me observa impasible, pero se le endurece la expresión. ¿Cree

que no me doy cuenta? Devuelvo mi atención a Makoto.

—Perdona que no te haya llamado. ¿Es por lo de mañana? —le pre-

gunto a Makoto, pero con los ojos puestos en Eli.

—Sí, oye: he hablado con un tipo que había en casa de Ayase, así que

ya sé dónde tengo que entregar las fotos. Iré allí entre las cinco y las

seis… después de eso, estoy libre.

Ah.

—Bueno, de hecho ahora estoy instalada en casa de Eli, y él

dice que si quieres puedes dormir allí.

Eli aprieta los labios, que se convierten en una fina y dura

línea. Mmm… menudo anfitrión está hecho.

Makoto se queda callado un momento para digerir la noticia. Yo siento

cierta vergüenza. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él

sobre Eli.

—Vale —dice finalmente—. Esto de Ayase… ¿va en serio?

Le doy la espalda al coche y camino hasta el otro lado de la acera.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo de serio?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me quedo callada. ¿Por qué Eli

tiene que estar escuchando?

—Serio.

—¿Está contigo ahora? ¿Por eso hablas con monosílabos?

—Sí.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿tienes permiso para salir mañana?

—Claro.

Eso espero, y automáticamente cruzo los dedos.

—Bueno, ¿dónde quedamos?

—Puedes venir a buscarme al trabajo —sugiero.

—Vale.

—Te mando un mensaje con la dirección.

—¿A qué hora?

—¿A las seis?

—Muy bien. Quedamos así. Tengo ganas de verte, Nozomi. Te echo de

menos.

Sonrío.

—Estupendo. Nos vemos.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me doy la vuelta.

Eli está apoyado en el coche, mirándome con una expresión

inescrutable.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo? —pregunta con frialdad.

—Está bien. Me recogerá en el trabajo y supongo que iremos a to-

mar algo. ¿Te apetecería venir con nosotros?

Eli vacila. Sus ojos azules permanecen fríos.

—¿No crees que intentará algo?

—¡No! —exclamo en tono exasperado… pero me abstengo de poner

los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. —Eli levanta las manos en señal de rendi-

ción—. Sal con tu amigo, y ya te veré a última hora de la tarde.

Yo me esperaba una discusión, y su rápido consentimiento me coge

a contrapié.

—¿Ves como puedo ser razonable? —dice sonriendo.

Yo tuerzo el gesto. Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Puedo conducir?

Eli parpadea, sorprendido por mi petición.

—Preferiría que no.

—¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

—Porque no me gusta que me lleven.

—Esta mañana no te importó, y tampoco parece que te moleste

mucho que Nico-san te lleve.

—Es evidente que confío en la forma de conducir de Nico.

—¿Y en la mía no? —Pongo las manos en las caderas—. Franca-

mente… tu obsesión por el control no tiene límites. Yo conduzco desde

los quince años.

Él responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso no tuviera la

menor importancia. ¡Oh… es tan exasperante! ¿Beneficio de la duda? Al

carajo.

—¿Es este mi coche? —pregunto.

Él me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que es tu coche.

—Pues dame las llaves, por favor. Lo he conducido dos veces, y ún-

icamente para ir y volver del trabajo. Solo lo estás disfrutando tú.

Estoy a punto de hacer un puchero. Eli tuerce la boca para dis-

imular una sonrisa.

—Pero si no sabes adónde vamos.

—Estoy segura de que usted podrá informarme, Ayase-san. Hasta

ahora lo ha hecho muy bien.

Se me queda mirando, atónito, y entonces sonríe, con esa nueva son-

risa tímida que me desarma totalmente y me deja sin respiración.

—¿Así que lo he hecho bien, eh? —murmura.

Me sonrojo.

—En general, sí.

—Bien, en ese caso…

Me da las llaves, se dirige hasta la puerta del conductor y me la abre.

—Aquí a la izquierda —ordena Eli, mientras circulamos en

dirección norte hacia la interestatal 5—. Demonios… cuidado, Nozomi.

Se agarra al salpicadero.

Oh, por Dios. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no me vuelvo a mir-

arle. Van Morrison canta de fondo en el equipo de sonido del coche.

—¡Más despacio!

—¡Estoy yendo despacio!

Eli suspira.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Shinn?

Capto la ansiedad que emana de su voz.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Dice que debería concederte el beneficio de

la duda.

Maldita sea… quizá debería haber dejado que condujera Eli.

Así podría observarle. De hecho… Pongo el intermitente para detener el

coche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —espeta, alarmado.

—Dejar que conduzcas tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Así podré mirarte.

Se echa a reír.

—No, no… querías conducir tú. Así que sigue conduciendo, y yo te

miraré a ti.

Le pongo mala cara.

—¡No apartes la vista de la carretera! —grita.

Me hierve la sangre. ¡Hasta aquí! Acerco el coche al bordillo justo

delante de un semáforo, salgo del coche dando un portazo y me quedo

de pie en la acera, con los brazos cruzados. Le fulmino con la mirada. Él

también se baja del Saab.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta enfurecido.

—No, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

—No puedes aparcar aquí.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aparcas?

—Porque ya estoy harta de que me des órdenes a gritos. ¡O con-

duces tú o dejas de comentar cómo conduzco!

—Nozomi, vuelve a entrar en el coche antes de que nos pongan

una multa.

—No.

Me mira y parpadea, sin saber qué decir; entonces se pasa la mano

por el pelo, y su enfado se convierte en desconcierto. De repente está tan

gracioso, que no puedo evitar sonreírle. Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —me grita otra vez.

—Tú.

—¡Oh, Nozomi! Eres la mujer más frustrante que he conocido en

mi vida. —Levanta las manos al aire, exasperado—. Muy bien, condu-

ciré yo.

Le agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta y le acerco a mí.

—No… usted es el hombre más frustrante que he conocido en mi

vida, Ayase-san.

Él baja los ojos hacia mí, oscuros e intensos, luego desliza los brazos

alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza muy fuerte.

—Entonces puede que estemos hechos el uno para el otro —dice en

voz baja con la nariz hundida en mi pelo, e inspira profundamente.

Le rodeo con los brazos y cierro los ojos. Por primera vez desde esta

mañana, me siento relajada.

—Oh… Nozomi, Nozomi, Nozomi —susurra, con los labios pegados a mi

cabello.

Estrecho mi abrazo y nos quedamos así, inmóviles, disfrutando de

un momento de inesperada tranquilidad en la calle. Me suelta y me abre

la puerta del pasajero. Entro y me siento en silencio, mirando como él

rodea el coche.

Arranca y se incorpora al tráfico, canturreando abstraído al son de

Van Morrison.

Uau. Nunca le había oído cantar, ni siquiera en la ducha, nunca.

Frunzo el ceño. Tiene una voz encantadora… cómo no. Mmm… ¿me

habrá oído él cantar?

¡Si fuera así, no te habría pedido que te casaras con él! Mi subcon-

sciente tiene los brazos cruzados, vestida con estampado de cuadros

Burberry. Termina la canción y Eli sonríe satisfecho.

—Si nos hubieran puesto una multa, este coche está a tu nombre,

¿sabes?

—Bueno, pues qué bien que me hayan ascendido. Así podré pagarla

—digo con suficiencia, mirando su encantador perfil.

Esboza una media sonrisa. Empieza a sonar otra canción de Van

Morrison mientras Eli se incorpora al carril que lleva a la in-

terestatal 5, en dirección norte.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Qué más te ha dicho Shinn?

Suspiro.

—Habló de la FFFSTB o no sé qué terapia.

—SFBT. La última opción terapéutica —musita.

—¿Has probado otras?

Eli suelta un bufido.

—Querida, me he sometido a todas. Cognitiva, freudiana, funcionalista,

Gestalt, del comportamiento… Escoge la que quieras, que durante estos

años seguro que la he probado —dice en un tono que delata su

amargura.

El resentimiento que destila su voz resulta angustioso.

—¿Crees que este último enfoque te ayudará?

—¿Qué ha dicho Shinn?

—Que no escarbáramos en tu pasado. Que nos centráramos en el fu-

turo… en la meta a la que quieres llegar.

Eli asiente, pero se encoge de hombros al mismo tiempo con

expresión cauta.

—¿Qué más? —insiste.

—Ha hablado de tu miedo a que te toquen, aunque él lo ha llamado

de otra forma. Y sobre tus pesadillas, y el odio que sientes hacia ti

mismo.

Le observo a la luz del crepúsculo y se le ve pensativo, mord-

isqueándose el pulgar mientras conduce. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí.

—Mire a la carretera, Ayase-san —le riño.

Parece divertido y levemente irritado.

—Han estado hablando mucho rato, Nozomi. ¿Qué más te ha

dicho?

Yo trago saliva.

—Él no cree que seas un sádico —murmuro.

—¿De verdad? —dice Eli en voz baja y frunce el ceño.

La atmósfera en el interior del coche cae en picado.

—Dice que la psiquiatría no admite ese término desde los años

noventa —musito, intentando recuperar de inmediato el buen ambiente.

La cara de Eli se ensombrece y lanza un suspiro.

—Shinn y yo tenemos opiniones distintas al respecto.

—Él dice que tú siempre piensas lo peor de ti mismo. Y yo sé que

eso es verdad —murmuro—. También ha mencionado el sadismo sexu-

al… pero ha dicho que eso es una opción vital, no un trastorno

psiquiátrico. Quizá sea en eso en lo que estás pensando.

Vuelve a fulminarme con la mirada y aprieta los labios.

—Así que tienes una charla con el médico y te conviertes en una ex-

perta —comenta con acidez, y vuelve a mirar al frente.

Oh, vaya… Suspiro.

—Mira… si no quieres oír lo que me ha dicho, entonces no pre-

guntes —replico en voz baja.

No quiero discutir. De todas formas, tiene razón… ¿Qué demonios

sé yo de todo esto? ¿Quiero saberlo siquiera? Puedo enumerar los pun-

tos principales: su obsesión por el control, su posesividad, sus celos, su

sobreprotección… y comprendo perfectamente de dónde proceden. In-

cluso puedo entender por qué no le gusta que le toquen: he visto las ci-

catrices físicas. Las mentales solo puedo imaginarlas, y únicamente en

una ocasión he tenido un atisbo de sus pesadillas. Y el doctor Shinn ha

dicho…

—Quiero saber de qué han hablado —interrumpe Eli mi

reflexión.

Deja la interestatal 5 en la salida 172 y se dirige al oeste, hacia el sol

que se pone lentamente.

—Ha dicho que yo era tu amante.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ahora su tono es conciliador—. Bueno, es bastante

maniático con los términos. A mí me parece una descripción bastante

exacta. ¿A ti, no?

—¿Tú considerabas amantes a tus sumisas?

Eli frunce una vez más el ceño, pero ahora con gesto pensat-

ivo. Hace girar suavemente el Saab de nuevo en dirección norte.

¿Adónde vamos?

—No. Eran compañeras sexuales —murmura, con voz cauta—. Tú

eres mi única amante. Y quiero que seas algo más.

Oh… ahí está otra vez esa palabra mágica, rebosante de posibilid-

ades. Eso me hace sonreír, y me abrazo a mí misma por dentro, intent-

ando contener mi alegría.

—Lo sé —susurro, haciendo esfuerzos para ocultar la emoción—.

Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, Eli. Para reflexionar sobre estos

últimos días.

Él me mira con la cabeza ladeada, extrañado, perplejo.

El semáforo ante el que estamos parados se pone verde. Eli

asiente y sube la música. La conversación ha terminado.

Van Morrison sigue cantando —con más optimismo ahora— sobre

una noche maravillosa para bailar bajo la luna. Contemplo por la

ventanilla los pinos y los abetos cubiertos por la pátina dorada de la luz

crepuscular, y sus sombras alargadas que se extienden sobre la carretera.

Eli ha girado por una calle de aspecto más residencial, y enfilamos

hacia el oeste.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto otra vez cuando volvemos a gira

—Sorpresa —

ldice, y sonríe misteriosamente.


	19. Capitulo 18

Eli sigue conduciendo junto a unas casas de madera de planta baja

bien conservadas, donde se ve a niños jugando a baloncesto en los patios

y recorriendo las calles en bicicleta. Las casas están rodeadas de árboles

y todo tiene un aspecto próspero y apacible. Quizá vayamos a visitar a

alguien. Pero ¿a quién?

Al cabo de unos minutos, Eli da un giro cerrado a la izquierda

y nos detenemos frente a dos vistosas verjas blancas de metal, enclava-

das en un muro de piedra de unos dos metros de alto. Eli aprieta

un botón de su manija y una pantallita eléctrica desciende con un leve

zumbido en el lateral de su puerta. Pulsa un número en el panel y las

verjas se abren dándonos la bienvenida.

Él me mira de reojo y su expresión ha cambiado. Parece indeciso,

nervioso incluso.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, sin poder disimular cierta inquietud en

mi tono.

—Una idea —dice en voz baja, y el Saab atraviesa suavemente la

entrada.

Subimos por un sendero bordeado de árboles, con anchura suficiente

para dos coches. A un lado los árboles rodean una zona boscosa, y al

otro se extiende un terreno hermoso de antiguos campos de cultivo deja-

dos en barbecho. La hierba y las flores silvestres han invadido el lugar,

recreando un paisaje rural idílico: un prado, donde sopla suavemente la

brisa del atardecer y el sol crepuscular tiñe de oro las flores. Es una es-

tampa deliciosa que transmite una gran tranquilidad, y de pronto me

imagino tumbada sobre la hierba, contemplando el azul claro de un cielo

estival. La idea es tentadora, aunque por algún extraño motivo me pro-

voca añoranza. Es una sensación muy extraña.

El sendero traza una curva y se abre a un amplio camino de entrada

frente a una impresionante casa, de estilo mediterráneo, construida en

piedra de suave tonalidad rosácea. Es una mansión suntuosa. Todas las

luces están encendidas y las ventanas refulgen en el ocaso. Hay un

BMW negro aparcado frente a un garaje de cuatro plazas, pero Eli

se detiene junto al grandioso pórtico.

Mmm… me pregunto quién vivirá aquí. ¿Por qué hemos venido?

Eli me mira ansioso mientras apaga el motor del coche.

—¿Me prometes mantener una actitud abierta? —pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Eli, desde el día en que te conocí he necesitado mantener

una actitud abierta.

Él sonríe con ironía y asiente.

—Buena puntualización, Toujou-san. Vamos.

Las puertas de madera oscura se abren, y en el umbral nos espera

una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro, sonrisa franca y un traje chaqueta

ceñido de color lila. Yo me alegro de haberme puesto mi nuevo vestido

azul marino sin mangas para impresionar al doctor Shinn. Vale, no llevo

unos tacones altísimos como ella, pero aun así no voy con vaqueros.

—Ayase-san —le saluda con una cálida sonrisa, y le estrecha la

mano.

—Tomoe-san —responde él cortésmente.

Ella me sonríe y me tiende la mano. Se la estrecho, y me doy cuenta

de que se ruboriza, con esa expresión de: «¿No es un hombre de en-

sueño? Ojalá fuera mío».

—Suzuki Tomoe —se presenta con aire jovial.

—Toujou Nozomi —respondo con un hilo de voz.

¿Quién es esta mujer? Se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar a la casa

y al entrar, me quedo estupefacta: está vacía… completamente vacía.

Estamos en un vestíbulo inmenso. Las paredes son de un amarillo tenue

y desvaído y conservan las marcas de los cuadros que debían de estar

colgados allí. Lo único que queda son unas lámparas de cristal de diseño

clásico. Los suelos son de madera noble descolorida. Las puertas que

tenemos a los lados están cerradas, pero Eli no me da tiempo para

poder asimilar qué está pasando.

—Ven —dice.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva por el pasillo abovedado que

tenemos delante hasta otro vestíbulo interior más grande. Está presidido

por una inmensa escalinata curva con una intrincada barandilla de

hierro, pero Eli tampoco se detiene ahí. Me conduce a través del

salón principal, que también está vacío salvo por una enorme alfombra

de tonos dorados desvaídos: la alfombra más grande que he visto en mi

vida. Ah… y hay cuatro arañas de cristal.

Pero las intenciones de Eli quedan claras cuando cruzamos la

estancia y salimos a través de unas grandes puertas acristaladas a una

amplia terraza de piedra. Debajo de nosotros hay una extensión de cuid-

ado césped del tamaño de medio campo de fútbol y, más allá, está la

vista… Uau.

La ininterrumpida vista panorámica resulta impresionante, sobre-

cogedora incluso: el crepúsculo sobre el Sound. A lo lejos se ve una isla, y más lejos aún, en este cristalino atardecer, el sol se

pone lentamente. Tonalidades carmesíes se derraman

sobre el cielo cerúleo, junto con trazos de ópalo y aguamarinas mezcla-

dos con el púrpura oscuro de los escasos jirones de nubes. Es la naturaleza en su máxima expresión, una orquestada

sinfonía visual que se refleja en las aguas profundas y calmas del

estrecho de Puget. Y yo me pierdo contemplando la vista… intentando

absorber tanta belleza.

Me doy cuenta de que contengo la respiración, sobrecogida, y Eli sigue sosteniendo mi mano. Cuando por fin aparto los ojos de ese

grandioso espectáculo, veo que él me mira de reojo, inquieto.

—¿Me has traído aquí para admirar la vista? —susurro.

Él asiente con gesto serio.

—Es extraordinaria, Eli. Gracias —murmuro, y dejo que mis

ojos la saboreen una vez más.

Él me suelta la mano.

—¿Qué te parecería poder contemplarla durante el resto de tu vida?

—musita.

¿Qué? Vuelvo la cara como una exhalación hacia él, mis atónitos

ojos verdes hacia los suyos azules y pensativos. Creo que estoy con la

boca completamente abierta, mirándole sin dar crédito.

—Siempre he querido vivir en la costa —dice—. He navegado por

todo soñando con estas casas. Esta lleva poco tiempo en venta.

Quiero comprarla, echarla abajo y construir otra nueva… para nosotros

—susurra, y sus ojos brillan trasluciendo sus sueños y esperanzas.

Madre mía. No sé cómo consigo mantenerme en pie. La cabeza me

da vueltas. ¡Vivir aquí! ¡En este precioso refugio! Durante el resto de mi

vida…

—Solo es una idea —añade cauteloso.

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo hacia el interior de la casa. ¿Qué puede

valer? Deben de ser… ¿qué, cinco, diez millones de dólares? No tengo

ni idea. Madre mía.

—¿Por qué quieres echarla abajo? —pregunto, mirándole otra vez.

Le cambia la cara. Oh, no.

—Me gustaría construir una casa más sostenible, utilizando las téc-

nicas ecológicas más modernas. Eren podría diseñarla.

Vuelvo a mirar el salón. Suzuki-san está en el extremo

opuesto, merodeando junto a la entrada. Es la agente inmobiliaria, claro.

Me fijo en que la estancia es enorme y que tiene doble altura, como el

salón del Escala. Hay una galería balaustrada arriba, que debe de ser el

rellano de la planta superior. Y una chimenea inmensa y toda una hilera

de ventanales que se abren a la terraza. Posee un encanto clásico.

—¿Podemos echar un vistazo a la casa?

Él me mira, parpadeando.

—Claro.

Se encoge de hombros, un tanto desconcertado.

Cuando volvemos a entrar, a se le ilumina la cara

como a una niña en Navidad. Está encantada de proporcionarnos una

visita guiada y poder exponer su elaborado discurso.

La casa es enorme: mil cien metros cuadrados en una finca de dos

hectáreas y media de terreno. Además del salón principal, hay una co-

cina con zona de comedor —no, más bien sala para banquete—, con una

salita familiar contigua —¡familiar!—, además de una sala de música,

una biblioteca, un estudio y, para gran sorpresa mía, una piscina cubierta

y un pequeño gimnasio con sauna y baño de vapor. Abajo, en el sótano,

hay una sala de cine —uau— y un cuarto de juegos. Mmm… ¿qué tipo

de juegos practicaremos aquí?

Suzuki-san nos va señalando todo tipo de detalles y ventajas,

pero en esencia la casa es preciosa y se nota que un día fue el hogar de

una familia feliz. Ahora está un poco descuidada, pero nada que no se

pueda arreglar con una buena reforma.

Subimos detrás de ella la magnífica escalinata principal

hasta la planta de arriba, y apenas puedo contener la emoción: esta casa

tiene todo lo que se puede desear en un hogar.

—¿No podría convertirse la casa ya existente en una más ecológica

y autosostenible?

Eli me mira parpadeando, desconcertado.

—Tendría que preguntárselo a Eren. Él es el experto.

nos lleva a la suite principal, con unos ventanales

hasta el techo que dan a un balcón, donde las vistas son también espec-

taculares. Me podría pasar todo el día sentada en la cama mirando a

través de los ventanales, contemplando los barcos navegar y los sutiles

cambios del tiempo.

En esta planta hay cinco dormitorios más. ¡Niños! Aparto inmediata-

mente esa idea. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. La señor-

ita Kelly está sugiriéndole a Eli que en la finca se podrían instalar

unas cuadras y un cercado. ¡Caballos! Aparecen en mi mente imágenes

terroríficas de mis escasas clases de equitación, pero Eli no parece

estar escuchándola.

—¿El cercado estaría en los terrenos del prado? —pregunto.

—Sí —contesta radiante la Suzuki-san.

Para mí el prado es un sitio donde tumbarse sobre la hierba alta y

hacer picnics, no para que retocen malvados cuadrúpedos satánicos.

Cuando volvemos al salón principal, Suzuki-san se retira dis-

cretamente y Eli vuelve a llevarme a la terraza. El sol ya se ha

puesto y las luces urbanas de la península de Olympic centellean en el

extremo más alejado.

Eli me toma entre sus brazos, me levanta la barbilla con el

dedo índice y clava sus ojos en mí.

—¿Demasiadas cosas que digerir? —pregunta con una expresión

inescrutable.

Asiento.

—Quería comprobar que te gustaba antes de comprarla.

—¿La vista?

Asiente.

—La vista me encanta, y esta casa también.

—¿Te gusta?

Sonrío tímidamente.

—Eli, me tuviste ya desde el prado.

Él separa los labios e inhala profundamente. Luego una sonrisa

transforma su cara, y de pronto hunde las manos en mi cabello y sus la-

bios cubren mi boca.

Cuando volvemos en coche, Eli está mucho más

animado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a comprarla? —pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Pondrás a la venta el apartamento del Escala?

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Para pagar la…

Mi voz se va perdiendo… claro. Me ruborizo.

Me sonríe con suficiencia.

—Créeme, puedo permitírmelo.

—¿Te gusta ser rico?

—Sí. Dime de alguien a quien no le guste —replica en tono adusto.

Vale, dejemos rápidamente ese tema.

—Nozomi, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que

aprender a ser rica —añade en voz baja.

—La riqueza es algo a lo que nunca he aspirado, Eli —digo

con gesto ceñudo.

—Lo sé, y eso me encanta de ti. Pero también es verdad que nunca

has pasado hambre —concluye, y sus palabras tienen un tono de grave

solemnidad.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunto animadamente para cambiar de

Tema.

Eli se relaja.

—A celebrarlo.

¡Oh!

—¿A celebrar qué, la casa?

—¿Ya no te acuerdas? Tu puesto de editora.

—Ah, sí.

Sonrío exultante. Es increíble que lo haya olvidado.

—¿Dónde?

—Arriba en mi club.

—¿En tu club?

—Sí. En uno de ellos.

El Mile High Club está en el piso setenta y seis de un edificio que no conosco. Es muy moderno y

tiene las vistas más alucinantes de todo Seattle.

—¿Una copa, señora?

Eli me ofrece una copa de champán frío. Estoy sentada en un

taburete de la barra.

—Vaya, gracias, señor —digo, pronunciando seguramente la última

palabra con un pestañeo provocativo.

Él me mira fijamente y su semblante se oscurece turbadoramente.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo, Toujou-san?

—Sí, Ayase-san, estoy coqueteando. ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto?

—Seguro que se me ocurrirá algo —dice con voz ronca—. Ven,

nuestra mesa está lista.

Cuando nos estamos acercando a la mesa, Eli me sujeta del

codo y me para.

—Ve a quitarte las bragas —susurra.

¿Oh? Un delicioso cosquilleo me recorre la columna.

—Ve —ordena en voz baja.

Uau… ¿qué? Él no sonríe; permanece tremendamente serio. A mí se

me tensan todos los músculos por debajo de la cintura. Le doy mi copa

de champán, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Oh, Dios… ¿qué va a hacer? Quizá el club se llame así con razón:

los que practican sexo a más de un kilómetro y medio de altura.

Los baños son el último grito en diseño: todo en madera oscura y

granito negro, con focos halógenos colocados estratégicamente. En la

intimidad del compartimento, sonrío mientras me quito la ropa interior.

Nuevamente me alegro de haberme puesto el vestido azul marino sin

mangas. Pensé que era el atuendo apropiado para ir a ver al doctor

Shinn: no había previsto que la velada tomara este rumbo inesperado.

Ya estoy excitada. ¿Por qué este hombre tiene ese poder sobre mí?

Me irrita un poco esa facilidad con la que caigo bajo su embrujo. Ahora

sé que no vamos a pasarnos la noche hablando sobre todos nuestros

asuntos y los recientes acontecimientos… pero ¿cómo resistirme a él?

Examino mi aspecto en el espejo: tengo el rostro encendido y los

ojos me brillan de excitación. Asuntos, estrategias…

Respiro profundamente y me encamino de vuelta al salón. La verdad

es que no es la primera vez que voy sin bragas. La diosa que llevo den-

tro va envuelta en una boa de plumas rosa y diamantes, y se pavonea

con sus zapatos de fulana.

Cuando llego a la mesa Eli se levanta educadamente con una

expresión indescifrable. Exhibe su pose habitual, tranquila, serena y

contenida. Naturalmente, yo sé que no es así.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dice. Me deslizo en el asiento y él vuelve a

sentarse—. He elegido por ti. Espero que no te importe.

Me entrega mi copa de champán mirándome fijamente, y su mirada

escrutadora me enciende de nuevo la sangre. Apoya las manos en los

muslos. Yo me tenso y separo un poco las piernas.

Llega el camarero con una bandeja de ostras sobre hielo picado.

Ostras… El recuerdo de los dos en el comedor privado aparece en mi mente. Estábamos hablando de su contrato. Oh, Dios. He-

mos recorrido un camino muy largo desde entonces.

—Me parece que las ostras te gustaron la última vez que las

probaste.

Su tono de voz es ronco y seductor.

—La única vez que las he probado —susurro con un evidente deje

sensual en la voz.

En su boca se dibuja una sonrisa.

—Oh, Toujou-san… ¿cuándo aprenderá? —musita.

Toma una ostra de la bandeja y levanta la otra mano del muslo. Con-

tengo el aliento a la expectativa, pero él coge una rodaja de limón.

—… ¿Aprender qué? —pregunto.

Dios, tengo el pulso acelerado. Él exprime el limón sobre el marisco

con sus dedos esbeltos y hábiles.

—Come —dice, y me acerca la concha a la boca. Separo los labios,

y él la apoya delicadamente sobre mi labio inferior—. Echa la cabeza

hacia atrás muy despacio —murmura.

Hago lo que me dice y la ostra se desliza por mi garganta. Él no me

toca, solo la concha.

Eli se come una, y luego me ofrece otra. Seguimos con este

ritual de tortura hasta que nos acabamos toda la docena. Su piel nunca

roza la mía. Me está volviendo loca.

—¿Te siguen gustando las ostras? —me pregunta cuando me trago

la última.

Asiento ruborizada, ansiando que me toque.

—Bien.

Me estremezco y me remuevo en el asiento. ¿Por qué resulta tan er-

ótico todo esto?

Él vuelve a apoyar la mano tranquilamente sobre el muslo, y yo me

siento morir. Ahora. Por favor. Tócame. La diosa que llevo dentro está

de rodillas, desnuda salvo por las bragas, suplicando. Él se pasa la mano

arriba y abajo por el muslo, la levanta, y vuelve a dejarla donde estaba.

El camarero nos llena las copas de champán y retira rápidamente los

platos. Al cabo de un momento vuelve con el principal: lubina —no doy

crédito—, acompañada de espárragos, patatas salteadas y salsa

holandesa.

—¿Uno de sus platos favoritos, Ayase-san?

—Sin duda, Toujou-san. Aunque creo que en el aquel entonces comimos bacalao.

Se pasa la mano por el muslo, arriba y abajo. Me cuesta respirar,

pero sigue sin tocarme. Es muy frustrante. Intento concentrarme en la

conversación.

—Creo recordar que entonces estábamos en un reservado, discu-

tiendo un contrato.

—Qué tiempos aquellos… —dice sonriendo con malicia—. Esta vez

espero conseguir follarte.

Mueve la mano para coger el cuchillo.

¡Agh!

Corta un trozo de su lubina. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—No cuentes con ello —musito con un mohín, y él me mira diver-

tido—. Hablando de contratos —prosigo—: el acuerdo de

confidencialidad.

—Rómpelo —dice simplemente.

Oh, Dios…

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que no iré corriendo al Akinahara Times con una ex-

clusiva? —digo bromeando.

Se ríe, y es un sonido maravilloso. Parece tan joven…

—No, confío en ti. Voy a concederte el beneficio de la duda.

Ah. Le sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo mismo digo —musito.

Se le ilumina la mirada.

—Estoy encantado de que lleves un vestido —murmura.

Y… bang: el deseo inflama mi sangre ya ardiente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has tocado? —siseo.

—¿Añoras mis caricias? —pregunta sonriendo.

Se está divirtiendo… el muy cabrón.

—Sí —digo indignada.

—Come —ordena.

—No vas a tocarme, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No.

¿Qué? Ahogo un gemido.

—Imagina cómo te sentirás cuando lleguemos a casa —susurra—.

Estoy impaciente por llevarte a casa.

—Si empiezo a arder aquí, en el piso setenta y seis, será culpa tuya

—musito entre dientes.

—Oh, Nozomi, ya encontraremos el modo de apagar el fuego

—dice con una sonrisa libidinosa.

Furiosa, me concentro en mi lubina, mientras la diosa que llevo den-

tro entorna taimadamente los ojos, cavilando. Nosotras también po-

demos jugar a este juego. Aprendí las reglas durante la comida en el

Heathman. Me como un pedazo de lubina. Está deliciosa, se deshace en

la boca. Cierro los ojos y la saboreo. Cuando los abro, empiezo a seducir

a Ayase Eli. Me subo la falda muy despacio, y enseño más los

muslos.

Él se detiene un momento, dejando el tenedor con el pescado sus-

pendido en el aire.

Tócame.

Después, sigue comiendo. Yo cojo otro trocito de lubina, sin hacerle

caso. Entonces dejo el cuchillo, me paso los dedos por detrás de la parte

baja del muslo, y me doy golpecitos en la piel con la yema. Es perturb-

ador incluso para mí, sobre todo porque me muero porque me toque.

Eli vuelve a quedarse muy quieto.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dice en voz baja y ronca.

—Ya sé que lo sabe, Ayase-san —replico suavemente—. De eso se

trata.

Cojo un espárrago, le miro de soslayo por debajo de las pestañas, y

luego lo mojo en la salsa holandesa, haciendo girar la punta una y otra

vez.

—No crea que me está devolviendo la pelota, Toujou-san.

Sonriendo, alarga una mano y me quita el espárrago… y es asom-

brosamente irritante, porque consigue hacerlo sin tocarme. No, esto no

va bien: este no era el plan. ¡Agh!

—Abre la boca —ordena.

Estoy perdiendo esta batalla de voluntades. Vuelvo a levantar la

vista hacia él, y sus ojos azules arden. Entreabro ligeramente los labios,

y me paso la lengua por el superior. Eli sonríe y su mirada se os-

curece aún más.

—Más —musita, y también entreabre los suyos para que pueda verle

la lengua. Ahogo un gemido, me muerdo el labio inferior, y luego hago

lo que me dice.

Él inspira con fuerza; puedo oírle… no es tan inmune. Bien,

empiezo a ganar terreno.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me meto el espárrago en la boca y

chupo… despacio… delicadamente la punta. La salsa holandesa está de-

liciosa. Doy un mordisco, emitiendo un suave y placentero gemido.

Eli cierra los ojos. ¡Sí! Cuando los vuelve a abrir tiene las pu-

pilas dilatadas, y eso tiene un efecto inmediato en mí. Gimo y alargo la

mano para tocarle el muslo. Y, para mi sorpresa, me agarra de la

muñeca.

—Ah, no. No haga eso, Toujou-san —murmura bajito.

Se lleva mi mano a la boca y me acaricia delicadamente los nudillos

con los labios, y yo me retuerzo de placer. ¡Por fin! Más, por favor.

—No me toques —me advierte con voz queda, y me coloca de

nuevo la mano sobre la rodilla.

Ese contacto breve e insatisfactorio resulta de lo más frustrante.

—No juegas limpio —me quejo con un mohín.

—Lo sé.

Levanta su copa de champán para proponer un brindis, y yo le imito.

—Felicidades por su ascenso, Toujou-san.

Entrechocamos las copas y yo me ruborizo.

—Sí, no me lo esperaba —murmuro.

Él frunce el ceño, como si una idea desagradable le hubiera pasado

por la mente.

—Come —ordena—. No te llevaré a casa hasta que te termines la

comida, y entonces lo celebraremos de verdad.

Y su expresión es tan apasionada, tan salvaje, tan dominante, que me

derrito por dentro.

—No tengo hambre. No de comida.

Él niega con la cabeza, disfrutando sin duda, aunque me mira con los

ojos entornados.

—Come, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas, aquí mismo, y daremos un

espectáculo delante de los demás clientes.

Sus palabras me llenan de inquietud. ¡No se atreverá! Él y esa mano

tan suelta que tiene… Aprieto los labios en una fina línea y le miro.

Eli coge otro tallo de espárrago y lo moja en la salsa.

—Cómete esto —murmura con voz ronca y seductora.

Obedezco de buen grado.

—No comes como es debido. Has perdido peso desde que te

conozco —comenta en tono afable.

No quiero pensar en mi peso ahora; la verdad es que me gusta estar

delgada. Me como el espárrago.

—Solo quiero ir a casa y hacer el amor —musito desconsolada.

Eli sonríe.

—Yo también, y eso haremos. Come.

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el plato y empiezo a comer de mala gana.

¿En serio me he quitado las bragas solo para esto? Me siento como una

niña a la que no le dejan comer caramelos. Él es tan delicioso, provocat-

ivo, sexy, pícaro y seductor, y es todo mío.

Me pregunta sobre Maki-kun. Por lo visto, Eli tiene negocios con

el padre de Anju-chan y Maki-

kun. Vaya por Dios, este mundo es un pañuelo. Me

alivia que no mencione ni al doctor Shinn ni la casa, porque me está

costando concentrarme en la conversación. Quiero irme a casa.

La expectación carnal entre ambos no para de crecer. Él es muy

bueno en eso. En hacerme esperar. En preparar la situación. Entre boca-

dos, coloca la mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca de la mía, pero sin tocar-

me, solo para incitarme más.

¡Cabrón! Por fin me termino la comida y dejo el tenedor y el

cuchillo en el plato.

—Buena chica —murmura, y esas dos palabras suenan muy

prometedoras.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunto con un pellizco de deseo en el vientre.

Oh, cómo ansío a este hombre.

—¿Ahora? Nos vamos. Creo que tiene usted ciertas expectativas,

Toujou-san. Las cuales voy a intentar complacer lo mejor que sé.

¡Uau!

—¿Lo… mejor… que sabes? —balbuceo.

Dios santo.

Él sonríe y se pone de pie.

—¿No hemos de pagar? —pregunto, sin aliento.

Él ladea la cabeza.

—Soy miembro de este club, ya me mandarán la factura. Vamos,

Nozomi, tú primero. —Se hace a un lado y yo me levanto para salir,

consciente de que no llevo bragas.

Él me contempla con su turbia e intensa mirada, como si me des-

nudara, y yo me regodeo en resultarle sensual. Este hombre guapísimo

me desea: eso hace que me sienta tan sexy… ¿Disfrutaré siempre tanto

con esto? Me paro deliberadamente delante de él y me aliso el vestido

por encima de los muslos.

Eli me susurra al oído:

—Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa.

Pero sigue sin tocarme.

Al salir le murmura algo sobre el coche al jefe de sala, pero yo no

estoy escuchando; la diosa que llevo dentro arde de expectación.

Mientras esperamos el ascensor, se unen a nosotros dos parejas de

mediana edad. Cuando se abren las puertas, Eli me coge del codo

y me lleva hasta el fondo. Yo echo un vistazo alrededor: estamos rodea-

dos de espejos negros con los vidrios ahumados. Cuando entran las otras

parejas, un hombre con un traje marrón muy poco favorecedor saluda a

Eli.

—Ayase —asiente educadamente.

Eli le devuelve el saludo, pero sin decir nada.

Las parejas se sitúan delante de nosotros de cara a las puertas del as-

censor. Es obvio que son amigos: las mujeres charlan en voz alta, anim-

adas y alborotadas después de la cena. Me parece que están un poco

achispadas.

Cuando se cierran las puertas, Eli se agacha un momento a mi

lado para anudarse el zapato. Qué raro: no lo tiene desatado.

Discretamente me pone una mano sobre el tobillo, sobresaltándome, y

cuando se levanta hace que esa mano ascienda rápidamente por mi

pierna, deslizándola de un modo delicioso sobre mi piel —uau— hasta

arriba. Y cuando la mano llega a mi trasero, tengo que reprimir un jadeo

de sorpresa. Eli se coloca detrás de mí.

Ay, Dios. Me quedo boquiabierta mirando a las personas que

tenemos delante, contemplando la parte de atrás de sus cabezas. Ellos no

tienen ni idea de lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Eli me rodea la

cintura con el brazo libre, colocándome en posición mientras sus dedos,

me exploran. ¡Madre mía…!, ¿aquí? El ascensor baja con suavidad y se

para en el piso cincuenta y tres para que entre más gente, pero yo no

presto atención. Estoy concentrada en cada movimiento que hacen sus

dedos. Primero en círculo… y luego avanzando, buscando, mientras nos

ponemos en marcha otra vez.

Cuando sus dedos alcanzan su objetivo, reprimo otra vez un jadeo.

Me retuerzo y gimo. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto con toda esa gente aquí?

—Estate quieta y callada —me advierte, susurrándome al oído.

Estoy acalorada, ardiente, anhelante, atrapada en un ascensor con si-

ete personas, seis de ellas ajenas a lo que ocurre en el rincón. Desliza el

dedo dentro y fuera de mí, una y otra vez. Mi respiración… Dios, resulta

tan embarazoso. Quiero decirle que pare… y que continúe… que pare.

Y me arqueo contra él, y él tensa el brazo que me rodea, y siento su

erección contra mi cadera.

Nos paramos en el piso cuarenta y cuatro. ¿Oh… cuánto va a durar

esta tortura? Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera. Sutilmente, me aferro a

su dedo persistente. ¡Después de todo este tiempo sin tocarme, escoge

hacerlo ahora! ¡Aquí! Y eso me hace sentir tan… lujuriosa.

—Chsss —musita él, con aparente indiferencia cuando entran dos

personas más.

El ascensor empieza a estar abarrotado. Eli nos desplaza a am-

bos más al fondo, de modo que ahora estamos apretujados contra el

rincón; me coloca en posición y sigue torturándome. Hunde la nariz en

mi cabello. Si alguien se molestara en darse la vuelta y viera lo que es-

tamos haciendo, estoy segura de que nos tomaría por una joven pareja

de enamorados haciéndose arrumacos… Y entonces desliza un segundo

dedo en mi interior.

¡Ah! Gimo, y agradezco que el grupo de gente que tenemos delante

siga charlando, totalmente ajeno.

Oh, Eli, qué estás haciendo conmigo… Apoyo la cabeza en su

pecho, cierro los ojos y me rindo a sus dedos implacables.

—No te corras —susurra—. Eso lo quiero para después.

Pone la mano abierta sobre mi vientre, aprieta ligeramente, y sigue

con su dulce acoso. La sensación es exquisita.

Finalmente el ascensor llega a la planta baja. Las puertas se abren

con un tintineo sonoro y los pasajeros empiezan a salir casi al instante.

Eli retira lentamente los dedos de mi interior, y me besa la parte

de atrás de la cabeza. Me giro para mirarle y está sonriendo, volviendo a

saludar con una inclinación de cabeza al señor del traje marrón poco

favorecedor, que le devuelve el gesto y sale del ascensor con su esposa.

Yo apenas soy consciente de todo ello, concentrada en mantenerme er-

guida y controlar los jadeos. Dios, me siento dolorida y desamparada.

Eli me suelta y deja que me aguante por mi propio pie, sin apoy-

arme en él.

Me doy la vuelta y le miro fijamente. Parece relajado, sereno, con su

compostura habitual… Esto es muy injusto.

—¿Lista? —pregunta.

Sus ojos centellean malévolos. Se mete el dedo índice en la boca y

después el medio, y los chupa.

—Pura delicia, Toujou-san —susurra.

Y están a punto de darme las convulsiones del orgasmo.

—No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso —musito, al borde de

desgarrarme por dentro.

—Le sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer, Toujou-san —dice.

Alarga la mano y me recoge un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja,

con una leve sonrisa que delata cuánto se divierte.

—Quiero poseerte en casa, pero puede que no pasemos del coche.

Me dedica una sonrisa cómplice, me da la mano y me hace salir del

ascensor.

¿Qué? ¿Sexo en el coche? ¿Y no podríamos hacerlo aquí, sobre el

mármol frío del suelo del vestíbulo… por favor?

—Vamos.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

—¡Toujou-san! —me riñe, fingiéndose escandalizado.

—Nunca he practicado el sexo en un coche —balbuceo.

Eli se para, me pone esos mismos dedos bajo la barbilla, me

echa la cabeza hacia atrás y me mira fijamente.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso. Debo decir que me habría sorprendido

mucho, por no decir molestado, que no hubiera sido así.

Me ruborizo y parpadeo sin dejar de mirarle. Pues claro: yo solo he

tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Frunzo el ceño.

—No quería decir eso.

—¿Qué querías decir?

De pronto su voz tiene un matiz de dureza.

—Solo era una forma de hablar, Eli.

—Ya. La famosa expresión: «Nunca he practicado el sexo en un

coche». Sí, es muy conocida.

¿Qué le pasa ahora?

—Eli, lo he dicho sin pensar… Por Dios, tú acabas de…

hacerme eso en un ascensor lleno de gente. Tengo la mente aturdida.

Él arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué te he hecho yo? —me desafía.

Le miro ceñuda. Quiere que lo diga.

—Me has excitado. Muchísimo. Ahora llévame a casa y fóllame.

Él abre la boca y se echa a reír, sorprendido. En este momento

parece muy joven y despreocupado. Oh, me encanta oírle reír, porque

pasa muy pocas veces.

—Es usted una romántica empedernida, Toujou-san.

Me da la mano y salimos del edificio, donde nos espera el aparca-

coches con mi Saab.

—¿Así que quieres sexo en el coche? —murmura Eli cuando

pone en marcha el motor.

—La verdad es que en el suelo del vestíbulo también me habría

parecido bien.

—Créeme, Nozomi, a mí también. Pero no me gusta que me detengan a

estas horas de la noche, y tampoco quería follarte en un lavabo. Bueno,

hoy no.

¡Qué!

—¿Quieres decir que existía esa posibilidad?

—Pues sí.

—Regresemos.

Se vuelve a mirarme y se ríe. Su risa es contagiosa, y no tardamos en

romper a reír los dos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, unas carcajadas

maravillosas y catárticas. Él se inclina hacia mí y pone la mano en mi

rodilla, y sus dedos expertos me acarician dulcemente. Dejo de reír.

—Paciencia, Nozomi —musita, y se incorpora al tráfico de Seattle.

Eli aparca el Saab en el parking del Escala y apaga el motor.

De pronto, en los confines del coche, la atmósfera entre los dos cambia.

Yo le miro anhelante, expectante, e intento contener las palpitaciones de

mi corazón. Él se ha girado hacia mí y se ha apoyado en la puerta, con el

codo sobre el volante.

Con el pulgar y el índice, tira suavemente de su labio inferior. Su

boca me perturba, la quiero sobre mí. Me observa intensamente con sus

oscuros ojos azules. Se me seca la boca. Él responde con una leve y sen-

sual sonrisa.

—Follaremos en el coche en el momento y el lugar que yo escoja.

Pero ahora mismo quiero poseerte en todas las superficies disponibles de

mi apartamento.

Es como si me tocara por debajo de la cintura… la diosa que llevo

dentro ejecuta cuatro arabesques y un pas de basque.

—Sí.

Dios, estoy jadeando, desesperada.

Él se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Yo cierro los ojos y espero

su beso, pensando: Por fin. Pero no pasa nada. Pasados unos segundos

interminables, abro los ojos y descubro que me está mirando fijamente.

No sé qué está pensando, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, vuelve a

descolocarme.

—Si te beso ahora, no conseguiremos llegar al piso. Vamos.

¡Agh! ¿Cómo puede ser tan frustrante este hombre? Baja del coche.

Una vez más, esperamos el ascensor. Mi cuerpo vibra de expecta-

ción. Eli me coge la mano y me pasa el pulgar sobre los nudillos,

rítmicamente, y con cada caricia me estremezco por dentro. Oh, deseo

sus manos en todo mi cuerpo. Ya me ha torturado bastante.

—¿Y qué pasó con la gratificación instantánea? —murmuro mien-

tras esperamos.

—No es apropiada en todas las situaciones, Nozomi.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde esta noche.

—¿Por qué me torturas así?

—Ojo por ojo, Toujou-san.

—¿Cómo te torturo yo?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Le miro fijamente, pero es difícil interpretar su expresión. Quiere

que le dé una respuesta… eso es.

—Yo también estoy a favor de aplazar la gratificación —murmuro

con una sonrisa tímida.

De pronto, tira de mi mano y me toma en sus brazos. Me agarra el

pelo de la nuca y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás suavemente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que digas que sí? —pregunta febril, y

vuelve a pillarme a contrapié.

Me quedo mirando su expresión encantadora, seria y desesperada.

—Dame un poco de tiempo… por favor —murmuro.

Deja escapar un leve gruñido, y por fin me besa, larga y apasionada-

mente. Luego entramos en el ascensor, y somos solo manos y bocas y

lenguas y labios y dedos y cabello. El deseo, denso y fuerte, invade mi

sangre y enturbia mi mente. Él me empuja contra la pared, presionando

con sus caderas, sujetándome con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en mi

barbilla.

—Te pertenezco —susurra—. Mi destino está en tus manos, Nozomi.

Sus palabras me embriagan, y ardo en deseos de despojarle de la

ropa. Tiro de su chaqueta hacia atrás, y cuando el ascensor llega al piso

salimos a trompicones al vestíbulo.

Eli me clava en la pared junto al ascensor, su chaqueta cae al

suelo, y, sin separar su boca de la mía, sube la mano por mi pierna y me

levanta el vestido.

—Esta es la primera superficie —musita y me levanta brusca-

mente—. Rodéame con las piernas.

Hago lo que me dice, y él se da la vuelta y me tumba sobre la mesa

del vestíbulo, y queda de pie entre mis piernas. Me doy cuenta de que el

jarrón de flores que suele estar allí ya no está. ¿Eh? Eli mete la

mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, saca el envoltorio plateado, me lo da y

se baja la cremallera.

—¿Sabes cómo me excitas?

—¿Qué? —jadeo—. No… yo…

—Pues sí —musita—, a todas horas.

Me quita el paquete de las manos. Oh, esto va muy rápido, pero des-

pués de todo ese ritual de provocación le deseo con locura, ahora

mismo, ya. Él me mira, se pone el condón, y luego planta las manos de-

bajo de mis muslos y me separa más las piernas.

Se coloca en posición y se queda quieto.

—No cierres los ojos. Quiero verte —murmura.

Me coge ambas manos con las suyas y se sumerge despacio dentro

de mí.

Yo lo intento, de verdad, pero la sensación es tan deliciosa. Es lo que

había estado esperando después de todos esos juegos. Oh, la plenitud,

esta sensación… Gimo y arqueo la espalda sobre la mesa.

—¡Abiertos! —gruñe apretándome las manos, y me penetra con

dureza y grito.

Abro los ojos, y él me está mirando con los suyos muy abiertos. Se

retira despacio y luego se hunde en mí otra vez, y su boca se relaja y

dibuja un «Ah…», pero no dice nada. Al verle tan excitado, al ver la

reacción que le provoco, me enciendo por dentro y la sangre me arde en

las venas. Sus ojos azules me fulminan e incrementa el ritmo, y yo me

deleito con ello, gozo con ello, viéndole, viéndome… su pasión, su

amor… y juntos alcanzamos el clímax.

Chillo al llegar al orgasmo, y Eli hace lo mismo.

—¡Sí, Nozomi! —grita.

Se derrumba sobre mí, me suelta las manos y apoya la cabeza en mi

seno. Yo sigo envolviéndole con las piernas y, bajo la mirada maternal y

paciente de los cuadros de Madonas, acuno su cabeza contra mí e in-

tento recuperar el aliento.

Él levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo —murmura, se incorpora y me

besa.

Estoy en la cama de Eli, desnuda y tumbada sobre su pecho,

jadeando. Por Dios… ¿nunca se le agota la energía? Sus dedos me re-

corren la espalda, arriba y abajo.

—¿Satisfecha, Toujou-san?

Yo asiento con un murmullo. Ya no me quedan fuerzas para hablar.

Levanto la cabeza y vuelvo mi mirada borrosa hacia él, deleitándome

con sus ojos cálidos y cariñosos. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo muy des-

pacio, dejándole clara mi intención de que voy a besarle el torso.

Él se tensa un momento, y yo le planto un leve beso en el vello del

pecho, aspirando ese extraordinario aroma a Eli, mezcla de sudor

y sexo. Es embriagador. Él se mueve para ponerse de costado, de man-

era que quedo tumbada a su lado, y baja la vista y me mira.

—¿El sexo es así para todo el mundo? Me sorprende que la gente no

se quede en casa todo el tiempo —murmuro, con repentina timidez.

Él sonríe.

—No puedo hablar en nombre de todo el mundo, Nozomi, pero

contigo es extraordinariamente especial.

Se inclina y me besa.

—Eso es porque usted es extraordinariamente especial, Ayase-san

—añado sonriendo, y le acaricio la cara.

Él me mira y parpadea, desconcertado.

—Es tarde. Duérmete —dice.

Me besa, luego se tumba, me atrae hacia él, y se pega a mi espalda.

—No te gustan los halagos.

—Duérmete, Nozomi.

Ah… pero él es extraordinariamente especial. Dios… ¿por qué no se

da cuenta?

—Me encantó la casa —murmuro.

Permanece un buen rato sin decir nada, pero noto que sonríe.

—A mí me encantas tú. Duérmete.

Hunde la nariz en mi pelo y me voy deslizando en el sueño, segura

en sus brazos, soñando con puestas de sol y grandes ventanales y ampli-

as escalinatas… y con un crío con el pelo cobrizo que corre por un pra-

do, riendo y dando grititos mientras yo le persigo.

—Tengo que irme, nena.

Eli me besa justo debajo de la oreja.

Abro los ojos: ya es de día. Me doy la vuelta para mirarle, pero ya se

ha levantado y arreglado y se inclina, fresco y delicioso, sobre mí.

—¿Qué hora es?

Oh, no… no quiero llegar tarde.

—No te asustes. Yo tengo un desayuno de trabajo —me dice,

frotando su nariz contra la mía.

—Hueles bien —murmuro, y me desperezo debajo de él.

Siento una placentera tensión en las extremidades, que crujen des-

pués de todas nuestras proezas de ayer. Le echo los brazos al cuello.

—No te vayas.

Él ladea la cabeza y arquea una ceja.

—Toujou-san… ¿acaso intenta hacer que un hombre honrado no

cumpla con su jornada de trabajo?

Yo asiento medio dormida, y él sonríe, con esa nueva sonrisa tímida.

—Eres muy tentadora, pero tengo que marcharme.

Me besa y se incorpora. Lleva un traje azul oscuro muy elegante,

una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino que le dan aspecto de pres-

idente ejecutivo… un presidente terriblemente sexy.

—Hasta luego, nena —murmura, y se va.

Echo un vistazo al despertador y veo que ya son las siete… no debo

de haber oído la alarma. Bueno, hora de levantarse.

Mientras me ducho, tengo una nueva inspiración: se me ha ocurrido

otro regalo de cumpleaños para Eli. Es muy difícil comprarle algo

a un hombre que lo tiene todo. Ya le he dado mi regalo principal, y tam-

bién está el otro que le compré en la tienda para turistas, pero este nuevo

regalo será en realidad para mí. Cuando cierro el grifo, me rodeo con los

brazos emocionada ante la perspectiva. Solo tengo que prepararlo.

En el vestidor me pongo un traje rojo ceñido con un gran escote

cuadrado. Sí, no es excesivo para ir a trabajar.

Ahora, para el regalo de Eli. Empiezo a revolver en los ca-

jones buscando sus corbatas. En el último cajón encuentro esos vaqueros

descoloridos y rasgados que lleva en el cuarto de juegos… esos con los

que está condenadamente sensual. Los acaricio cuidadosamente con la

mano. Oh, la tela es muy suave.

Debajo descubro una caja de cartón negra, ancha y plana, que des-

pierta mi interés al instante. ¿Qué hay ahí? La miro, y vuelvo a tener la

sensación de estar invadiendo una propiedad privada. La saco y la agito

un poco. Pesa, como si contuviera documentos o manuscritos. No puedo

resistirme.

Abro la tapa… e inmediatamente vuelvo a cerrarla. Dios

santo, son fotografías del cuarto rojo. La conmoción me obliga a

sentarme sobre los talones, mientras intento borrar la imagen de mi

mente. ¿Por qué he abierto la caja? ¿Por qué guarda Eli esas

fotos?

Me estremezco. Mi subconsciente me mira ceñuda: Esto es anterior

a ti. Olvídalo.

Tiene razón. Cuando me levanto veo que las corbatas están colgadas

al fondo de la barra del armario. Cuando encuentro mi preferida, salgo

corriendo.

Esas fotografías son A.A.: Antes de Nozomi. Mi subconsciente asiente

para darme la razón, pero me dirijo hacia la sala para desayunar sin-

tiendo un peso en el corazón. Okimura-san me sonríe con afecto y

luego frunce el ceño.

—¿Va todo bien, Nozomi? —pregunta con amabilidad.

—Sí —murmuro, distraída—. ¿Tiene usted una llave del… cuarto de

juegos?

Ella, sorprendida, se queda quieta un momento.

—Sí, claro. —Se descuelga un manojo de llaves del cinturón—.

¿Qué le apetece para desayunar, querida? —pregunta cuando me entrega

las llaves.

—Solo muesli. Enseguida vuelvo.

Ahora, desde que he encontrado esas fotografías, ya no tengo tan

claro lo del regalo. ¡No ha cambiado nada!, me increpa de nuevo mi

subconsciente, mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Esa

imagen que viste era erótica, interviene la diosa que llevo dentro, y yo le

respondo torciendo el gesto mentalmente. Sí, era demasiado… erótica

para mí.

¿Qué otras cosas habrá escondido? Rebusco en la cómoda rápida-

mente, cojo lo que necesito, y cierro con llave el cuarto de juegos al sa-

lir. ¡Solo faltaría que Makoto viera esto!

Le devuelvo las llaves a Okimura-san y me siento a devorar el de-

sayuno, sintiéndome extraña porque Eli no está. La imagen de la

fotografía aparece en mi mente sin que nadie la haya invitado. Me pre-

gunto quién era. ¿Mayuri, quizá?

De camino al trabajo, medito si decirle o no a Eli que he en-

contrado sus fotografías. No, grita mi subconsciente con su cara a lo Ed-

vard Munch. Decido que probablemente tiene razón.

En cuanto me siento a mi escritorio, vibra el BlackBerry.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016 08:59**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Superficies**

Calculo que quedan como mínimo unas treinta superficies. Me

hacen mucha ilusión todas y cada una de ellas. Luego están los suelos,

las paredes… y no nos olvidemos del balcón.

Y después de eso está mi despacho…

Te echo de menos.

 **Ayase Eli**

 **Priápico presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Su e-mail me hace sonreír, y mis anteriores reservas desaparecen

totalmente. A quien desea ahora es a mí, y el recuerdo de las correrías

sexuales de anoche invade mi mente… el ascensor, el vestíbulo, la

cama. «Priápico» es el término adecuado. Me pregunto vagamente cuál

sería el equivalente femenino.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: ¿Romanticismo?**

Ayase-san:

Tiene usted una mente unidireccional.

Te eché de menos en el desayuno.

Pero Okimura-san estuvo muy complaciente.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016 09:07**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Intrigado**

¿En qué fue complaciente Okimura-san?

¿Qué está tramando, Toujou-san?

 **Ayase Eli**

 **Intrigado presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

¿Cómo lo sabe?

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016 09:10**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Es un secreto**

Espera y verás: es una sorpresa.

Tengo que trabajar… no me molestes.

Te quiero.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016 09:12**

 **Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Frustrado**

Odio que me ocultes cosas.

 **Ayase Eli**

 **Presidente de Ayase Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Me quedo mirando la pequeña pantalla de mi BlackBerry. La vehe-

mencia implícita en este e-mail me coge por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se siente

así? No es como si yo estuviera escondiendo fotografías eróticas de mis

ex.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016 09:14**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

Asunto: Mimos

Es por tu cumpleaños.

Otra sorpresa.

No seas tan arisco.

Él no me contesta inmediatamente, y entonces me llaman para

acurdir a una reunión, así que no puedo entretenerme mucho.

Cuando vuelvo a echar un vistazo a mi BlackBerry, veo horrorizada

que son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido el día? Sigue

sin haber ningún mensaje de Eli. Decido volver a mandarle un e-

mail.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 17 de junio de 2016 16:03**

 **Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Hola**

¿No me hablas?

Acuérdate de que saldré a tomar una copa con Makoto, y que se

quedará a dormir esta noche.

Por favor, piénsate lo de venir con nosotros.

No me contesta, y siento un escalofrío de inquietud. Espero que esté

bien. Le llamo al móvil y salta el contestador. La grabación dice simple-

mente: «Ayase, deja tu mensaje», en un tono muy cortante.

—Hola… esto… soy yo, Nozomi. ¿Estás bien? Llámame —le hablo

tartamudeante al contestador.

No había tenido que hacerlo nunca. Me ruborizo y cuelgo. ¡Pues

claro que sabrá que eres tú, boba! Mi subconsciente me mira poniendo

los ojos en blanco. Me siento tentada de telefonear a Andrea, su

ayudante, pero decido que eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Vuelvo al tra-

bajo de mala gana.

De repente suena mi teléfono y el corazón me da un vuelco. ¡Christi-

an! Pero no: es Anju-chan, mi mejor amiga… ¡por fin!

—¡Non-chan! —grita ella desde donde quiera que esté.

—¡Anju-chan! ¿Has vuelto? Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Estamos en el

aeropuerto… mi hombre y yo.

Y suelta una risita tonta, bastante impropia de Anju-chan.

—Fantástico. Yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

—¿Nos vemos en el apartamento?

—He quedado con Makoto para tomar algo. Vente con nosotros.

—¿Makoto está aquí? ¡Pues claro que iré! Mandame un mensaje con la

dirección del bar.

—Vale —digo con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Estás bien, Nozomi?

—Sí, muy bien.

—¿Sigues con Eli?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¡Hasta luego!

Oh, no, ella también. La influencia de Eren-kun no conoce fronteras.

—Sí… hasta luego, nena.

Sonrío, y ella cuelga.

Uau. Anju-chan ha vuelto. ¿Cómo voy a contarle todo lo que ha pasado?

Debería apuntarlo, para no olvidarme de nada.

Una hora después suena el teléfono de mi despacho: ¿Eli? No,

es Rin.

—Deberías ver al chico que pregunta por ti en recepción. ¿Cómo es

que conoces a tantos tíos buenos, Nozomi?

Makoto debe de haber llegado. Echo un vistazo al reloj: las seis menos

cinco. Siento un pequeño escalofrío de emoción. Hace muchísimo que

no le veo.

—¡Nozomi… uau! Estás guapísima. Muy adulta —exclama, con una

sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Solo porque llevo un vestido elegante… ¡vaya!

Me abraza fuerte.

—Y alta —murmura, sorprendido.

—Es por los zapatos, Makoto. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Él lleva unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una camisa de franela a

cuadros blancos y negros.

—Voy a por mis cosas y nos vamos.

—Bien. Te espero aquí.

Cojo las dos cervezas Rolling Rocks de la abarrotada barra y voy a

la mesa donde está sentado Makoto.

—¿Has encontrado sin problemas la casa de Eli?

—Sí. No he entrado. Subí con el ascensor de servicio y entregué las

fotos. Las recogió un tal Nico-san. El sitio parece impresionante.

—Lo es. Espera a que lo veas por dentro.

—Estoy impaciente. Salud, Nozomi. Seattle te sienta bien.

Me sonrojo y brindamos con las botellas. Es Eli lo que me si-

enta bien.

—Salud. Cuéntame qué tal fue la exposición.

Sonríe radiante y se lanza a explicármelo, entusiasmado. Vendió to-

das las fotos menos tres, y con eso ha pagado el préstamo académico y

aún le queda algo de dinero para él.

—Y la oficina de turismo me ha encargado unos

paisajes. No está mal, ¿eh? —dice orgulloso.

—Oh, eso es fantástico, Makoto. Pero ¿no interferirá con tus estudios?

—pregunto con cierta preocupación.

—Qué va. Ahora que a sido de ustedes, y también los otros tres

tipos con los que solía salir, tengo más tiempo.

—¿No hay ninguna monada que te mantenga ocupado? La última

vez que te vi estabas rodeado de una docena de chicas que se te comían

con los ojos —le digo, arqueando una ceja.

—Qué va, Nozomi. Ninguna de ellas es lo bastante mujer para mí

—suelta en plan fanfarrón.

—Claro. Makoto, el rompecorazones —replico con una

risita.

—Eh… que yo también tengo mi encanto, Toujou.

Parece ofendido, y me arrepiento un poco de mis palabras.

—Estoy convencida de eso —le digo en tono conciliador.

—¿Y cómo está Ayase? —pregunta, de nuevo afable.

—Está bien. Estamos bien —murmuro.

—¿Dijiste que la cosa va en serio?

—Sí, va en serio.

—¿No es demasiado mayor para ti?

—Oh, Makoto. ¿Sabes qué dice mi madre? Que yo ya nací vieja.

Makoto hace un gesto irónico.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —pregunta, y de ese modo salimos de ter-

reno pantanoso.

—¡Nozomi!

Me doy la vuelta, y ahí están Anju-chan y Maki-kun. Ella está guapísima, con

un bronceado fantástico,

Todo el mundo la mira. Yo me levanto de un salto para darle un abrazo. ¡Oh,

cómo la he echado de menos!

Ella me aparta un poco para examinarme bien. Me mira de arriba

abajo y yo me ruborizo.

—Has adelgazado. Mucho. Y estás distinta. Pareces más mayor.

¿Qué ha pasado? —dice con una actitud muy maternal—. Me gusta tu

vestido. Te sienta bien.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Ya te lo contaré

luego, cuando estemos solas.

Ahora mismo no estoy preparada para la santa inquisidora Yuuki Anju. Ella me mira con suspicacia.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta cariñosamente.

—Sí —respondo sonriendo, aunque estaría mejor si supiera dónde

está Eli.

—Estupendo.

—Hola, Maki-kun.

Le sonrío, y él me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola, Nozomi —me susurra al oído.

—¿Qué tal la comida con Honoka-chan? —le pregunto.

—Interesante —contesta, muy críptico.

¿Oh?

—Maki-kun, ¿conoces a Makoto?

—Nos vimos una vez —masculla Makoto mirando intensamente a

Maki-kun al estrecharle la mano.

—Sí en casa de Anju-chan —dice Maki-kun, que le sonríe

afablemente—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere una copa.

Voy al lavabo, y desde allí le mando un mensaje a Eli con la

dirección del bar; a lo mejor se viene con nosotros. No tengo llamadas

perdidas suyas, ni e-mails. Eso es muy raro en él.

—¿Qué pasa, Nozomi? —pregunta Makoto cuando vuelvo a la mesa.

—No localizo a Eli. Espero que esté bien.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Otra cerveza?

—Claro.

Anju-chan se me acerca.

—¿Maki-kun dice que una ex novia loca entró con una pistola en el

apartamento?

—Bueno… sí.

Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. Oh, vaya… ¿ahora

tenemos que hablar de eso?

—Nozomi… ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

De pronto Anju-chan se interrumpe y saca su móvil.

—Hola, nene —dice cuando contesta. ¡Nene! Frunce el ceño y me

mira—. Claro —dice, y se vuelve hacia mí—. Es Eren-kun… quiere hablar

contigo.

—Nozomi.

Eren-kun habla con voz entrecortada, y a mí se me eriza el vello.

—Es Eli. No ha vuelto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Su helicóptero ha desaparecido.

—¿El Charlie Tango? —digo en un susurro. Me falta el aire—. ¡No!


	20. Capitulo 19

Contemplo las llamas, anonadada. Llamaradas centelleantes, anaranja-

das con brotes azul cobalto, que danzan y se entrelazan en la chimenea

del apartamento de Eli. Y, a pesar del calor que irradia el fuego y

de la manta que me cubre los hombros, tengo frío. Un frío que me pen-

etra hasta los huesos.

Oigo vagamente voces que susurran, muchas voces susurrantes. Pero

es un zumbido distante, de fondo. No escucho las palabras. Lo único que

oigo, lo único en lo que soy capaz de concentrarme, es en el tenue siseo

del gas que arde en el hogar.

Me pongo a pensar en la casa que vimos ayer y en aquellas enormes

chimeneas: chimeneas de verdad para troncos de leña. Me gustaría hacer

el amor con Eli frente a un fuego de verdad. Me gustaría hacer el

amor con Eli frente a este fuego. Sí, sería divertido. Seguro que a

él se le ocurriría algún modo de convertirlo en memorable, como todas

las veces que hemos hecho el amor. Incluso las veces en que solo hemos

follado, me digo con ironía. Sí, esas también fueron bastante memor-

ables… ¿Dónde está?

Las llamas bailan y parpadean, cautivándome, aturdiéndome. Me

concentro solamente en su belleza brillante y abrasadora. Son

hechizantes.

«Eres tú la que me has hechizado, Nozomi.»

Eso fue lo que dijo la primera vez que durmió conmigo en mi cama.

Oh, no…

Me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, la realidad se filtra sangrante en

mi conciencia y se me cae el mundo encima. El vacío que se ha

apoderado de mis entrañas se expande un poco más. El Charlie Tango

ha desaparecido.

—Nozomi. Tenga.

La voz de Okimura-san, insistiéndome con delicadeza, me trans-

porta de nuevo a la habitación, al ahora, a la angustia. Me ofrece una

taza de té. Se lo agradezco y cojo la taza, que repiquetea contra el platito

en mis manos temblorosas.

—Gracias —susurro, con la voz quebrada por el llanto reprimido y

por el enorme nudo que tengo en la garganta.

Honoka-chan está sentada frente a mí en el inmenso sofá en forma de U co-

giendo de la mano a Kotori-san, que está a su lado. Las dos me miran

fijamente con la ansiedad y el sufrimiento impresos en sus hermosos

rostros. Kotori-san parece avejentada: una madre preocupada por su hijo. Yo

parpadeo, sin expresión. No puedo ofrecerles una sonrisa tranquiliz-

adora, ni una lágrima siquiera: no hay nada, solo palidez y ese creciente

vacío. Observo a Eren-kun, a Makoto y a Maki-kun, que están de pie junto a la

barra del desayuno, hablando en voz baja con cara seria. Comentan algo

en un tono muy quedo. Detrás se encuentra Okimura-san, que se

mantiene ocupada en la cocina.

Anju-chan está en la sala de la televisión, pendiente de los informativos

locales. Oigo el débil sonido de la gran pantalla de plasma. No soy

capaz de volver a ver la noticia —AYASE ELI,

DESAPARECIDO— ni su atractivo rostro en la televisión.

Me da por pensar que nunca he visto a tanta gente en este gran salón,

que aun así es tan enorme que les empequeñece a todos. Son pequeñas

islas de gente perdida y angustiada en casa de mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué

pensaría él de su presencia aquí?

En algún lugar Nico-san y Umi-san están hablando con las autoridades,

que nos van proporcionando información con cuentagotas; pero todo eso

no tiene ninguna importancia. El hecho es que él ha desaparecido. Hace

ocho horas que desapareció. Y no hay noticias ni rastro de él. Lo único

que sé es que la búsqueda se ha suspendido. Ya ha anochecido. Y no

sabemos dónde está. Puede estar herido, hambriento o algo peor. ¡No!

Elevo una nueva plegaria silenciosa a Dios. Por favor, que Eli

esté bien. Por favor, que Eli esté bien. La repito mentalmente una

y otra vez: es mi mantra, mi tabla de salvación, algo a lo que aferrarme

en mi desesperación. Me niego a pensar lo peor. No, eso ni pensarlo.

Aún hay esperanza.

«Tú eres mi tabla de salvación.»

Las palabras de Eli acuden a mi memoria. Sí, la esperanza es

lo último que se pierde. No debo desesperar. Sus palabras resuenan en

mi mente.

«Ahora soy un firme defensor de la gratificación inmediata. Carpe

diem, Nozomi.»

¿Por qué yo no he disfrutado del momento?

«Hago esto porque finalmente he conocido a alguien con quien

quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.»

Cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio, meciéndome levemente. Por favor,

no dejes que el resto de su vida sea tan breve. Por favor, por favor. No

hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos… necesitamos más tiempo. He-

mos hecho tantas cosas en las pocas semanas que han pasado. Esto no

puede terminar. Todos nuestros momentos de ternura: el pintalabios,

cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez en el hotel Olympic, él

postrado de rodillas, ofreciéndose a mí… tocarle finalmente.

«Yo sigo siendo el mismo, Nozomi. Te quiero y te necesito. Tócame.

Por favor.»

Oh, le amo tanto. No seré nada sin él, tan solo una sombra… toda la

luz se eclipsará. No, no, no… mi pobre Eli.

«Este soy yo, Nozomi. Todo lo que soy… y soy todo tuyo. ¿Qué tengo

que hacer para que te des cuenta de eso? Para hacerte ver que quiero que

seas mía de la forma que tenga que ser. Que te quiero.»

Y yo a ti, mi Cincuenta Sombras.

Abro los ojos y una vez más contemplo el fuego con la mirada per-

dida, y recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos revolotean en mi

mente: su alegría juvenil cuando estábamos navegando y volando; su as-

pecto sofisticado, distinguido y terriblemente sexy en el baile de más-

caras; bailar, oh, sí, bailar en el piso, dando vueltas por el salón con

Sinatra de fondo; su esperanza silenciosa y anhelante ayer cuando fui-

mos a ver la casa… aquella vista tan espectacular.

«Pondré el mundo a tus pies, Nozomi. Te quiero, en cuerpo y alma,

para siempre.»

Oh, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada. No puede haberse ido. Él

es el centro de mi universo.

Se me escapa un sollozo ahogado, y me tapo la boca con la mano.

No, he de ser fuerte.

De pronto Makoto está a mi lado… ¿o lleva un rato aquí? No tengo ni

idea.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre o a tu padre? —pregunta con

dulzura.

¡No! Niego con la cabeza y aferro la mano de Makoto. No puedo hablar,

sé que si lo hago me desharé en lágrimas, pero el apretón cariñoso y

tierno de su mano no supone ningún consuelo.

Oh, mamá. Me tiembla el labio al pensar en mi madre. ¿Debería

llamarla? No. No soy capaz de afrontar su reacción. Quizá Jinta; él sabría

mantener la calma: él siempre mantiene la calma, incluso cuando pier-

den los Mariners.

Kotori-san se levanta y se acerca a los chicos, distJintaendo mi atención.

Este debe de ser el rato más largo que ha conseguido permanecer sen-

tada. Honoka-chan también viene a sentarse a mi lado y me coge la otra mano.

—Volverá —dice, y el convencimiento inicial de su tono de voz se

quiebra en el último momento.

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y enrojecidos, y la cara pálida y transida

por la falta de sueño.

Levanto la vista hacia Maki-kun, que está mirando a Honoka-chan, y hacia Eren-kun,

abrazado a Kotori-san. Echo una ojeada al reloj. Son más de las once, casi

medianoche. ¡Maldito tiempo! A cada hora que pasa aumenta ese dev-

astador vacío que me consume y me asfixia. En mi fuero interno sé que

me estoy preparando para lo peor. Cierro los ojos, elevo otra plegaria si-

lenciosa y me aferro a las manos de Makoto y Honoka-chan.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y contemplo otra vez las llamas. Veo su son-

risa tímida: mi favorita de todas sus expresiones, un atisbo del verdadero

Eli, mi verdadero Eli. Él es muchas personas: un obseso del

control, un presidente ejecutivo, un acosador, un dios del sexo, un Amo,

y, al mismo tiempo, un chiquillo con sus juguetes. Sonrío. Su coche, su

barco, su avión, su helicóptero Charlie Tango… mi chico perdido, liter-

almente perdido ahora mismo. Mi sonrisa se desvanece y el dolor vuelve

a lacerarme. Le recuerdo en la ducha, limpiándose la marca del

pintalabios.

«Yo no soy nada, Nozomi. Soy un hombre vacío por dentro. No

tengo corazón.»

El nudo que tengo en la garganta se hace más grande. Oh, Eli,

sí tienes, sí tienes corazón, y es mío. Quiero adorarlo para siempre.

Aunque él sea un hombre tan complejo y problemático, yo le quiero.

Nunca habrá nadie más. Jamás.

Recuerdo estar sentada en el Starbucks sopesando los pros y los con-

tras de mi Eli. Todos esos contras, incluso esas fotografías que en-

contré esta mañana, se desvanecen ahora como algo insignificante. Solo

importa él, y si volverá. Oh, por favor, Señor, devuélvemelo, haz que es-

té bien. Iré a la iglesia… haré lo que sea. Oh, si consigo recuperarle,

disfrutaré de cada momento. Su voz resuena de nuevo en mi mente:

«Carpe diem, Nozomi».

Sigo contemplando las llamas con más vehemencia, las lenguas de

fuego siguen ardiendo, centelleando, entrelazándose. Entonces Kotori-san

suelta un grito, y todo empieza a moverse a cámara lenta.

—¡Eli!

Me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Kotori-san, que estaba detrás de

mí caminando arriba y abajo, cruzar el salón a toda velocidad, y ahí, de

pie en el umbral, está un consternado Eli. Solo lleva los pan-

talones del traje y la camisa, y sostiene en la mano la americana, los cal-

cetines y los zapatos. Se le ve cansado, sucio, y extraordinariamente

atractivo.

Dios santo… Eli. Está vivo. Le miro aturdida, intentando dis-

cernir si realmente está aquí o es una alucinación.

Parece absolutamente desconcertado. Deja la chaqueta y los zapatos

en el suelo justo cuando Kotori-san le lanza los brazos al cuello y le besa

muy fuerte la mejilla.

—¿Mamá?

Eli la mira, totalmente perplejo.

—Creí que no volvería a verte más —susurra Kotori-san, expresando en

voz alta el temor general.

—Estoy aquí, mamá.

Y percibo en su tono un deje de consternación.

—Creí que me moría —musita ella con un hilo de voz, haciéndose

eco de mis pensamientos.

Gime y solloza, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo el llanto. Eli

frunce el ceño, no sé si horrorizado o mortificado, y acto seguido la ab-

raza con fuerza y la estrecha contra él.

—Oh, Eli —dice con la voz ahogada por el llanto, rodeándole

con sus brazos y sollozando con la cara hundida en su cuello, olvidado

ya todo autocontrol, y él no se resiste.

Se limita a sostenerla y a mecerla adelante y atrás, consolándola. Las

lágrimas anegan mis ojos. Umi-san grita desde el pasillo:

—¡Está vivo! ¡Dios… estás aquí! —exclama saliendo repentina-

mente del despacho de Nico-san agarrado a su teléfono móvil, les abraza a

ambos y cierra los ojos lleno de un profundo alivio.

—¿Papá?

A mi lado, Honoka-chan grita algo ininteligible, luego se levanta y corre junto

a sus padres y se abraza también a todos.

Finalmente, una cascada de lágrimas brota por mis mejillas. Él está

aquí, está bien. Pero no puedo moverme.

Umi-san es el primero en apartarse. Se seca los ojos mientras le da

palmaditas a Eli en la espalda. Honoka-chan también se retira un poco, y

Kotori-san da un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —balbucea ella.

—Eh, mamá… no pasa nada —dice Eli, con la consternación

aún reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —exclama Kotori-san llorando y

hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

—Mamá —musita Eli. La acoge en sus brazos otra vez y le

besa la cabeza—. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Simplemente me ha costado

horrores poder volver. ¿A qué viene todo este comité de

bienvenida?

Recorre la habitación con la vista, hasta que sus ojos se posan en mí.

Parpadea y se queda mirando un segundo a Makoto, que me suelta la

mano. Eli aprieta los labios. Yo me embebo en su visión y el ali-

vio invade todo mi cuerpo, dejándome agotada, exhausta y completa-

mente eufórica. Pero no puedo parar de llorar. Eli se centra de

nuevo en su madre.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? —dice Eli tranquilizador.

Ella le sostiene la cara entre las manos.

—Estabas desaparecido, Eli. Tu plan de vuelo… no llegas. ¿Por qué no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros?

Eli arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

—No creí que tardaría tanto.

—¿Por qué no telefoneaste?

—Me quedé sin batería.

—¿No podías haber llamado… aunque fuera a cobro revertido?

—Mamá… es una historia muy larga.

Ella prácticamente le grita.

—¡Eli, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más! ¿Me has

entendido?

—Sí, mamá.

Le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar y vuelve a rodearla entre sus

brazos. Cuando Kotori-san recupera la compostura, él la suelta para abrazar a

Honoka-chan, que le da una enojada palmada en el pecho.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! —le suelta, y ella también se echa

a llorar.

—Ya estoy aquí, por Dios santo —musita Eli.

Cuando Eren-kun se acerca, Eli deja a Honoka-chan con Umi-san, que ya

tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, y con el otro rodea a su

hija. Eren-kun le da un rápido abrazo a Eli, ante la perplejidad de este,

y le propina una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegro mucho de verte —dice Eren-kun en voz alta y con cierta

brusquedad, intentando disimular la emoción.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras contemplo la escena.

El salón está bañado en eso: amor incondicional. Él lo tiene a raudales;

simplemente es algo que nunca había aceptado antes, e incluso ahora es-

tá totalmente perdido.

¡Mira, Eli, todas estas personas te quieren! Puede que ahora

empieces a creértelo.

Anju-chan está detrás de mí —debe de haber vuelto de la sala de la tele-

visión—, y me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

—Está realmente aquí, Nozomi —murmura para tranquilizarme.

—Ahora voy a saludar a mi chica —les dice Eli a sus padres.

Ambos asienten, sonríen y se apartan.

Se acerca a mí, todavía perplejo, con sus ojos azules brillantes, pero

cautelosos. En lo más profundo de mi ser hallo la fuerza necesaria para

levantarme tambaleante y arrojarme a sus brazos abiertos.

—¡Eli! —exclamo sollozante.

—Chsss —musita él, y me abraza.

Hunde la cara en mi pelo e inspira profundamente. Yo levanto hacia

él mi rostro bañado en lágrimas y él me da un largo beso que aun así me

sabe a poco.

—Hola —murmura.

—Hola —respondo en un susurro, sintiendo cómo arde el nudo que

tengo en la garganta.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Un poco.

Sonríe.

—Ya lo veo.

Y con un leve roce de la mano, me seca las lágrimas que se niegan a

dejar de rodar por mis mejillas.

—Creí… creí que…

No puedo seguir.

—Ya lo veo. Chsss… estoy aquí. Estoy aquí… —murmura, y vuelve

a besarme suavemente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto.

Y le suelto y le toco el pecho, los brazos, la cintura… oh, sentir bajo

los dedos a este hombre cariñoso, vital, sensual, me tranquiliza y me

confirma que está realmente aquí, delante de mí. Ha vuelto. Él ni

siquiera parpadea. Solo me mira atentamente.

—Estoy bien. No me pienso ir a ninguna parte.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Vuelvo a abrazarle por la cintura y él me

rodea con sus brazos otra vez—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de

beber?

—Sí.

Me aparto para ir a buscarle algo, pero él no me deja ir. Me mantiene

abrazada y le tiende una mano a Makoto.

—Ayase-san —dice Makoto en tono tranquilo.

Eli suelta un pequeño resoplido.

—Eli, por favor —dice.

—Bienvenido, Eli. Me alegro de que estés bien, y… esto…

gracias por dejarme dormir aquí.

—No hay problema.

Eli entorna los ojos, pero en ese momento Okimura-san

aparece de repente a su lado. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no va tan

arreglada como siempre. No lo había notado hasta ahora. Lleva el pelo

suelto, unas mallas gris claro y una enorme sudadera también gris con

las letras WSU COUGARS bordadas en el pecho, que la hace parecer

más bajita. Y mucho más joven.

—¿Le apetece que le sirva algo, Ayase-san?

Se seca los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

Eli le sonríe con afecto.

—Una cerveza, por favor… Una Budvar, y algo de comer.

—Ya te lo traigo yo —murmuro, con ganas de hacer algo por mi

hombre.

—No. No te vayas —dice él en voz baja, estrechándome más fuerte.

El resto de la familia se acerca, y Maki-kun y Anju-chan se unen también a

nosotros. Eli le estrecha la mano a Maki-kun y besa fugazmente a

Anju-chan en la mejilla. Okimura-san vuelve con una botella de cerveza y

un vaso. Él coge la botella y, al ver el vaso, niega con la cabeza. Ella

sonríe y regresa a la cocina.

—Me sorprende que no quieras algo más fuerte —comenta Eren-kun—.

¿Y qué coño te ha pasado? La primera noticia que tuve fue cuando papá

me llamó para decirme que la carraca esa había desaparecido.

—¡Eren-kun! —le riñe Kotori-san.

—El helicóptero —masculla Eli corrigiendo a Eren-kun, que son-

ríe, y yo sospecho que se trata de una broma familiar—. Sentémonos y

te lo cuento.

Eli me lleva hasta el sofá, y todo el mundo se sienta, todos con

los ojos puestos en él. Bebe un buen trago de cerveza, y en ese momento

ve a Nico-san rondando por el umbral del vestíbulo. Le saluda con un

movimiento de cabeza y Nico-san responde del mismo modo.

—¿Tu hija?

—Ahora está bien. Falsa alarma, señor.

—Bien.

Eli sonríe.

¿Su hija? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la hija de Nico-san?

—Me alegro de que esté de vuelta, señor. ¿Algo más?

—Tenemos que recoger el helicóptero.

Nico-san asiente.

—¿Ahora? ¿O mañana a primera hora?

—Creo que por la mañana.

—Muy bien, Ayase-san. ¿Algo más, señor?

Eli niega con la cabeza, le mira y levanta la botella. Nico-san le

responde con una extraña sonrisa —más incluso que la de Eli,

creo—, y se marcha, seguramente a su despacho o a su habitación.

—Eli, ¿qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Umi-san.

Eli procede a contar su historia. Había volado a Vancouver en

el Charlie Tango con Ros, su número dos, para ocuparse de un asunto

relacionado con los fondos para la wsu. Yo estoy tan aturdida que apen-

as puedo seguirle. Me limito a sostener la mano de Eli y a mirar

sus uñas cuidadas, sus dedos largos, los pliegues de sus nudillos, su reloj

de pulsera, un Omega con tres esferas pequeñas. Mientras él continúa

con su relato, levanto la vista para observar su hermoso perfil.

—Ros nunca había visto el monte Saint Helens, así que a la vuelta, y

a modo de celebración, dimos un pequeño rodeo. Me enteré hace poco

de que habían levantado la restricción temporal de vuelo, y quería echar

un vistazo. Bueno, pues fue una suerte que lo hiciéramos. Íbamos volan-

do bajo, a unos doscientos pies del suelo, cuando se encendieron las

luces de emergencia en el panel de mandos. Había fuego en la cola… y

no tuve más remedio que apagar todo el sistema electrónico y tomar

tierra. —Sacude la cabeza—. Aterricé junto al lago Silver, saqué a Ros y

conseguí apagar el fuego.

—¿Fuego? ¿En ambos motores? —pregunta Umi-san, horrorizado.

—Pues sí.

—¡Joder! Pero yo creía…

—Lo sé —le interrumpe Eli—. Tuvimos mucha suerte de ir

volando tan bajo —murmura.

Me estremezco. Él me suelta la mano y me rodea con el brazo.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta.

Le digo que no con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo apagaste el fuego? —pregunta Anju-chan, impulsada por su in-

stinto periodístico a lo Carl Bernstein.

Dios, a veces puede ser tan seca.

—Con los extintores. La ley nos obliga a llevarlos —contesta Elien el mismo tono.

Y me vienen a la mente unas palabras que pronunció hace ya un

tiempo: «Agradezco todos los días a la divina providencia que fueras tú

quien vino a entrevistarme y no Yuuki Aju».

—¿Por qué no telefoneaste, ni usaste la radio? —pregunta Kotori-san.

Eli sacude la cabeza.

—El sistema electrónico estaba desconectado, y por tanto no

teníamos radio. Y no quería arriesgarme a ponerlo de nuevo en marcha

por culpa del fuego. El GPS de el BlackBerry seguía funcionando, y así

pude orientarme hasta la carretera más cercana. Caminamos cuatro horas

hasta llegar a ella. Ros llevaba tacones.

Los labios de Eli se convierten en una fina línea reprobatoria.

—No teníamos cobertura en el móvil. En Gifford no hay. Primero se

agotó la batería del de Ros. La del mío se terminó durante el camino.

Santo Dios… Me pongo tensa y Eli me atrae hacia él y me si-

enta en su regazo.

—¿Cómo cosguiste volver? —pregunta Kotori-san, que al

vernos pestañea levemente, y yo me ruborizo.

—Nos pusimos a hacer autoestop. Juntamos el dinero que

llevábamos encima. Entre los dos, reunimos seiscientos dólares, y

pensamos que tendríamos que pagar a alguien para que nos trajera de

vuelta, pero un camionero se paró y aceptó llevarnos a casa. Rechazó el

dinero que le ofrecimos y compartió su comida con nosotros. —Eli menea la cabeza consternado al recordarlo—. Tardamos muchísimo.

Él no tenía móvil, cosa rara pero cierta. No se me ocurrió pensar…

Se calla y mira a su familia.

—¿Que nos preocuparíamos? —dice Kotori-san, indignada—. ¡Oh,

Eli! —le reprocha—. ¡Casi nos volvemos locos!

—Has salido en las noticias, hermanito.

Eli alza la vista, con aire resignado.

—Sí. Me imaginé algo al llegar y ver todo este recibimiento y el

puñado de fotógrafos que hay en la calle. Lo siento, mamá. Debería

haberle pedido al camionero que parara para poder telefonear. Pero es-

taba ansioso por volver —añade, mirando de reojo a Makoto.

Ah, era por eso, porque Makoto se queda a dormir aquí. Frunzo el ceño

ante la idea. Dios… tanta preocupación por una tontería.

Kotori-san menea la cabeza.

—Estoy muy contenta de que hayas vuelto de una pieza, cariño, eso

es lo único que importa.

Yo empiezo a relajarme. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Huele a nat-

uraleza, y levemente a sudor y a gel de baño… a Eli, el aroma que

más me gusta del mundo. Las lágrimas vuelven a correr por mis mejill-

as, lágrimas de gratitud.

—¿Ambos motores? —vuelve a preguntar Umi-san con expresión de

incredulidad.

—Como lo oyes.

Eli se encoge de hombros y me pasa la mano por la espalda.

—Eh —susurra. Me pone los dedos bajo el mentón y me echa la

cabeza hacia atrás—. Deja de llorar.

Yo me seco la nariz con el dorso de la mano, un gesto impropio de

una señorita.

—Y tú deja de desaparecer.

Me sorbo y sus labios se curvan en un amago de sonrisa.

—Un fallo eléctrico… eso es muy raro, ¿verdad? —vuelve a decir

Umi-san.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé, papá. Pero ahora mismo lo único que

quiero es irme a la cama y no pensar en toda esta mierda hasta mañana.

—¿Así que los medios de comunicación ya saben que Eli

Ayase ya ha sido localizado sano y salvo? —dice Anju-chan.

—Sí. Andrea y mi gente de relaciones públicas se encargarán de

tratar con los medios. Ros la telefoneó en cuanto la dejamos en su casa.

—Sí, Andrea me llamó para informarme de que estabas vivo.

Umi-san sonríe.

—Debería subirle el sueldo a esa mujer. Ya va siendo hora —dice

Eli.

—Damas y caballeros, eso solo puede indicar que mi hermano ne-

cesita urgentemente un sueño reparador —insinúa Eren-kun en tono burlón.

Eli le dedica una mueca.

—Umi-kun, mi hijo está bien. Ahora ya puedes llevarme a casa.

¿Umi-kun? Kotori-san dirige a su marido una mirada llena de adoración.

—Sí, creo que nos conviene dormir —contesta Umi-san sonriéndole.

—Quedense—sugiere Eli.

—No, cariño. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo quiero irme a casa.

Con cierta renuencia, Eli me acomoda en el sofá y se levanta.

Kotori-san lo abraza otra vez, apoya la cabeza en su pecho y cierra los ojos,

satisfecha. Él la rodea con sus brazos.

—Estaba tan preocupada, cariño —murmura ella.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás y le observa con atención, mientras él

sigue sujeteándola.

—Sí, creo que sí —dice Kotori-san lentamente, dirige su mirada hacia mí

y sonríe.

Me ruborizo.

Acompañamos a Umi-san y a Kotori-san al vestíbulo. A mi espalda, puedo

oír que Honoka-chan y Maki-kun mantienen un acalorado intercambio en susurros,

pero no escucho lo que dicen.

Honoka-chan sonríe tímidamente a Maki-kun, que la mira boquiabierto y menea

la cabeza. De repente ella cruza los brazos y gira sobre sus talones. Él se

frota la frente con una mano, visiblemente frustrado.

—Mamá, papá… esperenme —dice Honoka-chan de pronto.

Quizá sea tan voluble como su hermano.

Anju-chan me da un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya veo que aquí han pasado cosas muy serias mientras nosotros

disfrutábamos ajenos a todo en Barbados. Es bastante obvio que voso-

tros dos estáis locos el uno por el otro. Me alegro de que no le haya pas-

ado nada. No solo por él… también por ti, Non-chan.

—Gracias, Anju-chan —murmuro.

—Sí. ¿Quién iba a decir que encontraríamos el amor al mismo

tiempo?

Sonríe. Uau. Lo ha admitido.

—¡Y con dos hermanos! —exclamo riendo nerviosa.

—A lo mejor acabamos siendo cuñadas — me pongo tensa, y entonces Anju-chan se me queda mirando otra vez,

con esa cara de: «¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?». Me sonrojo.

Maldita sea, ¿debería decirle que me ha pedido matrimonio?

—Vamos, nena —la llama Eren-kun desde el ascensor.

—Ya hablaremos mañana, Non-chan. Debes de estar agotada.

Estoy salvada.

—Claro. Tú también, Anju-chan. Hoy has hecho un viaje muy largo.

Nos abrazamos una vez más. Luego ella y Eren-kun entran en el as-

censor detrás de los Ayase, y se cierran las puertas.

Makoto está esperándonos junto a la entrada cuando volvemos del

vestíbulo.

—Bueno, yo me voy a acostar… los dejo solos —dice.

Yo me sonrojo. ¿Por qué resulta tan incómoda toda esta situación?

—¿Sabes ya cuál es tu habitación? —pregunta Eli.

Makoto asiente.

—Sí, el ama de llaves…

—Okimura-san —aclaro.

—Sí, Okimura-san me la enseñó antes. Menudo ático tienes,

Eli.

—Gracias —dice él educadamente.

Luego se coloca a mi lado y me pasa el brazo sobre los hombros. Se

inclina y me besa el cabello.

—Voy a comerme lo que me ha preparado Okimura-san. Buenas

noches, Makoto.

Eli vuelve al salón y nos deja a Makoto y a mí en la entrada.

Uau. Me ha dejado a solas con Makoto.

—En fin, buenas noches —dice Makoto, repentinamente incómodo.

—Buenas noches, Makoto, y gracias por quedarte.

—Ningún problema, Nozomi. Cada vez que ese poderoso y millonario

novio tuyo desaparezca… yo estaré ahí.

—¡Makoto! —le riño.

—Es una broma. No te enfades. Mañana me iré temprano. Ya nos

veremos, ¿eh? Te he echado de menos.

—Claro, Makoto. Pronto, espero. Siento que haya sido una noche tan…

espantosa —digo sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Sí —replica con gesto cómplice—, espantosa. —Me abraza—. En

serio, Nozomi. Me alegro de que seas feliz, pero si me necesitas, ahí estaré.

Yo le miro fijamente.

—Gracias.

Él me responde con una sonrisa fugaz, agridulce, y luego sube las

escaleras.

Yo vuelvo al salón. Eli está de pie junto al sofá, y me observa

con expresión inescrutable. Por fin estamos solos y nos miramos

intensamente.

—Él sigue loco por ti, ¿sabes? —murmura.

—¿Y usted cómo lo sabe, Ayase-san?

—Reconozco los síntomas, Toujou-san. Me parece que yo sufro

la misma dolencia.

—Creí que no volvería a verte nunca —susurro.

Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Todos mis peores miedos condensados níti-

damente en una frase corta, y por fin exorcizados.

—No fue tan grave como parece.

Recojo del suelo la americana de su traje y sus zapatos, y me acerco

a él.

—Ya lo llevaré yo —murmura, y coge la chaqueta.

Eli me observa como si yo fuera su razón de vivir, y estoy se-

gura de que yo le miro del mismo modo. Está aquí, realmente aquí. Me

acoge entre sus brazos y yo me dejo envolver por su cuerpo.

—Eli —gimo, y nuevamente brotan las lágrimas.

—Chsss… —me calma, y me besa el pelo—. ¿Sabes?, durante esos

espantosos segundos antes de aterrizar, solo pensé en ti. Tú eres mi talis-

mán, Nozomi.

—Creía que te había perdido —digo sin aliento.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, recuperándonos y tranquilizándonos

mutuamente. Cuando le estrecho con más fuerza, me doy cuenta de que

sigo llevando los zapatos en la mano, y los dejo caer al suelo, rompiendo

el silencio.

—Ven a ducharte conmigo —murmura.

—Vale.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. No quiero soltarle. Él me alza la barbilla.

—¿Sabes?, incluso con la cara manchada de lágrimas estás preciosa,

Toujou Nozomi. —Se inclina y me besa con ternura—. Y tienes unos labios

muy suaves.

Me besa de nuevo, más intensamente.

Oh, Dios… y pensar que podría haberle perdido… no… Dejo de

pensar y finalmente me rindo.

—Tengo que dejar la chaqueta —murmura.

—Tírala —susurro junto a sus labios.

—No puedo.

Me echo hacia atrás ligeramente y le miro, desconcertada.

Me sonríe.

—Por esto.

Del bolsillo interior de la americana saca el paquetito que le di con

mi regalo. Deja la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá y pone la cajita

encima.

Disfruta del momento, Nozomi, me incita mi subconsciente. Bueno, ya

son más de las doce de la noche, de modo que técnicamente ya es su

cumpleaños.

—Ábrelo —susurro, y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza

—Confiaba en que me lo pidieras —murmura—. Me estaba

volviendo loco.

Le sonrío con aire travieso. Me siento aturdida. Él me dedica su son-

risa tímida y me derrito por dentro, pese al retumbar de mi corazón, dis-

frutando con su expresión entre intrigada y divertida. Con dedos hábiles,

quita el envoltorio y abre la cajita. Arquea una ceja, y saca un llaverito

de plástico con una imagen a base de minúsculos píxeles que aparece y

desaparece como una pantalla LED. Representa el perfil de la ciudad,

con la palabra Akibahara escrita en grandes letras en medio del paisaje.

Se lo queda mirando un momento y luego me mira a mí, perplejo, y

una arruga surca su adorable frente.

—Dale la vuelta —murmuro, y contengo la respiración.

Lo hace. Abre la boca sin dar crédito, y clava sus enormes ojos

azules en los míos, maravillado y feliz.

En el llavero aparece y desaparece intermitente la palabra SÍ.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musito.


	21. Capitulo 20

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —susurra, incrédulo.

Yo asiento, nerviosa, ruborizada y ansiosa, y sin creer apenas su

reacción… la de este hombre al que creí que había perdido. ¿Cómo

puede no entender cuánto le quiero?

—Dilo —me ordena en voz baja, con una mirada intensa y ardiente.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Inspira profundamente y de repente me coge en volandas y empieza

a darme vueltas alrededor del salón de un modo muy impropio de Cin-

cuenta. Se ríe, joven y despreocupado, radiante de una alegría eufórica.

Yo me aferro a sus brazos, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se tensan bajo

mis dedos, y me dejo llevar por su contagiosa risa, aturdida, confundida,

una muchacha total y perdidamente enamorada de su hombre. Me deja

en el suelo y me besa. Intensamente, con las manos a ambos lados de mi

cara, y su lengua insistente, persuasiva… excitante.

—Oh, Nozomi —musita pegado a mis labios, y eso me enciende y hace

que todo me dé vueltas.

Él me quiere, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y disfruto del sabor de

este hombre delicioso, este hombre al que creí que nunca volvería a ver.

Su felicidad es evidente —le brillan los ojos, sonríe como un

muchacho—, y el alivio que siente es casi palpable.

—Pensé que te había perdido —murmuro, todavía abrumada y sin

aliento por ese beso.

—Nena, hará falta algo más que un 135 averiado para alejarme de ti.

—¿135?

—El Charlie Tango. Es un Eurocopter EC135, el más seguro de su

gama.

Una emoción sombría cruza fugazmente por su rostro, distJintaendo

mi atención. ¿Qué me oculta? Antes de que pueda preguntárselo, se

queda muy quieto y baja los ojos hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, y por un

segundo creo que va a contármelo. Observo sus ojos azules, pensativos.

—Un momento… Me diste esto antes de que viéramos a Shinn

—dice sosteniendo el llavero, con expresión casi horrorizada.

Oh, Dios, ¿adónde quiere ir a parar con esto? Yo asiento,

inexpresiva.

Abre la boca.

Yo me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Quería que supieras que dijera lo que dijese Shinn, para mí nada

cambiaría.

Eli parpadea y me mira, incrédulo.

—Así que toda la noche de ayer, mientras yo te suplicaba una

respuesta, ¿ya me la habías dado?

Parece consternado. Yo vuelvo a asentir e intento desesperadamente

evaluar su reacción. Él se me queda mirando, estupefacto, atónito, pero

entonces entorna los ojos y en su boca se dibuja un amago de ironía.

—Toda esa preocupación… —susurra en un tono inquietante. Yo le

sonrío y me encojo de hombros otra vez—. Oh, no intente hacerse la

niña ingenua conmigo, Toujou-san. Ahora mismo, tengo ganas de…

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y luego menea la cabeza y cambia de

táctica.

—No puedo creer que me dejaras con la duda.

Su voz susurrante está teñida de incredulidad. Su expresión cambia

levemente, sus ojos brillan perversos y aparece su sonrisa sensual.

Santo cielo. Me estremezco por dentro. ¿En qué está pensando?

—Creo que esto se merece algún tipo de retribución, Toujou-san

—dice en voz baja.

¿Retribución? ¡Oh, no! Sé que está jugando… pero aun así retrocedo

un poco con cautela.

Eli sonríe.

—¿Así que ese es el juego? —susurra—. Porque te tengo en mis

manos. —Y sus ojos arden intensos, juguetones—. Y además te estás

mordiendo el labio —añade amenazador.

Siento cómo todas mis entrañas se contraen súbitamente. Oh, Dios.

Mi futuro marido quiere jugar. Retrocedo un paso más, y luego me doy

la vuelta para tratar de huir, pero es en vano. Eli me agarra con un

rápido movimiento y yo grito de placer, sorprendida y sobresaltada. Me

carga sobre su hombro y echa a andar por el pasillo.

—¡Eli! —siseo, consciente de que Makoto está arriba, aunque no

creo que pueda oírnos.

Intento tranquilizarme dándole palmaditas en la parte baja de la es-

palda, y de pronto, con un valeroso impulso irrefrenable, le doy un ca-

chete en el trasero. Él me lo devuelve inmediatamente.

—¡Ay! —chillo.

—Hora de ducharse —declara triunfante.

—¡Bájame!

Me esfuerzo por parecer enfadada, pero fracaso. Es una lucha fútil,

él me sujeta firmemente los muslos con el brazo, y por la razón que sea

no puedo parar de reír.

—¿Les tienes mucho cariño a estos zapatos? —pregunta con ironía,

mientras abre la puerta del baño de su dormitorio.

—Ahora mismo preferiría que tocaran el suelo —intento quejarme,

pero no acabo de conseguirlo, porque no puedo dejar de reír.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, Toujou-san.

Sin bajarme, me quita los dos zapatos y los deja caer ruidosamente

sobre el suelo de baldosas. Se para junto al tocador, se vacía los

bolsillos: el BlackBerry sin batería, las llaves, la cartera, el llavero.

Desde este ángulo, solo puedo imaginar qué aspecto tendré en el espejo.

Una vez que ha terminado, se dirige muy decidido hacia la inmensa

ducha.

—¡Eli! —le advierto a gritos, viendo claras ahora sus

intenciones.

Abre el grifo al máximo. ¡Dios…! Un chorro de agua helada me cae

directamente sobre el trasero, y chillo; luego vuelvo a acordarme de que

Makoto está arriba y me callo. Aunque voy totalmente vestida, tengo

mucho frío. El agua helada me empapa el traje, las bragas y el sujetador.

Estoy calada y me entra otro ataque de risa.

—¡No! —chillo—. ¡Bájame!

Vuelvo a darle cachetes, más fuertes esta vez, y Eli me suelta

dejando que me deslice por su cuerpo chorreante. Él tiene la camisa

blanca pegada al torso y los pantalones del traje empapados. Yo también

estoy calada, enardecida, aturdida y sin aliento, y él me mira sonriente, y

está tan… increíblemente sexy.

Se pone serio, sus ojos centellean, y vuelve a cogerme la barbilla y

acerca mis labios a su boca. Es un beso tierno, acariciante, que me

trastorna por completo. Ya no me importa estar totalmente vestida y

chorreando en la ducha de Eli. Estamos los dos solos bajo la cas-

cada de agua. Ha vuelto, está bien, es mío.

Mis manos se dirigen involuntariamente a su camisa, que se pega a

todos los músculos y tendones de su torso, mostrando el vello apel-

mazado bajo la tela blanca empapada. Yo le saco la camisa del pantalón

de un tirón y él gime, pegado a mi boca, sin despegar sus labios de los

míos. Cuando empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa, él comienza a bajar la

cremallera de mi vestido lentamente. Sus labios son ahora más insist-

entes, más provocativos, su lengua invade mi boca… y mi cuerpo ex-

plota de deseo. Le abro la camisa de golpe. Los botones salen volando,

rebotando contra las baldosas y repiqueteando por el suelo de la ducha.

Mientras aparto la tela mojada de sus hombros y brazos, le empujo con-

tra la pared, dificultando sus intentos de desnudarme.

—Los gemelos —murmura, y levanta las muñecas, de donde cuelga

la camisa lacia y empapada.

Con dedos torpes le quito el primer gemelo de oro y después el otro,

los dejo caer sobre el suelo de baldosas, y luego la camisa. Sus ojos

buscan los míos a través de la cascada de agua. Su mirada es candente,

carnal, como el agua ahora abrasadora. Cojo sus pantalones por la cin-

turilla, pero él menea la cabeza, me sujeta por los hombros y me da la

vuelta de manera que quedo de espaldas. Termina de bajarme la cremal-

lera, me aparta el pelo mojado del cuello y pasa la lengua desde la nuca

hasta el nacimiento del pelo, y de nuevo hacia abajo, sin parar de be-

sarme y chuparme el cuello.

Yo gimo y él me retira dulcemente el vestido de los hombros,

haciéndolo bajar sobre mis senos mientras me besa la nuca y debajo de

la oreja. Me desabrocha el sujetador, lo aparta también y libera mis

pechos. Los rodea y los cubre con las manos susurrándome cosas bon-

itas al oído.

—Eres preciosa —murmura.

Tengo los brazos atrapados por el sujetador y el vestido desab-

rochado, que cuelga bajo mis senos; sigo con las mangas puestas, pero

tengo las manos libres. Ladeo la cabeza para que Eli acceda fácil-

mente a mi cuello y dejo que sus mágicas manos tomen posesión de mis

pechos. Echo hacia atrás los brazos y me alegra oír que inspira brusca-

mente cuando mis dedos inquisitivos toman contacto con su erección. Él

presiona su sexo contra mis manos acogedoras. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no

me ha dejado que le quitara los pantalones?

Me pellizca los pezones, y mientras se endurecen y yerguen bajo sus

expertas caricias, todos los pensamientos relacionados con sus pan-

talones desaparecen y un libidinoso placer se clava con fuerza bajo mi

vientre. Pegada a su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—Sí —musita, me da la vuelta otra vez y atrapa mi boca con la suya.

Me despoja del sujetador, el vestido y las bragas y los deja caer, de

forma que se unen a su camisa en un amasijo de ropa húmeda sobre el

suelo de la ducha.

Cojo el gel que está a nuestro lado. Eli se queda quieto en

cuanto se da cuenta de lo que voy a hacer. Le miro directamente a los

ojos y me pongo un poco de gel en la palma de la mano. La mantengo

levantada frente a su torso, esperando su respuesta a mi pregunta implí-

cita. Él abre mucho los ojos y me contesta con un asentimiento casi

imperceptible.

Poso la mano cuidadosamente sobre su esternón y, con suavidad,

empiezo a frotarle la piel con el jabón. Eli inspira profundamente

hinchando el torso, pero aparte de eso permanece inmóvil. Acto seguido

me aferra las caderas con las manos, pero no me aparta. Me observa con

recelo y con una mirada más intensa que asustada, pero sus labios están

entreabiertos y su respiración acelerada.

—¿Estás bien? —susurro.

—Sí.

Su breve respuesta es casi un jadeo. Acuden a mi memoria todas las

veces que nos hemos duchado juntos, aunque el recuerdo del Olympic es

agridulce. Bueno, ahora puedo tocarle. Le lavo con cariño dibujando

pequeños círculos. Limpio a mi hombre por debajo de los brazos, sobre

las costillas, y desciendo por su vientre firme y plano, hasta el vello que

sobresale de su zona púbica.

—Ahora me toca a mí —musita.

Coge el champú, nos aparta a ambos del chorro de agua y me vierte

un poco sobre la cabeza.

Interpreto su gesto como una señal para que deje de lavarle, así que

dejo los dedos aferrados a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Él me extiende el

champú por el pelo y me masajea el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos es-

beltos y fuertes. Yo gimo de placer. Cierro los ojos y me rindo a esa

sensación celestial. Esto es justo lo que necesito, después de esta angus-

tiosa noche.

Él se ríe entre dientes y yo abro un ojo y veo que me mira

complacido.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm…

Sonríe satisfecho.

—A mí también —dice, y se inclina para besarme la frente, mientras

sus dedos continúan masajeándome dulcemente el cuero cabelludo—.

Date la vuelta —dice en tono autoritario.

Yo hago lo que me ordena, y sus dedos se mueven despacio sobre mi

cabeza. Me lavan, me relajan, me miman. Oh, esto es el éxtasis. Él coge

más champú y me frota con delicadeza la mTsubasa que cae sobre mi es-

palda. Cuando termina, vuelve a empujarme hacia el chorro de agua.

—Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás —ordena en voz baja.

Yo obedezco complaciente, y él me aclara la espuma del jabón.

Cuando termina, me coloco otra vez de frente y echo mano de nuevo a

sus pantalones.

—Quiero lavarte entero —susurro.

Él responde con su sensual media sonrisa y levanta las manos como

diciendo: «Soy todo tuyo, nena». Yo sonrío: es una sensación maravil-

losa. Le bajo delicadamente la cremallera, y sus pantalones y calzoncil-

los no tardan en reunirse con el resto de la ropa. Me yergo y cojo el gel y

la esponja natural.

—Parece que te alegras de verme —murmuro con ironía.

—Yo siempre me alegro de verla, Toujou-san —replica, de-

volviéndome la sonrisa.

Echo gel en la esponja, y reemprendo mi viaje a través de su torso.

Ahora está más relajado, quizá porque en realidad no le estoy tocando.

Voy descendiendo con la esponja, pasando por encima de su vientre

hasta deslizarla entre su vello púbico y luego sobre su erección hasta la

base de su miembro.

Le miro de reojo, y él me observa con ojos acechantes y anhelo sen-

sual. Mmm… me gusta esa mirada. Tiro la esponja y uso las manos para

sujetarle fuerte el miembro. Él cierra los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás

gimiendo, e impulsa las caderas hacia mis manos.

¡Oh, sí! Esto es muy excitante. La diosa que llevo dentro ha resur-

gido después de pasarse la noche entera meciéndose y sollozando en un

rincón, y ahora lleva los labios pintados de un tono rojo fulana.

De pronto, Eli me mira fijamente con ojos ardientes. Ha re-

cordado algo.

—Es sábado —exclama con asombro lascivo en la mirada, y me

coge por la cintura, me atrae hacia él y me besa salvajemente.

¡Uau… cambio de ritmo!

Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo húmedo y resbaladizo hasta

moverse en torno a mi sexo, sus dedos me exploran provocativos, y su

implacable boca me deja sin respiración. Sube una mano hasta mi ca-

bello húmedo para sujetarme la cabeza, mientras yo resisto toda la

fuerza de su pasión desatada. Sus dedos se mueven en mi interior.

—¡Ah! —jadeo junto a su boca.

—Sí —sisea, desliza las manos hasta mi trasero y me levanta—.

Rodéame con las piernas, nena.

Mis piernas obedecen, y me aferro a su cuello como una lapa. Él me

sostiene contra la pared de la ducha, se para y me observa intensamente.

—Abre los ojos —murmura—. Quiero verte.

Le miro parpadeante, con el corazón latiéndome desbocado y la san-

gre hirviendo ardiente a través de mis venas, y un deseo real y galopante

aumenta en mi interior. Entonces él se desliza dentro de mí, oh, muy

despacio, y me llena, y me reclama, piel contra piel. Yo empujo hacia

abajo para fundirme en él, gimiendo con fuerza. Una vez dentro de mí,

se detiene otra vez, con la cara contraída, intensa.

—Eres mía, Nozomi —susurra.

—Siempre.

Sonríe victorioso, se mueve y me hace jadear.

—Y ahora ya podemos contárselo a todo el mundo, porque has dicho

que sí.

Su voz tiene un tono reverencial, y entonces se inclina hacia abajo,

sus labios se apoderan de mi boca, y empieza a moverse… lenta y dul-

cemente. Yo cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mi cuerpo se

arquea y someto mi voluntad a la suya, esclava de su cadencia lenta y

embriagadora.

Me roza con los dientes la mandíbula, y la barbilla, bajando por el

cuello mientras recupera el ritmo, empujándome hacia delante y hacia

arriba… lejos de este planeta terrenal, de la ducha abrasadora, del terror

gélido de la noche pasada. Somos solo mi hombre y yo, moviéndonos al

unísono como si fuéramos uno, cada uno absolutamente absorbido en el

otro, y nuestros jadeos y gruñidos se funden. Yo saboreo la sensación

exquisita de que me posea, mientras mi cuerpo brota y florece en torno a

él.

Podría haberle perdido… y le amo… le amo tanto, y de pronto me

supera la inmensidad de mi amor y la profundidad de mi compromiso

con él. Pasaré el resto de mi vida amando a este hombre, y con esa rev-

elación abrumadora, exploto en torno a él en un orgasmo catártico, san-

ador, y grito su nombre mientras las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas.

Él alcanza el clímax y se vierte en mi interior. Con la cara hundida

en mi cuello, se derrumba en el suelo, abrazándome fuerte, besándome

la cara y secándome las lágrimas a besos, mientras el agua caliente cae a

nuestro alrededor y nos purifica.

—Tengo los dedos morados —murmuro, saciada y reclinada sobre

su pecho en la dicha poscoital.

Él acerca mis dedos a sus labios y los besa, uno por uno.

—Deberíamos salir de esta ducha.

—Yo estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Reposo sentada entre sus piernas mientras él me abraza fuerte. No

quiero moverme.

Eli expresa su conformidad con un murmullo. Pero de pronto

me siento agotada, totalmente exhausta. Han pasado tantas cosas durante

la última semana, historias como para llenar toda una vida, y además

ahora voy a casarme. Se me escapa una risita de incredulidad.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, Toujou-san? —pregunta él

cariñosamente.

—Ha sido una semana muy intensa.

Sonríe.

—Lo ha sido, sí.

—Gracias a Dios que ha regresado sano y salvo, Ayase-san —mur-

muro, y al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado se me encoge el alma.

Él se pone tenso e inmediatamente lamento habérselo recordado.

—Pasé mucho miedo —confiesa para mi sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo… Antes?

Asiente con gesto serio.

Santo cielo.

—¿Así que le quitaste importancia para tranquilizar a tu familia?

—Sí. Volaba demasiado bajo para poder aterrizar bien. Pero lo con-

seguí, no sé cómo.

Oh, Dios. Levanto los ojos hacia él, con la cascada de agua cayendo

sobre nosotros, y su expresión es muy grave.

—¿Ha estado cerca?

Me mira fijamente.

—Muy cerca. —Hace una pausa—. Durante unos segundos espan-

tosos, pensé que no volvería a verte.

Le abrazo fuerte.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Eli. Te quiero tanto que

me da miedo.

—Yo también. —Me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y hunde el

rostro en mi cabello—. Nunca dejaré que te vayas.

—No quiero irme, nunca.

Le beso el cuello, y él se inclina y me besa también con dulzura.

Al cabo de un momento, se remueve un poco.

—Ven… vamos a secarte, y luego a la cama. Yo estoy exhausto, y a

ti parece que te hayan dado una paliza.

Al oír estas palabras, me inclino hacia atrás y arqueo una ceja. Él

ladea la cabeza y me sonríe con ironía.

—¿Algo que decir, Toujou-san?

Niego con la cabeza y me pongo de pie algo tambaleante.

Estoy sentada en la cama. Eli se ha empeñado en secarme el

pelo… y lo hace bastante bien. Me desagrada pensar cómo adquirió esa

habilidad, así que alejo la idea de mi mente. Son más de las dos de la

madrugada, y estoy deseando dormir. Antes de meterse en la cama,

Eli baja de nuevo la mirada hacia el llavero y vuelve a menear la

cabeza sin dar crédito.

—Es fantástico. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido nunca.

—Me mira fijamente, con ojos dulces y cariñosos—. Mejor que el

póster firmado de Giuseppe DeNatale.

—Te lo habría dicho antes, pero como se acercaba tu cumpleaños…

¿Qué le das a un hombre que lo tiene todo? Así que pensé en darme…

yo.

Deja el llavero en la mesita de noche y se acurruca a mi lado. Me

acoge en sus brazos, me estrecha contra su pecho y se queda abrazado a

mi espalda.

—Es perfecto. Como tú.

Sonrío, aunque él no puede verme.

—Yo no soy perfecta, ni mucho menos, Eli.

—¿Está sonriendo, Toujou-san?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Tal vez —respondo con una risita—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —dice acariciándome el cuello con la nariz.

—No llamaste mientras volvías de Portland. ¿Fue en realidad por

culpa de Makoto? ¿Te preocupaba que me quedara a solas con él?

Eli no dice nada. Me doy la vuelta para verle la cara, y él me

mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es eso? ¿De lo mal que nos lo

has hecho pasar a tu familia y a mí? Todos te queremos mucho.

Él parpadea un par de veces y después me dedica su sonrisa tímida.

—No imaginaba que todos os preocuparíais tanto.

Frunzo los labios.

—¿Cuándo te entrará en esa cabeza tan dura que la gente te quiere?

—¿Cabeza dura?

Arquea las cejas, completamente atónito.

Yo asiento.

—Sí, cabeza dura.

—No creo que los huesos de mi cráneo tengan una dureza signific-

ativamente mayor que cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! Deja de hacer bromas. Aún estoy un

poco enfadada contigo, aunque eso haya quedado parcialmente ec-

lipsado por el hecho de que estés en casa sano y salvo. Cuando pensé…

—Se me quiebra la voz al recordar esas horas de angustia—. Bueno, ya

sabes lo que pensé.

Su mirada se dulcifica, alarga la mano y me acaricia la cara.

—Lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?

—Y también tu pobre madre. Fue muy conmovedor verte con ella

—susurro.

Él sonríe tímidamente.

—Nunca la había visto de ese modo. —Adopta una expresión per-

pleja al recordarlo—. Sí, ha sido realmente impresionante. Por lo gener-

al es tan serena… Resultó muy impactante.

—¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo te quiere. —Sonrío—. Quizá ahora

empieces a creértelo. —Me inclino y le beso con dulzura—. Feliz

cumpleaños, Eli. Me alegro de que estés aquí para compartir tu

día conmigo. Y no has visto lo que te tengo preparado para mañana…

bueno, hoy.

—¿Hay más? —dice asombrado, y en su cara aparece una sonrisa

arrebatadora.

—Ah, sí, Ayase-san, pero tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.

Me despierto de repente de un sueño, o de una pesadilla, y me incor-

poro en la cama con el pulso terriblemente acelerado. Me doy la vuelta,

aterrada, y compruebo con alivio que Eli duerme plácidamente a

mi lado. Como me he movido, él se revuelve y alarga un brazo en

sueños para rodearme con él, recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro, y suspira

quedamente.

La luz inunda la habitación. Son las ocho. Eli nunca duerme

hasta tan tarde. Vuelvo a tumbarme y dejo que mi corazón palpitante se

calme. ¿Por qué esta angustia? ¿Es una secuela de lo sucedido anoche?

Me doy la vuelta y le observo. Está a salvo. Inspiro profunda y tran-

quilamente y contemplo su adorable rostro. Un rostro que ahora me

resulta tan familiar, con todas sus luces y sombras grabadas en mi mente

a perpetuidad.

Cuando duerme parece mucho más joven, y sonrío porque a partir de

hoy es un año más viejo. Me abrazo a mí misma, pensando en mi regalo.

Oooh… ¿cómo reaccionará? Quizá debería empezar tJintaéndole el de-

sayuno a la cama. Además, puede que Makoto todavía esté aquí.

Me lo encuentro en la barra, comiendo un bol de cereales. No puedo

evitar ruborizarme al verle. Sabe que he pasado la noche con Eli.

¿Por qué siento de pronto esta timidez? No es como si fuera desnuda ni

nada parecido. Llevo mi bata de seda larga hasta los pies.

—Buenos días, Makoto —saludo sonriendo abiertamente.

—¡Eh, Nozomi!

Se le ilumina la cara. Se alegra sinceramente de verme. En su ex-

presión no hay ningún deje burlón ni desdeñoso.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunto.

—Mucho. Vaya vistas hay desde aquí.

—Sí, es un lugar muy especial. —Como el propietario del aparta-

mento—. ¿Te apetece un auténtico desayuno para hombres? —le pre-

gunto bromeando.

—Me encantaría.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Eli. Voy a llevarle el desayuno a

la cama.

—¿Está despierto?

—No. Creo que está bastante cansado después de todo lo de ayer.

Aparto rápidamente la mirada y voy hacia el frigorífico para que no

vea que me he ruborizado. Dios… pero si solo es Makoto. Cuando saco el

beicon y los huevos de la nevera, me está mirando sonriente.

—Te gusta de verdad, ¿eh?

Frunzo los labios.

—Le quiero, Makoto.

Abre mucho los ojos un momento y luego sonríe.

—¿Cómo no vas a quererle? —pregunta, y hace un gesto con la

mano alrededor del salón.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —le digo en tono de reproche.

—Oye, Nozomi, que solo era una broma.

Mmm… ¿Me harán siempre ese comentario: que me caso con Chris-

tian por su dinero?

—De verdad que era una broma. Tú nunca has sido de esa clase de

chicas.

—¿Te apetece una tortilla? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema: no

quiero discutir.

—Sí.

—Y a mí también —dice Eli, entrando pausadamente en el

salón.

Oh, Dios…, solo lleva esos pantalones de pijama que le quedan tan

tremendamente sexys.

—Makoto —le saluda con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Eli —le devuelve el saludo Makoto con aire solemne.

Eli se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe maliciosamente. Lo ha hecho a

propósito. Entorno los ojos en un intento desesperado por recuperar la

compostura, y la expresión de Eli se altera levemente. Sabe que

ahora soy consciente de lo que se propone, y no le importa en absoluto.

—Iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.

Se me acerca con arrogancia, me rodea los hombros con el brazo, me

levanta la barbilla y me planta un beso apasionado y sonoro en los la-

bios. ¡Tan impropio de Cincuenta!

—Buenos días, Nozomi —dice.

Tengo ganas de reñirle y de decirle que se comporte… pero es su

cumpleaños. Me sonrojo. ¿Por qué es tan posesivo?

—Buenos días, Eli. Feliz cumpleaños.

Le dedico una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.

—Espero con ansia mi otro regalo —dice sin más.

Me pongo del color del cuarto rojo del dolor y miro nerviosamente a

Makoto, que parece como si se hubiera tragado algo muy desagradable.

Aparto la vista y empiezo a preparar el desayuno.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy, Makoto? —pregunta Eli con

fingida naturalidad, sentándose en un taburete de la barra.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi padre y a Jinta, el padre de Nozomi.

Eli frunce el ceño.

—¿Se conocen?

—Sí, estuvieron juntos en el ejército. Perdieron el contacto hasta que

Nozomi y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Fue algo bastante curioso, y

ahora son auténticos colegas. Vamos a ir de pesca.

—¿De pesca?

Eli parece realmente interesado.

—Sí… hay piezas muy buenas en estas aguas. Unos salmones

enormes.

—Es verdad. Mi hermano Eren-kun y yo pescamos una vez uno de

quince kilos.

¿Ahora se ponen a hablar de pesca? ¿Qué tendrá la pesca para los

hombres? Nunca lo he entendido.

—¿Quince kilos? No está mal. Pero el récord lo tiene el padre de

Nozomi, con uno de diecinueve kilos.

—¿En serio? No me lo había dicho.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. ¿Y a ti dónde te gusta pescar?

Me desentiendo. No me interesa nada de todo esto. Pero, al mismo

tiempo, me siento aliviada. ¿Lo ves, Eli? Makoto no es tan malo.

Cuando llega la hora de que Makoto se marche, el ambiente entre am-

bos se ha relajado bastante. Eli se pone rápidamente unos vaquer-

os y una camiseta y, aún descalzo, nos acompaña a Makoto y a mí al

vestíbulo.

—Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí —le dice Makoto a Eli cuando

se dan la mano.

—Cuando quieras —responde Eli sonriendo.

Makoto me da un pequeño abrazo.

—Cuídate, Nozomi.

—Claro. Me alegro de haberte visto. La próxima vez saldremos por

ahí.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Se despide alzando la mano desde el interior del ascensor, y luego

las puertas se cierran.

—Sigue queriendo acostarse contigo, Nozomi. Pero no puedo culparle

de eso.

—¡Eli, eso no es cierto!

—No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe—. Te desea.

Muchísimo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Solo es un amigo, Eli, un buen amigo.

Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que me parezco a Eli cuando

habla de la señora Robinson. Y esa idea me inquieta.

Él levanta las manos en un gesto conciliatorio.

—No quiero discutir —dice en voz baja.

¡Ah! No estamos discutiendo… ¿o sí?

—Yo tampoco.

—No le has dicho que vamos a casarnos.

—No. Pensé que debía decírselo primero a mamá y a Jinta.

Oh, no. Es la primera vez que pienso en eso desde que acepté su pro-

posición. Dios… ¿qué van a decir mis padres.

Eli asiente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y yo… eh… debería pedírselo a tu padre.

Me echo a reír.

—Eli, no estamos en el siglo XVIII.

Madre mía. ¿Qué dirá Jinta? Pensar en esa conversación me

horroriza.

—Es la tradición —replica Eli, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya hablaremos luego de eso. Quiero darte tu otro regalo —digo

para intentar distraerle.

Pensar en mi regalo me tiene en un sinvivir. Necesito dárselo para

ver cómo reacciona.

Él me dedica su sonrisa tímida y se me para el corazón. Aunque viva

mil años, nunca me cansaré de esa sonrisa.

—Estas mordiéndote el labio otra vez —me dice, y me levanta la

barbilla.

Cuando sus dedos me tocan, un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo.

Sin decir una palabra, y ahora que todavía me queda algo de valor, le

cojo de la mano y le llevo de nuevo al dormitorio. Le suelto cuando

llegamos junto a la cama y, de debajo de mi lado del lecho, saco las

otras dos cajas de regalo.

—¿Dos? —dice sorprendido.

Yo inspiro profundamente.

—Esto lo compré antes del… eh… incidente de ayer. Ahora ya no

me convence tanto.

Y me apresuro a darle uno de los paquetes, antes de cambiar de

opinión. Él se me queda mirando desconcertado al notar mis dudas.

—¿Seguro que quieres que lo abra?

Yo asiento, ansiosa.

Eli rompe el envoltorio y mira sorprendido la caja.

—Es el Charlie Tango —susurro.

Él sonríe. La caja contiene un pequeño helicóptero de madera, con

unas grandes hélices que funcionan con energía solar. La abre.

—Energía solar —murmura—. Uau.

Y, sin apenas darme cuenta, ya está sentado en la cama, montándolo.

Lo encaja rápidamente y lo sostiene en la palma de la mano. Un

helicóptero azul de madera. Levanta la vista hacia mí con esa gloriosa

sonrisa de muchacho cien por cien americano, y luego se acerca a la

ventana y, cuando la luz del sol baña el pequeño helicóptero, las hélices

empiezan a girar.

—Mira esto —musita, y lo observa de cerca—. Lo que ya es posible

hacer con esta tecnología.

Lo sostiene a la altura de los ojos y contempla cómo giran las

hélices. Está fascinado, y también es fascinante ver cómo se deja llevar

por sus pensamientos mientras mira el pequeño helicóptero. ¿En qué es-

tará pensando?

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, Nozomi. Gracias. —Me coge y me besa rápidamente, y

luego se da la vuelta para ver girar la hélice—. Lo pondré en mi des-

pacho al lado del planeador —dice, absorto, viendo girar las aspas.

Luego aparta el helicóptero del sol, y la hélice se ralentiza hasta

pararse finalmente.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y tengo deseos de abraz-

arme a mí misma. Le encanta. Claro, está muy interesado en las tecnolo-

gías alternativas. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso cuando lo compré a

toda prisa. Lo deja sobre la cómoda y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Me hará compañía hasta que recuperemos el Charlie Tango.

—¿Se podrá recuperar?

—No lo sé. Eso espero. Si no, lo echaré de menos.

¿Qué? Yo misma me escandalizo por sentir celos de un objeto inan-

imado. Mi subconsciente resopla y suelta una carcajada desdeñosa. Yo

no le hago caso.

—¿Qué hay en la otra caja? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos,

emocionado como un crío.

Dios mío.

—No estoy segura de si este regalo es para ti o para mí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, y sé que he despertado su curiosidad.

Le entrego nerviosa la segunda caja. Él la agita con cuidado y ambos

oímos un fuerte traqueteo. Eli levanta la vista hacia mí.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? —pregunta, perplejo.

Avergonzada y excitada, me encojo de hombros y me ruborizo. Él

arquea una ceja.

—Me tiene intrigado, Toujou-san —susurra, y su voz me penetra,

y el deseo y la expectativa se expanden por mi vientre—. Debo decir

que estoy disfrutando con tu reacción. ¿En qué has estado pensando?

—pregunta, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

Yo contengo la respiración y sigo callada.

Él retira la tapa de la caja y saca una pequeña tarjeta. El resto del

contenido está envuelto en papel de seda. Abre la tarjeta, e inmediata-

mente me clava la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, impactado o sor-

prendido, no lo sé.

—¿Que te trate con dureza? —murmura.

Y yo asiento y trago saliva. Él ladea la cabeza con cautela evaluando

mi reacción, y frunce el ceño. Entonces vuelve a fijarse en la caja. Rasga

el papel de seda azul pálido y saca un antifaz, unas pinzas para pezones,

un dilatador anal, su iPod, su corbata gris perla… y, por último, aunque

no por eso menos importante, la llave de su cuarto de juegos.

Me mira fijamente con una expresión oscura e indescifrable. Oh, no.

¿Ha sido una mala idea?

—¿Quieres jugar? —pregunta con voz queda.

—Sí —musito.

—¿Por mi cumpleaños?

—Sí.

¿De dónde me sale este hilo de voz?

Multitud de emociones cruzan por su rostro sin que pueda identificar

ninguna, pero finalmente me domina la ansiedad. Mmm… Esa no es ex-

actamente la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta.

—Nada de látigos ni cosas de esas.

—Eso ya lo he entendido.

—Pues entonces sí. Estoy segura.

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirar el contenido de la caja.

—Loca por el sexo e insaciable. Bueno, creo que podré hacer algo

con estas cosas —murmura como si hablara consigo mismo, y vuelve a

meter el contenido dentro de la caja.

Cuando me mira otra vez, su expresión ha cambiado totalmente.

Madre mía, sus ojos refulgen ardientes, y en sus labios se dibuja lenta-

mente una erótica sonrisa. Me tiende la mano.

—Ahora —dice, y no es una petición.

Mi vientre se contrae y se tensa con fuerza muy, muy adentro.

Acepto su mano.

—Ven —ordena, y salgo de la habitación detrás de él, con el

corazón en un puño.

El deseo recorre lentamente mi sangre ardiente y mis entrañas se

contraen anhelantes ante la expectativa. ¡Por fin!


	22. Capitulo 21

Eli se para delante del cuarto de juegos.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunta con una mirada ardorosa, pero llena

de ansiedad.

—Sí —murmuro, y le sonrío con timidez. Su expresión se dulcifica.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

Estas preguntas inesperadas me descolocan, y mi mente empieza a dar vueltas. Se me ocurre una idea.

—No quiero que me hagas fotografías.

Se queda quieto, y se le endurece el gesto. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con

suspicacia.

Oh, no. Tengo la impresión de que va a preguntarme por qué, pero afortunadamente no lo hace.

—De acuerdo —murmura.

Frunce el ceño, abre la puerta y se aparta para hacerme pasar a la habitación. Cuando él entra detrás y cierra, siento sus ojos sobre mí.

Deja la cajita del regalo sobre la cómoda, saca el iPod y lo enciende. Luego pasa la mano frente al equipo de sonido de la pared, y los cristales ahumados se abren suavemente. Pulsa varios botones, y el sonido de un metro resuena en la habitación. Él baja el volumen, de manera que el compás electrónico lento, hipnótico, que se oye seguidamente se convierte en ambiental. Empieza a cantar una mujer que no sé quién es, pero su voz es suave aunque rasposa, y el ritmo contenido y deliberadamente… erótico. Oh, Dios: es música para hacer el amor.

Eli se da la vuelta para mirarme. Yo estoy de pie en medio del cuarto, con el corazón palpitante y la sangre hirviendo en mis venas al ritmo del seductor compás de la música… o esa es la sensación que tengo. Él se me acerca despacio con aire indolente, y me coge de la barbilla para que deje de morderme el labio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Nozomi? —murmura, y me da un recatado beso en la comisura de la boca, sin dejar de retenerme el mentón entre los dedos.

—Es tu cumpleaños. Haremos lo que tú quieras —musito. Él pasa el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior, y arquea una ceja. —¿Estamos aquí porque tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí?

Pronuncia esas palabras en voz muy baja, sin dejar de observarme

atentamente.

—No —murmuro—. Yo también quiero estar aquí.

Su mirada se oscurece, volviéndose más audaz a medida que asimila mi respuesta. Después de una pausa eterna, habla.

—Ah, son tantas las posibilidades, Toujo-san. —Su tono es grave, excitado—. Pero empecemos por desnudarte.

Tira del cinturón de la bata, que se abre para dejar a la vista el camisón de satén. Luego da un paso atrás y se sienta con total tranquilidad en el brazo del sofá Chesterfield.

—Quítate la ropa. Despacio.

Me dirige una mirada sensual, desafiante.

Trago saliva compulsivamente y junto los muslos. Ya siento humedad entre las piernas. La diosa que llevo dentro está ya en la cola, totalmente desnuda, dispuesta, esperando y suplicándome para que le siga el juego. Yo me echo la bata sobre los hombros, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, los levanto con un suave movimiento y dejo que la prenda caiga en cascada al suelo. Sus fascinantes ojos azules arden, y se pasa el dedo índice sobre los labios con la mirada muy fija en mí.

Dejo que los finísimos tirantes de mi camisón se deslicen por mis hombros, le miro intensamente un momento, y luego lo dejo caer. El camisón resbala lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, hasta quedar desparramado a mis pies. Estoy desnuda, prácticamente jadeante y… oh, tan dispuesta…

Eli se queda muy quieto un momento, y me maravilla su expresión de franca satisfacción carnal. Él se levanta, se dirige hacia la cómoda y saca su corbata gris perla… mi corbata favorita. La desliza y la hace dar vueltas entre sus dedos, y se me acerca con gesto despreocupado y un amago de sonrisa en los labios. Cuando se coloca frente a mí, yo espero que haga ademán de cogerme las manos, pero no es así.

—Me parece que lleva usted muy poca ropa, Toujo-san —murmura. Me pone la corbata alrededor del cuello, y despacio pero con destreza hace lo que imagino que es un nudo Windsor perfecto. Cuando lo aprieta, sus dedos me rozan la base del cuello, provocando una descarga de electricidad en mi cuerpo que me deja jadeante. Él deja que el extremo más ancho de la corbata caiga hasta abajo, tan abajo que la punta me hace cosquillas en el vello púbico.

—Ahora mismo está usted fabulosa, Toujo-san —dice, y se inclina para besarme con dulzura en los labios.

Es un beso fugaz, y una espiral de deseo lascivo invade mis entrañas, y

quiero más.

—¿Qué haremos contigo ahora? —dice, y coge la corbata, tira de mí hacia él y caigo en sus brazos.

Hunde las manos en mi pelo y me echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y me besa fuerte y apasionadamente, con su lengua implacable y despiadada. Una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda y se detiene sobre mi trasero. Cuando él se aparta, jadeante también, me fulmina con una mirada incendiaria de sus ojos azules. Yo, anhelante, apenas puedo respirar ni pensar con claridad. Estoy segura de que su ataque sensual me ha dejado los labios henchidos.

—Date la vuelta —ordena con delicadeza, y yo obedezco.

Me aparta la corbata del cabello. Lo trenza y lo ata rápidamente, y tirando de la trenza me obliga a alzar la cabeza.

—Tienes un pelo precioso, Nozomi —murmura, y me besa el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna—. Cuando quieras que pare solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —murmura pegado a mi garganta.

Yo asiento con los ojos cerrados, deleitándome en el sabor de sus labios. Me da la vuelta otra vez y coge la corbata por la punta.

—Ven —dice, y tirando suavemente me lleva hasta la cómoda, sobre la cual está el resto del contenido de la caja.

—Estos objetos no me parecen muy adecuados, Nozomi… —Coge el dilatador anal—. Este es demasiado grande. Una virgen anal como tú no debe empezar con este. Optaremos por empezar con esto.

Levanta el dedo meñique, y yo ahogo un gemido. Dedos… ¿ahí? Él me sonríe con aire malicioso, y me viene a la mente la desagradable imagen del puño en el ano que se mencionaba en el contrato.

—Un dedo… solo uno —dice en voz baja, con esa extraña capacidad que tiene de leerme la mente.

Clavo la mirada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Estas pinzas son brutales. —Señala las pinzas para los pezones—. Usaremos estas. —Pone otro par sobre la cómoda. Parecen horquillas gigantes, pero con unas bolitas azabache colgando—. Estas son ajustables —murmura Eli, su voz entreverada de gentil preocupación.

Parpadeo y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos: Eli, mi mentor sexual. Él sabe mucho más que yo de todo esto. Yo nunca estaré a la altura. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño. De hecho, sabe más que yo de casi todo… excepto de cocina.

—¿Está claro? —pregunta.

—Sí —murmuro con la boca seca—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que piensas hacer? —No. Iré improvisando sobre la marcha. Esto no es ninguna sesión, Nozomi. —¿Cómo debo comportarme?

Arquea una ceja. —Como tú quieras. ¡Oh!

—¿Acaso esperabas a mi álter ego, Nozomi? —pregunta con un matiz levemente irónico y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

—Bueno… sí. A mí me gusta —murmuro.

Él esboza su sonrisa secreta, alarga la mano y me pasa el pulgar por la

mejilla.

—¿No me digas? —musita, y desliza el pulgar sobre mi labio inferior—. Yo soy tu amante, Nozomi, no tu Amo. Me encanta oír tus carcajadas y esa risita infantil. Me gustas relajada y contenta, como en las fotografías de José. Esa es la chica que un día entró cayendo de bruces en mi despacho. Esa es la chica de la que un día me enamoré.

Me quedo con la boca abierta, y en mi corazón brota una grata calidez. Es dicha… pura dicha.

—Pero, una vez dicho esto, a mí también me gusta tratarla con dureza, Toujo-san, y mi álter ego sabe un par de trucos. Así que haz lo que te ordeno y date la vuelta.

Sus ojos brillan perversos, y la dicha se traslada de repente hacia abajo, por debajo de la cintura, y se apodera de mí tensándome todos los músculos. Hago lo que me ordena. Él abre uno de los cajones a mis espaldas, y al cabo de un momento vuelvo a tenerle frente a mí.

—Ven —ordena, tira de la corbata y me lleva hacia la mesa.

Cuando pasamos junto al sofá, me doy cuenta por primera vez de que han desaparecido todas las varas, y me distraigo un momento. ¿Estaban aquí ayer cuando entré? No me acuerdo. ¿Se las ha llevado Eli? ¿La señora Jones? Él interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Quiero que te pongas de rodillas encima —dice cuando llegamos junto a

la mesa.

Ah, muy bien. ¿Qué tiene en mente? La diosa que llevo dentro está impaciente por averiguarlo: ya está subida en la mesa completamente abierta y mirándole con adoración.

Él me sube a la mesa con delicadeza, y yo me siento sobre las piernas y quedo de rodillas frente a él, sorprendida de mi propia agilidad. Ahora estamos al mismo nivel. Baja las manos por mis muslos, me agarra las rodillas, me separa las piernas y se queda plantado justo delante de mí. Está muy serio, con los ojos entornados y más oscuros… lujuriosos.

—Pon los brazos a la espalda. Voy a esposarte.

Saca unas esposas de cuero del bolsillo de atrás y se me acerca. Allá vamos. ¿A qué dimensión de placer va a transportarme esta vez?

Su proximidad resulta embriagadora. Este hombre va a ser mi marido. ¿Qué más puede ambicionar nadie con un marido como este? No recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto. No puedo resistirme, y deslizo mis labios entreabiertos por su mentón, saboreando su barba incipiente con la lengua, irritante y suave al mismo tiempo, una mezcla tremendamente erótica. Él se queda quieto y cierra los ojos. Se le altera la respiración y se aparta.

—Para, o esto se terminará mucho antes de lo que deseamos los dos —me advierte.

Por un momento creo que está enfadado, pero entonces sonríe y aparece un brillo divertido en su mirada ardorosa.

—Eres irresistible —digo con un mohín. —¿Ah, sí? —replica secamente.

Yo asiento.

—Bueno, no me distraigas, o te amordazaré.

—Me gusta distraerte —susurro mirándole con expresión terca, y él levanta

una ceja.

—O te azotaré.

¡Oh! Intento disimular una sonrisa. Hubo una época, no hace mucho, en que me habría sometido ante esa amenaza. Nunca me habría atrevido a besarle espontáneamente, y menos estando en este cuarto. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no me intimida, y es como una revelación. Sonrío con picardía y él me devuelve una sonrisa cómplice.

—Compórtate —masculla.

Da un paso atrás, me mira y golpea con las esposas de cuero en la palma de

su mano.

Y la amenaza está ahí, implícita en sus actos. Trato de parecer arrepentida, y creo que lo consigo. Él se acerca otra vez.

—Eso está mejor —musita, y se inclina nuevamente hacia mí con las

esposas.

Yo evito tocarle, pero inhalo ese glorioso aroma a Eli, fresco aún después de la ducha de anoche. Mmm… debería embotellarlo.

Espero que me espose las muñecas, pero en vez de eso me las coloca por encima de los codos. Eso me obliga a arquear la espalda y a empujar los pechos hacia delante, aunque mis codos quedan bastante separados. Cuando termina, se echa hacia atrás para contemplarme.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta.

No es la postura más cómoda del mundo, pero la expectativa de descubrir qué puede hacer resulta tan electrizante que asiento y jadeo débilmente con anhelo.

—Bien.

Saca el antifaz del bolsillo de atrás.

—Creo que ya has visto bastante —murmura.

Me pone el antifaz por encima de la cabeza hasta cubrirme los ojos. Se me acelera la respiración. Dios… ¿Por qué es tan erótico no ver nada? Estoy aquí, esposada y de rodillas sobre una mesa, esperando… con una dulce y ardiente expectación que me quema por dentro. Pero puedo oír, y de fondo sigue sonando ese ritmo melódico y constante que resuena por todo mi cuerpo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Debe de haberlo programado en modo repetición.

Eli se aparta. ¿Qué está haciendo? Se dirige hasta la cómoda y abre un cajón. Lo cierra otra vez. Al cabo de un segundo vuelvo a notar que está delante de mí. Noto un olor fuerte, picante y dulzón en el aire. Es delicioso, casi apetitoso.

—No quiero estropear mi corbata preferida —murmura mientras la desanuda lentamente.

Inhalo con fuerza cuando la tela de la corbata se desliza por mi cuerpo, haciéndome cosquillas a su paso. ¿Estropear su corbata? Escucho con atención para tratar de averiguar qué va a hacer. Se está frotando las manos. De pronto me acaricia la mejilla con los nudillos, recorriendo el perfil de mi mandíbula hasta la barbilla.

Sus caricias me provocan un delicioso estremecimiento que sobresalta mi cuerpo. Su mano se curva sobre mi nuca, y está resbaladiza por ese aceite aromático que extiende suavemente por mi garganta, a lo largo de la clavícula, y sobre mi hombro, trabajando delicadamente con los dedos. Oh, me está dando un masaje. No es lo que esperaba.

Pone la otra mano sobre mi otro hombro y emprende otro provocador recorrido a lo largo de mi clavícula. Emito un suave quejido mientras va descendiendo hacia mis senos cada vez más anhelantes, ávidos de sus caricias. Es tan excitante… Arqueo más el cuerpo hacia sus diestras caricias, pero él desliza las manos por mis costados, despacio, comedido, siguiendo el compás de la música y evitando deliberadamente mis pechos. Yo gimo, aunque no sé si es de placer o de frustración.

—Eres tan hermosa, Nozomi —me murmura al oído en voz baja y ronca.

Su nariz roza mi mandíbula mientras sigue masajeándome… bajo los senos, sobre el vientre, más abajo… Me besa fugazmente los labios y luego desliza la nariz por mi nuca, bajando por el cuello. Dios santo, estoy ardiendo… su cercanía, sus manos, sus palabras.

—Y pronto serás mi esposa para poseerte y protegerte —susurra. Oh, sí.

—Para amarte y honrarte. Dios…

—Con mi cuerpo, te adoraré.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo. Él pasa los dedos por mi vello púbico, sobre mi sexo, y frota la palma de la mano contra mi clítoris.

—Señora Ayase —susurra mientras sigue masajeándome. Suelto un suave gruñido.

—Sí —musita mientras sigue excitándome con la palma de la mano—.

Abre la boca.

Ya la tengo entreabierta porque estoy jadeando. La abro más, y él me introduce entre los labios un objeto metálico ancho y frío, una especie de enorme chupete con unas pequeñas muescas o ranuras, y algo que parece una cadena al final. Es grande.

—Chupa —ordena en voz baja—. Voy a meterte esto dentro. ¿Dentro? Dentro… ¿dónde? Me da un vuelco el corazón. —Chupa —repite, y deja quieta la palma de la mano.

¡No, no pares! Quiero gritar, pero tengo la boca llena. Sus manos oleosas recorren nuevamente mi cuerpo hacia arriba y finalmente cubren mis desatendidos senos.

—No pares de chupar.

Hace girar delicadamente mis pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, con una caricia experta que los endurece y agranda, creando una oleada sináptica de placer que llega hasta mi entrepierna.

—Tienes unos pechos tan hermosos, Nozomi —susurra, y mis pezones responden endureciéndose aún más.

Él murmura complacido y yo gimo. Baja los labios desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis senos, sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear suavemente hasta llegar al pezón, y de repente noto el pellizco de la pinza.

—¡Ay! —gruño entrecortadamente a través del aparato que cubre mi boca. Oh, por Dios… el pellizco produce una sensación exquisita, cruda, dolorosa, placentera. Me lame con dulzura el pezón prisionero, mientras procede a colocar la segunda pinza. El pellizco también es intenso… pero igualmente agradable. Gimo con fuerza.

—Siéntelo —sisea él.

Ah, lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. —Dame esto.

Tira con cuidado del estriado chupete metálico que tengo en la boca, y lo suelto. Sus manos recorren otra vez mi cuerpo, descendiendo hacia mi sexo. Ha vuelto a untárselas de aceite, y se deslizan alrededor de mi trasero.

Ahogo un gemido. ¿Qué va a hacer? Cuando me pasa los dedos entre las nalgas, me tenso sobre las rodillas.

—Chsss, despacio —me susurra al oído, y me besa la nuca y me provoca e incita con los dedos.

¿Qué va a hacer? Desliza la otra mano por mi vientre, hasta mi sexo, y lo acaricia de nuevo con la palma. Introduce sus dedos dentro de mí y yo jadeo fuerte, gozando.

—Voy a meterte esto dentro —murmura—. No aquí. —Sus dedos se deslizan entre mis nalgas, untando el aceite—. Sino aquí.

Y hace girar los dedos una y otra vez, dentro y fuera, golpeando la pared frontal de mi vagina. Yo gimo y mis pezones presos se hinchan.

—Ah.

—Ahora, silencio.

Eli saca los dedos y desliza el objeto dentro de mí. Luego me coge la cara entre las manos y me besa, con su boca invadiendo la mía, y entones oigo un levísimo clic. En ese instante, el artilugio empieza a vibrar en mi interior… ¡ahí abajo! Y gimo. Es una sensación extraordinaria, que supera cualquier otra que haya experimentado antes.

—¡Ah!

—Tranquila —me calma Eli, y sofoca mis jadeos con su boca.

Sus manos descienden hacia mis senos y tiran con mucha delicadeza de las pinzas. Grito con fuerza.

—¡Eli, por favor! —Chsss, nena. Aguanta.

Esto es demasiado… toda esta sobreestimulación, por todas partes. Mi cuerpo empieza a ascender, y yo, de rodillas, no puedo controlar la escalada. Dios… ¿seré capaz de soportar esto?

—Buena chica —me tranquiliza él.

—Eli—jadeo, y mi voz suena desesperada incluso a mis oídos. —Chsss, siéntelo, Nozomi. No tengas miedo.

Ahora sus manos me rodean la cintura, sujetándome, pero no puedo concentrarme en todo, en sus manos, en lo que tengo dentro, en las pinzas. Mi cuerpo asciende, asciende hacia el estallido, con esas vibraciones implacables y esa dulce, dulce tortura en mis pezones. Dios… Esto va a ser demasiado intenso. Él mueve las manos, sedosas y oleosas, alrededor y por debajo de mis caderas, tocando, sintiendo, masajeando mi piel… masajeando mi culo.

—Qué hermoso —susurra, y de repente introduce suavemente un dedo ungido dentro de mí… ¡ahí, en mi trasero!

Dios… Es una sensación extraña, plena, prohibida… pero, oh… muy… muy agradable. Y se mueve despacio, entra y sale, mientras roza con los dientes mi barbilla erguida.

—Qué hermoso, Nozomi.

Estoy suspendida en lo alto, muy alto, sobre un enorme precipicio, y entonces vuelo y caigo vertiginosamente al mismo tiempo, y me precipito hacia la tierra.

Ya no puedo contenerme y grito, mientras mi cuerpo, ante esa irresistible plenitud, se convulsiona y alcanza el clímax. Cuando mi cuerpo estalla, no soy más que sensaciones, por todo mi ser. Eliretira primero una pinza y luego la otra, y mis pezones se quejan de una dulce sensación de dolor, que es sin embargo muy agradable y me provoca el orgasmo, un orgasmo que dura y dura. Él mantiene el dedo en el mismo sitio, entrando y saliendo.

—¡Agh! —grito, y Elime envuelve y me abraza, mientras mi cuerpo sigue con su implacable pulsión interior—. ¡No! —vuelvo a gritar, suplicante, y esta vez retira el vibrador de mi interior y también el dedo, mientras mi cuerpo sigue convulsionando.

Me quita una de las esposas, de modo que mis brazos caen hacia delante. Mi cabeza cuelga sobre su hombro, y estoy perdida, totalmente perdida en esta sensación abrumadora. No soy más que respiración alterada, exhausta de deseo, y dulce y placentero olvido de todo.

Soy vagamente consciente de que Eli me levanta, me lleva a la cama y me tumba sobre las refrescantes sábanas de satén. Al cabo de un momento, sus manos, todavía untuosas, me masajean dulcemente detrás de los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y los hombros. Noto que la cama cede un poco cuando él se tumba a mi lado.

Me quita el antifaz, pero no tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Busca la trenza y me suelta el pelo, y se inclina hacia delante para besarme dulcemente en los labios. Solo mi respiración errática interrumpe el silencio de la habitación, y va estabilizándose a medida que vuelo de nuevo hacia la tierra. Ya no se oye la música.

—Maravilloso —murmura.

Finalmente consigo abrir un ojo y descubro que él me está mirando fijamente con una leve sonrisa.

—Hola —dice. Consigo contestar con un gemido y su sonrisa se ensancha —. ¿Te ha parecido suficientemente brusco?

Yo asiento y le sonrío como puedo. Vaya, si hubiera sido más brusco tendría que habernos azotado a los dos.

—Creo que intentas matarme —musito.

—Muerta por orgasmo. —Sonríe—. Hay formas peores de morir —dice, pero después frunce el ceño levísimamente, como si de pronto hubiera pensado en algo desagradable.

Su gesto me inquieta. Me incorporo y le acaricio la cara. —Puedes matarme así siempre que quieras —murmuro.

Me doy cuenta de que está desnudo, espléndido y preparado para la acción. Cuando me coge la mano y me besa los nudillos, yo me enderezo, le atrapo la cara con las manos y llevo su boca a mis labios. Me besa fugazmente y luego se para.

—Esto es lo que quiero hacer —susurra.

Busca bajo la almohada el mando de la música, aprieta un botón y los suaves acordes de una guitarra resuenan entre las paredes.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —dice, mirándome fijamente.

Sus ojos azules brillan sinceros y ardientes. Al fondo se oye una voz familiar que empieza a cantar «The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face». Y sus labios buscan los míos.

Mientras me abrazo a él y me rindo de nuevo al éxtasis liberador, Eli se deja ir en mis brazos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y gritando mi nombre. Él me estrecha contra su pecho y permanecemos sentados nariz contra nariz en medio de su cama inmensa, yo a horcajadas sobre él. Y en este momento, este momento de felicidad

con este hombre y su música, la intensidad de mi experiencia de esta mañana con él aquí, y de todo lo que ha pasado durante la última semana, me abruma de nuevo, no solo física sino también emocionalmente. Me siento por completo superada por todas estas sensaciones. Estoy profundamente enamorada de él. Y por primera vez alcanzo a entrever y comprender lo que él siente en relación con mi seguridad.

Al recordar que ayer estuve a punto de perderle, me echo a temblar y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Si le hubiera pasado algo… le amo tanto. Las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas. Hay tantas facetas en Eli: su personalidad dulce y amable, y su vertiente dominante, ese lado agreste y brusco de «Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo y tú me seguirás como un perrito»… sus cincuenta sombras, todo él. Todo espectacular. Todo mío. Y soy consciente de que aún no nos conocemos bien, y de que tenemos que superar un montón de cosas. Pero sé que los dos lo deseamos… y que dispondremos de toda la vida para ello.

—Eh —musita, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome intensamente. Sigue dentro de mí—. ¿Por qué lloras? —dice con la voz preñada de preocupación.

—Porque te quiero tanto —susurro.

Él absorbe mis palabras con los ojos entrecerrados, como drogado. Y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, arden de amor.

—Y yo a ti, Nozomi. Tú me… completas.

Y me besa con ternura mientras Roberta Flack termina su canción.

Hemos hablado y hablado y hablado, sentados juntos sobre la cama del cuarto de juegos, yo sobre su regazo y rodeándonos con las piernas mutuamente. La sábana de satén rojo nos envuelve como si fuera un refugio majestuoso, y no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Eli está riéndose de mi imitación de Anju-chan durante la sesión de fotos.

—Pensar que podría haber sido ella quien me entrevistara. Gracias a Dios que existen los resfriados —murmura, y me besa la nariz.

—Creo que tenía la gripe, Eli—le riño, y dejo que mis dedos deambulen a través del vello de su torso, maravillada de que lo esté tolerando tan bien —. Todas las varas han desaparecido —murmuro, recordando que eso me llamó antes la atención.

Él me recoge el pelo detrás de la oreja por enésima vez. —No creí que llegaras a pasar nunca ese límite infranqueable.

—No, no creo que lo haga —susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego dirijo la vista hacia los látigos, las palas y las correas alineados en la pared de enfrente.

Él mira en la misma dirección.

—¿Quieres que me deshaga de todo eso también? —dice en tono irónico, pero sincero.

—De esa fusta no… la marrón. Ni del látigo de tiras de ante. Me ruborizo.

Él me mira y sonríe.

—De acuerdo, la fusta y el látigo de tiras. Vaya, Toujo-san, es usted una caja de sorpresas.

—Y usted también, Ayase-san. Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti. Le beso con cariño en la comisura de la boca.

—¿Qué más adoras de mí? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sé que para él supone mucho hacer esta pregunta. Es una muestra de humildad que me hace parpadear, perpleja. Yo adoro todo de él… incluso sus cincuenta sombras. Sé que la vida con Eli nunca será aburrida.

—Esto. —Paso el dedo índice sobre sus labios—. Adoro esto, y lo que sale de ella, y lo que me haces con ella. Y lo que hay aquí dentro. —Le acaricio la sien

—. Eres tan brillante, inteligente e ingenioso, tan competente en tantas cosas. Pero lo que más adoro es lo que hay aquí. —Presiono ligeramente con la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, y siento el latido constante y uniforme de su corazón—. Eres el hombre más compasivo que conozco. Lo que haces. Cómo trabajas. Es realmente impresionante —murmuro.

—¿Impresionante?

Está desconcertado, pero en su mirada refulge un brillo alegre. Luego le cambia el semblante y aparece su sonrisa tímida, como si estuviera avergonzado. Me entran ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos… y lo hago.

Estoy adormilada, envuelta en satén. Eli me acaricia con la nariz para despertarme.

—¿Tienes hambre? —susurra. —Mmm… estoy hambrienta. —Yo también.

Me incorporo para mirarle tumbado en la cama.

—Es su cumpleaños, Ayase-san. Te prepararé algo. ¿Qué te apetece? —Sorpréndeme. —Me pasa la mano por la espalda con una suave caricia

—. Debería revisar los mensajes de la BlackBerry que no miré ayer.

Suspira y hace ademán de incorporarse, y sé que este momento especial ha terminado… por ahora.

—Duchémonos —dice.

¿Quién soy yo para contradecir al chico del cumpleaños?

Eli está en su estudio hablando por teléfono. Nico-san está con él. Tiene un aspecto muy serio, pero su atuendo es informal, unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra ceñida. Yo estoy preparando algo de comer en la cocina. He encontrado

unos filetes desalmón en la nevera y los estoy marinando con limón, y los acompañaré con una ensalada y unas patatas que estoy hirviendo. Me siento extraordinariamente relajada y feliz, en la cima del mundo… literalmente. Me giro hacia el enorme ventanal y observo el espléndido cielo azul. Toda esa charla… todo el sexo… mmm. Cualquier chica podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Nico-san sale del estudio e interrumpe mi fantasía. Yo apago el iPod y me saco un auricular.

—Hola, Nico-san.

—Nozomi —saluda con un gesto de cabeza. —¿Tu hija está bien?

—Sí, gracias. Mi ex mujer creía que tenía apendicitis, pero exageraba, como siempre. —Nico-san pone los ojos en blanco, cosa que me sorprende—. Hanayo-chan esta bien, aunque tiene un virus estomacal bastante fastidioso.

—Lo siento. Él sonríe.

—¿Han localizado el Charlie Tango?

—Sí. El equipo de rescate va para allá. Esta noche ya debería estar de vuelta en Boeing Field.

—Ah, bien.

Me dedica una sonrisa tensa. —¿Algo más, señora

—No, no, gracias.

Me ruborizo… ¿Me acostumbraré algún día a que Nico-san me llame «señora»? Hace que me sienta muy vieja, casi como una treintañera.

Él asiente y sale de la sala. Eli sigue al teléfono. Yo estoy esperando a que hiervan las patatas. Eso me da una idea. Cojo el bolso y busco la BlackBerry. Hay un mensaje de Anju-chan.

 **Nos vemos esta noche. Me apetece que charlemos un buen raaato**

Le contesto.

 **Lo mismo digo/**

Estará bien hablar con Anju-chan.

Abro el programa de correo y le escribo un mensaje rápido a Eli.

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 18 de junio de 2016 13:12 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: Comida**

 **Querido Ayase-san:**

Le mando este e- mail para informarle de que su comida está casi lista. Y de que hace un rato gocé de un sexo pervertido alucinante.

Es muy recomendable el sexo pervertido en los cumpleaños.

 **Y otra cosa… te quiero. x**

 **(Tu prometida)**

Permanezco atentamente a la escucha de cualquier tipo de reacción, pero él sigue al teléfono. Me encojo de hombros. Quizá esté demasiado ocupado, simplemente. Mi BlackBerry vibra.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Fecha: 18 de junio de 2016 13:15 Para: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Asunto: Sexo pervertido**

¿Qué aspecto fue el más alucinante? Tomaré nota.

Ayase Eli

Hambriento y exhausto tras los esfuerzos matutinos presidente de Ayase

Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

P.D.: Me encanta tu firma.

P.P.D.: ¿Qué ha sido del arte de la conversación?

 **De: Toujou Nozomi**

 **Fecha: 18 de junio de 2016 13:18 Para: Ayase Eli**

 **Asunto: ¿Hambriento?**

 **Querido Ayase-san:**

Me permito recordarle la primera línea de mi anterior e-mail, en la que le informaba de que su comida ya está casi lista… así que nada de tonterías de que está hambriento y exhausto. Con respecto a los aspectos alucinantes del sexo pervertido… francamente, todos, presidente. Me interesará leer sus notas. Y a mí también me gusta mi firma entre paréntesis.

N x

(Tu prometida)

P.D.: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan locuaz? ¡Y estás hablando por teléfono!

Pulso enviar y, al levantar la vista, le tengo delante, sonriendo con aire travieso. Antes de que pueda decir nada, da la vuelta a la encimera de la isla de la cocina, me coge en volandas y me da un sonoro beso.

—Esto es todo, Toujo-san —dice.

Me suelta y vuelve a su despacho con paso airoso —en vaqueros, descalzo y con la camisa por fuera—, dejándome sin aliento.

He preparado un bol de crema agria con berros y cilantro para acompañar el salmón, y lo dejo sobre la barra del desayuno. Odio interrumpirlo mientras trabaja, pero ahora me planto en el umbral de su despacho. Él sigue al teléfono, con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos azules brillantes: todo un festín para la vista. Levanta la mirada al verme y ya no aparta la vista de mí. Frunce levemente el ceño, y no sé si es por mí o por la conversación.

—Tú hazlos pasar y déjalos solos. ¿Entendido, Honoka? —dice entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bien.

Le hago una señal de que la comida está lista, y él me sonríe y asiente. —Nos vemos luego. —Cuelga—. ¿Una llamada más? —pregunta. —Claro.

—Este vestido es muy corto —añade. —¿Te gusta?

Doy una vuelta frente a él. Es una de las compras de Caroline Acton. Un vestido veraniego de color turquesa, que seguramente sería más apropiado para ir a la playa, pero hoy hace un día precioso en muchos sentidos. Él frunce el ceño y yo me pongo pálida.

—Estás fantástica, Nozomi. Pero no quiero que nadie más te vea así.

—¡Oh! —le digo en tono de reproche—. Estamos en casa, Eli. Solo está el personal.

Tuerce el gesto y, o bien intenta disimular su buen humor, o realmente no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero al final asiente, ratificándose. Yo le miro sin dar crédito… ¿de verdad lo dice en serio? Regreso a la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, vuelvo a tenerle enfrente, con el teléfono en la

mano.

—Jinta quiere hablar contigo —murmura con una mirada cauta.

Me quedo sin respiración de golpe. Cojo el teléfono y cubro el micrófono. —¡Se lo has contado! —siseo.

Eli asiente, y abre mucho los ojos ante mi angustiado semblante. ¡Oh, no! Inspiro profundamente.

—Hola, papá.

—Eli acaba de preguntarme si puede casarse contigo —dice Jinta.

Se hace el silencio entre los dos mientras pienso desesperadamente qué puedo decir. Jinta sigue callado como suele hacer, sin darme ninguna pista sobre su reacción ante la noticia. Me decido por fin.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

—Le he dicho que quería hablar contigo. Es bastante repentino, ¿no crees? Hace muy poco que le conoces. Quiero decir que es un buen tío, le gusta la pesca y todo eso, pero… ¿tan pronto? —dice en un tono tranquilo y comedido.

—Sí. Es repentino… espera un momento.

Me alejo a toda prisa de la zona de la cocina y de la mirada ansiosa de Eli, y voy hacia el ventanal. Las puertas que dan al balcón están abiertas, y salgo a la luz del sol. No puedo acercarme al borde. Está demasiado alto.

—Ya sé que es muy repentino y todo eso… pero, bueno, yo lo quiero. Él me quiere. Quiere casarse conmigo, y sé que es el hombre de mi vida.

Me ruborizo, pensando que seguramente esta sea la conversación más íntima que he mantenido con mi padrastro.

Jinta permanece en silencio al otro lado del teléfono. —¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

—No.

—Nozomi… ya sé que es muy rico y muy buen partido, pero… ¿casarse? Es un paso muy importante. ¿Estás convencida?

—Él me da toda la felicidad que busco —susurro.

—Uf —dice Jinta al cabo de un momento, en un tono más suave. —Él lo es todo.

—Eres una jovencita muy testaruda. Espero de corazón que sepas lo que haces. ¿Me lo vuelves a pasar, por favor?

—Claro, papá, ¿y tú me acompañarás al altar? —pregunto en voz baja. —Oh, cariño. —Se le quiebra la voz, y se queda callado un buen rato. Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al comprobar lo emocionado que está—. Nada me haría más feliz —dice finalmente.

Oh, Jinta. Te quiero tanto… Trago saliva para no llorar.

—Gracias, papá. Te vuelvo a pasar a Eli. Sé cariñoso con él. Le amo

—susurro.

Creo que Jinta sonríe al otro lado de la línea, pero es difícil decirlo. Con Jinta siempre es difícil.

—Cuenta con ello, Nozomi. Y ven a visitar a este viejo y tráete a Eli. Vuelvo a la sala, enfadada con Eli por no haberme avisado, y le paso el teléfono con un gesto que le hace saber lo molesta que estoy. Él lo coge de buen humor y regresa al estudio.

Dos minutos después reaparece.

—Tengo la bendición un tanto reticente de tu padrastro —dice orgullosamente, tanto, de hecho, que me da la risa y él me sonríe.

Se comporta como si acabara de negociar una fusión o una adquisición importantísima, lo cual, supongo, en cierto sentido ha hecho.

—Vaya, eres muy buena cocinera, mujer.

Eli se traga el último bocado y alza la copa de vino. Yo me ruborizo por el halago, y se me ocurre que solo podré cocinar para él los fines de semana.

Frunzo el ceño. A mí me encanta cocinar. Quizá debería hacerle un pastel de cumpleaños. Consulto el reloj. Aún tengo tiempo.

—¿Nozomi? —Eli interrumpe mis pensamientos—. ¿Por qué me pediste que no te hiciera fotos?

Su pregunta me inquieta, sobre todo porque utiliza un tono de voz aparentemente dulce.

Oh… no. Las fotos. Miro fijamente mi plato vacío y entrelazo los dedos en el regazo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me prometí a mí misma que no mencionaría que encontré su versión de Penthouse Pets.

—Nozomi —dice bruscamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

Su voz me sobresalta, obligándome a mirarle. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a pensar que ya no me intimidaba?

—Encontré tus fotos —susurro. Eli abre los ojos, conmocionado.

—¿Has entrado en la caja fuerte? —pregunta, incrédulo. —¿Caja fuerte? No. No sabía que tuvieras una.

Frunce el ceño. —No lo entiendo.

—En tu vestidor. La caja. Estaba buscando tu corbata, y la caja estaba debajo de los vaqueros… esos que llevas normalmente en el cuarto de juegos. Menos hoy.

Y me ruborizo.

Me mira con la boca abierta, horrorizado, y se pasa nerviosamente la mano por el cabello mientras procesa la información. Se frota la barbilla, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no puede ocultar la perplejidad y el enojo impresos en su cara. Sacude la cabeza abruptamente, exasperado —pero también divertido—, y una ligera sonrisa de admiración aflora en la comisura de su boca. Junta las manos frente a sí y vuelve a dedicarme toda su atención.

—No es lo que piensas. Me había olvidado por completo de ellas. Alguien ha cambiado la caja de sitio. Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte.

—¿Quién las cambió de sitio? —murmuro. Él traga saliva.

—Solo pudo hacerlo una persona.

—Oh. ¿Quién? ¿Y qué quieres decir con «No es lo que piensas»?

Él suspira y ladea la cabeza, y creo que está avergonzado. ¡Debería estarlo!, me increpa mi subconsciente.

—Esto te va a sonar frío, pero… hay una póliza de seguros —susurra, y se pone tenso a la espera de mi respuesta.

—¿Una póliza de seguros?

—Contra la exhibición pública de esas fotos.

De repente caigo en la cuenta y me siento incómoda y un tanto idiota.

—Oh —musito, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Cierro los ojos. Aquí están de nuevo: las cincuenta sombras de su vida destrozada, aquí y ahora—. Sí. Tienes razón —digo con un hilo de voz—. Suena muy frío.

Me levanto para recoger los platos. No quiero saber nada más. —Nozomi.

—¿Lo saben ellas? ¿Las chicas… las sumisas? Él frunce el ceño.

—Claro que lo saben.

Ah, bueno, algo es algo. Alarga una mano para cogerme y atraerme hacia él. —Esas fotos deberían estar en la caja fuerte. No son para ningún fin recreativo.

—Hace una pausa—. Quizá lo fueron en un principio, cuando se hicieron.

Pero… —Se calla y me mira suplicante—. No significan nada. —¿Quién las puso en tu vestidor?

—Solo pudo haber sido Mayuri.

—¿Ella sabe la combinación de tu caja fuerte? Él se encoge de hombros.

—No me sorprendería. Es una combinación muy larga, que casi nunca uso. Es el único número que tengo anotado y que nunca he cambiado. —Sacude la cabeza—. Me pregunto qué más sabrá Mayuri y si habrá sacado alguna otra cosa de allí. —Frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarme—. Mira, destruiré las fotos. Ahora mismo si quieres.

—Son tus fotos, Eli. Haz lo que quieras con ellas —musito.

—No seas así —dice, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre las manos y mirándome a los ojos—. Yo no quiero esa vida. Quiero nuestra vida, juntos.

Santo Dios. ¿Cómo sabe que bajo mi horror ante esas fotos se oculta toda mi paranoia?

—Creía que habíamos exorcizado todos esos fantasmas esta mañana, Nozomi. Yo lo siento así, ¿tú no?

Le miro fijamente, recordando esa mañana tan, tan placentera y romántica, descaradamente lasciva, en su cuarto de juegos.

—Sí. —Sonrío—. Yo también siento lo mismo.

—Bien. —Se inclina hacia delante, me besa y me rodea con sus brazos—. Las romperé —murmura—. Y luego tengo que ir a trabajar. Lo siento, nena, pero tengo un montón de asuntos de negocios esta tarde.

—No pasa nada. Yo tengo que llamar a mi madre. —Hago una mueca—. Y después quiero comprar algunas cosas y hacerte un pastel.

Él sonríe de oreja a oreja y sus ojos se iluminan como los de un chiquillo. —¿Un pastel?

Asiento.

—¿Un pastel de chocolate?

—¿Tú quieres un pastel de chocolate? Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Asiente. —Veré lo que puedo hacer, Ayase-san. Y vuelve a besarme.

se queda muda por la sorpresa. —Mamá, di algo.

—No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad, Nozomi? —murmura, horrorizada. —No, no, no es nada de eso.

La desilusión me parte el corazón, y me entristece que pueda pensar eso de mí. Pero luego recuerdo, con mayor decepción si cabe, que ella estaba embarazada de mí cuando se casó con mi padre.

—Perdona, cielo. Pero es que todo esto es tan repentino. Quiero decir que Eli es muy buen partido, pero tú eres muy joven, y deberías ver antes un poco de mundo.

—Mamá, ¿no puedes alegrarte por mí sin más? Yo le quiero.

—Es que necesito acostumbrarme a la idea, cariño. Me has dejado de piedra. En Georgia ya noté que había algo muy especial entre nosotros, pero el matrimonio…

En Georgia él quería que yo fuera su sumisa, pero eso no se lo voy a decir a

ella.

—¿Han fijado la fecha? —No.

—Ojalá tu padre estuviera vivo —susurra. Oh, no… esto no. Ahora no.

—Lo sé, mamá. A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerle.

—Solo te tuvo en brazos una vez, y estaba tan orgulloso. Pensaba que eras la niña más preciosa del mundo.

Y relata la vieja historia familiar con un hilillo quejumbroso de voz… una vez más. Va a echarse a llorar.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—Y luego murió —dice con un leve sollozo, y sé que el recuerdo la ha afligido, como pasa siempre.

—Mamá —susurro, sintiendo ganas de traspasar el teléfono y poder

abrazarla.

—Soy una vieja tonta —musita, y vuelve a dejar escapar otro sollozo—. Claro que me alegro mucho por ti, cariño. ¿Jinta lo sabe? —añade.

Parece que ha recuperado la compostura. —Eli acaba de pedírselo.

—Oh, qué tierno. Bien.

La noto melancólica, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo. —Sí, lo ha sido —murmuro.

—Nozomi, cielo, te quiero muchísimo. Y me alegro mucho por ti. Y tenéis que venir a verme, los dos.

—Sí, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

—León me está llamando. Tengo que colgar. Ya me dirás la fecha. Tenemos que planear… ¿será una boda por todo lo alto?

Una boda por todo lo alto. Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Una gran boda? No, yo no quiero una gran boda.

—Todavía no lo sé. En cuanto lo sepa te llamo.

—Bien. Y ve con cuidado. Aún tenéis que disfrutar mucho juntos… ya habrá tiempo para tener hijos.

¡Hijos! Mmm… y ahí está otra vez: una alusión, no muy sutil, al hecho de que ella me tuvo muy joven.

—Mamá, yo no te arruiné la vida, ¿verdad? Ella sofoca un gemido.

—Oh, no, Nozomi, yo nunca pensé eso. Tú fuiste lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida a tu padre y a mí. Pero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí para verte tan adulta y a punto de casarte.

Vuelve a ponerse nostálgica y llorosa.

—A mí también me gustaría. —Muevo la cabeza, pensando en mi mítico padre—. Te dejo, mamá. Ya volveré a llamarte.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también, mamá. Adiós.

Trabajar en la cocina de Eli es algo de ensueño. Para ser un hombre que no sabe nada de tareas culinarias, se diría que lo tiene todo. Sospecho que a la señora Jones también le gusta la cocina. Lo único que necesito ahora es chocolate de buena calidad para el glaseado. Dejo las dos mitades del pastel sobre una rejilla para que se enfríen, cojo el bolso y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio de Eli. Está concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador. Levanta la vista y me mira.

—Voy un momento a la tienda a buscar unos ingredientes. —Vale.

Frunce el ceño. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Piensas ponerte unos vaqueros o algo? Oh, por favor…

—Solo son piernas, Eli.

Me mira fijamente, muy serio. Esto acabará en pelea. Y es su cumpleaños. Le dirijo una mirada exasperada, sintiéndome como una adolescente descarriada.

—¿Y si estuviéramos en la playa? —pregunto, optando por otra táctica. —No estamos en la playa.

—Si estuviéramos en la playa, ¿protestarías? Se queda pensando en ello un momento.

—No —se limita a responder.

Abro muchos los ojos y le sonrío, satisfecha. —Bueno, pues imagínate que lo estamos. Hasta luego.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo disparada hacia el vestíbulo. Consigo llegar al ascensor antes de que me atrape. Cuando se cierran las puertas, le hago un gesto de despedida y le sonrío con cariño, mientras él me mira impotente, con los ojos entornados, pero afortunadamente de buen humor. Sacude la cabeza con gesto de exasperación, y luego dejo de verle.

Oh, ha sido emocionante. La adrenalina palpita en mis venas, y tengo la sensación de que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Pero, a medida que el ascensor baja, mi ánimo también desciende. Maldita sea… ¿qué he hecho?

He despertado a la fiera. Se enfadará conmigo cuando vuelva. Mi subconsciente me mira fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con una vara de sauce en la mano. Oh, no. Pienso en la poca experiencia que tengo con los hombres. Yo nunca he vivido con un hombre… bueno, excepto con Jinta pero, por alguna razón, él no cuenta. Es mi padre… bueno, el hombre a quien considero mi padre.

Y ahora tengo a Eli. En realidad, él nunca ha vivido con nadie, creo. Tengo que preguntárselo… si es que todavía me habla.

No obstante creo firmemente que tengo que vestirme como yo quiera. Recuerdo sus normas. Sí, esto debe de ser muy duro para él, pero también tengo clarísimo que este vestido lo pagó él. Debería haber dejado instrucciones más claras en Neimans: ¡nada demasiado corto!

Este vestido no es tan corto, ¿no? Lo compruebo en el gran espejo de la entrada. Maldita sea. Sí, lo es, pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Y sin duda tendré que enfrentarme a las consecuencias. Me pregunto vagamente qué hará él, pero primero tengo que sacar dinero.

Me quedo mirando el comprobante del cajero automático: 51.689,16 dólares. ¡Hay cincuenta mil dólares de más! «Nozomi, si aceptas mi proposición, tú también vas a tener que aprender a ser rica.» Y ya está empezando. Cojo mis míseros cincuenta dólares y me encamino hacia la tienda.

Cuando vuelvo, voy directamente a la cocina, sin poder evitar un escalofrío de alarma. Eli sigue en su estudio. Vaya. Lleva ahí encerrado casi toda la tarde.

Decido que la mejor opción es enfrentarme a él y comprobar cuanto antes la gravedad de lo que he hecho. Me acerco con cautela a la puerta de su estudio. Está al teléfono, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Y el especialista de Eurocopter vendrá el lunes por la tarde?… Bien. Mantenme informado. Diles que necesito sus primeras conclusiones el lunes a última hora o el martes por la mañana.

Cuelga y da la vuelta a la silla, pero al verme se queda quieto, con gesto impasible.

—Hola —musito.

Él no dice nada, y se me cae el corazón a los pies. Entro con cuidado en su estudio y me acerco a la mesa donde está sentado. Él sigue sin decir nada, y no deja de mirarme a los ojos. Me quedo de pie frente a él, sintiéndome ridícula de cincuenta mil formas distintas.

—He vuelto. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Él suspira y me coge de la mano. Me atrae hacia él, me sienta en su regazo de un tirón y me rodea con sus brazos. Hunde la nariz en mi cabello.

—Sí —dice.

—Perdona. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Me acurruco en su regazo, aspiro su celestial aroma a Eliy me siento segura, pese a saber que está enfadado.

—Yo tampoco. Vístete como quieras —murmura. Sube la mano por mi pierna desnuda hasta el muslo—. Además, este vestido tiene sus ventajas.

Se inclina para besarme y nuestros labios se rozan. La pasión, o la lujuria, o una necesidad profundamente arraigada de hacer las paces, me invade, y el deseo me inflama la sangre. Le cojo la cabeza entre las manos y sumerjo los dedos en su cabello. Él gime y su cuerpo responde, y me mordisquea con avidez el labio inferior… el cuello, la oreja, e invade mi boca con su lengua, y antes de que me dé cuenta se baja la cremallera de los pantalones, me coloca a horcajadas sobre su regazo y me penetra. Yo me agarro al respaldo de la silla, mis pies apenas tocan el suelo… y empezamos a movernos.

—Me gusta tu forma de pedir perdón —musita con los labios sobre mi

pelo.

—Y a mí la tuya —digo con una risita, y me acurruco contra su pecho—. ¿Has terminado?

—Por Dios, Nozomi, ¿quieres más? —¡No! De trabajar.

—Aún me queda una media hora. He oído tu mensaje en el buzón de voz. —Es de ayer.

—Parecías preocupada. Le abrazo fuerte.

—Lo estaba. No es propio de ti no contestar a las llamadas. Me besa el cabello.

—Tu pastel ya estará listo dentro de media hora. Le sonrío y bajo de su regazo.

—Me hace mucha ilusión. Cuando estaba en el horno olía maravillosamente, incluso evocador.

Le sonrío con timidez, un poco avergonzada, y él responde con idéntica expresión. Vaya, ¿realmente somos tan distintos? Quizá esto le traiga recuerdos de la infancia. Me inclino hacia delante, le doy un beso fugaz en la comisura de los labios y me voy a la cocina.

Cuando le oigo salir del estudio, ya lo tengo todo preparado, y enciendo la solitaria vela dorada de su pastel. Él me dedica una sonrisa radiante mientras se acerca muy despacio, y yo le canto bajito «Cumpleaños feliz». Luego se inclina y sopla con los ojos cerrados.

—He pedido un deseo —dice cuando vuelve a abrirlos, y por alguna razón su mirada hace que me sonroje.

—El glaseado aún está blando. Espero que te guste.

—Estoy impaciente por probarlo, Nozomi —murmura, haciendo que suene muy sensual.

Corto una porción para cada uno, y procedemos a comérnoslo con tenedores de postre.

—Mmm —dice con un gruñido de satisfacción—. Por esto quiero casarme

contigo.

Yo me echo a reír, aliviada… Le gusta.

—¿Lista para enfrentarte a mi familia?

Eli para el motor del R8. Hemos aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de sus padres.

—Sí. ¿Vas a decírselo?

—Por supuesto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo reaccionan. Me sonríe maliciosamente y sale del coche.

Son las siete y media, y aunque el día ha sido cálido, sopla una fresca brisa vespertina procedente de la bahía. Me envuelvo con el chal y bajo del coche. Llevo un vestido de cóctel verde esmeralda que encontré esta mañana cuando rebuscaba en el armario. Tiene un cinturón ancho a juego. Eli me da la mano, y vamos hacia la puerta principal. Umi-san la abre de par en par antes de que llamemos.

—Hola, Eli. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

Coge la mano que Eli le ofrece, pero tira de ella y le sorprende con un breve abrazo.

—Esto… gracias, papá.

—Nozomi, estoy encantado de volver a verte.

Me abraza también, y entramos en la casa detrás de él.

Antes de poner los pies en el salón, vemos a Anju-chan que viene hacia nosotros con paso enérgico por el pasillo. Parece indignada.

¡Oh, no!

—¡Nosotros dos! Quiero hablar con nosotros ahora mismo —nos suelta, con su tono de «Más os vale no engañarme».

Nerviosa, miro de reojo a Eli. Él se encoge de hombros, decide seguirle la corriente y entramos detrás de ella en el comedor, dejando a Umi-san perplejo en el umbral del salón. Ella cierra la puerta de golpe y se vuelve hacia mí.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —masculla, agitando una hoja de papel frente a mí. Completamente desconcertada, la cojo y le echo un rápido vistazo. Se me

seca la boca. Oh, Dios. Es mi e-mail de respuesta a Eli sobre el tema del contrato.


	23. Capitulo 22

Me quedo totalmente pálida, se me hiela la sangre y el miedo invade mi cuerpo. De forma instintiva me coloco entre ella y Eli.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmura Eli, con recelo.

Yo le ignoro. No puedo creer que Anju-chan esté haciendo esto. —¡Anju-chan! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

La fulmino con una mirada ponzoñosa, la ira ha reemplazado al miedo. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? Ahora no, hoy no. En el cumpleaños de Eli, no. Sorprendida ante mi respuesta, ella abre de par en par sus ojos verdes y parpadea.

—¿Qué es eso, Nozomi? —dice Eli otra vez, ahora en un tono más

amenazador.

—¿Podrías marcharte, Eli, por favor? —le pido.

—No. Enséñamelo.

Extiende la mano, y sé que no es momento de discutirle; habla con dureza y frialdad. Le entrego el e-mail de mala gana.

—¿Qué te ha hecho él? —pregunta Anju-chan, sin hacer caso de Eli, y parece muy preocupada.

En mi mente aparece una sucesión de multitud de imágenes eróticas, y me

ruborizo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Anju-chan.

No puedo evitar el tono de exasperación que tiene mi voz.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta Eli con la cabeza ladeada e inexpresivo, pero en un tono bajo muy… amenazador.

Anju-chan se sonroja.

—Eso es irrelevante. —Pero, al ver su mirada glacial, prosigue enseguida —:

Estaba en el bolsillo de una americana, que supongo que es tuya, y que encontré detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Nozomi.

La firmeza de Anju-chan se debilita un poco ante la abrasadora mirada Azul de Eli, pero aparentemente se recupera y le clava la vista furiosa.

Con su vestido ceñido de un rojo intenso, parece la hostilidad personificada. Está impresionante. Pero ¿qué demonios hacía rebuscando en mi ropa? Normalmente es al revés.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

Ahora la voz de Eli es como un guante de seda.

—¡No! Claro que no —replica Anju-chan, ofendida.

Eli asiente y parece relajarse. Se da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la chimenea. Anju-chan y yo permanecemos calladas mientras vemos cómo coge un encendedor de la repisa, prende fuego al e-mail, lo suelta y deja que caiga flotando lentamente en llamas sobre el suelo del hogar hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. El silencio en la habitación es opresivo.

—¿Ni siquiera a Eren-kun? —le pregunto a Anju-chan.

—A nadie —afirma enfáticamente ella, que por primera vez parece dolida y desconcertada—. Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien, Nozomi —murmura.

—Estoy bien, Anju-chan. Más que bien. Por favor, Eli y yo estamos estupendamente, de verdad; eso es cosa del pasado. Por favor, ignóralo.

—¿Que lo ignore? —dice—. ¿Cómo voy a ignorar esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho él? —pregunta, y sus ojos morados están cargados de preocupación sincera.

—Él no me ha hecho nada, Anju-chan. En serio… estoy bien. Ella me mira, vacilante.

—¿De verdad?

Eli me pasa un brazo por la cintura y me estrecha contra él, sin apartar los ojos de Anju-chan.

—Nozomi ha aceptado ser mi mujer, Anju—dice tranquilamente.

—¡Tu mujer! —chilla Anju-chan, y abre mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito.

—Vamos a casarnos. Vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso esta noche —

afirma él.

—¡Oh! —Anju-chan me mira con la boca abierta. Está atónita—. ¿Te dejo sola quince días y vas a casarte? Esto muy precipitado. Así que ayer, cuando dije… —Me mira, estupefacta—. ¿Y cómo encaja este e-mail en todo esto?

—No encaja, Anju-chan. Olvídalo… por favor. Yo le quiero y él me quiere. No arruines su fiesta y nuestra noche. No lo hagas —susurro.

Ella pestañea y de pronto sus ojos están brillantes por las lágrimas. —No. Claro que no. ¿Tú estás bien?

Quiere que se lo asegure para quedarse tranquila. —Soy más feliz que en toda mi vida —murmuro.

Ella se acerca y me coge la mano, haciendo caso omiso del brazo de Eli rodeando mi cintura.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta esperanzada.

—Sí.

Le sonrío de oreja a oreja, recuperada por fin mi alegría. Anju-chan se relaja, y su sonrisa es un reflejo de mi felicidad. Me aparto de Eli, y ella me abraza de repente.

—Oh, Nozomi… me quedé tan preocupada cuando leí esto. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Me lo explicarás? —musita.

—Algún día, ahora no.

—Bien. Yo no se lo contaré a nadie. Te quiero mucho, Nozomi, como a una

hermana. Es que pensé… no sabía qué pensar, perdona. Si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz.

Mira directamente a Eli y se disculpa otra vez. Él asiente, pero su mirada es glacial y su expresión permanece imperturbable. Oh, no, sigue enfadado.

—De verdad que lo siento. Tienes razón, no es asunto mío —me dice al

oído.

Llaman a la puerta, Anju-chan se sobresalta y yo me aparto de ella. Kotori-san asoma

la cabeza.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —le pregunta a Eli.

—Todo bien, Kotori-san—salta Anju-chan al instante.

—Estupendamente, mamá —dice Eli.

—Bien. —Kotori-san entra—. Entonces no os importará que le dé a mi hijo un abrazo de cumpleaños.

Nos sonríe a ambos. Él la estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos y su gesto inmediatamente se suaviza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dice ella en voz baja, y cierra los ojos fundida en ese abrazo—. Estoy tan contenta de que no te haya pasado nada.

—Estoy bien, mamá. —Eli le sonríe.

Ella se echa hacia atrás, le examina fijamente y sonríe radiante. —Me alegro muchísimo por ti —dice, y le acaricia la cara.

Él le devuelve una sonrisa… su entrañable sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón más duro.

¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Cuándo se lo ha dicho Eli?

—Bueno, chicos, si ya han terminado su tête-à -tête, aquí hay un montón de gente que quiere comprobar que realmente estás de una pieza, y desearte feliz cumpleaños, Eli.

—Ahora mismo voy.

Kotori-san nos mira con cierta ansiedad a Anju-chan y a mí, y al parecer nuestras sonrisas la tranquilizan. Me guiña el ojo y nos abre la puerta. Elime tiende una mano, y yo la acepto.

—Eli, perdóname, de verdad —dice Anju-chan humildemente.

Anju-chan en plan humilde… es algo digno de ver. Eli la mira, asiente y ambos salimos detrás de ella.

Una vez en el pasillo, miro de reojo a Eli.

—¿Tu madre sabe lo nuestro? —pregunto con inquietud.

—Sí.

—Ah.

Y pensar que la tenaz Yuuki Anju-sama podría haber arruinado nuestra

velada. Me estremezco al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener que el estilo de vida de Eli saliera a la luz.

—Bueno, ha sido una forma interesante de empezar la noche.

Le sonrío con dulzura. Él baja la mirada hacia mí, y aparece de nuevo su mirada irónica. Gracias a Dios.

—Tiene usted el don de quedarse corta, Toujo-san. Como siempre. — Se lleva mi mano a los labios y me besa los nudillos, y entramos al salón, donde somos recibidos con un aplauso súbito, espontáneo, ensordecedor.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?

Echo un rápido vistazo a la sala: están todos los Ayase, Maki-kun con Honoka-chan, el doctor Shinn y su esposa, supongo. También está Mac, el tipo del barco; un afroamericano alto y guapo —recuerdo haberle visto la primera vez que estuve en la oficina de Eli—; Lily, esa bruja amiga de Honoka-chan, dos mujeres a las que no conozco de nada, y… oh, no. Se me cae el alma a los pies. Esa mujer… Kira-san.

Aparece Gretchen con una bandeja de champán. Lleva un vestido negro escotado, el pelo recogido en un moño alto en lugar de las coletas, y al ver a Eli sus pestañas aletean y se sonroja. El aplauso va apagándose y todas las miradas se dirigen expectantes hacia Eli, que me aprieta la mano.

—Gracias, a todos. Creo que necesitaré una de estas.

Coge dos copas de la bandeja de Gretchen y le dedica una sonrisa fugaz. Tengo la sensación de que Gretchen está a punto de desmayarse o de morirse. Eli me ofrece una copa.

Alza la suya hacia el resto de la sala, e inmediatamente todos se acercan, encabezados por la diabólica mujer de negro. ¿Es que siempre viste del mismo color?

—Eli, estaba preocupadísima.

Tsubasa-san le da un pequeño abrazo y le besa en ambas mejillas. Yo intento soltarme de su mano, pero él no me deja.

—Estoy bien, Tsubasa-san —musita Eli con frialdad.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —inquiere ella desesperada, buscando su

mirada.

—He estado muy ocupado. —¿No recibiste mis mensajes?

Eli se remueve, incómodo, me rodea con un brazo y me estrecha hacia él. Sigue mirando a Tsubasa-san con gesto impasible. Ella ya no puede seguir ignorándome, y me saluda con un asentimiento cortés.

—Nozomi, querida —dice ronroneante—. Estás encantadora. —Tsubasa-san —respondo en el mismo tono—. Gracias.

Capto una mirada de Kotori-san, que frunce el ceño al vernos a los tres juntos.

—Tengo que anunciar una cosa, Tsubasa-san —le dice Elicon indiferencia. A ella se le enturbia la mirada.

—Por supuesto.

Finge una sonrisa y da un paso atrás.

—Escuchenme todos —dice Eli.

Espera un momento hasta que cesa el rumor de la sala, y todos vuelven a centrar sus miradas en él.

—Gracias por haber venido. Debo decir que esperaba una tranquila cena familiar, de manera que esto es una sorpresa muy agradable.

Mira fijamente a Honoka-chan, que sonríe radiante y le saluda discretamente. Eli mueve la cabeza con simulada exasperación y prosigue.

—A Ros y a mí… —hace un gesto hacia la mujer pelirroja que está de pie junto a una rubia menuda y vivaz—… nos fue ayer de muy poco.

Ah, es Ros, la mujer que trabaja con él. Ella sonríe y alza la copa hacia él. —Así que me hace especialmente feliz estar aquí hoy para compartir con

todos nosotros una magnífica noticia. Esta preciosa mujer —baja la mirada hacia mí —, la señorita Toujo Nozomi, ha aceptado ser mi esposa, y quería que todos nosotros fuerais los primeros en saberlo.

¡Se produce una reacción de asombro general, vítores ocasionales, y luego una ronda de aplausos! Dios… esto está pasando realmente de verdad. Creo que me he puesto del color del vestido de Anju-chan. Eli me coge la barbilla, alza mi boca hasta sus labios y me da un beso fugaz.

—Pronto serás mía. —Ya lo soy —susurro.

—Legalmente —musita, y me sonríe con aire malicioso.

Lily, que está al lado de Honoka-chan, parece alicaída; por la expresión que pone, Gretchen parece haberse tragado algo muy desagradable y amargo. Paseo la vista con cierta ansiedad entre la multitud congregada y localizo a Tsubasa-san. Tiene la boca abierta. Está atónita… horrorizada incluso, y al verla tan estupefacta, no puedo evitar una intensa satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Umi-san y Kotori-san interrumpen mis malévolos pensamientos, e inmediatamente todos los Ayase empiezan a abrazarme y a besarme, uno detrás de otro.

—Oh, Nozomi… estoy tan encantada de que vayas a formar parte de la familia —dice Kotori-san muy emocionada—. El cambio que ha dado Eli… Ahora es… feliz. Te lo agradezco tanto.

Incómoda ante tal efusividad, yo me sonrojo, pero en el fondo estoy muy

contenta.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —exclama Honoka-chan cuando me abraza. —Eh…

¡El anillo! Vaya. Ni siquiera había pensado en el anillo. Miro de reojo a

Eli.

—Lo escogeremos juntos —dice Eli, fulminando a su hermana con la

mirada.

—¡Ay, no me mires así, Ayase! —le reprocha ella, y luego le abraza—.

Estoy muy emocionada por ti, Eli—dice.

Ella es la única persona a la que no intimida su expresión colérica. A mí me hace temblar… bueno, solía hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo os casaréis? ¿Han fijado la fecha? —le pregunta radiante a

Eli.

Él niega con la cabeza, con evidente exasperación.

—No tengo ni idea, y no lo hemos decidido. Todavía tenemos que hablarlo Nozomi y yo —dice, irritado.

—Espero que celebrar una gran boda… aquí.

Sonríe con entusiasmo, sin hacer el menor caso del tono cáustico de su

hermano.

—Lo más probable es que mañana nos escapemos a Las Vegas —le replica él, y recibe a cambio un mohín lastimero, típico de Ayase Honoka-san.

Eli pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia Eren-kun, que le da su segundo gran abrazo en solo dos días.

—Así se hace, hermano —dice palmeándole la espalda.

La reacción de toda la sala es abrumadora, y pasan unos minutos hasta que consigo reunirme de nuevo con Eli, que se acerca ahora al doctor Shinn. Por lo visto Tsubasa-san ha desaparecido, y Gretchen sigue sirviendo champán con gesto arisco.

Al lado del doctor Shinn hay una joven muy atractiva, con una melena larga y oscura, casi azabache, un escote muy llamativo y unos ojos almendrados preciosos.

—Eli—dice Shinn tendiéndole la mano, y él la estrecha encantado. —Shinn. Rhian.

Besa a la mujer morena en la mejilla. Es menuda y muy linda.

—Estoy encantado de que sigas entre nosotros, Eli. Mi mujer estaría muy apenada y aburrida, sin ti.

Eli sonríe.

—¡Shinn! —le reprocha Rhian, ante el regocijo de Eli.

—Rhian, esta es Nozomi, mi prometida. Nozomi, esta es la esposa de Shinn. —Encantada de conocer a la mujer que finalmente ha conquistado el

corazón de Eli—dice Rhian con amabilidad. —Gracias —musito yo, nuevamente apurada.

—Esta sí que ha sido una buena bolea, Eli—comenta el doctor Shinn meneando la cabeza, como si no diera crédito. Elifrunce el ceño.

—Tú y tus metáforas de críquet, Shinn. —Rhian pone los ojos en blanco—. Felicidades a los dos, y feliz cumpleaños, Eli. Qué regalo tan maravilloso —me dice con una gran sonrisa.

No tenía ni idea de que el doctor Shinn fuera a estar aquí, ni tampoco Tsubasa-san. Me ha cogido desprevenida, y me devano los sesos pensando si tengo algo que preguntarle al doctor, aunque no creo que una fiesta de cumpleaños sea el lugar

adecuado para una consulta psiquiátrica.

Charlamos durante unos minutos. Rhian es un ama de casa con dos hijos pequeños. Deduzco que ella es la razón de que el doctor Shinn ejerza en Estados Unidos.

—Ella está bien, Eli, responde bien al tratamiento. Dentro de un par de semanas la incorporaremos a un programa para pacientes externos.

El doctor Shinn y Eli están hablando en voz baja, pero no puedo evitar escucharles y desatender a Rhian con cierta descortesía.

—Y ahora mismo vivo entre fiestas infantiles y pañales… —Eso debe de robarte mucho tiempo.

Me sonrojo y me concentro nuevamente en Rhian, que ríe con amabilidad. Sé que Eliy Shinn están hablando de Mayuri.

—Pídele una cosa de mi parte —murmura Eli. —¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Nozomi?

—Nozomi, por favor. Trabajo en una editorial.

Eli y el doctor Shinn bajan más la voz; es muy frustrante. Pero se callan en cuanto se les acercan las dos mujeres a las que no conocía de antes: Ros y Gwen, la vivaz rubita a la que Eli presenta como la compañera de Ros.

Esta es encantadora, y no tardo en descubrir que vive prácticamente enfrente del Escala. Se dedica a elogiar la destreza de Eli como piloto. Era la primera vez que volaba en el Charlie Tango , y dice que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Es una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido que no está fascinada por él… bueno, el motivo es obvio.

Gwen es risueña y tiene un sentido del humor irónico, y Eli parece extraordinariamente cómodo con ambas. Las conoce bien. No hablan de trabajo, pero me doy cuenta de que Ros es una mujer inteligente que no tiene problemas para seguirle el ritmo. También posee una fantástica risa ronca de fumadora empedernida.

Kotori-san interrumpe nuestra placentera conversación para informar a todo el mundo de que en la cocina de los Ayase están sirviendo el bufet en que consistirá la cena. Los invitados empiezan a dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

Honoka-chan me para en el pasillo. Con su vestido de encaje rosa pálido y sus altísimos tacones, se planta frente a mí como un fantástico árbol navideño. Sostiene dos copas de cóctel.

—Nozomi —sisea con complicidad.

Yo miro de reojo a Eli, que me deja como diciendo «Que tengas suerte, yo no puedo con ella», y entramos juntas en el salón.

—Toma —dice con aire travieso—. Es un martini de limón, especialidad de mi padre… mucho más bueno que el champán.

Me ofrece una copa y me observa con ansiedad mientras doy un sorbo para

probarlo.

—Mmm… delicioso. Aunque un poco fuerte. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Intenta emborracharme?

—Nozomi, necesito un consejo. Y no se lo puedo pedir a Lily: ella es muy crítica con todo. —Honoka-chan pone los ojos en blanco y luego me sonríe—. Tiene muchos celos de ti. Creo que esperaba que un día Eli y ella acabarían juntos.

Honoka-chan se echa a reír ante tal absurdo, y yo tiemblo por dentro.

Eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar durante mucho tiempo: que otras mujeres deseen a mi hombre. Aparto esa idea inoportuna de mi mente, y me evado centrándome en el tema que ahora nos ocupa. Bebo otro sorbo de martini.

—Intentaré ayudarte. Adelante.

—Ya sabes que Maki-kun y yo nos conocimos hace poco, gracias a ti- Me sonríe radiante.

—Sí.

¿Adónde demonios quiere ir a parar?

—Nozomi… él no quiere salir conmigo —confiesa con un mohín.

—Oh.

Parpadeo extrañada, y pienso: A lo mejor él no está tan encaprichado

contigo.

—Mira, no es exactamente así. Él no quiere salir conmigo porque su hermana está saliendo con mi hermano. ¿Sabes?, Maki-kun considera que todo esto es un poco… incestuoso. Pero yo sé que le gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ah, ya entiendo —musito, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir?—. ¿No podéis plantearos ser amigos y daros un poco de tiempo? Quiero decir que acabas de conocerle.

Ella arquea una ceja.

—Mira, ya sé que yo acabo de conocer a Eli, pero… —Frunzo el ceño sin saber qué decir—. Honoka-chan, esto tenéis que solucionarlo Maki-kun y tú, juntos. Yo lo intentaría por la vía de la amistad.

Honoka-chan esboza una amplia sonrisa.

—Esa mirada la has aprendido de Eli-Me ruborizo.

—Si quieres un consejo, pregúntale a Anju-chan. Ella debe de saber algo más sobre los sentimientos de su hermano.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —digo con una sonrisa alentadora.

—Fantástico. Gracias, Nozomi.

Me da otro abrazo y sale corriendo hacia la puerta con aire excitado —e impresionante, dados los tacones que lleva—, sin duda para ir a incordiar a Anju-chan. Bebo otro sorbo de martini, y me dispongo a seguirla, cuando me paro en seco.

Tsubasa-san entra en la sala con paso muy decidido y expresión tensa y colérica.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado y me dirige una mirada amenazadora. Oh, no.

—Nozomi —dice con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Ligeramente mareada después de dos copas de champán y del cóctel letal que llevo en la mano, hago acopio de toda la serenidad de que dispongo. Tengo la sensación de que la sangre ha dejado de circular por mis venas, pero recurro tanto a mi subconsciente como a la diosa que llevo dentro para aparentar tanta tranquilidad e indiferencia como puedo.

—Tsubasa-san —digo con un hilo de voz, firme pese a la sequedad de mi boca. ¿Por qué me trastorna tanto esta mujer? ¿Y ahora qué quiere?

—Te daría mis felicitaciones más sinceras, pero me parece que no sería

apropiado.

Y clava en mí sus penetrantes ojos azules, fríos y llenos de odio.

—Yo no necesito ni deseo tus felicitaciones, Tsubasa-san. Me sorprende y me decepciona que estés aquí.

Ella arquea una ceja. Creo que parece impresionada.

—No había pensado en ti como en una adversaria digna, Nozomi. Pero siempre me sorprendes.

—Yo no he pensado en ti en absoluto —miento fríamente. Eli estaría orgulloso—. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo.

—No tan deprisa, niñita —sisea, y se apoya en la puerta para bloquearme el paso—. ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces aceptando casarte con Eli? Si has pensado durante un minuto siquiera que puedes hacerle feliz, estás muy equivocada.

—Lo que yo haya consentido hacer o no con Eli no es problema tuyo. Sonrío dulcemente con sarcasmo. Ella me ignora.

—Él tiene necesidades… necesidades que tú no puedes satisfacer en lo más mínimo —replica con arrogancia.

—¿Qué sabes tú de sus necesidades? —replico. Una sensación de indignación arde en mis entrañas y una descarga de adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atreve esta bruja asquerosa a sermonearme?—. No eres más que una pederasta enfermiza, y si de mí dependiera te arrojaría al séptimo círculo del infierno y me marcharía tranquilamente. Ahora apártate… ¿o voy a tener que obligarte?

—Estás cometiendo un grave error en este asunto. —Agita frente a mí un largo y esbelto dedo con una manicura perfecta—. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar nuestro estilo de vida? Tú no sabes nada, y no tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo. Y si crees que él será feliz con una insulsa cazafortunas como tú…

¡Ya basta! Le tiro a la cara el resto del martini de limón, dejándola

empapada.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme tú dónde me estoy metiendo! —le grito—.

¿Cuándo aprenderás que eso no es asunto tuyo?

Me mira horrorizada con la boca abierta y se limpia la bebida pegajosa de la cara. Creo que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero de pronto se queda paralizada cuando se abre la puerta.

Eliaparece en el umbral. Tarda una fracción de segundo en hacerse cargo de la situación: yo, pálida y temblorosa; ella, empapada y lívida. Su hermoso rostro se ensombrece, crispado por la rabia, y se coloca entre ambas.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Tsubasa-san? —dice en un tono glacial y

amenazador.

Ella levanta la vista hacia él y parpadea. —Ella no es buena para ti, Eli—susurra. —¿Qué? —grita él, y ambas nos sobresaltamos.

No le veo la cara, pero todo su cuerpo está tenso e irradia animosidad. —¿Tú cómo coño sabes lo que es bueno para mí?

—Tú tienes necesidades, Eli—dice ella en un tono más suave. —Ya te lo he dicho: esto no es asunto tuyo, joder —ruge.

Oh, no… El furioso Eli ha asomado su no tan espantoso rostro. Va a oírle todo el mundo.

—¿De qué va esto? —Eli se queda callado un momento, fulminándola con la mirada—. ¿Piensas que eres tú? ¿Tú? ¿Crees que tú eres la persona adecuada para mí? —dice en un tono más bajo, pero impregnado de desdén, y de pronto siento deseos de marcharme de aquí. No quiero presenciar este enfrentamiento íntimo. Pero estoy paralizada: mis extremidades se niegan a moverse.

Tsubasa-san traga saliva y parece como si se obligara a erguirse. Su postura cambia de forma sutil y se convierte en autoritaria. Da un paso hacia él.

—Yo fui lo mejor que te pasó en la vida —masculla con arrogancia—. Mírate ahora. Uno de los empresarios más ricos y triunfadores de Japón, equilibrado, emprendedor… Tú no necesitas nada. Eres el amo de tu mundo.

Él retrocede como si le hubieran golpeado, y la mira atónito y enfurecido. —Aquello te encantaba, Eli, no intentes engañarte a ti mismo. Tenías

una tendencia autodestructiva de la cual te salvé yo, te salvé de acabar en la cárcel. Créeme, nene, hubieras acabado allí. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes, todo lo que necesitas.

Eli se pone pálido, mirándola horrorizado, y cuando habla lo hace con voz queda y escéptica.

—Tú me enseñaste a follar, Tsubasa-san. Pero eso es algo vacío, como tú. No me extraña que Linc te dejara.

Yo siento cómo la bilis me sube por la garganta. No debería estar aquí. Pero estoy petrificada, morbosamente fascinada, mientras ellos se destrozan el uno al otro.

—Tú nunca me abrazaste —susurra Eli—. No me dijiste que me querías, ni una sola vez.

Ella entorna los ojos.

—El amor es para los idiotas, Eli. —Fuera de mi casa.

La voz furiosa e implacable de Kotori-san nos sobresalta a todos. Los tres volvemos rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella, de pie en el umbral de la sala. Está mirando fijamente a Tsubasa-san, que palidece bajo su bronceado de Saint-Tropez.

El tiempo se detiene mientras todos contenemos la respiración. Kotori-san irrumpe muy decidida en la habitación, sin apartar su ardiente y colérica mirada de Tsubasa-san, hasta plantarse frente a ella. Tsubasa-san abre los ojos, alarmada, y Kotori-san le propina un fuerte bofetón en la cara, cuyo impacto resuena en las paredes del comedor.

—¡Quita tus asquerosas zarpas de mi hijo, puta, y sal de mi casa… ahora! —masculla con los dientes apretados.

Tsubasa-san se toca la mejilla enrojecida, y parpadea horrorizada y atónita mirando a Kotori-san. Luego abandona corriendo la sala, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta.

Kotori-san se vuelve despacio hacia Eli, y un tenso silencio cae como un manto de espesa niebla sobre la habitación mientras madre e hijo se miran fijamente.

Al cabo de un momento, Kotori-san dice:

—Nozomi, antes de entregarte a mi hijo, ¿te importaría dejarme unos minutos a solas con él? —articula en voz baja y ronca, pero llena de fuerza.

—Por supuesto —susurro, y me apresuro a salir observando de reojo por encima del hombro.

Pero ninguno de los dos se vuelve hacia mí cuando abandono la sala. Siguen mirándose fijamente, comunicándose sin palabras de un modo atronador.

Llego al pasillo y me siento perdida un momento. Mi corazón retumba y la sangre hierve en mis venas… Me siento aterrada y débil. Dios santo, eso es algo realmente grave, y ahora Kotori-san lo sabe. No me imagino qué le dirá a Eli, y aunque sé que no está bien, me apoyo en la puerta para intentar oírles.

—¿Cuánto duró, Eli?

Kotori-san habla en voz baja. Apenas la oigo. No oigo lo que responde él.

—¿Cuántos años tenías? —Ahora el tono es más insistente—. Dime. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando empezó todo esto?

Tampoco ahora oigo a Eli.

—¿Va todo bien, Nozomi? —me interrumpe Ros. —Sí. Bien. Gracias, yo…

Ros sonríe.

—Yo estoy buscando mi bolso. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Y, por un instante, contemplo la posibilidad de ir a fumar con ella. —Yo voy al baño.

Necesito aclararme la mente y las ideas, procesar lo que acabo de presenciar y oír. Creo que el piso de arriba es el sitio donde es más probable que pueda estar sola. Veo que Ros entra en la salita, y entonces subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el segundo piso, y luego hasta el tercero. Es el único sitio donde quiero estar.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio de infancia de Eli, entro y cierro tragando saliva. Me acerco a su cama y me dejo caer, tumbada mirando el blanco techo.

Santo cielo. Este debe ser, sin ninguna duda, uno de los enfrentamientos más terribles de los que he sido testigo, y ahora estoy aturdida. Mi prometido y su ex amante… algo que ninguna futura esposa debería presenciar. Eso está claro, pero en parte me alegra que ella haya mostrado su auténtico yo, y de haber sido testigo de ello.

Mis pensamientos se dirigen hacia Kotori-san. Pobre mujer, tener que escuchar todo eso de su hijo. Me abrazo a una de las almohadas de Eli. Ella ha oído que Eli y Tsubasa-san tuvieron una aventura… pero no la naturaleza de la misma. Gracias a Dios. Suelto un gemido.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quizá esa bruja diabólica tuviera parte de razón.

No, me niego a creer eso. Ella es tan fría y cruel. Sacudo la cabeza. Se equivoca. Yo soy buena para Eli. Yo soy lo que necesita. Y, en un momento de extraordinaria clarividencia, no me planteo «cómo» ha vivido él su vida hasta hace poco… sino «por qué». Sus motivos para hacer lo que les ha hecho a innumerables chicas… ni siquiera quiero saber cuántas. El cómo no es el problema. Todas eran adultas. Todas fueron —¿cómo lo expresó el doctor Shinn?— relaciones seguras y consentidas de mutuo acuerdo. Es el porqué. El porqué es lo que está mal. El porqué surge de la profunda oscuridad de sus orígenes.

Cierro los ojos y me los cubro con el brazo. Pero ahora él ha superado eso, lo ha dejado atrás, y ambos hemos salido a la luz. Yo estoy deslumbrada con él, y él conmigo. Podemos guiarnos mutuamente. Y en ese momento se me ocurre una idea. ¡Maldita sea! Una idea insidiosa y persistente, y estoy justo en el sitio donde puedo enterrar para siempre ese fantasma. Me siento en la cama. Sí, debo hacerlo.

Me pongo de pie tambaleante, me quito los zapatos, y observo el panel de corcho de encima del escritorio. Todas las fotos de Elide niño siguen ahí; y, al pensar en el espectáculo que acabo de presenciar entre él y Kira-san, me conmueven más que nunca. Y ahí en una esquina está esa pequeña foto en blanco y negro: la de su madre, la puta adicta al crack.

Enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla y enfoco la luz hacia esa fotografía. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba. Se parece mucho a él, pero más joven y más triste, y lo único que siento al ver su afligida expresión es lástima. Intento encontrar similitudes

entre su cara y la mía. Observo la foto con los ojos entornados y me acerco mucho, muchísimo, pero no veo ninguna. Excepto el pelo quizá, aunque creo que ella lo tenía más claro. No me parezco a ella en absoluto. Y es un alivio.

Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna con los brazos cruzados. ¿Por qué te torturas a ti misma? Ya has dicho que sí. Ya has decidido tu destino. Yo le respondo frunciendo los labios: Sí, lo he hecho, y estoy encantada. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida tumbada en esta cama con Eli. La diosa que llevo dentro, sentada en posición de loto, sonríe serena. Sí, he tomado la decisión adecuada.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Eli; estará preocupado. No tengo ni idea de cuánto rato he estado en esta habitación; creerá que he huido. Al pensar en su reacción exagerada, pongo los ojos en blanco. Espero que Kotori-san y él hayan terminado de hablar. Me estremezco al pensar qué más debe de haberle dicho ella.

Me encuentro a Eli subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, buscándome. Su rostro refleja tensión y cansancio; no es el Eli feliz y despreocupado con el que llegué. Me quedo en el rellano y él se para en el último escalón, de manera que quedamos al mismo nivel.

—Hola —dice con cautela. —Hola —contesto en idéntico tono. —Estaba preocupado…

—Lo sé —le interrumpo—. Perdona… no era capaz de sumarme a la fiesta. Necesitaba apartarme, ¿sabes? Para pensar.

Alargo la mano y le acaricio la cara. Él cierra los ojos y la apoya contra mi

palma.

—¿Y se te ocurrió hacerlo en mi dormitorio? —Sí.

Me coge la mano, me atrae hacia él y yo me dejo caer en sus brazos, mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo. Huele a ropa limpia, a gel de baño y a Eli, el aroma más tranquilizador y excitante que existe. Él inspira, pegado a mi cabello.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. —No es culpa tuya, Eli. ¿Por qué ha venido ella?

Baja la vista hacia mí y sus labios se curvan en un gesto de disculpa. —Es amiga de la familia.

Yo intento mantenerme impasible. —Ya no. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Ahora mismo está bastante enfadada conmigo. Sinceramente, estoy encantado de que tú estés aquí y de que esto sea una fiesta. De no ser así, puede que me hubiera matado.

—¿Tan enojada está?

Él asiente muy serio, y me doy cuenta de que está desconcertado por la

reacción de ella.

—¿Y la culpas por eso? —digo en tono suave y cariñoso.

Él me abraza fuerte y parece indeciso, como si tratara de ordenar sus

pensamientos.

Finalmente responde: —No.

¡Uau! Menudo avance. —¿Nos sentamos? —pregunto. —Claro. ¿Aquí?

Asiento y nos acomodamos en lo alto de la escalera.

—¿Y tú qué sientes? —pregunto ansiosa, apretándole la mano y observando su cara triste y seria.

Él suspira.

—Me siento liberado.

Se encoge de hombros, y luego sonríe radiante, con una sonrisa gloriosa y despreocupada al más puro estilo Eli, y el cansancio y la tensión presentes hace un momento se desvanecen.

—¿De verdad?

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Uau, bajaría a los infiernos por esa sonrisa. —Nuestra relación de negocios ha terminado.

Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a cerrar la cadena de salones de belleza? Suelta un pequeño resoplido.

—No soy tan vengativo, Nozomi —me reprende—. No, le regalaré el negocio. Se lo debo. El lunes hablaré con mi abogado.

Yo arqueo una ceja.

—¿Se acabó Kira-san?

Adopta una expresión irónica y menea la cabeza. —Para siempre.

Yo sonrío radiante.

—Siento que hayas perdido una amiga.

Se encoge de hombros y luego esboza un amago de sonrisa. —¿De verdad lo sientes?

—No —confieso, ruborizada.

—Ven. —Se levanta y me ofrece una mano—. Unámonos a esa fiesta en nuestro honor. Incluso puede que me emborrache.

—¿Tú te emborrachas? —le pregunto, y le doy la mano. —No, desde mis tiempos de adolescente salvaje. Bajamos la escalera.

—¿Has comido? —pregunta.

Oh, Dios. —No.

—Pues deberías. A juzgar por el olor y el aspecto que tenía Tsubasa-san, lo que le tiraste era uno de esos combinados mortales de mi padre.

Me observa e intenta sin éxito disimular su gesto risueño. —Eli, yo…

Levanta una mano.

—No discutamos, Nozomi. Si vas a beber, y a tirarles copas encima a mis ex, antes tienes que comer. Es la norma número uno. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos.

Oh, sí. El Heathman.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, se detiene y me acaricia la cara, deslizando los dedos por mi mandíbula.

—Estuve despierto durante horas, contemplando cómo dormías —murmura —. Puede que ya te amara entonces.

Oh.

Se inclina y me besa con dulzura, y yo me derrito por dentro, y toda la tensión

de la última hora se disipa lánguidamente de mi cuerpo.

—Come —susurra.

—Vale —accedo, porque en este momento haría cualquier cosa por él.

Me da la mano y me conduce hacia la cocina, donde la fiesta está en pleno

auge.

—Buenas noches, Shinn, Rhian.

—Felicidades otra vez, Nozomi. Seréis muy felices juntos.

El doctor Shinn nos sonríe con afecto cuando, cogidos del brazo, nos

despedimos de él y de Rhian en el vestíbulo.

—Buenas noches.

Eli cierra la puerta, sacude la cabeza, y me mira de repente con unos ojos brillantes por la emoción.

¿Qué se propone?

—Solo queda la familia. Me parece que mi madre ha bebido demasiado. Kotori-

san está cantando con una consola de karaoke en la sala familiar. Anju-chan y

Honoka-chan no paran de animarla.

—¿Y la culpas por ello?

Le sonrío con complicidad, intentando mantener el buen ambiente entre ambos. Con éxito.

—¿Se está riendo de mí, Toujo-san? —Así es.

—Un día memorable.

—Eli, últimamente todos los días que paso contigo son memorables —digo en tono mordaz.

—Buena puntualización, Toujo-san. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa. Me da la mano y me conduce a través de la casa hasta la cocina, donde

Umi-san, Maki-kun y Eren-kun hablan de los Mariners, beben los últimos cócteles y comen los restos del festín.

—¿Van a dar un paseo? —insinúa Eren-kun burlón cuando cruzamos las puertas acristaladas.

Elino le hace caso. Umi-san le pone mala cara a Eren-kun, moviendo la cabeza con un mudo reproche.

Mientras subimos los escalones hasta el jardín, me quito los zapatos. La media luna brilla resplandeciente sobre la bahía. Reluce intensamente, proyectando infinitas sombras y matices de gris a nuestro alrededor, mientras las luces de Seattle centellean a lo lejos. La casita del embarcadero está iluminada, como un faro que refulge suavemente bajo el frío halo de la luna.

—Eli, mañana me gustaría ir a la iglesia. —¿Ah?

—Recé para que volvieras a casa con vida, y así ha sido. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Deambulamos de la mano durante un rato, envueltos en un silencio relajante. Y entonces se me ocurre preguntarle:

—¿Dónde vas a poner las fotos que me hizo José? —Pensé que podríamos colgarlas en la casa nueva. —¿La has comprado?

Se detiene para mirarme fijamente, y dice en un tono lleno de preocupación: —Sí, creí que te gustaba.

—Me gusta. ¿Cuándo la has comprado?

—Ayer por la mañana. Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer con ella — murmura aliviado.

—No la eches abajo. Por favor. Es una casa preciosa. Solo necesita que la cuiden con amor y cariño.

Elime mira y sonríe.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con Eren-kun. Él conoce a una arquitecta muy buena que me hizo unas obras en Aspen. Él puede encargarse de la reforma.

De pronto me quedo sin aliento, recordando la última vez que cruzamos el jardín bajo la luz de la luna en dirección a la casita del embarcadero. Oh, quizá sea allí adonde vamos ahora. Sonrío.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me estaba acordando de la última vez que me llevaste a la casita del

embarcadero.

A Eli se le escapa la risa.

—Oh, aquello fue muy divertido. De hecho…

Y de repente se me carga al hombro, y yo chillo, aunque no creo que vayamos demasiado lejos.

—Estabas muy enfadado, si no recuerdo mal —digo jadeante. —Nozomi, yo siempre estoy muy enfadado.

—No, no es verdad.

Él me da un cachete en el trasero y se detiene frente a la puerta de madera. Me baja deslizándome por su cuerpo hasta dejarme en el suelo, y me coge la cabeza entre las manos.

—No, ya no.

Se inclina y me besa con fuerza. Cuando se aparta, me falta el aire y el deseo domina mi cuerpo.

Baja los ojos hacia mí, y el resplandor luminoso que sale de la casita del embarcadero me permite ver que está ansioso. Mi hombre ansioso, no un caballero blanco ni oscuro, sino un hombre: un hombre hermoso y ya no tan destrozado al que amo. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la cara. Deslizo los dedos sobre sus patillas y por la mandíbula hasta el mentón, y dejo que mi dedo índice le acaricie los labios. Él se relaja.

—Tengo que enseñarte una cosa aquí dentro —murmura, y abre la puerta. La cruda luz de los fluorescentes ilumina la impresionante lancha motora,

que se mece suavemente en las aguas oscuras del muelle. A su lado se ve un pequeño bote de remos.

—Ven.

Elitoma mi mano y me conduce por los escalones de madera. Al llegar arriba, abre la puerta y se aparta para dejarme entrar.

Me quedo con la boca abierta. La buhardilla está irreconocible. La habitación está llena de flores… hay flores por todas partes. Alguien ha creado un maravilloso emparrado de preciosas flores silvestres, entremezcladas con centelleantes luces navideñas y farolillos que inundan la habitación de un fulgor pálido y tenue.

Vuelvo la cara para mirarle, y él me está observando con una expresión inescrutable. Se encoge de hombros.

—Querías flores y corazones —murmura. Apenas puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

—Mi corazón ya lo tienes. —Y hace un gesto abarcando la habitación. —Y aquí están las flores —susurro, terminando la frase por él—. Eli,

es precioso.

No se me ocurre qué más decir. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas

inundan mis ojos.

Tirando suavemente de mi mano me hace entrar y, antes de que pueda darme cuenta, le tengo frente a mí con una rodilla hincada en el suelo. ¡Dios santo… esto sí que no me lo esperaba! Me quedo sin respiración.

Él saca un anillo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y levanta sus ojos azules hacia mí, brillantes, sinceros y cargados de emoción.

—Toujou Nozomi. Te quiero. Quiero amarte, honrarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida. Sé mía. Para siempre. Comparte tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo.

Le miro parpadeando, y las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas. Mi Cincuenta, mi hombre. Le quiero tanto. Me invade una inmensa oleada de emoción, y lo único que soy capaz de decir es:

—Sí.

Él sonríe, aliviado, y desliza lentamente el anillo en mi dedo. Es un precioso diamante ovalado sobre un aro de platino. Uau, es grande… Grande, pero simple, deslumbrante en su simplicidad.

—Oh, Eli—sollozo, abrumada de pronto por tanta felicidad.

Me arrodillo a su lado, hundo las manos en su cabello y le beso. Le beso con todo mi corazón y mi alma. Beso a este hombre hermoso que me quiere tanto como yo le quiero a él; y él me envuelve en sus brazos, y pone las manos sobre mi pelo y la boca sobre mis labios. Y en el fondo de mi ser sé que siempre seré suya, y que él siempre será mío. Juntos hemos llegado muy lejos, y tenemos que llegar aún más lejos, pero estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Estamos predestinados.

Da una calada y la punta del cigarrillo brilla en la oscuridad. Expulsa una gran bocanada de humo, que termina en dos anillos que se disipan ante él, pálidos y espectrales bajo la luz de la luna. Se remueve en el asiento, aburrido, y bebe un pequeño sorbo de bourbon barato de una botella envuelta en un papel marrón arrugado, que luego vuelve a colocarse entre los muslos.

Es increíble que aún le siga la pista. Tuerce la boca en una mueca sardónica. Lo del helicóptero ha sido una acción temeraria y precipitada. Una de las cosas más excitantes que ha hecho en toda su vida. Pero ha sido en vano. Pone los ojos en blanco con expresión irónica. ¿Quién habría pensado que ese hijo de puta sabría pilotar tan bien, el muy cabrón?

Suelta un gruñido.

Le han infravalorado. Si Ayase creyó por un momento que se retiraría gimoteante y con el rabo entre las piernas, es que ese capullo no se entera de nada.

Le ha pasado lo mismo durante toda la vida. La gente le ha infravalorado constantemente: no es más que un hombre que lee libros. ¡Y una mierda! Es un hombre que lee libros, y que además tiene una memoria fotográfica. Ah, las cosas de las que se ha enterado, las cosas que sabe. Gruñe otra vez. Sí, sobre ti, Ayase. Las cosas que sé sobre ti.

No está mal para ser un chico de los bajos fondos de Japón.

No está mal para ser un chico que obtuvo una beca.

No está mal para ser un chico que se deslomó trabajando durante la universidad y al final consiguió entrar en el mundo editorial.

Y ahora todo eso se ha jodido, se ha ido al garete por culpa de Ayase y su putita. Frunce el ceño mientras observa la casa, como si representara todo lo que él desprecia. Pero no ha pasado nada. El único acontecimiento destacable ha sido esa mujer de la melenita rubia corta que ha bajado por el sendero hecha un mar de lágrimas, se ha subido al CLK blanco y se ha marchado.

Suelta una risita amarga y hace una mueca de dolor. Joder, las costillas. Todavía le duelen por culpa de las patadas que le dio el esbirro de Ayase.

Revive la escena en su mente. «Si vuelves a tocar a la Toujo-san, te

mato.»

Ese hijo de perra también recibirá lo suyo. Sí, no sabe lo que le espera.

Se reclina otra vez en el asiento. Parece que la noche va a ser larga. Se quedará, vigilando y esperando. Da otra calada al Marlboro. Ya llegará su oportunidad. Llegará muy pronto.

 _ **Fue larga la espera, pero por fin termino la segunda parte de esta historia, mi hermana ya está trabajando en la tercera y última parte, para los que les gusta pues continúen apoyando y leyendo n_n**_

 _ **Tenía ya los capítulos desde hace bastante tiempo, así que dije ¿Por qué no subirlos todos de un jalón? Y pues ya los tienen aquí.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan una linda noche! ¡Muchas gracias por apoyar y leer esta segunda parte!**_


End file.
